GRYFFERIN TNG
by Ali Potter-Malfoy
Summary: continuacion de En una mazmorra entre Gryfindor y Slytherin.Draco y harry seran padres denuevo ,Dumbledore casado, severus casado y siendo padre,draco ya sabe que paso y ahora kiere venganza
1. BIENVENIDO A LA VIDA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas. 

BIENVENIDO A LA VIDA

"Despierta detu sueño respira profundo bienvenido a la vida tu alma eata por nacer Abre tus ojos al cielo tu pulso empieza a latir dejanos ver como eres mis brazos te quieren cubri" 

Los chicos subieron al baño y se aparecieron en su casa , al llegar se acostaron a dormir , harry se hizo de espacio entre las piernas de Draco y durmio en el pecho de el.

Pasaron los meses y Hermione entro con las mejores notas a Medimagia , Ginny termino la escuela y aprovecharon el verano para celebrar la boda de ella con Blaise en inglaterra pero bajo los ritos musulmanes.La madre de ginny en un principio penso que estaban muy jovenes pero por el otro lado veia que blaise cuidaria bien de su hija.Ginny ese año entraria a una universidad muggle Saint martins central a estudiar diseño y mione entro a oxford a estidiar medimagia con enfasis en medicina muggle , asi que estudiaba para ambas carreras.Los chicos se juntaban una vez al mespor lo bajo e incluso harry y draco a veces cuidaban a Arthur para darle privacia a los chicos.

Blaise y Ginny vivian en londres Muggle y las vacaciones la pasaban en Marruecos , Jade la hermana de blaise entro a estudiar gastronomia en inglaterra y vivia con los chicos y a veces salia de parranda con otros griffindors , cosa que a Blaise no le hacia mucha gracia…hasta que se empato con Seamus Finnigan

Cuando Arthur cumplio 2 años Hermione y Ron decidieron casarse , ella gracias a un girascopio habia logrado graduarse con 5 años de anticipacion.la boda fue en la madriguera , y todos los amigos y familia asistieron.

Mione empezo a trabajar entre un hospital muggle y St murgo , Ron y Harry se disputaban las notas en la escuela de aurores y Draco estaba al lado de Snape sacando adelante Homeopaticos y medicina natural Snape (cambiaron de nombre y amplaron el rubro).Draco era socio de Snape , y por supuesto con ese maestro tenia las mejores notas de la carrera llegando incluso a adelantarse a su generacion.Luego de graduarse con honores draco paso a ser el director general de la empresa ya que su padrino no tenia tanto tiempo , las ventas se dispararon y Draco comenzo a innovar tomando ideas muggles aplicandolas a las pociones , incluso ahora tenian una tienda en hogsmade.

Harry estaba terminando la carrera luego de 3 años cuando comenzo a sentirse mal , muchos mareos , casi se habia desmayado y todo el tiempo libre lo usaba para dormir, Ron pensaba que quizas en algun entrenamiento haya contraido algo , pero Ron se equivocaba y nada presagiaba lo que vendria…solo hermione lo sospechaba pero lo dudaba…

-Se supone que si hago pipi en esta varita saldra si estoy ?

-Exacto , tu no tienes el metodo de aviso femenino para saberlo yo apenas me retrase 2 meses lo supe…lo recuerdas, alla en Hogwarts no habian test packs.-Le dijo hermione a harry , mientras el seguia en el baño

-Esto es tan raro.

-Ni tanto , sobretodo con lo que me contaste , como Draco hace una pocion de fertilidad y tu te la tomas como si fuese un redbull.

-Es que estaba agotado , Draco estaba haciendo una formula magica que diera esa vitalidad y me la dio como conejillo de indias ,y cuando trate de tomarla solo…

-Siempre has sido un desastre con pociones , tu te tomaste cualquier cosa y ahora por eso estas haciendo pipi en el palito.

-Como se lo voy a decir…no he querido mencionar nada pq puede ser una falsa alarma.

-Si pero con tus sintomas Harry creo que no es una falsa alarma.

-Cuanto rato falta.

-Un minuto.-ring ring ring ring ring.-Vamos a ver

-Si sale una raya azul es que el resultado es negativo , si la raya es roja es que el resultado es positivo…de que color es la raya.

-Rojo vermellon…Harry estas embarazado…vas a ser papa.

-Pero como sabre cuanto tengo tiempo tengo.

-Por lo visto dentro del primer trimestre…tu tomaste la pocion hace cuanto?

-Un mes y medio.

-Y tu con Draco…cuando…-

-Todos los dias.-Dijo un Rojisimo Harry.

-TODOS LOS DIAS, o sea lo hacen 7 veces por semana.

-En realidad tratamos que sea 2 veces al dia , pero no siempre se puede entonces a veces son mas.

-QUE, acaso son Conejos uds?…deberas todavia no tienen hijos , cuando nasca tu bebe no podran estar asi siempre pq los bebes necesitan muchos cuidados y quedas exhsausro.-Harry la miro con cara de pena , dudaba que Draco o El pudiesen mantenerse asi de alejados.Hermy vio la cara de catastrofe de su amigo asi que altiro le tranquilizo-Pero hay otras cosas , ver la primera sonrisa de tu bebe o que te llame papa lo va a compensar, Harry.te preocupa Draco?-Harry asintio.

-Draco va a ser el mago mas feliz del mundo…si es muy guaguatero , no has visto como es con Arthur , y eso que es hijo de Ron y mio , imaginate como sera con un hijo de uds 2 Cuando se lo piensas decir?

-No lo se-Dijo un todavia turbado Harry…el sabe que tome la pocion pero me dijo que las posibilidades de que quedara en estado eran de 5 en 1000.Pronto es su cumpleaños

-Perfecto regalale algo que le de la idea de lo que viene ,podrias regalarle el test pack envuelto.

-Quieres que le regale un palito en el que hice pipi?

-Ahi sale que estas embarazado.Ademas al ser un objeto Muggle dudo que entienda de que se trata.

-Mmmmm Buena idea si la pones asi , oye y cuanto tiempo tendre?.

-Si tomaste la pocion y follaste el mismo dia creo que debes tener un mes y algo ya .Cuando cumple Draco años.?

-Pasado mañana pero el finde hare algo para los amigos , nos gusta celebrar de manera mas intima el dia real.Para su primer cumpleaños juntos no pudimos celebrar.

-Par de melosos , aunque claro considerando la forma que fue su historia.

-Sabes Draco todavia le entristece que su padre nunca lo haya aceptado , ahora esta practicamente en su lecho de muerte y aun asi se rehusa a ver a su hijo , no se que odia mas si que Draco sea gay , no sea mortifago o que se haya casado conmigo.En cambio Narcissa siempre esta ahi para el bueno y para mi tambien , ha sido una gran madre , ella estara encantada.

-Y Molly y Arthur , Dumbledore , Mcgonagall y hasta Snape creo que estara encantado.Esta junto a Draco ahora no?.

-Si sabes Draco esta obsesionado con traer formulas magicas basadas en lss muggles y viceversa…

-Digo para alguien que solia no agradarle lo Muggle esta tomando muchas ideas de ahi para trasladarlas al mundo magico y Severus es un gran compañero.

-Draco adora a Severus como si fuese su padre y es mas si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de elegirlo con seguridad draco seria Draco Snape no Malfoy.

-Ves Draco sera un padre excelente…

-Si lo se.

Pasaron 2 dias desde la conversacion con Hermione , Harry estaba radiante ,no podia creer que una personita estuviese creciendo dentro de el , se imaginaba como seria , estaba claro que seria bello (a) , a quien se pareceria , mientras pensaba en esas cosas estaba decorando la casa para la celebracion del cumpleaños de Draco , cumpliria 20 años ,Harry habia cocinado la comida favorita de Draco , luego de cocinar y poner la mesa a la luz de las velas adorno la cama , le dejo 20 regalos escondidos en la casa , Vivian en el limite del mundo magico con el mundo muggle.

-Amor ya llegue-Draco venia de terno y corbata , con el pelo amarrado con una colita y una barba chivito .

-Amor espera…Cierra los ojos.-Harry aparecio vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa Verde…la misma que habia usado Para el baile , claro ahora estaba mas vieja pero era la favorita de Draco ,incluso se caso con ella puesta sobre otro traje-Abre los ojos mi amor.

-Te ves bello Harry.

-Felicidades mi amor…por muchos años mas-Harry beso a su marido y le entrego un pergamino.

-Que es esto?.Pregunto un Intrigado Draco.

-Es el camino a la felicidad

-Pense que este era el camino de la felicidad-Dijo Draco jugando con sus manos desde la boca hasta la entrepierna de Harry

-Si eres muy capullo cuando quieres…hay escondidos 20 regalos en la casa… y el pergamino es el mapa , puedes buscarlos cuando quieras ,antes o despues de comer.-No alcanzo a terminar cuando Draco ya se habia lanzado en la busqueda de los regalos , a cabo de una hr y media Draco sonreira triunfante con 20 regalos en la mesa , desde un caldero hasta libros ,pasando por camisas , colleras , chocholates , hasta que vio una varilla con una linea roja y otra azul.

-Harry que es esto?

-Eso un Test pack.

-Para que sirve?

-Es un invento muggle que sirve para decirte si estas embarazado o no , si te sale una linea azul significa que es negativo.

-Entonces la roja significa que?-Draco empezo a sollozar , pero era de alegria.

-Vamos a ser padres mi amor , estoy embarazado.

-Pero como?

-Acuerdate que me tome la pocion de fertilidad.

-Pero no es tan efectiva , es enserio?

-Segun Hermy no falla ,estamos embarazados Draco.

-Este es el mejor regalo que me podrias haber dado , voy a ser papa tendremos un niñito o una niñita , por fin seremos una familia como la que tu y yo siempre quisimos.

-Si mi amor-Harry tomo a Draco de la cintura y se lo llevo a la pieza , ahi le saco el terno de a poco , Draco empezo a besar a su marido mientras le quitaba la ropa , cuando llego al estomago y lo beso con ternura , mientras hacia eso pare de golpe.

-Que pasa mi amor?

-Me da miedo, no le haremos daño al bebe?

-No , podemos hacerlo hasta que se sienta comodo incluso en el ultimo mes se recomienda , ayuda al parto , el bebe no sufrira si sus papis se aman.

Draco siguio besando a su marido , hicieron el amor toda la noche.Al dia siguiente seguian durmiendo , la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada , en la casa ya se encontraba Severus , Narcisssa y Molly weasley , ellos ya sabia que si la puerta estaba cerrada era pq no estaban presentables.

-Narcissa como se encuentra Lucius?

-Nada Bien Molly , cada vez se apaga mas , lo unico claro es que odia a nuestro hijo

-Todavia no acepta la relacion de Draco con Harry?

-No , pero no importa ,hoy es el dia de draco ,no hablemos de cosas tristes , Severus que le compraste?

-Nada un libro que hace mucho que queria pero no se encontraba en el pais , asi que lo mande a importar-Mientras Snape Hablaba sintio un golpe en la puerta salia Draco en truzas con harry abrazandolo por atras y mordiendo su oreja , cuando vieron a los 3 adultos mirandolos con ojos como plato , harry entro a la pieza mientras se ponia Rojo Tomate , Draco como siempre salio asi como estaba , beso a su madre y a molly y le dio la mano a su padrino.

-Draco por Merlin ponte que sea unos pantalones-Replico narcissa.

-Ya voy madre..Dijo Draco entrando a la pieza y cerrando la puerta-Deberiamos decirles?

-Y si esperamos a la celebracion amor?

-Pero ellos son nuestros padres , tu sabes que Severus es mas padre para mi que Lucius y Molly te adopto casi como un hijo.

-Ok pero que guarden el secreto al resto se lo contamos luego.

-Ok mi amor , sabes deberias pedir hora con algun medimago.

-Keria usar a Poppy.

-mmmm ella es excelente y si te sientes mal te hare pociones antimareo.Y pq no Hermione?

-Tan preocupado que eres mi dragoncito , Hermione es pediatra no me puede atender...puede entrar a parto a ayudar a Poppy

-Claro mi leoncito ya pasame unos pantalones.

-Ok -Harry y draco se vistieron y bajaron ahi estaban Molly que miraba a Harry tan feliz tenia como un brillo especial pero no podia ser , ese mismo brillo se lo habia visto a Hermione cuando estaba esperando a Arthur Jr , pero harry era hombre.

-Molly , como estas,Donde esta Arthur?-Dijo harry besando a la sra weasley

-Trabajando , viene mas tarde..asumo que no han desayunado , sientense que les preparo algo.

-No molly , sientate…mejor sientense los 3 les tenemos un pequeño anuncio que hacer-Dijo Draco mientras Harry sacaba unos mugs para servir café y le sonreia.

-Bueno Draco que pasa , que nos quieres contar?-Pregunto Severus.

-Nada importante -dijo harry como que no queria la cosa-solo

-Estamos embarazados , harry y yo vamos a tener un bebe-Dijo Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Voy a ser abuela?-Narcissa estaba al borde las lagrimas

-Seremos Abuelos-Molly ya lloraba de emocion y abrazaba a Harry y a Draco , estos la abrazaban de vuelta..

-Yo no sere abuelo… ademas como ha pasado esto?-Pregunto Severus.

-Padrino quieres que te haga el dibujito.

-Severus no es por nada pero de todos aqui creo que eres el unico que le hace la competencia a draco en quien conciente mas a arthur-Dijo harry abrazando a Draco por detras , mientras las 2 mujeres asentian.Desde que habia nacido Arthur Snape habia cambiado un monton y hasta de caballito le servia al niño

-Par de capullos , no Draco ,me referia a que harry es hombre ,entonces se tomo varias dosis de fertilizador.?

-Por error me tome una pensando que era un redbull que esta desarrolando Draco , pero no pensamos que quedaria en estado , claro que me equivoque.

-Quedaste embarazado solo con una pocion?-Pregunto Snape

-Si .-Respondio harry y miro a narcissa , esta lloraba ya.-Narcissa se encuentra bien?

-Si harry no te preocupes…pensaba en que quizas ahora Lucius este en paz con Draco.

-Todos esperamos eso narcissa.-Respondio harry.Ese dia la noticia fue anunciada al resto de los familiares y amigos.


	2. GRACIAS A DIOS

;Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas. 

GRACIAS A DIOS

" Por haberte encontrado, por haberte conocido amor Por ser tan feliz contigo, por estar enamorados Porque ahora estás conmigo Porque ahora estoy contigo Yo le doy gracias, le doy gracias Gracias a Dios Le doy gracias a la vida Le doy gracias al amor Por haber nacido en el mismo siglo tú y yo" 

Draco siguio trabajando en Pociones magicas con ideas muggles y cuidaba a harry , Iban una vez al mes donde Poppy quien examinaba a Harry con esmero.Cuando Harry empezo su Segundo trimester descubrieron que eran 2 los bebes , asi que se hizo una nueva celebracion , Harry empezo a trabajar desde su casa por indicaciones de Poppy y al principio de su tercer trimester se supo el sexo de 1 de los bebes…un varoncito , harry y draco pensaban como les llamarian.

-Bryan?-preguntaba Harry

-Muy muggle…Castor?

-Quieres que se los gasten de por vida?…Brad?

-Por sobre mi cadaver…Alexander

-Me gusta ese , es como de realeza..ya y ahora el otro bebe no sabemos que es.

-Si es Niñita le podriamos llamar Lilian…como tu madre.

-No prefieres narcissa?

-Prefiero nombres tanto para Muggle como para el mundo Magico y Narcissa es muy "mundo magico".

-A mi me gusta Lilian pero estas seguro?

-Si Lilian Caroline y si es niñito?

-Que te parece Nathan?

-Mmmm no me convence , que tal Ethan?

-Si me gusta muchisimo , entonces sera Alexander y lily o alexander y ethan.

-Como te sientes amor?.

-Draco no estoy enfermo solo embarazado , lo quer si tengo mucha hambre me traerias un whopper?.

-Con que lo quieres gloton?

-Con tocino y queso cheddar , nada mas y papas fritas y sprite y un mac sundae.

-Pero pq no un sundae de Burger King.

-Son mas ricos los del macdonalds

-Algo mas?

-Nada…tienes dinero?

-Porsupuesto , vuelvo-Draco se aparecio en un Burger King dentro de un baño ,compro lo que tenia que comprar y luego se dirigio a un mc donalds , despues de tener todo se metio a un cubiculo y se aparecio en su casa-Aqui esta todo…como va esa espalda?

-Me duele un poco , nada terrible eso si.-Abriendo su comida , Draco se sento detras de el y empezo a ponerle una cremita en la espalda

-Te va a dar frio de ahi pasara , como se siente ahora?

-Rico , Draco…quero que lo hagamos

-Estas en el tercer trimestre.

-Estoy caliente , hagamos una cucharita caliente.

-Seguro?

-Si…o tu no quieres?

-No es eso es que…

-Que …te da asquito pq estoy echo una ballena?-Harry empezo a llorar..desde el final de primer semester las hormonas de el cambiaron y ahora lloraba por todo.

-Amor como me vas a dar asco es solo que no quiero herir a los bebes , me da miedo que ahora que estan mas grandes me sientan dentro de ti.

-No te sentiran , poppy ya me lo dijo y hermi tambien .

-Jamas me darias asco Harry.

-Seguro?

-Seguro amor.

-Aunque sea una ballena.

-No eres una ballena , ademas no solo tienes un Bebe…tienes 2

-Te amo

-Yo mas a ti.

Al dia siguiente tuvieron una reunion con Poppy y Hermione , tenian que hablar el asunto del parto , Mione les llevo unas imagenes de como era un parto normal en una mujer Draco y Harry se tapaban los ojos como si vieran una pelicula de terror.

-Por Dios ,no sean niñitas.

-Asquito asquito-Decia Harry

-Es el nacimiento de la vida….Bueno el asunto que el parto de harry no sera asi.-Dijo un poco enfada hermione

-Gracias a merlin-dijo Draco.

-Tu vas a entrar?-Pregunto poppy

-Si madam…quiero esta con harry en todo minuto.

-Ron entro contigo Mione y vio todo eso?-Pregunto Harry

-Si entro pero no vio nada…el estaba al lado mio asi que no veia nada , bueno en el caso de harry tendremos que hacer una cesarea.

-Le van a meter cuchillo-Preguntaba horrorizado Draco.

-Amor en el mundo muggle es comun operar asi…aqui no lo es tanto pq todo se soluciona con pocimas.

-Es cierto Malfoy , no tienes nada de que preopcuparte…Madam ud ha operado.

-No Hermione ,y tu.

-Si muchas veces…bueno Harry creo que te operare yo y madamm me asistira…supongo que no te da pudor.

-Mmmm Asquitooooooooooo.-Harry se puso a llorar , mientras Draco le consolaba.

-Harry somos amigos hace mas de 10 años por merlin…mirame , la que te habla es la doctora Granger no Mione…yo voy a cuidar de tu parto , lo haremos en St murgo y no estare solo , sera una incision sobre el estomago , y Draco tu estaras a su lado , estaras despierto pero te aplicare anestecia local ok?Harry no tienes que sentirte extraño conmigo yo te kero muchisimo y cuidare de ti…me crees?

-Si…

-Como no romperas bolsa , programaremos la cesaria para un mes mas…ok?

-Ok-dijeron la pareja de esposos , Draco se asustaba con el asunto mientras harry tenia miedo de ver a Mione.

Paso el mes y harry entro en trabajo de parto , sintio un dolor intenso que no le permitio moverse , Draco lo llevo a St Musgo , ahi le esperaba hermione y madam pompfrey.Al entrar vistieron a Draco y pusieron una cortina sobre las costillas de harry , asi Draco no veria nada.Harry estaba asustado al igual que draco , hermione empezo el procedimiento ,

-Harry te estan aplicando la anestecia dentro de unos minutos tendras a tus bebes.

-Mione esto duele y mucho.

-Tranquilo harry..lo que te estoy poniendo va a calmar el dolor…como te sientes?

-Mejor…amor te quedas conmigo?

-Siempre amor…Granger…esto es normal cierto

-Claro ,tranquilos chicos , madam digame los signos.

-Todos normales.

-Y lo de los bebes.

-Uno esta mas fuerte que el otro.

-Ok…Harry no vas a sentir nada si te molesta algo avisa-Hermione subio una suerte de biombo por lo que harry no veia nada , draco si , mientras ella le pedia a poppy todos los instrumentos-Succion , Escarpelo , Separador , Ok..Aki vamos-Hermione metio sus manos dentro del cuerpo de harry y saco un bebe.Draco vio al bebe que rapidamente lloro , vio como hermione cortaba un cordoncito.

-No te vayas a equivocar granger.-dijo Draco preocupado

-Que pasa amor.-Pregunto harry

-Nada mi amor-Dijo Draco

-Sres aqui esta su hijo…madam puede checkearlo?-Hermione le mostro el bebe los chicos lo vieron y luego se lo entrego a Poppy

-Por supuesto Mione.-Dijo poppy un poco emocionada de recibir al bebe de sus ex alumnos

-Ya ahora vamos por el segundo-Mione metio sus manos dentro y saco a otro bebe de adentro.Draco miraba maravillado como mione trabajaba , El bebe lloro con mas fuerza que el primero y hermione iba a cortar el cordon cuando miro a draco-Quieres hacerlo?

-No…estoy muy nervioso y si…-Decia draco mientras movia la cabeza

-Ven-Mione tomo la mano de malfoy ,puso las tijeras y la guio sobre el cordon del bebe cortandolo , Draco solto unas lagrimas de emocion.-Este bebe es una niñita.Madam…como esta el niño.

-Excelente…paseme a la niñita..

-Aqui esta…Draco anda donde harry., Harry como te sientes?

-Bien y los bebes.

-Hermosos altiro te los dan…deben examinarlos…los oyes?-Los dos bebes lloraban a todo lo que daban sus pulmones

-Si…es normal

-Si., es porque son sanos , ya deja de cotorrear que debo cerrrarte.-Hermione empezo a coser a harry mientras Draco y harry se besaban.

-Ok es hr que conoscan a sus hijos.-Hermione les paso a sus gemelos que resultaron ser una pareja.Alexander resulto ser un niño de pelo blanco con ojos verdes , en cambio Lilian salio colorina con ojos grises.Draco habia presenciado todo y se mantenia estoico al lado de su marido cuando le pasaron a los bebes no lo podian creer.

-Son hermosos no?-Preguntaba Harry

-Si son perfectos.Respondia Draco.-Granger te sientes bien

-Si claro malfoy..relajate-Hermione que tenia 5 meses de embarazo descanzo un rato despues del trabajo Draco la fue a ver , todavia recordaba el embarazo de Arthur.Todos los amigos se habian reunido para conocer a los niños Potter-Malfoy hasta que llego una visita inesperada.

Harry domia con Alexander en los brazos y Draco tenia a Lily en los brazos ,Desde que era bebe la niña padecia insomnio.

-Mi niña preciosa…sabes que papa te ama?papa te ama y amara para siempre sin importar que…lo sabias-Lily miraba a su papa y parecia sonreirle , Draco la puso sobre su pecho mientras se sentaba en una mecedora cuando sintio la puerta abrirse , Draco saco su varita porsiacaso y pregunto..

-Quien es?

-Yo-Draco se estremecio al oir esa voz .

-Que haces aqui-Draco no queria darse vuelta , no queria enfrentarse a esos ojos grises.

-Vine a conocer a mis nietos…Narcissa me dijo que nacieron y que eran mellizos.

-Para que queres verles , se los quieres entregar a tu señor-Draco se dio vuelta con la bebe en brazos-oh deberas que MI ESPOSO mato a tu sr con mi ayuda claro esta...quieres envenenarles como me envenenaste a mi…cagarles la vida padre , que no tengan infancia como yo , ten claro que no te dejare que destruyas lo que con tanto esfuerzo hemos construido con Harry.

-Draco , solo he venido a conocer a mis nietos y…

-Y que Padre-Draco lo miraba con furia y con varita en mano esperando que su padre hiciese algo que demostrara sus reales intenciones

-Pedirte disculpas , se que quizas es tarde pero…me estoy muriendo y no quiero morirme sabiendo que tu me odias , se que razones no te faltan hijo , que como padre fui mas cruel que como mortifago pero siempre te quise , a mi manera claro pero te quise.

-No creas que te disculpo , pero es cierto ,tienes derecho a conocer a tus nietos-Draco se acerco y le mostro a la bebita-Ella es Lilian Caroline y el que duerme sobre Harry es Alexander .

-Bonitos nombre…Lilian es por…

-La madre de Harry.

-Y Alexander no tiene Segundo nombre.

-El se llama

-Lucius-Respondio un somnoliento harry que se despertaba y con mucho cuidado tenia afirmado a Alexander.-Acerquese Sr Malfoy , venga a conocer a su nieto,-Draco miraba a Harry , como podia haberle confesado que al bebe le habian puesto Alexander Lucius.Lucius Malfoy se acerco a la cama y vio al bebe que tenia los ojos miy cerrados y fruncia el ceño enojado.

-Es igualito a Draco cuando nacio-No termino de decir eso cuando el bebe abrio los ojos--Tiene tus ojos Harry.-Dijo Lucius

-Asi parece.Quiere Cargarlo?

-No...podria botarlo sin querer-Lucius se sentia un poco avergonzado.

-Como quieras , amor , intercambiamos?

-Ok-Harry le paso Alexander a Draco y Draco le paso Lily a Harry , Despues le beso apasionadamente solo para provocar a su padre , Lucius veia la escena y le cayo una lagrima por su mejilla.-Hola mi muchachote , veo que te has despertado , tienes hambre?-Draco tomo una mamadera y se la puso en la boca al Bebe-Eso tomatela toda , asi seras fuerte como tus papis.

-Sr Malfoy se encuentra mal?-Pregunto Harry con su hija en brazos

-Solo…conmovido , fui un imbecil , me gustaria ser parte de la vida de uds y de los pequeños.

-Sr malfoy ud siempre sera el abuelo de los mellizos pero en realidad debe disculparse con Draco , el se llevo la peor parte.Ud quizo casarlo con Parkinson solo por su dineroy eso un padre que quiere no lo hace.-dijo harry mientras trataba a rrullar a su hija

Draco y su padre conversaron y de a poco con el tiempo la relacion se volvio mas armoniosa , nunca como la relacion entre Draco y Severus , Draco ahora que era padre no comprendia las acciones del suyo , pero por el otro lado veia el cambio en Lucius y veia como los bebes le querian y para cuando Lucius murio , Draco habia logrado perdonarle.

Los funerales fueron solo la familia directa y amigos de Draco con harry.

-Sabes mi amor…mi padre logro resarcirse , antes de morir…los niños llegaron a quererle mucho.

-Si…mira a Severus , esta realmente abatido.

-Mi madre esta igual…sabes hace años que ellos ya no eran un matrimonio , pero mi mama le cuido con esmero hasta el ultimo de sus dias.

-Lo se Narcissa es una mujer excecpcional

Harry y Draco llevaban dias sin dormir una noche entera , no habia caso con Lily era una niña con insomnio , y Alex un niño hambriento asi que era dificl que ambos durmiesen al mismo tiempo.

-Amor la nena no quiere dormir.

-Mecela un poco , yo estoy cambiando el pañal de Alex.

-oh por merlin ese olor.

-Tu hijo Dragon , acaso tu cagas con olor a flores.

-Pero solo toman leche y son tan pequeños como algo tan pequeño puede hacer algo tan asqueroso.

-Tu comes caracoles Draco..esto-le dijo harry hacercandole el pañal-no esta tan mal

-Aleja eso de mi

-Tu cambiaras al proximo-Harry anoto en la pizarra que habia en la pieza , salia que hacia cada padre asi no se peleaban por los turnos.

Mira creo que se durmio?-Dijo Draco con lily en los brazos , estaba pensando en dejarla en la cuna ,la niña empezo a abrir lo ojos.

-Sigamos hablando al parecer eso la calma…mira alex si se durmio , lo pongo en la cuna.

-Srta ud no quiere darle una noche de paz a sus papis-la niña le sonrio a su papito y se aferro mas.

-Lo veo dificl amor , esta Srta no tiene ganas de domir…anda a la cama yo me quedo un rato.

-Seguro leoncito

-Seguro mi amor…anda a dormir.Draco se metio a la cama mientras harry arrullaba a la niña y le empezaba a cartar , la niña se durmio cuando harry la cantaba por tercera vez , Draco escuchaaba a su marido cantar y lo amaba…amaba la ternura y sensibilidad de harry , cuando logro acostar a su hija se metio a la cama con draco.

-Tempus 2 am…mierda.

-Los niños desertaran en 3 hr mas amor.

-Si , lo se , vas a tener que armar una dosis de cafeina mas fuerte.

-Ok…durmamos.

-Ok te amo.

-Yop tb –Los jovenes se acostaron abrazados con el monitor de bebe ,a las 3 hrs los jovenes padres se levantaron los niños lloraban a todo pulmon ,Lily se habia echo y alex tenia hambre.Despues de cambiar a lily logro quedarse dormida al minuto y Alex se durmio con el biberon en la boca y fue imposible sacarselo , eran las 6 am para cuando los padres pudieron acostarse.

Pasaron los meses y los bebes ya estaban dando sus primeros Pasos , lily fue la primera en caminar e hinchaba a su hermanito a seguirla.

Un dia estaba harry trabajando en el living y Draco sentado en el sofa acariciando el cabello de su marido y vieron a lily pararse y ayudo a alex y se fueron de la manito donde sus papas.

-_Papi_-Dijo lily mirando a harry.El par de jovenes se miraron con ojos de plato , su niña habia dicho su priemra palabra.

-Que dijiste princesa?-pregunto Draco

-Papi-Alex se tiro a los brazos de harry , si harry era papi quien era Draco.

-Mi cachorro-harry abrazo a alex y le dio un beso , Draco miraba enternecido pero queria saber como le dirian a el.

-Y yo princesa…quien soy-Draco tomo en brazos a lily , que jugaba con el pelo de Draco ,la niña lo miraba y pensaba que decir

-papito!-Dijo Alex tirandose a los brazos de Draco y con lily lo abrazaron.

Los niños siempre fueron complices ,si uno hacia una travesura el otro siempre se echaba la culpa.Mione tuvo a su bebe que era una niña preciosa a la que llamo Sydney.Y Ginny tambien tuvo un bebe con Blaise a la que llamaron latiffah.Draco no podia creer como habia crecido la familia , solo faltaba que jade se uniera a lo que Seamus decia no gracias.

La madriguera parecia jardin de infantes , mientras Arthur iba al jardin , los bebes se quedaban con molly , la cual los malcriaba a Rabiar.Ginny viajaba constantemente a marruecos con su nena y Hermione bajo los turnos y solo hacia consultas y alguna que otra cirugia.Draco habia echo una guarderia para la gente de la homeopatica y los niños iban bastante para no hacerle la pega mas pesada a Molly y entre ellos se apoyaban bastante por lo cual si parecia una verdadera familia


	3. SHE WILL BE LOVED

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think 

SHE WILL BE LOVED

"Beauty queen of only forty She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful" 

Habian pasado ya 4 años del nacimiento de los mellizos , Lily seguia con el pelo rojo pero habian aparecido unos mechones rubios ,el Pelo de Alexander era casi blanco como el de Draco pero indomable como el de Harry , ambos niños eran muy juguetones y se querian mucho , ademas de ellos estaban Arthur , Sydney y Latiffah.Arthur y Sydney eran Hijos de Ron con Hermione , Arthur nacio 5 meses despues de la graduacion de Hogwarts ,Salio colorin como su padre pero bueno para los estudios como la mama y Sydney nacio 4 meses despues que los Gemelos ,ella tenia el pelo café y se parecia a Ginny mas que a Hermione.Latiffah era la hija de Ginny y Blaise una niña de tez morena ,pelo negro y ojos azules penetrantes , Ginny vivia con Blaise en marruecos y en Inglaterra , y hablaba arabe perfecto , Blaise en sus años de noviasgo la habia empapado de la cultura arabe y Ginny se sentia feliz , claro no usaba velo en inglaterra, eran mas modernos , pero si se habia convertido.Ron trabajaba en el ministerio con Harry , Hermione se manejaba perfecto en ambos mundos y trabajaba en ambos mundos tambien, Blaise era comerciante y Ginny diseñadora.

Draco y Harry se estaban vistiendo era temprano y tenian que ir a sus respectivos trabajos pero antes debian dejar a los niños en su preescolar.Ellos asistian ahi con la hijita de Hermione y la hijita de Ginny y antes habia asistido Arthur.Despues de desayunar Draco estaba abriendo una ventana cuando ve que una lechza le entrega un pergamino.Draco lo abre y dice

-Harry leiste esto?-Preguntaba un incredulo Draco con el pergamino en su mano.

-Que pasa amor?

-Lee , mientras preparo a los niños para llevarlos al kinder-Harry leia el pergamino boquiabierto , no se lo podia creer , Draco mientras le ponia a Lily unos jeans y una minitunica , Alexander trataba de peinarse pero no lo conseguia.

-Papa , no puedo…quero peinarme como tu.

-Venga Alex-Dijo Draco tomando al chico en brazo-lo que pasa es que has sacado el pelo rebelde de Papi.-Harry miro desde el marco de la puerta a Draco y le saco la lengua

-No lo puedo creer-Decia Harry entrando por la puerta

-No entiendo el porque ahora, sera una de sus locuras?-Pregunto Draco arqueando una ceja

-_Que pasa papi?-_Pregunto Lily

-El abuelito albus y la abuelita Minerva se van a casar-Respondio Harry

-Fiesta yupy-los dos niños se subieron a la cama y empezaron a saltar en ella.

_-Queremos mucho al abuelo albus_-decia Lily

-Y a la abuela Minnie-Respondia Alex

-Parece que el Viejo enloquecio y se llevo a Minerva con el-Dijo Draco

-Draco no seas malo , si desde nuestra epoca yo pensaba que esos dos terminarian juntos , ademas reconoce que se ven tiernos.

-Eso si…tu crees que Minerva se case de blanco.

-Realmente amor…eres un capullo…no lo se , lo unico claro es que MAD hara ese vestido.

-Realmente esas muggles estan Ganado mucho dinero gracias al mundo magico , no solo hacen los uniformes de Hogwarts , tambien de Snape organicos y las tunicas de gala .

-Si pero son buenas ademas les encanta esto del mundo magico…no me sorprenderia que un dia aparecieran con varitas haciendo conjuros.

-Te imaginas a la Anita con varita?

-Nononono.Ninguna de las 3 serian seguras con varitas-Harry no habia terminado de decir eso cuando en la chimenea sale la cara de Hermione.

-Les llego esto-Mostrando el pergamino , Draco levanto el de el-Voy para alla

-Tia Mione!-gitaron los mellizos mientras seguian saltando en la cama , Mione aparecio con Molly en brazos y Arthur de la mano.

-Hola Mione

-Hola Malfoy , hola Harry.-saludo Mione , mientras Sydney se tiraba a los brazos de su tio Harry.

-Los mellizos estan ariba Syd , saltando sobre mi cama dijo harry.,Sydney miro a su madre.

-Anda , Arthur le puedes acompañar?

-Si mama…Hola tio Harry , saludos Malfoy-Artur le decia asi a su tio.

-Hola campeon , como esta la escoba , estas volando rapido

-Si malfoy, no como tu pero…

-Pero tu vuelas mas rapido que yo a tu edad , harry no tenia escoba asi que no puede opinar , Te parece si el finde salimos y la ajustamos?

-Enserio malfoy?…Gracias-Arthur se fue corriendo para cuidar a Molly y los mellizos.

-Esa mania de mi hijo de llamarte malfoy.

-Claro si desde que estaba en tu vientre escucho que asi me llamaban era obvio que me llamaria asi , pero esta bien , es como un codigo de nosotros 2 nada mas.

-Esperemos que Latiffa no te llame Sir Huron como su madre.

-_Viene Latiffah?_-Pregunto Lily

-Primero beso a tu tia-Lily le dio un beso a Hermione.-No hoy no…creo que estan en marruecos , pero el finde creo que vienen.

-_Le voy a decir a la abuelita Minnie si podemos ser las que llevemos las flores y los anillos tia hermi_.

-Las 3 se verian preciosas-Hermione miro su reloj y vio lo tarde que era.-Mierda son casi las 9:30.

-Mierda , nos quedamos platicando y estos niños no estan en el jardin.-dijo draco terminandose de arreglar.

-Hagamos algo , yo me llevo a los mellizos y tu llevate a Arthur al cole que queda de camino a tu oficina-le propuso Hermione.

-Me parece..Arthur , Alex Sydney y Lily…

-_Estoy aki papito_-Dijo lily con el ceño fruncido.

-Arthur tu te vas conmigo el resto se va con tia Mione.-Draco Beso a alex , y a Sydney , cuando llego donde Lily ella seguia ofendida-Me vas a dar un beso princesa?-Lily vio a su papa haciendo un puchero asi que le abrazo y dio un beso , luego se acercaron a Harry y los niños se despidieron.Mione se metio a la Chimenea con los 3 se abrazaron.

-Hogsmade Norte-los 4 desaparecieron

-Ya amor me voy no quero que este campeon llegue tarde.-Draco beso a Harry.-vamos Arthur?.-Draco tomo de la mano al niño y dijo-Hogsmade sur.

Tanto Hermione como Draco tenian sus autos dentro del londres magico , los agarraban para dirigirse al londre muggle , Hermy tenia un consultorio Muggle donde les daba remedios homeopaticos , y Draco pasaba una buena parte de la semana alla.

Harry empezo a leer el profeta cuando Ron se aparecio en la casa.

-Hola harry.

-Saludos Ron.

-Y mi gacela?

-Se llevo a los niños al jardin.

-Y huron?

-Fue a dejar a Arthur al cole y de ahi se iba la fabrica.

-Quien diria que esa fabrica partio siendo una empresa falsa.

-Si , entre Draco y Severus la han sacado adelante , despues del escandalo que logro hacer Parkinson y Lucius….Oye supste la ultima.

-Si me dio miedo , Dumbledore casandose con McGonagall

-Pero si siempre se han querido..vamos?

-Te vas a comer eso-Ron señalo unos waffles.

-No cometelos pero los hizo huron.

-mmm que rico cocina el condenado.

-Sabias que tu hijo le dice Malfoy al condenado.

-No me digas , yo como se lo toma, debo retar a Artie?

-Olvidalo le encanta a Draco , quiere muchisimo a Arthur.

-Oye dijiste que el lo llevo?

-Si pq?

-En que se lo llevo?

-Autito.

-Malfoy maneja?

-Si hace muchos años..bueno 3 , no puedo creerlo malfoy primero se caso ,tuvo hijos y despues aprendio a manejar auto , Pollo le enseño.

-Recuerdo como maneja su mujer y peor…como maneja el , mi hijo esta seguro?

-Tu hijo va a llegar a tiempo.

Draco corria su jeep a gran velocidad por las calles de londres y cuando veia una verde pasando a amarilla subia la velocidad , Arthur en vez e ir asustado lo animaba a subir la velocidad.

-Dale malfoy dale.

-Tienes bien puesto tu cinturon campeon.

-Sisisisisi , dale.

-Ok –Draco metio acelerados hasta llegar sobre los 140 kms , estaba llegando al cole y se estaciono , estando a borde de chocar

-Yeeeeeeeeee , otra vez malfoy-Arthur levantava los brazos.-Qujiero ir a la empresa…

-No hoy vas a ir a clases , te dejo en la sala.-Draco salio del auto y bajo a Arthur.le tomo la mano y entro con la arrogancia malfoy como llevandose al mundo por delante-Llegamos campeon , tienes todo?

-Si.

-No…ya se que te falta-Draco saco un poco de dinero-No te lo gastes todo en un dia ni en golosinas , sino Granger me mata

-Gracias Malfoy.- Malfoy se dirigio a la salida del cole , todas las niñas y no tan niñas le miraban , el se sabia observado pero le gustaba., Subio a su auto y partio a la fabrica.

-Arthur quien te vino a dejar?-Pregunto una profesora.

-El es malfoy….

-Ya y que relacion tiene contigo?

-Su marido es el mejor amigo de mi padre y mi madre y su mejor amigo esta casado con mi tia Ginny y es mi padrino

Hermone al otro lado de Londres iba con 3 niños revoltosos en el auto , al llegar al kinder bajo a los 3 y los llevo a la sala.

-Hola Sally.

-Dra Granger veo que viene a manos llenas.

-Si me traje a mi Sydney y a los niños Potter-Malfoy.

-Eso me recuerda hoy haremos el arbol genealogico y mañana Habra reunion de apoderados…podria avisarle a los Padres de Lily y Alex?

-Por Supuesto , Sally me debo ir..Niños los dejo aqui creo que Draco los viene a buscar.

-Chao mami-Sydney beso a su madre y entro.

-Chao tia mione-Los mellizos se abalanzaron a los brazos de su tia

-Se me portan bien diablillos-Les dijo Mione a los niños.

-Siempre nos

-_Portamos divinamente_-Ambos mellizos dijeron y colocaron sus mejores caras de angelitos.

En el jardin los 3 magos en potencia se comportaban como niños cualquiera , a veces usaban sus lapices como varitas , las profesoras se admiraban e incluso comentaban.

-Estos niños cualquier dia podran hacer hechizos.

-Niños Hoy haremos un arbol genealogico , tendran que poner a su familia entera , papa , mama , hermanos ,tios , primos etc etc , por ejemplo tu Keyra con quien vives.Una niñita Afro se levanto y conto que vivia con su mama su papa , la mama de su padre y su hermanito Bebe. Y tu Syd?

-Yo vivo con mi papa Ron , mi mama Mione y mi hermano Arthur , al lado viven mi abuela molly y mi abuelo Arthur con mis tios George y fred.Mi tia ginny esta en Marruecos ahora con tio Blaise y latiffah y tio bill vive con tia fleur en Paris , mi tio Charlie esta en Rumania ahoray a mi tio percy no le hablan por tonto.

-Y Uds Lily y Alex.-Pregunto la profesora.Los mellizos se levantaron y empezaron a hablar

-_Mi Papi se llama harry_-dijo Lily

-Y mi papito se llama Draco.

_-Los papas de papi se murieron cuando el era bebe y se llamaban james y Lily como yo_

Y papito solo tiene a su mama que se llama narcissa y mi abuelo se llamaba Lucius como yo , pero el tambien murui.

-_Pero tenemos abuelos honorarios como los abuelos de Syd , y el abuelito Severus y el abuelito Remus y_

-El abuelo albus y la abuela Minnie que se van a casar.

-Como papi y papito no tienen hermanos , nuestros tios son los mismos que los del Syd y Latiffah pq son muy amigos.

-Y se quieren mucho.

-Y ud no tienen mama?-Pregunto un niño.

-No …tia eso es malo?.pregunto alex

-No , no lo creo-la profesora no pudo responder.

A la tarde Draco paso a buscar a los niños.primero fue por Arthur y luego paso por los 3.

-_Papito!_

-Papito!

-Tio Draco!

-Holas mis niños suban al auto-Los 3 iños le quedaron mirando…algo faltaba , Lily arqueo la cejo tal como lo hacia su padre cuando queria preguntar algo.-los dulces estan en el auto.

-Yeeee!-Gritaron los niños.

-Sr Potter-Malfoy.-Draco temblo ante la profesora…sabia que por lo general si le llamaba la profesora era porque los niños habian echo algo…eran tan traviesos como su esposo lo era en su epoca escolar.

-Sally , buenas tardes…que hicieron mis diablillos ahora?.

-Nada tranquilo solo queria avisarte que tienen tarea ademas de que mañana hay reunion de apoderados.

-Ok mañana nos veras aqui.

Despues de ir a dejar a los hijos de Hermione partio a su casa.Al llegar se encontraron con Harry trabajando alla en el computador.

-Amor llegamos.

-Si son mis 3 amores-Alex y Lily corrieron hacia harry y le dieron un beso , Draco se acerco y le do un tierno beso en los labios a su marido , mientras los niños se tiraron en el living a hacer sus tareas-Como has estado amor?

-Todo bien , mi padrino te manda saludos.-Harry trato de arquear la ceja pero no lo consiguio,Draco ahogo una risita burluna (N/A solo los malfoy pueden hacer eso…viene en su ADN)

-Y dulces a los niños.

-Tu sabes que es un malcriador , oye quedo muy sorprendido con las nuevas noticias.

-Que dijo?

-Que el Viejo habia enloquecido y arrastrado a Minerva en su locura , lo peor es que cuando se casen el Viejo va a renunciar a su puesto de director y se lo ofrecio a Severus.

-Y que dijo?

-Que podria ser…ven que te quiero mirar…MI amor que estas guapo-Draco beso a harry ,los niños ni se inmutaron estaban tan acostumbrados a ver a sus padre besandose y dandose muestras de amor.-Mañana tenemos reunion en el preescolar.

-Que hicieron ahora?

-Nada , van todos los padres.-Estaban haciendose cariño y mirando como los niños hacian las tareas cuando Alex se le acerco.

-Papito?

-Dime Alex

-Pq con Lily tenemos 2 papis y ninguna mami?-Draco no sabia como explicarle a su hijo que pasaba.

-Lo que pasa mi cachorro de dragon es que los Muggles y los magos se casan hombre y mujer , pero a veces tb se casan hombre con hombre como yo y papi , pero aunque no tengan mama nos tienen a nosotros y nosotros los amamos mucho.De echo con papi estamos casados en el mundo magico y en el muggle.

-Y como fue que papi nos tuvo en su pancita?-Preguntaba curioso Alex.

-Lo que pasa es que papi es un mago muy especial…se acuerdan que les dije que nosotros somos magos y que uds tambien lo son pero que no se lo deben decir a nadie del jardin.-Lily tambien se acerco para escuchar la explicacion

-Si-respondieron los niños.

-Bueno a veces en el mundo magico los papis como Harry y yo pueden tener hijos.

-_o sea papito tu_

-Y papi pueden

.-_Hacernos un_

.-Hermanito?-Peguntaron los 2 niños a su padre.Draco los miraba y le recordaba a los gemelos Weasley

-Mmmmm si si podemos , pero esto secreto entre nosotros.

-_Y tu papi en que trabajas_-Harry no supo como seria la conversion de su trabajo en el mundo Muggle.

-Yo soy como un policia que busca a los malos.pero es secreto…como espia y policia , pero en el mundo magico

-_y tu papito_

-Yo…quimico farmaceutico ,pero de homeopatia , que es medicina natural.-Respondio Draco a su hija.

Al dia siguiente los mellizos hicieron una exposicion delante de los otros padres , algunos miraban con recelos a estos 2 hombres guapos que tenian hijos bellisimos.Alex era mas timido como Harry y saco la beta estudiosa de Draco, en cambio Lily tenia la personalidad Malfoy pero la Humildad de Harry y los dos juntos se metian en problemas tal como lo hacian harry con Ron en su infancia.


	4. LOVE IS ALL AROUND

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think 

LOVE IS ALL AROUND

"You know I love you, I always will My mind's made up by the way that I feel There's no beginning, there'll be no end 'Cause on my love you can depend I see your face before me As I lay on my bed I cannot get to thinking Of all the things you said You gave your promise to me and I gave mine to you I need someone beside me in everything I do" 

Pasaron Rapido las semanas y llego el dia de la Boda de Dumbledore con Mcgonagall , lily , Latiffah y Sydney fueron las niñas de las flores.Arthur entrego a Mcgonagall y Alex llevo los anillos, los padrinos de Dumbledore fueron Harry y Severus los de Mcgonagall eran Molly weasly y Hermone Granger.Despues de la boda armaron la fiesta , Todos los amigos etaban Incluido amigos Mugggles como Dj Pollo y las nenas de MAD

-Si no es Severus Snape.-Se acerco una ahora castaña al profesor de pociones

-Maca…se lucieron con los trajes.

-Si,viniendo de ti es un gran cumplido…y tu por fin te decidiste a invitar a narcissa?

-Tu viniste con Krum?-dijo Snape tratando de desviar el tema

-Claro…por algo es mi novio ya…5 años.

-No te casaras?

-Si…si ya nos comprometimos…debiste ver a mi padre cuando Viktor le pidio mi mano ,

eso me gusta de los magos.

-Que?

-Son tan ceremoniales y llenos de ritos pero sin ser niñitas para sus cosas.

-krum nunca podra ser una niñita maca.

-Lo se…oye y no me respondiste.

-Vine solo.

-Sev…deberias declararte pero ya , es una mujer muy bella y dudo que seas el unico en verlo.

-No es tan facil.

-Ahora te bajo la timidez Snape…no seas niñita-Snape le dio una mirada que hubiese congelado al 99 de sus estudiante , la joven se le quedo viendo puso sus manos en la cintura y le dijo-Sabes que no temo tus miradas fulminantes.Tengo a la anita no se te olvide.

-Es increible que viendose tan serena y calmada tenga ese caracter de dictadora.

-Y como estamos por casa…yo te digo lo que veo , soy tu amiga y es mi deber hacerlo Sev no te enojes…te diria que bailasemos pero…

-Tu novio es celoso

-Si…Kizas la proxima boda a la que asistas sea la mia…aunque lo mas probable es que hagamos dos celebraciones mis padres no entenderian que mi esposo es brujo…y explicarle seria com explicar aqui que es internet o la diferencia entre un pc y un mac.-La joven le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a los brazos de su futuro marido que miraba con terror a la rubia y a la embarazada que exigian sus varitas pronto.

En la fiesta Dumbledore anuncio que se retiraba de la docencia dentro de los proximos 4 años.Severus por su lado se sentia un poco triste , hasta su maestro se habia casado y el estaba enamorado pero dudaba ser correspondido , ademas de sentirse mal pq el amor de su vida era la viuda del que fuera su mejor amigo.Dumbledore vio el rostro de tristeza de Severus y se le acerco.

-Veo que sigues siendo amigo de esa chica muggle.

-Si ella me alegra mucho , me da animos-Dijo sin quitar los ojos de narcissa.

-Hermosa no Severus?

-Si , lastima que no tenga conciencia Albus.

-La amas?

-Importa Albus acaso , ella nunca me miraria de esa manera , Lucius apesar de todo era imponente yo que soy , un amargado professor de pociones.

-En 4 años mas seras el director de Hogwarts yo quiero viajar y Minnie no me va a permitir que no me retire.Lastima que no veremos a nuestros nietos entrar pero tu les podras recibir bien.

-Te imaginabas que seria abuelo honorario de los Hijos de harry Potter y de Ron Weasley.

-Bueno son los hijos de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tambien , los mejores alumnos de su generacion…Todo lo que tuvieron que hacer Draco y Harry para estar juntos.menosmal que estabas ahi para ayudarlos , viste lo que ninguno de nosotros vio en su momento…por eso Narcissa siente una gratitud enorme hacia a ti.

-Yo quiero amor Albus , no gratitud-En eso se acerca Lily y levanta los brazos.

-_Abu Sev , bailas conmigo_?-lily puso cara de gatito, sabia que conseguiria lo que quisiera con su abu Sev.Severus tomo a la niña en brazos.

-Albus dejaremos esta conversacion para mas adelante…mi nieta quere bailar.-Severus tenia en brazos a Lily con los ojos cerrados.

-No se ve tierno?-Narcissa miraba a Severus bailar con Lily , como la niña ponia toda su confianza en su abuelo y el la cuidaba…como cuidaba a Draco en su infancia

-Si…creo que Severus tiene mucho amor para dar.

-Lo se Molly , yo tambien lastima que para el solo sea la viuda de su mejor amigo.

-No lo se Narcissa , he visto como te mira.

-Por merlin Molly parecemos niñas de 15 años , para Severus siempre sere la esposa de Lucius Malfoy y jamas vera a narcissa Black

-Abuela Cissa , que pasa?-Alex y Arthur se habian acercado a sus abuelas-Te estabas acordando del abuelo?

-No mi amor , no pasa nada.

-Yo creo que quieren bailar con nosotros como esta bailando Lil-Dijo Arthur-Tia cissa bailas conmigo?

-Claro artie vamos-Narcissa sonrio , hacia tiempo que no se encantaba con algo tan simple que salr a bailar con un niño de 7 años.

-Y tu Mamolly bailas conmigo?

-Claro mi amor enseñemosle.-Molly salio a la pista con su nieto , apesar de no ser su abuela real era parte de los honorarios.Sydney y Latiffah querian bailar tambien pero no tenian pareja.

-Señoritas bailarian con sus tios?-Pregunto harry al lado de Draco.

-Siiiiiiiiiiii-Dijeron las niñas.

-Yo con harry y tu con Draco?-Pregunto Latiffah

-Dale , de ahi cambiamos.

-Si Syd -cada tio tomo a una niña en brazo y empezaron a bailar , al final todos bailaban en la pista.

Minerva estaba feliz tomada del brazo de Albus , sus nietos honorarios los miraban felices , incluso habian ido Neville Longbottom con Luna que ahora era su esposa.ella era periodista mientras el se habia transformado en medimago pero era oftalmologo , Minerva era feliz de ver que sus alumnos mas queridos permanecian a su lado y que apesar de todo lo pasado seguian siendo amigos.Al rato llego Seamus con Jade , ella se veia mucho mas occidental que Ginny , se habia comprometido con el irlandes ya pero no vivian juntos pq la religion de ella no lo permitia.

-Profesora-Fueron Ginny , con hermione y jade a saludar.

-Por Merlin , no puedo creer lo adultas que se ven y ud quien es?

-Ella es mi cuñada Jade , es hermana de Blaise y esta comprometida con Seamus.

-Un Gryffindor.

-Si algo tienen los Gryffindor que hacen magia en los Zabinni.

-Y a que escuela fuiste-Preguntaba McGonagall

-A beauxbatons , mis padres decidieron que es mejor para una srta un colegio de puras mujeres.-contesto jade-Y mi sobrinita?

-Por ahi jugando.

-No puedo creer que Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger sean madres. , bueno Hermione si ya que el bebe nacio practicamente despues de el termino del año.-Minerva se reia sola.

-Que pasa profesora?-Pregunto hermione.

-Recuerdo cuando malfoy estaba monitoreando su embarazo y vi que ud estaba en su cama copn el sr weasley con el sr malfoy y el sr potter…la cara de panico de su marido y del sr potter.

-Si fue demasiado chistoso profesora.

-Tu metida en una cama con esos tres?-Pegunto jade

-Si , lo que pasa es que los chicos estudiaban y se metieron en mi cama pq no me podia mover , estaba con sintomas de perdida y draco se levanto a hacerme una pocion que necesitaba y llego la profesora y al verlo los chicos se asustaron menos Malfoy el llego y se metio en la cama.

-Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos…tantas cosas que la profesora fue testigio y colaboradora.

-Me hubiese gustado ir a Hogwarts , bueno mis hijos iran alla.

-Lastima que no vere a Arthur entrar , me hubiese gustado estar ahi.

-pero supongo que ira a la seleccion?

-Yo creo , me gustara ver a Artie entrar a mi casa.

-Y quien sera la jefa de la casa

-Creo que Tonks o Lupin serian unas buenas opciones

-Y Slytherin?

-No lo se Albus debe ver eso

Las mujeres conversaban animadamente mientras los niños bailaban , Luego vino la hr de la torta y los discursos, para cuando termino la fiesta Harry se Acerco al dj

-Wena musica Pollo , como siempre

-Gracias , cuando me vas a dar una varita para cargar mis equipos.

-Todos quieren varitas , tu mujer y anita ya estaban reclamando pq no tenian, convence a dumbledore para que te de una…por mientras te ayudo?

-Bueno…-Harry con la varita empezo a guardar todo , draco por mientras metia a los niños al auto.

-Y tu mujer, se ve bella el embarazo le sienta?

-Si es cierto , pero tiene apenas 4 meses sino no habria podido volar…oye muy dificil tener gemelos?

-Terrible…pero vale la pena ,cuanto te quedas en Londres.

-Una semana de ahi de vuelta a la realidad.-Respondio Pollo-Tu marido te espera…nos vemos.

-Chao niñas

-Dale harry Adios

-Chao Harry-Las chicas de Mad se despieron del brujo.

Llegaron a casa y acostaron a los niños , luego se fueron a dormir , el dia habia sido agotador

-Se veia preciosa nuestra Princesa.-decia harry abrazado a Draco, mientras le besaba.

-Si con Nuestro cachorro , viste que bien llevo los anillos?.

-Si no puedo creer lo grande que estan.

-Nunca pense que seriamos tan felices , teniamos todo en contra.

-Ves es que estabamos destinados.

-Viste a mi madre ,se veia tan triste-Dijo Draco acurrucandose mas con su amor

-Si , Severus tambien pero siempre el se ha visto asi , la unica vez que lo veo feliz es cuando esta con los niños.

-Si quien diria que el siendo tan parco seria tan tierno con los niños.Bueno conmigo tambien era asi cuando era un niño.

-Si? El te concentia…bueno en la escuela tambien a uds le mandaba mucho menos tarea que a nosotros.

-Si , el me cuido desde que tengo uso de razon.

-Me imagino que mis padres hubiesen sido felices de vernos juntos.

-Bueno Molly lo tomo bien , incluso ahora es amiga de mi madre.

-Si tu mama renacio…cuando Lucius murio.

-No se si el sabra todo el daño que causo.


	5. SONNET

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think 

SONNET

"Why can't you see That nature has its way of warning me Eyes open wide Looking at the heavens with a tear in my eye Yes, there's love if you want it Don't sound like no sonnet, my lord Yes, there's love if you want it Don't sound like no sonnet, my lord My lord" 

Pasaron 4 años y Severus estaba a pto de hacerse cargo del colegio , Albus y Minerva se habian mudado a Hogsmade y los niños ya habian partido el colegio , estudiaban en la misma escuela que Arthur.

Severus aparte de estar en Hogwarts seguia de director en Homeopaticos Snape y Draco cumplia con sus funciones de director de la compañia , le habian ofrecido el puesto de professor de pociones pero lo habia rechazado.

-Draco pq no te haces cargo de la clase de pociones.

-Padrino tengo paciencia con mis niños pq los amo , con los hijos de Ron y Blaise pq son mis sobrinitos preciosos pero de ahi a tener niños como Parkynson y Longbotton no es un poco mucho.

-Severus , Draco terminaria mandando crucios a diestra y siniestra , ademas que pasaria con la fabrica.

-Harry dudo que necesiten el dinero.

-Nosotros no Severus…pero los trabajadores si.-Dijo harry.

-Y quien hara defensa contra las artes oscuras padrino?

-Harry harias tu la clase o se la doy a Weasley?

-Y Remus Severus?

-Mmmmm queria tomarse este año sabatico , ademas que con Tonks y el niño que adoptaron esta de manos llenas.

-Abuelo Severus

-_Abu sev_-llegaron los niños de clases , y se lanzaron a los brazos de su abuelo , detras venia narcissa.

-Hola mis niños ,Por merlin Lily que te vez bella y tu Alex estas cada dia mas Grande , es impresionante Draco es identico a ti…claro tiene los ojos de Potter.-Dijo casi escupiendo el apellido.

-Muy cierto Severus-Narcissa habia entrado al living despues de besar a su hijo y yerno se acerco a Severus que tenia un niño en cada pierna-Alex es igual a Draquito cuando niño.

_-Y yo abuela a quien me paresco?_

-Tu mi amor eres igualita a tu abuela Lily ,sabes yo la conocia cuando ibamos al colegio , de echo Severus tu no eras compañera de Lily.

-Si , sabes su abuela Lily me defendia de su abuelo james.

-Pq abuelo?-Preguntaba Alex

-Pq mi papa era un capullo , como Draquito-Respondio Harry

-Veo que andas gracioso mi amor.

-_Ya papi , no molestes a papito.tu no eres ningun capullo papito_.

-Gracias mi amor.

-Y como se portaron en el cole?-Pregunto Severus

-_Super_

-Bien

-A veces estos 2 me recuerdan a los gemelos Weasley-Dijo Severus.

_-Abuelito como es eso que ya no Vives en Hogsmade sino en Hogwards-Pregunto lily_

-Lo que pasa quue Albus se fue a vivir a Hogsmade asi que me dijo que yo viviese en la escuela.

-Y cuando entremos a Hogwards tu seras director?-Pregunto Alex.

-_Ojalas_.

-Niños recen por que no-Dijo harry riendose.

-Pq Papi?-preguntaron ambos niños al mismo tiempo

-Pq tu abuelito Severus cuando nosotros ibamos en el colegio , me odiaba me quitaba puntos por cualquier cosa , me decia Sr Potter y a mi y tio ron eramos lejos los mas maltratado.

-Se te olvida Longbotton-Agrego Draco

-Tio Neville? Pero si es un Medimago , no le iba bien en el cole?-dijo Alex

-No en el ramo que hacia Severus.

-De echo le tenia miedo.-Dijo Draco.Narcissa miraba la escena , en su Corazon como hubiese deseado que ese hombre fuese el padre de Draco.Lo veia ahi riendo con sus nietos y su hijo y pareja , recordo que cuando a Draco le estaban obligando a casarse con Pansy parkinson el estuvo ahi defendiendo a su hijo y que incluso participo en el rapto del novio.

-_Abuelito pq eras tan malo con papi?_

-Mira Lily tu papi salia a deshoras , no era agradable conmigo y no estudaba…se dedicaba a hacer travesuras con tio ron y arrastraban a tu tia Hermione.-Los dos niños miraron a Harry y fruncieron el ceño

-Y tu siempre nos retas

-_Cuando te llaman del cole._

Con el pasar de los años las personalidades de los dos niños eran mas marcadas , Lily era niña apasionada , sin mucho miedo a nada y que defendia a los niños que veia mas debiles.Alex era mas calmado , mas observador y concienzudo , le proporcionaba a Lily la coherencia necesaria y Lily el valor.Ambos al unirse eran capaces de las travesuras mas locas por ende tanto harry como Draco Vivian en el colegio.

Otro detalle de los pequeños eran sus niveles de magia los cuales eran superiores a los magos de su edad ,apesar de tener 7 años , su magia estaba en el msimo nivel que Arthur.Hermone era su pedriatra y se impresionaba con sus niveles.

Aparte sus padres le inculcaron amor por la magia y hacian pekeños hechizos usando las varitas de los padres , claro no mucha gente aprobaba eso pero Harry temia por la vida de sus hijos y Draco tambien.

Un dia estaban los 5 pequeños reunidos mientras su padres Charlaban , si solos los mellizos Potter-malfoy eran temidos , cuando se juntaban con los hermanitos Weasly y Latiffah Zabinni era para asustarse enserio, entre los 5 se potenciaban

-_Saben , creo que el abuelo Severus esta muy solito_.

-Si yo tb lo creo , deberia casarse..Dijo Alex

-Si pero con quien.-Preguntaba sydney

-Con mamolly no puede.-Dijo Arthur

-Pq no?-Pregunto Alex

-Pq uno se casa solo con 1 persona-Respondio Sydney

-En marruecos no , alah permite que los hombres tengan mas de una esposa-Dijo Latiffah-Alah dice que mientras el marido le de a todas las esposas lo mismo esta todo bien. –Los 5 niños pensaban que hacer

-_Ya se…- la abuela narcissa , ella tambien esta solita._

-Si Lily , pero como los juntamos…-Pensaba Arthur , en eso llego la Sra weasley ,

..Que traman mis diablitos?.Molly despues de tenr a Fred y george tenia mas experiencia de una pitoniza el ver los ojos de los niños

-Nada abuelita.Dijeron los 5 niños a coro.

-_Solo queremos que el abu Sev_.

-Se case con la abuela narcissa.

-Saben que…les voy a ayudar-Dijo la matriarca de los Weasley

-Ya lily es hr de darte un baño para que te vayas a dormir-dijo Draco a su hija.

-_Papito me lo puede dar mi abuela Cissa_?-Pregunto Lily inocentemente.

-Si Draco deja que yo se lo doy-Narcissa tomo de la mano a la niña y se fueron al baño.

-Vieron que bonita se veia mi abuelita Cisssa hoy?-Dijo Alex mirando a Severus-abuelito cierto que se veia Hermosa mi abulita.

-Si Alex mucho-Respondio un rojo Severus.

-A mi me gustaria que la abuelita se casara como lo hicieron los abuelitos Dumbledore-dijo Alex.

-Y pq cachorro?-Pregunto Harry intrigado.

-Pq asi no estaria tan solita, y tendria a alguien que la cuidaria como tu cuidas a papito-Respondio Alex

-Tu abuela es grande y quizas no quiera nadie al lado-Dijo Severus.

-Todos quieren alguien al lado-Dijeron en coro Harry y Draco.

-_Viste lo guapo que se veia Abu Sev_-Dijo Lily

-Si mi niña.

-_Sabes vi como unas vivoras lo miraban…me dan unos celos abuelita ,yo quero que mi abuelito este con alguien tan lindo como el_.

-Ah si? Y como tendria que ser tu candidata-preguntaba entretenida Narcisa mientra la niña se acurrucaba en el agua y hacia como que pensaba

-_Mmmmmm_-Lily busco los ojos de su abuela-_Elegante , bonita , inteligente , que le gusten los niños , alguien como tu abuelita._

-Como yo dices-Narcissa cubrio con un pequeño rubor sus mejillas.

-_Si , tu deberias casarte con el abuelo , asi no estaria solito.-diciendo esto_ , Lily se paro y la abuela la arropo con una toalla , luego peino su cabello y le hizo un hechizo para que se secase altiro, Lily se puso su pijama de Osito y bajo y se sento en las piernas de su abuelo.Alex mientras subia y se metio al agua que ya habia sido cambiada

-_Abuelito_.

-Si mi niña.

-_Yo soy tan bonita como mi abuelita Cisssa?-_Lily miraba a Severus y Harry ya iba entendiendo por donde iba la a esa niña y podia entender que pasaba por esa cabecita loca

-Si severus…respondele a tu nieta-Dijo Harry.

-Claro mi amor , eres tan bonita como tu abuela Cissa.

-_Yo quiero ser como ella , es tan elegante y bonita , no entiendo como NADIE ha visto eso-_Miro a Severus que le hacia cariño, le dio un beso y se bajo de sus piernas , luego le dio un Beso a Draco y otro a Harry, este ultimo tomo a su hija y la fue a acostar.Al llegar a la pieza y meterla en la cama pregunto.

-Lily…que estan tramando tu con Alex.

-_nada papi , pq?_

-No querras juntar a tu abuela Cissa con tu abu Sev o si?

-_Pq no papi ,ellos se conocen hace mucho y estan solitos , la abuela necesita que la protejan y el abuelo que una mujer lo cuide y como no le gustan los abuelitos_.-Para Lily era mas normal ver homosexuales que heteros, todavia se confundia un poco.

-Sabes hija…creo que tienes razon , pero uno no los puede obligar , aunque se verian ben juntos.

-Abuelita…no te da miedo estar tan solita en tu casa.

-No mi amor porque.

-No se se me ocurria que te podias mudar al colegio con el abuelito Sev ,asi el te protegeria.

-Que ocurencias las tuyas..

-Tu no quieres a mi abuelito?-Pregunto Alex esperando ver la reaccion de narcissa.

-claro que lo quiero-Dijo narcissa mientras sacaba al niño de la bañera.

-Uds dos deberian casarse, pq estoy seguro que el te quiere mucho-No alcanzo a decir eso cuando Severus se encontraba en el baño ,para despedirse-Cierto abuelo quue tu quieres a la Abuela Cissa?

-Claro claro-Severus se puso rojo , le dio un beso a su nieto y a la esposa de su amigo y salio.

-Te lo dije….

-Tus hijos estan tratando de juntar a Severus y a tu madre.

-Estas loco leoncito mio.

-No me sorprenderia que esten todos los niños metidos en esto y mas que algun adulto le este ayudando.siendo hijos de quienes son…recuerda que la idea de raptarte fue de ron.

-Severus y mi madre?…no lo se harry.

-Te molestaria dragon?

-No para nada pero no se si el la ame ni ella , no lo se han sufrido tanto que solo me gustaria verles con un amor enteramente correspondido , no gratitud.

-No lo se…severus se ruborizo muchas veces.

-Si pero el es muy timido tu lo sabes.

-Yo no desecharia la idea , asi como asi.

-Ok , voy a tantear el terreno mi amor…ahora-Draco tomo su varita y hechizo la pieza…Tengo ganas de comermelo a besos Sr Potter.

-No me diga Sr Malfoy…tendra que quedarse con las ganas pq yo lo hare primero.-Harry se subio sobre Draco y empezo a besarle , para empezar a a sacarle su pijama , empezo a besar su pecho y bajo hasta su estomago , Draco tenia la cabeza de harry entre sus manos y lo impulso a seguir bajando ,Harry agarro la ereccion de Draco para besarla , mientras su rubio compañero Gemia , luego Harry separo las piernas de su esposo , para dejar su excitacion de mayor tamaño y subir por su estomago y acabar en sus labios mientras su esposo lo daba vuelta.y empezaba a frotarse contra harry mientras le besaba.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh Draco

-Esta rico mi amor?

-Mucho no pares.-Draco seguia frotandose cada vez a mas velocidad , para luego sacar lubricante y empezar a preparar a Harry , mientras hacia eso empezo a torturar los pezones de su marido , cuando logro poner 3 dedos en su interior , los reemplazo por su miembro , empezo a embestir lentamente , mientras masturbaba a su pareja al mismo tiempo.Harry agarro la cara de Draco , mientras daba pequeños mordiscos.Harry se corria casi al mismo tiempo que sus esposo,Draco quedo acostado sobre su esposo , mientras Harry le acariaciaba los cabellos.


	6. SWEET HARMONY

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think 

SWEET HARMONY

"all this time spinning round and round made the same mistakes that we've always found surely now we could move along make a better world? no it can't be wrong let's come together right now oh yeah in sweet harmony" 

Al dia siguiente llego Ron con sus hijos donde Harry , tenia acordado que en las mañanas Draco los llevaba al colegio y en la Tarde Hermione los pasaba a buscar.Hoy Ron traia ademas a Latiffah.Primero llegaron ellos dos y luego venia Hermione con sus hijos

-Hola Harry.

-Ron , que bueno que llegaste , y veo que vienes muy bien acompañado.

-Hola tio harry , como estas?.

-Bien latiffah y tu, Te estas quedando donde tu tio Ron.

-Si.

-Blaise y Ginnie tuvieron que ir de urgencia a Marruecos y prefirieron que esta chiquitita se quedara con nosotros.-Estaba en eso cuando draco bajo de la pieza con sus niños

-Hola Ron.

-TIO RON!-Alex y Lily se le tiraron a los brazos de su tio el cual los recibio gustoso.

-Hola mis diablillos-Ron abrazo a sus sobrinos , mientras hacia eso aparecio a Hermione con dos niñitos.

-Tio harry-Sydney se tiro a los brazos de de harry.

-Y tu no saludas?-Draco se quedo mirando a Arthur.

-Hola Malfoy.

-Hola tio Draco.

-Hola mis florecitas preciosas.Y Blaise y Ginny?

-Mis papas estan en Marruecos y me estoy quedando donde tio Ron.

-Sabes…podrian quedarse aqui hoy , Mione les tinca?.-Pregunto Harry

-Si mami

-Dale mama

.Si tiaaaa.-Los 3 niños suplicaban.

-Ok…del cole los paso a dejar aqui…Harry , Draco estan seguros?

-Si por supuesto, pero te llevas solo a los diablillos ,Syd y latiffah , yo me llevo a Arthur a la fabrica…te tinca campeon?.-Dijo Draco

-Siiiii , me vas a dejar jugar con las pociones.

-Claro. Pronto entras a Hogwarts tienes que interiorisarte en el tema.

-Ok entonces estamos listos , tu te llevas a los niños y yo los traigo de vuelta….espero que sepan en que se metieron.

-Nosotros felices-Dijo Harry , beso a toda la familia mientras salian , se quedo solo con Ron.

-No los entiendo como tienen energias.

-Sabes Ron Siempre quise un familion como el que tenemos , draco tambien , nuestras infancias fueron tan solitarias que esto nos ayuda a sentirnos mejor , nuestros hijos viviran rodeado de gente que los quiere.

-Si todavia recuerdo a Draco confensadome que me envidiaba.

-Si…ese año fue un año extraño.

-Ni que lo Digas.Oye huron hizo waffles hoy.

-Si.sirvete , pero rapido que nos tenemos que ir.

-Por Dios harry nos podemos aparecer directo en la reunion.

-Sabes que odio aparecerme….

Buenas tardes Draco.

-Hola Julia , como va la seleccion de personal.

-Bastante bien , el perfil sicologicos de ellos son acordes.

-Severus llego?

-Si , en los laboratirios privados….este es su hijo.

-Este…no , el es mi amigo Arthur.Es el hijo mayor de la doctora Granger

-Buenas tarde Srta.

-Buenas tardes Arthur.-Saludo Julia , ella seguia en el negocio apesar del escandalo de lo del plasma , de echo ella fue la que dio la voz de aviso, ahora era la mano derecha de Draco.Era una joven bellisima con una melena y cara de muñeca de porcelana.-Les mando la merienda al despacho?

-No mandala a los laboratorios , y el doctor malaguer?

-Investigando soobre unos recostituyentes sanguineos en Praga , necesitas algo mas

-No nada , vamos campeon.?

-Dale malfoy-al entrar al Laboratorio se encontro con Severus con su tunica y cabellos amarrado.

-Padrino llegamos.

-Hola draco-Dijo de espalda a los muchacho.

-Hola abuelo.

-Arthur…ven para aca y Saluda a tu abuelo

-Que haces?

-Una pocion de ADN , me pasas la caja Verde.

-Toma…Abuelo cuando entre a Hogwarts tu me haras clases?

-No Arthur yo ya no hago clases.

-Y como voy a aprender a hacer las pociones como tu.

-Mira siempre tendras la contraseña de mi despacho y tu tio Draco y tu madre te pueden enseñar…sabes ella era mi mejor alumna con tu tio draco.

-Si? y mi padre?

-Tu padre?….tu padre y el Sr Potter aprobaban solo pq usaban los apuntes de tu mama , ella se enojaba…es mas hasta sexto año peleaban por cualquier cosa.

-Si de ahi mi papa se atrevio a confesarse…es extraño que a medida que la gente crece le cuuesta mas expresar lo que siente…cierto ABUELO.-Draco y Severus se quedaron mirando perplejos ante tal reflexion.

-Yo creo que Arthur tiene razon Severus , de donde saliste tan brillante.

-De mama creo.

-Muy cierto Arthur , ya pasame la caja azul.-Le dijo Severus.

-Ok…sabes si yo fuese mayor me casaria con una mujer como tia Cissa , es tan bella.

Malfoy no tienes una sobrina como ella.

-Sorry , pero Lily es muy guapa.

-Si eso es cierto pero es muy chica para mi malfoy , ademas es mi prima…ves abuelo tu tienes suerte tia Cissa es de tu edad.-Draco miraba como el niño tenia la sutileza de Ron.

-Si padrino…mi madre es de tu edad.-Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ya par de capullos , ponganse los lentes y draco pasame la caja roja ponle unos polvos solo unos pocos.-Draco se acerco , y le esparcio los polvos y la formula hizo una pequeña explosion en el caldero.luego un liquido Rosado aparecio.

-Malfoy puedo avisalrle al tio harry que llegamos bien y que vamos para alla mas rato.

.-Si claro…padrino vas a la casa?

-Bueno…

-Avisale a tio harry que mi padrino va para la casa con nosotros

-Ok…alo tio Harry voy con malfoy y el abuelo Sev a la casa ok…

Al rato Draco se fue con Arthur a su casa…paso por unas pizzas para llevar a la casa , Severus fue con ellos.

-Alo Arthur ok yo le aviso traes a mi abuelito Sev…si, ok tendremos todo listo , bye…Lily todo esta listo habla con papi ahora.

-_Papi pq no le dices a la abuelita Cissa que venga.-dijo Lily_

-Mmm y como para que seria?

-_Viene papito y el abuelo Severus para aca…apurate papi._

-Ok…pero niños no los presionemos…si papito se enoja.

-Fuimos nosotros…ya papi llamala que deben venir ya…tu sabes como maneja papito de rapido.-le dijeron los mellizos a su padre

-Si-harry metio la cabeza a laa chimenea y se dirigio a la malfoy manor , ahi encontro a narcisa leyendo.

-Narcissa , permiso.

-Harry , que haces.

-Estoy con los niños en la casa y la querian ver…querria venir a casa..estoy con mis diablillos mas los hijos de Ron y latiffah.

-Ok voy para alla.-Narcissa llego , y vio a Harrry jugando con 4 niños , al verlo con una corona se dio cuenta lo necesaria que era , al llegar los 4 niños se le tiraron encima luego las tres niñas raptaron a su abuela…ella solo se dejaba hacer , primero lily le solto el pelo ,Syd busco maquillaje en la cartera y la pinto y latiffah busco un paquete.

-Tia Cissa mis abuelitos de marruecos te mandaron esto..-Le paso un traje Arabe hermoso que se componia en un vestido corto semi traslucido, con unos pantalones del mismo color…-pontelo.

-Sisisisisisis pontelo.

-Solo para darles en el gusto-narcissa se fue al baño y se cambio de ropa , Le sorprendio ver que todavia conservaba su figura de antaño una talla 40 perfecta..salio de la pieza y las tres niñas se maravillaron.

-_Abuelita te ves_

-Hermosa tia-Dijo Molly

-Suina muy suina.-Replico Latiffah

-Uds creen niñas?

-_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.papi , Alex suban a ver a mi abuela_.

-Que pasa lily.-Subio harry y se encontro a narcissa que con esa ropa y el cabello suelto se veia 10 años mas joven-narcissa te ves realmente bella , no alex.

-Como una veela.-Dijo el niño mirando a su abuela

-Gracias , el timbre-narcisa sonrio un poco avergonzada ,mientras bajaba con los niños sono el timbre-Yo abro.-narcissa abrio la puerta y ve a su hijo con 4 cajas de pizza y a Severus trayendo a Arthur en su espalda , vestido como Muggle de traje y corbata con el pelo amarrado.

-Acaso tengo una tia de mi edad.

-Draco por Merlin.

-Madre te ves

-Hermosa…pareces una veela-Dijo Severus sin comprender que habia sido un pensamiento en voz alta , Arthur se le quedo mirando al igual que Draco , al comprender que habia pasado se puso rojo , al entrar a la casa se le tiraron los 4 niños restantes.

Despues de conversar un rato Draco se llevo a Harry a la cocina

-De quien ha sido la idea esta.

-De los niños…sabes creo que ellos se gustan.-dijo Draco

-Duh es como obvio pero que hacemos.

-Se me ocurrio , sigueme la corriente.-Harry agarro de la mano a Draco y lo llevo al living , se sirvieron un poco de cerveza mientras a los niños les daban jugo de calabaza.

-Mierda Draco no teniamos reservaciones hoy.

-Que car-draco no entiendio hasta que harry le hizo una mueca.

-_Si papito , Julia llamo y nos dijo que-tenian una comida con unos…_

-Accionistas…tienen razon amores , pero no podremos ir , no seria prudente aparecer con todos uds..mmm que podriamos hacer…

-Pues yo voy Draco , total estoy vestido ya y no me cuesta llegar al restorant.

-Lo harias padrino…muchisimas gracias , pero porque no te llevas a mi madre , los inversionistas son franceses y sabes que ella habla frances perfecto…ademas con lo bien que se ve.

-Si abuelito , asi te luces con una veela al lado.-Le dijo Alex

-Tu me acompañarias?

-Claro Severus , donde es?

-En el Chez Henri.

-Ah ok a que hr?

-Ya padrino ,madre ,deberian ir partiendo toma un taxi , me avisas como les va.

-ADIOS-se despidieron los 5 niños y los dos adultos , kienes se lanzaron como piranhas sobre la pizza.

-Como crees que les vaya.-Pregunto Draco a harry

-Papito yo creo que estan enamorados-Dijo Alex

-_pero todavia no se dan cuenta_

-Los adultos se complican por puras tonteras..Acoto sydney

-Es cosa de verlos..-Dijo latiffah

-Dragon creo que los niños tiene razon.

-Ok y la reserva que haran….

-Ya esta echa..Dijo sonriendo Arthur


	7. BEAUTIFUL

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think 

BEAUTIFUL

"To all your friends, you're delirious So consumed in all your doom Trying hard to fill the emptiness The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone Is that the way it is Cause' you are beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring you down Cause' you are beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring you down Oh no, so don't you bring me down today" 

Severus y Narcissa llegaron al restaurant , al preguntar por la reserva malfoy fueron guiados a una mesa que se encontraba en la parte mas intima del restorant , primero pidieron unos tragos esperando a los socios que nunca aparecieron , se pusieron a conversar de sus años escolares , de como la relacion de harry y Draco habia dado la vuelta al mundo al ser el matrimonio gay mas joven, del nacimiento de los nietos.

-Sabes yo nunca te di las gracias , gracias a ti mi hijo es un padre feliz.

-Si tu no hubieses venido a mi habria ido yo a buscarte , nunca me parecio correcto lo que hacia Lucius , ademas despues del tema del trafico de plasma.

-Si te toco muy duro solo por estar con nosotros.

-Por estar al lado de Lucius , tu eras tan inocente como Draco , el amor te jugo una mala pasada.

-Sabes no se si es tan asi creo que nunca me enamore de Lucius , lo llegue a amar respetar pero passion por el nunca tuve.-Severus miraba a narcissa , se veia musy similar a su adolecencia , al cabo de una hr y media notaron que nadie llegaba asi que decidieron pedir algo de comer , al verla con sus modales tan finos quedo embobado luego a la hr del postre pidieron unos crème bruleee , narcissa miraba a Severus , se vei tan joven vestido sin las tunicas y cn el cabello amarrado ,los años le sentaban era mas guapo y distinguido que en la adolecencia pensando en eso se quedo embobada mirandolo realmente le parecia atractivo , su voz ronca , su timidez pero a la vez lo duro que podia ser,su nombre estaba demasiado bien puesto...Cuando el termino de comer la miro y ella noto que le quedo un trozo de chocolate.

-Sev..tienes un poco de..

-De?

-Chocolate en la comisura de la boca.

-Aqui.-Severus se toco el labio.

-Espera-Narcisa acerco sus dedos y saco la marca de chocolate de la boca de Severus el tomo su mano y la beso…era la segunda vez en el dia que su cuerpo reaccionaba solo , narcissa se puso roja , pero no le quito la mano , el entrelazo sus dedo a los de ella , al no ver resistencia y aprovechando que habia musica le levanto del asiento y la llevo a la pista de baile , sonaba un tango.

-Sabes bailar?

-Si…Julia me enseño.

-Malaguer…tu y ella?

-No , ella tiene su novio , ademas es bella pero no tanto como tu.

-Tu me encuentras bella Sev?

-Siempre te he encontrado bellisima narcissa , claro Lucius me gano y su padre hablo con el tuyo.Ademas era mejor partido.

-Si…que diferente hubiese sido si no me hubiese casado con Lucius.

-No deberias pensar en eso…deberias pensar en el presente.

-Y tu Severus , nunca te casaste , dudo que te hayan faltado pretendientas.

-Me enamore de mi trabajo , cuide a tu hijo , no lo se mi vida paso frente a mis ojos y ni lo note tuve mis aventuras no lo niego pero nunca un amor, mi epoca con el sr oscuro me marcaron sobremanera y supongo que expie mis culpas estando solo…ademas quien podria querer a alguien como yo.

-Cualquier mujer seria afortunada con un hombre como tu Severus-se produjo un silencio incomodo y narcissa enrojecio un poco-.sabes me dio un poco de sueño me llevarias a mi casa.

-Por Supuesto -Severus pago la cuenta y ambos se metieron al baño y se aparecieron en el malfoy manor , al llegar alla , narcissa le ofrecio un wisky de fuego , el cual Severus rechazo.-Narcissa es tarde , me retiro.

-Ok severus gracias por todo , fue una velada encantadora.

-Para mi igual , nunca habia tenido una compañia como la tuya.

-Ni yo…bueno…-narcissa esperaba algun movimiento de Severus

-Bueno-Severus tomo ambas manos de narcisa y entrelazo sus dedos alrededor de los de ellas ,sintio como una corriente electrica lo emvolvia , no sabia que era eso solo sabia que se sentia bien.Narcisa acerco su rostro al de Severus y le dio un beso en la mejilla peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de la boca, el se incorporro con un escalofrio cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos.,Se incorporo , solto a Narcissa agarro un puñado de polvos Flu y llego a sus despacho…las palabras de narcissa retumbaban en su cabeza ,como el estremecimiento cuando la toco , esa piel tan clara y suave , esos ojos azules que todavia tenian la chispa de una mujer inocente apesar de todo , se sento reprendiendose por lo idiota , ella le habia besado y el no habia echo nada , arrepentido se metio a la chimenea denuevo y con los polvos se dirigio a la malfoy manor , ahi encontro a narcissa sentada en el sofa , el se dirigio hacia ella , la tomo delicadamente y la beso

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-Que Severus hizo que!

-Lo que oyes Molly.

-y que tal

-Como que que tal…

-Cissa sabes a que me refiero.

-Esta no es una conversacion apropiada para mantener entre chimeneas-Nos vemos en Hogsmade hoy.

-Me parece…te dejo que Latiffah me esta esperando hace un rato.

-habra escuchado algo?

-No para nada…nos vemos a la tarde.

-Ok nos vemos-narcissa salio de la chimenea Molly miro abajo y vio a su nieta con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Has escuchado.

-Tio Severus beso a tia narcissa…amdulilah-La niña beso a su abuela y se fue danzando al patio , afuiera se encontro con sus primos-Tio Severus beso a tia narcissa.

-Enserio?

-Por alah y merlin,

-Como supiste.

-Ella llamo a mamolly por chimenea y le conto…yo me quede calladita y escuche todo…avisemosle a Lily y a alex…

-Severus que pasa.

-Puedo entrar albus.

-Claro hijo…Minnie Severus esta aqui

-Oh hola Severus…a que debemos el honor de tu visita?.Pregunto Minerva

-Necesitaba hablar con Albus.

-Oi…bueno los dejo solo cuando terminen tomaremos te-dijo Minerva dejando a albus y Severus.

-Bese a Narcissa.

-Te felicito muchacho…te demoraste apenas 4 años…caramelo de limon?

-No Albus…ahora que hago.

-Como que haces muchacho…la vuelves a besar.

-Albus fue realmente

-Maravilloso Molly , pero a la vez el no perdio la compostura.

-Haber Cissa , como paso todo.

-Mira fui donde Draco a ayudarlos con los niños y Latiffah me paso un traje que me mandaron sus abuelos y Sydney me pinto…por cierto que bien maquilla esa niña.

-Ama pintar.

-Ahhh y bueno lil me peino y luego llegaron Draco con Artie y Sev que andaba vestido como muggle

-De aqui en cuando le dices Sev y que fue eso de vestido como Muggle?

-Si cuando va al laboratorio se viste como muggle…se puso un traje negro y venia con el pelo amarrado , sabes Molly es realmente atractivo-al decir eso enrojecio-bueno el asunto es que estabamos todos alla cuando…

-Draco recordo que tenia una reunion , pero estaban con sus niños , los de ron y la hija de blaise , asi que me ofreci a ir yo.

-Y narcissa.

-Albus se veia mas bella que nunca , andaba vestida con un traje oriental y maquillada y sabes…parecia una veela , incluso se lo dije…delante de todos-Albus lo quedo mirando con ojos como plato-No se como que no tenia control de mi mismo.Bueno el asunto es que draco me sugirio llevar a Narcissa pq lo inversionistas eras franceses.

-Y que paso luego-Albus no entendia como siendo Severus un mago tan dotado no entendia lo que pasaba.

-Asi que me lleve a narcisa al restoran

-Y hablamos toda la noche Molly , incluso salimos a bailar.

-A bailar?…Tu y..

-Si Molly,entendi porque Lily se sentia tan segura en sus brazos , el te hace sentir asi , te toma y es como que te envolviera..

-Siempre recuerdas a tu nieta bailando con el…y como te sientes.

-Feliz Albus aunque un poco asustado.

-Porque muchacho.

-Creo que-Dijo severus

-Le amo-Dijo narcissa.

-Pero eso esta muy bien ,el/ella tienen mucho amor para dar.

-Pero me lo querra dar a mi-Dijeron ambos

-Molly paresco quinceañera.

-Esto es patetico Albus…estoy grandecito para parecer una quinceañera enamorada.

.Tu siempre la amaste muchacho

-El siempre te amo narcissa.

-Esas son ideas tuyas molly

-Bueno que piensas hacer Cissa

-No lo se molly

-No lo se Albus…no se como voy a mirarla denuevo.

-Pues mirandolo Cissa…estoy tan feliz por ti.

-Severus muchacho…vamos a tomar el te con minnie

_-Syd estas segura de lo que me dijiste_

-Si Lil , completaente…latiffah esta bailando aqui afuera con Artie…dice que mamolly esta con tu abuela ahora.

-_nice…espera que les cuente aqui…ya Syd te dejo_.

-Un beso Lil-La niña corto , mientras la otra iba al living donde estaban su papi y su papito con Alex.

-_Se algo que uds no…_

-Que es?-Dijo alex con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos

-_Tiene que ver con ciertos abuelitos_…

-Que sabes tu mi princecita.-Pregunto harry

-_Nada…solo que los abuelitos la pasaron bien anoche._

-Que tan bien-Pregunto Draco

-_Se besaron._

-De donde sacaste esa info.-Pregunto alex

-_Abuelita cissa se lo dijo a mamolly y latiffah estaba ahi…de echo estan juntas ahora._

-tu estas segura.-Pregunto Draco mirando a su hija

-Que si papito…Latiffah no miente

_-Es cierto es Jaram muy grave…eso dice ella_

-Amor deberia averiguar?

-Es tu madre y tu padrino…Estas bien.

-Si…seria tan feliz si ellos se entendiesen.

-Todos mi amor.

-Voy a llamar a mi padrino.Draco saco el celular y le marco a Severus-Padrino

-Draco…como estas.

-Bien…oye como te fue anoche?

-Voy para alla…Albus..minnie me debo retirar.Es Draco.

-No te desaparescas Severus.-dijo Minerva

-Que paso muchacho.?-Dumbledore sabia que pasaba y vio como su amigo entraba en razon

-Creo que estoy atando cabos…creo que he tenido mucha junta con Weasley…puedo usar tu chimenea.

-Claro Severus…que te vaya bien.-


	8. EQUILIBRIO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i thin 

EQUILIBRIO

"Déjame ser, el equilibrio entre tú y yo, Pues no quiero ver, como enterramos nuestro amor, Y creo poder poner peso en la balanza, Y así dejar atrás, todo lo que a un lado nos hicimos, Sin pensar. Se que no es fácil decidir, Cuando hay dos caminos que seguir, Uno es sencillo de tomar, Para el otro hay que luchar." 

Severus se metio dentro de la chimenea , ahi albus le explico un poco a su esposa que habia pasado.Severus llego a la casa de Draco no alcanzo a salir de la chimenea cuando dos niños se le tiraron a los brazos

-Abuelo!-Dijeron los dos niños

-Hola mis pricipitos como se han portado-Dijo Severus mientras ambos niños buscaban en los bolsillos de las tunicas los dulces que su abuelo siempre les llevaba-No traje dulces hoy

-No importa abuelo

-_Con que hayas venido esta bien_-le dijo lily plantandole un beso en la mejilla mientras el niño se le subia por la espalda.Harry veia esto y se reia si alguien 10 años atras le diria que Snape estaria haciendo de caballito a su hijo mientras su hija se le colgaba del cuello y que el estaria mas que feliz con eso no se lo hubiese creido.

-De que te ries Potter.

-De ti Snape…ya niños mucho abuso con su abuelito no se vaya a romper….quieres un cafe;?

-Bueno…y no se de que te ries , ni soy una fragil margarita.

-Hay padrino …sabes lo capullo que puede ser harry , aunque debo reconocer que es gracioso ver como los niños te ablandan…aunque no has usado coronas como Potter aqui presente.

-Bueno para que soy bueno muchachos…si es de niñera les digo altiro que solo no…necesitariamos alguien que pusiese orden….

-No padrino solo queria saber como te habia ido en la cena.

-En la de los falsos inversionistas?-Dijo Snape fulminando a Draco con la mirada mientras este le sonreia complacido.-Ahora de quien habra sido esa idea…claro que tuya ayudado por tu maridito.

-De echo padrino , fue de harry-Los niños le miraron y fruncieron el ceño , su padre les miro y comprendio.-Pero lo inicial y principal surgio de tus principitos..harry solo siguio ordenes

-QUE!-Severus miraba a los niños que ponian la misma cara de satisfaccion de su papito,mientras harry se destornillaba de la risa sobre el sofa.-Pero….

-_Abu…si nosotros no interveniamos_

-Jamas hubieses sacado a pasear a la abuelita.

-_Ademas la dejamos muy bonita ayer no?_

-Si y se nota de lejos que ella te gusta y tu a ella.

-_Arti , Syd y Latiffah piensan igual que nosotros…._

-Y si todos nos damos cuenta pq tu no-Severus se quedo impactado , cuanta razon tenian los niños , alex habia dado en el clavo…todos sabian menos los involucrados.

-No estas enojado cierto abuelito.

-_Abuelito…tierra a abuelito…Sr snape._

-Si Lily?

-Queriamos saber si estas enojado.-Pregunto Alex

-Vengan aqui-Severus se sento y sento a un niño en cada pierna-Gracias mis angelitos-Draco y harry miraron la escena boquiabiertos-Bueno supongo que quieren saber como me fue con narcissa anoche.-Todos se miraron y se dijeron que si.

-Fuimos a comer…conversamos , y luego la deje en su casa.una muy agradable velada.

-_Ya abuelo y no la besaste_-Todos quedaron mirando a Lily , esta levanto una ceja (gesto caracteristico malfoy pantentado y solo transmitible a travez del ADN)-_Digo toda chica que tiene una cita espera a lo menos un beso de buenas noches_-Los hombres la miraban extrañados , pero al ser la unica chica de la casa sabia de esos detalles que al resto se le pasaba .

-Si le di un beso de buenas noches-Severus se puso rojo al decir eso.

-_Me alegro abuelo…hubieses sido feo sino lo hubieses echo_.

-Y Saldras denuevo con ella abuelito.

-Emmmm

-Niños estamos aturidiendo al abuelo con tantas preguntas…mejor suban a hacer las tareas que les faltan mientras con papito hacemos la cena…Severus te quedas?

-Es una pregunta o una orden

-Mmmmm una orden….total no me puedes bajar puntos ahora.

-Bueno ya que tan delicadamente me lo piden me quedo.No puedo creer que pronto empezaran las clases denuevo…Arthur entra este año.

-Artie entra…que bien , no puedo creer lo grande que esta ese niño.-Dijo harry

-No puedo creer lo viejo que estamos…ya vamos a cumplir 30.

-Si pensar que si no haces esa pocion tu ahijado no hubiese nacido.

-De echo despues de eso Ron decidio que fueses su padrino?-Pregunto Snape

-Ni lo digas padrino…Ese niño , lo quiero casi como a mis cachorros-Dijo Draco

-Bueno y quien hara pociones este año.-Pregunto harry para distender el ambiente , sabia cuales eran los deseos de Severus

-Me encantaria que fueses tu el profesor Draco…vengo ofreciendote el cargo hace mas de 3 años y creeme que seria genial que lo aceptases.Tus Niños entran en 3 años mas al cole , no te gustaria estar cerca, Ron acepto el cargo de profesor de DCAO. Y creo que porfin alguien durara mas de un año en el cargo.Ademas draco Arthur es realmente bueno ,saco el cerebro de su madre y el ingenio del al lado podria hacer maravillas.es tu ahijado , seriamos 3 generaciones de ahijado-padrino en pociones.

-Tendria que vivir alla?

-No…te apareces alla y listo y si quieres vivir alla cuando los chicos entren podran hacerlo.

-Y quien se encargaria de los negocios.

-Amor para algo estan los Girascopios…tu y Severus podran trabajar y ademas no entro el doctor malaguer…pueden usar los laboratiorios de la escuela…amor creo que debarias aceptar.

-Ok…pero con una condicion.

-Cual Draco

-Que invites a mi madre a otra cita.

-Capullo Chantajista,si no fueses mi ahijado…pero si esa es la condicion.

-Ya voy a cocinar-Dijo Draco

La familia comio tranquilamente , a ratos los niños se echaban miradas complices , el profesor miraba a su familia.Se pusieron a conversar mientras comian y todavia no le decian a los niños nada sobre el trabajo de Draco.

-Abuelito , es verdad que Artie entra a Hoggy este año.

-Si es cierto Alex , uds entraran en 3 años mas.

-_Y estaremos en la misma casa con alex._

-No necesariamente , Pavarti y padma patil que eran gemelas, iban en casas diferentes.Igual que sus padres.-Dijo Snape

-_Oye es cierto que papi y papito se llevaban muy mal cuando eran niños._

-No se toleraban…sus peleas eran legendarias.-Dijo Snape mirando a la pareja que tenia frente a el

-Y tu en que casa crees que quedemos.

-Creo que o en Griffindor o en Slytheryn o en ambas.

-Yo podria haber ido a Slytherin…pero le pedi al sombrero que me dejase en Gryff.-Dijo harry

-Y a mi el sombrero rozo mi cabeza y me mando a Slytherin…no sabia que tu…

-Si , pero sabia que alla no la pasaria tan bien como donde estuve.-Draco le mando una mirada fulminante y harry vio como en los ojos de su Esposo habia una tormenta.

-Niños , les cuento,Voy a trabajar en la escuela con el abuelito , voy a enseñar pociones alla.

-Y papi…se va a quedar solito y nosotros.

-No…yo voy a vivir aqui y me aparecere alla todos los dias.

-Que bien!-Los niños se tiraron sobre su papa , harry decidio no acercarse sabia lo que vendria mas tarde.

Al llegar la noche harry acosto a los niños mientras Draco ponia los platos en el lavavajillas , harry entro al dormitorio y espero a draco , cuando se disponia a besarlo draco se paro serio a su lado.

-Asi que podrias haber quedado en slytherin?

-Si…porque? importa?.

-Claro que importa!-Dijo Draco metiendose al baño y cerrando de un portazo…menosmal que harry tenia la puierta encantada con un hechizo silenciador , cuado se cerraba todo el sonido proveniente de la pieza se silenciaba.

-Draco casi 20 años de eso…tenia 11 años…yo no sabia.

-Yo si….no quisiste ir a Sly por mi harry , como crees que me siento al saber eso.

-Yo venia del mundo muggle , encontre a Ron y me cayo bien y tu me caiste mal , Ron queria ir a Gryffindor y yo quise ir con el.

-Una vez mas preferiste a Ron que a mi.

-Draco…amor

-NO TE DAS CUIENTA QUE HUBIESE SIDO TODO MAS FACIL PARA NOSOTROS

-Draco no me grites.-harry se acerco a Draco , el solto una lagrima…realmente estaba dolido con esa confesion,harry beso una mejilla de su marido-Si hubiese sabido que me iba a enamorar de ti , si hubiese sabido que tu me ibas a amar , si hubiese sabido todo lo que se ahora…hubiese ido a Slytherin…pero era un niño , un poco mas grande que Arthur…Draco yo te amo , desde los 16 años sino que antes…pero no me di cuenta…mi amor , no llores , el pasado es pasado , mira nuestro presente , tenemos dos hijos preciosos , una familia grande que quizas no sea consanguinea pero realmente eso no importa y me tienes a mi en cuerpo y alma , me crees?

-Siempre has preferido a Ron que a mi ,en el tren , en la escuela , en todo ,el podia dormir todas las noches a tu lado mientras yo solo soñaba con eso ,el te podia hablar y no importaba si se peleaban porque uds siempre serian amigos , si tu peleas conmigo me puedes dejar…me puedes dejar de amar ,en cambio a ron le querras siempre…

-No seas injusto ,tu eres mi primer y unico amor , no debes tener celos de Ron.

-No son celos.

-Si lo son…a Ron lo quiero como mi hermano , a ti te amo como mi pareja ,el padre de mis hijos.

-Pero a mi me puedes dejar de amar en cambio a el…

-Puedo dejar de ser su amigo , los dos me pueden perder como yo te puedo perder.Y como yo no te celaba de blaise…eso que el se tiraba a cualkier cosa que caminase…no quiero que peliemos Draco , yo solo te amo y amado a ti…me crees?

-Harry , te amo , disculpa.

-No mi amor , no hay problema…nunca pense que te afectaria tanto , es todo.Voy a buscarte algo de beber ok…tu esperame en la camita mi amor?-Harry bajo y saco un poco de jugo , no sabia de que era pero daba lo mismo si estaba ahi era pq Draco lo habia puesto.,Probo el jugo y estaba rico asi que llevo un vaso para el y otro para draco…los vasos no eran transparentes asi que cuando llego a la pieza Draco.

Draco le arrebato el vaso sin preguntar , al beberlo recoonocio el sabor…se sintio complacido a comprobar que el fertilizador nuevo tenia un exquisito sabor ,pero seria tan potente como embarazarlo, al ver que harry iba a beber tambien le quito el vaso.

-Amor…me lo das?

.Es el ultimo que queda…que es?

-Algo exotico…te lo cambio por hacer el desayuno mañana.

-Ok-Harry le paso el vaso , Draco se lo tomo de un sorbo-Estabamos sediento.

-Si llorar siempre me da sed…sabes que tambien me da sed?

-Ven para aca mi Dragoncito.-harry tomo a su esposo y comenzo a hacerle el amor , fue lento y calmado , sin dejar de besarle toddo el tiempo…Draco estaba mas que feliz , aunque sabia que las posibilidades de su felicidad eran escasas.harry empezo a embestir a su esposo y a la vez lo masturbaba no paso mucho rato cuando se derramo dentro de el , Draco se sintio raro , penso que se estaba sugestionando.Al rato harry se quedo dormido sobre su esposo mientras jugaba con sus dedos en el pecho lampiño de Draco.A ratos se despertaba y abrazaba a Draco y le decia MIO…harry parecia un niño pequeño cuando dormia.Draco desperto y vio a su leon gruñiendo como gatito mientras se abrazaba a el un poco mas poniendole unaa pierna sobre el , como adoraba ver a Harry dormir.Harry abrio los ojos y vio dos ojos grises como los de su hija mirandole.

-Que miras malfoy

-A ti potter…asi que soy tuyo.

-Claro…pero yo soy tuyo tambien malfoy.Que hr es?

-Tempus 6:45…hr de levantarse.

-Ok voy levantar a los niños.-Harry beso a su marido y partio , entro a la pieza de Lily , habia posters de los chunning cannon , mezclados con posters de animacion japonesa.y cantantes pop de moda.Tenia una imac rojo y su ropa era visible ya que su closet tenia una cortina de cuentas , las paredes eran entre rosadas y rojas.-Princesa..hora de despertar-Lily abrio de a poco sus ojos miro a harry le dio un beso , agarro su unicorno de peluche y se metio mas dentro de las sabanas…todos los dias era lo mismo , harry o draco trataban de sacar a la niña de la cama pero ella se negaba…claro de noche se le hacia casi imposible dormir y en las mañanas no podia levantarse.

-Papi 5 minutos mas…anda donde Alex y de ahi vuelves.

-Volvere- luego entro donde Alex que ya estaba sentado , su pieza era verde con azul , tb tenia un poster de los Chunning Cannons y uno de viktor Krum autografiado , aparte tenia unos de carreras de auto , uno de cantanste tipo metallica , su closet era blanco y estaba cerrado , era una pieza un poco desordenada pero a harry ni le importaba.-Hola cachorro , como dormiste.?

-Bien papi…lily no puede levantarse…

-No.

-Yo me meto a la ducha y tu levantala.-Harry partio al dormitorio de la niña.

-Princesa ,alex esta en la ducha…hr de que te levantes.

-_Noooooooo 5 minutos mas_

-Amor

-_Papi…si Amadeus te lo pide_-La niña saco el un icornio e hizo que el unicarnio pidiera por ella…"vamos harry deja dormir a lily un rato mas."

-No amadeus…Lily se levanta ya-Harry tomo a la niña en brazos , Alex ya habia salido de la ducha y la dejo corriendo , harry metio a Lily al agua , sabia que era la unica manera de despertarle…Draco miraba la escena entretenido..esa hija suya era un desastre en las mañanas igual que su marido.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-Veo que desperto nuestra princesa-Dijo Draco

-Si…me preocupa ese insomnio..deberia hablar con Mione.

-Mmmmm podria ser , pero amor tu siempre has tenido problemas para levantarte , los escandalos de Lily son similes a los que me hacias cuando te levantabas en Gryfferin.

-Que es gryfferin papa?-pregunto Alex

-Es donde viviamos con papi en el colegio , despues de casarnos.

-Y porque se llamaba asi?

-Porque era la mezcla entre Gryffindor y Slytherin , con papito le pusimos asi.Voy a ver a Lily.-Harry toco la puerta del baño-Princesa estas viva.

-_Siiiiiiiiiiiii me visto y bajo._

-Esta viva?-Pregunto Draco

-Si ya se esta vistiendo.

-Princesa , necesitas ayuda para peinarte-Pregunto Draco.Lily abrio la puerta del baño ya vestida.

-_Papito ya estoy grande para peinarme sola ayuda a alex…el saco el pelo de papi , yo saque el tuyo_.-Lily miro a Draco y se dio una vuelta-_como me veo?_

-Preciosa mi niña , como siempre , peinate ahora , cuando termines te seco el pelo.

-_Yo puedo mira_-Lily tomo la varita de su padre y apunto a su cabello-_Calorum_.El pelo de Lily estaba completamente seco.Draco y Harry quedaron asombrados , la niña termino de ordenar sus libros , mientras Alex batallaba con la peineta.

-Papito!

-Voy…creo que tendras tu que terminar de hacer el desayuno.

-Anda-Harry empezo a sacar los mugs con café , pan ,cereales , leche para los niños mientras Draco batallaba con el pelo de alex , opto por ponerle algo de cera y moldearselo de manera moderna.

-Listo cachorro…mirate

-Cool , gracias papito.

-_Papito me ayudas con los bucles_?

-Si ven-draco tomo un poco de cera y le armo unos bucles al final del pelo de su niña , mientras harry ya estaba poniedo a freir un omellette.Eran las 7:20 , los niños se irian en 15 minutos mas y ni el ni Draco tenian actvidades antes de las 9 am.Los cuatro desayunaron juntos y luego los niños irian a la escuela , estaban terminado la clases y pronto serian las vacaciones.Lily y Alex se veian tristes apesar de eso y de que les esperaban casi 3 meses de vacaciones con sus primos en distintos lugares.

-Cachorro ,princesa que les pasa…pq esas caritas.-Pregunto harry

-_Artie no estara el proximo año en el cole_.

-Si y latiffa viene y va , y si no vuelve…solo estaremos con Sydney.

-_Vamos a extrañar a artie_

-Pero niños uds tambien iran a Hogwarts.-dijo Draco

-_Si pero en 3 años mas_

-Y ademas no los veremos nunca.

-Eso no es cierto papito va a ser su profesor.-Dijo harry tratando de animarlos

-Y esta el abuelito Severus y el abuelo lupin y el tio ron y kizas hasta vean a Viktor.-Ayudo Draco

-Pero no Papi.

-_Pq papi no trabaja en Hogwarts._

-Pq yo trabajo en el ministerio.

-deberias trabajar en la escuela.

-_Si papi deberias_

-Faltan 3 años…ya mis diablillos.tia Mione debe venir en camino-No alcanzo a decir eso cuando hermione llegaba con Artie y Sydney.

-Hola granger

-Hola malfoy , hola harry

-Hola mione , holas niños

-Hola tio.

-Asi que campeon entras a Hoggy este año.-Le dijo Draco desordenadole el pelo

-Si , ya no me tendras que ir a buscar al cole.-Respondio triste Arthur

-No claro , pq ahora te hare clases.

-Como eso Malfoy-Dijo Hermione

-Si malfoy como eso –Pregunto Arthur,

-No les conte…soy el nuevo profesor de pociones ,asi que Arthur preparate.

-Que bien!-Arthur abrazo a Draco feliz que su padrino le fuese a hacer clases.Entre tanto llego Ron para ayudar a mione con los chicos por la red flu cuando se encontro con Draco conversando con hermione y con Arthur.

-Alla me tendras que decir Profesor Potter-malfoy o profesor malfoy delante de tus compañeros…ok?

-Si malfoy , lo se y al abuelo le debo decir profesor al igual que a mi papa.

-Exacto…sabias esta es la tercera generacion que padrino y ahijado son profesor y alumno aventajado en pociones , sere mas duro contigo pq se lo que eres capaz de hacer…sacaste el cerebro de granger.-Hermione sonrio ante el cumplido de draco

-Yo feliz cualquier desafio es bueno malfoy.- respondio Arthur muy seguro de si mismo

-Juraria que si no fuese colorin este niño podria pasar por tuyo huron.-Dijo Ron-

-Claro la influencia mia , comadreja.

-Papi pq le dices Huron a malfoy.-Pregunto Arthur

-Pq una vez iba a usar un encantamiento contra harry y un profesor lo transformo en Huron.En esa epoca con harry no se soportaban.Oye hijo mio y porque le dices malfoy a huron.

-Pq desde que naci tu y mama le dicen asi y huron no me parece…malfoy es mi amigo.

-Y tu padrino campeon.

-Exacto.Papi y tu me haras clases.

-Si defensas cointra las artes oscuras , sabes nunca un profesor ha durado mas de un año consecutivo.

-Y en pociones.? Malfoy no me dejarias asistirte?

-Pociones casi sienpre hizo clases mi padrino de ahi Horace pero mi padrino no le parecio nunca tan buen profesor asi que quizo que yo hiciese la clase y sobre lo otro no te pases de listo ,en pociones te voy a exigir ser el mejor , no querras ser nada mas que alumno creeme.

-Mi abuelito te amenazo tanto cuando entraste a Hoggy?

-Peor , pq ademas iba a quedar en su casa.Oye hablando de abuelito , Ron tu madre no te ha comentado nada.

-Sobre?

-Mi padrino y mi madre?

-Que los niños los quieren empatar….pero dudo que lo logren.

-Si lo logramos papa , malfoy y cuando salen denuevo?

-No tengo idea.


	9. PRECIOUS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i thin 

PRECIOUS

"Angels with silver wings Shouldn't know suffering I wish I could take the pain for you If God has a master plan That only He understands I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through Things get damaged Things get broken I thought we'd manage But words left unspoken Left us so brittle There was so little left to give" 

Narcissa estaba en la malfoy manor preparando el domitorio de sus nietos , se venian las vacaciones y ellos estarian por lo bajo una semana alla a su cuidado y lo mas probable es que vinieran con sus primos asi que estaba preparando todo para cuando llegasen.Habia pasado casi una semana de la salida con Severus y no habia sabido nada de el , ella no habia querido buscarle , pero no podia olvidar ese beso.Fue tan tierno y a la vez impulsivo , se le erizaba los vellos de la piel , estaba recordando cuando una de sus elfinas domesticas se acerco.  
-Ama un caballero esta abajo esperandola.

-Si dile que altiro bajo-La elfina se dio vuelta-Kari

-Digame ama.

-Como me veo.

-Bellisima ama…y ud sabe que kari no miente.

-Gracias-Narcisa se miro al espejo , su corazon queria que fuese Severus pero su razon no le permitia pensar eso , si no era ,ella se decepcionaria.No se preparo y bajo las escaleras sin querer mirar quien era . al llegar vio al objeto de su afecto.

Ahi estaba Severus vestido como muggle (Lily le recomendo esa ropa) , con su cabello amarrado , eso lo hacia verse mas joven.Narcissa se quedo mirandolo , el se dio vuelta , llevaba unas rosas azules , muy dificiles de encontrar.Vio a narcissa y quedo como hipnotizado , estaba ahi ella tan bella como siempre ,pero ahora ella sabia o al menos intuia sus sentimientos hacia ella , pero el no estaba seguro de los de ella.Ella miro los ojos de Severus y apesar de que el la habia besado necesitaba mas pruebas de lo que su corazon le gritaba hace casi una semana sino es que mas tiempo.

-Severus-narcisa quedo lejos de el , solo queria una señal , nunca habia experimentado algo asi , se sentia como una adolecente sin saber como actuar.-que grata sorpresa.

-Narcissa-Snape avanzo hacia ella y le entrego las flores-Queria saber como estabas y te traje esto.

-Son hermosas , muy raras-narcissa miraba las flores ,se arriesgo a decir algo que dejaria claras sus intenciones-Como tu.

Severus no pudo creer lo que escuchaba , narcissa iba a buscar un florero donde poner las flores cuando el le retuvo el brazo y la acerco hacia el ,ella toco su rostro con suavidad , el hizo lo mismo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.Ella tomo las riendas ahora , no se iba a conformar solo con eso ,lo miro y solo lo beso,Snape sintio como un rayo corria por su cuerpo , pero correspondio el beso que le estaba dando la mujer que amaba hace demasiado tiempo ya.Al terminar el contacto , severus no sabia como actuar ,ella fue a poner las flores a un florero al volver a la estancia vio a severus parado mirandole.

-Narcissa , disculpa.

-No tengo nada que disculpar-Narcissa sentia como su corazon se rompia , si el se disculpaba era pq creia haberla ofendido.,que no la veia como nada mas que la mujer de su amigo , asi que decidio jugarsela-Severus

-Dime?

-Andate.

-Disculpa?

-Andate ahora.

-Que hice…disculpa si te ofendi?

-No me ofendiste , me das rabia nada mas.

-Que te da rabia de mi.

-Que me veas como una victima ,soy una mujer no solo la viuda de Lucius si te beso es pq lo quiero hacer.

-Narcissa yo.-Severus se movia por la pieza sin saber que responer , narcisa se planto frente a el , sus ojos azules se enfrentaron a los negro , Snape no rehuyo el contacto.

-Dime Severus…no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo ni ilusionarme.-dijo narcissa enojada, tu sientes algo por mi

-Yo quiero estar contigo ,solo pense que tu no sentias nada mas que gratitud por mi…yo se la bellisima mujer que eres…y por lo mismo…

-No te das cuenta que yo te quiero , asi como eres ,las mujeres te miran y tu no lo notas…cuando te sacaras de tu cabeza que no eres digno para ser amado ,pq creeme que lo eres.

-El dia que tu te saques de la tuya que solo te veo como la mujer de Lucius , que la gente te ve asi , que te secaste…Yo te amo-Narcissa no podia creer lo que Severus le habia dicho ,Severus no podia creer lo que habia salido de su boca , penso en salir corriendo la escena pero ya era tarde cuando iba a tratarlo , narcissa lo tomo del brazo para retenerle.

-Tu me amas?-Pregunto Narcisa

-Si…y tu,sientes algo mas que aprecio por mi?

-Yo me he ido enamorando de ti atravez de los años …Paresco quinciañera-Dijo narcissa avergonzada

-Hoy iba a invitarte a salir ,a eso venia , no a comportarme como un adolecente

-A nosotros nos falto vivir eso.Donde me vas a invitar?-Dijo Narcissa asi esperaba romper el incomodo momento

-A donde quieres ir?.

-Donde sea-Narcissa se acerco a Severus y tomo las mano del hombre-Mientras vayamos juntos.

-Me creeras que tu hijo me chantajeo , me dijo que no aceptaria el cargo de profesor de pociones si no te invitaba a salir.

-Acepto?

-Si , acepto…bueno donde vamos.

-Y si vamos donde los chicos?

-Me gustaria llevarte a una cita ,a un restorant, si queres despues pasamos a verles.

-Mejor aun.

-Vamos a uno muggle o en Hogsmade.

-Muggle , quisiera una velada tranquila , alla en Hogsmade nos verian y seriamos primera plana en el profeta.

-Te amo narcissa Black.

-Yo a ti Severus Snape.

Severus salio de la casa de narcissa , se sentia feliz asi que decidio ir a Honeydukes e ir a visitar a sus nietos , llamo a hermione y a Harry y les aviso que el recogeria a los 5 niños del colegio.

Al llegar al colegio los 5 niños se tiraron a los brazos de su abuelo , el decidio llevarlos a almorzar al burger king .Los niños no entendian mucho , si a sus padres (menos a harry) no le gustaba esa comida su abuelo la encontraba una abominacion del mundo muggle.

-_Abuelito y ese milagro que viniste a buscarnos_.

-Creo que nunca lo habias echo-Dijo Sydney

-Niños queria hablar con uds.

-Que hicimos ahora-Pregunto Alex

-Nadie puede levantar falso testimonio pq eso es jaram-Dijo Latiffa

-Nada mis niños los vine a buscar y los invite a almorzar pq queria darles las gracias.

-Pq?-Pregunto Arthur

-Por empatarme con la abuelita Cissa.Pueden guardar un secreto?

-Si-Dijeron los 5 años

-Hoy me declare a la abuelita cissa y a la noche vamos a salir a cenar

-Que valiente abuelo-Dijo Arthur

-Muy valeinte-Dijo Alex

-_Y la besaste_?-Pregunto Lily

-Que te dijo?-Pregunto Sydney

-Amdulillah abuelo…ambos han sido muy bendecidos-Dijo Latiffah

-Si me costo hacerlo , pero ella tambien fue valiente , la bese y ella tambien me ama y como latiffah dice he sido muy bendecido.-Dijo Severus contestando a cada niño-Ahora niños no deben decirle a nadie , les cuento porque si no fuese por sus planes quizas nunca me hubiese atrevido.

-_Pero tu les contaras a papi y a mis tios_

-Si Lily pero en esto no estoy solo , tengo que preguntarle a tu abuelita tambien.

-Y donde iran.-Pregunto Sydney

-No lo se en realidad.-respondio Severus

-Sabes abuelito te ves mas guapo como vistes ahora , podrias ponerte algo simil-dijo Arthur

-Si a mi me gusta que te amarres el pelo-Dijo Alex

-Pêro nada de seda roja..que es jaram , el hombre no debe usar tela y color de mujer-Dijo Latiffah

-Ok algun otro consejo.-pregunto divertido Severus mientras los 5 niños discutian sobre la mejor manera de llevar la cita

-_Pasa a buscarla y dile lo linda que se ve.-_Dijo Lily

-Si a las mujeres nos gusta eso-Dijo Sydney

-Y cuidala harto abuelito.-Dijo Alex serio

Cuando los niños terminaron de comer se fuueron a la madriguera,en el taxi los mas chicos conversaban entre si y Arthur se acerco a Snape.

-Abuelo

-Dime Artie

-Tu no eres mi abuelo de sangre cierto?.

-Cierto.

-Pero me quieres igual?

-Por supuesto , yo estuve contigo desde que estabas en la pancita de tu mama.

-Pero a ella no la querias pq era hija de muggle.

-No…mira en esa epoca yo no era como soy ahora , era mas tonto y tu nacimiento ayudo a ese cambio , ademas tu mama siempre me parecio una bruja brillante , pero a que se viene todo eso?.Yo te quiero mucho a ti y a Sydney tanto como a Lily y Alex o a Latiffah.

-Es que me preguntaba si me ibas a dejar de querer si no entro a Slytherin.

-Mi niño-Snape abrazo a su nieto y no lo solto mientras hablaban-Esta claro que seras un Gryffiindor como tus padres y yo sere un abuelo orgulloso de un leon , sabes pq?

-No

-Pq mi orgullo es hacia ti Artie , no a la casa que pertenescas.Ademas incluso llegue a querer a tu madre y padre,me costo y a ellos tambien pero a travez de los años nos hemos transformado en una familia.Tu eres mi nieto tanto como Lily , pq con ellos tampoco hay sangre en comun.

-Pero no hay sangre muggle.

-Arthur eso es una tontera.Cuando entres a Hogwarts veras a tu abuelo orgulloso solo pq estaras ahi , ahora si logras permanecer alejado de los problemas cuanto mejor.

Los chicos llegar a destino , ahi los recibio de echo Molly que miraba de arriba a abajo a Snape , el sabia que ella ya estaba informada y ella solo se reia porque Snape se ponia colorado a cada rato.

-Profesor…ud no dijo hace casi 12 años que no esperaramos a un abuelito malcriador.

-Buenas tardes para ti tambien Molly-Snape odiaban que le echasen en cara lo malcriador que era y que solo con sus nietos no era un cascarrabias , bueno con ellos y Narcissa.

-Quieres tomar te?

-No yo debo partir paso a la emprea y de ahi a mi depto en el londres muggle.

-Ahhhh-Molly no decia nada solo reia.

-Asumo que tu.

-Si…no podria estar mas complacida.

-Y supongoo que tu no

-No tengo pq contarles , de eso te encargaras tu en su debido momento.

-Gracias…Niños me voy-Los 5 niños se le tiraron al cuerpo al profesor todos le decian frases de suerte.

En la casa de Harry y Draco ,Harry estaba armando unos informes sobre la seguridad de hogwarts , apesar que su trabajo no era mucho seguian horcruxes y mortifagos dando vuelta ,claro eso era informacion clasificada y era parte de los motivos por los que Ron

Habia aceptado el puesto de profesor de DCAO.Draco iba en camino a la casa , se sentia rarisimo pero seguia pensando que era su mente jugandole una mala pasada , no queria tampoco decirle nada a harry , no sabia como reaccionaria.Tambien andaba preocupado porque n habia sabido nada de su padrino ese dia , por lo general llamaba o algo pero ese dia nada.Llego a la casa y solo estaba Harry.

-Hola mi amor

-Draco mi amor , como estas-Harry se tiro a los brazos de su esposo y lo beso fuertemente.

-Bien como ha estado tu dia.

-Aburrido he estado de informe en informe , estoy pensando seriamente cambiar la profesion

-Y si eres medimago

-Sangre no asquito , que mas podria ser.

-Bailarin de strip tease , eso se te da de maravilla.

-Pero teniendote a ti de publico es facil.

-Y los niños?

-En la madriguera.

-Estamos solitos Potter ,y son recien las 4 pm-Draco puso cara de gatito

-Si pero en cualquier minuto aparecen..-beso-como.-beso-estuvo-beso-tu-beso-dia-beso

-Bien pero no he visto a mi padrino en todo el dia

-Eso es raro.Hagamos algo , subamos un ratito y de ahi vamos a buscar a los diablitos.

-Ok-El matrimonio se encerro a darse como caja , el ratito se tradujo a varias hrs , por eso no alcazaron a ver que por la chimenea Ron dejaba a los niños , vieron el computador de harry prendido en el living la luz del cuuarto de sus papis encendida pero sin sonido.

-Por Dumbledore…esperen niños-Ron subio la esclera y golpeo fuerte la puerta-Malfoy , Potter traje a sus niños que se morian de sueño-La pareja dentro de la pieza se quedaron quietos , harry busco un par de pantalones y se los puso Draco mientras se arreglaba en el baño , harry abrio la puerta y se encontro con ron mirandolo.

-Ocupado hermano?

-Un poco , gracias por traer a los niños.

-Si estaban que se caian de Sueño

-Los dos?.

-Mas Alex que Lily.

-Que hora es?

-Casi las 11 pm.

-Mierda disculpa…parece que no entretuvimos demasiado

-Si por el chupon que tienes en el cuello se nota , parecen adolecentes.

-Lo se…draco ha estado especialmente cariñosito hoy.

-Mucha informacion amigo-Ron no alcanzo a decir eso cuando salio draco absolutamente peinado y ordenado.

-Comadrejita querida…gracias por traer a los niños.

-Oye huron asi que Snape estuvo de Sitter hoy,

-Como eso?

-No te lo dije , hoy tu padrino fue a buscar a los niños y se los llevo por la tarde.

-Podrias habermelo dicho

-Tu te encargaste de que se me olvidaba…y tengo las pruebas para demostrarlo-Harry señalo su cuello.

-Mejor voy a agarrar a Lily te llevas a alex?-dijo Draco

-Ok….Ron comiste?-Pregunto Harry

-Si de echo mi madre les mando alimento , suposo que no habian comido y como no aparecian alla.

-Que verguenza.-Dijo harry mientras Draco sonreia como si hubiese echo una travesura muy grande.

Los padres tomaron a los niños y los acostaron , con Ron comieron un poco , Ron les conto lo feliz que le hacia que su hijo entrase a hogwarts y mas aun que podria hacerle clases.Tambien comentaron lo mucho que habia cambiado Severus a traves de los años , tanto o mas que Huron dijo Ron.

-Comadreja , realmente eres insoportable.

-Si igual me quieres huroncito.

-Claro que si , eres el mejor amigo de Harry.Te acuerdas de la sutil reaccion de comadreja cuando supo que nosotros estabamos juntos.

Ssiiiiiiii , blaise te tuvo que amarrar y nockear.-Recordo riendose harry.Estaban en eso cuando Aparecio la cabeza de Hermione en el fuego.

-Ron , podrias volver a la casa?

-Si mi amor.

-Oye esos son los modales muggles acaso Granger.

-Pudrete malfoy estoy cansada y tu amigo no me ha ayudado.

-Ok voy , chao muchachos pero mi Sra me espera y uds saben como se pone cuando esta cansada.

-Ni lo recuerdes-dijo Draco acordandose de la temporada de ella en gryfferin.Al rato subieron con harry a la pieza.y se durmieron


	10. BELLA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think 

BELLA

"E gira gira il mondo e gira il mondo e giro te mi guardi e non rispondo perché risposta non c'è nelle parole bella come una mattina d'acqua cristallina come una finestra che m'illumina il cuscino calda come il pane ombra sotto il pino mentre t'allontani stai con me forever" 

Mientras harry y Draco disfrutaban de la casa para si solos Severus se arreglaba para partir a su cita con Narcissa ,recordaba todo lo que los niños le habian dicho , tambien pensaba en como proponerle a narcissa que fuesen novios , odiaba ssr inexperto en esas cosas , que estas cosas no se enseñaran como pociones.Salio de su casa y se aparecio fuera de la malfoy manor , toco la puerta ya narcissa le abrio

.-Narcissa , te ves bellisima…creo que siempre te digo eso cuando te veo.-Dijo Snape tirando su pelo hacia atras.

-Es agradable oir algo asi , podria hasta acostumbrarme…vamos?-narcissa tomo del brazo a Severus y tomaron un taxi hacia el londres muggle , fueron a un restaurant arabe que latiffah le recomendo a su abuelo , decia que siempre sus papas iban para alla para las fechas especiales.

.Narcissa?

-Dime Sev-Snape pensaba que bien se escuchaba el diminutivo de su nombre en los labios de ella-Sev?..Severus?

-Disculpa me distraje , nada pensaba en nosotros , nos conocemos de una vida entera casi.

-Si pero recien hace 12 años somos amigos.

-Quisiera saber si a ti tegustariatenerunarelacionconmigo.-Severus dijo todo tan rapido como pudo

-Que?-narcissa no habia entendido nada.

-Que de que?

-No entendi.

-Que si a ti te gustaria que fuesemos mas que amigos-Dijo Snape mirando hacia abajo , narcissa encontro que nada era mas adorable que ver a Severus Snape sonrojado.Decidio provocarlo.

-Mas que amigos,somos mas que amigos…somo cuasi familiares , tenemos unos nietos en comun si no lo recuerdas-Narcissa miro a Snape , este la miraba y no sabia como responder.

-Ah..bueno..-Dijo Snape un poco decepcionado

.Ahora si quieres que sea tu novia-Snape levanto la cara-me encantaria serlo-Termino de decir narcissa.

-Estas segura?

-Claro Sev…puedo llamarte asi'

-Puedes llamarme como quieras , crees que tome draco la noticia.

-Yo creo que bien.

-Sabias que los niños planearon todo?

-Es una broma.

-No los 5 se pusieron de acuerdo y los potters y mas gente creo que les ayudaron.

-Nuestros nietos.Que les hiciste, dime que le tuviste piedad-Pregunto narcissa un poco asustada.

-Los lleve a comer chatarra y les lleve dulces al colegio , aparte de darles las gracias-Narcissa no podia creerlo , su novio…segundo tema…Snape dandole las gracias a sus nietos y aceptando que comieran chatarra y su novio…ahora Severus es su novio-Narcissa que pasa?

-Pense que les reprenderias , jamas que los llevarias con indigestion a la casa.

-Para que veas , ellos me empujaron.

-Nos empujaron

-Narcissa , quieres ser mi novia.

-Creia que ya habiamos aclarado eso

-Queria pedirtelo.

-Si Severus quiero ser tu novia.-Dijo narcissa sonriendo-Que hora es?

-Hora de ir donde tu hijo si queremos ver a los niños antes de dormir.

-Es tarde , y si vamos mañana?

-Si..que quieres hacer.

-Sabes me encanta londres muggle ,quizas podriamos caminar o ver una obra.

-Podriamos ir al cine.

-Cine?

-Nunca has ido a un cine muggle?

-No…que es?

-Espera…sera una sorpresa.-Severus llevo a narcisssa a ver una pelicula romantica , no eran sus favoritas pero suponia que a ella le gustaria.Al legar compro un par de bebidas y unas palomitas , narcissa veia todo como una niña pequeña , se sentaron y las luces se apagaron , narcissa se tomo del brazo de Severus y vieron la pelicula , nunca habia visto algo asi , incluso comio de las palomitas que severus habia comprado , segun el la pelicula no era lo mismo sin un buen paquete de palomitas.Al rato despues de la peli salieron a caminar , cuando ya eran casi las 1 de la mañana Severus dejo a narcissa en la malfoy Manor.

-Ha sido una velada exquisita , me encanto salir contigo.

-Quieres que te venga a buscar mañana?

-Me encantaria Sev.-narcissa beso a Severus-Pasa asi te vas via chimenea.

-Gracias.-Ambos entraron a la mansion , Severus se iba a meter a la chimenea , miro a narcissa-Hoy me has echo el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

-Tu tambien a mi-Narcissa no pudo decir eso cuando Severus ya la estaba besando pero esta vez acaricio con su lengua los labios de narcissa , ella sintio como se le erizaban los pelos de la piel , Lucius nunca la habia besado asi , decia que a las mujeres dignas no se les besaba como puta , a narcissa ciertamente le gustaba ser besada como puta.Cuando Severus termino el contacto se encontro con narcissa con los ojos cerrados , completamente roja , y la boca entreabierta.Severus la miro , quedo maravillado , ella queria mas , y el no se lo iba a negar , la volvio a besar muy tienamente pero con mucha pasion , volvio a repetir su beso y sintio que ella le seguia el paso , pidio acceso a la boca de ella y fue concecdido de a poco.Luego que termino con el beso la miro.

-Narcissa me debo ir.-Si no se iba ahora no se podria ir nunca

-Ok Sev , mañana en la mañana?

-Si…buenas noches Cissa

-Buenas noches Sev-Severus se metio rapidamente en la chimenea , sabia que tenia que ir de ahi.

Al dia siguiente en la casa de los potter malfoy Draco y harry domiran al igual que sus niños , alex solamente habia despertado , decidio jugar un rato en su habiatacion , al rato Draco despertaba paso por el living de la casa camino a la cocina y vio su hijo jugando con la play Station.

-Hola cachorro.

-Hola papito.

-Despertaste temprano.

-En realidad son casi las 11 de la mañana lo que pasa que papi y lily son unos dormilones…quieres jugar.

-Ok , juego de pelea o de autitos.

-Autitos.

-Ok mi amor-Draco se sento en la alfombra al lado de su hijo , adoraba jugar con ellos a lo que fuese , queria ser un padre amoroso y qie sus hijos contasen con el para lo que fuese.Draco empezo a jugar su hijo era bueno para el juego pero no entendia porque achinaba los ojos.-Cachorro pq achinas los ojitos.

-Sino me cuesta ver.

-Como que te cuesta ver.

-Eso me cuesta ver , veo las cosas bien de cerca pero de lejos me cuesta.

-Sabes vamos a ver a tio neville ok?-Draco tomo su celular y llamo a neville.

-Alo? Dr longbotton

-Alo si…Draco.?

-Si , queria saber si hoy trabajas?

-No pero que pasa.

-Nada necesito una hr contigo para alexander

-Si quieres puedo ir despues de almuerzo , Mara a esa hr duerme , asi que Luna no tendra problemas con que salga.

-Si pudieses hacerlo seria espectacular.

-Que le pasa a Alex.

-Dice que no ve de lejos.

-Ahh nada de que preocuparse tengo una idea de que puede ser , Nos vemos digamos a las 3?

-Ok…muchisimas gracias.

-Nada que agradecer Draco-neville corto.Al rato Desperto harry y traia a lily a lapa ,la niña tenia predileccion a los juegos mas bruscos y amaba cuando la llevaban a caballito.

-Hola mis amores-Harry beso a draco y a su hijo-como durmieron?

-Bien papi

-Hola mi princesita domirlona-Lily se tiro a los brazos de Draco y acurruco , no tenia muchas ganas de despertar todavia-Hey tu despierta..viene tio neville hoy.

-A que viene Neville , necesita alguna pocion para mara o a dejarte algunas plantas.

-No..vamos a hacer el desayuno , Alex deja el juego en pausa…-Alex dejo el juego en pausa y se tiro sobre lily , esperaba despertarle , pero no lo habia logrado ,asi que empezo a hacerle cariño , los niños siempre se llevaron bien , como que se comunicaban con puras miradas a veces.

-Alex no ve de lejos.

-Como que no ve de lejos.

-Creo mi amor que no solo heredo tu color de ojos.

-A eso viene neville?

-Si le dije que me diera una hr pero decidio venir hoy.

-Lily despierta y juguemos ddr.-le dijo alex a lily , lily abrio los ojitos con eso , amaba el ddr.

-Voy por la alfombra-la niña subio y bajo rapidisimo la escala , conectaron las alfombras y pusieron el juego.los dos niños comenzaron a saltar al ritmo de la musica tecno del juego.harry y draco miraban como los niños saltaban al compas de la musica , estaban preparando el desayuno cuando sono el timbre la puerta , como no esperaban a nadie y la mayoria que iba se aparecia via chimenea.Draco abrio la puerta y se encontro con Severus snape abrazando por detras a su madre y diciendole algo al oido que hizo que ella se sonrojase.

-Padrino……..mama?-Dijo Draco preguntandose en voz alta , los dos detras del umbral subieron la vista hacia su hijo.

-Draco

-Draco mi amor-Narccisa beso a Draco pero sin soltar la mano de Severus-Vinimos de visita matutina , esperamos no estar interrumpiendo nada-naricssa vio la cara de Draco y que los niños seguian saltando sin parar-Que hacen los niños.

-Ddr narcisa , cuando termine la cancion se despegan…Severus que agrado tenerte a esta hr en nuestra casa…pasen-Harry beso a narcissa y le dio la mano a Severus , draco parecia que tuviese un petrificus , Harry cerro la puerta y le dijo "despabila" , Draco se sacudio y fue donde su madre y el profesor ,los cuales seguian de la mano , mientras lily y alex saltaban de una alfombra a la otra.

-No entiendo pq saltan-dijo Severus.

-Te explico padrino , las alfombras tienen flechas , bueno el juego les muestra donde saltar en que flechas y como a que velocidad mira.Draco se paro con Severus y se pusieron frente a la pantalla , veian como las flechas subian y bajaban.-Ves

-No se ve tan dificil.

-Es complicadisimo

-No se ve complicadisimo

-Una vez jugamos con harry y no pudimos llevar el ritmo

-Yo si podria-Draco levanto una ceja al ver a su padrino decir eso.

-Ah si papi Sev, bueno hagamos un duelo , proxima cancion yo contra ti.-Los niños se dieron vuelta y saludaron a sus abuelos , luego Draco y Severus se subieron a las alfombra , Draco eligio el tema damdiriram en opcion normal.-Listo Papi

-Capullo y para con lo de papi , que de ahi vamos a hablar

-Es mas dificil de lo que piensas Severus.-Dijo Harry

-Lo que un gryffindor hace bien un Sly lo hace 1000 mejor potter.

-Ok pero conste que te lo adverti-El tema partio y draco se puso al lado de Sev mientras los niños miraba detras y seguian lo que hacian.Lily cambio de posicion al lado de su abuelo haber si podria guiarle y Alex hizo lo mismo con Draco , partio la cancion y apesar de todo lo dicho Sev no lograba agarrarle la pilleria ,a Draco no le iba mejnor mientras los niños estaban absolutamente sincronizados.harry se destornillaba de la risa al ver a severus casi caer en una pirueta que los niños hicieron sin siquiera ver la pantalla , narcissa reia bajito , tenia a los 3 hombres mas importantes de su vida saltando mirando una caja , bueno asi le veia.

-Maldito aparato Muggle , lo hechizaste draco-Dijo snape muy picado

-_Abu se te fue la oportunidad de combo_-Dijo Lily saltando al lado

-Papito salta y pisa las flechas de los lado al mismo tiempo-le decia alex

-_Abuelito abrete hacia adelante y_

-PIRUETA!-Los dos niños se dieron vuelta , los adultos trataron y ahora si Severus cayo botando a draco….harry lloraba a estas altura y narcissa tambien , los niños seguian saltando.

-Ves que era dificil-Dijo Draco

-Maldito aparato muggle ,me voy a comprar uno solo para ganarte!-Bufo severus levantandose

Al terminar la cancion tanto Severus como draco estaban cansado y ambos habian perdido , los niños a su lado estaban como lechuga.

-Narcissa quieres un jugo o algo.

-Amor agua ahora-dijo draco , detras venia severus que no decia nada pero se via peor que draco.

-Sev te dije que era mas dificil de lo que se veia.

-No se como esos niño lo hacen , pero malfoy…preparate para la revancha

-Estan acostumbrados …ademas tu ya no eres un crio.

-Escuchame-Iba a decir severeus

-Sev…mejor deberiamos contarles a los chicos a que vinimos.-Le dijo narcissa mirando con ternura a su novio

-Que yo sepa uds pueden venir cuando quieran-Dijo Draco

-Eso es cierto narcissa ud y Severus siempre seran familia nuestra.-Acoto harry

-Que los trajo por aqui madre…pap…padrino-Snape ya le habia mandando una mirada asesina , Narcisa tomo la mano de Severus.

-Nada del otro mundo Draco , bueno cumpli mi parte del trato y con tu mama volvimos a salir.

-Dos veces mas.

-Tres si contamos esta.

-Cierto..bueno con Sev hemos salido y despues de cierta conversacion de el con los niños.

-Decidimos dejar de ser amigos y estamos de novios , ahora Draco yo jamas sere tu padre ,siempre sere tu padrino…si te incomoda un poco nuestra relacion.

-Severus basta-Dijo Draco serio , harry y los niños lo miraban descolocados-No es necesario que me digas eso , tu sabes lo que siento por ti , mama disculpame pero Sev fue mas padre que mi padre y hubiese sido feliz de ser su hijo mas que del hombre del quien fui…Padrino mientras tu cuides a mi mama vamos a estar bien , ella ha pasado por mucho ya…todos hemos pasado por mucho…tu la amas?

-Si mucho Draco.-Severus se puso rojo , cosa que hasta harry encontro tierna.

-Y tu mama.?

-Tambien hijo , estoy mas feliz que cuando era adolescente ,tu estas de acuerdo con que seamos novios.

-Claro que lo estoy , todos lo estamos

.-Y cuando se casan abuelitos-dijo Alex

-_Puedo ser una de las damas de honor_-Pregunto Lily

-Yo quiero ser padrino.-Dijo alex mirando a su hermana

-Niños es un poco pronto , recien son novios-dijo harry tranquilizando a sus hijos

-_Tu y papito se casaron antes de cumplir un año de noviasgo_.-dijo lily frunciendo el ceño

-Si pero con papito tuvimos que hacerlo asi mi princesa…vayan a ducharse que vamos al almorzar y de ahi viene neville.

-Ok-Dijeron ambos niños subiendo

-Longbotton viene, necesita alguna pocion para mara?

-No…parece que alex no solo heredo mi color de ojos-dijo harry

-Ohhhh y como se dieron cuenta.

-Yo me di cuenta hoy , pero al parecer no es serio , neville sonaba tranquilo.

-Longbottom me seguira temiendo?

-Probablemente.Se quedan a comer?-Pregunto harry

-Que dices Narcissa?

-Yo feliz Sev

-La sra ha hablado…pero cocina Draco cierto-Pregunto Snape

-Los invitamos a comer no a envenenarse-contesto Draco

-Te Oi-Contesto harry

-Y tu crees que me importa…cocinas mal ,amor tienes otros talentos pero para ti cocinar se te da tan bien como las pociones-Le dijo draco dando un beso tierno.Severus y narcissa ya se habian acostumbrado a que los jovenes anduviesen besandose y abrazados para arriba y abajo.Los niños bajaron corriendo , lily le quito la varita a draco y delante de sus abuelos se hio el conjuro para secarse el pelo

-Calorum-la niña se apunto el pelo y se le seco

-secame el pelo?

-Ven para aca-lily miro a alex-Calorum-El pelo de alex se seco.

-Gracias-El niño abrazo a su hermana.Los adultos miraban todo y se asombraron , la niña le devolvio la varita a su papa y se termino de arreglar.

-Tu hija esta haciendo magia-Le dijo Snape a harry

-Si…es bastante buena-Dijo harry bajando el perfil del asunto

-No deberia-Dijo Snape

-Son magos , deben comportarse como tales ,ademas no haces maldiciones sino cosas chicas como reparos , nada muy elaborado.-Dijo Draco

-Los dos hacen magia?-Pregunto narcissa

-Si , de echo la magia de ellos se complementa muy bien, hermione nos dijo que era por ser mellizos.-dijo harry , los niños bajaron y ayudaron a poner la mesa , claro que usando las varitas de los papas mientras Draco cocinaba.

-_Accio sevilletas_-Dijo lily

-Accio platos-Dijo Alex-Con la varita llevo los 6 platos grandes mas los 6 de pan en un solo viaje

-Ten cuidado alex.Dijo harry mirando

-Se lo que hago papi-Dijo Alex muy serio…como se podia parecer a deraco cuando queria

-_Accio vasos_.

-Accio cubiertos, la mesa quedo lista-Los abuelos miraban como los niños usaban la magia sin problemas.Luego de comer llego Neville via chimenea.

-Neville-Harry abrazo a su amigo-siglos sin verte

-Lo mismo digo , eso de ser padre es muy cansador

-No te quejes que tienes una beba preciosa-Draco se acerco a neville y le estrecho la mano.

-Hola Draco , como va el negocio

-Excelente , como estan luna y mara

-Bellas , mara es una niña muy despierta apesar de lo que podrian decir.

-No me saluda Sr longbotton.-Severus se paro imponente , Neville todavia se asustaba un poco cuando veia o escuchaba a Snape.

-Sev no atormentes al pobre muchacho-narcissa se acerco y beso la mejilla del profesor ,le tomo de la mano y lo llevo a sentarse a su lado , mientras el le acariciaba el pelo.Neville miraba la escerna con la mandibula en el subterraneo , snape se percato de eso y le dijo secamente

-Acaso nunca ha visto una pareja enamorada Sr Longbotton.

-Si…pero no sabia que ud pudiese….enamorarse.

-Para que vea hasta yo puedo enamorarme.-Dijo Seco mientras seguia con narcissa de la mano , ella le acariciaba el rostro tranquilizandolo

-Los niños?-neville no alcanzo a decir eso cuando dos niños se le tiraron al cuello

-Tio neville!-Los niños abrazaron a su tio

-Mis diablillos como se han portado

-Super bien

-_Y tia luna y mara_.

-En casa.

-_A que viniste?_

-A examinarle la vista a Alex pero tb te chekeare a ti Lily ok?

-Ok

-Ya alex tu primero-neville saco una linterna donde aparecieron letras-Ya campeon leeme la primera linea

-AOHPBD

-Ya y la segunda?

-SVKOUY

-Ya la tercera

-AGMYCO

Ok , ponte estas Gafas ahora y leeme la segunda linea-Neville empezo a regular las gafas con goleps de la varita

-SUKQVY

-Ya y la tercera-Neville dejo de dar los golpes

-AKNIQC

-Ok dime que ves ahora

-Un triangulo , una estrella ,un cuadrado y un arbol.

-Ok…Draco harry

-Dinos Nev.

-Bueno como le dije a Draco Alex no solo heredo el color sino tambien tu miopia , yo recomiendo lentes hasta que crezca lo suficiente para operarse.

-Operar?

-Solo si quiere , para eso debemos dejar que los musculos crescan es decir que antes de los 18 seran lentes , mira aqui esta la receta el lunes pueden ir a elegir y me llaman para hechizarlos y se regulen solos , haremos control annual para ver si frenamos el avance ok.

-Mi niño.

-No es grave Draco , ahora voy a revisar a lily.

-Tio estoy enfermo-Pregunto alex

-Para nada , solo que ahora usaras lentes como tu papi.

-Si?-Dijo el niño mirando a harry

-Si mi amor , no solo sacaste mi color de ojos parece.

-No importa ahora me parecere tanto a ti como a mi papito.

-Ya lil ven y dime que ves.

-AZFTOP

-Segunda y tercera linea

-QOFGYI , WMONAI

-Puedes ver la cuarta y la quinta?

-la cuarta dice ERMONF , la quinta no creo poder leerla entera.

-No es necesario , tienes una vista 20/20 , te molesta leer.

-A veces

-Quizas unos lentes de descanzo , pero tu vision es perfecta.-Neville miro a la niña que le sonreia ampliamente , Snape le miraba y no le reconocia.

-Debo reconocer Sr Longbotton que es muy profesional.

-Si…bueno…gracias.Draco el lunes me pasas a ver aqui anote la graduacion de ahi me llevas los lentes para hechizarles.

-Quieres tomar algo-Pregunto harry

-No…me tengo que ir , mi beba debe haber despertado ya y me muero de ganas de verla , bueno adios.

-Adios-todos se despidieron de neville mientras desaparecia por la chimenea.


	11. LINDAS CRIATURITAS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think 

LINDAS CRIATURITAS

"Yo no necesito mas solo eso y sere feliz se qeu nho es mucho pedir que sean todas para mi(a tu planeta ire..) Niñas bonitas, lindas criaturitas quiero yo(a tu planeta ire) todas son lindas, todas son bonitas para mi.. La experiencia de reconocer cuando el alma empieza a envejecer,Ahhaa! es momento de encontrar un remedio para el corazon, yeah!" 

-Pasaron las semanas y llego finales de agosto con esto el cumpleaños de Arthur que fue celebrado en la madriguera.Alex ya usaba lentes igual que su papi y lily cada dia se ponia mas linda.Los niños estaban tristes pq Arthur la semana siguiente partiria a Howarts y no le verian hasta navidad.Hermione tambien se encontraba triste y Sydney peor.Ginny por otro lado estaba embarazada de nuevo y a pto de tener a su bebe.

El Romance entre Severus y narcissa iba viento en popa y Draco como el resto se enternecia en verlos juntos , no se andaban besuqueando por todos lados pero no se separaban mucho tampoco , ya era comun verlos de la mano para todos lados.

Luego de cantar el cumpleaños feliz llego la hr de la torta , Draco al verla salio corriendo al baño , harry lo siguio preocupado.

-MI amor…Dragoncito…estas bien-Dijo Harry afuera de la puerta.

-Si…estoy bien-Draco seguia vomitando como si la vida se le fuese en eso , luego de tirar la cadena abrio la puerta , harry mojo una toalla y se la puso a Draco en la frente.

-Que paso mi amor ,comiste algo que te cayese mal.

-No lo se-Draco estaba pensando que podria haberle caido mal cuando cayo en cuenta de que era lo que lo afectaba-Harry , sientate.

-No mi amor , que pasa…

-Ya se que es

-Que es mi amor?.-Le decia hary con ternura mientras besaba la frente de su marido

-Estoy embarazado-Draco dijo eso y vio como harry caia al suelo desplomado , dio un golpe en el suelo que provoco que Ron y blaise subieran.

-Huron que paso.

-Draco que paso …te ves fatal.

-Si , no tengo nada que no pase en unos meses.Mi amor…pasame un poco de perfume comadrejita querida-Ron le paso un algodon con perfume , este le puso el algodon en la nariz con lo que harry reacciono , al abrir los ojos se encontro con blaise ,Ron y Draco…esos ojitos grises por los cuales mataria y habia matado.Se incorporo rapidamente ,beso los labios de draco.

-Estas seguro.

-Creo

-Cuando

-Cuando peleamos hace un mes y algo…el juguito?

-Era..

-Mi amor siempre has sido fatal en pociones.

-Pero tu no

-Queria que pasara…tu

-Claro que quiero tonto-Mientras harry y draco hablaban Ron y blaise se miraban sin entender nada.

-Ya basta uds expliquense que se traen enrtre manos.

-Estoy esperando un bebe con Harry.

-Que?

-Harry estas?

-No esta vez es Draco , mi amor vamos a tener un bebe-Harry abrazo a Draco-Como te sientes.

-Es solo un embarazo Potter.Y uds no me felicitan

-Claro hermano , que bien , tu seras padre denuevo y yo tb.

-Y tu Comadrejita?

-Felicidades huroncito , que el bebe que tengas salga igualito a harry-Dijo Ron riendose , con Draco seguian atacandose pero ahora era mas de broma que de nada.

-Nos hacen el favor , este es el cuumpleaños de mi ahijado , no le digan a nadie nosotros mañana enviaremos lechuzas contandolo.-Dijo Draco

-Ademas tenemos que hablar con los niños.-Dijo Harry

-Ok no hay problemas-dijo Ron

-Por mi tampoco Chicos-dijo .Blaise , luego bajaron los 4 jovenes y siguio la fiesta , cuando anochecio partieron en principio a casa pero Draco se desvio y se fueron a un burger Kings en el londres Muggle , los niños miraron sorprendidos , y mas harry.

-Amor que pasa.

-Hoy tenemos que celebrar.

-Que pasa hoy papito

-_Si que pasa?_.

-Cuando lleguemos les contamos , cierto harry?.

-Cierto amor.-Llegaron al burger king y harry partio a comprar la comida con Alex y Lily , Draco se quedo sentado de pronto le vinieron unas ganas de comer una hamburguesa pero a la vez pollo , cuando Harry llego a la mesa vio a Draco.

-Esta bien con eso o quieres algo mas mi amor.

-Pollo .

-Te lo traigo-Harry partio a buscar lo que le pedia su marido.Al llegar los niños les veian muy intrigados.

-Ya y la sorpresa.

-_Sisisisi , a papito no le gusta este lugar y si nos trae es pq hicimos algo muy bueno_

_.o uds hicieron algo muy malo…que paso_

-Se acuerdan cuando eran mas chiquititos uds preguntaron que si con papi podiamos tener hijos-dijo Draco

-Si-Dijeron ambos chicos

-Y papito les explico que somos magos y que a veces si se puede?

-Si-Volvieron a decir los niños

-Bueno niños…estoy esperando un bebe

-YUPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-los niños abrazaron a sus padres.Lily se sentia feliz de que iba a haber un bebe y que quizas seria niñita. , Alex pensaba que por fin ya tendria un hermanito para jugar a los autitos y al que podria cuidar.

-Niños eso si tiene que ser un secreto.-Dijo Draco muy serio

-No pueden decirle en su escuela Muggle que papito esta esperando un bebe.-Dijo Harry

-Acuerdense que los muggles no saben que los magos existen-Dijo Draco

-Ni que podemos tener bebes.-Dijo Harry

-_Pero cuando nazca_

-Como le haran?-Preguntaron Lily y alex a sus padres

-De ahi pensaremos que decir-Respondio harry mirando a Draco, no podian decirles que en gral la gente pensaba que habian usado un vientre de alquiler.

-_En cuanto tiempo mas nacera papito?_

-No lo se mi amor , tenemos que consultar con madam-Dijo Harry

-Si , y con Mione.-Dijo Draco

-Ella es pediatra , pero demas que atiende tu parto tb.-Dijo harry

-Si mañana pedimos cita con poppy.

-Soy tan feliz con la noticia papito.

-Me alegro mi cachorro y tu princesa?-Pregutno Draco

-_Toi fascinada…tendre una hermanita para jugar._

Los chicos comieron , luego draco se comio un Sundae pero no le gusto , harry le explico que los del McDonalds son mas ricos , cosa que los niños secundaron asi que fueron al mc Donalds por un helado , luego subieron a los niños al auto y volvieron a su casa en Hogsmade , Alex no alcanzo a suubirse al auto cuando ya dormia , a Lily en cambio probablemente le esperaba una noche larga.Al llegar Harry tomo a alex en brazos , y draco subio de la mano con Lily.

-Tienes sueño?

-_No mucho papi , me voy a acostar a dibujar por mientras._

-Sabias que te amo.

-_Si papito yo tambien te amo a ti._

-Y yo-Dijo harry con un puchero ensu cara.

-_A ti tb papi…ya tratare de dormir._

-Ok…buenas noches princesa

-Buenas noches mi amor.

-Chao papi y papito.-La niña se metio dentro de su pieza y sus padres en la de ellos.Harry metio a la cama a draco y le hizo cariño en la cara , mientras le miraba.

-Que me miras Potter.

-Que eres bellisimo Malfoy , creo que siempre te he encontrado bello.

-Gracias , a ti te daban mareos?.

-muchos mi amor , has tenido antojos.

-Si la hamburguesa de hoy fue el bebe pidiendola

-Ves que es cierto y tu capullo no me creias.Sabes pense que te veias mas grande , pero no te quise decir nada.

-Gracias mi amor , oye a quien le avisamos?

-A tu madre ,sev ,los weasley , Zabinni , Dumbledore.

-Mañana hacemos las cartas?-Pregunto Draco

-Si ahora tutito?-Dijo Harry

-Y no vamos a…

-Tu quieres?

-Siempre quiero

-Ven para aca-Harry abrazo a draco y lo puso entre sus piernas ,Draco subio por el estomago de su marido , ambos empezaron a amarse , con mucha ternura.Cuando ambos se vinieron , Harry abrazo a draco mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Que te gustaria que fuese?

-No lo se , quizas niñita asi acompaña a Lily…debe ser dificil para ella vivir en una casa llena de hombres.

-Tienes Razon , te voy a cuidar tanto mi dragoncito como tu me cuidaste a mi.

-ok…cucharita.

-te amo

-Yo a ti.

Al dia sigte Harry no podia dormir de la emocion , asi que se puso a hacer las tarjetitas çen su computador Hizo las copias y corto el papel en mini pergaminos,Este decia

_**Amigos y familia , es un placer anunciar el arribo de un nuevo integrante a la familia Potter-Malfoy , la noticia fue recibida ayer y estamos muy felices …gracias a todos por su apoyo a travez de los años ,los queremos**_

Luego llamo a hedwig.El ave llego y se poso en el hombro de su amo ,luego de alimentarla le ato los pergaminos

-Mandalas.-La lechuza le pico la mano y partio , no paso mucho rato cuando la cabeza de hermione salio de la chimenea , harry penso que lo felicitaria pero el mensaje era otro.

-Ginny esta teniendo a su bebe , se pueden quedar con los niños?

-Claro mandalos...cuando nazca.

-Les aviso…muchas gracias.

-De nada Mione-Mione desaparecio a los 15 minutos llego con los niños y la notita en la mano.-Vas a ser papa denuevo?

-Si Draco espera un bebe.

-Malfoy?-Pregunto Arthur medio dormido

-Si campeon malfoy va a tener un bebe conmigo.

-Wicked.

-Lo se…ven tu duerme un rato con Alex y syd veo que sigue durmiendo la acostare con lily en su pieza y latiffah?

-Aqui viene-Dijo Ron con la niña en sus brazos dormida-Nosotros nos vamos.

-Vayan y mantenganme informado-harry tomo a la niña en Brazos , de a poco Latiffah abrio los ojos.

-Tio?

-Dime preciosa.

-Y mi mama?

-En St Murgo teniendo el bebe…tienes hambre o sueño.

-Si sueño

-Vas a dormir con lily y Sydney ok?

-Bueno.-Harry llego con la niña asi que hizo un hechizo para agrandar la cama de Lily a 3 plazas.Acosto a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tio mi mama corre peligro.

-No mi amor…tu mama te va a dar un hermanito o hermanita.

-Es niñita , madam nos dijo.

-No temas ok,madam cuidara a ginny mucho

-Ok…La niña cerro los ojos y siguio durmiendo , Harry entro a la pieza y vio a draco durmiendo,lo movio un poco , para despertarle.

-Mi amor…despierta mi amor

-mmmmmmmmm

-Amor , despierta si es por 5 minutos.

-Que pasa?

-Ginny va a tener a la bebe , asi que quedamos encargados de los niños weasley y de latiffah.

-Estan todos aqui?-Preguntaba un dfraco somnoliento

-Si mi amor ,voy a comprar pan y hare el desayuno tu quedate acostado ok?

-Potter solo estoy embarazado…quedate un ratito a mi lado.

-Ok-Harry se metio a la cama , estaba en eso cuando sintio ruidos de la chimenea , de ahi salio Severus , subio las descaleras y vio a harry haciendole cariño a draco en la cabeza , al ver a Severus se levanto despacito para no mover a Draco.

-Recibiste el pergamino.

-Si.-Severus abrazo a harry pero sin apretarlo mucho-Cuanto tienes.

-Yo no tengo nada-Harry señalo a Draco durmiendo-Parece que tiene dos meses.

-La pocion?

-Si equivoque…

-Potter siempre un burro en lo que pociones se trata.

-El se la tomo a proposito , oye no habia podido felicitarte , te ves mas feliz incluso.

-Soy mas feliz , narcissa es mi motivo para levantarme , bueno ella y uds…mi familia.

-Si en 5to me hubiesn dicho esta escena me hubiese reido con todas mis fuerzas , me alegro que seas feliz Sev , me acompañas a comprar pan ,tengo un desayuno grande que hacer.

-Ok y los niños?

-Durmiendo…a que no sabes , Ginny va a tener a la bebe hoy , de echo estamos cuidando a los niños weasley y a latiffah.-No termino de decir eso cuando vio a latiffah arriba.

-No puedes dormir uh?-Le dijo harry tomando la niña en brazos.

-No…hola abuelo.

-Hola mi florecita del desierto-La niña se fue a los brazos de su abuelo-porque no puedes domir.

-Tengo miedo por mi mama , y si le pasa algo en el parto, y si allah me deja sin madre…que suerte mas triste seria eso , y si queda seca despues de tener al bebe.

-Mi amor eso no va a pasar , tu mama tendra a una nena tan sana y linda como tu-Le dijo severus a la niña tratando de calmarla.

-Creo que voy a leer el coran-la niña busco en su mochila el libro y uso una cuentas.Harry y Severus miraban a la niña que leia en arabe bien bajito.

-Que es eso?

-Es como un rosario pero para nosotros , papa dice que si le pido algo a Allah con amor en el corazon probablemente me escuche ,allah escucha a los niños por ser mas puros de corazones , dijo mi papa que el pidio una mujer como mama y allah se la dio.

-Y tu puedes leer esto

-Claro , solo es arabe , tu lees elfo padrino…Listo.

-Estas mas tranquila?

-Si abuelito.

-Amor con el abuelito ibamos a comprar pan para el desayuno quieres venir

-Chukram-La niña se subio a la espalda de Severus y los tres abandonaron las casa ,la mañana era calida , latiffah les explicaba un poco del coran a su tio y a su abuelo , ellos la miraban entretenidos , despues de comprar pan y algunas donuts, volvieron a la casa como todos dormian decidieron quedarse en el living.

-Abuelito , como te fue en tu cita el otro dia?.

-Bien ,estoy de novio ahora con narcissa.

-Me alegro…Tia Mione iba a avisar?

-Si mi amor , sabes creo que te voy a contar algo-Le dijo harry a la niña que le miraba con sus ojos azules gigantes.

-Que es tio

-Tu tio Draco va a tener un bebe conmigo.

-Como mama?

-Si como tu mama…pero el de Draco se va a demorar en nacer.

-Y lily y alex ya saben.

-Si ya lo saben , estan felices.-Estaban en eso cuando la cabeza de hermione salio por la chimenea

-Nacio , Samira nacio.

-Ehhh y mi mama tia?

-Super bien mi niña , esta con tu papi y mas tarde podremos verla.

-Ok tia…Hamdulila , tengo hermanita nueva.-Latiffah se tiro donde su abuelo y su tio-Chucram allah , tio me puedo ir a duchar.

-Si claro mi amor-la niña subio y se metio a la ducha , al rato sintieron a draco levantarse directo al baño.

-Draco…mi amor….estas bien?-Preguntaba Harry de atras de la puerta.

-Si mi amor.

-Es horrible bebe pero se te pasara luego-Harry entro al baño y sento a draco y le paso una toalla humeda , snape subio al despacho de Draco y al rato volvia con una pocion antimareo.

-Tomate esto mi niño-Sev estaba con harry haciendole cariño al pelo de Draco

-Gracias padrino-Draco se tomo la pocion y comenzo a sentirse mejor.

-Y lady comadreja.?-Pregunto Draco

-Tuvo a su hijita ,es una niñita…samira se va a llamar.

-Que bonito.

-Quieres que te traiga aqui el desayuno?

-No bajo…vamos-Los tres hombres salieron del baño y se fueron a living , harry comenzo a sacar los mugs para el café mientras Draco conversaba con Severus.Luego bajo latiffah vestida.

-Hola tio draco-Latiffah beso a su tio se sento en sus piernas

-Hola preciosa…veo que casi ni dormiste.

-Si estaba nerviosa.

-Pero ves que allah cumplio lo que pediste-Le dijo Snape a la niña

-Si abuelito , tio te ayudo.

-Si…despierta a la tropa.

-Ok.-La niña subio donde alex y Arthur.-Arthur , Alex despierten.-alex se dio vuelta y vio a latiffah , nunca habia visto lo linda que era su prima.

-Lattti? Que haces aqui-alex siempre se ponia mas feliz con latiffah que con nadie , miro a Arthur-Que paso-la niña se acosto al lado de su primo.

-Mi mama tuvo a la bebe…tengo una hermanita chica y uds tendran pronto otro bebe.

-Si …papito se vera raro con guatita

-Si pero filo, se echa un glamour encima y ya esta.-Alex abrazo a su priima

-Levantate

-Bueno-Alex se levanto y Latiffa se tiro sobbre Arthur

-Latiffah.

-Hola primito…tienes prima nueva

-Nacio la bebe-Pregunto Arthur

-Si

-Y alex?

-Lo mande a la ducha…baja…tu padrino te debe tener una sorpresa.

-A que te refieres.

-Anda primo yo voy a la pieza de lily.La niña salio de la pieza mientras arthur bajaba y fue dnde su prima , abrio las cortinas y la luz entro , Sydney abrio los ojos pero lily no hubo caso.

-Latti? Que paso?-Pregunto Sydney

-Nacio mi hermanita , soy hermana mayor.

-Felicidades…tratemos de despertar a lily.

-Lily ya desperto…felicidades-Estaban las tres niñas abrazadas cuando sintieron un grito de Arthur en el living.

-Creo que papito ya le conto.

-Que le conto-Pregunto Sydney

-Baja y sabras-le dijo lily mientras buscaba que ponerse , Alex salio del baño y se metio lily , mientras Sydney veia a su hermano abrazando a Draco.

-Que paso?-Pregunto Sydney.

-Malfoy va a tener un bebe?

-Es cierto tio?

-Si mi preciosa , voy a tener un bebe con harry.

-Felicidades Tio-la niña se tiro a los brazos de su tio.Salio lily del baño y se fue a los brazos de su abuelo.

-Hola mi amor.

-Hola abu…supiste que mis papis van a tener un bebe.

-Si si lo supe…estas contenta?

-Muy feliz


	12. OCUPATE DE ESTE AMOR

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no ijmporta me lo debo sacar del sistema 

OCUPATE DE ESTE AMOR

"Olvidate lo pasado olvidate lo sufrido y ocupate de este amor recuerda lo soñado recuerda lo vivido y ocupate de mi vida" 

Al final de la mañana estaban todos los niños vestidos ,Severus se llevo a arthur ,Sydney y latiffah al St Murgo , mientras Harry , Draco y sus niños partieron al Londres muggle a comprarle un regalo a la bebe y algo de ropa a Draco ya que todo le estaba empezando a quedar chico.Decidieron entrar a harrolds , primero Escogieron algo para la bebe , Lily le compro un unicornio como el de ella mientras que Alex busco un huroncito de peluche , harry y draco le compraron una pulsera de oro , luego se dirigieron a la seccion de ropa masculina , Draco comenzo a buscar ropa mas holgada , mientras Harry y los niños le ayudaban , estaban en eso cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio una imagen que hacia años habia olvidado , su tia petunia y su primo dudley. _Bien harry han pasado mas de 10 años de la ultima vez que les viste dudo que te reconoscan_ ,Penso pero harry no tuvo tanta suerte , estaba de la mano con sus dos niños cuando…

-Mira mama es el fenomeno-Dudley seguia tan gordo como siempre , pero ahora tenia el tamaño de tio venom , Petunia seguia con la misma cara de caballo pero ahora tenia mas arrugas y algunas canas en su cabello.Petunia vio en direccion a harry y se encontro con los mismos ojos de su hermana Lily , veia a su sobrino echo un hombre y con dos niños,Ella habia recibido una carta de Dumbledore en la cual se le comunicaba que harry se habia casado y que entonces el ya no regresaria a Privet Drivet , petunia ni quizo saber con quien se habia casado su sobrino y cuando venom supo hasta hizo una celebracion.Vio a la niña del brazo de harry , era igual al Lily cuando niña , el chico al otro lado era rubio y llevaba lentes como harry , Petunia pudo ver que eran niños hermosos , nada que ver con el que Dudley tenia con su esposa Marcia.Dudley todavia vivia en casa ,solo que ahora lo hacia con su esposa y su prole.La esposa se dedicaba a comer bombones y coquetearle descaradamente a Venom y Dudley trabajaba con su padre y no aportaba nada en su casa aparte de su presencia.El bebe de ellos se llamo Paul y era un bebe regordete que se notaba no era muy inteligente.A medida que crecio se volvio tan consentido como Dudley y este a su vez competia con su hijo por la antencion tanto de petunia como de marcia.Petunia no era feliz definitivamente.

-Hey fenomeno-Dudley se acercaba a harry , los niños miraron a este ser repugnate acercandose a su papi-Acaso no saludas a tu familia.-Draco miro todo de lejos ,vio al hombre gordo y a la Sra con cara de caballo , alrtiro los reconocio como la familia muggle de su esposo…realmente eran espantosos.

Dudley se acerco a harry , Petunia vino atras de su hijo , suponiendo que podria enfrentarle.

-Que haces aqui fenomeno , comprando en un almacen de primera como este…no sabes que los fenomenos como tu no compran aqui.-harry no iba a responderle hasta que Lily y alex abrieron la boca

-Entonces pedazo de grasa que haces TU aqui-Dijo Alex mirando con asco al tipo delante de el y arqueando una ceja.

-_Papi que es esto?-_Dijo Lily con cara de asco apuntando a Dudley , petunia ya estaba al lado de su hijo viendo a los 3 personajes frente a ella.

-Lily , Alex el es mi primo dudley y ella mi tia petunia ,se acuerdan con quienes vivia cuando era un niño.

-_Los que te encerraban_

-Bajo la escalera?-Dijeron ambos se les notaba los genes malfoy en esos minuitos si hubiesen tenido varitas hubieran echo un par de crucios y avadas a quienes tenian adelante , petunia se puso roja de verguenza ante el comportamiento de ella en ese tiempo y del que los niños ademas estaban al tanto.

-Hola Harry…mucho tiempo sin verte , quienes son ellos?-Pregunto petunia un poco asustada al ver al par de niños rojos de ira mirandola a ella y a dudley , sobretodo lily , en sus ojos Grises se podia ver la tormenta y Alex no lo hacia nada de mal , buscando la varita de su padre.

-Tia-dijo escupiendo las palabras-Ellos son mis hijos , Lily y Alex.-harry se puso en Sly mode on

-Son muy bellos , ella es igual a lily cuando eramos pequeñas,pero sus ojitos son grises…ella tambien es…

-Que ,mujer ,hija , gay ,bruja?-Petunia se sobreesalto al escuchar lo ultimo ,Harry solo sonrio al igual que sus niños quienes tenian cara de kerer fastidiar al par de adultos frente a ellos-Te asusta la palabra tia?

-Papi como que ella se asusta

-_Es solo magia…cierto…nada raro_

-Cierto…bueno tia para responderte si lily es bruja al igual que alex es mago…

-Y tu esposa,la madre de Alex y Lily?-Pregunto petunia viendo para todos lados a una mujer a la cual se parecieran los niños.

-Tia hasme el favor de no ensuciar el nombre de mi madre y de mi hija en tu boca.-Dijo Harry amargamente , pero sin contestar la pregunta

-_Esposa?_

-Papi no tiene esposa

-Que acaso te abandonaron,por fenomeno?-Dijo riendose Dudley , Lily lo fulmino con la mirada.

-A mi papi no lo dejarian.-Dijo Alex levantando una ceja a lo malfoy

-_El es guapo y bueno no como tu gordo asqueroso_-Dijo Lily , lo que provoco que dudley la tomara del brazo para Zamarrearla , la acerco a el y le dijo.

-Que dijiste hija de fenomeno-Lily lo miro desafiante y sin una gota de miedo le replico

-_Lo que escuchaste maldito patan con aliento a MIERDA_-Le respondio la niña , dudley iba a apretar el brazo de la niña cuando sintio una varita en su yugular.

-Deja a mi hija ahora Estupido patan.-Dijo harry con sus ojos clavado en dudley

-Tu no puedes usar tu magia ,estamos fuera de tus terrenos cuatrojos-Dijo Dudley sin soltar a lily , cuando petunia iba a intervenir sintio una varita en su cuello.

-Algun problema mi amor?-Dijo Draco mirando a harry

-Nada mi vida…solo saludando a familiares , te presento a mi tia y mi primo.-le dijo harry enterrando mas la varita en el gordo y grasiento cuello de dudley y sin quitar los ojos de el gordo.

-Ademas de fenomeno maricon?

-Si pero este fenomeno maricon puede acabar con tu vida…ahora suelta a mi hija

-Harry no te exasperes , dudders quizo decir..

-Ud callese sra , no esta en posicion de decir nada , su dudders puede responder bien solito…que hacemos harry , les mandamos una imperdonable?-Dijo Draco mirando a harry y guiñandole un ojo a Alex.

-Si papito enseñale a este muggle quienes son Uds y que suelte a mi hermanita ya ,si no lo hacen uds lo hare yo-dijo Alex dejando asombrados a sus padres.

-Tu no puedes hacer magia aqui harry-dijo dudley triunfante

-Y porque no…dudders-Dijo Escupiendo las letras y sonando muy confiado mientras Dudley soltaba de a poco a la niña , cuando la solto , alex se puso al lado de ella y la saco del perimetro peligroso , la gente de la tienda veia una discusion pero no varitas en la yugular de las personas , asi que ni pescaron.

-Pq estas en el mundo no magico, aqui no tienes permiso para…

-Eso era cuando era un niño , ahora soy adulto y es mas tu blanco trasero esta a salvo gracias a mi , que mate a Voldemort e impedi que destruyese el mundo.

-Tu primo parece que no sabe quien eres mi amor?-Dijo Draco levantando una ceja

-No…mi familia muggle nunca supo mucho..a excepcion de mi tia que sabe exactamente quien es Voldemort y de lo que era capaz.

-Asi que le venciste…me alegro mucho-Dijo sonriendo una neviosa petunia

-Si le venci y eso me da derecho a hacer practicamente lo que quiera ,tanto en mi mundo magico como en este..si en este tambien ,el primer ministro sabe de Voldemort asi que me esta muy,pero muy agradecido-Dijo harry soberbio , la cara de dudley paso a ser de terror-Podria hasta matarte aqui mismo y me saldria con la mia-Dudley paso a sentir terror , Petunia lo secundo-Amor que deberiamos hacer con ellos?

-No lo se mi vida , mas que mal es tu familia.-Dijo Draco muy serio

-Bueno pero ahora tu eres un potter tambien.

-_Yo creo que deberian_

-Hacerles una imperdonable-Amboos padres miraron a los niños entre asombrados y asustados.

-Que… nosotros

-_Tambien somos Potters_

-Tienen razon , pero saben yo creo que ya los asustaste por una vida entera y que aprendieron la leccion , si tu primito se disculpa contigo y con lily no veo porque no dejarles ir…con una advertencia claro esta…

-Me parece justo mi amor-Dijo Harry-Tu disculpate.

-Yo no pienso.

-Dudley has lo que harry dice-Bramo petunia

-Si dudders , has lo que digo…o prefieres un regalito mio?

-Disculpa por lo que hice , nunca mas lo hare.

-Si te acercas a mis hijos o a alguien que me importe dudley no saldras tan bien librado ,soy capaz de cazarte y ponber tu cabeza como decoracion -Harry miro a draco y el le susurro obliviate , Harry asintio-Obliviate.

-Que le han echo?-Pregunto Petunia asistada

-Le borre la memoria…no recordara nada mas que nos vio y la advertencia final , pero tu si recordaras todo tia…que tu hijo no vuelva a poner sus sucias y gordas manos en lo mio ,sino sabra lo que es bueno , amor dejala y vamos.

-Ok mi amor…chao tia-Draco le dijo ironicamente a petunia y beso a su marido en los labios apasionadamente antes de darse vuelta donde los niños , que siempre veian esas escenitas en la casa.Lily y Alex los miraban entre asustados y orgullosos.Draco lo noto asi que miro a sus hijos-princesa estas bien?

-_Si papito_-Dijo la niña media abstraida

-Mi princesa…te asustaste?-Pregunto preocupado harry

-_Una malfoy no se asusta asi de facil y menos una potter-malfoy , estoy bien papi…gracias por defenderme_.

-De nada mi amor ,pero no debiste decirle nada a Dudley.

-Como no hacerlo papi , esos bastardos-Harry y draco miraron a su hijo molestos

-_Papi ellos te hicieron sufrir cuando eras un niño ,y solo pq eras diferente_.

-Eso no se hacce papi…siempre nos los has dicho

-_Y ahora te insultaban…no pude evitarlo_.

-Si no lo hubiese echo lil lo hubiese echo yo-dijo alex cerrando la discusion , harry miro a sus niños y los abrazo a los dos.

-Gracias mis angelitos , no debieron hacerlo , yo ya soy grande y me puedo cuidar solo

-Y sino estoy yo para cuidar a papi…prometan que nunca mas se meteran a pelear por nosotros.-Dijo draco mirando a sus niños

-_Pero papito_

-Nada de peros

-Ya , lo prometemos-Dijeron los niños tomados de la mano poniendo la cara mas inocente que podian.

-Ok ,Draco ya elegiste tu ropa?

-Si…pero quiero un helado…vamos por un helado?

-Siiiii-Los niños se fueron adelante mientras Draco abrazaba a harry , muchos les miraban raro pero a ellos no les importaba.Mientras los niñoss elegian sus helados harry conversaba con Draco.

-Linda familia amor.-Dijo draco riendo

-Oye la tuya n o es mucho mejor , menosmal que la nuestra es hermosa.

-Si…Lily saco tu coraje ,viste que nunca bajo la mirada ante tu primo ni se asusto , incluso lo insulto

-Y alex buscaba mi varita para hechizar a Dudley…esos niños no le temen a muchas cosas.

-Solo a ti enojado ,sabes ni con Voldemort te vi asi de despiadado , hubieses sido capaz...

-Si Draco , ese pelotuo agarro a lily y a mi se me cambio el Switch , hubiese sido mas que capaz de matarlo , toco a mi princesa…maldito hijo de la gra-Harry habia cambiado su semblante a uno lleno de ira , draco tomo la mano de su marido y la puso en su vientre.

-Hay una vida aqui mi amor… y otra dos alla , olvidate de ese pasado y cooncentrate en nuestro presente y futuro…miralos que bellos e inocentes son.

-Te amo lo sabias

-Claro que si-los niños llegaron con sendas copas de helados y miraron a sus padres.

-Si se van a besar denuvo avisen

-_Si andan demasiado melositos por la vida_.

-Ya ya niños , nos tomamos los helados y partimos al hospital a ver a Ginny-Dijo harry.

-Si como sera la pequeña Samira.-Se pregunto Draco

-Bella como latiffah-Dijo Alex , su hermana se le quedo mirando sorprendida y sus padres boquiabiertos.

-Cachorro…encuentras bella a latiffah?-Pregunto harry

-Si…bueno Sydney tb es muy bonita y mi hermanita tb-Dijo Alex como sacandose el tema.Alex siempre habia visto a Latiffah de otra manera , siempre le esuchaba cuando ella le explicaba el coran , la acompañaba a todos lados cuando estaba asustada e incluso en clases se sentaba con ella , claro cuando ella iba a la escuela , ultimamente pasaba mas tiempo en marruecos.

-Ok.-Lily miraba a su hermano , casi podia leer sus ojos pero no decia nada , solo se reia.los niños devoraron sus copas al igual que Draco.

Al terminar se encaminaron a St murgo , ahi se encontraron con todos los Weasley , con severus y narcissa y los Dumbledore.Al llegar fueron recibidos con sendos abrazos y felicitaciones por el embarazo ,claro en un principio pensaron que era harry denuevo , pero fue una sorpresa para todos saber que el embarazado era Draco , su madre le abrazo al igual que dumbledore ,al entrar donde Ginny la vieron en brazos de una bebita colorina de ojos aceituna y piel morena.

-Hola preciosa

-Hola harry ,sir huron

-My lady , es una preciosidad la niña que tienes en tus brazos.

-Como estuvo eso de que estan embarazados…harry tu.

-No , Sir huron aqui prensete tendra el bebe ahora.

-Por Merlin , parece que todos fuimos a la misma fiesta…cuanto tienes?

-Primer trimestre ,hoy fui a comprar ropa, ya nada me queda.

-Preparate para domir sentado practicamente , como lo haras para trabajar.

-Hechizo glamour…que significa Samira

-Samira…significa la que entretiene en Arabe.

-Bonito…apropiado en todo caso.-Dijo Draco mientras afuera los niños le contaban a los adultos la experiencia con los Dursey.

-Que Potter hizo que-Preguntaba Snape asombrado

-Eso abuelo amenazo a ese bastardo grasiento.-dijo Alex

-_alex?-_Le reprendio lily , sabia que sus padres odiaban que hablasen asi

-Pero si es un bastardo grasiento , bueno el tenia agarrada a lily del brazo.

-_Y luego llego papito y ataco a la caradecaballo ,ahi el bastardo grasiento me solto_

.Y papi lo amenazo de muerte , le dijo que ni el ministerio muggle ni el magico le haria nada si lo mataba

._Y despues que el tipo casi se hizo pipi le hizo un obliviate._

-Y papito solto a la cara de caballo y le prohibio acercarse a nosotros.

-_A mi me dio miedo como se puso papi_

-Nunca lo vi asi.

-Y que paso luego?-pregunto Molly

-Nos fuimos a tomar un helado

-_Mi hermanito o hermanita le gustan mucho los dulces_.

Al salir la pareja , los adultos los miraban boquiabiertos , Harry y Draco suponian que los niños les habian contado el problema en harrolds , Severus iba a felicitar a harry cuando molly y narcissa lo alejaron.

-Harry no puedes ir de maton por la vida-Le dijo Hermione

-Lo se ,pero en el minuto que agarro a lily del brazo.

-Hermone en la posicion de harry yo hubiese echo lo mismo y tu le hubieses lanzado un avada-le dijo Ron a su mujer

-Es cierto pero igual , no debiste delante de los niños.

-No si los niños no lo hicieron mal , lily y Alex no solo los insultaron-Dijo harry

-Ellos se salvaron que los niños no tuvieran varitas , sino los cruccios no se hubiesen echo esperar.-Dijo Draco

-Tan asi?.Pregunto Blaise

-Es muy posible , mezcla el carater de huron y harry , y mete la influencia de mis hermanos.

-Tienes razon cuñadito.


	13. WE'LL BE BURNING

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no ijmporta me lo debo sacar del sistema 

WE'LL BE BURNING

"Summertime bounce to the music people choose it Sean da P gal a cruise with... well reputed cause. We a the girls them champion, Have nuff a them like the great king Solomon. Many girls inna wi eye sight sexy dress type Se them ready fi a hype night Just gimme di light An make we blaze it the roof we haffi raise it again" 

Llego el primero de septiembre , La familia Weasley tenia sentimientos encontrados , por un lado hermione y Ron sabian lo feliz que seria Arthur en esa escuela , y ademas estaria al lado de su abuelo , padrino y padre , cosa que ninguno de los dos tuvo ,sabian que Sydney le extrañaria muchisimo como el a ella y a su madre.

-Traidor ,te vas y me dejas.

-Sydney nos veremos en navidad

-No es lo mismo , quien me va a cuidar cuando tenga pesadillas.

-syd hagamos algo , te mandare una lechuza diaria contandote mi dia y tu haras lo mismo hasta que entres ok?

-Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo…te quiero enana

-Yo a ti Cabezon-Los hermanos se abrazaron.

-Hijo prometeme que te vas a cuidar y vas a estudiar duro

-Si mama.

-Y que no te meteras en tantos problemas

-Si mama

-Y que te divertiras

-Si mama…te amo

-Yo a ti tambien hijito mio-hermione abrazo a su hijo

Severus habia conversado ya con Arthur , le dijo que en la escuela el no podria ser el abuelo consentidor que era fuera de ella , que alla le tendria que decir profesor tal como a Draco y a su padre.Arthur parecia entender todo , se subio al tren que le llevaria a Hogwarts ,Ahi vio a unos niños , se sento en un compartimiento en el que habian 2 niñas y un niño de mas o menos su edad.

-Hola ,como te llamas?

-Arthur ,y tu?

-Patrick Boone , ellas son Hiro Wood y alexia Weston.

-Wood, tu papa es Oliver Wood?

-Si pq?

-Mi papa conoce al tuyo , mi papa es Ron Weasley.

-Si , claro que lo conoce , tu papa es el mejor amigo de harry potter , mi mama fue novia de el.

-Enserio , tio harry estuvo con una chica antes de malfoy?-Pregunto Arthur

-si…mi mama…Cho Chang-Wood.

-Ah y tu Alexia , tus padres vinieron aqui?

-No , ellos son Muggles.

-Mis abuelos maternos son muggles tambien , mi mama es hija de muggles-Dijo Arthur orgulloso de su herencia.

-Y tu patrick?

-Mi papa es de Dumstrang y mi mama de beuxbatons pero como peleaban mucho donde ponerme decidieron algo neutral ,ademas que los dos son ingleses.

-Y en que casa quieres quedar Arthur-Pregunto Hiro

-En Gryffindor , esa es la casa de mis padres ,abuelos y tios Weasley. Y uds.

-Yo no se , me gusta Ravenclaw , pero griffindor tiene sus ventajas-Dijo hiro

-Yo no se mucho lo de las casas , supongo que cualquiera estara bien , ya con estar aqui soy feliz-dijo Alexia

-Yo creo que gryff o Slytherin , me gustan ambas casas , oye tu conoces a harry Potter?

-Claro si es mi tio.-Dijo Arthur

-Me han dicho que el director de la escuela es muy duro-Dijo Hiro

-Mi abuelo Sev?..el profesor Snape es duro ,pero es muy buena gente.

-Es tu abuelo? No entiendo tu apellido no es Weasley?

-Si , lo que pasa es que es abuelo honorario ,como mis padres son muy amigos con mi tio harry y con malfoy , el profesor Snape paso a ser parte de la familia ,el es padrino de malfoy.

-Malfoy..como Draco malfoy el profesor de pociones?-Pregunto patrick

-Exacto…el nos hara pociones ,pero tambien es buena gente.

-y es tu padrino?-Pregunto Alexia

-Si , y mi padre hara DCAO.

-O sea tienes a tu familia aqui?-Termino Hiro

-Si, pero no es tan bueno como creen , ya me dijeron que conmigo serian mas duros que con rel resto del alumnado y conociendolos esta claro que asi sera.

-Pero no son tu familia.-Dijo Alexia.

-Si pero por lo mismo , no quieren que nadie piense que por ser familia me la hacen facil…en todo caso los entiendo.

-Que bueno , para mi seria complicado tener a mi familia aqui.-Dijo patrick

-Si pero bueno ellos me quieren.

-Pero tu abuelo y tu padrino son Sly…no quieres ir para alla?

-No me molestaria , pero mi abuelo dice que soy un Gryff de tomo y lomo.El tren empezo a decender la velocidad ,Arthur se puso la tunica y bajaron del tren , saliendo vio a hagrid.

-Tio hagrid-Arthur abrazo a hagrid.

-Hola arthur que placer tenerte en la escuela , ahora espero que no des tanto trabajo como tu padre o tus tios Fred y George.

-Mi abuelo me dijo lo mismo , ellos son los chicos que conoci en el viaje , Patrick , Hiro y Alexia.

-Mucho gusto jovenes..vamos al bote que tenemos quie ir a un banquete.-Los chicos subieron al bote , hagrid les conto del calamar gigante entre otras cosas , al entrar al castillo los niños se sentaron juntos , Pronto empezo la seleccion:

-Amanda Arrow-La niña subio ,el sombrero hablo-HUFFLEPUFF

-Patrick Boone…SLYTHERIN

-marcus Niesple-RAVENCLAW

-Sally Masterson-RAVENCLAW

-Pansy Nott-SLYTHERIN

-Charles Shefield GRYFFINDOR

-Maria Von Hummel HUFFLEPUFF

-Arthur Weasley…GRYFFINDOR

-Alexia Weston …GRYFFINDOR

-Hiro Wood…RAVENCLAW

Despues de la seleccion los niños se fueron a sus mesas , Patrick saludaba desde su mesa a Arthur , Severus Snape se paro sobre el podio , no se parecia a Dumbledore para nada el salon se quedo en silencio ,Arthur pudo ver a su padre y padrino , ambos le hicieron ceñas , su abuelo le miro y empezo el discurso.

-Alumnos Bienvenidos , queria saludarles y desearle un muy buen año escolar ,a las casas felicitarlos por los excelentes alumnos que han entrado en ellas y espero que este año las rivalidades queden atras , todos estudian en un mismo colegio ,asi que a la primera que los pille hechizandose por alguna tonteria no dudare en quitarles ptos mas rapido que digan Merlin que paso-Todo el salon quedo asombrado , Arthur esperaba algo asi , sus tios y padres habian sido enfaticos en como era su abuelo en el colegio-Ahora les presentare a sus profesores nuevo , su profesor de pociones sera este año Draco Potter-Malfoy de la casa Slytherin y su profesor de DCAO es Ronald Weasley de la casa Gryffindor , espero que a los alumnos mas antiguos le demuestren sus conocimientos y que sus años en Hogwarts no han sido en vano y a los nuevos , poner todo su empeño.Ahora sin mas preambulos disfruten el banquete.

Las chicas de todas las casa miraban a Draco ,al igual que algunos chicos , sabian que el estaba casado con otro hombre y las chicas no perdian nada con hacer su luchita.

A Ron tambien le llegaron una buena cantidad de miradas , con los años ron se habia vuelto muy atractivo , antes tenia un buen cuerpo ,ahora que era mayor la cara los acompañaba, Arthur escuchaba como las chicas hablaban de su padre y de su padrino.

-Estan buenisimos los dos profes.

-Si pero potter esta casado con un hombre.

-Pero Weasley no…quizas como sea su esposa-Dijo una chica de 7mo-Arthur tu apellido es Weasley , eres algo del profe.

-Si es mi padre..y mi madre es bellisima y se aman mucho y sobre malfoy , ama mucho a mi tio harry-Dijo el niño sin inmutarse ,la chica de 7mo se puso colorada y comio sin decir nada.Despues de terminar la cena e instalarse, Arthur fue llamado al despacho del director , ai se encontro con su abuelo , su padre y malfoy.

-Hola hijo

-papa-El niño abrazo a su padre.

-Estamos tan orgullosos de ti ,espera que le cuente a tu madre que eres un gryff como te la has pasado en la cena?.

-Excelente , saben unas chicas hablaban de uds mucho los encontraron atractivos a los dos.

-Que bien-Dijo Draco.

-Malfoy como lo haras para que no sepan de tu embarazo.

-Un hechizo que de ahi te enseñaare…se llama Glamour.

-Ahhhh , abuelito pq te pones tan serio cuando hablas?…hasta dabas miedo.

-Pq no soy el abuelo de toda la escuela...solo tuyo , sabes que mi despacho esta abierto para a alguien.?

-Si tengo 4 amigos , 1 sly y una Ravenclaw y una compañera de casa.

-Bueno campeon es hr que vayas a dormir , mañana nos vemos en clases.

-Ok malfoy..chao papa , chao abuelo , chao malfoy.

-Chao hijo-El niño salio y los 3 hombres se quedaron un rato en el despacho…Hasta que draco reparo en algo.

-Padrino , esa niña pansy , es la hija de?

-Si Draco , es la hija de la vivora con Nott , ellos se casaron despues de que arrancamos.No sabias?

-No padrino , los arranque de mi mente que rato ya , no sabia nada de ellos.

-Huron…no puedes ponerle malas notas por ser hija de la vivora

-El Sr Weasley tiene razon.

-Si lo se ,pero no tengo pq ser un amor con ella.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de ser hija de la cacatua , de echo nott nos ayudo bastante , ademas ser hija de esa cacatua es suficiente castigo Draco.-Dijo Ron.Severus y draco no pudieron evitar reir con el ultimo comentario.Draco y Ron se metieron a la Red flu.

Al llegar harry estaba con sus niños viendo tele , al ver la chimenea con llamas verdes , los niños salieron de su lugares y se tiraron a los brazos de su padre.

-Papito!

-Hola mis diablillos-draco tomo a sus dos niños en brazos-Como se han portado

-Maravillosamente

-_Bien_

-Hola mi amor-Draco se acerco a harry , este se levanto y beso a su marido

-Hola precioso , como estuvo tu dia?

-B ien tengo claras las lecciones y en la mañana pase a la empresa.Y el tuyo

.Bien la seguridad de hoggy esta ultraresguardada…como le fue a Artie?

-Somos padrinos de un leon.

-Que bien.

-O sea arthur

-_quedo en Gryffindor?_

-si mis Diablillos , arthur quedo en Gryffindor , adivina quien entro este año

-No lo se mi amor.

-Pansy Nott.

-Me estas…?

-No , no la vi mucho estaba mas preocupado de mi ahijado , pero entro…obviamente entro a Sly.

-De quien hablan?-Pregunto Alex

-De la hija de una compañera de papito-Dijo harry

-_Y cuando le haras clase a Arthur?_-Pregunto lily

-Mañana a la primera hora , me toca primero gryf-sly de ahi 4to Ravenclaw-Hufflepuf , de ahi 2do Gryff-Hufflepuf , eso si va a estar bueno , seria un milagro que llegue vivo amor

-Capullo

-Tu casa no se caracteriza por tener a los mas brillantes amor , Arthur es de mi confianza pq juega con pociones desde que nacio al igual que yo , pero del resto no me puedo fiar y para terminar 7mo sly Ravenclaw , todas las horas ocupadas.

Despues de comer ,los niños se fueron a acostar ,ellos tambien habian tenido su primer dia de clases en tercero de primaria , Sydney lucia desolada comento lily y Alex no mucho mejor porque latiffah se encontraba para variar en marruecos.

-_Alex?_

-Dime Lil.

-_Te vi triste hoy…que te paso?_

-Nada , echo de menos a arthur , y a latiffah..

-_Sobretodo a latiffah_

-Callate…oye te gustaria estudiar en Hoggy.

-_Si claro pero voy a extrañar tenerte en la pieza del lado o ver a nuestros papis_.

-Yo tambien…oye que ira a ser el bebe que espera papito.

-_Ni idea_-Los niños seguian conversando mientras harry y Draco estaban acostados , Draco trataba de dormir pero no podia;harry despertaba y lo miraba.

-Mi amor ,que te pasa?

-Pensaba en esa niña , sabes ni la vi en el banquete , si no me hubieses raptado esa niña seria malfoy y no nott , no se como la enfrentare mañana ,va a ser raro.

-Dudo que ella sepa sikiera quien eres , ademas Pansy se caso al final con nott ,el la amaba y mucho

-Y si no puedo ser imparcial con ella.

-Tu seras un excelente profesor , mira tienes que ser con ella como con Arthur , olvidarte de que tiene alguna relacion aunque en este caso sea indirecta , insisto dudo que sepa tu historia con su madre.Es mas quizas ni la reconoscas mañana en la sala de clases.No te preocupes por cosas que ahora no puedes conrtolar , ya cucharita para mi lado ,trata de dormir que mañana nos tenemos que llevantar tempranito.

-Ok leoncito …puedes ser hasta sabio cuando quieres.

-Para que veas no soy solo un rostro bonito-Le dijo Harry sonriendo.Ambos hombres se acostaron a dormir al dia sigte partio su rutina , el levantarse , trata de levantar a su hija , levantar a su hijo ,hacer desayunos , y harry ahora llevaba a los niños al cole y Draco partia ataviado con sus tunicas para clases.


	14. DROP DEAD GORGEOUS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema y si lo leen les guste. 

DROP DEAD GORGEUS

"get out, you're walkin Too bad, I've spoken But when I look at you you're forgiven Your lies, don't want em Drop dead, not joking This thing, is broken But when I look at you you're forgiven You're forgiven I know my ex-boyfriend lies Oh he does it every time It's just his permanent disguise Yeah yeah but he's drop dead gorgeous Don't go changing every time Not for me to comprimise You're still a friend of mine Yeah yeah and you're drop dead gorgeous" 

Draco llego a la que solia ser la pieza de su padrino , ahora seria la de el , cuando se cansaba podia ir a descanzar alla.Ron aparecio en la misma pieza y vio a draco arreglandose arrugas invisibles de la ropa.

-No tienes ninguna arruga huron

-Eso lo decido yo comadreja.

-Tan fanatico , vamos a desayunar?

-Yo ya desayune , ademas poppy ya me djo que no puedo subir mas de 10 kgs con este bebe ademas , estoy bastante nervioso.

-Pq amigo?

-Mi primera clase son 1eros de Gryf y Sly.

-Bueno tienes a mi hijo en la clase y por como lo tienes enseñado.

-Pero tambien esta la hija de la cacatua.

-No te preocupes , si es tontita ignorala o usa la tecnica Snape , si te sirve de consuelo yo parto com 5to Puffys y Ravenclaw ,tendre que sacarles todos sus malos habitos ,de echo creo que hoy me tocan 3 periodos seguidos con Puffys…ese si es castigo-Para todo los profesores hacer clases a los puffis era casi un castigo ,eran leales no hay duda pero casi parecian Squibs.

Draco se tomo una pocion anti mareo y partio a su sala y espero a los chicos…reviso su leccion , limpio todo , estaba en eso cuando llego Arthur.

-Profesor?

-Estamos solos campeon , ven y saluda a tu padrino.

-Hola malfoy-Arthur le palmeo la palma de su padrino-Vi a papa en el comedor y me asuste cuando no te vi ,pense que le habia pasado algo al bebe…sabes debes comer para que mi primito nazca bien.

-Desayune en mi casa

-Bueno te traje un Muffin con chispas de chocolate , como estan mis primos y mi hermana.

-Extrañandote , sobretodo syd , pero Lil y Alex le suben el animo , como estuvo tu primera noche?

-Buenisima mis compañeros de pieza son muy divertidos.Ademas tengo amigos en otras casas.

-Si?

-Si de echo hoy me sentare con mi compañera Alexia que esta en Gryff y con Patrick que va en Sly.

Me alegro-A medida que Arthur y Draco conversaban empezaron a llegar los niños ,estaban nerviosos y las niñas solo se reian ante el profesor guapo que tenian al frente.Draco buscaba a la que podria ser la hija de Pansy , pero no vio a nadie , hasta que cuando iba a cerrar la puerta aparece una niña igualita a Pansy cuando tenia esa edad pero con el pelo café en vez de negro.

-Estaba a pto de cerrar , entra-dijo Draco amable

-Yo venia a la hr profesor ,si ud decide partir la clase antes de tiempo ciertamente no es mi problema-La niña entro altivamente con su cara en alto.Draco se llego a poner rojo de rabia luego vio a su ahijado con una niña y un niño al lado , se tranquilizo al ver que varios niños se sentaban con sus amigos independiente de las casas ,ahora las rivalidades casi ni existian ,no despues de la muerte de Voldemort.

Draco tiro una tiza hacia la pizarra y esta empezo a Escribir la pocion que harian esa clase y el nombre de el mismo.

-Buenos Dias niños , soy su profesor de pociones,mi nombre es Draco Potter-malfoy , me pueden llamar profesor Potter-malfoy o profesor Malfoy.Espero que podamos llevarnos bien ,ahora esta asignatura la solia hacer Severus Snape y el era un tipo duro , yo soy peor , si ponen atencion y se esfuerzan yo estare feliz de ayudarles , sino , mejor no pierdan el tiempo en venir , ahora…-Draco iba a hablar pero la niña impertinente levanto su mano.

-Dime

-Profesor , supongo que nos sentara por casa , es inconcebible que algunos aqui no entiendan que ser sly tiene que ver con la pureza…

-Haber Srta?

-Nott ,Pansy Nott.

-Srta nott , no voy a tolerar ese comportamiento ,aqui mis alumnos son todos iguales ,sean muggles ,sangre pura ,mestizos , la proxima vez que ose hacer un comentario de este estilo le descontare ptos a su casa.

-Mi madre se sorprendera cuando le cuente lo cambiado que esta profesor…antes ud tenia preocupacion por esos temas…bueno eso antes de casarse con un mestizo.-Dijo la niña tratando de poner a prueba la paciencia de draco.Draco quedo helado al ver a la niña…estaba enterada de todo , tenia esa seguridad , pero el no se iba a amilanar ante una niñita de 11 años , por algo el era un malfoy y peor un potter-malfoy

-Srta Nott , le acaba de quitar a su casa 25 ptos y dejo en libertad de accion fuera de la clase a que ellos haran lo que estimen conveniente con ud…y si vuelve hablar de mi vida privada el profesor Snape estara mas que complacido en verle , ud viene a estudiar no a cotorrear.Ahora clase anoten los ingredientes de la pizarra , vamos a hacer una solucion cicatrizante ideal para pequeñas magulladuras y despues que copien partan la pocima , lean las intrucciones que batir al sentido contrario o cortar mal los ingredientes pueden afectar la pocion.

Draco se sento y miraba a la niña , ella estaba sentado con dos Slytherin mas , mientras Arthur hacia su pocima tranquilamente , los compañero al lado lo miraban trabajar.

-Arthur estas seguro de lo que haces?-Pregunto patrick

-Si...

-Arthur como voy?-Pregunto alexia y Arthur levanto la mano , Draco se acerco al pupitre.

-No pense que te fuese a costar?

-No a mi no pero Alexia tiene dudas-Dijo el niño sin sacar los ojos de su caldero.

-Srta?

-Weston.

-Srta Weston..alexia?…siempre puedes preguntarme lo que no entiendas ok, que no entiendes.

-Lo que dijo sobre los cortes…en la pizarra no hay instrucciones.

-Eso significa linda que no hay problema en como revuelvas o como cortes , si anoto una forma especifica lo haces asi..ok?

-Ok profesor muchas gracias

-De nada y tu tienes algun problema?

-Si ,el orden de los ingredientes es el que debo seguir para la mezcla?

-Exacto-draco hablo para la clase-Los ingredientes se mezclan segun el orden escrito a no ser que la instruccion diga otra cosa , sobre cortes y revolver se aplica la misma regla-Draco miro la pocion de Arthur.-arthur baja la temperatura un poco ,la tienes muy fuerte.

-Ok ,el resto?

-Perfecto , que anotas?

-Las reacciones que tiene la formula , Siempre vi a mi abuelo hacerlo-Draco miro a Arthur , no habia dicho quien era su abuelo asi que no habia problemas.

-Perfecto entonces-Draco miro a Arthur y le guiño el ojo , luego siguio avanzando por los pupitres , se complacio al ver que los niños estaban en su mayoria haciendo bien su trabajo ,llego al puesto de la slytherin y vio que todavia copiaba las instrucciones mientras sus compañero estaban recien partiendo las pociones.-Se puede saber porque no ha partido su pocion srta Nott.?

-No le entiendo sr-Dijo arrastrando las letras

-Casi toda la clase ya la partio y algunos incluso la estan concluyendo-dijo mirando a Arthur

-Ap pero no todos tenemos la suerte de ser su ahijado ni nietos del profesor Snape , como Weasley ,algunos somos simples mortales nada mas y nos cuesta mas.-La niña al decir eso logro que todos miraran a Arthur , este se puso del color de su cabello , Draco la miro con odio ,sabia que intentaba

-Que esta insinuando Srta,que tengo favoritismos con el Sr weasley , porque creame que a ninguno de aqui le gustaria ser mi ahijado , porque al Sr Weasley le exijo mas que al resto por ser quien es y por saber de lo que es capaz.Yo soy ahijado de severus snape a mucha honra y no hizo que mi vida fuese mas facil en esta clase ,asi que mejor callese antes de hablar sobre lo que no sabe , 15 ptos menos a Slytherin cortesia de la Srta Nott y eso sumado a los 25 son 40 antes de terminar la primera hora…todo un logro.La niña se quedo callada y empezo su pocima el resto de la clase paso en silencio.Arthur fue el primero en terminar y entregar su ampolla.

-Aqui tiene profesor.

-La voy a calificar altiro , ok…trae tu cuaderno asi apuntas la correccion-a los 5 primeros que me traigan sus pocimas se les calificara de inmediato y de estar buena ganaran ptos para su casa.-Draco comenzo a revisar la posima de Arthur.Buena contextura , excelente color , ahora la prueba de fuego-Draco le puso unas gotas de su pocion , se puso roja.-esta buena 10 puntos para Gryffindor.Alguien mas?.Los dos compañeros de mesa de arthur se pararon y detras llegaron los dos chicos que estaban con parkinson-

-Srta Alexia , dejeme ver su formula…Bueno color pero esta un poco liquida , veamos si funciona…Roja , muy buen primer intento siga asi , para la proxima agregue un poco menos de agua ok?

-Ok Profesor.

-10 ptos mas para Gryffindor…y mi casa?…ah Sr Boone?

-Si profesor.

-Antes no le habia preguntadio su nombre , muestreme la suya….mmm buena consistencia pero no es el color adecuado…veremos si funciona…Rojo brudeo…bueno es la primera vez…10 ptos para Slytherin.para la proxima ves mas patas de araña ok?

-Si profesor.

-sr Grange?…muestreme su formula…lo vi un poco retrasado.

-si disculpe

-no hay problema pero que no se repita…muy buena formula , tiene el color y consistencia adecuado…veremos si funciona…rojo , 10 ptos para Slytherin…bien hecho.

-Gracias profesor.

-Y llego la ultima…Sr Morton.,ud tambien iba atrasado…dejeme ver su pocima…no la veo muy buena , para la proxima tomese su tiempo…veremos si funciona…morado , lo siento la formula no esta bien echa , no puedo darle los ptos.-Draco tomo la formula , y le puso un pto rojo , luego se dirigio a la clase-Es hr que me entreguen sus ampollas , para la proxima clase estaran revisadas con anotaciones , quienes no hayan terminado-Miro a Pansy-se les anotara en su expediente.La clase entrego sus pociones la mayoria habia logrado hacerlas , aunque no todas funcionaban , pansy entrego una a medio terminar.

-Y esto?

-Mi pocion

-No esta completa ,tendre que anotar esto en su bitacora.la tarea sera investigar la raiz de esta pocima.las que sean correctas podran conservarla…siempre es util tenerla lo que no se les dara la oportunidad de hacerla denuevo , con 2 ptos menos

Despues el resto de las clases estuvieron normales,Ron no habia tenido un buen dia tampocco , cuando se reunieron a almorzar Draco le conto sobre la hija de Pansy.

-Y mi Arthur?

-Se lucio comadreja , el primero en terminar y su pocion perfecta , ahora pansy trato de desacreditarlo en clases.

-Que !

-Lo que oyes le dijo a la clase entera que Arthur es mi ahijado e insinuo que yo sentia favoritismo por el , pero claro le di una leccion a esa enana endemoniada.

-Me alegro Huron , esperate que llegue a mi clase.

-comadreja?

-Ya lo se Huron…a veces suenas igual a mi gacela…me gusta mas harry

-Pero yo te encuentro bonito y harry no.

-Capullo.

-Los veo muy animados-Severus Snape entraba en la conversacion

-nada le contaba a comadreja mi dia con la hija de parkinson…que niñita mas irritable.

-Debes tener paciencia Draco

-Lo se padrino.

-Y como le fue a Arthur

-De mil maravillas…se nota que saco el cerebro de granger.

-Doble capullo…claro solo porque estoy en desventaja…cambiando el tema como te has sentido huron?

-Bien , las pocimas antimareos la llevan , segun madam mi bebe esta perfecto.

-Puedes decirle popy …es tu colega ahora-Le dijo Severus

-No , la respeto demasiado es como decirle Albus al profesor dumbledore….no me nace padrino.

-No puedo creerlo , asi que huroncito jr esta bien , vamos a tener que hacerte un baby shower.

-Eres un capullo de tomo y lomo comadreja…no voy a sucumbir ante esa costumbre muggle.

-Te vas a casita

-No ,a la fabrica de ahi a casita

-Draco no te sobreexijas

-Calma padrino , ademas amo trabajar en pociones,sabes lo que Arthur hizo hoy

-No?-Preguntaron Ron y Snape

-Tomaba notas sobre como iba cambiando la pocion , de sus reacciones y cuando le pregunte pq hacia eso , dijo que pq su abuelo lo hacia…

-Ese es mi nieto….maldita nott-Dijo Severus de lo mas orgulloso

-Severus

-Padrino

-Si se…y tu Ron.

-Nada voy a casa a preparar las lecciones de mañana…Mione es capaz

de matarme sino y ver a mi florcita que ha estado triste desde que se fue Arthur

-Si mis niños tambien le extrañan…oye y Ginny.-Pregunto Draco

-Feliz con su samira , es bellisima la beba…pero

-Pero que Ron?

-Parece que se va a marruecos , por un tiempo largo…el papa de Blaise esta enfermo y Blaise debe hacerse cargo de los negocios alla.

-Enserio?

-Si…Bueno Huron te vas via Flu?

-Si , me vas a dejar a la empresa?

-De echo si…harry me encargo que te cuidara.

-Tan Gryffindor que salio mi esposo-

-Eso te pasa por casarte con un gryff-Le dijo riendo Severus

-Ah callate huron tu eras peor con harry cuando esperaba a los gemelos y para mi no es molestia hacerlo , huron sobreprotector.


	15. BITTERSWEET SYMPHONY

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no ijmporta me lo debo sacar del sistema 

BITTERSWEET SYMPHONY

"Well I never pray But tonight I'm on my knees yeah I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now No change, I can't change I can't change, I can't change But I'm here in my mind I am here in my mind And I'm a million different people from one day to the next I can't change my mind No, no, no, no, no, no, no I can't change I can't change it" 

El embarazo de Draco iba espectacular , ya tenia 6 meses y con harry sabian el sexo de la bebe…seria una niña , Lily se sintio mas que complacida con la noticia ,no seria la unica mujer en esa casa , Alex se sintio preocupado , siempre fue muy protector de Lily y ahora con la bebe su labor seria doble y cuando entraran a hogwarts tendria que ver por lily ,sydney y latiffah menosmal que Arthur estaria alla.

Ginny viajaba entre marruecos e inglaterra cada vez con mas frecuencia ,el padre de Blaise habia empeorado y con Jade estudiando no era facil para ella.Blaise se habia establecido alla con Latiffah y la bebe Samira.Alex estaba triste por dejar a su prima ir y Sydney con Lily lo consolaban , la navidad se avecinaba y por fin la familia entera se reuniria en la madriguera.Harry y Draco celebraban la fecha siempre por Adelantado , para ellos era tan importante esa fecha como su aniversario de matrimonio.

Como era esperado llego navidad , Alex se encontraba feliz de ver a Latiffah y para Lily la navidad era una oportunidad de recibir regalos y estar con toda la familia ,era su fecha favorita.

-Papi donde llevaras a almorzar a papito.

-No lo se…supongo que al Sn Frutosso , es su restaurant favorito , nosotros llegaremos a la tarde…no le den trabajo a su mamolly

-Que no papi por merlin ni que nosotros

-_Fuesemos unos niños incorregibles_.

-No se si incorregibles pero son capaces de hacer desastres como sus tios george y fred.

-No se de lo que hablas

-_Pero nos ofende la comparacion-_dijo Lily tratando de sonar seria e inocente

-Si claro , ya estan listos ,tia Mione los vendra a buscar en cualkier minuto.

-_Si papi_

-Ya estamos

-Ok nosotros del restoran pasamos a buscarlos para ir a la madriguera ok, estoy un poco nervioso

-_Ok…por merlin_

-Ni que te fueras a casar denuevo

-Insolentes-Estaba en eso cuando aparece Mione desde la chimenea.

-Hola lindo , arreglandote para tu almuerzo?

-Hola bella , gracias por llevarte a los niños.

-Descuida , ademas mas rato llega ron con arthur-Los niños se abalanzaron a hermione y los 3 se fueron a la casa de Hermione.Al rato llego draco , harry lo miraba maravillado , que hermoso se veia su dragon embarazado.Harry lo recibio vestido con unos pantalones negros , la camisa regalona y con el pelo seudopeinado , Draco solo atino a sonreir al ver a su leoncito tratandose de arreglar.

-Hola hermoso-Le dijo Draco acercandose.

-Hola bello-Harry tomo la nuca de Draco para besarle-Como estuvo el dia , como esta nuestra nena.

-Pateando como loca , creo que sera una jugadora de futbol o realmente amara el ddr.

-Como te has sentido

-Solo estoy embarazado potter , te pareces a mi padrino o a comadreja incluso Arthur se preocupa y eso que en el cole uso el encantamiento Glamour.

-Hermoso…te tengo algo-harry subio a la pieza y salio con algo en la mano-Cierra los ojos dragoncito-Harry se acerco a Draco y le puso una cadena de platino gruesa , y dentro de ella tenia un colgante de platino con las letras D+H , y sobre las leras pekeños brillantitos y esmeraldas , bien pimp.Draco abrio los ojos y se encontro con la cadena ,harry llevaba un anillo con el mismo modelo , Draco se miro al espejo.

-De verdad esperas que use esto amor.

-Si de echo?…no te gusto?

-Es un poco too much para mi gusto ,pero si te hace feliz.

-Oye yo tengo el anillo.

-Entonces si..si igual en el stylo pimp esta bonita…yo tambien te tengo un regalo.-Draco saco de su chaqueta un celular y se lo paso a Harry.-Toma mi amor

-Un celular,pero yo ya tengo uno que toca mp3 y graba video.

-Si pero con este te comunicas conmigo sea donde sea ,pq cuando estoy en la escuela no te puedes comunicar cierto?

-Cierto

-Este es un celular magico y toma las fotos como fotos magicas y como tiene bluetooth puede interactuar con tu ibook perfectamente , ademas te permite imprimir las fotos magicas y estar en contacto con tu dragoncito 24-7.y reconocelo esta harto mas styloso que tu cel.

-Eso si…esta la raja…te amo mi dragoncito.

-Yo mas a ti…que haremos ahora.

-Ahora te llevo a comer…mira llego la limo.

-Limo?

-En lo que te fuiste a nuestro matrimonio?

-Pero no es la dani que maneja o si?

-Por merlin no… ven vamos?-Los chicos se subieron a la limo , el conductor sabia donde ir , a medida que avanzaban Draco se relaajo en los brazos de su marido , al llegar al destino , Draco capto donde estaban

-Sn Frutosso…te amo-Draco beso a harry luego se miro la panza-Vamos a comer rico nena…temia que papi decidiera cocinar.

-Estas loco..estas embarazado ni ahi con envenenar a nuestra nenita-Al entrar los chicos fueron llevados a una mesa , draco en la limo se aplico el hechizo glamour asi que su embarazo paso desapercibido.Al sentarse pidieron su comida , Draco estaba muerto de hambre ,asi que pidio carpacio de carne ,. Luego una tripasta con salsa putanesca para terminar con un pastel de chocolate con almendras y frutos del bosque.harry pidio una lasagna que fuue devorada en parte por Draco.

-Estamos tragoncitos amor…

-A la nena le gusta la comida italiana…ademas que cuando tu esperaban a los gemelos parecias un cerdito devorador de hamburguesas…asi que no tienes moral para decirme nada.-Respondio draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Te ves adorable cuando frunces el ceño…en realidad eres adorable mi amor.

-Tu me ves asi porque me amas

-Claro…te amo mucho-Los jovenes se besaron , luego conversaron de las cosas del colegio , siempre conversaban de todo.Al terminar de comer se dirigieron a la casa , ahi Draco descanzo un poco mientras harry se duchaba y arreglaba , Draco se paro y fue a la ducha , despues de salir se encontro con harry listo para embetunarle la pocion anti-estria , sabia que su dragon no soportaria ninguna marca en su piel aparte de la que tenia en las muñecas y que ya casi ni se veian.

-Harry , me veo muy deforme?

-No mi amor ,te ves bello…pero te veras mas bello vestidito elegantemente , tenemos que ir a buscar a los chicos donde Mione.

-Chicos estan vestidos?

-Noooooooooooooooooo

-Capullos voi a mandar a alex arriba a investigar

-Tu tambien puedes subir granger.-al subir hermione se encontro con harry vestido y duchado y ayudando a vestirse a Draco.

-Puñetera corbata…porque no vas sin ella-Decia harry tratando de arreglarle la corbarta a Draco

-De ninguna manera…algo de elegancia no hace mal

-Dejame a mi harry-Dijo hermione areglando la corbata de Draco-Ron siempre tiene problema con lo mismo…listo , que guapo estas malfoy , el embarazo te sienta bien.

-Gracias granger , esta niña esta muy inquieta…sabra que es navidad.

-Es hija de harry no?

-Tienes razon…pregunta tonta…y mis diablillos

-Nos Extrañabas

-_papito_

-A uds?….siempre , ahora vayan a ducharse para que nos vayamos a la madriguera o Sta Clauss no les llevara nada.

-Oye este Año

-_Nos portamos bien_.

-Casi ni les llamaron

-_Del cole este año._

-Ya partieron…-Draco sonreia al ver a sus hijos…

-Son muy chistosos mis sobrinos

-Si…nuestros hijos son lo maximo.-Dijo Harry viendo a los niños.Al ratito ambos niños estuvieron listos asi que partieron a la madriguera ,ahi les esperaba toda la familia ,draco estaba sin el hechizo glamour , Todos miraban la panza de Draco , sobretodo los niños.-Malfoy estas enorme…muy bueno tu hechizo , no podrias andar por la sala asi , derrumbarias todos los calderos.

-Ves Arthur ,pero tu primita crece bien.

-Si , Malfoy…para cuando nace?

-En Marzo…Amor , la nena nace en Marzo , kizas nazca cerca del cumple de los gemelos.

-Si…somos de hacer bebes en verano-Dijo harry abrazando a Draco.

-Tio supieras como las chicas miran a Malfoy…creo que hasta la antipatica de nott te ha echado el ojo ,el otro dia comento que el profe era tan guapo como su madre le habia dicho.

-Algo mas que haya comentado esa vivora en miniatura?-Pregunto Harry , draco lo miro reprendiendolo.

-Si que su mama te dejo en el altar pq se enamoro de Theodore Nott y que por eso estas con tio harry.

-Maldita vivora-Dijo Draco poniendose furioso

-Amor…la nena

-Calma malfoy ,yo dije que eso era mentira que te casaste con el tio harry pq se aman mucho y que la que quedo plantada fue ella , porque tio harry te rapto.

-Eso hiciste?-Pregunto Draco

-Claro , eres mi padrino y nadie habla mal de mi padrino menos esa vivora…papa tambien tiene problemas con ella en clases.

Estaban en eso cuando llego alex jugando con Latiffah ,lily y Sydney , Arthur se unio a ellos para seguir jugando , Ginny a lo lejos estaba con la pequeña samira e incluso habian ido neville con luna y mara…las bebes se comunicaban entre ellas mientras Ginny y luna conversaban.Severus llego con Narcissa y dumbledore con Minerva.Luego de comer Ron y Harry llevaron a los chicos a buscar a Santa mientras Snape con Blaise iban via polvos flu a buscar los regalos , cuando llegaron los ubicaron debajo del arbol , los niños llevaron altiro.Lily se abalanzo sobre el regalo de ella , una patineta y una escoba..la primera de ella , a alex le llego una escoba y un auto para armar , a Sydney le llego un par de muñecas y un ordenador , a arthur le llego un notebook y una escoba y a latiffah le llego una lechuza , una escoba y un traje de danza…su primero. , los niños querian probar las escobas pero los padres insistieron en que lo dejasen àra mañana , el resto de la noche se dedicaron a reir y conversar , mientras los niños iban cayendo de apoco en sueño.

Pasaron los meses y llego febrero , los mellizos cumplieron 9 años , Draco y harry les hicieron una fiesta gigante con payasos ,muy muggle para Draco pero el no opinaba mucho ya que mas que mal sus hijos crecian en un lugar muggle , para invitar a los amiguitos del cole disimularon la magia , los compañeritos de los gemelos miraban la casa , como la mayoria los habia acompañado desde el preescolar no les asombraba que los niños tuviesen dos papas.

Ya en marzo Draco iba a reventar , harry recordaba lo que era estar embarazado , Poppy decidio que el bebe naceria la primera semana , Draco estaba asustadisimo con la idea que lo operasen , harry le decia que no iba a sentir nada…para Draco era espectacular tener a harry que ya habia pasado por todo esto para confortarlo , y a harry le servia tener mucho a Draco , era la unica persona capaz de calmarle realmente ,de consolarle de todo.

Draco estaba durmiendo cuando desperto con un dolor punzante en su abdomen.Harry desperto al minuto y miro a Draco.

-Dragon estas bien?

-Esto duele.

-La nena?

-Creo que es hora.

-Ok-Harry se levanto y fue hacia la chimena , metio la cabeza y llamo a poppy.-Madam Draco…la nena..St murgo

-Harry tranquilo…como esta Draco

-Le duele…mucho.

-Nos vemos alla-madam Se levanto y partio a despertar a Severus , el se vistio rapido y partio a la casa de Draco mientras madam partia a st murgo.

-Draco…harry-llego gritando Snape , muy nervioso.

-No grites padrino , los niños.-Dijo Draco tratando de pararse.

-Amor te voy a levitar a la silla ok?-Dijo Harry , draco realmente estaba adolorido , Severus subio las escaleras corriendo para ayudar a harry…

-Harry que hago.

-Puedes levitar la silla y a Draco para que yo llame a hermione?

-Claro…Ven Hijo.

-Esto duele padrino como diablos…amor apurate.-Dijo Draco, harry mientras bajaba corriendo ,metio la cabeza y llamo a hermimone

-mione draco , el bebe ,el hospital…los niños.

-Malfoy va a tener al bebe?

-Si

-Y no sabes con quien dejar a tus niños?

-Si

-Encontremosnos en St Murgo , yo me termino de vestir y parto y Ron va altiro a buscar a los niños ok?

-ok..Mione?

-Va a salir todo bien..acaso no salio contigo?

-Si

-Calma y vayanse ya al hospital.

-Ok-harry subio mientras Severus buscaba la maleta.De la chimenea aparecio Ron con sydney en los brazos ,tambien subio pero lo hizo mas callado dejo a su niña con lily y luego entro al cuarto de harry con Draco, al hacerlo vio a malfoy sentado agarrandose su guatita , Severus palido buscando una maleta y harry tratando de levitar a draco.

-Hermano…deja-Ron levito a draco hasta la chimenea-Harry metete a la chimenea con malfoy,Severus lleva la maleta y yo me llevo a los niños ,madam y Hermione estan alla..

-Ok , St murgo-Dijo harry y de la mano de draco llegaron al hospital ,al llegar los enfermeros levitaron a Draco y le cambiaron la ropa ,harry se puso la ropa para cirugia ,al minuto lllego Severus , Ron mientras avisaba todo el mundo aprovechando que los niños no habian despertado , luego de avisar a todo el mundo Se quedo esperando noticias ,al rato desperto Lily.

-_Tio…y mis papis?_

-En St Murgo…tu hermanita va a nacer.

-_En serio?_

-Si

-_Quiero ir_

-Hagamos algo despierta a Sydney yo a alex y si me prometen que se quedan calladitos nos vamos al hospital pero se tienen que portar bien alla.

-_Ok padrino_-la niña subio y desperto a Sydney , ron hizo lo mismo con Alex , luego de arreglarse un poco los 4 se metieron en la chimenea y se aparecieron en St murgo ,ahi los esperaban toda la familia.Dentro de Pabellon se encontraban poppy con Hermione y el medico de turno , Draco estaba esperando que harry terminase de arreglarse ,cuando salio le tomo la mano a Draco.

-Amor..ahora te van a poner la anestecia ok?

-Ok

-Malfoy ponte de lado ,harry ayudale , ahora no te muevas ok ,te vamos a poner la epidural.

-Va a doler.

-Ni lo sentiras ok?-Un anestesiologo coloco la Inyeccion ,este le aviso a harry que podia acostar a Draco , al hacerlo draco sintio mucho alivio , luego poppy y hermione levantaron una cortina sobre las costillas de Draco-Harry tomo la mano de draco y con la otra le acariciaba el pelo-Ok muchachos...its show time, Yodo , escarpelo y separador…malfoy si algo te incomoda avisame ok

-Ok..Harry como se ve todo..

-Harry no mires yo te aviso-le dijo hermione , sabia que harry kizas se dsmayaria al ver a su marido abierto por la mitad.Hermione miraba a madam , luego metio sus manos dentro del estomago de Draco y saco una bebe que al sentirse fuera del calentito estomago de su papa empezo a llorar-Sres han tenido una beba..harry quieres cortar el cordon?

-Puedo?

-Claro tonto ,eres su papi

-Hazlo mi amor ,es increible-Le dijo Draco mientras harry tomaba unas tijeras y cortaba el cordon de la niña , mientras le caian lagrimas por su cara , hermione le paso la bebe a madam para que la revisase , mientras hermione le corria la vista a harry.

-Malfoy ahora quietecito que te voy a surcir.

-Me va a quedar cicatriz

-Si…kizas con alguna pocion la puedas borrar.

-No…cuando la vea y mire a mi beba me acordare que salio de aki.

-Que ternura amor.-Harry beso a su marido ,mientras hermione cerraba , al terminar de cerrar le pidio la bebe a poppy.

-Gracias madam , como siempre un honor operar a su lado.

-El honor es mio Dra granger ,le paso a la niña..Srs Potter les traigo a una srta que los quiere conocer-madam le paso la niña envuelta en una manta a Draco ,el se la puso en el pecho , harry lo miraba mientras besaba la cabecita de la niña ,la bebe se calmo al sentir a sus padres ,Hemrione miro enternecida la escena.

-Y como se va a llamar mi sobrinita?

-Alita-Dijo Harry

-Que bonito…bueno ali yo soy tu tia mione.Ahora Draco a descanzar , me llevare a la nena a la sala de bebes.

-Olvidalo…ali se queda conmigo…si Harry se la pudo con los dos , yo me la podre con mi hermosa…cierto mi muñequita.

-Es hermosa…

-Es igual a ti mi amor.-dijo draco y tenia razon , apesar que sus rasgos se parecian a los de el los colores eran los de harry , ojos verdes amarillentos y pelo negro.harry salio a donde estaban todos esperando al sallir lo primero que vio fue a sus hhijos

-Papi

-_Y que fue?_

-Como esta papito?

-Nacio Alita niños , papito esta bien un poco cansado nada mas

-Queremos

-_Verlo_

-No se si se pueda , voy a preguntarle a Mione ok?-Harry no alcanzo a terminar de decir eso cuando narcissa y Severus se le acercaron al igual que los Sres weasley-

Y Bien?-Pregunto Molly por todos los presentes.

-Es una preciocidad , es igualita a Alex cuando bebe pero con el pelo negro y los ojos verdes grisaseos , Y Draco esta bien un poco cansado pero es normal , ahora voy a entrar ,cuando trasladen a draco a la pieza vamos a poder entrar

-Y nosotros?-preguntaron los niños.

-Vengan-Harry lavo a sus niños para luego llevarlos a la sala de recuperacion-papito va a tener unos cables ,no se asusten es para ver que el este bien ok..

-Ok-Dijeron los niños , fueron caminando hasta que llegaron donde estaba Draco con la bebe en brazos

-Hola mi amor…como te sientes?-Pregunto harry

-Bien un poco cansado , el trabajo de preparto me canso mucho.

-Te tengo una sorpresa mi amor-Harry le hizo una señal a los niños y ellos entraron calladitos.

-Hola mis amores…les presento a su hermanita…Alita-Draco les mostro la bebe a los niños ,ambos la miraron y a lily le empezaron a caer las lagrimas por su cara.-Que pasa nena?

-_Es demasiado linda papito…es igualita a ti…por fin habra otra niña en la casa…hola linda soy lily tu hermanita mayor._

-Y tu Alex? Que opinas-pregunto Harry

-Es bellisima papi..tan chiquitita y fragil…estoy muy feliz.-Los niños estaban con sus padres y su nueva hermana , harry no podia creerlo ,porfin lo habian logrado , no podrian ser mas felices que en ese momento , y estaba seguro que esta felicidad seria eterna.


	16. SO I BEGIN

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no ijmporta me lo debo sacar del sistema 

SO I BEGIN

"No reason to be ashamed No reason to be sad Can you feel the other place Don't you feel so fine? Forever have a good time I just want to be happy now The music is deep inside So baby can you try? We can find, So, I begin" 

Los dias pasaron y draco fue dado de alta, pero no podia volver a clases de inmediato ya que Ali necesitaba ciertos cuidados ,Mione iba a diario a examinar a la niña y mientras Draco tenia su Post natal.Severus se haria cargo del ramo de pociones.

Los Alumnos mayores temnblaban , apesar que draco era un profesor muy exigente , tambien tenia una buena dinamica en Clase ademas era menos terrorifico , los alumnos de primero temblaron al ver que la clase la impartiria el profesor Snape.

Arthur venia con Alexia y Patrick cotorreando cuando se sentaron , de pronto llego Pansy Nott con una chica rubio de apellido LivingStone.

-No entiendo Boone como te sientas al lado de ese mestizo y de esa sangre sucia.

-Y yo no entiendo en que te afecta Nott-Respondia patrick

-Mira vivora…deja a Alexia tranquila ,sino…

-Sino que…correras donde tu papi o tu padrino?..que paso Weasley no te puedes defender solito o acaso tu novia sangresucia no puede defenderse que tu le ayudas.

-Yo defiendo a mis amigos vivora..claro tu en tu vida sabrias que es eso porque no tienes-Diciendo esto Arthur dio por cerrada la pelea , el resto del salon de clases miraba espectante…en todas las clases donde se topaban habian peleas.Pansy estaba a pto de sacar su varita para atacar a Arthur aprovechando que el estaba distraido cuando la voz del profesor Snape inundo la sala.

-Yo que ud no alzaria mi varita…menos para atacar a alguien que esta distraido Srta Nott

-profesor yo…

-No diga nada y vaya a sentarse.-Severus camino haciendo frufru con la tunica

-como hara eso con la tunica-susurro Alexia

-Ni idea-Respondio Arthur

-Profesor?-Se levanto la niña rubia que estaba con pansy

-Diga Srta Livingstone?-Pregunto Snape

-Y el profesor malfoy, porque no viene el a hacer la clase?

-El profesor malfoy se encuentra delicado de salud y por lo menos dentro de este mes no le veremos.

-Que le paso-pregunto pansy

-Nada que a ud le interese srta Nott-Luego de cerrar las cortinas y abrir el tragaluz , Severus se echo hacia adelante en el podio-Abran la pagina 342 , y empiecen a preparar la pocion.-Snape miro a arthur y a sus dos compañeros , le recordo demsiado a ron , Hermione y Harry , pero la diferencia era que eran de distintas casas , eso lo tranquilizo ,luego reviso que todos estuviesen trabajando,vio como Pansy se demoraba mas de la cuenta en abrir su libro asi que empezo a caminar con su varita hacia ella muy enojado , le apunto al libro y este llego a la pagina de inmediato , acto seguido tiro con furia unas tizas hacia la pizarra, al impactar contra la pizarra escribieron todas las instrucciones.Todos se asustaron ante ese movimiento ,menos Arthur ,sabia que su abuelo en clases era en exceso estricto y mas si se le provocaba…tenia los relatos de sus padre y tios para comprobarlo.

-Que le paso a tu padrino?-Pregunto alexia

-Tuvo a la bebe

-No me digas y que fue-Dijo patrick mientras metia los ingredientes al caldero.

-Niñita…es preciosa.

-Debe serlo, tu padrino es muy guapo-Dijo Alexia mientras tomaba apuntes.Arthur comenzo la preparacion de la pocima.  
-Sr Weasley

-Profesor Snape-Loe dijo el niño sin titubear.

-Espero que me sorprenda y que no tome esta clase como cotilleo.

-No profesor no tiene nada de que precuparse-Dijo el niño muy seguro de lo que hacia ,mientras tomaba apuntes , Severus se enternecio al ver que su nieto tenia su mismo metodo de trabajo , luego vio a la niña a su lado , se veia un poco insegura pero se notaba que era demasiado timida para preguntar nada.

-Srta…esta segura que ese es el orden?

-De echo no profesor-Dijo alexia poniendose roja-Pero yo…

-Si quiere preguntar algo no tema , prefiero que me pregunte a que haga estallar el caldero.

-Ok profesor-la niña se tranquilizo y ya mas calmada siguio trabajando ,Arthur parecia en trance de lo concentrado que estaba…decidio no molestarle , severus estaba complacido al ver que la clase en su mayoria tenia claro conceptos basicos que en otros anños no habia logrado que comprendieran , vio como Pansy trabajaba de mala gana…la niña era inteligente sin duda y no se pondria en evidencia ante el director de la escuela.La clase termino teniendo a Arthur como el ganador de los 50 puntos para su casa por haber terminado primero y bien la formula , la clase no se pudo quejar de favoritismo puesto que Severus habia ayudado a toda la clase menos a Arthur incluso habia tratado de sabotearle pero no lo consiguio ,su nieto era demasiado habil.

-Tu abuelo es un sadico-Dijo Patrick

-Naaaa…solo le agrada molestarme cuando hago pociones…yo lo molestaba a el cuando era mas pequeño.

-Viste la cara de nott cuando le abrio el libro de golpe y tiro las tizas…hasta me llegue a asustar-Dijo Alexia

-Es porque no lo conocen…el es muy bueno ,creanme.

-Sr Weasley-Dijo Severus detras de los tres niños

-Profesor?

-Te queria felicitar , muy buena pocion ,ademas no me dejaste sabotear nada.

-Pq te conosco abuelo…sabia que me la ibas a hacer dificil…te presento a mis amigos ,el es patrcik Boone ,es un Slytherin

-Mucho gusto patrick…uno de mi casa , tu pocion tambien estaba muy buena

-Gracias profesor.

-Y ella es Alexia Weston…gryff como yo.

-Mucho gusto Srta , para la proxima no tema en preguntar…acaso no es una valiente leona?

-Abuelo

-Acuerdate que aqui soy tu profesor

-Ellos son de confianza , no van a andar pregonando que te digo abuelo…ademas que yo sepa lo eres.

-Si si si…bueno , los tres lo hicieron muy buen , veo que draco tiene muy bien esta clase.

-Malfoy domina la clase…oye casi mataste a Nott del susto.

-Enserio?…no lo note…-Dijo Seveurs haciendose el inocente , los dos amigos de Arthur miraban todo boquiabiertos.-Bueno creo que tienen clases , un gusto conocerles chicos-Severus partio haciendo que su tunica ondulase a su paso.

-Ven que mi abuelo la lleva.

-Si-Dijo patrick

-Mucho.-Dijo Alexia.

El año escolar habia pasado y la vida de draco y harry era tranquila y feliz , la bebe creia a la par con sus hermanos y estos eran de gran ayuda , incluso entre los 4 hacian un buen equipo , los niños ayudaban desde a dormir a la bebe hasta alimentarla pasanbdo por mudarla.

Los meses fueron pasando y con esto llegaron cambios ,Arthur partia su segundo año en Hogwarts , Ginny,Blaise y compañia se trasladaban de manera indefinida a marrueccos provocando un temblor dentro de la famila ,sobretodo porque latiffah no tenia ninguna ganas de vivir alejada de la mayoria de su familia , Ginny le habia prometido ir a inglaterra por lo bajo dos veces al año.Alex fue el que quedo peor con la noticia ,su corazoncito no entendia el porque de ese dolor ,que ademas no le contaba a nadie…solo Lily lo veia , eso de ser mellizos los conectaba mas de lo que a veces querian.

Llego la navidad y la familia se reunio denuevo ,Arthur tenia las mejores notas de su grado solo Pansy Nott iba detras de el…al parecer la niña habia encontrado esa manera para torturarle ,Lily juraba y perjuraba que entraria a Slytherin solo para darle su merecido.Su familia la escuchaba y sabian que era muy capaz de hacerlo.Severus y draco apoyaban la idea de la niña y harry al parecer no lo hacia …bueno solo al parecer en realidad todos sabian como era el caracter de la niña enojada , peor que el de sus padres…el caracter de la niña era como el de los merodeadores pero unido en una sola persona ,en cambio alex era mas calmado…mas callado pero no por eso mas facil , el era de pensar todo antes de enfrascarse en una pelea , ver todas las chances y errores , cuando peleaba incluso lily temia por la seguridad de la persona.

Latiffah venia llegando de Marruecos cuando vio una cabecita blanca abrir la puerta , los ojos verdes de alex se iluminaron al ver a la pequeña musulmana , los ojos azules de la niña tenian la misma fuerza…ninguno de los dos entendia mucho , no dijeron nada y solo se abrazaron.

-Te extrañe Alex.

-Yo a ti tambien latiffah…hola tios

-Hola alexander-Saludo Blaise al niño

-Hola Padrino ,como estas

-Super y tu mi niño

-Bien-Dijo Alex mirando a Latiffah-Tia Gi

-Hola precioso…oye cada dia mas guapo , si sigues asi para cuando entre a hoggy vas a tener un fan club.

-Puras exhibicionistas que arderan en el marmol del infierno-dijo casi sussurrando Latiffah , no entendia el porque ese comentario de su madre le habia molestado de sobremanera.

-Que dijiste cariño.

-Nada Omi…vamos-latiffah tomo la mano de alex y entro coriendo a saludar a sus primos.

Molly habia echo un banquete , bueno ella con la ayuda de algunos elfos domesticos de Hogwarts que Severus habia insistido que usase.cada año la familia se hacia mayor en las fiestas , incluso george ahora casado con Angelina Jonhson tenian 3 hijos y Fredtria una chica nueva por año diciendo que seria la chica de su vida , Neville tambien habia sido invitado y las 3 bebes jugaban de lo mas animadas.Luna habia crecido y ahora era una hermosa maga periodista ,Ginny y hermione le asesoraban con la ropa.

Snape staba feliz , aunque habia tenido que usar un girascopio para poder estar en Ambas cenas ,la de Hogwarts y la de su familia-

Mientras en la madriguera todo eran risas y reencuentros , en la mansion Nott el ambiente podia cortarse con cuchillo.

-No puedo creerlo , es que de verdad no logro comprenderlo.

-Pansy

-Es que tu eres tonta o te haces

-Pansy….

-Como es posbile que un meztizo te gane en notas y ademas le desafies en clases…no es lo que te he enseñado

-Pansy basta ,dejala en paz.

-Theodore no te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Pansy ella es mi hija muy a tu pesar ,pero es mi hija y hoy es navidad asi que deja el maldito drama de lado y tratemos de disfrutar esta fecha como una familia normal.

-Papa ,mama no peleen-Suplico la niña

-Tu no me hagas disgusrtar niña y no habran motivos de peleas en esta casa-Pansy jr se levanto de la mesa hacia su cuarto ,detras de ella salio su hermanito Frederick.

-Ya , ya no llores Pans

-Nada de lo que hago es suficiente

-No es cierto ,ademas nos tienes a padre y a mi…yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti sabias-Fraderick acariciaba la cabeza de su herman mientras ella gimoteaba en su cama , mas odiaba a weasley en esos minutos porque sabia que el en ese momento estaba feliz con su familia.

-Hay Fred….odio que me trate asi

-A todos trata asi…mama no es una mujer feliz y se desquita con todo el mundo…yayaya pronto estaras en tu escuela.

-Como amaria llevarte a hoggy.

-Una año mas , para el proximo Septiembre entrare…y la pasaremos de lujo , ya secate esas lagrimas , te pones bonita y bajas…papa sera feliz de verte.Freerick bajh , el se parecia a su padre , no eran personas bondadosas pero el amaba a su hermana y odiaba ver como su madre la humillaba o hacia sentir mal.

Al dia siguiente Severus Snape salio con narcissa , casi todos los dias o se veian o se mandabaan lechuzas ,los alumnos antiguos veian que Snape habia cambiado no tenian tan claro en que pero se veia mas feliz.

-Hola Cariño-narcissa beso el rostro de su novio

-Hola amor , estas bella hoy…bueno siempre.

-Gracias…como esta la escuela

-Bien…mucho mocoso impertinente pero bien ,sabes Arthur es realmente brillante , tu hijo esta muy baboso con el

-Bueno si mas no recuerdo tu elogiabas a Draco igual , y siempre incentivabas su hambre de pociones…me alegro que Arthur sea asi de bueno , pero siendo hijo de Mione dificilmente iba a desteñir.

-Ese vocabulario tan coloquial

.-las niñas ,entre lily y Sydney me tienen asi…joven

-Hermosa…sabes quisiera hablarte de algo.

-Dime Sev , pasa algo?-Narcissa veia como Severus se ponia mas blanco que de costumbre ,casi le recordaba cuando se declaro pero de eso habia pasado dos años y apesar de ser novios y que Severus a veces dormira en la Malfoy manor , nunca habian intimado.

-Es que…mierda no soy bueno para estas cosas..

-Pero sev

-Nada speraba el momento ideal ,fuegos de artificio , pajaritos…toda la produccion pero no tenia que citarte en un café

-Sev?

-Y te quero proponer matrimonio pero no claro yo no soy un romantico incurable como tu hijo o como potter.

-Pero Sev

-Claro tu aqui delante mio luciendo como veela y yo como un capullo sin saber que decirte y lo unico que quiero es que nos casemos pero no se como decirtelo.

-Severus Snape calmate y callate de una vez!-Snape estaba al borde de darse de cabezasos contra la mesa cuaando narcissa lo callo.Levanto la cabeza y vio a su novia mirandolo con infinita ternura-Para no saber hacerlo bien que lo hiciste

-Hice que?

-Pedirme que me casara contigo

-No ,no lo hice.

-Que si

-Lo hice?

-Si

-Maldicion.

-Que pasa amor?

-Que yo queria hacerlo bien

-Lo hiciste bien , maravillosamente bien…Sev no espero algo melozamente romantico ,prefiero como eres tu…asi tierno…tanto que te atarantas , no necesito fuego artificiales , ni palomas ni flores ni nada..solo a ti ,me enamore de ti asi ,te amo asi.-Le dijo Narcissa calmadamente a snape mientras el seguia con la vista en su café y estaba rojo como tomate

-Enserio?-Pegunto con un hilo de voz

-Enserio

-Entonces-Sev metio sus manos en el bolsillo la cerro y tomo las de naarcissa-Te casarias conmigo?-narcissa sintio como una argolla metalica se deslizo en sus manos.narcissa abrio su mano y ahi estaba , una argolla con una serpierte con brillantes.

-Si..encantada-severus le puso el anillo y ella lo beso.Mientras ellos disfrutaban de su noticia una mujer encapuchada veia toda la escena y solo sonreia.

-Espera que te enteres de la ultima noticia


	17. TE QUIERO PUTA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no ijmporta me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOSS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO 

TE QUIERO PUTA

" Ay que rico un dos tres Sí te deseo otra vez Pero no no no tu corazón Más más más de tu limón Querido Dame de tu fruta Dame de tu fruta Vamos mi amor . . . Te quiero puta! Te quiero puta! Ay que rico Entre tus piernas voy a llorar Feliz y triste voy a estar" 

-Pansy tenemos que hablar.

-De que Theodore

-No puedes tratar a la niña de ese modo

-La trato como quiero por algo es mi hija

-Tambien es mi hija…aunque sea muy a tu pesar

-Otra vez con la misma tonteria

-No es una tonteria y lo sabes.

-Me case contigo no?

-No porque lo quisieras pansy-Nott se dio vuelta , la relacion con su mujer pasaba por altos y bajos ,sobretodo por la manera en la que ella trataba a su hija.A pansy le dolia como le hablaba su marido mas aun porque sabia cuanta razon tenia.

-Te arrepientes acaso-Dijo mas calmada

-No…nunca , nunca me arrepentiria y lo sabes , lastima que no sea reciproco…claro yo no soy malfoy

-Yo te quiero ,por eso te elegi Nott.-Pansy salio de la habitacion con rumbo desconocido

Nott salio tras ella

-Donde vas

-Por ahi , no me esperes-Dijo pansy cerrando la puerta…nott se quedo dentro de la casa

-Te quiero puta….-dijo Nott viendo como su mujer se alejaba.

Pansy tomo su auto y le pidio al, chofer que la llevase al ritz del londres muggle ,el chofer le parecio raro pero siguio la orden de su jefa.Al llegar se dirigio al restaurant , ahi le esperaba una mujer de pelo negro ,que podria hbaer sido una familiar,mas bien una prima por lo joven que se veia ,se acerco a la mesa y se sento.

-Bonito hechizo Glamour

-Bueno ,es necesario ciertos arreglos cuando se escapa de la justicia magica.Te ves bien tu tambien

-Gracias Bella , como has estado

-Bien…sabes te tengo un noticion..tendremos boda

-No me digas…quien se casa ahora

-Snape

-Snape?…por merlin quien estaria tan desesperada de casarse con Snape

-Narcisa , parece que se "enamoro"-Dijo Bellatrix siendo ironica

-Por Merlin , Lucius debe estar revolcandose en la tumba…pero desde hace cuanto tiempo…

-Un par de años que son novios ,pero solo su circulo mas intimo lo sabia , la boda sera en un par de meses.

-Si no fueses tu quien me da la informacion no me la creeria.

-Para que veas…supongo que le haremos un regalo de bodas a la altura de la circunstancia.

-Porsupuesto ese profesorucho me va a pagar lo que me hizo.

-Todavia enojada por no ser una malfoy?

-Todavia enamorada del Lord oscuro?

-Touche querida.

-Ademas sera bueno ver denuevo a Drake….salud por los novios?

-Salud pansy…salud.

-Y despues de esto…Draco y harry no se la podran acabar…como que me llamo pansy Nott que los separo.

-Estas segura…creeme mi sobrino esta enamorado.

-Y que…no sera dificil ..tengo algo planeado….-dijo pansy

En hogwarts Draco y Ron celebraban la noticia junto a Severus , harry habia llegado hace poco con una botella de champaña y Blaise mando un telegrama desde marruecos disculpandose de no poder ir a celebrar la noticia.Al rato aparecio hagrid y Dumbledore ,todos felices con la noticia.

-Asi que te casaras muchacho….ya era hora-Dijo Dumbledore

-Lo se albus lo se.

-Mas te vale que hagas feliz a mi madre.

-Eso quiero Draco eso quiero.

-Y la despedida de soltero cuando?-Pregunto Ron

-No lo se…deberia ser el dia antes de la boda

-Uds no me van a emborrachar ni nada de eso

-Que no?-Dijo draco aarqueando una ceja

-Tu eres un padre de familia Draco…tienes una niña chiquita y dos niños

-Que tienen abuelas y tias para cuidarles Sev…no te vas a escapar-Dijo harry.

Mientras en la madriguera narcisa le contaba aMolly como severus le habia pedido matrimonio , Molly solo reia ,le parecia muy tierno como severus se ponia rojo y atarantaba.

-Tan grande y parece adolescente.

-Lo se…eso me gusta de el.

-Bueno y para cuando habra boda.

-Para las vacaciones escolares yo creo…en el verano.

El profeta se entero del succeso gracias a pansy y narcissa con Severus pasaron a ser la pareja regalona del diario ,la comunidad magica seguia su historia de amor.

Llego Abril y los niños ya habian cumplido los 11 años , un dia lily y Alex se acercan a sus padres muy serios.

-Que pasa niños?-pregunto harry

-_Queremos saber_

-De donde vienen los bebes?

-Ya les explicamos-Dijo Draco

-No ,la historia de verdad

-_Las abejitas y las flores no nos sirven_

-Ademas como es posible que uds se emabrazaran-dijo Alex

-_Si necesitamos respuestas_.-Draco y harry se miraron ,habia llegado el momento de hablar con los niños-

-Bueno…que quieren saber-Pregunto draco

-_Que es el sexo papi?_—Pregunto lily ,Harry y draco se miraron ,no sabian que decir ,hasta que harry tomo la palabra

-El sexo es una expresion de amor entre dos personas que se aman-Dijo Harry

-Ya ok…pero que es , en que consiste.-Pregunto Alex

-Hay varios tipos , haber como partimos.-Dijo Harry

-El cuerpo humano tiene necesidades , uno necesita comer ,dormir , bueno a medida que se crece tambien necesita el sexo-Dijo Draco sacando todas sus dotes de profesor.

-Uds tienen sexo?

-Emmm si-dijo harry

-_Porque?_

-Porque es rico

-Draco por merlin

-Tienen que saber no?

-Miren pero con papito estamos casados.

-_Y antes de casarse?_

-Tambien

-Draco

-No seas puritano Harry , tienen que saber cual es la realidad.

-Entonces uno no debe estar casado para hacerlo?

-No necesariamente ,de echo ni sikiera debes estar enamorado-Dijo Draco

-Pero es mejor cuando amas a la persona con quien lo haces-Acoto harry

-Porque?-pregunto Alex

-Porque te conectas mas y la pasas mejor ,sabes que quieres tu y la otra persona tambien-Dijo Draco mirando a Harry

-_Y como se hace?_

-Bueno dos personas se besan ,se tocan y a medida que se tocan se excitan…les da calor.-Partio Draco

-Luego se sacan la ropa y uno se acuesta sobre el otro ,si estan excitados porque les da calor-Dijo harry.

-Luego el hombre penetra a la mujer con su pene y se mueve dentro de ella.-termino Draco

_-A ella no le duele?-_pregunto Lily asustada

-Solo la primera vez…creo-Respondio draco

-y luego?

-Bueno sigue haciendolo y eso provoca una friccion-Dijo harry

-y eso que es?

-Como cosquillas por dentro…bueno la cuestion es que al final se produce como una explosion-Dijo Draco

.Una explosion?-Preguntaron los dos niños mirandose

-Si una explosion y el hombre llena a la mujer de semen ,este trae los espermios y hacen que las mujeres se embaracen.-Dijo harry ,pensando que con eso los niños se calmarian de preguntar

-_Ahhhhhhhh ,pero entonces?_

-Que!-dijeron ambos padres mirandose con cara de panico

-Uds son hombres…como lo hacen?-Pregunto Alex , harry y draco no se esperaron esa pregunta

-Maldicion-Dijo harry

-Es como lo mismo pero entre dos hombres , hay uno pasivo y uno activo ,el pasivo recibe y el activo da.-Concluyo Draco

-Draco

-Por decirlo de una manera , ya harry…deben saber.

-_y cual es el pasivo y el activo entre uds_

-Emmmmm-Dijo Draco

-Nos turnamos-Dijo harry

-Y la pasan bien?-Pregunto Alex

-Mucho-Dijeron el par de padres mirandose

-_Por las cosquillas?_

-y porque nos amamos…eso hace que las cosquillas-Dijo draco

-Sean mejores.-Siguio harry

-Ya pero como las mujeres se embarazan y los hombres no?-Pregunto alex

-Pq las mujeres tiene ovarios y estos sueltan unos huevitos que al juntarse con el esperma hacen un bebe.-Explico Draco

-_Entonces la gente tiene sexo para hacer bebes?_

.-No necesariamente , es mas bien por las cosquillitas y la explosion.-Dijo Harry

-Algo mas que quieran saber?-Pregunto Draco mirando a sus niños.

-_No nada_

-Mas…Gracias-Los niños se pararon y fueron a sus piezas a jugar snap explosivo , mientras la niña dormia.Draco y harry se quedaron en el sillon conversando.

-Eso fue-dijo Draco

-Lo se muy extraño

-Que estan grandes

-Si en septiembre entraran a Hogwarts , no puedo creerlo..menosmal que tenemos a nuestra muñequita.

-Si…no me extrañaria que empesase a hacer conjuros.

-Tiene recien un año y medio draco.

-Lo se mi vida-Draco beso a harry ,estaban en eso cuando la bebe desperto-Voy verla.

Draco subio para ver a la bebe , la tomo en brazos y se la llevo al living , harry la tomo en brazos y la alzaba mientras la niña se reia.

Las semanas pasaban y llego abril , con eso llegaba la primavera , Ali ya hablaba y los niños la seguian a todos lados trataban que hablase frances,cosa qe la niña ya conseguia sin problemas al igual que sus hermanos, Lily se miraba al espejo y veia como su cuerpo estaba cambiando , tambien Sydney , los niños de cursos mayores ya las notaba y Alex se enfurecia cuando algun compañero decia algo.Un dia estaban en la casa con Draco y harry ,harry cambiaba a la niña mientras draco preparaba la comida.

-_Papito_

-Que pasa princesa

-_Me duele la guatita_

-Mucho?

-_Un poco ,tambien la cabeza_

-Comiste algo de la cafeteria de la escuela?

-_Si un muffin_

-Odio la cafeteria de tu escuela…tan muggle , nada que ver con hogwarts

-_Papito_

-Hagamos algo metete a la cama y yo te llevo una pocion y un sandwish..ok?

-_Ok Papito…Buenas noches alex_

-Buenas noches lil-la niña subio a su cama y se echo ,al rato entro harry con la niña en brazos.

-Que paso princesita mia.

-_Me duele la guatita y la cabeza_

-Quieres que llamemos a mione

-_No , papi,papito me traera una pocima_.

-Ok trata de descanzar ,si mañana no se te quita llamamos a hermione ok?

-_Ok…beso_-harry beso a su hija-_Dejame a ali , que duerma aqui un ratito_-la niña mas pequeña se tiro a los brazos de lily mientras le tiraba besos a harry

-Segura?

-_Si…cuando papito me traiga la medicina se la paso._

-Ok-harry le paso la niña a su hija , esta se la puso en el pecho

-Chao papiiiiiiii-Dijo Ali mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de lily y la niña se durmio rapidamente.harry bajo a ayudar a Draco pero Alex ya tenia la mesa puesta y miraba como mezclaba su papa ingredientes.

-Esto es como hacer pociones?-pregunto Alex

-Si mi vida.

-Papito ,alla en la escuela no me diras mi vida cierto

-Porque no?

-Porque me veria ridiculo ,tampoco cachorro de dragon ok?

-Como te debo llamar entonces

-Alex ,o de pero algo mas masculino.

-Ok capullin jr?

-Pesado.

-Tienes razon ,hijo te puedo decir?

-Claro yo orgulloso de ser tu hijo papito.Oye tu vas a estar orgulloso quede en la casa que quede?

-Mientras no seas un Puffy

-Papito!

-Na donde sea que quedes.

-Aunque no sea un as en pociones como Arthur?

-Yo estoy orgulloso de ti sin importar nada , yo no espero nada…lo unico que espero de ti es que cuides a tu hermana..aunque no lo necesite y que seas feliz ,el resto son regalos..ok?

-Ok pàpito….te quiero

-Yo tambien , con todo mi corazon

-Y yo-pregunto harry

-Tambien te queremos cierto alex?

-Sisiisii…y tu, te enojas si quedo en otra casa que no sea gryff.

-Mientras no sea en hufflepuff

-Papi

-Es lo mismo que le dije yo-dijo Draco

-Haber mi principe ,donde quedes yo sere feliz…opino igual que Draco ,mientras cuides a lily todo bien.Draco

-Dime

-Yo sigo tu anda a buscar la pocion para lily.

-Ok…maldito colegio muggle , no hallo la hora que entre a Hogwarts-Draco subio a su laboratorio y saco una pocima ,al llegar a la pieza vio a lily con ali en los brazos durmiendo ,Draco la movio suavemente ,le saco la niña y dejo la pocion en el velador con una notita.Despues puso a la niña en su cama y partio a comer con su esposo y su hijo para luego ir a Dormir.


	18. MIRA NIÑITA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema 

MIRA NIÑITA

"mira ninita te voy a llevar a ver la luna brillando en el mar mira hacia el cielo y olvida ese lánguido temor que fue permanente emoción ay, fue permanente emoción para la hija de un hombre con ojos de cristal y papel sellado en la piel" 

A la mañana siguiente Lily desperto y se sentia mejor ,vio la pocion y se la tomo , luego partio al baño a asearse cuando…

-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_Draco ,harry ,Alex y ali despertaron con el grito de lily.

-Lily que pasa-Golpeo la puerta del baño alex

-_Llama a tia Mione alex que me muero_.-Alex partio a la chimenea mientras Draco y Harry corrian al baño.

-Princesa

-Mi niña pasa algo

-_Quiero a tia Mione_

.Pero que te pasa?-Pregunto Draco

-_TIA MIONE HE DICHO_-Chillo la niña

-Tu caracter Dragon

-No seas capullo y trae a hermione-harry bajo las escaleras cuando vio a Alex de la mano con Hermione.

-Que pasa?-pregunto hermione

-Es lily ,esta en el baño y dice que se muere.-le respondio Alex

-Haber-Mione subio y toco la puerta del baño-Lily soy yo abre la puerta-lily abrio la puerta y entro hermione.Afuera quedaron los 3 chicos preocupados.-que paso linda?

-_Tia me muero_

-Como eso

-_Mira_-La niña le mostro la ropa interior y estaba manchada con sangre.-_Ademas ayer me dolia la guatita y la cabeza ,papa me hizo una pocima pero al final me quede dormida temprano estaba como…_

-Agotada?

-_Si_

-Y el dolor de guatita no era en la guatita exactamente sino un poco mas abajo?

-_Si…sabes lo que tengo_.

-Si mi vida ,te acaba de llegar tu periodo?

-_Mi que?_

-Tu periodo…amor no te vas a morir , ahora eres una mujer

-_Siempre lo he sido_

-Nononono ahora eres una mujer de verdad , ahora puedes tener un bebe…mira lo que botas es un ovulo ,pero no te vas a morir ,esto va a pasar todos los meses.

-_Y la sangre?_

-Bueno te tienes que poner una toallita higenica…espera-Mione abrio su cartera y saco una toallita-Voy a decirle a alex que te traiga ropa limpia.-hermione abrio la puerta-Alex podrias traerme ropa limpia para Lily.

-Ok tia

-Que tiene-Pregunto Draco y harry

-De ahi hablo con uds par de bestias-Le dijo molesta hermione al par de padres mientras alex le pasaba la ropa limpia.Luego volvio a entrar.-Mira te pones en los calzones esta toallita y cada cierto tiempo te la cambias , y seria.

-_Siempre me va a doler_.

-Sip , pero tu papa te puede hacer pociones , lo importante lily es que ahora puedes ser mama…tus papas te hablaron...

-_De las cosquillas y explosiones…si._

-Ok…bueno , cuando decidas tener sexo te vas a tener que cuidar…mira si te da cosa hablar de eso con tu papis puedes hacerlo conmigo ok?

-_Si por eso te llame…entonces ahora puedo ser mama_.

-Si mi princesa..sabes Ali es muy afortunada ,tu podras explicarle y ayudarle muchisimo , Sydney tambien…estas tan grande Lily…se me ocurre algo.

-_Que tia_

-Nos vamos a ir a celebrar…algo asi como una tradicion solo para las mujeres de la familia , te parece?

-_Ok…entonces…_

-Duchate ,que te espero abajo ,por mientras hablare con tus padres-Hermione salio del baño , Draco estaba afuera de la puerta y harry horrortizado con las sabanas manchadas de Lily.

-Que tiene-Pregunto Draco

-Hermione se esta desangrando-Dijo Harry asustado

-Alex , podrias llamar a la abuelita Molly y a la abuelita Narcissa y preguntarles si pueden venir?

-Si tia-Alex bajo y Hermione metio a la pareja a la pieza y cerro la puerta-Esto tiene hechizo silenciador?

-Si-Dijeron ambos

-Ok…QUE MIERDA ESTABAN PENSANDO EL PAR DE BESTIAS EN NO ADVERTIRLE A SU HIJA QUE PODIA LLEGARLE SU PERIODO…PQ NO SABIA!

-De que hablas-pregunto harry

-No entendemos-acoto draco

-Por Dios ,no saben que a las mujeres les da el periodo menstrual

-Eso es cuando uds ,oh no asco asco asco-Dijo harry mientras Draco no entendia nada

-De que mierda hablan-Pregunto Draco.

-Draco a todas las mujeres nos viene la regla , recuerdas como supe que estaba embarazada.

-Yaaaaa

-Bueno a Lily le llego su periodo por primera vez y como la pobrecita no sabia que era normal se asusto…pero veo que uds mucho mas informados no estaban.

-Y los dolores-pregunto harry

-Son normales no recuerdas que a veces yo me ponia compresas en el estomago y me sentia hinchada.

-Siiiiiiiii y tambien recuerdo que tu y Ginny al mismo tiempo les bajaba unas ganas de chocolate y se ponian insoportables.

.-Es porque el chocolate produce endorfinas y ayuda a calmar eldolor

-No es chica Lily para que este experimentando eso?-pregunto Draco con toda la frialdad de un cientifico

-No ,esta bien con respecto a edad ,peso y estatura…debi prevenirlos pero realmente pense que sabrian-Dijo hermione mientras harry buscaba algo en la pieza-harry que demonios

-Estoy buscando chocolate para Lily.-Draco lo quedo mirando con cara de insecto y luego se dirigio a hermione

-Bueno y entonces que hacemos-Pregunto Draco

-Bueno debe comprar cosas de mujer , como toallitas o tampones ,etc etc

-Oh maldicion-Dijeron ambos

-Pronto tendra que usar sujetador.Antes de entrar a hoggy con seguridad

-Maldicion, maldicion.-Volvieron a decir imaginandose teniendo que ir con ella y que las vendedoras les hiciese preguntas etc etc

-Y ahora puede ser madre

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE NO ELLA SE QUEDA AQUI-Dijo Harry

-Ni muerto la mando a Hogwarts-Acoto Draco

-Que?-Preguntaba una boquiabierta Hermione

-Lo que oiste-Dijo Harry

-Hoggy es sodoma y gomorra-Respondio Draco

-Les recuerdo que ambos estudiaron alla y yo tambien-Decia incredula Hermione

-Por lo mismo-Dijo harry

-Tu saliste embarazada y nosotros casados granger ,todo antes de tener 17.

-Ah no…su hija es bruja y debe estudiar en un colegio de magia y hechiceria-Dijo hermione empezando a perder la paciencia

-Sera muy tarde para que entre a beauxbatons?-Pregunto Draco

-No lo se…podriamos hablar con fleur-Acoto harry

-Total Lily habla frances…como todo malfoy

-Ah no , por dios la niña tiene 11 años , a esa edad no se piensa en sexo y para cuando tenga 13 o 15 o la edad que sea si quiere follar lo hara este aki o en donde sea , y yo estare para enseñarle a protegerse…metodo muggle y magico ok?

-Ok-Dijeron ambos padres como niños chiquitos al borde del castigo.

-Ahora feliciten a la niña , le tienen flores o algo a la noche y saldra conmigo ok?

-Ok-volvieron a decir.Hermione salio y se encontro con Molly y narcisa ahi les conto la buena nueva , al salir lily de la ducha se encontro con sus dos abuelas las cuales le abrazaron y llenaron de besos , al salir de la pieza los papas vieron a su hija…sin duda se veia mayor , ya no era una niña , Draco y harry se acercaron.

-Princesa felicidades-Dijo harry

-Ya eres toda una Srta-Dijo Draco

_-Papas ,por favor_-Dijo la niña poniendose roja

-Hey hey hey..nada de que avergonzarse princesa.-Le dijo draco

-Si no se te olvide que estuviste en mi guatita y que con draco te cambiabamos los pañales y todo.-Siguio Harry

-Ademas algun dia tenia que suceder…no te preocupes porque te hare una pocima para el dolor

-Y yo te tendre chocolate siempre-Dijo harry

-_Chocolate papi?_-Pregunto Lily sin entender mucho

-Si…yo te explico lil-Dijo Hermione

-Que tenias Lil?-pregunto Alex

-_Mi periodo_.

-Y es muy terrible

-_Un poco , es medio asquerocito…sangro y todo_

-Cool y a mi me va a llegar?

-No mi amor…los hombres nos salvamos de aquella mal-Draco no alcanzo a decir nada porque la cara de Hermione y Lily le detuvieron-Maravillosa experiencia.

-Ok chicos me llevo a lil , la traigo a la noche…acuerdense lo que les dije.

-Si Hermione.-Dijeron los chicos mientras harry cambiaba las sabanas de la cama de lily ,las mujeres se fuueron a callejos diagon ,Lily hermione ,Sydney , molly y Narcissa pasaron un dia solo de chicas.

-_Tia ,porque chocolates_?.

-Lo que pasa que con tu tia guinny nos llegaba al mismo tiempo y el chocolate produce endorfinas y eso hace que te pongas mas contenta y duela menos los ovarios…comprobado cientificamente.

-_Ap…por eso_.

-Si tu papa y tio Ron nos soportaban en esos dias.

-Oye tia? Y cuando te casas con el abuelito sev-Pregunto Sydney

-Ahora en Agosto ,el 9…en Hogwarts.

-Que buena idea narcissa-Dijo Hermione

-Si ,Severus tiene a las chicas de MAD trabajando , insistio que ellas nos vistiesen-dijo narcissa

-Es como tradicion-Dijo Molly

-Si-Dijo Hermione. Eldia transcurrio sin muchos sobresaltos , Lily se sentia rara , al principio penso que habia necesitado una mama pero al ver la reaccion de sus papis y tener a su tia y abuelas vio que no era necesario ,estaba demasiado feliz con la familia que tenia.Al llegar a casa sus papis le tenian en la pieza unas flores (lilios) y una tarjeta de credito anexa a la de Draco y harry ("para que compres lo que necesites" , decia en la notita).

-_Papitos no debieron_-Se acerco la niña a sus padres.

-Si princecsita

-hay cosas que sabemos que no querras comprar con nosotros-dijo harry

-Y esta bien ,asi las podras comprar con tus amigas-dijo Draco

-_Y quien eligio las flores?_

-Alex-dijo Draco

-Quien mas-dijo Harry

-_Hermanito lindo_-Lily abrazo a Alex y le susurro-_Latiffah sera feliz contigo de novio_.Alex solo atino a Sonrojarse ,ese dia tambien habia sido de el ,aprovecho que estaba solo con los papas y Alita ,pero era tan chica que no comprendia nada..ahi tomo a sus padres de sorpresa y les pregunto desde que era correrse una paja hasta como saber si te gustaba una chica o chico

FLASHBACK

-O sea eso es correrse una paja

-Si alex eso es.-Dijo harry

-Y se sienten las cosquillitas y la explosion

-Basicamente si-Dijo Draco sin darle tanta importancia

-Y es normal hacerlo

-Completamente –Dijeron ambos padres muy seguros

-Y las chicas lo hacen?

-Si yo creo-Dijo Harry

-O sea toi seguro que si-Dijo Draco

-Ya..ok

.-Algo mas que quieras saber?-Pregunto harry un poco asustado

-Si-dijo Alex

-Ok…dispara-Dijo Draco tan asustado como harry… "_si me pregunta que es sexo oral me pego un tiro" _penso.

-Como se cuando te gustan las niñas o los chicos.

-Harry…quieres contestar eso?.-dijo Draco con tonito ironico

-Mira alex te pueden gustar las chicas o los chicos o ambos.Uno lo sabe porque cuando te gusta alguien es como que nadie fuese mas bonito o mas interesante o que no tienes ganas de andar con nadie mas y hasta te pones tonto.

-Pero entonces voy a andar como tonto?

-Mas o menos…mira a papi nada mas parece tonto cuando me mira.-dijo Draco sintiendose muy complacido consigo mismo mientras Harry le miraba y tiraba un cojin

-Si seras capullo ,pero es cierto de alguna manera..mira cuando tenia como 14 me empezo a gustar una chica llamada Cho , salimos y todo pero no resulto , luego me gusto Ginny y fuimos novios y estando con ella me di cuenta que algo me faltaba que las chicas no me llenaban ,que las encontraba lindas y todo pero algo faltaba…

-Yo se lo que faltaba , era tener un Pe-Dijo Draco a punto de decir que un buen falo era lo que faltaba pero Harry lo fulmino con la mirada asi que se quedo callado.

-Entonces conociste a Papito.

-Mmmmmm no ,a papito lo conocia…te acuerdas que los abuelitos te contaban que eramos enemigos y que peleabamos por todo y nos mandabamos hechizos y maldiciones cada vez que podiamos

-Si….

-Bueno para una navidad nos quedamos solos en el castillo y despues de estar un rato juntos me di cuenta que Draco tenia lo que le faltaba a las chicas

-Insisto con que lo que les faltaba a las chicas era un buen pedazo

-Draco por merlin…dejame explicarle a nuestro hijo como saber si le gustan los chicos o las chicas

-Ok no me des de calabazas…sigue contandole a nuestro pekeño como te diste cuenta que te gustaban los hombres.

-Me di cuenta antes de estar contigo.Bueno el asunto que cuando veia a tu papito sentia como una rafaga de electricidad ,el asunto es que con el tiempo me di cuenta que necesitaba a Draco como el aire para vivir , y me puedes poner la chica mas bella delante pero si esta Draco…nadie es mas bello que el…quizas solo tu ,Lily y Ali…pero porque los tres tienen cosas de Draco.

-Y tu papito…siempre te gustaron los chicos , o te gustaron las chicas alguna vez?.

-Creo que siempre me gustaron los chicos, las niñas me parecian tontitas.

-Incluso tia mione.?

-Si incluso ella ,bueno yo a papi lo conoci en la tienda de tunicas y lo vi y lo encontre muy lindo , pero claro tu papi no me dio la hora hasta sexto y como ni me miraba yo me enojaba y le buscaba pelea…sabes ahora que lo medito bien , creo que amo a tu papi desde que tengo once años.

-Uno puede enamorarse a mi edad?-Pregunto Alex esperanzado , en ese minuto ambos padres entendieron el porque de la pregunta.

-Si mi amor

-Te puedes enamorar a los 11-dijo Draco

-Sabes Alex…creo que a ti te gustan las chicas-dijo harry

-Y eso esta muy bien-Dijo Draco

-Sobretodo si esa chica es bellisima

-Y es hija de mi mejor amigo-Dijo Draco ,los ojos de alex se abrieron muchisimo ,y los lentes se le llegaron a empañar.

-En todo caso te entiendo Alex , ginny es preciosa , Latiffah es preciosa tambien.-Dijo Harry

-Papi…pero ella es mi

-Es tu prima?-Dijo draco arquenado una ceja

-Bueno si…

-Pero no es de sangre…somos todos una familia pero no hay problema de que quieras a Latiffah-dijo Harry

-O crees que Ginny o Blaise se van a enojar-Pregunto Draco mirando los ojos verdes de su hijo.

-No lo se.

-Es como si a Arthur le gustase Lily , no seria problematico-Dijo harry tranquilizandolo


	19. BLUE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no ijmporta me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO 

BLUE

"i have a blue house with a blue window. blue is the colour of all that i wear. blue are the streets and all the trees are blue. i have a girlfriend and she is so blue. blue are the people here that walk around, blue like my corvette, it's standing outside. blue are the words i say and what i think. blue are the feelings that live inside me. i'm blue da ba dee da ba die... inside and outside blue his house with the blue little window and blue corvette and everything is blue for him and hisself and everybody around cause he aint got nobody to listen to I'm blue da ba dee da ba die..". 

Pasaron los meses y llego el fin del segundo año escolar , Ali cada dia crecia mas y Lily con alex se sentian felices de partir Hogwarts.Lo unico que empañaba todo era la perspectiva de abandonar a su papi y a su hermanita pero sabian que podrian verles seguidos (privilegios de ser familiares del director y de algunos profesores del colegio).Agosto no tardo en llegar y se celebraria la Boda de Severus y narcisa , el dia anterior Draco fue al cementerio a ver a su padre , harry decidio dejarle ir solo , mientras el se quedaba con los niños en casa.Draco llego al cementerio vestido de gris brillante casi plata ,se puso de rodillas frente a la tumba de su padre , miraba laa lapida ,en el fondo sabia que dejarle con vida en la batalla final habia sido lo mejor.

-Hola padre , espero que estes bien donde sea que estes.Mi vida va de lo mejor ,tus nietos estan grandes y fuertes , y tuve una bebe…se llama alita y es una preciosidad ,creo que te agradaria si la conocieses ,tiene un caracter alegre y muchos dicen que es igualita a mi de cara pero con los colores de harry..Draco miraba la lapida pensando que algo podia pasar…se sentia un poco tonto hablandole a un pedazo de piedra y a la vez feliz ,kizas esta era la conversacion mas honesta que habia tenido en la vida con su padre.-Supongo que sabes que mama se casa…con severus mi padrino, espero que no te moleste , a mi no me molesta ,el ha sido un buen padre conmigo y un excelente padrino y abuelo ,quiere a mis hijos como si de verdad fuesen sus nietos.mama es feliz papa…feliz como nunca lo fue a tu lado…quizas no debi decir lo ultimo pero es la verdad…espero que estes donde estes lo apruebes , yo no se si la amaste alguna vez , pero Sev si lo hace y la cuida.

Sabes papa yo siempre te quise apesar de todo siempre te quise y me alegro muchisimo que quisieras recomponer nuestra relacion apesar de todo…se que tu querias un machito de hijo y no un sentimental pero nunca logre cumplir tus anhelos…ojalas alguna vez hayas sentido orgullo de que fuese tu hijo como para mi si fue motivo de orgullo que tu fueses mi padre-Una lagrima cayo por el rostro de Draco , miro la lapida y todo estaba igual-bueno padre ahora me voy , la boda sera mañana y harry necesita ayuda con el trio de revoltosos que tienes de nietos…adios padre.

Draco se paro para dirigirse a su auto ,penso que alguien le seguia pero se deshizo de su pensamiento.Luego subio a su auto y se dirigio a la casa.Al llegar se alegro de ver ahi a sus tres hijos y a su marido,su propio caos , nada que ver con la malfoy Manor sino una casa ruidosa…el solo mirarles , oirles le hacia feliz.Lily peinaba a Ali y harry con Alex parecian desesperar por el pelo , Draco entro , beso a harry y le ayudo con su pelo para hacer lo mismo con alex luego.

Esa noche era la cena de ensayo y ya habian llegado las chicas de MAD con Pollo.Ahora Pollo aparte de dj era productor de eventos asi que habia agregado un par de ideas a la ceremonia ,tales como maquinas de humo ,luces , maquinas de burbujas ,fuegos artificiales ,etc etc.

Despues de la cena todos alojaron en Hogwarts , luego de que los niños se quedaran dormidos Harry ,Draco y Ron con ayuda de dumbledore y hagrid decidieron emborrachar a Snape , fueron a verlo a su cuarto con algunas botellas y partieron la fiesta ,luego harry preparo unos cuetes , Snape estaba reacio a probar los cigarros preparados por harry pero cuando hasta dumbledore estaba fumando decidio prenderse uno…al rato…

-Harry y que tiene esto

-Cannabis Sativa Sev…pero seca y molida.-Contesto draco

-Miren miren-Dumbledore empezo a tirar el hunmo haciendo formas extrañas.

-que wena Albus….mira los colores…Dijo severus

-Sabes esto esta muy bueno harry-.Dijo Dumbledore

-Cortesia de mi mariditooooooooooooo-Dijo harry besando a draco tumbandolo en el suelo

-Potter no hagas espectaculos-Le dijo Severus tomando del cuello de la camisa.

-Celoso Snape-Dijo harry

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , sabes que te quiero como a Draco-Diijo Snape sin medir en lo que habia dicho , harry se le quedo mirando con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Es enserio Severus?-Pregunto serio Harry y Draco tambien

-Claro que si capullo pero si lo repites lo niego…-Dijo Snape abrazando a harry dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-ya mucho mucho…saben tengo hambre-Dijo Ron

-Tu siempre tienes hambre ron-Dijeron todo el resto en coro.Al cabo de un rato todos tenian hambre y estaban demasiado ebrios y volados para moverse asi que harry llamo a Dobby , este al ver a todos en el estado que estaban les llevo comida ,que acabaron en 5 minutos.Ya eran casi las 6 am mientras los chicos se reian cuando llego Minerva Dumbledore a la pieza ,al abrir vio a Ron durmiendo ,a draco con la corbarta en la cabeza ,Albus ,Severus y harry jugando Snap explosivo y riendose como niños.

-Que demonios…

-Ups albus…-dijo Dracoç

-Parece que te van a retar-Dijo Severus riendose ,harry se destornillaba de la risa con Draco

-Minnie…em yo

-Tienes miedo Albus?-dijo Harry

-Miedo?…terror-Dijo Albus haciendo que todos se riesen menos minerva que estaba a punto de explotar

-Minnie minnie-Dijo Severus , parandose y tratando de ponerse serio-Estabamos celebrando mi proximo enlace

-Que es ese olor?-Dijo Minerva

-Debe haber sido comaadreja-Dijo Draco , todos se rieron Minerva se fue bufando hacia abajo.

-Eso es lo que te espera Sev-Dijo Albus

-Oh merlin en que me meti-Dijo Sev

-ya no te puedes arrepentir padrino…ya vamos a dormir que sean 3 horas-dijo Draco

-Dormir tu dices…ja me gustaria ver eso-Dijo Harry agarrando a Draco y sacandolo de la pieza.Iban caminando como dos adolescentes

-Y si nos vamos a gryfferin?

-Mmmm deberiamos ir a ver a los niños primero ,si duermen vamos a gryfferin..te parece?

-Justo…sabes que te amo Harry.

-Si aunque…ya no lo hacemos con la misma frecuencia que antes.

-Amor llevamos 15 años juntos ,tenemos 3 hijos , no podias esperar que siguiesemos siendo como conejos.

-Yo no quiero conejos , somos un Leon y un dragon.

-Yap ,te prometo algo de accion hoy…te parece?

-Trato-ambos fueorn caminando hacia donde se habian quedado y vieron a Alex durmiendo , y a lily mirando a Ali.

-Princesa..que haces a esta hora.

-Nada ,me desperte hace un rato y quise checkear a la bebe…uds de donde vienen-dijo Lily arqueando una ceja.

-Nosotros…venimos de donde tu abuelo

-Y el se ve asi como uds?

-A que te refierres?-pregunto Draco

-papito tienes la corbata en la cabeza…deberian ir a dormir un rato…si aparecen asi mi abuelita cissa se va a enojar.

-Creo que la niña tiene razon-dijo harry y llevo a Drasco a dormir ,la verdad es que estaban agotados asi que se quedaron dormidos,al ratito lily se fue a acostar con sus padres.Dieron las 10 am y Alex ya habia despertado, tomo a Ali luego de vestirla fue en busqueda de sus padres ,al ver que dormian con Lily decidio no despertarles.

Les escribio una nota avisandoles que iba a desayunar al comedor.Tomo la mano de su hermanita y salio de la pieza ,al hacerlo se encontro con Arthur y Sydney.

-Y mis padrinos?

-Durmiendo y mis tios?-pregunto Alex

-Mama esta abajo y mi padre creo que no ha vuelto , anoche salio con Malfoy y tio harry. ,mi mama esta desayunando con mamolly…te llevo al comedor,es hora que vayan conociendo el cole.

-Ok dijo Alex y Sydney ,mientras Arthur tomaba a caballito a Ali ,al llegar se encontraron con las mujeres desayunando junto a un Albus con muy mal semblante.Al sentarse Arthur tuvo que ahogar una risita

-Abuelo te sientes bien?-Pregunto Alex

-Si hijo si…

-Abuelito abuelito-Decia ali al borde de ir a tirarse donde Albus ,Minerva tomo a la niña y la puso sobre las piernas de Albus.Ali empezo a jugar con la barba de su abuelo , mientras Alex y Arthur solo reian ,Ya hermione tambien se habia puesto a reir.

-Asi aprenderas a no andar de parranda.-Dijo Minerva tomando a la niña en sus brazos

-Como se le ocurrio juntarse con Ron harry y draco albus…como que no les conociese-dijo Hermione

-Hablado del trio…donde estan?-pregunto Molly

-Mis papas estan durmiendo con lily ,pero no se tio Ron-Dijo Alex sin mirar que venia Ron en un estado lamentable ,con barba ,ojos rojos y dolor de cabeza

-Veo que no te sientes mejor que yo-dijo Albus

-No creeme que no…-Dijo ron cuando la pekeña ali corrio a sus Brazos gritando TIO RON!-Albus y ron dieron un respingo que termino de provocarle risa al resto de la mesa.

-Deberian ir donde Poppy-dijo Minerva , Ron y Albus se encaminaron a la enfermeria ,ahi les llego una buena reprimenda y les dieron antidotos para la resaca.Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con harry y Draco tomando café con algo de mejor pinta.

-Como lo hacen?-Pregunto Ron

-Pocion anti resaca-Dijo Severus que llegaba y se veia mejor que todo el resto.

-Claro pero tu tienes un hechizo glamour encima…papi-le dijo Draco cosa que hizo que harry casi escupiese el café.

-Capullo , pero sabes,si me quieres decir papa no tengo problemas ,yo a ti te he visto como mi hijo desde que naciste-le dijo Snape muy calmado.Draco solo le miro al mismo tiempo se le tiraron en las piernas lily y ali.

-Que pasa princesas

-Te keroooooooooooooooooooo-dijo Ali

-_Yo tambien abuelito_-le dijo Lily

-Estas nervioso abuelo-Pregunto Arthur

-Debe ser raro dormir con alguien mas cuando uno duerme solo-Dijo Sydney

-Siiiii ,aunque si es la persona adecuada puede ser agradable…creo yo-dijo Alex , kien era experto en las frases "grandes pensadores", no alcanzo a terminar cuando vio a Ginny Blaise latiffah y Samira.Latiffah y samira corrieron donde su abuelo.

-Abuelito-Dijo Samira abrazando a su abuelo

-Abuelo…salamaleicum

-Hola mis florecitas del desierto…estan enormes , las dos y tu con velo?.

-Si ya bajo mi sangre asi que debo guardar mi belleza, para mi marido..bueno en marruecos es asi

-Chukram abuelo-dijo Samira , que era igualita a Ginny ,

-Sami

-Ali-el par de niñas se abrazaron y se fueron a otro lado del salon.

-Que alah te bendiga abuelo y llene tu suerte-dijo latiffah

-Gracias amor-dijo Severus , luego la niña saludo al resto de la parentela hasta que llego donde alex

-Hola Alex-dijo la niña sacandose su velo

-Hola-el niño parecia enbobado como si hubiese visto una veela , para ginny ni para nadie en la mesa paso desapercibido la cara de Alex…lily saludo a su prima igual que Sydney , alex seguia enbobado.

-Cierra la boca-Le dijo Arthur

-Que?

-Nada…vamos a arreglarnos-Dijo el colorin

Ya era medio dia y la boda seria a las 3 pm ,vio acercarse a las chicas de MAD mientras pollo daba instruciones sobre donde poner las cosas ,todos se levantaron de las mesas anita llego y empezo a dirigir…

-Las chicas conmigo y con la dani…maca tu llevate al novio.

-Ok-la gente no entendio las instrucciones asi que dani las dio en ingles , maca levanto a Severus mientras las chicas se iban con las otras dos diseñadoras.

-Saludos profesor Snape

-Macaaaaaa , hola

-Ya vamos a las mazmorras que te tienes que vestir

-Tu vas conmigo?

-Obvio-Severus la quedo mirando un poco asustado-a)no es como que nunca te hubiese visto en paños menores o menos incluso,…hello-Severus se puso rojo-y b) los novios tienden a ponerse torpes…vamos…las niñas estan vistiendo a Narcissa…le hicimos un vestido precioso y a ti te hicimos un traje espectacular…y agregamos una tunica por siacaso.

-Genial de que color todo

-Verde oscuro casi negro con lineas grises…very Slytherin no crees.

-Y a narcissa…

-Olvida que te digo…se va a ver hermosa…tu mujer es bellisima ya entremos…-Severus y Macarena entraron a las mazmorras , en Gryfferin el escenario era muy similar…

-Danita ponle el cancan , mientras visto a Ali

-Ok…no mejor cambio tu no tienes mucha paciencia con los niños

-mentirosa…si tengo

-Anita…

-Bueno ya yo le pongo el cancan y tu viste a la pequeña.-Daniela empezo a vestir a la niña ,con una tunica muy simil an vestido de narcissa ,cuello bote dejando ver los hombros, con mangas kimono de seda,el vestido era entallado y se abria hacia las caderasde ahi salia una faldon de seda sobre el vestido.por atras el vestido tenia una cola de 3 mts bordada al igual que las mangas

Narcisa estaba arriba de un piso mientras anita ajustaba el cancan luego con daniela le colocaron el vestido.

-Y su otra socia?-pregunto naricssa

-la maca?-dijo Anita

-Esta en las mazmorras ayudando al novio a vestirse-Dijo Daniela ,el resto de la mujeres le miraron con cara de plato

-Que ella que?-pregunto narcissa

-Es comun…los hombres son torpes.

-Y el traje no es muy simple…asi que ella le esta ayudando , siempre una ayuda al novio.-dijo anita

-Ademas como esta casada con Krum y es amiga del novio-Dijo Daniela viendo que narcissa se iba aponer celosa

-Es normal que una ayude al novio…se ponene nerviosos y ella al conocerlo es mas facil…nada de que ponerse celosa….somos muy profesionales.-repitio anita para calmar a la novia

-Enserio narcissa , va a ver como nuestra socia deja guapisimo a su novio-Con esto ultimo narcissa se quedo tranquila,al terminar de vestirla las chicas la miraban embelesadas.El vestido era gris plata.Luego Sydney maquillo a su tia mientras latiffah le peinaba el pelo.

-Que pelo mas suin tia…sabes ahora vas a ser mi abuela o mi tia?-Pregunto Latiffa ,Sydney tambien se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

-Mmmmm…que les gustaria que fuera.

-Abuela-dijeron Latiffah y Sydney…mientras en las masmorras.

-Si no te apuras entro a tu biombo Sev

-No me presiones…no funciono bajo presion

-Ves que era buena idea que viniese contigo…dejame verte-Severus salio con los pantalones al reves y la camisa mal abotonada.maca se destornillo de la risa al ver laapinta de su amigo-Sacate los pantalones

-Que tu quieres que yo que

-Sacate los pantalones-Severus hizo caso se saco los pantalones y se los paso a la maca , ella los dio vuelta y se los paso-Pontelos asi-mientras el se ponia los pantalones macarena ajustaba la camisa , luego le puso la faja y puso la corbata-Listo…mirate…te gusta?

-Si , tu crees que?

-Le va a encantar..ahora el pelo

-Como el pelo

-El pelo ,que no entendiste-Dijo macarena mientras sacaba una tijera de su cartera y se acercaba a Severus

-Tu no vas a...-Snap Maca ya habia cortado un mechon

-Quedate quieto…te va a gustar como te voy a dejar-macarena empezo a cortar el pelo como navajeandolo , dejo unos mechones adelante enmarcando su rostro , luego tomo un poco de cera para fijarlo pero sin que se viese rigido , luego el resto lo amarro con una cola y saco un restito de tela sobrante para armar la colita-Listo…que tal

-Ese soy yo-dijo Severus sorprendido…con la ropa y el pèinado se veia por lo menos 10 años mas joven.

-Claro que eres tu…te ves guapisimo si no fuese porque soy una mujer casada y tu te fueses a casar te daria como caja.

-No seas burda

-No seas borde…ya ponte la chaqueta.estamos listos…tu padrino?

-Albus se debe estar cambiando.

-Ok estas listo me voy a ver a tu novia-macarena le dio un beso en la mejilla a Severus-Anda tigre…tu puedes , lo mas dificil ya lo hiciste.-Macarena salio de la puerta hacia donde estaban sus socias.Al entrar vio a narcissa casi lista.

-Severus esta listo…lo deje para morirse…a la altura de la novia-dijo Macarena

-la ura?-pregunto dani

-Sip…narcisa te ves…

-Y sev?

-Era un atado de nervios…todos los novios lo son pero ya esta vestido arreglado esperando.

-Entonces…bajemos.-Dijo narcissa con eso todas las mujeres bajaron ,las 3 diseñadoras bajaba con la novia cuidando que la cola no se manchase , pollo por otro lado ya tenia todo armado para el matrimonio.estaban todos sentados ya , habia mucha gente invitada.Primero entraron Samira y Ali tirando flores , de ahi Alex del brazo de latiffah , Arthur con Sydney ,harry del brazo de su hija para detras venir Draco del Brazo de Narcissa.Pollo puso la overtura de tannhauser , una eleccion exquisita segun penso Severus , Al verlo narcissa no podia creerlo ,nunca encontro feo a su novio pero realmente macarena se habia esmerado con el corte de pelo y el traje ,en cambio Severus pensaba que si antes encontraba bella a su novia nunca le habia visto tan bella como ahora ,que se veia como la veela que era.Arthur weasley presidio la ceremonia y le dio un leve toque muggle al asunto.

-Quien entrega a la novia-Pregunto Arthur

-Yo…Draco Potter-malfoy-Draco beso en la mejilla a su madre y se sento al lado de harry mientras Severu tomaba de la mano a Narcissa.

-Nos encontramos aqui reunidos para el enlace de nuestros amigos Severus Snape y Narcissa Black..Un amor puro como el de dos adolescentes , ahora si hay alguien que se oponga calle ahora o hable para siempre-Dijo esto como mero tecnisismo hasta que vio una mujer con pelo negro , tan bella como narcissa pero con cara de loca acercarse…

-Si yo…el novio no esta a la altura , por Merlin Cissa…Snap?e, no podias conseguir algo mejor?

-Bellatrix-dijo narcissa sin darse vuelta ,a estas altura ya habian cercado tanto a Narcissa como a los niños y harry se acercaba varita en mano donde su "·tia" politica.

-Que haces aqui…acaso tu no sabes que es de mala educacion llegar de paracaidista a un lugar-dijo harry apuntando al pecho de la mujer…

-Un mestizo me va a enseñar a mi, Por voldemort ,no porque te revuelques con un malfoy te hace un sangre limpia.

-Pero a mi si tia Bella…entonces o sales por la buena o el cruccio no te lo saca nadie.-dijo Draco poniendo su varita en la yugular

-Asi?-dijo bellatrix , Draco la miro e iba a decir crucc,cuando sintio que su varita escapaba de sus manos , narcissa le habia echo un expeliarmus…se acerco rapidamente donde su hermana ,al estar frente la cacheteo.Todos quedaron impavidos ante tal escena incluida bellatrix , narcissa sonrio.

-La proxima vez que te atrevas a decir algo sobre mi familia , incluido a quien sera mi marido dejare que mi hijo te haga un avada incluso si quiere…ahora se lo impedi porque no manchare mi boda con tu presencia.

-Eres una tonta…siempre lo has sido…casarte con el…pense que podria detenerte.

-Desmaius-dijo harry-Bellatrix cayo desmayada , unos guarulas se los llevaron por expresa orden de pollo , narcissa se incorporo a la ceremonia , ahi estaba severus su severus esperandole ,la miraba admirado de su fortaleza.

-Arthur podrias…-pregunto narcissa

-Sisisis claro-dijo Arthur-Bueno severus aceptas a narcisa como tu esposa para amarle y respetarle hasta el fin de tus dias

-Acepto

-Tu narcissa , aceptas a Severus como tu esposo para amrle y respetarle hasta el fin de tus dias.

-Acepto.

-Bueno ,con el poder conferido por el ministerio de la magia los declaro marido y mujer…Sev puedes besar a tu esposa-Severus tomo la cara de su ahora esposa y deposito un beso que fue ampliamente respondido ,era una escena tierna menos para los ex alumnos de Severus.

Lo que nadie sabia era que tras la aparicion de Bellatrix estaba Pansy Parkiinson…ademas ella tenia otra sorpresita guardada.

-Necesito cobrarte el Favor que me debes Evan

-Que quieres primita.

-Tengo una idea…necesito que entres a trabajar a Hogwarts.

-Es broma?

-No…es enserio.

-Pero podrian detectar que nosotros.

-Tu estudiaste en durmstrand no,tu apellido y el mio no se relacionan.

-Soy Parkinson.

-Cambiatelo…elige un apellido que yo me encargo de los papeles.


	20. THE TIME IS NOW

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO 

THE TIME IS NOW

" You're my last breathe You're a breathe of fresh air to me Hi, I'm empty So tell me you care for me You're the first thing And the last thing on my mind In your arms I feel Sunshine On a promise A day dream yet to come Time is upon us Oh but the night is young Flowers blossom In the winter time In your arms I feel Sunshine Give up yourself unto the moment The time is now Give up yourself unto the moment Let's make this moment last" 

Despues de la boda ,Severus y narcissa casi no tuvieron tiempo para viajar , macarena les convencio de ir a Chile asi que los novios vinieron por dos semanas de manera muggle ,Draco les habia explicado de que se trataban los aviones.Despues de la estancia alla volvieron a Hogwarts ,y sin darse cuenta ya era el inicio de clases ,Arthur entraba a su tercer año en cambio Sydney ,Latiffah , alex y lily partian su primer año.

Harry fue a dejar a sus niños a la estacion con Ali y Draco.Tambien hermione y Ron , Blaise y ginny.No podia creerlo , para hermione era mas facil ya que luego de despedir a Arthur dos veces antes ya sabia que iba a sentir.En cambio harry ,blaise y Ginny casi lloraban.

-Mi habibi estas tan grande y bella,cualquier cosa.

-Ya se baba , voy donde el abuelito Sev o donde mi padrino.

-Ok.-dijo Blaise-llevas todo.

-Si en el baul llevo los uniformes ,tunicas,velos ,coran ,pergaminos ,libros ,laptop y escoba.

-Laptop? Pero si en Hoggy no hay electricidad.

-Ahora si Zabinni , bueno una suerte de corriente magica que emula la electricidad muggle-Dijo Draco

-Enserio?

-Si mi padrino instalo electricidad e internet..asi los alumnos muggles podran estar en cotacto con sus familias sin lechuzas de por medio , de echo a los mellizos tambien van con laptop.Ayuda mucho el internet.

-Estas absolutamente mugglerizado malfoy.

-Bueno tiene cosas buenas-le dijo Draco a blaise.

-Mis niños los voy a extrañar..apenas tengan casa-dijo harry

-Te mandamos

-_Una lechuza…calma papi_

-Estaremos bien.-le tranquilizo Alex

-Ok creo que estoy exagerando-dijo Harry

-_Un _

-Poco

-Bueno…esperamos la lechuza-dijo Harry con Ali en los brazos

-Papito te podra contar todo

-_Si papi calma_…beso-Lily beso a su padre ,y se despidio del resto para subir al expreso con su baul , Alex se despidio de todos y tambien subio , acomodaron sus baules , Arthur subio su baul y ayudo a su hermana a subir y Alex ayudo a latiffah , Arthur dejo a sus primos en un compartimiento vacio y partio en busca de sus amigos para presentarle a sus primos ,estaba en la busqueda cuando se topo con quien no queria.

-Que haces mestizo aqui?

-Tan dulce como siempre Nott pero eso a ti no te importa

-Andate a la mierda

-Estoy a tu lado no?

-Idiota y pobreton

-Si pero al menos a mi mi familia me vino a dejar..a ti te trajo quien…tu chofer?

-Muerete

-Si vez a Boone avisale que le estoy buscando-Dijo Arthur y se dio vuelta ahi se encontro con Hiro que venia con Alexia

-Arthur-Alexia saludo a su amigo

-Hola Lexi..hola hiro

-Hola Arthur como estuvieron las vacaciones.-Pregunto Alexia

-Geniales vole como loco ,lo mejor es que este año entraron mis primos a Hoggy.

-Enserio?…donde estan?-Pregunto alexia

-Los deje en un compartimiento vacio , estaba buscando a patrick pero no lo encuentro.

-Ahi viene-dijo Hiro-Boone mueve tu trasero hasta aca.

-Que delicada hiro…te pareces a Pansy  
-Nonono a esa vivora in my life.

-Ok…hola lexi , saludos weasley.

-Hola Bonne-Arthur le dio un apreton de mano a su amigo.

-Estaba guardando un compartimiento para que nos pusiesemos al dia.

-No puedo…este año entro mi hermana con mis primos y les deje en un compartimiento y quiero estar cerca de ellos

-Hermana?…tienes hermana?

-Tiene 11 años Boone…olvidalo.

-Ya y primos.

-Tambien ,son los hijos de malfoy y la hija de mi tia Ginny.

-Vamos a conocerles entonces-Dijo Alexia.En el compartimiento sydney y Lily conversaban , mientras latiffah no se sentia muy bien.

-_Latiffah…estas bien?_

-Mmmm si un poco adolorida-Dijo sobandose el vientre ,Alex supo de que se trataba…ya se habia acostumbrado a ver a lily con el mismo malestar ,asi que se paro y compro unas ranas de chocolate al carrito , luego se dirigio a su compartimiento.

-Tengan-Alex le tiro nuna rana a Sydney y otro a lily.

-Gracias Alex-Le dijeron ambas chicas mientras seguian conversando ,Alex se acerco a Latiffah y le paso 5 ranas.

-Toma…esto ayuda a lily siempre que le duele donde a ti te duele ahora-le dijo alex poniendose rojo , Latiffa le miro y le dio un abrazo

-Eres un sol lo sabias-le dijo latiffah al oido a Alex.Este se puso rojo echo que no paso desapercibido para Lily…Latiffah se sentia mejor pero queria ir al baño.-Lily me acompañas.

-_Ok..vamos _-ambas chicas se pararon y fueron al baño ,Latiffah entro y Lily se quedo afuera , estaba esperandola cuando un chico que iba con su baul se tropezo con ella-_Auch_

-Disculpa…te pegue muy fuerte?-le dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos negros.

-_No te preocupes…necesitas ayuda_.

-No ahi viene mi hermana…mi nombre es frederick pero me dicen Fred.

-_Lily ,mucho gusto_

-Mucho Gusto-dijo fred ,ambos chicos se dieron un apreton de mano , de lejos venia una chica con melena cafe y ojos café

-Maldicion fred…te has demorado demasiado…te ayudo , el chofer debio haberte ayudado.

-No te preocupes Pansy-dijo Fred , Lily quedo helada al escuchar..asi que ella era Pansy , lastima el hermano parecia atento , Latiffah salio del baño y ambas chicas se fueron sin darle posibilidad a fred de presentarle a su hermana.-te presento a…

-Se fue…quien era.

-Una chica , se llamaba Lily.Vamos al compartimiento hermanita

-Estoy feliz de tenerte aqui hermanito-dijo Pansy ayudando a su hermano.lily y latiffah llegaron y de enfrente venia Arthur y sus amigos.

-Arthur..mira que bellas , quienes son esas dos chicas-Dijo Patrick mirando como venia Lily y latiffah. , mientras Alexia y Hiro le mandaban miradas de odio que patrick vio-No es que uds no sean unas bellezas srta..pero ellas son sangre fresca-Patrcik daba explicaciones cuando Arthur se acerca a las niñas

-Niñas..donde estaban?-pregunto Arthur , haciendo que Patrick quedase boquiabierto

-Bañito.

-_Por merlin relajate._

-Ok..Patrick , Lexi y hiro..ellas son mis primas ,latiffah y lily.

-Hola-dijeron las chicas.mirando a los amigos de Arthur.

-hola.-Dijeron Alexia y Hiro ,Patrick miraba a Lily y a latiffah embobado.

-Cierra la boca-le dijo Hiro a patrick ,este la cerro.

-Uds se quedan con nosotros?-dijo Lily.

-Estaremos en el del frente Lil…pero quero que los chicos conoscan a Alex y a Syd.

-Estas seguro…digo por como miraba a tus primas.Le susurro Alexia a Arthur.

-Lily , donde estaban-salio sydney con la camisa un poco abierta y la corbata mal puesta tiranndole un petardo a Alex.

-Lil…ven a ayudarme-dijo Alex saliendo con la corbata en la cabeza.Arthur lo miro y le dio un ataque de risa

-Bueno…esta es mi hermana Sydney y el chico es el mellizo de Lily , alex.Los chicos miraron a Alex…las dos chicas pusieron ojos como plato.

-Pero si es igualito…

-Si a mi papito…somos dos gotas de agua.

-_Mentira porque nuestro papito si sabe jugar bien con petardos,ademas usas lentes como papi._-Dijo Lily lanzandole uno a Sydney.

-Maldicion tramposa..entra veamos si te atreves-dijo sydney

-Claro que si-lily entro y al hacerlo tiro un petardo , los amigos de Arthur miraban al trio de niños jugando con cosas peligrosas como que les diece lo mismo.

El expreso habia partido iban en mitad de caminto ,Latifah dormia con la cabeza en las piernas de alex ,mientras el estudiaba un poco.lily leia una revista de quidditch y Sydney estaba en el compartimiento de su hermano.Al llegar hagrid les recibio los 4 chicos le abrazaron y fueron junto a ellos.Al llegar al castillo Arthur se despidio…

-Ya chicos nos vemos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-_Yo no voy para alla_-dijo Lily.

-Como y a donde iras lil?-pregunto Arthur

_-A Slytherin_ -dijo convencida-_nos vemos_.

Empezo la seleccionlos alumnos fueron llamados por orden alfabetico.

-maureen Cummings-HUFFLEPUFF

-Alan Dawson-RAVENCLAW

-Sarah Higgins-HUFFLEPUFF

-Jonathan lawson-RAVENCLAW-La seleccion seguia Lily lo unico que queria era que llegase su turno ,sabia que estaria sola en Slytherin pero preferia estar ahi , estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho

-Frederick Nott-SLYTHERIN-fred se levanto muy feliz hacia la mesa donde le esperaba su hermana.

-Alexander Potter-Malfoy-el sombrero miro al niño , era ver a Draco de once años , incluso para Severus fue extraño verle , las mesas cuchicheaban del gran parecido entren el niño y el profesor ,el sombrero penso en ponerlo en Sly pero al ponerse sobre la cabeza del niño ,al sentir el pelo el sombrero grito-GRYFFINDOR-El niño se paro y se sento al lado de Arthur y Alexia y miro a su hermana estaba seguro que el sombrero la mandaria a Gryffindor ,en la mesa de los profesores,Snape , Draco y Ron aplaudian a rabiar , les dio lo mismo que todos el mundo les mirase.En la mesa de Sly Frederick veia a la niña con la que habia chocado ,cuando lily subio al podio le dijo a su hermana.

-Ella es lily ,la niña del tren-dijo Fred a Pansy

-Lilian Potter-Malfoy-Lily se paro y pansy puso ojos de plato ,la niña de quien le hablaba su hermano era la hija del profesor Malfoy y harry Potter , pero era colorina , no entendia mucho.La niña miro al sombrero y se sento muy recta ,y el sombrero le empezo a hablar en su mente

-Tu eres hija de Harry potter y Draco malfoy?

-_Si_

-Mmmmmm ,a tu hermano lo puse en Gryffindor , supongo que quieres ir con el

-_No…a Gryffindor no_

-Pero.

-_No ,tu a mi papi lo ibas a mandar a Sly y el te pidio ir a Gryffindor no?_

-Si es cierto

-_Bueno yo te pido lo contrario mandame a Slytherin_

-Pero yo creo

-_Soy hija de Draco malfoy…no cuenta eso acaso_?-Penso la niña enfadandose.  
-Si pero

-_Acaso harry no lo haria bien en Sly_?

-Si pero…

-_Tengo mas genes Sly que gryffindor asi que mandame donde las serpientes_

-Estas?

-_Si estoy segura_

-Lilian Potter-Malfoy-SLYTHERIN-la niña se paro y se dirigo a la mesa de las serpientes ahi se sento al lado de patrick Boone , Arthur lo miro de lejos y vio la sonrisa de su amigo , Tanto como Severus y Draco no cabian en su orgullo ,al menos unos de los mellizos seria Sly.La seleccion seguia su curso habian casi 80 niños que debian tener casa.

-Anthony Rosembaut-RAVENCLAW

-Joseph Thorne-RAVENCLAW

-Sydney Weassley-GRYFFINDOR-Los parientes aplaudieron a rabiar y esperaban pronto la seleccion de latiffah

-Latifahh Zabini-SLYTHERIN-Eso sorprendio a la familia entera , siempre pensaron que Latiffah seria Gryff o ravenclaw , ella se sento al lado de Lily , lily era feliz ,no estaria sola al final.

Despues un complacido Snape dio su discurso inaguural…lo complacido se le notaba e incluso era comentado por el resto de la escuela.Luego de dar el dicurso en donde amenazaba de expulsion ante afrentas entre casas y daba las instrucciones de rigor ,Luego presento al nuevo profesor de Tranformacion , Evan McTyre,El profesor era castaño con unos ojos aquamarina , la mayoria de las chicas se derritieron al verle pero este solo tenia ojos para el profesor de pociones y no tenia ningun empacho en ocultarlo.Los profesores y el alumnado se sirvieron el delicioso banquete,cuando terminaron de comer Arthur se acerco a lily y a Latiffah.

-Tu , sabias que irias a Sly

-_Arthur_-dijo lily y se acerco a la oreja de su primo-_yo pedi ir a Sly…esperate no mas , Nott no se la podra acabar , nadie se mete con mi familia y se queda tan tranquilo_-Arthur entendio todo…su prima iba casi como kamicase , pero en realidad que tan kamicase , crecer al lado de lily le daba cierta idea dde lo que era capaz la niña y en ese minuto sintio pena por pansy.Luego miro a Arthur miro a latiffah.

-Y tu Lati…

-Lalalalala…maktub primo , maktub

-Maktub?-Pregunto Patrick

-Estaba escrito…Alah escribe el destino de todos antes de nacer…Arthur no debes preocuparte tanto

-Ademas Weasley yo cuidare a tus primitas como si fueran las mias no niñas-dijo patrick abrazando a ambas chicas.

-lalalalala , por alah , un hombre no debe tocar asi a una mujer mas si la viene recien conociendo.

-la…alah…no entiendo..weasley-pregunto Patrick

-Boone , latiffah es musulmana…a poco no lo habias notado.-dijo Arthur

-Musulmana?.

-Si…mi papa es arabe y mi mama conversa…porque?

-No sabia que los musulmanes hacian magia…tu papa es muggleborn?

-No , mis abuelos tambien son magos , todos mis abuelos.

-Y tu velo?

-En la escuela no lo uso ,patrick-Latiffah explicaba todo tranquila ,alex la miraba y le dio un coraje tan grande como la miraba el amigo de arthur que se acerco rapido y abrazo a latiffah…

-Algun problema latiffah?-pregunto cortante Alex , todos los primos se miraron y sonreian , cada dia era mas obvio el sentimiento de Alex por su prima.

-No alex..chuckram ,le explicaba a patrick que soy musulmana-Estaban conversando todos cuando Draco se acerco al grupo. , lily se tiro a los brazos de su padre.

-Mi princesa es una sly y mi cachorro un Gryff.

-Papa-reclamo alex

-No me reclames por lo de cachorro…les deje unas sopresas en sus piezas.-dijo Draco

-_Pero_

-Como

-Las franquisisas de ser profesor de la escuela y ahijado del director

-De echo malfoy ahora eres tecnicamente el hijastro del director-Dijo Arthur

-Arthur

-Perdon profesor malfoy

-Eso no Capullo , eso de hijastro es feo…Sev es como mi papa-decia draco Alexia , y patrick estaban acostubrados a ver a Draco y a Arthur hablando asi , incluso ellos tuteaban a Draco cuando acababa la clase ,era como un amigo pero grande al igual que Ron e incluso un par de veces habian ido al despacho de Snape a estudiar.De pronto aparecio Ron…

-Mi hermosa niñita…una Gryff , sabia que serias GRYFF ningun Weasley no ha sido Gryff

Ejem ejem-Hizo latiffah.

-Que paso?-pregunto Draco

-Tio te equivocas ,yo tambien soy Weasley y entre a Slytherin.

-Mmm si ,pero tu eres Zabinni weasley…tienes genes Slytherin.-dijo Ron

-Y eso es malo?-dijo Latiffah ofendida con su tio

-Para nada mi florecita del desierto…es genial…los weasley de a poco conquistaran todas las casas de Hoggy-dijo ron haciendo que todos riesen detras venia Severus y le tomo el hombro.

-No Sr Weasley lo que quiera ,pero eso no…sera mucho tener weasleys en todas las casas.

-Preparate abuelo-dijo Arthur

-En 2 años mas entran los hijos de tio George y tio Fred.-dijo latiffah

-Es cierto Sev-dijo ron

-Maldicion , ya niños a sus casas-los niños iban a partir a caminar cuando-y niños-Los 4 chicos se dieron vuelta-Estoy muy orgulloso de uds.

-Gracias…-dijeron los 4 dirigiendose a la piezas de sus casas.Al entrar a la sala comun de Slytherin con patrick Lily se encontro con frederick.

-Eres Sly tambien-dijo el niño sonriendo

-_Si ,tu tambien…me alegro_-.dijo Lily cortante y se dirigia al dormitorio de niñas ,con su baul ,a diferencia de Gryffindor aki las piezas eran de a dos o individuales , Lily decidio dormir con latiffah.

-Lily , Latifffah-Dijo Patrick ,las niñas se dieron vuelta mientras patrick se acercaba a ellas-cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan ,se que uds tiene a toda su familia en Gryff pero , yo las cuidare como si fuesen mis hermanas.

-Gracias

-Chuckram-las niñas subieron ,al abrir sus baules , Lily vio que habia un telefono movil y una notita…

"_**este celular es como el que tiene papi ,con este te puedes comunicar con el y conmigo cuando quieras tambien se habilito para que puedas hablar con Alex…trata de dormir y estamos muy orgulloso de ti.**_

_**Te aman**_

_**Papi y papito**"_·

-Te dieron un celular-dijo latiffah que sacaba unas pulseras

-Y a ti oro

-Si..una mujer se ve bella con oro…insh allah-latiffah se acosto y lily tambien.Estaba en eso cuando le sono el telefono.

-_Alo_

-Lily

-_Alex…estas en tu pieza?_

-Si y tu

-_Tambien…adivina con quien comparto_

-Con

-_Sisisisisi…estas enojaado por venirme a Sly_

-No…sabia que harias eso.

-_Te extraño_

-Yo tambien.

-_Llamaste a papi._

-No…pero espera-Alex llamo a su padre-Papi

-Alex ,hola hijo

-_Hola papi_

-Lily y Alex…como estan

-Bien papi, gracias

-_Por lo moviles estan_

-Bacanosos

-Ok…me alegro que les gustase y como les ue

-Genial quede en Gryfindor

-_Y yo en slytherin_

-Un Leon y una serpiente…esperaba algo asi…estoy muy orgulloso de los dos

-_El abuelito Sev y papito_

-Casi saltaban de alegria

-_Con la eleccion_

-De las casas

-Me los imagino…bueno niños es hora de dormir…Lily ,trata de dormi ok

-_Si papi..oye_

-Y ali?

-Aqui toi…los extraño

-Nosotros tambien

-_pequeña..ahora debes_

-Cuidar a papi

-_Hasta que vayamos_

-Para la navidad...

-Ok-dijo la niña con la mision impuesta por los hermanos

-Ya niños voy a acostar a su hermana…Draco debe estar por llegar…los amo muchisimo ,llamen mañana ok?

-Siiiiii ,los amamos a uds tambien-dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo,luego cortaron el telefono , mientras en su casa harry iba a acostar a su hija ,estaba en eso cuando sintio que llegaba Draco por la chimenea.

-Harrry Potter-Malfoy-dijo Draco

-Draco…toi acostando a Ali-dijo Harry , lo que hizo que Draco subiese de 2 los escalones pàra encontrarse con Harry y su hija.

-Papito-Ali salio de la cama y se tiro a los brazos de Draco ,el la tomo en los brazos y la volvio a dejar en la cama , mientras besaba a Harry. ,Luego le leyeron un cuento a ali ,la cual se durmio practicamente de inmediato.Luego los padres bajaron a comer.

-Es raro tanto silencio-dijo Harry

-Si mi vida , sabes Lily quedo en Slytherin.

-hable con ellos mi amor…estas feliz?

-Mucho no puedo creer lo grande que estan ,ya entraron a hoggy.

-Si. Y el resto de la tropa.

-syd en gryff y latiffah en Slytherin.

-O sea la historia se repite…un Gryff enamorado de una Sly…

-Lo dices por

-Es obvio…nuestro niño se parece mas a ti de lo que parece , de echo hoy al verlo de espalda con la tunica, casi me dio un infarto..

-Lo se ,Sev me lo comento igual que Ron, pero entonces porque es gryfindor , realmente pense que seria Lil la gryfindor.

-No lo se , bueno Lily queria ir a Slytherin y masacrar a Pansy…pero no creo que se atreva.

-Mierda-dijo draco un poco asustado

-Que paso mi amor

-El sombrero toco el pelo de alex y lo mando a Gryffindor ,pero con Lily.

-Que….

-Se demoro , como contigo , murmuraba cosas y luego dijo Slytherin.

-No crees que nuestra princesita.

-Si creo…ella le pidio Slytherin y lo pidio para masacrar a Pansy Nott.

-nuestra hija es justa ,si Pansy no le ataca ella no le atacar.

-Pero pansy sera tan inteligente para mantenerse a Raya?-dijo Draco que ya se acercaba a su marido.Luego de besarlo empezo a sacarle la ropa lentamente mientras lo dirigia en el dormitorio, al llegar ahi tumbo a harry en la cama mientra seguia besandole , Harry estaba vuelto loco ,por lo gral el primer dia de clases draco llegaba muerto y harry se hacia cargo de la situacion ,pero hoy Draco habia llegado energizado y tomo a harry simplemente.


	21. FOUR TO THE FLOOR

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero 

FOUR TO THE FLOOR

"The Iron hand Did not understand The plight of the common man Four to the floor I was sure, never seeing clear I could have it all, whenever you are near Four to the floor I was sure, that she would be my girl We'd rent a little world, we'd have a little girl" 

A la mañana siguiente Latiffah se levanto y acto seguido trato de levantar a lily.

-Lil por el profeta despierta

-_5 minutitos mas_

-No Lily ahora-Latiffah quito los cobertores y sabanas de la cama ,pero lily se hizo un ovillo y siguio dormida ,asi que latiffah agarro el celular y llamo a Alex.

-Alo…Lily?

-No yo , Latiffah

-Que pasa-dijo alex nervioso , cada vez se ponia mas nervioso frente a la niña.

-Lily ,no se como levantarla

-Tirale un vaso de agua y de ahi dirigela al baño.

-Ok…gracias-latiffah amaba escuchar a Alex , le daba tranquilidad , tomo el vaso de agua y se lo arrojo a Lily.

-_Con un carajo en que pensabas-_dijo lily levantandose de pronto

-A la ducha…ahora-latiffah arrastro a Lily a la ducha , luego se metio ella mientras lily se arreglaba , latiffah salio de lka ducha con el pelo mojado.-El secador no funciona…allah

-_Ven_-Lily tomo su varita_-Calorum_-El pelo de Latiffah se seco completamente.

-Buen hechizo

-_Si , lo se…sorry por el desastre_.

-Lil te conosco de siempre mejor que durmiesemos juntas , vamos a desayunar…habran cuernos de gacela.

-_Ojalas…amo los que hace tu mama-_las niñas conversaban hasta que vieron que en su sala comun les esperaba Patrick.

-Buenos dias ,srta Potter-malfoy ,srta Zabinni.

-_Hola Patrick_-Dijo lily

-Pueden decir Pat o Boone ,ok..vamos que Arthur debe estar desesperado porque no bajan..

-_Si arthur es un poco_

-Sobreprotector.

-mmm si lo note….vamos que si no la llevo con vida ahora es capaz de estrangularme.

-Haciendo conquistas Boone.?

-Nott ,pense que me saltaria de verte tan temprano.

-Y veo que tus conquistas tienen tu edad mental.

-Para que sepas , estas bellas srtas son la nueva adquisicion de la casa Slytherin ellas y un chico.

-Si ,Frederick…mi hermano y uds son?

-Latiffah Zabinni

-_Lilian Potter-Malfoy_

-O sea tu eres.

-_Hija de Draco y harry Potter-Malfoy y tu?-_Pregunto Lily contarte y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Pansy.

-Pansy Nott Parkinson , mucho gusto-.dijo Pansy casi con cara de asco

-_Igualmente_-dijo Lily

-Hola lily-saludo fred

-_Hola_-dijo lily un poco contrariada , no queria ser pesada con el chico pero si era hermana de Pansy debia ser como ella-Boone vamos

-Ok…chao-dijo latiffah yendose con Boone-Que fue eso Lily , pero si tu sabias

-Si pero no le dare ventaja al enemigo

-De que hablan

-Lily….este año si pansy ataca a mi tio draco o a arthur o a kien sea

-_La perra sera masacrada_-dijo Lily muy contenta consigomisma mientras caminaba Varita en mano.

-Ok…me estoy asustando-dijo Bonne medio en broma medio enserio ,al llegar al comedor Arthur ,alex ,sydney y lexi se acercaron.Alex vio como Patrick se acercaba a latiffah y se puso rojo de rabia.Lily se acerco y lo tranquilizo.

-Latiffah ,tuviste muchos problemas

-No Alex , tu consejo me dio resultado

-_Asi que tu fuiste_.

-Que me perdi-dijo Boone

-Lo que pasa que a Lily le cuesta despertar en las mañanas.

-_Tengo insomnio y en las mañanas soy un desastrre_-dijo lily Patrick ahora miro a la otra niña que hablaba con Lexi de Quidditch

-lily y ella es?

-_Sydney_

-Es muy bella

-_Es muy prohibida tambien , es la hermana de Arthur galan_-le dijo Lily

-Mierda…bueno soñar no cuesta nada.-dijo Boone mientras caminaban a las mesas , para lily era raro no desayunar con Alex , asi que se sento en la mesa de gryffindor y Sydney se fue a la Slytherin.

-Lily…sientate-dijo Alex , el resto de la casa le miraba-asumo que necesitas.

-_Café Negro_-alex le sirvio una taza llena hasta el tope ,lily se la pso en los labios y se la bebio de golpe , la mesa gryff miraba la escena boquiabiertos ,todos menos arthur y Alex,lily tomo una bocanada de airey sonrio-_Buenos dias_.

-Veo que despertaste-dijo Arthur

-_Si…nada como un café negro cargado para empezar bien el dia_

-Serpiente loca-dijo Alex

-_Leon capullo_-dijo Lily.

-Veo que no despiertas sin café lily-dijo Lexi entretenida

-_Si ,es que tengo insomnio y de noche me cuesta mucho dormir ,asi que levantarme es maratonico_.

-Sobretodo para los que vivimos contigo

-_Oh callate ,bueno el asunto es que hasta que no me cafeteo no despierto_

-Tu eres hermana de alex?-pregunto una chica

-_Si soy su melliza_

-Pero no se parecen-dijo un chico

-Yo me paresco a mi papito y lily a nuestra abuela…la mama de papi.

-Ahhhh, pero porque quedaron en casa diferentes.

-_Puede pasar_-dijo lily como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Y que tal Slytherin-pregunto Lexi

-_Bien…un poco frio pero bien_-los niños conversaban y no habian visto a casi nadie en la mesa de los profesores ,solo estraba Severus ,lily le miro y le sonrio ,el tambien pero de manera discreta.-_Es raro ver al abuelo asi de serio_

-Si lo se , sabes muchos alumnos le temen

-_Pero si es un peluche , me guustaria ir a saludarle_

-No debemos

-_Lo se_-no alcanzaron a decir eso cuando unas lechuzas cruzaron el comedor , una dejo un pergamino a los mellizos y otra a ArthurLe llego una para latiffah y sidney y una para Boone. La de los 4 chicos de primero decia

"**_Que tengan un muy buen inicio de clases ,estoy muy orgullosos de los 4…los quieren sus abuelos Sev y Cissa_**" , la de Arthur decia "**_Estamos muy contentos con tus logros ,cuida a tu hermana y primos ,te queremos muchisimo , abuelito Sev y abuelita Cisa_**" pero la mas chistoza era la de Boone "**_Sr Boone ,espero que ahora que sabe que son MIS NIETAS las chicas que entraron a Slytherin ud las trate con respeto y las cuide ,como las primas de su mejor amigo que son..Queda Advertido ,porque en caso quue me entere que su comportamiento no ha sido el de un caballero ,deseara un beso de dementor antes que el castigo que le pondre , la advertencia tambien va por Sydney la hermana de su amigo…es mi nieta tambien.Que pase un buen dia se despide atte Severus snap_e**" , luego otra lechuza aparecio con carta para patrick , este la abrio asustado "**_Querido pat , espero que tengas claro que tanto Lily , Sydney como Latiffah estaan fuera de tus limites y que si me entero que las estas cortejando con solo 11 años me las pagaras.Tambien quisiera que las cuides ,se que la amistad que te une con Arthur asi lo hara pero aparte quiero que sepas que mi padre fue mortifago y que estoy casado con harry potter o sea no nos quieres ver enojados y Latiffah tiene de padre a mi mejor amigo asi que la advertencia va por las 2…cuida tus manos patrick , que tu fama te precede…saluda atte D. Potter-Malfoy_**"-Patrick miro a Latiffah y Sydney , luego busco a Arthur con la mirada ,al encontrarlo se paro de la mesa indignado.

-Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-Que te hice Boone-pregunto Arthur mientras se reian con Lexi

-Mira-le tiro las dos cartas-Explicame que mierda le has dicho a tu abuelo y a tu tio…solo falta que tu padre me tire una imperdonable si miro a tu hermana.

-A mi hermana no Boone…te lo advierto desde ya-dijo Arthur mientras Lexi se reia con las cartas.

-Por Merlin Boone ,Malfoy y el director te sacaron la foto-Dijo Lexi riendose mientras que Lily y alex leian las cartas.

-Ni que fuese…

-El Play boy de slytherin?-Dijeron Arthur y Lexi…a estas alturas Hiro tambien habia llegado a la mesa y leia por sobre el hombro de Lexi

-Sorry Boone pero tu reputacion de verdad te precede..acaso el año pasado no te pillaron besuqueandote con medio hufflepuff?-dijo Hiro

-Y parte de ravenclaw ,creo que tambien , niñas de tercero incluso-dijo Lexi

-Bueno si pero no es para que me amenacen-dijo Boone

-Claro que si-dijeron ambas chicas.

-Ya ,Srtas debemos ir a pociones y uds que les toca.-pregunto Arthur

-A mi me tocca DCAO y tu Alex.

-Lo mismo…nice , tio Ron hara la clase.

-Papa?…n o deberia estar aqui?-pregunto Sydney

-_Si bueno papito tampoco ha llegado._

-Debe haberse quedado dormido.

-_Si , ahora que no estamos nosotros se pasaran mas tiempo encerrados_-Dijo Lily ,ya Latiffah y Sydney estaban en la mesa Gryffindor buscando a sus primos.

-Arthur donde queda la sala de pociones.

-Les ofreceria llevarlos pero si malfoy me ve con las 3 me hace una imperdonable.

-Yo los llevo-dijo Hiro riendose-Vamos-Los 4 chicos salieron detras de la niña oriental.Al llegar a la sala se sentaron los 4 juntos , entro Frederick y se sento solo , a lily le dio un poco de pena pero no olvidaba quien era el.

-Lily ,el es de nuestra casa…quizas debriamos decirle.

_-Hay mas gente de Gryffindor y de Slytherin la seleccion fue larga ayer casi una hora entraron mas de 20 por casa_.

-Si latiffah , no adoptes a cada chico desprotegido.-dijo sydney

-Alex tu que opinas**?-"que opino que opino QUE SOLO DEBES JUNTARTE CONMIGO ,QUE SOLO YO TE QUIERO Y EL RESTO SON UNA BANDADA DE BUITRES**",penso el chico ,pestaba en eso cuando vio que las 3 chicas se le quedaron viendo...-Alex tu que opinas?

-Que debes hacer lo que quieras-dijo mirando hacia abajo , Lily ahogo una risita,la clase se empezo a llenar y al final entro Ron , miro a los 4 chicos del asiento de adelante y solo sonrio.los alumnos le miraban con atencion.

-Buenos dias ,espero que todos hayan tenido un buen desayuno ,mi nombre es Ron Weasley , soy auror y su profesor de DCAO , como dato aparte soy el unico que ha durado 3 años seguidos en el cargo-Algunos alumnos rieron.-Bueno hoy veremos las nociones basicas de algunos conjuros…Quien sabe lo que es un Expelliarmus?-Lily y Sydney habia levantado la mano al mismo tiempo.-Alguien aparte de lily y o Sydney-pregunto , luego vio a Frederick Nott levantar la mano-Ud Sr?

-Nott , Frederick Nott.

-Es ud hermano de.

-Si…-dijo bajando la cabeza ,tenia una idea de la fama de su hermana ,estudiosa pero mal educada.Lily miro al chico ,parecia un poco avergonzado pero al lado de su hermana se sentia orgulloso

-Bueno que es un Expelliarmus-pregunto Ron tanteando el terreno

-Es un hechizo de defensa pero que puede ser usado como ataque, quien lo usa deja al otro mago sin la posibilidad de usar su varita , basicamente se la quita de las manos.

-Excelente 10 ptos para Slytherin , ahora que conjuro sirve para invocar?-La mano de Latiffah y una niña de Gryffindor estaban al aire-Tu-dijo Señalando a la niña de gryfindor.

-El conjuro Accio.

-Excelente…10 ptos para Gryffindor. Ahora les desmotrare…sydney ven para aca-La niña se paro y puso al frente de su padre-Ya te hare el hechizo tu no trates de cotrarrestarlo ok

-Ok

-Espeliarmus-La varita de sydney volo-Accio varita sydney-La varita volo a la mano de Ron-Ven , la varita de Syd volo y luego con el hechizo la recupere , ahora porque tuve que especificar el Sydney…-Lily levanto la mano-Sorprendeme Lily.

-_Pq si dices varita es la tuya o todas las de la clase las que vendrian al agregar Sydney el hechizo se aplica solo a la varita de Syd._

-Ya… bien pero no del todo completo , 5 ptos para Slytherin , pero porque?-Nott levanto la mano

-Sr nott?

-Pq las varitas son personales , yo puedo usar la varita de un familiar o incluso de ujn desconocido pero jamas funcionara como mi propia varita , por algo cada persona tiene su varita , que es la forma de catalizar la magia interior.

-Exactamente…10 puntos mas para Slytherin…por Merlin Gryffindors , participen mas-dijo Ron a nimando a su casa.Sydney fuiste una asistente encantadora , puedes sentarte

-Gracias pa-Ron la miro-Profesor.

-Sientate-La clase siguio tranquila y a Ron le tranquilizo ver que Fred no se parecia mucho a su hermana en caracter.Luego en el cambio de hora los chicos vieron su horario ,las Sly tenian botanica mientras que los Gryff tenian pociones-.Los cuatro iban llegando a las mazmorras cuando salieron Alexia con Arthur y Patrick.

-YA calma-le decia alexia

-Sisisi si no es para tanto.-Le decia Arhu

-Que te paso Patrick?.-pregunto Sydney.

-Malfoy

-Que hizo mi papito-Preguunto Alex.

-le echo unas miradas…-dijo Arthur riendose

-Estoy seguro que me maldijo , el sabe hacer magia sin varita

-Na…papito no haria algo asi…no sin provocacion.

-Podrian quitarse…algunos queremos llegar a nuestra proxima clase.-Dijo Pansy con sus libros en la mano.Los chicos se movieron ,le chica iba saliendo cuando vio a su hermano acercarse.

-Pansy-dijo Fred saludandola

-Fred…ven aqui-La chica abrazo a su hermanito-Como te fue en DCAO.

-Bien gane ptos para mi casa

-Ese es mi campeon , ahora te toca clase aqui?

-No mañana

-Genial , debes esforzarte mucho ,mira que el profesor Malfoy es exigente..se que lo haras bien.Que tienes

-Botanica…gracias hermanita.

-Te veo al almuerzo ok-Pansy beso la frente de su hermano.Alexia ,Arthur y Boone se miraron ,no podian creerlo ,Pansy siendo "tierna" , Sydney y Alex no entendian mucho ,se despidieron del grupo y se fueron a sentar ,Draco estaba en la oficina de atras asi que no los vio.Al salir vio a su hijo ,sobrina y otro chicco,de a pronto la clase se empezo a llenar.

-No estes nervioso ok?

-Ok papito.tu tampoco.

-Trato hijo trato…como les fue con Ron

-Bien tio , me hizo un expeliarmus.

-Bestia…bueno niños…it's Showtime-los alumnos ya habian llegado.-Bueno soy el profesor Potter-malfoy y sere su profesor de pociones.Espero que se esfuercen en mi asignatura pero no teman preguntar si tienen dudas yo con gusto les ayudare.Ok partamos con algo simple…-la clase paso con normalidad apesar de que entre los alumnos estaba el reflejo de Draco pero con ojos verdes , al ver que su hijo y sobrina lo hacian divinamente (sydney habia sido adiestrada por Arthur y conservaba los pergaminos de su hermano , mientras para Alex se le hacia facil).,decidio separarlos y sentarlos con alumnos que les costase mas.Por otro lado en botanica estaban los Slytherin con los puffys , Lily empezo a entender las bromas de sus padres con respecto a a los puffys , realmente parecian elfos domestico sobredesarrollados.Lily y Latiffah se reian , mientras Fred miraba a la chica , habia sido tan amable en el tren y ahora , era tan distante , tan fria…pero porque le importaba…por merlin , fred empezo a revisar las notas de su hermana mientras dibujjaba las plantitas.Latiffah que estaba al lado de fred miraba los dibujos.

-Que bonito tu dibujo…te ha quedado igualito a la planta.

-Encuentras?-pregunto Fred a laa morena

-Sisisisi…mira lily , le ha quedado igualito.

-_Si_-dijo ella sin mirar al chico.-La clase siguio y lily cortaba ramitas y cosas.Al cabo de un rato salieron de clases y tenian periodo libre mientras Alex con Sydney tenian pociones denuevo , pero Draco les dejo tomarse la hora para hacer deberes…sabia lo raro que eran loss deberes sobretodo para sus hijos que venian de escuelas muggles.Lily con latiffah pasaron por la mazmorra ,vieron a Draco corrigiendo algo ,asi que lily saco su movil y llamo a Draco.Draco lo tenia en modo vibrador ,asi que vio…decia lily en la pantalla asi que contesto.

-Permiso chicos-draco se arrincono-Alo princesa que pasa

-_Abre la puerta_-Dijo lily y corto-Draco abrio y vio a su hija y ahijada.

-Mis serpientes regalonas…que hacen fuera de..

-_Periodo libre papito…queriamos ir a ver a la abuelita Cissa , esta en el castillo_?

-Si mi amor…vayan a mi despacho y la llaman via chimenea…tu abuelo debe saber…ok?

-_Cual es la clave_?

-Snake Princess.

-Ingenioso padrino

-Ni que lo digas mi florecita del desierto…uds cuando tienen calses conmigo

-Mañana doble hora en la mañana nosotras y los puffys-dijo Latiffah

-Maldicion…bueno vayan.-Dijo Draco y se metio a la clase , vio como los alumnos cuchicheaban-ya volvii…como van?

-Bien profesor-dijo el aula.


	22. ENJOY THE SILENCE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero 

ENJOY THE SILENCE

"Words like violence Break the silence Come crashing in Into my little world Painful to me Pierce right through me Can't you understand Oh my little girl All I ever wanted All I ever needed Is here in my arms Words are very unnecessary They can only do harm" 

Mientras las niñas entraban al despacho de Draco , ahi habian fotos de draco de niño , de la boda de draco con harry , de harry recibiendose de auror , otra de la celebracion en gryfferin del embarazo de Hermione , otra de Lily y su hermanos de bebes , otra de la boda de Severus con narcissa ,y una de todos los niños en la boda saludando.Lily busco los polvos Flu tiro un puñado metio la cabeza y dijo Despacho de Severus Snape-la cabeza de Lily veia el despacho

-_Abuelo…abuelo estas ahi?-_Severus estaba en el dormitorio con Narcissa ,solian amarse a media mañana (n/a…iuuuuuuuuu ,ahora que se casaron estan peor que Draco con harry) , cuando sintio que en su despacho llamaban , Beso a su mujer, se vistio rapido y salio , en la chimenea habia una cabecita colorina mirandole.

-Hola Lily

-_Hola abuelito…estas bien_?-Dijo la niña que examinaba a su abuelo que estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Si..porque.

-_Te ves sudado y un poco sorojado…te interrumpi_?

-No princesa ,que quieres tu no deberias estar en clases.

-_Tengo tiempo muerto ,queriamos ver a la abuelita Cissa ,estoy con latiffah_

-Ah..le dire a la abuela que vaya..estas en el despacho de Draco

-_Si ,estamos aqui…tu no vienes_?

-sisi voy.

-_Ya te esperamos aqui_-dijo Lily sacando la cabeza de la chimenea , mientras Latiffaah miraba las fotos.

-Lily?

-_Dime_

-Tu conoces Gryfferin?

-_No…de echo no , pero me gustaria , despues de almuerzo que tenemos_?

-mmm Tanformaciones…con el profesor nuevo…alah es muy guapo.

-_Va pense que te gustaban los rubios de ojos Verdes_.

-Gilipollas…-dijo latiffah avergonzandose.

-_O que acaso no crees que te he visto mirando a Alex , lo peor es como te mira el a ti…todo embobado , llega a dar pena_.

-Es mi primo lil

-_no de sangre…ademas en marruecos no casan primos entre si._

-Bueno si

-_Entonces_

-Oh callate.

-_Sabes no me da buena espina el profesor , no lo se algo en la mirada ,ademas casi se comia con los ojos a papito en el banquete…eso me gusto menos_.

-Lil la mitad del colegio se come con los ojos a mi padrino

-_Pero de los alumnos lo entiendo , de los profesores no_-no alcanzo a terminar de decir eso cuando de la chimeneas salio Narcissa con Severus ,este ultimo tenia una ducha encima y se notaba por el pelo mojado.

-Niñas

-Abuela-Las dos chicas se tiraron a los brazos de Naricssa , cuanto cambio en 15 años ,paso de no conocer mayores gestos de amor a estar rodeada de el.Amaba a su familia , grande ,numerosa y ruidosa.Amaba tener a Severus a su lado , que se veia frio por fuera pero que era un tigre en la cama y que la mimaba con exceso de ternura.

-Hola mis princesas ,veo que son Slytherin , las dos y que Sydney y Alex son Gryffindors.

-Si.

-y que tu latiffah eres la primera Slytherin de la familia Weasley.-Dijo Snape

-Lo soy?…Amdulila-dijo la niña

-Si..achu-dijo Severus estornudando por tener el pelo mojado

-_Ven para aca abuelo…Calorum_-de la varita de la niña salñio un rayito amarillo que seco el pelo de Severus-_listo_.

-Se me olvidaba ese hechizo…como han estado las clases…

-_Bien abuelo…pero fue raro verte ayer_.

-sisisisisiis,pense que a mi nomas me habia pasado

-_No…abuelo tienes que ponerte asi de_…

-De que niñas-pregunto Severus

-Brigido

-_Temible_

-Malo

-_Imponente-_

-Tan asi n iñas?-pregunto narcissa sorprendida.

-_Si unos chicos de Hufflepuff casi se hacian pipi_.

-Si.,.si lo vi…porque abuelo?

-_Porque tu no eres asi_

.Eso es cierto Sev…-dijo Narcisa

-Lo que pasa es que en el cole yo cambio un poco…debo darme a respetar.-Las chicas conversaron con sus abuelos , luego fue la hora de almuerzo y de ahi tranformacion , Slytherin y Gryffindor tuvieron clases juntos.Se sentaron los 4 primos juntos ,haasta el momento las clases habian sido agradables.Estaban conversando cuando entro Evan Mctyre a la sala , luego de una charla inicial dio las intrucciones para la traansformacion iban a elevar plumas.Sydney la hizo enseguida , recordo la pelea de sus padres en primero , su mama siempre le contaba la historia de como se habian conocido , Lily tambien lo consiguio , pero no de la misma manera.El profeson mctyre vio a la chica.

-Lily…tienes problemas para levantar la pluma?

-_No profesor , lo logre_.

-Pero no como Sydney.

-_Y?_

-Y?..por merlin pense que siendo hija de quien eres lo lograrias a la primera-el profesor le habia dicho todo en tono excesivamente amable , sin llegar a ser ironico casi con verdadera preocupacion pero lo suficientemente alto para que la clase entera le escuchase, Alex elevo su pluma y esta choco con la de latiffah.El profesor vio al resto de la clase al mirar a Fredercik que tambien tenia problemas para elevar la pluma le dijo-No te preocupes es solo la primera clase..pronto lo haras mejor-Lily al escuchar esto se puso roja de rabia ,a ella le encara ser hija de quien era-Alex la vio y le dijo que se calmara.Luego el profesor termino la clase no sin antes pedirle dos pergaminos sobre el porque eran importantes las transformaciones , al salir de esta los niños fueron afuera ,ya que no tenian mas deberes que el que dio mctyre.

-_Que monton de basura_-dijo lily sentandose en el pasto

-Lily ,el profesor sabe porque dice las cosas-le dijo latiffah

-_Y porque a mi me reta pero a Nott lo consuela_.

-A ti no te reto-dijo Sydney

-_Ese hombre es maldad pura_

-Lil..calma , veras como se equivoca entrega un buen pergamino y listo-dijo Alex

-_Le entregare el mejor pergamino asi se tragara sus palabras..ademas no me gusta como mira a papito._

-Lil…medio colegio mira a papito

-Y si no es a tio Draco es a Alex…las chicas de Ravenclaw no te sacaban los ojos de encima en clases primito-dijo Sydney divertida.Latiffah se puso seria , se paro y se marcho.

-Y a esta que bicho le pico?-pregunto Sydney

-_El bicho del amor quizas_-Dijo lily

-Si..por quien-pregunto enojado Alex

-Capullo

_-Gilipollas_-ambas chicas se pararon y fueron hacia el castillo

-Y yo ahora que hice-Alex alcanzo a la chicas iban por un corredor cuando vieron a Evan mctyre conversando animadamente con Draco , lily sintio como su sangre volvia a arder pero si al profe le gusto mosquearla en clases ella le mosquearia ahora…lily se acerco paso firme hacia su padre , cuando evan le tomo la corbata la niña apresuro el paso.Evan tocaba demasiado sugerente la corbata para el gusto de latiffah y Alex miraba como su papito se movia un poco incomodo ,sydney temia por la seguridad del profe.Lily llego donde su padre y le tomo del brazo

-_Papito_-Lily se tiro a los brazos de su padre y se aferro a la cintura de el

-Princesa , como has estado?

-_Bien..ahora que te veo mucho mejor que antes_.

-Disculpa he sido un mal educado…evan ella es mi hija lily.

-Ah si?..no sabia que era tu hija Draco.

-_Que extraño profesor , no fue eso lo que me dijo en clases_-como se notaba el caracter Slytherin de la niña , draco arqueo una ceja mirando al colega de enfrente.

-Uds ya se conocian princesa?-pregunto Draco

-_Si…vengo de una instructiva clase con el…bastante didacticas_-dijo la niña dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro "**toma idiota**"

-Yo no sabia que era hija tuya , Pense que era la hija de harry Potter ,no se ,pense que era un alcance de nombre , como aqui te dicen solo profesor Malfoy. "**toma enana"**

-Porque es un poco largo si uso los dos apellidos ,pero en realidad me dicen de ambas maneras pero bueno sobre Lily…si lo es , ella y el niño rubio que viene ahi…son mis hijos con harry.-Alex ven aqui.-Alex corrio donde su padre. Y se puso al lado de lily-y el es mi hijo Alexander

-Tambien tuve clases con el hoy.-dijo El niño sin reflejar ninguna emocion

-Me tocan Gryffindors y Slytherins.-dijo el profesor

-O sea tambien conociste a latiffah y Sydney , ellas son las hijas de mis mejores amigos ,de echo Sydney es hija de Ron Weasley…no se si lo conoces ,el maestro de DCAO y latiffah es mi ahijada.

-Ap pero ese cargo es muy cambiante ,cambian al profesor cada año

-Mi padre ya lleva 3 años en el cargo-dijo Sydney seria

-Si mi tio es un gran Auror.-replico Alex mirando con furia al profesor

-Y excelente profesor-Dijo Latiffah

_-Mi padrino es realmente didactico , el no humilla a sus alumnos para hacerles entender_-dijo Lily para rematar.Los cuatro chicos se habian ofendido con el comentario ,Draco lo noto.

-Chicos estoy seguro que evan sabe todo eso-dijo Draco tratando de ser conciliador-

-_Papito..a que hora vas a casa?_

-Pronto porque

-Dile a papi que lo extraño a el y a Ali-dijo Alex

-Quien es Ali?-pregunto evan

-_Nuestra hermanita-_

_-_De echo ella nacio de papito,nosotros de papi-Alex iba a ayudar a su hermana , ya le habia caido como higado el profe.

_-ya monta en escoba no?_

-Si princesa y antes que preguntes ,si usa la tuya.

-_ Me alegro_

-O sea tu y Harry tuvieron a sus hijos?-pregunto Evan

-Si…no es tan poco comun , Harry tuvo a los mellizos y yo a la menor.,de echo fue en mi primer año aqui

-Pero te vez grandioso

-Gracias-dijo Draco.Lily vio el acercamiento del profe entoces volvio al ataque

-_Papito ,dile a papi que lo amo muchisimo ,y que te estamos cuidando de los buitres de este colegio_-dijo la niña mirando a su profesor ,Draco se hizo el desesntendido al igual que su hijo y sobrinas.El profesor se movio incomodo , sabia las intenciones de la niña ,en un principio penso que ella seria sumisa ,se equivoco , una digna rival.

-_Papito…no es hora que vayas a ver a papi…llenalo de besos de mi parte_

-Ok princesa…algun otro recado.

-Si que me mande unas playeras que deje…y unos cds virgenes y que lo extraño mucho.

-Ok…bueno evan me voy , al parecer sere la lechuza de mis hijos…nos vemos-dijo draco yendose con los 4 niños . Lily se abrazo a su padre fuertemente y luego miro hacia atras y vio al profe cuando el la miro ella le hizo un desprecio.

El dia termino acabando rapido.Lily casi ni se topo con pansy y ella nunca perdio los estribos…lilly estaba esperando la provocacion pero recien habia partido el primer dia de clases.

Al dia siguiente Lily se desperto temprano ese dia tendrian vuelo y pociones , Latiffah estaba arreglandose , bajo con lily ambas calderos en mano , desayunaron ligero ese dia Alex se sento con su hermana en la mesa de Slytherin ,al sentarse saludo a Boone , mientras Lily se servia café cargado ,Latiffah no se movio y sydney se quedo conversando con Arthur y alexia , estaban a pto de empezar a desayunar cuando Pansy se acerco a Alex.

-Que haces aqui leoncito ,se te perdio algo?-pregunto la joven de manera mordaz

-No de echo no-dijo Alex sin enmutarse ,cosa que no le gusto a Pansy , Boone solo miraba al igual que Lily y Latiffah.

-Bueno si no te diste cuenta esta es la mesa de Slytherin.

-Si lo se gracias-dijo Alex mirando a Lily

-Entonces que haces…

-Dejale en paz Nott-dijo Boone

-No te metas Boone ,si un leoncito se mete en un nido de serpientes debe saber que hacer.

-_Esta aqui por mi_-dijo Lily

-Y por mi-dijo Latiffah

-No es un poco , aprovechado de su parte invitar gente a una mesa a la cual uds recien pertenecen.-dijo Pansy un poco mas alto esperando respuesta de su casa…pero el resto siguio desayunando

-Si estas tu en ella no veo cual es el problema que Potter este aqui-contesto Boone haciendo que los chicos de otros cursos temiesen la reaccion de la morena.

-Potter ,pertenece aqui

-_Y donde este yo estara mi hermano_-dijo lily ya mosqueadndose un poco mirando a Pansy.

-Si querias estar con tu hermano te hubieses ido a Gryffindor niña-respondio Pansy.

-_Pues para que te veas…alex puede desayunar conmigo cuando quiera total todos somos alumnos de un mismo colegio ,y en la mesa de gryffindor no tuvieron ningun problema que desayunase con ellos y es mas mi prima desayuno aqui ayer y nadie reclamo..asi que hasme el favor de callarte y dejarnos desayunar_-dijo lily,Pansy sabia que no podia perder el control , no delante del abuelo de la chica que era el director , algunas personas se levantaron.

-No creas que porque eres la nieta del director tienes mas derechos que el resto…porque no es asi,..te enteras-dijo Pansy

-_Y tu no creas que porque soy la nieta del director a)lo crea ,b)te voy a aguantar que hagas una escenita y maltrates a mi hermano y c)no te vaya a dar la pelea en caso necesario…solo quiero desayunar en paz con mi hemano como lo he echo desde que estabamos en el vientre de mi padre_.

-Pero…PERO

-En el reglamento no hay nada que me impida sentarme aqui…sorry yo me quedo con mi hermana…si te molesta.-dijo alex señalandole la puerta

-Argggggg-dijo pansy levantandose y marchandose de la mesa ,Fred salio detras de ella.

-Un poco borde esa chica no?-dijo latiffah

-Un

-_Poco?_

Ambos chicos terminaron de desayunar ,se despidieron de boone y las niñas partieron a las mazmorras , Lily se emocionaba de tener clases con su padre.Al llegar se sentaron adelante y frederick se sento al lado de ellas.

Draco entro y vio a su hija y a su ahijada junto a un chico que no conocian.

-Hola niñas…como estuvo el desayuno?

-Bien tio…

-_Bien._

-Y quien es este joven , es amigo de uds?

-_Es un compañero de casa_-dijo lily sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Mi nombre es Frederick Nott sr.

-Hijo de Pansy Parkinson asumo?

-Si sr.

-Ok…bueno espero que..

-Yo no soy mi hermana ,mi comportamiento sera intachable en ssu clase sr-dijo Frederick

-Ok , espero que sea asi-dijo para cerrar el asunto al saber quien entendio el comportamiento de su hija , penso enregañarla pero despues de todo la hija de pansy habia sido muy desagradable con el y si Lily necesitaba tantear terreno ,el no se lo impediria.La clase partio con bastantes desastre (era que si era Slytherin y hufflepuff) ,por otro lado lily no solo se parecia a la madre de Harry , sino que tenia tambien la habilidad de Harry de destrozar las pociones y sin ayuda de nadie.draco la trataba de ayudar , mientras frederick hacia bien su pocion , cosa que realmente ofusco a lily , primero transformacion y luego pociones ,para peor por ser hija de Draco sabia que debia hacerlo mejor.

-Ok Frederick…buena pocion ,estupenda consistencia ,veo que eres estudioso como tu hermana.

-Si sr ,gracias

-Haber latiffah…si esta buena , tienes que ponerle un poco mas de empeño y menos agua ,Lily haber la tuya…mmmm que se te olvido ponerle?

-_No lo se…_

-Piensa hija piensa…

-Las achicorias.

-Conversemos al final de la clase-Dia del maldito demonio , penso la niña.Al acabar la clase , Lily se acerco a su papa.-Sientate princesa.

-_No lo hice bien…cierto_?

-Cierto…veo que no solo te pareces a tu abuela lily ,te pareces mucho a papi en pociones.

-_Pero a el tu le aruinabas las pociones_.

-Algunas , pero muchas las arruinaba el solito y sabes porque?

-_Nop_

-Porque no las hacia con calma ,cuando se trabaja con pociones se deben entender y trabajar con calma.Le voy a decir a Severus que te haga una tutoria y debes ponerle mas empeño.

-ok papito-Lily abrazo a su padre un poco triste ,queria a su padre orgulloso de ella como estaba de Arthur o de alex.

-Mirame princesa?-vio a su hija ocn un puchero al borde de llorar-Que paso princesa?

-nada…solo

-Solo que mi amor

-Queria que estuvieres orgulloso de mi ,como de alex o arthur.

-Pero princesa quien dice que no lo estoy.

-Mmmm yo lo se

-Princesa siempre estare orgulloso de ti..no porque falles en pociones dejare de estar orgulloso de ti Lily…yo te amo por sobre todas las cosas a ti y a tus hermanos , incluso mas que a papi…porque uds son la mezcla entre papi y yo , lo mas sagrado que tenemos , lo entiendes?

-Si pero…

-Mira si te esfuerzas yo me sentire orgulloso , sino lo haces me enojare contigo , de aqui en cuando no has logrado algo que te propongas…incluso dormir mas has conseguido.

-TE amo papito.

-Yo te amo mas a ti…estas mejor?

-Si

-Que tienes ahora

-Mierda

-Lily

-Disculpa , tengo vuelo y debo correr a buscar mi escoba.

-Toma-Draco escribio una dispensa en un pergamino-Presentasela a hooch..corre.

-Te amo sabias?

-Yo a ti princesa-Si habia algo de lo que Draco se preocuparia es que sus hijos no crecieran a la sombra de sus padres tal como habia sido su caso o el caso de harry que fue crecer siendo famoso por una cicatriz…no sus hijos ellos serian seres individuales y si su hija era pesima en pociones…no importaba ,mientras ella fuese feliz.


	23. DON'T LOOK BACK IN ANGER

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero 

DON'T LOOK BACK IN ANGER

"Slip inside the eye of your mind Don't you know you might find A better place to play You said that you'd never been But all the things that you've seen Will slowly fade away So I start a revolution from my bed Cos you said the brains I HAD went to my head Step outside the summertime's in bloom Stand up beside the fireplace Take that look from off your face You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out And So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger I heard you say" 

Lily corrio hacia la Mazmorra saco su saeta X y corrio , llego a los terrenos y vio a sus hermanos y primos escobas en mano.

-Srta potter-Malfoy…estas son horas de llegar.

-Estaba con el profesor malfoy ,le manda esta dispensa y no se volvera a repetir-La profesora leyo la dispensa y asintio a la niña.

-Arriba-dijo la niña agarrando la escoba , luego se monto ,la profesora pregunto quienes montaban…varios levantaron la mano , la profesora al ver las manos de los niños potter ,weasley ,zabinni , Nott y algunos otros alumnos les dijo que ellos podrian guiar a los que no supiesen hacerlo.Los potter se subieron a sus escobas ,ellos tenian practicas de enseñanza ,ya que a ali le enseñaban desde que habia empezado a caminar y usando un metodo similar ayudaron al resto.Nott empezo a imitar a los potter al igual que que los primos de los chicos al rato todos volaban de manera tranquila , La profesora hooch , veia a los niños ayudandose entre si lo que logro que les diera un tiempo de vuelo libre ahi Lily y alex , se batieron en carreras , la profesora quedo abismada en ver como volaban mas aun cuando se les unio Sydney ,latiffah volaba pero no a la velocidades de ellos 3 incluso en un minuto los tres estuvieron al borde de chocar pero pararon a tiempo.Tanto el Capitan de los equipos de Gryffidor y Slytherin querian tener en sus filas a los hijos de harry potter y draco malfoy , Aunque al ver a Sydney casi bloquear tambien pensaron en reclutarla.Hooch se asusto a principio al ver las maniobras pero latiffah la tranquilizo ademas recordo los partidos que jugaban Draco y Harry y dejo de temer…los niños tenian mucho de sus padres ,Draco estaba haciendo clases cuando sintio la risa de sus hijo incluso se asusto cuando vio 3 escobas hacia su ventana y luego las caidas en picadas ,sus alumnos casi ni se concentraban viendo el espectaculo.

-Cuidado lily..cuidado lily…maldicion Alex te vas a Desnucar…Syd frena frena frena…menosmal que latiffah tiene algo de sentido comun…..-susurraba draco mientras la clase ya ni pescaba las pociones viendo a los 3 chicos haciendo las piruetas mas descabelladas vistas en años

-Profesor malfoy?…Profesor?

-Digame Srta Weston

-Me ayuda?

-Ssisisisi-Draco camino donde la chica que estaba con Arthur.

-Malfoy calma tu sabes como juegan esos 3-le dijo Arthur bien bajito

-Si lo se pero igual me asusto…por merlin viene los 3 y mierda van a Chocar-Draco se paro frente a la ventana y empezo a invocar encantamientos para que las ventanas no se rompieran ,los alumnos miraban a los 3 chicos como iban con las escobas.

-Tus primos son Dementes-dijo Boone

-Si tu hermana tambien-dijo Alexia

-Profesor con ese escandalo no me puedo concentrar.

-Callate Nott-le dijeron Arthur ,Lexi y Boone.

-Tiene Razon Srta nott ,entreguele esto a la profesora de Vuelo porfavor-Draco escribio un mini pergamino que decia "**_Profesora UD ESTA DEMENTE COMO LES DA A ELLOS VUELO LIBRE NO VE QUE EN CUALQUIER MINUTO SE MATAN…BAJELOS AHORA MISMO DE LAS ESCOBAS Y SI PUEDE DEJARLOS SIN VOLAR EL RESTO DEL AÑO…mejor , se despide su colega Draco Potter-Malfoy"_**.le paso el pergamino a pansy , cuando la chica se iba yendo le pidio que regresase y le hizo un encantamiento ,para que solo la profesora pudiese leer el mensaje.

Afuera la profesora seguia maravillada por la velocidad del trio y los reflejos.Pansy iba hacia afuera cuando los capitanes de Gryffindoy y Slytherin venian saliendo.

-Profesora-dijeron los 3 ,el capitan de slytherin que era un chico de 5to le guiño el ojo a Pansy y ella se puso roja.

-Que quieren…Srta nott?

-El profesor malfoy le manda esto-La profesora leyo la nota y ahogo una risita…Draco ahora pagaba todas las rabias que el habia echo pasar a muchos de sus profesores , lastima que Harry no estuviese…mas que mal mucha parte de las rabias tambien el habia con participado.

Madame Pomfrey que habia visto nacer a los niños los miraba maravillada , claro para ellos era tia pops.

-Niños bajen-la profesora ordeno la bajada de los alumnos.Al hacerlo los otros alumnos se acercaron a ella.

-Quisiera hablar con Potter-malfoy y con Weasley-dijo el capitan de Gryffindor

-Y yo con Potter-Malfoy-dijo el capitan de Slytherin.Ambos capitanes se llevaron a los chicos.

-Alex…tu juegas Quiditch

-Si desde

-_Que camino…porque lo preguntas_-le dijo Lily al capitan

Y en que posicion-preguntaron los capitanes a los chicos

-Buscador.-respondieron los niños

-Nice…harias la prueba-dijo el capitan de Gryffindor--

-Para entrar al equipo?-dijo el capitan de Slytherin

-Que esperamos-dijeron los mellizos a sus respectivos capitanes

-Tu que posicion juegas?-pregunto el capitan de gryfindor a Sydney

-Guardian

-Has la prueba tambien-,salieron al jardin donde ya estaba el capitan dde Slytherin ,al ver al de gryffindor se saludaron.

-Hola Allen-dijo el capitan de Slytherin-hago la prueba a Potter y dejo el campo ,veo que tu tienes a dos que probar.

-Ok…vamos adentro-Dijo Allen al entrar se encotraron con Alexia y Arthur.

-Syd ,Alex…Allen que quieres con ellos

-Hacerles una prueba , no me habias dicho que tu hermana era tan temeraria para volar…es muy rapida.

-Si lo es-dijo Arthur orgulloso

-Es que Arthur nos enseño a volar , a los 4-dijo Sydney.Afuera estaba Lily con los slytherin.El capitan tiro la Snitch y empezo a cronometrar cuanto se demoraba en pillarla en un radio no muy amplio.

-Lista potter

-Lista-El chico solto la Snitch la chica partio buscandola , la snitch se elevo por los aires cosa que hizo la chica y e prionto la snitch cambio de rumbo yendo hacia al sueñp ,la chica se tiro en picada bajo un po mas y atrapo a snitch.El capitan no lo podia creer en 1 minutos la niña teniaa la snitch en la mano , esa snitch estaba hechizada , lo general eran 5 minutos ,el penso que lily demoraria 3 minutos pero ni en sus mejores fantasias penso en 1 minuto…1 MALDITO MINUTO.

-lily…quieres ser la buscadora de Slytherin?

:ok-dijo la chica yendose , luego el capitan de Slytherin le paso la snitch al capitan de Gryffindor sin salir de su asombro

-Cuanto se demoro.-pregunto el capitan de los leones.

-1 puto minuto-dijo alejandose el capitan de las serpientes ,el capitan de los leones no lo podia creer ,decidio probar primero a Alex , le solto la Snitch esta arranco , Alex la miro sin hacer ningun movimiento para luego partir rajado , su estrategia era distinta , al minuto volvia a suelo con la snitch en la mano ,el capitan no lo podia creer ,se habia demorado 1 minuto , luego llamo a Alexia y a Arthur , ambnos probaron a Sydney , la niña de 200 tiro perdio 16.

-Quieren unirse al equipo de quiditch?

-Si-dijo Alex

-Sisisisisisi-dijo sydney-espera que papa lo sepa.

-Que los niños que…-preguntaba harry mientras caminaba por el ministerio de la magia y conversaba via celular con Draco

-Lo que oiste amor ,Lily es la buscadora de Slytherin y Alex de Gryffindor-decia Draco caminando por los pasillos del colegio hablando por su celular

-Es legal eso?

-Si lo es…severus esta buscando el lugar donde pondra la copa de Slytherin que ganaremos con Lily de buscadora.

-Oye alex es buenisimo

-Son igual de buenos…va a ser una competencia reñida

-Me alegro amor…

-Sabes por donde voy pasando?

-Gryfferin?

-Sabes que te amo?

-No mas de lo que te amo yo Draco , de aqui busco a nuestra nena.

-Ok…y harry

-Dime

-Lily…es igual que tu en pociones

-Maldicion…que haremos

-Tiene tutorias con Severus…nos vemos a la noche

-Te amo , te amo ,te amo , te amo…siempre…chao

-Chao mi amor.

Pasaron las semanas y con eso los meses , los niños se habian aclimatado bien a la escuela , Lily estaba mejor en Pociones ,le costaba un resto al igual que a su padre ,pero se esforzaba ,en trasformacion era otro cuento ,sin importar lo bien que lo hiciese daba lo mismo el profesor siempre la evaluaba peor de lo que realmente merecia.

La niña se mantenia Estoica y recordaba que su papi y su abuelo no se llevaron por mas de 6 años.Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca cuando vio a Arthur y a lexi caminando ,ella siguiendolo a el , la chica veia cosas que para la mayooria pasaba desapercibida ,como que a Arthur le gustaba Alexia.

-Arthur espera

-Que quieres Alexia-dijo Arthur enojado

-Que te pasa-dijo la chica dando vuelta a Arthur

-Nada..deberias ir con Fletcher , no conversabas tan animadamente.

-Acaso no puedo tener mas amigos!Ah…acaso soy tu propiedad Arthur

-No eres mi propiedad-dijo Arthur con la viista en el suelo

-Entonces….-dijo la chica cruzandose de brazos y mirando a Arthur.

-Mepuseceloso-dijo bien bajito esperando que la chica no le hay escuchado

-Que?-pregunto la chica

-Que me puse celoso…ya lo dije

-Porque…Boone tambien es mi amigo y no te molesta.

-Pero a Fletcher le gustas ,lo se por como te mira ,a patrick no , patrick te ve como una amiga.

-Y tu?-dijo enfrentandolo , sin dejar de mirarlo , Arthur miraba al suelo.

-Yooo

-Tu que Arthur-dijo la chica acercandose.

-Tumegustas…

-Que?

-Que me gustas..me gustas mucho Lexi-dijo Arthur sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

-Enserio?-dijo la chica acercandose.

-Si…yo se que solo somos amigos , pero me dieron celos.

-No hay problema…tu

-Que…estas enojada

-Tu a mi me gustas…y mucho-dijo la chica poniendose roja

-dime que no es una broma

-No es una broma…mierda Arthur crees que jugaria con algo-no alcanzo a terminar cuando Arthur le beso tiernamente , era el primer beso de la chica y se sentia bien.-Asi-La chica tomo aire , le beso no habia sido intenso ni nada pero habia estado bien.La chica miro a Arthur que era un poco mas alto que ella , el estaba rojo como su pelo , lo que provoco que ella se riera.

-Por que te ries?

-Porque estas como si hubieses visto a un dementor…que hora es?

-Tempus…5 pm.

-Voy a la biblioteca que Malfoy nos dejo mucha tarea..vienes-le dijo la chica ofreciendole su mano , el chico se la tomo y partieron a la bilioteca , lily que vio toda la escena salio disparada a la oficina de su padre.Al llegar dijo la contraseña rapido

-_Snake princess_-Draco habia echo una contraseña para ella y otra para alex-la chica entro y lo vio riendose con el sr Evan mctyre ,al verlo subio una ceja y dijo-Padre

-Princesa…ven para aca…me dijiste padre?

-_Si…perdon profesor..keria hablar con ud_-dijo la chica sin quitar la vista del profesor de transformacion

-Sabes que no es necesario que me llames asi si no estamos en clases princesa , necesitas hablar.

-_Ya no_-dijo la chica azotando la puerta.Draco quedo con los ojos como plato , su hija tenia la etiqueta malfoy , de echo de los 4 es decir alex , ali , lily y harry,Lily era la que mejor manejaba la etiqueta.

-Creo que tu hija me odia-dijo Evan haciendose el desentendido

-Nunca me ha dicho nada…en clases han tenido problemas?

-No…nunca ,ella trabaja muy bien-dijo el profesor haciendose el desentendido

-Quizas esta en sus dias-dijo Draco sin darle importancia , mientras Lily corria por los pasillos corriendo hacia su pieza , iba en eso cuando atropello a Frederick , botandolo y cayendo ella tambien

-_Mierda_-dijo la chica al borde de las lagrimas.

-Estas bien-dijo Fred parandose y ofreciendole su mano a lily

-_Que te importa_-la niña salio corriendo a su pieza estaba a punto de llegar cuando paro en seco.Se dio vuelta y corrio hacia fred , el chico no entendia nada , no sabia que le habia echo a ella para qe lo odioase tanto.Estaba en eso cuando Lily llega por atras de el

-_Disculpame , no debi contestarte asi_

-Que?-dijo Fred encontrandose con los ojos grises de la niña-Estas bien?

-Si…disculpame no debi haber cargado contigo tu no tenias nada que ver.

-Porque lloras?

-Yo no lloro…no te metas , gracias por ayuddarme a parar-dijo la niña caminando mas calmada , estaba en eso cuando se encontro con Alex , al verlo lo abrazo y se puso a llorar.

-Que paso Lil

-_Estaba con el…en su despacho , conversando_.

-No entiendo Lil…calmate , vamos a tu pieza-Alex le hacia cariñito en el pelo a su hermana, ella lo conduijo a su pieza ahi ella se acosto y el la abrazo mientras le hacia cariño en la cabeza-Cuentame que paso Lil

-_Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando transformaciones para que el bastardo cretino de Mctyreno me cagara con las notas , cuando vi a Arthur con lexi , parece que se hicieron novios y parti a contarle a papito cuando llegue al despacho estaba el…conversando con Papito y_…

-Y que Lil?

-_Me fui , pegue un portazo y me fui…lo odio Alex lo odio_

-ok Lil…pero papito sabe que le odias?

-_No…no le he dicho nada ,pero es que el es malo conmigo , y acosa a papito…y no me digas que no porque tu tambien miras como se le acerca._

-Es cierto…a mi tampoco me gusta y si es injusto con las notas contigo , pero no dejes que te afecte tanto.

-_Mi papito…el deberia tener alumnos o a papi o a nosotros en su despacho pero no a ese BASTARDO_-El vaso de la mesita de noche de Lily se quebro y lily se acurruco mas.Alex empezo a acariciar la cabecita de su hermana , el sabia calmarla.

-Lily..sin animo de sonar insensible…estas en tus dias del…

-_Que tiene que ver eso_

-Te pones mas sensible linda…ya olvidalo , quieres una rana de chocolate?

-_No…te podrias quedar un poco mas?_

-Claro…Pronto jugaremos Quidditch..tu contra mi , sera divertido

-_No te voy a dejar ganar porque seas mi hermano_

-Y yo tampoco te dejare ganar porque seas mi hermana…apesar que te quiero mucho

-_Yo a ti_ Alex-Alex siguio cuidando a Lil hasta que llego la hora de la comida , Latiffah subio y vio a lily durmiendo y a alex estudiando mientras acariciaba a Lily

-Alex que paso?

-nada tranquila…Lily , discutio con papito

-Si…mi padrino estaba abajo buscandola…esta?

-Si esta durmiendo…bajemos tengo algo para contarte.-dijo alex.los chicos bajaron despues de arropar a lily,Alex le conto lo que ella le habia contado iban en eso cuando Draco con Evan se toparon con Alex y latiffah

-Alex , has visto a

-Esta durmiendo-dijo el chico serio mirando a Evan…por culpa de el su hermanita estaba llorando ,claro el en teoria no le habia echo nada pero ella tenia animarversion por el profesor

-lily…durmiendo?-pregunto Draco preocupado

-Si

-Puedo ayudar en algo-pregunto Evan , latiffah y Alex lo miraron con odio parido , Draco no entendia nada.

-Ya hiciste suficiente-dijo Alex entre dientes.

-Que?

-Que no gracias…yo puedo cuidar a mi hermana

-Y si no estoy yo para cuidar a mi prima…y esta mi padrino…cierto?

-Si mi florecita-contesto draco sin entender nada

-Papito podemos hablar en tu despacho-pregunto Alex para mirar a Evan que se les iba a unir-A SOLAS ,solo familia claro-en alusion a Latiffah

-Claro…vamos-dijo Draco siguiendo a su hijo ,al llegar al despacho el chico dijo-Lion prince-y entro-Papa tenemos que hablar

-Que esta pasando Alex , tu me dices papa y lily me dijo padre…les hice algo?

-Mmmmm , Lily venia a contarte que parece que Arthur esta de novio con lexi , venia a verte y al entrar te encontro con el bastardo de Mctyre

-Pq le dices asi al profesor

-Pq el profesor le hace la vida de cuadritos a Lily , tal como el abuelito Sev a papi.

-Pero El me dijo

-Te estoy diciendo yo , bueno , el asunto es que a lily no le agrada el..ademas hay algo.

-Que

-Como te mira…como trata de acercarse es como lo hace papi

-Uds estan celosos…pero no se preocupen yo solo tengo ojos para harry , para nadie mas.Mañana hablo con Lily ok?

-Ok

-Oye cachorro como estuvo eso de que Arthur esta de novio con lexi

-Se besaron , bueno el la beso a ella , en el bosque.

-No puedo creerlo…me alegro que sea rapido como Mione…sabes Ron y tia Mione se demoraron 6 años en ser novios.

-6 años

-Si

-Y tu con papi tambien

-Si…-dijo draco recordando el primer beso con harry , la primera vez que hicieron el amor ,le primer te amo-bueno anda a comer ok?

-Ok..papito , tu solo quieres a papi

-Solo a papi…hace 22 años ya…me crees

-Si papi…oye no le digas a Arthur.

-Ok.

-Al llegar al comedor Alex vio que sydney le guardaba un plato mientras Arthur conversaba con lexi.

-Gracias Syd

-Y lily

-Durmiendo-Arthur escupio un poco de su bebida, era rarisimno a escuchar lily-durmiendo tan temprano.

-Le paso algo?

-Nada..una discucion…y tu Arthur…como estas , tienes algo nuevo que contarme?-dijo Alex levantando una ceja

-Nada que te interese primito-dijo Arthur sonriendo mientras lexi se ponia roja


	24. QUE CALOR!

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero 

QUE CALOR!

"NO, NO NO ME VENGAS A LIAR NO, NO, NO SOY EL PATITO FEO NO, NO, LO TUYO ES PARA FLIPAR NO, NO, NIÑO NO TE CREO LLAMO Y TÚ, TÚ, TÚ, SIEMPRE COMUNICANDO Y TÚ, TÚ, TÚ, SIEMPRE IGUAL…. QUE CALOR, QUE CALOR LE DA A MI ORDENADOR CADA VEZ, CADA VEZ QUE HAY MENSAJES DE AMOR QUE CALOR, QUE CALOR TIENE EL CONTESTADOR CADA VEZ, CADA VEZ QUE SE GRABA TU VOZ. YO, NO SOY DE MENSAJITOS, NO NO, NO, QUE ME PONGO COLORADA NO, NO NO ME DES BESITOS, NO NO, NO PONGAS ESA CARA. LLAMO Y TÚ, TÚ, TÚ, SIEMPRE COMUNICANDO Y TÚ, TÚ, TÚ, SIEMPRE IGUAL…." 

Draco llego a casa y se encontro con harry y Ali.La niña estaba dibujando mientras harry escribia como enajenado en el computador , al entrar Ali se le tiro a los brazos.

-Papitoooooooooooooo

-Hola muñeca…como has estado

-Bien papito y lily y Alex?

-Bien hermosa , el finde iremos a Hoggy a verlos , juegan Quidditch

-y a quien debo alentar?-pregunto la niña

-A los dos mi amor-dijo harry incorporandose y besanndo a draco mientras lo abrazaba con ali al medio.

-Papi…me…aplastas

-Disculpa Muñeca

-Me voy a poner el pijama mejor-dijo la niña mientras subia a su pieza , sabia que sus papis estaban muy enamorados , siempre los veia abrazados o besandose ,en la casa , fuera de ello mantenian mas la compostura.

-Bello…te he extrañado demasiado amor-dijo Draco

-Asi que el finde juegan los niños…

-Va a estar bueno…a quien vas a apoyar

-A los dos…hagamos algo…dame tu bufanda Sly.-dijo harry

-Ahora?-draco practicamente tenia a Harry arrinconado contra la pared

-Deja algo para la noche-dijo Harry y susurrando añadio-Ali no tarda en bajar y realmente me estas calentando-Draco se rio-Que dije

-Nada me hace feliz que llevemos casi 15 años y sigamos pareciendo adolescentes ,ya veo que viene mi padrino o Mcgonagall a decirnos que no hagamos un espectaculo.

-Pq hablan de la abuelita Minnie o del abuelito Sev….

-Cuando ibamos al colegio ellos siempre nos retaban porque andabamos a beso limpio en la escuela-dijo Harry mirando con amor a Draco.

-Eso no se puede hacer?

-No todo el tiempo hija

-Ap…tengo hambre…que vas a cocinar papito

-mmmmmmmm

-Hay pollo en la nevera ,yo lo caliento y tu puedes hacerle unos macarrones con queso-dijo Harry-tu muñeca pon la mesa.

-Ok-La niña puso la mesa mientras los padres cocinaban , luego todos los chicos acostaron a la pequeña y se fueron a acostar.

-A que no sabes la ultima-dijo Draco

-Que

-Arthur beso a Alexia…recuerdas la amiga…muggleborn,rubia ,bonita

-Rapido nuestro ahijado

-Mas que los padres

-La influencia tuya

-Oye yo no habia besado a muchas chicas antes que de a ti.

-Mas que yo-dijo Harry ,eso hizo que Draco subiese arriba a su marido y le abriese las piernas.Harry se enrosco alrededor de la cintura de Draco mientras lo besaba.

-Te amo…sabias-dijo Draco mirando a harry

-Si mi amor…paso algo?

-Hoy Lily…fue a mi despacho , me encontro conversando con Evan y se molesto mucho…es muy celosa.

-Muy preceptiva querras decir…que ese profesor no se tome muchas confianzas contigo-dijo harry sin tomarle el peso al asunto ,mientras seguia besando a su marido…sin saber que en el castillo un joven se corria pensando en su marido

-Tu seras mio Draco…-susurro evan con los ojos cerrados y con su semilla en la mano.

La semana iba pasando rapida ,Lily ya no discutia con nadie y Draco le llevo una flor y le aseguro que con evan solo eran amigos y que si el profesor no le agradaba la proxima vez lo despacharia.Arthur andaba con Alexia de la mano todo el tiempo , echo que ya no pasaba desapercibido para nadie , ellos no decian nada y menos ahora que se preparaban para el primer partido de la temporada…Gryffindor vs Slytherin.Harry Se arreglo para ir a su colegio y apoyar a ambos chicos asi que tomo la bufandas de el y Draco ,las corto por la mitad y las unio asi que ambos llevaban los colores de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Muy Gryfferin-dijo Ron divertido y orgullosisisisimo de ver a su hija de guardiana y a su hijo de cazador y a su sobrino de buscador.Draco y Harry se sentaron cerca de Severus y de Narcissa a ver el partido.Al soltar la Snitch Lily y Alex corrieron en su busqueda , mientras Sydney detenia goles casi parandose sobre su escoba cosa que hizo a a Ron ,draco y Severus palidecer.

-Weasley tu hija no tiene sentido comun-dijo Severus

-Mira a tus nietos-dijo Ron al ver como caia en picada junto a su hermano contra el suelo estaba a dos metros de pegar cuando cambiaron el rumbo hacia las gradas , Draco habia palidecido mientras harry sonreia

-Yo les enseñe esa maniobra-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Pero que estas loco…se pudieron desnucar-dijo Draco

-No se van a desnucar…ademas mira incluso se cuidan uno al otro Alex ha impedido que un par de bluggers golpeen a Lily..tu mandabas las bolas endemoniadas a golpearme

-Lo recuerdo-dijo ron

-Mira Alex esta agarrando la Snitch-dijo Ali

-Lil y Alex la agarraron…al mismo tiempo…..dijo Narcissa ,al parecer nunca habia pasado algo simil y menos el partido habia durado tan poco , Gryffindor gano al tener mas goles , cuando definieron empate en el agarre los chicos soltaron la bolita traviesa con vitores para ambos…

-Empataron-dijo Draco boquiabierto

-Si empataron….wow , asombroso-dijo Harry-Son tan parecidos y a la vez tan opuestos.

-Como uds-dijo Severus

-A que te refieres padrino.

-Uds ,se parecen muchisimo ,tienen sus diferencias demasiado marcadas , pero a la vez son igual de obstinados y apasionados ,sus diferencias hacen que la relacion funcione…que no se aburran-dijo Severus mientras narcissa los miraba..era cierto lo que decia su esposo.Al ver a los equipos entrar a los vestuarios , Draco con harry se tomaron de la mano y partieron hacia el colegio.

-Donde te llevas a mi amigo huron

-Por ahi comadreja…nos vemos en el comedor , mami cuidarias a Ali-dijo Draco

-Si mi amor…vamos a mi pieza muñeca

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii-dijo la chica

Draco partio abrazando a harry , los alumnos los miraban con los ojos como plato ,Draco abrazando a harry y diciendole cosas al hombre en sus brazos , la mayoria de los alumnos sabian que Draco era gay y casado con Harry potter pero una era saberlo y otra cosa verlo…las chicas suspiraban o se enojaban , una incluso dijo cuando los vio

-No es justo los dos son en exceso guapo-dijo una chica ce Ravenclaw , Harry y Draco sonrieron , iban caminando de la mano ,en un par de corredores se habian besado

-Estar-beso-aqui.-beso-realmente-beso-me –beso-calienta-mas beso

-Leoncito vamos a mi despacho , estaban en eso , Draco metiendo a harry para un rapidito cuando una mano le toca el hombro

-Muy buen partido Draco-draco se dio vuelta mientras harry ya estaba adentro sacandose la ropa.

-Si buenisimo…si me discul…

-Queria saber que harias mas tarde

-Dragoncito que pasa.-djo harry saliendo de la pieza y quedandose en el marco de la entrada sin mostrar nada mas que el pecho.Sus ojos se clavaron en el profesor frente a el…Evan Mctyre , una rafaga de celos sacudieron al chico ,el profesor era muy guapo y para su gusto muy interesado en Draco.evan decidio no ser tan abierto sobre sus intenciones para con el profesor ,no delante de su marido.

-Oh veo que estas…-dijo el profesor haciendose el inocente

-Quien es el draco-pregunto harry marccando su territorio , entro medio segundo en el cual se subio los pantalones pero no abotono su camisa ,salio descalzo y abrazo por atras a Draco.

-El es evan Mctyre amor ,el nuevo profesor de transformacion.Evan el es mi marido , Harry.

--Mucho gusto-dijo harry

-El gusto es mio-dijo evan mirando a su rival…era realmente hermoso , aunque no tanto como Draco.

-Hace frio mi amor , te espero en la pieza no tardes.-dijo harry mientras mordia la oreja de Draco y cerca de esta le susurro-tenemos poco tiempo o me ayudas o termino solito…te espero mi amor-Draco sonrio mientras harry entraba.

-Simpatico tu marido

-Si el es grandioso…sabes estaba en medio de algo…te importa si

-Nonono disculpame a mi…nos vemos

-Si nos vemos-Draco cerro la puerta y partio corriendo a su pieza al llegar cerro la puerta e insonorizo todo.

-Mientras en la sala comun de gryffindor los alumnos celebraban , alex llevaba a caballito a sydney , ron metia cerveza de mantequilla de contrabando y esperaba que Mione llegase pronto,cuando vio que Arthur se llevaba a Alexia.

-Arthur que pasa?-dijo la chica divertida viendo como Arthur le tomaba la mano y la sacaba de ahi.Al llegar al corredor se dio vuelta mirandola , era bonita la chica rubia con ojos café.

-Lexi

-Dime

-Queria decirte que jugaste muy bien

-Hacemos buen equipo…para eso me sacaste de la celebracion

-Para eso y para esto-Arthur beso a lexi , pudo sentir los labios de la chica , tenian sabor dulce , estaba concentrado cuando sintio que la chica lo abrazaba.,el chico movio sus labios un poco abriendo la boca , lo que hizo que la chica sonriera dentro del beso.Arthur se separo de la chica sin soltar su cara con una mano y otra el cabello.-Quieres ser mi novia?

-Pense que nunca lo dirias-Lexi beso a Arthur denuevo estaba en eso cuando latiffa y lily que iban a Gryffindor se les quedaron mirando.

-Ejem…primo-dijo Lily

-Arthur Draco Weasley Granger…que crees que haces-dijo Latiffah

-Queeeeeeee-dijo el chico molesto

-Primo…necesitamos la clave para entrar a tu sala comun , quiero felicitar a mi hermano.

-Gryf rox-dijo Arthur mientras Lexi se ponia roja

-Lexi…ojalas nos puedas acompañar-dijo Latiffah

-Latiffah….yala.-dijo arthur serio

-Yala?-dijo Lexi

-significa anda…o fuera…Safi Arthur.yala Lily que deben haber partido sin nosotras-dijo latiffah

-No hagan nada que nosotras no hariamos-dijo lily riendose de Arthur que estaba del color de su pelo.

-Cuando las agarre-dijo Arthur

-Son lindas ellas , ademas se notan que se quieren mucho

-Si…somos una gran familia bulliciosa y la tuya?

-Solo mis padres y yo.

-Abuelos , primos

-Nada , ellos son huerfanos.

-Oh disculpa

-No esta bien -dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano de su novio-esos son sus origenes , mis padres se conocieron en el orfanato , mi mama era un poco menor y se enamoraron cuando estaban ahi , despues mi papa gano una beca para estudiar quimica y espero a que mi madre fuera mayor de edad y se casaron.mama entro despues a la universidad y estudio quimica tambien , al tiempo se quedaron esperandome…y eso.

-Tienes hermanos?

-No…decidieron que seria solo yo.

Y como se tomaron que vinieras aqui

-Como ninguno de los dos saben mucho de sus origenes no les parecio raro , lo que si no querian que estuviese tan lejos , ahi tu abuelo les aseguro que tenian aqui internet…de echo hablo con mi mama a diario , via msn.

-Ap

-Sabes lo que es el msn

-Claro…mi mama es muggleborn y hablando de la reina de roma-dijo Arthur mientras veia a su madre venir con su maletin de Doctora.

-Si no es mi hermoso hijo?-dijo Hermione mientras besaba a su hijo.

-Mamita…como estas

-Bien hijo , asi que ganaron.

-Si ganamos por unos goles que hicimos con lexi.

-Asi que ella es la famosa lexi-dijo Mione mirando a la chica rubia y luego el rubor en el rostros de Arthur.

-Famosa?

-Ups..disculpa hijo…si famosa , mi nombre es hermione weasley , soy la madre de Arthur.

-Alexia Weston…mucho gusto Sra.

-Dime Hermione…soy muy joven para eso de Sra.

-Ok…hermione

-Arthur nos vemos luego y Lexi esperamos verte en casa o en la madriguera pronto-Hermione se dio vuelta para luego mirar a su hijo y levantar el pulgar en forma de aprobacion de la chica.

-Muy simpatica tu mama

-Si…demasaido bueno , asi que tus padres son ambos huerfanos , no se sorprendieron que fueses bruja y son quimicos , por eso no tienes problemas con las pociones.

-si…es que es diferente , aca uno trabaja con ingredientes pero en casa mis padres armaban polimeros y ecuaciones.

-malfoy hace eso…recuerdo tener no mas de 5 años mientras mi abuelo Severus me cargaba discutia con Draco , este le explicaba lo importante de saber quimica.

-O sea tu sabes quimica

-Sii no como malfoy pero si un poco mas que mi abuelo sev.

-Que extraño , tu abuelo pñr lo que he leido era el mejor pocionista de inglaterra.

-Lo soy srta lo soy-Dijo Severus sonriendo de la mano de Ali que venia en escoba.

-Abuelo…super modesto tu comentario

-Asi que ud Srta sabe de quimica

-No mucho

-Pero quizas lo suficiente para ayudarme con un desafio que me dejo el capullo de mi ahijado…asumo que te unes Arthur

-Claro abuelo no dejaria sola a mi no-Severus lo miro y casi levantaba una ceja…arthur trago saliva y continuo-novia con mi familia sin proteccion…ademas sabes que amo los desafio de malfoy-Severus solo sonrio ,mientras ali miraba a su abuelo

-Ella es tu novia Arthur?-dijo Ali

-Si…me llamo alexia y tu debes ser Alita

-Como lo sabes

-Pq tu papito estaba esperandote en mi primer año.

-Conoces a mi papito

-Si me ha echo clases 3 años ya…mas de echos

-Oye tu no eres muy chica para estar arriba de una escoba ali?-dijo Arthur

-Me gusta mas tu novia que tu….ademas mi abuelo me lleva cierto abuelito

-Si mi amor…en un rato sera la hora de comer asi que no demoren y los espero mañana…asi la srta Weston me explica bien lo de los polimeros.

-Ok profesor…nos vemos mañana-dijo la chica , luego iban devolviendose cuando sintieron una voz que le lllamaban.

-Campeon…acaso no esperas a tu padrino

-Malfoy…sufriendo la perdida de tu casa.

-Da lo mismo…estaba viendo como jugaban…lo hiciste espectacularmente , los dos…hacen buen equipo.-dijo Draco levantando una ceja

-Que miras malfoy…

-Que no te despegas de lexi….acaso uds

-Draco deja a Arthur tranquilo…o acaso te gustaba a ti que te molestaran a su edad…huroncito.

-Capullo

-Gracias tio…como estas

-Bien…mucho trabajo ahora que Ron enseña aqui…y esta bella srta quien es.

-Ella es Alexia Weston

-Y veo que es una leona…mucho gusto Alexia

-El gusto es mio Sr.

-Si a draco le dicen malfoy a mi puedes llamarme harry o tio como quieras en realidad.

-Gracias..

-Vamos al comedor..supongo que te vas conmigo campeon

-Ya vamos…quieres-le pregunto a Lexi

-Si vamos-Respondio la chica ..Draco iba adelante mientras abrazaba a harry

-Es muy linda ella-le dijo harry a draco como susurro

-Sisisisi , ademas sabe de quimica

-Oh por merlin ven aki-Harry apreto la cintura de su esposo mientras le besaba la mejilla

-Ven aca-dijo Draco poniendose de frente y dandole un beso casto en los labios

-Ese movimiento se lo enseñe yo-le dijo Arthur a lexi provocando que ella se riese.

-A veces te pareces tanto a tu padre-dijo Draco

-Y tu te pareces a mi abuelo…vamos-dijo arthur apurando las cosas , lily corrio a los brazos de sus padres , era muy feliz de ver a Harry ahi , miro hacia la mesa de profesores donde ya estaba hermione al lado de ron , harry y Draco se sentaron juntos y al lado de harry estaba mctyre.Lily estaba feliz……su papi le enseñaria a ese bruto de lo que estaba echo.Mctyre que en las cenas llamaba la atencion de Draco esa noche estaba silencioso.


	25. SEND ME AN ANGEL

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero 

SEND ME AN ANGEL

"Send me an angel Send me an angel Right now Right now Empty dreams can only disappoint In a room behind your smile But don't give up, don't give up You can be lucky in love It gets in your eyes It's making you cry Don't know what to do (Don't know what to do) You're looking for love Calling heaven above" 

Alexia estaba en la sala comun leyendo un correo de su madre , en el su madre le decia que despues de navidad ella y su padre tendrian que viajar a Holanda a una convencion de quimica farmaceutica ,su padre en calidad de profesor y ella en calidad de jefa de laboratorio.

-Que haces-pregunto Arthur

-Leo un mail de mi madre…tendran que viajar despues de navidad , tienen una convencion…tu pasaras la navidad aqui.

-Si como todos los años , mamolly viene y cocina , tambien vienen mis tios Fred ,George ,bill y Charlie aparte de tio Blaise con tia Ginny.Viene neville tambien con Luna ,su esposa y tia jade con seamus y el pequeño Sean , aparte del abuelito Albus y la abuela Minnie

-Ellos son tus tios?…wow son muchos muchos…ademas tienes cuatro pares de abuelos.

-Si los primeros son hijos de mamolly ,la mama de mi padre.Neville ,es amigo de tio harry y seamus tambien es su amigo pero esta casado con la hermana de tio blaise…lo que pasa es que malfoy con Tio harry siempre quisieron una familia grande asi que entre amigos lo han logrado , ademas mamolly siempre lo cuido…desde que entro a Hoggy por eso con papa y mama son como hermanos.y sobre los abuelos …es mas o menos lo mismo…el abuelo albus era el anterior director de esta escuela y la abuela minnie era la profesora de transformacion ,y jefa de la casa gryffindor, mi abuela cissa es la mama de Malfoy , pero aparte tengo a mis abuelos Granger que son muggles

-La historia es gigante

-Si de echo malfoy y tio harry se odiaban ,malfoy odiaba a mi papa y a mi mama.De echo malfoy le dice comadreja a mi papa y el le llama huron.

-Y como se enamoraron?

-Segun malfoy siempre quiso a tio harry y tio harry…dice que no sabe como se enamoro…asi que te vas de navidad.

-Si , me gustaria quedarme ,pero la verdad quero ver a mis papas…sabes mis papas querian conocer el castillo , querian venir a hogsmade…supongo que cuando vuelvan de holanda vendran.

-Y porque no pasas la navidad aqui con ellos.

-No se puede

-Si que se puede

-No…solo se quedan algunos alumnos y profesores.

-Toda mi familia viene

.Tu eres nieto del profesor Snape.

-Dejame hablar con el…si dice que si le dices a tus padres ok.

-Ok gracias-la chica beso a Arthur en la mejilla-Que hora es?

-Hora de ir donde mi abuelo…necesita ayuda con

-Los polimeros…vamos-la chica salio disparada de la mano de Arthur hacia la oficina del director , al llegar Arthur dijo la clave

-Gryffindor apesta

-Super linda la clave de tu abuelo-dijo la chica mientras subian ,al llegar narcissa abrio la puerta.

-Hola abuela

-Hola Arthur…y quien es esta Srta?

-Disculpa…ella es Alexia , lexi ella es mi abuela Cissa.

-Mucho gusto Sra Snape

-El gusto es mio Linda…pasen ,Sev los espera en el estudio.

-Gracias abuela-dijo el chico entraron al despacho y vieron a Sev tirando tizas al pizarron.-hey abuelo…vinimos.

-Hola chicos sientense….miren esta es la composicion que dejo Draco pero estoy enfrascado aqui-Alexia miraba concentrada la composicion ,algo no le calzaba ,luego de meditarlo

-Esta mal esto.-dijo Alexia-a Arthur se le cayo la mandibula-Profesor borre la pizarra hasta el ejercicio inicial por favor-Severus con la varita borro todo , mientras la niña empezo a escribir y escribir y escribir.Sev y Arthur miraba lo que escribia

-Lexi tu estas…

-Espera que termine

-Pero

-Shhhhhhhh… espera..mmm esto no sirve.-dijo la chica

-Como que no sirve Srta…no sera que no puede hacerlo?

-No sirve profesor porque molecularmente no da…es como una ecuacion si juntamos los moleculas no da , por un tema de los elementos…malfoy se equivoco…en todo caso su ejercicio estaba bueno ,pero la formula inicial era la incorrecta-dijo la chica

-Sus padres deben estar orgullosos de ud.

-Eso espero Sr…mire si la formula fuese asi podria ser…es buena la idea.

-Que es-pregunto Arthur mirando la pizarra

-Una locion-dijeron el profesor y la chica.

-Chicos el te esta listo-llamo narcissa de la otra pieza , Lexi salio , arthur iba detras de ella cuando Snape le tomo el brazo.

-Es muy inteligente tu novia

-Lo se..ademas es muy bonita…tengo buen gusto no?

-Vamos Capullo…cada dia mas parecido a Draco

-Deberia ser un insulto abuelo?

-Chicos llegaron , Lexi me contaba que habian arreglado el asunto-dijo Narcissa muy contenta

-Si…la Srta Weston nos ilustro con su clase de quimica-dijo el profesor Snape con sinceridad

-Y que haras para navidad querida-Pregunto Nercissa

-Al parecer ire a mi casa , pasare con ellos la navidad y de ahi me quedo sola en año nuevo porque mis padres viajan a Holanda a una convencion , mi padre es profesor y mi madre jefa de laboratorio.

-Tonterias querida..tu te quedas aqui-dijo Narcissa

-Me encantaria pero siempre que viajan tenemos la costumbre de vernos y si me quedo aqui no les podre ver.

-Pero entonces que tus padres vengan a pasar la navidad con nosotros-dijo Severus-mas que mal si vas a conocer al clan Weasley y asociados en pleno ,mereces tener a tu familia a tu lado…sobretodo viniendo George y Fred-dijo snape para luego mirar a Arthur-tus tios no se miden , no lo hacian cuando estudiaban menos ahora que viven de eso.

-Profesor esta seguro?

-Si…habitaciones sobran y asi quizas con Draco podriamos conversar con sus padres…va a ser muy interesante.

-Asi que mandales una lechuza a tus padres-dijo narcissa

-Ellos no usan lechuza-respondio lexi

-Como mandas las cartas entonces?-pregunto Narcissa

-Uso el e-mail…llegando le mando un mail a mama

-Hagrid y ud pueden ir a Callejon Diagon a buscarles.-dijo Snape

-Muchisimas Gracias profesor

-Muchisimas gracias a ti…podre ganarle a Draco cuando le diga que una joven de 13 desarrollo la formula y que ademas la de el estaba errada.-dijo Snape sonriendo

-A veces Sev pareces de la edad de Ali-dijo narcissa sonriendole a su marido…Lexi veia lo enamorados que estaban…pensaba si ella seria asi de feliz cuando creciera , seria Arthur el chico con quien estaria…podria ser.

.Al llegar a su sala comun le mando un mail a sus padres dandoles a conocer la invitacion de Snape.Al minuto le llego la respuesta afirmativa.Sus padres vendrian la semana siguiente para navidad al castillo.Hiro decidio ir donde sus padres al igual que Boone,llego la vispera de navidad ,y Arthur acompaño a Lexi para hogsmade a buscar a sus padres al verla su mama se tiro a sus brazoss

-Lexi mi niña…como estas-pregunto la Sra Weston

-Bien mami , bien. Y mi papi?

-Aqui estoy hija-dijo el sr weston , luego mirando a Arthur pregunto-El es?

-Si papi…el es Arthur.

-Mucho gusto Sr Weston.

-Arthur ella es mi mama

-Mucho gusto sra Weston

-El gusto es mio Arthur…no puedo creer lo grande que estas hija , estas mas mujer…te he extrañado tanto.

-Mami el es hagrid mi profesor de cuidados de criaturas magicas y guardabosques del colegio

-Un Gusto Sres…denme sus maletas-Los chicos con los padres caminaban por Hogsmade ,Lexi les contaba que contenia cada tienda y les prometio darles un tour por ahi el 26.Luego tomaron el carruaje donde llegaron al castillo , los padres no lo lograban ver al ser muggles ,pero una vez pasadas las barreras los padres se maravillaron con el castillo,.

-Sabes papi mi director y mi profe de pociones mueren por conocerles , les interesa mucho la quimica.

-Si..el apellido de tu director es Snape?

-Si

-Como el de la homeopatica

-De echo papi el es el de la homeopatica-dijo la chica sentada entre sus padres al llegar al castillo los padres se maravillaron , muy pocos alumnos se habian quedado estaban entrando cuando Severus snape y narcissa Snape les salieron a recibir.

-Abuelos hemos llegado-dijo Arthur

-Asi veo…Sres weston , soy el profesor Snape , ella es mi esposa narcissa y estamos muy felices de recibirlos en Hogwarts…tienen una hija muy inteligente y estudiosa , deben estar orgullosos de ella

-Creanos que lo estamos

-Porfavor pasen-dijo narcissa.un elfo domestico aparecio y llevo a los Sres Weston a sus habitanciones , luego Alexia les mostro Gryffindor estaban en eso cuando Arthur vio salir llamas verdes por las chimenea , al acercarse Vio la figura de su padre y Madre

-Papa , mami

-Hola campeon

-Profesor Weasley

-Lexi…que bueno que te quedaras…conoceras al clan Weasley en pleno

-No la asustes Ronald…hola lexi como estas

-Bien Hermione…mira les presento a mis padres , Julia y Michael Weston , mami papi el es mi profe de DCAO Ronald Weasley y ella su espoa Hermione…ella tambien es muggleborn como yo.-los padres de lexi seguian anodadados de ver a gente salir de las chimeneas de llamaradas verdes

-Muggle?-pregunto su madre

-No magica…mucho gusto-dijo Hermione

-El gusto es nuestro-dijo Michael-tu hijo a cuidado tanto a nuestra lexi , le estamos muy agradecido.

-Tonterias , es el deber de Arthur , cuidar a sus amigos-dijo Ron

-Ronald-dijo Hermione para luego susurrarle-Lexi es novia de Arthur no amiga.

-Como que lexi es su novia-dijo Ron

-Si papa-dijo Arthur rojo

-Genial , bueno…creo que viene alguien mas-dijo Ron y al ver vieron a Fred con Angelina y su hija Dylan que tenia 9 años y a george con katie y su hija beth.

-Hola chicos-dijeron los gemelos mientras las niñas se abalanzaban donde ron con hermione.

-Los weasley son una familia grande…-dijo alexia

-Los Weasley y asociados-dijo Fred

-Si porque sin juntamos a los Weasley , mas los Potter-malfoy que estan emparentados con Snape y ademas ponemos a los Zabinni y a los dumbledore

-Se te olvidan los longbottom

-Hacemos como mas de 30 personas

-·30!-dijeron los sres Weston

-Si solo de familiares director-dijo Arthur

-Hoy conoceran a todos-dijo Lexi y ellos les explicaran.

-Si no es

-Tan complicado-dijeron los Mellizos

-Yo les explico -dijo Ron-mi mama y mi papa tuvieron 7 hijos ,de los cuales hoy vendran 6 cada uno con sus respectivas esposas o en el caso de mi hermana su esposo e hijos.Aparte esta Harry que es mi mejor amigo y de mi mujer , el se caso con Draco que a su vez es ahijado del profesor Snape y que ademas se caso con la madre de el.

Severus ademas es muy amigo de el anterior director de la escuela albus Dumbledore que se caso con la profesora McGonagall.Aparte mi hermana se caso con blaise zabinni y tuvieron 2 hijas y la hermana de el se caso con otro amigo nuestro…seamus y aparte otro amigos se caso y de la orden del fenix vienen Tonks con Lupin que es prima de Draco como por tercer grado de la familia…entonces esos son los asociados.y si contamos entre parejas y niños hacemos como 32…mas uds ahi seriamos 36.

-Tu madre cocinara para 30?-pregunto julia.

-No mamolly coordinara a los elfos domesticos y ellos cocinaran-dijo Mione.Los padres de Alexia no podia creer lo bello que era el castillo ataviado de navidad ,a la hora de la cena pudieron comprobar lo grande que era la familia de Arthur , ya habia conocido a todos y los padres de alexia se sentian feliz que la niña estuviese en contacto de esa ruidosa famila sin patriarca claro.Al principio les parecio raro que hubiesen dos chicos casados , que el padrino se casara con su comadre , que una metamorfomaga se casase con un hombre lobo…pero a la larga era una buena influencia para la chica.

Al dia siguiente todos recibieron sus regalos , Lexi era muy feliz con sus padres en el castillo , no necesitaba nada mas ,Severus con ellos discutian de quimica con draco ahi mientras Snape les explicaba las pociones y como hacia sus mediciones , los weston trataban de llevar a ecuaciones moleculares lo que decian al final fue un muy interesante intercambio de conocimientos , sin darse cuenta llego el 27 , ese dia Los Weston partian a Londres para ir a Holanda.

-Hija tienes todo.

-Si mama las llaves de la casa , la de la boveda en gringotts , mis papeles…todo…no veo porque me pasan todo esto siempre hacemos el mismo ritual y siempre vuelven sanos y salvo.

-Por lo mismo es nuestro ritual…te queremos , cuando lleguemos a Holanda te mando mail ok

-Ok mami…papito los amo mucho , cuidense muccho-dijo lexi saliendo de la pieza con sus padres afuera les esperaban Arthur , los Snape y ron con hermione.

.Muchisimas gracias por todo…esto ha sido realmente maravilloso-dijo michael Weston

-El gusto ha sido nuestro sr Weston , bueno cuando vuelvan concertaremos una reunion y si se cansa de la docencia nosotros felices de tenerlo en la compañia

-Tentador profesor pero amo enseñar

-Arthur cuida a Lexi porfavor…prometemelo

-Yo la cuidaria con mi vida si fuese necesario Sra.

-Esperamos verlos en la madriguera en las vacaciones , sabemos que lexi ira.

-Papa callate-djo Arthur con lo que todos rieron.Los Sres Weston besaron a su hija por ultima vez antes de embarcarse con rumbo a Holanda.

Los dias pasaron y el castillo estaba tranquilo ese dia seria año nuevo y seguia la familia en pleno en el castillo , Lexi ya se habia acostumbrado al bullicio de la familia Weasley , Mione la miraba y siempre conversaban , para mione se le hacia natural en cierto modo lexi le recordaba a si misma a su edad , pero mas bonita.

-Es impresionante cierto?-dijo Hermione

-Si…mucho es tan diferente a mi casa.

-Si lo se en mi casa reinaba la tranquilidad ahora no imagino mi vida sin mamolly llamando a los chicos , con nosotros era igual , nos despertaba a todos en la madriguera , es raro desde que conoci a ron y a harry mis veranos se volvieron mas entretenidos.

-Hermione , pero uds son jovenes, no tienen mas de 30.

-Si

-Muy jovenes mis padres tiene como 7 años de diferencia y ellos se casaron jovenes.

-Nosotros estabamos en guerra , yo quede embarazada en mi ultimo año , aqui en Hogwarts , de echo madam fue mi matrona y draco con harry se casaron cuando draco tenia 17 y harry 16 , de echo ellos estan casados en el mundo muggle y aki

-Si, creo que arthur me conto la historia real , pansy decia que su madre habia dejado a malfoy

-No,nosotros raptamos a malfoy…fue divertido

-O sea tuviste a Arthur

-A los 17…recien cumplidos casi , a mis padres no les agrado para nada , pero veniamos de una guerra ,Harry estuvo a pto de morir , Sev tambien ,bueno esos son tiempos lejanos ,ahora veo a mi niño…esta tan grande , todos.

-Ojalas cuando tenga tu edad vea todo asi , recordar asi mi adolescencia.

-De que hablan-pregunto Arthur

-Nada tu mama me contaba la historia de tu nacimiento ,de cuando estudiaban aqui.

-Si….malfoy salvo mi pellejo. , por eso es mi padrino.

-Y lo haria 1000000 veces mas , recuerdas cuando mcgonagall nos pillo acostados contigo-dijo draco

-Lo recuerdo fue horrible.-los chicos se reian , llego el año nuevo y en unos dias mas los padres de lexi llegarian de vuelta a inglaterra.


	26. CON TE PARTIRO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero 

CON TE PARTIRO

"Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole si lo so che non c'è luce in una stanza quando manca il sole se non ci sei tu con me u le finestre mostra a tutti il mio cuore che hai acceso chiudi, dentro me la luce che hai incontrato per strada Con te partirò paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te adesso sì li vivrò Con te partirò su navi per mari che io lo so no, no, non esistono più con te io li vivrò" 

-Que tan serio es…ya veo , si esta en la escuela…es seria la informacion , maldicion…si yo lo llamare luego adios.

-Que paso?

-Es lo que temiamos…necesito ver a albus-Severus tiro polvos flu a la chimenea , mientras narcissa se sentaba afligida-Albus Dumbledore.

-Severus Muchacho

-Puedo ir?

-Claro ven-Severus se metio en la chimenea y llego a la casa de su mentor.-Que paso?

-Murieron ,la verdad no se que hacer…necesito tu ayuda.

-Ok primero calmarnos , luego debes decirselo y de ahi buscar soluciones ,tu tienes abogados con la parte legal no sera complicado.Ahora sera un golpe fuerte…sobretodo para

-Ni que lo digas , podrias venir conmigo , estas cosas no se me dan.

-Claro que si-ambos hombres volvieron al castillo via red flu al llegar Ron Weasley ya habia llegado al despacho de Severus al igual que Draco malfoy.

-Supongo que estan enterados-dijo Snape

-Si no puedo creerlo-dijo Ron

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Draco

-Voy por Arthur-dijo Ron…salio del despacho y corrio a la sala comun de Gryffindor ahi vio a Lexi con Arthur ambos con pijama total no habia nadie casi en el castillo , Ron llamo a su hijo y dejo a la chica mirando la pantalla del computador-Necesito que vengas ,sin preguntas ok?

-Le paso algo a mama

-Sigueme-dijo Ron al llegar al despacho del director Arthur se encontro con su abuelo Sev,Dumbledore ,malfoy y su madre y tio harry

-Que paso-pregunto el Chico

-Necesitamos que nos des informacion sobre Lexi , sabes si tiene tios , donde viven sus abuelos.

-No nada…porque

-Los padres de Alexia murieron esta mañana en Amsterdam , tuvieron un accidente automovilistico , el padre murio instantaniamente y la madre esta con muerte cerebral , ahora necesitamos toda la informacion de Alexia , porque necesitamos que tenga un tutor con urgencia antes de que viaje a ver a su madre.-dijo snape

-Los papas de lexi son huerfanos , se conocieron en el orfanato , lexi no tiene a nadie mas eran ellos y ella-dijo el chico mirando el suelo pero sin derramar ninguna lagrima.

-Que hacias con ella abajo?-pregunto Ron

-Esperabamos un mail de su madre , hoy volvian y hace dias que no le escribian …cuando

-Ayer en la noche , me acaban de llamar de alla en realidad mandaron lechuza de alla , Ron , podrias ir a buscar a Alexia.

-Si sev…voy.

-Campeon si quieres puedes

-Olvidalo malfoy yo me quedo…yo le dije a sus padres que la iba a cuidar y eso hare….yo no me muevo de aqui.-todos estaban en silencio , deben haber pasado dos minutos pero parecian horas.Ron venia con la chica , venian comversando de quidditch cuando subieron al entrar lexi vio a Arthur serio.

-Profesor me necesitaba?-pregunto la chica, Sev penso que moriria ahi , la chica frente a el sonriendole de manera sincera ,estaba sin saber que ahora el seria el encargado de cagarle la vida.

-Srta Weston sientese.

-Me esta asustando profesor , le paso algo a hermione?..Arthur que pasa?-pregunto la chica un poco preocupada.

-Abrazame…lexi abrazame-dijo Arthur con lo que la chica lo abrazo ,Arthur miro a Severus y asintio.

-Lexi…tengo que darte una noticia..y no es buena , es realmente mala , tus padres tuvieron un accidente-dijo Severus , Arthur la apreto mas fuerte , Lexi comenzo a entender todo

-Ellos.-dijo la chica con un hilo de voz

-Lo siento hija..mas de lo que podrias saber-dijo Severus-la chica se empezo a retorcer en los brazos de Arthur el la afirmaba como si la vida se le fuese en eso.

-NO ES MENTIRA ,ELLOS ESTABAN AQUI HACE MENOS DE UNA SEMANA! ES MENTIRA ES UNA BROMA…. ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO!MIS PAPAS QUIERO A MIS PAPAS , ELLOS VUELVEN HOY Y LOS VERE EL SABADO

-Lexi…cariño deshaogate.-decia Harry mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia de la chica

-MENTIRA ES UNA MENTIRA NO LES CREO ,ME NIEGO A CREERLO-la chica se solto del abrazo de Arthur y salio de la habiatacion corriendo para cualquier lado ,el destino no le importaba ,Arthur salio tras ella al cabo de un rato vio un camino que llevaba a la nieve ,la vio hecha un ovillo el se acerco de a poco y vio como la chica lloraba.

-Lexi ven…te vas a enfermar

-No importa ,me quiero morir.

-Lexi no digas…

-QUE NO DIGA QUE…SIN MIS PADRES NO TENGO POR QUIEN VIVIR.TE ENTERAS A LA MIERDA LA MAGIA A LA MIERDA CON TODO ME QUIERO MORIR CON ELLOS.-dijo la chica que seguia en la nieve , de pronto los labios de la chica se pusieron morados y ella perdio el conocimiento.Los profesores llegaron justo a tiempo.Draco la tomo en brazos y la llevo a enfermeria , Poppy le cambio la ropa y la empezo a arropar ,al parecer su cuerpo no queria aceptar la noticia.Arthur se quedo a su lado todo el tiempo y no hubo fuerza humana para hacerle entender , mientras en el despacho Snape y draco movian a sus abogados para que le hiciesen los papeles de Alexia para que pudiese viajar a ver a su madre.Iria hermione con ella , draco y Arthur.

-Como esta?-pregunto Alex

-No despierta.,tenia principio de hipotermia-dijo Arthur

-Pobre….Has comido algo?-Pregunto lily

-No quiero irme-dijo Arthur-prometi cudarla y eso hare-el resto de los chicos se quedaron con su primo esperando que lexi despertase.A ratos se turnaban para buscar alimentos , los profesores iban a cada rato.A las 12 horas la chica desperto y vio a Arthur durmiendo sentado y a los primos de este acampando en la enfermeria , que poppy les quisiese tanto servia para conseguir muchas cosas.La chica no sabia que habia pasado con ella hasta que empezo a recordar , sin darse cuenta las lagrimas caian a raudales por su rostro , Arthur abrio lo ojos y la vio llorando.

-Lexi…ya ya ya ya…shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Se muerieron

-Tu papa si ,tu mama esta con muerte cerebral.

-Quero verla.

-Si mi abuelo se esta encargando de eso…le voy a avisar que despertaste

-No me dejes Arthur no ahora

-Calma lexi calma.

-Porque a mi , que hice

-nada…tu tranquila-Arthur miro a latiffah que estaba incada leyendo sobre una alfombra-Latti?…latiffah

-Dime…lexi…Nada de lo que puedo decirte te podria consolar ,solo que Allah te va a proteger…creerlo tu padres estan a su lado ahora…Voy a ver al abuelo Sev , voy a avisarle que lexi desperto ok?

-Gracias prima

-lalala…dejame ayudarte-latiffah partio a donde severus ,al llegar al despacho vio a Sev , Ron , Hermione ,draco y harry.-Lexi desperto

-Voy-dijo hermione , todos asintieron sabian que ambas eran cercanas ya y que con una mujer seria mas facil.Al llegar a la enfermeria se acerco a la cama de lexi-Despertaste…dejame revisarte-Hermione reviso que todo estuviese en orden con la chica , -el corazon seguia un poco debil pero nada de preocupacion.

-Hermione…quiero ir a Holanda…quiero ver a mis padres.

-Estamos en eso…Tu no tienes mas familia?

-No solo eran mis padres y yo…que pasara conmigo hermione ahora?

-Hagamos algo ,traere a Severus ok…debes calmarte y si Poppy te da el alta mañana partiriamos a Holanda.

-Quiero ir con Arthur

-Lo suponia ,voy a ir yo tambien y Draco…esta bien para ti eso?

-Si Hermione

-Ok espera-hermione iba saliendo cuando vio que Sev se le habia adelantado ,al entrar vio a la chica , parecia un cachorro desprotegido , Sev se sento en la cama y la miro…su corazon se destrozo al ver la desolacion de la chica.

-Lexi…estas mejor?-pregunto el profesor

-Dudo que algun dia este mejor profesor…que va a pasar conmigo ahora.

-Hay varias opciones , de momento pedire tu tutela al ser director de tu escuela y de ahi veremoss a no ser que quieras ir a un internado Muggle o al orfanato.

-Al orfanato no…y luego…

-De ahi veremos yo necesito tu tutela para que pueedas viajar , lo ideal seria que lo mas pronto posible fueras a Amsterdam.

-Y en vacaciones?

-Si soy tu tutor estaras en el castillo , pero podras ir al londres muggle si quieres y no hay problema si quieres ir a la madriguera…estas de acuerdo?-pregunto Severus , la niña asintio-Ok notificare a los abogados , ahora necesito tus documentos , donde podria

-Estan en mi baul , con mis papas tenemos la tradicion de que me pasen todo antes de viajar y cuando vuelven yo se los devuelvo-no alcanzo a decir eso cuando las lagrimas la agolparon , Snape no aguanto mas y la abrazo.

-ya…calma todo va a estar bien-dijo el profesor

-Gracias , pero no es cierto , estoy sola..

-No lo estas , tienes a Arthur , a tus amigos y a nosotros…ok?

-Pero no son mis papas…ellos siempre me contaban la falta que les hizo tener papas y ahora me dejaron…estoy sola.

-Mira trata de dormir , mandare a que le traigan comida y luego duermes , mañana viajas ok?

-Ok Profesor-Severus acosto a la chica le termino de secar las lagrimas y la arropo , cuando se levanto ella le miro-Profesor…gracias por decir que no estoy sola

-De nada Srta weston…descance…Arthur niños vengan-Todos salieron de la pieza dejando a la chica sola con Hermione ,la niña trataba de dormir mientras hermione le acariciaba el cabello.-Niños vayan a dormir ha sido un dia largo para todos ,Arthur…

-Abuelo yo me quedo con lexi

-Ok pero primero necesito que hagas un bolso para ti y que ayuden a Syd a hacerle el bolso a ella ok?

-Ok-dijeron los hermanos que salieron corriendo a su sala comun , Severus fue a la oficina ahi Draco con Harry y Ron con albus le esperaban aparte de narcissa.

-Como te fue?-pregunto Draco

-Bien esta un pocco mejor…mañana viajara con Hermione y contigo…Los papeles?

-Llegaron Sev ,podremos sacarla del pais sin problemas…despues que pasara con ella.

-Pedire su tutoria , por lo menos de aki al fin de año , para aquella epoca supongo que ira a un orfelinato muggle si lo quiere ,la verdad no lo se.

-Ok harry me ayudas a hacer mi bolso

-Si amor…vamos

-Yo tambien me voy-dijo Albus

-Yo ire a ver si Mione necesita algo.

-Ron

-Dime Sev

-Viste lo maduro que se comporto tu hijo…estoy muy orgulloso de mi nieto.

-Yo tambien Sev yo tambien-dijo Ron cerrando la puerta , Severus se fue a su pieza narcissa ya estaba acostada esperandole cuando Severus entro en la cama ella se deslizo a sus brazos.

-Mi amor…que pasara con alexia.

-No lo se mi vida , de momento sere su tutor , me dijo que no queria ir al orfanato donde crecieron sus padres , me dio tanta pena , se veia tan desvalida.

-Amor…y si nosotros….

-Que amor?-dijo Sev mientras acariciaba el pelo de su mujer

-Sev tu quieres tener hijos?-pregunto narcissa.

-Tu puedes todavia…

-No por edad no.Pero siempre se puede adoptar-dijo Cissa dandole a entender su idea a Severus , el se quedo pensativo.

-Una adolescente, una adolescente muggle?

-Una adolescente que sabe mucho de quimica y pociones que es la novia de tu nieto y que acaba de perder a sus padres…o tu no quieres…

-No hay nada que amaria mas que tener un hijo contigo , venga de ti o no , eso no es relevante…tu tendrias un hijo conmigo?

-Te amo…grabatelo , si pudiese darte un hijito te lo daria encantada ,pero no puedo por edad no puedo.

-Lo se mi amor…mira de momento sere el tutor de alexia si quieres acercarte a ella me harias feliz porque te lo iba a pedir , todos tendremos que ayudarle mucho.

-Te agrada ella

-Si bastante , cuando la abrace.

-La abrazaste?

-Si porque

-Creo que nunca te he visto abrazar a una chica que no fuesen tus nietos.

-Mentira

-Es verdad…tu no eres dado a las demostracionees…solo con los que realmente quieres.

-Alexia tiene algo , estaba tan vulnerable…de verdad me conmovio , se me apreto el pecho al verla en esa cama diciendo que estaba sola que sin importar lo que dijese estaba sola.

-Durmamos amor , maañana sera un dia complicado-narcissa se acurruco en los brazos de su marido mientras el le hacia cariño y besaba el rostro.A la mañana siguiente ,Draco beso a Harry y a sus tres hijos , les dejo en sus aposentos al cuidado de dobby , en el camino al comedor se encontraron con hermione ron Arthur y Alexia.Los chicos desayunadon callados ,hasta que aparecio Severus con narcissa , esta se sento al lado de Alexia.

-Querida…cuidate ok…te queremos sana y salva de vuelta con nosotros-dijo naricssa mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de la chica , esta la miro con ternura.

-Gracias Sra Snape.

-Dime narcissa…mientras Severus tenga tu tutoria puedes llamarme asi si lo quieres…

-Muchisimas gracias-dijo la niña sin evitar que calleran lagrimas

-Tranquila querida…debes conservar la calma…Hermione te va a cuidar.

-Si Lexi…amor a que hora debemos

-Ya…podemos tomar la red Flu y de ahi tomar taxi a heatrow.

-Ok-dijeron todos , Sev les paso los pasaje de avion a loss adultos y el de Arthur y lexi se los dio a hermione , aparte de los papeles de Lexi.

-Profesor…quiero enterrar a mis padres aqui…tenemos las tumbas en Surrey ,papa compro todo decia que por siacaso

-Nuestros abogados se haran cargo , tu solo debes decir que quieres y ellos lo haran-dijo Draco.

-Gracias a todos-dijo Lexi poniendose roja.

-Alexia…mientras yo sea tu tutor cuenta conmigo y narcissa como familia

-Y a nosotros tambien-dijo draco

-Yo prometi cuidarte Lexi…se lo prometi a tus padres y lo cumplire…ok?-le dijo Arthur ,ella se abrazo a su novio fuerte.Harry beso a Draco y este prometio llamarle apenas llegase a Holanda lo mismo hermione.Luego de viajar por como 1 hora los chicos aterrizaron en Holanda ,al llegar la policia los dirigio al hospital , en ese minuto alexia crecio de golpe , vio a su madre conectada…esa no era su mama ,entro con Hemrione a verla y se sento a su lado , hermione penso que la niña se desmonoraria.

-Adios mama…te amo mucho…cuidame desde arriba con papa ok…nunca les olvidare.El director Snape esta pidiendo mi tutela , por lo menos de aqui a que sea adulta…3 años mas.Y arthur esta cumpliendo lo que le pidieron , me ha cuidado con esmero…me alegro que te gustara ,y que a papa tambien.-la niña no habia llorado nunca-luego beso a su madre y le sussurro-duerme con los angelitos-luego miro a hermione-Pide que la desconecten y que donen sus organos.

-Estas segura?

-Si…mi mama ya abondono este mundo hace demasiado tiempo.

-Ok hablare con loss doctores , quieres venir?

-No…solo estorbaria…hermione?

-Dime linda

-Gracias por todo-la niña abrazo a Hermione mientras esta le llenaba de besos su cabecita.

-Draco espero a la chica con Arthur , al acercarse Arthur solo la abrazo , luego hermione le explico a Draco el plan de accion , el no lo podia creer , la fortaleza de la chica.Luego de hacer los papeles fueron a comer algo ,y hermione logro hacer que lexi durmiese.la arropo como si arropase a Sydney y penso en la chica.Su vida truncada de un momento a otro ,La miraba mientras dormia , se veia tan serena.Draco llamo a la puerta y hermione salio ahi se encontro con que estaba todo listo.Horas mas tarrde los organos de la mama de lexi estaban ayudando a gente a vivir.Los chicos lograron repatriar los cuerpos de los Weston y al llegar a inglaterra Severus tenia todos los arreglos para el funeral , ademas habian contactado a Boone y a Hiro quienes llegaron al funeral.Lexi habia adelgazado un poco en los 3 dias , venia de la mano de Arthur , un cura bendijo el cuerpo de los padres.


	27. NO HAY NADA MAS DIFICL QUE VIVIR SIN TI

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero, sobre la cancion de este capitulo...no me gusta pero le pegaba de maravillas y modifique la letra 

NO HAY NADA MAS DIFICIL QUE VIVIR SIN TI

"Extraño mas que nunca Y no se qué hacer Despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer Espero otro dia por vivir sin UDS El espejo no miente te veo tan diferente Me hacen falta UDS La genta pasa y pasa Siempre tan igual El ritmo de la vida me parece mal Era tan diferente cuando estabaN UDS Si que era diferente cuando estabaN UDS... No hay nada mas dificil que vivir sin UDS Sufriendo en la espera de verLOS llegar, El frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por UDS Y no se donde estaN, Si no Se hubieran ido seria tan feliz" 

Al funeral asistio gente de la oficinas de donde trabajaban sus padres ademas de la gente del orfelinato.La niña estaba destrozada ,aceptaba solo el contacto con sus pares.Despues de un rato fueron al castillo , incluidos Boone y hiro.Al llegar Alexia fue llamada donde el director,arthur fue con ella.Al llegar Narcissa fue a recibirla.

-Hola Querida

-Hola Sra

-Hola abuelita

-Hola amor…pasen sev les espera…Alexia no has comido nada , voy a pedir te y algunas masitas , hay algo que te guste en especial?

-Le gustan los waffles con chocolate-dijo Arthur la chica le sonrio , no era su intencion ser maleducada pero era raro todas las atenciones.

-Ok te con waffles y chocolate-dijo narcissa sonriendo esa niña no solo se le parecia a Draco fisicamente ,al parecer sus alimentos favoritos eran los mismo, los chicos se sentaron cuando de la chimenea salio harry con Draco y Ali , la niña se le tiro a los brazos de Alexia.

-Donde estabas?-pregunto la niña con ojos verdes.

-Fui a buscar el cuerpo de mis papas…ellos se fueron al cielo-dijo Alexia con calma acomodando a la niña en sus piernas.

-Mmmmm como mi abuelita lily y mis abuelitos Luc y James?

-Si como ellos.

-Entonces te van a cuidar mucho…mis abuelitos me cuidan mucho…lo se.Ademas esta mi abuelo sirius el era el padrino de papi ,y se murio cuando papi tenia 15…a papi le dolio mucho pero salio adelante.-A severus se le ocurrio una idea ,a alexia le reconforto saber que habia alguien que habia pasado por algo simil.Sev llamo a harry que miraba la escena de su hija hablando con Lexi.-

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda en esto harry

-A que te refieres Sev

-Llevate a Lexi

-Que!

-Mira nosotros no hemos podido penetrar en ella , solo Arthur la logra calmar , tu pasaste por algo simil cierto…bueno tu mejor que nosotros podras ayudarnos…Harry

-Si lo hare.-dijo harry mirando a la niña y recordando el dolor que el sintio al haber perdido a Sirius.El de esa niña era el doble , habia perdido a sus padres y eran excelentes padres por lo que pudo ver.

-Alexia-Dijo Snape-como te has sentido?

-Igual profesor

-Sabes Hermione me conto lo que hiciste en Holanda…estoy seguro que tus padres estarian orgullosos de tu generosidad…nosotros lo estamos.

-Gracias Profesor.

-Bueno te llame porque hay que discutir tu situacion legal.Nuestros abogados necesitan saber cosas como si tienes padrinos o Alguien.

-No nunca fui bautizada , mis padres no eran muy creyentes asi que no lo encontraron necesario , en el mundo muggle no es igual que aqui con el tema de los padrinos.

-Bueno tu no puedes vivir sola, esto esta claro , yo quiero pedir tu tutela de manera definitiva-Sev miro a Narcissa y ella asintio-eso significaria que estarias a cargo mio hasta que cumplas tu mayoria de edad magica y la muggle.

-Como adoptar?-pregunto la niña

-No adoptar , yo no seria tu padre legalmente ni tus apelllidos se modificarian , basicamente si quieres viajar fuera del pais yo seria tu representante legal si algo pasase contigo yo me tendria que hacer cargo de eso.

-Oh…-dijo la chica , decepcionandose un poco.

-Sobre tus bienes , las cuentas de tus padres fueron trasladadas a tu caja en gringotts y tu casa…no sabemos que quieras hacer con ella.

-A que se refiere?

-La puedes vender o arrendar…lo que tu quieras

-No la quiero vender.

-Ok no la vendas…no hay problema , la arrendaremos , asi tendras mas dinero-dijo Severus-Bueno queda el tema de como viviras aqui , en la epoca escolar tu viviras en el dormitorio de Gryffindor y en vacaciones no se si quieres tener aqui tu pieza con nosotros en esta torre o si prefieres otra pieza. En el castillo

-Uds quieren que viva Aqui ,como una…?-pregunto la niña emocionada

-Solo si tu quieres-dijo Snape.

-A nosotros nos encantaria Alexia , nos encantaria que fuesemos una familia…que nos concideraras asi-dijo Narcissa-Tambien nos encantaria adoptarte pero eso como el vivir con nosotros debe ser decision tuya.

-Podemos probar , sin compromisos , si te sientes comoda con nosotros y lo quieres asi nosotros te adopariamos sino seguire siendo tu tutor.-Dijo Severus

-Ok , no quiero estar sola-dijo la niña

-No lo estas , tienes a Arthur y a Draco y a mi ,A sev con Narcissa-dijo harry

-Me tienes a mi tambien ,soy chiquitita pero podemos pasarla bien-dijo Ali

-Entonces decidido…te quedas aqui , haremos tu dormitorio…puedes elegir lo que quieras-dijo narcissa.

-Gracias , pero quisiera traer mis cosas de mi casa.-Dijo Alexia sonriendo por primera vez , se sentia afortunada de tener gente asi a su lado , dispuesta a ayudarle y mejor aun a quererle

-Donde vivias?-Pregunto Severus

-En Surrey , cerca de Little Whinging.

-Es broma yo vivia alla cuando niño…yo te acompaño ok?-dijo Harry y añadio-es mas porque no te quedas con nosotros unos dias , estoy seguro que el profesor Snape no tendra problemas.

-Ninguno…claro si alexia lo quiere asi

-Si…si quiero-dijo la chica levantandose-Me puedo retirar profesor?

-Claro Alexia…Ahora te vas a lo de harry ,una semana si quieres por mientras nosotros arreglamos tu habitacion.-dijo snape

-Arthur podra visitarme?

-Claro ,por red flu…Arthur podra ir.

-Y uds , me iran a ver?-pregunto la chica indecisa.

-Si tu quieres-dijo narcissa-nos juntamos alla y vamos de compras…quieres ir de compras con nosotras Ali? y de ahi Sev puede ir tambien.

-Si Abuelita-la niña mas pequeña se le tiro en los brazos a naricssa.Alexia se despidio y salio de la habitacion con Arthur , el la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente de lado ,la chica siguio caminando a su lado.

-Que extraño como cambio mi vida en 3 dias , pase de tener padres a ser tutoriada por Severus Snape.

-Mi abuelo no se hubiese ofrecido si no pensase grandes cosas de ti…anda a hacer la maleta.

-Me ayudas?

-Obvio-Luego de hacer la maleta la chica volvio al despacho de Snape ,ahi estaban Ali ,draco y harry esperandola ,Severus se acerco a ella.

-Mañana nos vemos ok , no podre ir por mucho rato porque tengo que estar aqui pero voy ok

-Ok profesor-dijo la niña

-Yo si estare,mañana llego despues de almuerzo..y vamos de compras con Ali.

-Ok sra.

-Narcissa

-Narcissa-Dijo Alexia , Harry tomo de la mano a Alexia y partio a su casa , luego lo hizo draco con ali en brazos.Al llegar alex con harry se sentaron en el sillo a esperar que llegase Draco con Ali.

-Quieres un te , bebida o algo

-No

-Mañana despues de dejar a Ali en el jardin nos vamos a buscar tus cosas ok?

-Ok…tu vivias con muggles?

-Si mis tios

-Y pq no los tratas ahora?

-Porque me maltrataban…ellos odiaban la magia , mi vida con ellos no fue feliz , kizas por eso soy tan malcriador ,quiero darles a mis niños todo lo que no tuve , Draco tampoco tuvo una infancia facil , su padre era mortifago y esperaba que Draco siguiese sus pasos , paso su vida rodeado de lujos pero sin compañia.

-Por eso , con harry tenemos hartos hijos y muchisimos sobrinos-dijo Draco apareciendo desde el fuego con su hija en brazos.

-Papito mostremosle a Lexi donde va a dormir

-Ok mi muñeca impaciente-dijo draco.-Ven lexi tu dormiras donde Lily.

-Ok..

-Y mañana probaras lo bien que coocina tu profesor de pociones..te voy a hacer un desayuno de rechupete.

-Ud cocina profesor?

-Aki en mi casa me puedes decir Malfoy o Draco y si yo cocino aqui.

-Ok….y harry no cocina?

-Quieres morir envenenada?-dijo Draco

-Eres realmente capullo malfoy te enteras.

-Si papito…papi no cocina tan mal ,si la comida no es rica pero igual lo intenta.

-Gracias mi amor…ok Srta despidase de lexi y de papito que ud y yo tenemos una cita con la bañera.

-Chao Papito…chao lexi

-Chao linda-dijo Lexi

-Mas rato te leo tu cuento ok?-dijo Draco

-Babar le petit elephant

-Oui mon amour

-Je t'aime papa-la niña se subio a los brazos de harry.

-Ali habla frances Draco?-pregunto lexi asombrada

-Todos los malfoy lo hacemos…bueno todos menos harry ,a el no se le da lo de los idiomas ,pero a los niños si ,de echo yo les hablo en frances y harry en ingles asi se acostumbraron a los dos idiomas ,pero solo a Ali le gusta practicarlo , si fuese por ella hablaria en frances todo el tiempo ,conmigo asi lo hace pero sabe que harry no lo habla.

-Es especial ella , bueno los 3, la primera vez que vi a lily de mañana mori…no desperto hasta que se tomo el café y era negro cono solo una de azucar

-Si su formula 3 de café por una de azucar , ella tiene muchos problemas para dormir ,desde guagua lo ha tenido , y solo con el café la despierta ,eso o los redbull pero es muy chica asi que la dejamos tomar café.

-Igual raro ,no mucho dejarian

-Era eso o que se durmiese en clases , bueno como has estado tu?

-Mejor , la verdad que apesar de todo he sido afortunada , uds me han apoyado muchisimo , se cumplio mi mayor miedo pero a la vez he estado acompañadisima , uds han saltado cual leones para protegerme.

-Eso hace la familia lexi , mira nuestra familia como lo apreciaste en navidad es cualquier cosa menos algo convencional , o sea mi padrino es mi padrastro , mi enemigo jurado es mi marido y tengo sobrinos sin tener hermanos ni cuñados…a veces Lexi la familia no la hace la sangre sino el corazon y conociendo a mi padrino como le conosco aseguraria que ya entraste en el suyo y en el nuestro lo estas hace mucho-dijo Draco

-Pero como…

-Yo te conosco hace 3 años ya y siempre me agradaste ,ademas como padrino de Arthur he podido apreciar su opinion de ti ,de boone y de hiro que son sus mejores amigos y en tu caso su novia , si Molly te acepto tienes la aceptacion de todos los weasley ,pq es eso o enfrentarse a ella.Ademas has cuidado bien a Sydney ,Lily y a latiffah ,las has tomado bajo tu ala y eso es bueno ,porque apesar que adoro a mi campeon y que las ha cuidado desde que nacieron ella estan creciendo y hay cosas que no podran hablarlas con ellos y ademas no tenias porque hacerlo y tu les has ayudado.

-Ellas han sidio muy buenas conmigo ,cuando Arthur me dijo que venian incluso me puse contenta ya que el siemnpre hablaba de sus primos…si cuando les conoci era como ke ya lo hiciese.Asi que el profesor Snape me esta aceptando.?

-Si…el kiere ayudarte ,tambien mi madre…aceptales.

-Si los acepto ,pero sigue siendo raro mi vida cambio demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

-Si…pero tu eres una niña fuerte asi que se ke lograras salir adelante…a tu tiempo ,sin presiones

-Gracias draco.

-Ven aqui-Draco abrazo a la chica y la miro detenidamente-mama ha tenido buen ojo ,podriamos parecer hermanos.

-Si…ambos somos rubios

-Y guapos

-Capullo engreido , Lexi no se te vaya a pegar-dijo Harry desde arriba

-Mi amor-dijo Draco haciendole un puchero a harry ,mientras este le sonreia ,lexi podia ver cuanto se amaban esos dos..era obvio.

-Tu hija ya me esta hablando en frances…asumo que exige tu presencia

-Voy-dijo Draco luego se volteo donde Lexi-Piensatelo-luego beso su nuca y subio a ver a su hija , Harry bajo y se sento en el sillon.

-Mi esposo te daba la lata.

-No , Draco siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo

-Si?…mas le vale , ahora en cierto modo seras familia , seras tutoriada por Sev…mañana vamos a Surrey a ver tus cosas , y de ahi de compras con narcissa…

-Tu tienes cosas que hacer , te estoy importunando?

-Naaaaaa que se las arreglen en el ministerio sin mi un rato , prefiero mil veces estar contigo

-Eres muy amable

-Ni lo creas…malfoy varias veces ha estado a pto de ahorcarme , a veces me paso de la raya con el.

-El te ama mucho.

-Si esta bien porque yo le amo tambien , llevamos juntos ya 14 años.

-14?…wow , se me olvidaba que se casaron jovenes

-Si…demasiado , pero bueno eran otros tiempo ,habia una guerra,pero bueno , mejor te vas a la cama que mañana nos levantamos tempranito ok?

-Ok..harry muchas gracias.

-De nada lexi…se lo que estas sintiendo y te admiro tu lo estas sintiendo por dos y mas pequeña…pero veras que lograras ser feliz.

-Me da miedo…olvidarles?

-Jamas lo haras.

-Tu crees?

-Estoy seguro , ademas ni Sev ni narcissa ni arthur te dejaran olvidarles.

-El profesor Snape…se ofendera si no le digo papa.

-No.

-Y si lo hago

-Tampoco…Sev es un hombre muy especial , cascarrabias pero tiene buen corazon y si se ofrecio para tutorearte no es porque tuviese que hacerlo sino porque quizo.Ahora tienes que esforzarte en salir adelante.

-Lo se ,pero es dificl

-Claro que si preciosa…ya anda a dormir

-Buenas noches harry-Lexi beso la mejilla del joven-Draco salio de la habitancion de ali que ya roncaba y fue donde lexi

-Y mi beso linda…o solo hay cariño para harry-Lexi no podia creer la demostracion de celos que le habia echo Draco,Lexi abrazo a Draco y mientras lo hzo calleron un par de lagrimas-Que paso linda , si no estoy enojado

-Es que uds me recuerdan a mis padres , me tratan con la misma dulzura que ellos.

-Porque eso es facil…ya llora lo que quieras llorar.-dijo Draco

-Los extraño mucho…Draco quiero a mis papas-decia la niña mientras seguia llorando harry se sento en la cama junto a draco y los abrazo a los dos.

-ya..tranquila…desde donde esten ellos velaran por ti , ellos estan tar orgullosos de ti-dijo harry.La niña lloro en brazos de Draco y harry por casi una hora al rato se quedo dormida con los dos chicos cuidandola.Al rato harry y draco partieron a acostarse.


	28. DILE AL SOL

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kaai y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses 

DILE AL SOL

"Vuelve a mí, y dame tu mano al andar, vuelve a mí, y mira mis ojos llorar. Dile al sol, que haga volar, tu calor, hacia nuestro hogar, para que vuelvas a mí. Dónde estás amor, donde duermes hoy, dame el beso aquel, que me dijo adiós" 

Harry desperto esa mañana abrazado a Draco , miro a su marido y se veia hermoso durmiendo , esa noche durmieron con la puerta abierta para cuidar a Alexia.Se levanto y puso pantalones y fue a la pieza de Ali ,que seguia durmiendo, luego paso a la de Lily y vio que Lexi estaba sentada en el computador.

-Hola linda

-Hola harry.

-Que buscas?

-Nada…estaba viendo mi fotolog.

-Que es eso?

-Una pagina donde subes fotografias muggles , me tengo que duchar altiro?.

-No deja me ducho yo primero y despierto a Draco de ahi si quieres te duchas tu.

-Ok

-Que quieres desayunar

-Lo que sea

-Nada de eso , estas muy flaca, has perdido peso en estos dias ya veo que te enfermas.

-Que no me voy a enfermar

-Ademas hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…Waffles?

-Arthur te dijo

-No…tambien son los favoritos de Draco , los come a diario

-Narcissa sonrio mucho cuando Arthur le dijo que me gustaban

-Que te gustaban?-Pregunto Draco

-Los waffles…son mis favoritos

-Los mios tambien , me gustan los de berries

-A mi con chocolate.

-Sabes , deben ser ricos los de berries con chocolate

-Eres un dragon goloso sabias?-dijo harry mirando a Draco con amor

-Eso pasa porque tuve que hacerte subir de peso.-Dijo Draco mirando a harry

-Como eso?-pregunto Lexi

-Lo que pasa que cuando era pequeño te acuerdas que te conte que vivia con mis parientes muggles y que no eran muy buenos conmigo-lexi asintio-bueno dentro de las atrocidades era que apenas me alimentaban y hasta los 10 años vivi en una alacena , entonces siempre fui mas chico para mi edad…claro que en los veranos cuando lograba irme de privet drive me iba donde ron donde me sobrealimentaban y luego me case con drakito quien se gano el afecto de molly llenandome de comida y haciendome engordar.

-Es que estabas muy flaco.-dijo Draco

-Mas los embarazos , bueno por eso ahora apesar de comer muchisimo no engordo.

-Que suerte-dijo lexi

-Ya ud encarguense del desayuno mientras levanto a Ali-dijo harry yendo donde su hija menor , la llevo al baño y le lavo la cara luego le ayudo a vestirse.para luego bajar con ella en brazos.Estaban Draco y lexi haciendo las mezclas raras

-Mira papi parecen hermanos-dijo Ali

-Si…tienes mucha razon

-Ojalas el abuelito Sev la adopte

-Te gustaria?

-Mucho…siempre es bueno mas gente en nuestra familia..Papito-dijo Ali corriendo

-Si mi amor

-Necesito que me trences el pelo ,sabes que papi no sabe hacerlo

-Ok ,esperame que termino con eso

-Si quieres yo lo hago-dijo lexi

-Ok…amor Lexi te trensara el pelo-dijo draco ,para alexia era tan raro ver a su profe cocinando y peinando a su hija ,ademas de verlo tan enamorado de su pareja , una danza para sus ojos.Lexi tomo un cepillo y cepillo con cuidado el pelo de Ali.

-Una o dos coletas?

-Dos por favor-dijo la niña , Lexi comenzo a trenzar ,cuando termino la miro ,luego le areglo el flequillo.

-Lista

-A poco no quede guapa papi-dijo ali acercandose a harry

-Mucho , ya desayunemos que todos tenemos un dia ajetreado-dijo draco-Tomas leche ,café ,te ,jugo?

-Café y jugo-dijo lexi-mientras sacaba un waffle , era impresionante como sus movimientos con los de draco eran similes.Luego de desayunar Draco se despidio de todos para irse via red flu a Hogwarts, mientras Harry partia en su jeep con su hija y la otra niña ,dejaron a Ali en el preescolar y partieron a Surrey , en el camino lexi le contaba su vida a harry mientras este hacia lo mismo de vuelta.

-O sea te casate a los 16 años

-Si y me quede esperando a los mellizos a los 19

-Wow

-Si..claro para nosotros que venimos de crianza muggle es extremo pero para el mundo magico no lo es tanto.

-Si lo se pero igual y el papa de Draco

-Me odiaba ,solo nos acepto cuando nacieron los mellizos

-Y tus tios

-A los dursley no los veo desde que Draco esperaba a Ali

-Dursley,sabes tengo unos vecinos con ese nombre viven como hace 2 ños frente a nosotros.

-Maldicion no me digas que el padre es un gordo

-Si insufrible ,ademas miraba descaradamente a mi madre y a mi.,ademas su hijo un niño horrible y su esposa ,una entrometida como su madre.

-La madre tiene cara de caballo

-Si

-Ese es mi primo y esa la cara de caballo es mi tia

-Disculpa si te ofendi

-Estas loca ellos son asi-dijo harry sonriendole-ok al mal paso darle prisa

-Si quieres te quedas en el auto

-Na ,fastidiar a los dursley deberia ser deporte nacional-harry siguio manejando hasta que llegaron.Al bajarse a harry se le vinieron muchos recuerdos de infacia ,la casa de lexi no quedaba muy lejos de la de el ,media hora caminando a lo sumo.Al bajarse alexia tomo la mano de harry ,saco la llave y entraron a la casa.Lexi le hizo un recorrido ,estaba claro que en un dia no terminarian pero si ella podia sacar la mayoria de sus cosas seria feliz.

-Que quieres hacer con la ropa de tus padres

-Donarla al ejercito de salvacion ,donare todo menos las cosas mas importantes de ellos.

-Bonito gesto

-Gracias…como le haremos con mi cama?.

-La encongemos y ya.

-Se me olviadaba que puedes hacer magia

-Obvio linda…ya metamos las cosas en cajas,harry empezo a encoger ,cama ,escritorio y otras cosas , lexi saco toda su ropa ,al cabo de 3 hors lexi tenia listo todo lo que se llevaria con ella y todo lo que donaria , saco los albumes de foto ,para no levantar sospecha llernaron algunas cajas con cosas sin enconger.Iban saliendo cuando vieron a marcia Dursley ,a harry le parecio una mujer que se veia vulgar a simple vista.

-Alexia querida..como lo siento-Abrazo la mujer a la joven-Como estas , quien es este joven

-El es..

-Yo soy su tio harry y tu eres?

-Marcia..marcia Dursley.

-Oh muchisimo gusto…lexi tienes todo?

-Creo

-Ahora linda donde viviras

-Con parientes , con unos tios cerca de mi internado de echo-dijo la chica

-Y tu harry eres casado?-dijo la mujer siendo descarada , harry se aprovecho

-Si , pero mi pareja no esta…tu eres casada?

-Si…mi marido se llama Dudley ,es un encanto , seguro congeniarian bien

-Me lo imagino-dijo harry

-De echo mi suegra esta adentro cuidando a mi hijo…quieren entrar?

-No lo se-dijo Lexi mirando a harry.

-Solo si mi sobrinita quiere-dijo harry regalandole una sonrisa a la vecina.

-Oh petunia mira vino la pequeña alexia…ya sabes mi vecina cuyos padres murieron…esta con su tio…harry-dijo marcia al escuchar el nombre harry petunia se quedo conpunjida ,al darse vuelta su rostro fue de terror.

-Sra Dursley-dijo harry soonriendo

-Harry…alexia?…uds de donde se conocen

-El es su tio-dijo marcia

-Su tio?…pero eso no puede…

-Alexia es alumna de mi marido en mi escuela…la recuerdas tia?

-Tia…Petunia acaso el es….

-Si marcia el es mi sobrino harry Potter.

-Y el es el pequeñin de la casa?-pregunto harry acercandose al niño , petunia y marcia ahogaron un chillido de terror-calma tia , no lo transformare en nada…de momento…asi que ella es la esposa de dudders

-Si..tus hijos

-Bien en hogwarts los mayores y luego con Draco tuvimos una nena…recuerdas a Draco no ….tia?

-Sii si lo recuerdo..de la tienda

-Bueno ahi tenia como 2 meses de embarazo.

-Pero si el es hombre-dijo chillando Petunia

-Bueno los magos podemos tener hijos…chockeada tia

-Maldito fenomeno-Dijo Dudley que habia entrado y sintio el gritito de su madre-Que haces aqui fenomeno

-Primito no te alegras de verme-dijo Harry apretando la mano de Alexia para que no tuviese miedo y sacando su varita.

-Que haces aqui

-Tu mujer me invito a entrar Dudders , yo solo vine a buscar las cosas de Lexi

-Lexi?…ah mi vecinita , pero ella no puede quedarse contigo fenomeno ,tu eres un fenomeno y maricon…ella es una niña inocente-dijo dudley mirando con un poco de lujuria a la chica

-Ella es bruja dudley y es familia mias asi que-harry saco la varita-si te acercas siquiera a ella el cruccio no te la saca nadie?

-Cruccio?..oh que miedo-dijo Dudley a lo que harry aprovecho un perro horrendo que vio y le apunto con su varita para luego decir

-Cruccio-el perro se retorcio en el suelo , harry luego dirigio la varita a dudley, este vio con terror la escena-ahora que sabes…considerate advertido , lexi es mia.

-Ningun ministro te daria la tutela…fenomeno

-Mi padre no sera harry , sino Severus Snape..a el si se la daran-dijo lexi mirando con odio a dudley

-Snape..el tio de la medicina natural y homeopatia-dijo marcia

-El mismo…el me adoptara.

-El es un fenomeno tambien?-pregunto dudley

-Un MAGO gondinflon inutil y bastante bueno y rico…como mi marido y respetado en el mundo muggle y magico asi que ni trates de hacer nada…bueno familia…lastima que no nos podamos quedar pero mi hija nos espera en el kinder…adios

-Chao-dijo alexia mandando besos hacia los presentes de manera ironica , mientras dudley cerraba de un portazo la puerta.Ambos magos se destornillaron de la risa por la travesura , luego subieron al auto.

-jamas me hubiese imaginado que fueses primo de el

-Si , por desgracia lo soy…sabes el conoce a draco a alex y a lily…de echo lily lo insulto

-Que

-Si draco estaba embarazado de ali y Lily me defendio…creo que nunca he estado a pto de matar a alguien como esa vez , agarro a Lily del brazo y a mi me cambio el switch

-Me imagino…oye y tu con quien te llevas mejor

-Con los 3 me llevo bien , pero creo que es con Alex ,es que nos parecemos mas.

-Y Draco?

-Con Ali , son igualitos…ella se parece fisicamente a mi pero es el caracter de Draco el de esa niña y Lily es la mezcla de los dos, es mucho tener dos dracos malfoy en este mundo.

-Draco es bueno…siempre lo ha sido conmigo.

-Eso es facil-Los chicos llegaron donde Ali quien les esperaba con narcissa

-Narcissa ,que haces aqui-Pregunto harry

-Simple ,vine a buscar a mi nieta..como les fue en Surrey?

-Bien…cierto lexi?

-Si

-Ok Bueno harry nos acercarias a Callejon diagon ,asi compramos lo que necesitamos.

-Ok…arriba las 3-dijo harry mientras manejaba.Luego fueron al callejon Diagon ,donde almorzaron ,narcissa fue a una tienda de moviliario a elegir cosas con lexi para su nueva pieza ,la chica en un principio estaba un poco renuente a gastar mucho e insistia con pagar todo pero narcissa no se lo permitio , luego compro algunas cosas como utiles de baño ,maquillaje etc etc.Al cabo de unas horas las chicas tenian todo , luego se fueron via red flu a lo de harry ,al llegar se encontraron con que harry conversaba con Severus.

-Amor-narcissa dejo las bolsas en el suelo y se fue a los brazos de su esposo ,le dio un beso en la mejilla y el la sento en sus piernas ,Ali corrio donde su papi. Y lexi se quedo estatica.-Ven querida.-dijo narcissa-no seas timida.

-Hola Alexia…como dormiste?

-Bien profesor ,harry y draco me han cuidado muchisimo

-Eso espero sino el sr Potter se las veria conmigo

-Ah no Sev no manches ahora no me puedes restar puntos

-No pero puedo partirte la cara

-No me lo recuerdes

-papi…el abuelito te pego?-pregunto Ali

-Si..una vez

-Abuelito la gente no se entiende a golpes-Dijo Seria la niña

-Si mi amor ,lo se..lo que pasa que en esa epoca tu abuelito era un bestia-Dijo severus , harry ahogo una risita-Callate Potter

-Ya si no he dicho nada.

-Encontraron lo que necesitaban?-pregunto Severus

-Si amor todo…ojalas te guste tu habitacion linda.

-Estoy segura que me gustara

-Tienes vista hacia el campo de Quidditch…entras por mi despacho o por una escalera que luego te mostrare ,tu le debes poner tu contraseña…realmente espero que te guste-dijo Severus mostrando la mayor cantidad de ternura que le era posible.

-Gracias a los dos-dijo la chica-Como esta hogwarts

-Extrañandote…esperamos tenerte de vuelta.-dijo severus ,con eso ya habia ganado ptos extras con la chica

-si harry no se ofende…puedo regresar mañana?-Pregunto lexi

-Claro linda…obvio que no me ofendo-dijo harry

-Por nosotros no hay problema…potter me invitas a desayunar?

-No sabia que necesitabas invitacion sev…te esperamos en la mañana.

-Bien…Alexia no necesitas nada?

-Lo que necesito nadie me lo puede dar-Dijo la chica , A Severus se le rompio el corazon ver a la chica normalmente alegre haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para ser feliz y sin lograr conseguirlo.

-Ya veras linda que las cosas mejoraran

-Lo se profesor…gracias-dijo la chica un poco avergonzada.A cabo de un rato Severus con narcissa partieron al colegio de vuelta , rapidamente se hizo noche y lexi dormia para ir al dia siguiente a hogwarts.En lan mañana severus habia llegado un poco temprano , fue a donde dormia la chica y la desperto.Alexia tenia una pesadilla donde veia a sus padres morir.

-Desppierta linda despierta-decia Snape mientras mecia a la chica ,ella de manera inconciente se tiro al cuello de Severus mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos ,tan parecidos a los de su esposa.-ya paso Lexi…ya paso.

-Quiero a mi papa-dijo la chica llorando

-No te lo puedo dar pero me tienes a mi

-Gracias Profesor

-Dime Severus si quieres-Sev siguio abrazando a la chica al cabo de un rato ,la chica se metio a la ducha y arreglo para volver a Hoggy.draco y harry tambien estaban listos al igual que Ali ,despues de desayunar todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos.


	29. MUSIC'S NO GOOD

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kal y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses 

MUSIC'S NO GOOD

"Cause my world stopped spinning Nothing I can do So I pray that a DJ lifts my heart The music's no good without you baby The music's no good at all The music's no good without you baby Come back to me But I know you don't need me anymore And it's no good me dwelling on the past I have to live each day" 

Terminaron las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo y la gente volvio al castillo ,incluidos lexi.nadie aparte de un grupo reducido sabia que habia pasado ,lexi no queria que nadie supiese.

La relacion de ella con Severus y narcissa era fluida ,la mujer era en extremo amable y muy cariñosa , Severus trataba pero la chica apesar de no quererlo tenia un mecanismo de defensa que hacia que nadie penetrase en ella.

Paso mas de un mes del inicio a clases y la chica trataba de mostrarse mas alegre ,su relacion con Arthur tambien habia sufrido ya que la chica tambien mantenia un muro al parecer solo con las Sydney ,lily y latiffah eran capaces de penetrar en ella.

Lily por su parte seguia con problemas en transformacion y se esforzaba en Pociones,Lexi le ayudaba explicandole los principios de la quimica muggle,eso le distraia.Todo iba bien hasta que la informacion de la muerte de los padres de lexi y de que Severus era el tutor de ella se filtro , ya llevaban dos meses con el secreto y las habladurias en la escuela empezaron.

-Ah no o sea mas favoritismos…linda la cuestion-dijo pansy en la mesa Slytherin ,Lily miro con odio a la chica

-Pansy no deberias decir eso ,la chica perdio a sus padres-replico Fred

-Por merlin fred no le defiendas…te apuesto que la chica esa provoco lastima en el director…aunque claro el es mestizo que importa si adopta a una muggle

-Nott callate,si no sabes lo quue dices-dijo Boone

-Callame Boone ,se me olvidaba que eres parte del ciruclo de hierro…seguro que no sabias que el mestizo de weasley era "nieto" del director y no te hiciste amigo de el por eso?

-Mira Nott que te de envidia que Arthur sea familiar con Snape y malfoy es una cosa ,pero que ,me metas en tu chimiculla es otra y creeme que no te lo permito y deja a Lexi en paz-dijo Boone serio

-Oh tu me lo inpediras?-pregunto pansy

_-No…yo te lo impedire Pansy…deja a Lexi en paz que si me entero que haces algo en su contra no te la vas a querer acabar..te enteras?-_Dijo Lily levantando su cabeza y mirando con furia a la chica de ojos negros.

-Oh…lily potter me amenaza?

-_No , lily potter-malfoy sweetie y la boca te queda donde mismo…Lexi esta fuera de tus limites ,le haces algo y por lo bajo tendran que recostruirte a lo muggle ,te queda claro?-_dijo lily arqueando una ceja como su padre

-No te temo Potter

-_Pues deberias Nott y recuerda mi apellido es potter-malfoy..o que acaso tanto te duele no ser una Malfoy como yo…ups sorry tu mami no se follo a mi papito sino a tu padre..que pena que mi papi lo haya raptado en su boda_-dijo lily levantandose.Pansy estaba que hervia de rabia y se levanto tambien persiguiendo a la colorina ,al ver los movimientos boone y latiffah se pararon tanbien al igual que lexi con Arthur alex y Sydney.

-Esto no se queda asi potter-grito Nott

-_Ah No?…y quien lo cambiara tu?-_dijo la chica tomando la varita por dentro de su tunica.

-Si yo…o que acaso defenderas a la sangre sucia?…es tan sucia que sus padres murieron por eso,. deberia darte venguenza no es digna de los linajes-dijo Pansy , lexi salio corriendo llorando por lo que Arthur y alex salieron tras ella ,Latiffah partio donde Snape para ponerle sobreaviso y Boone continuo ahi por si la cosa se ponia fea

-linajes?..LINAJES ME DICES,te aclaro una cosa sobre los linajes ,mi padre es harry potter ,hijo de james y lily potter ,un mestizo y mi otro padre es draco malfoy hijo de lucius y narcisa malfoy…sangres puras ambos y de las familias mas antiguas..tanto que dudo que veas contacto con muggle ,mis abuelos son weasley ,dumbledore ,prewitt y Snape ,quien es lejos el mejor pocionista de este pais.Mi papa mestizo a lo 16 años derroto a satanas y mi otro padre era hijo de la mano derecha de ese demonio y tu me hablas de linaje por ser hija de dos brujos?…eres estupida o te haces, si vas a hablar de linaje no te dirijas a mi que en mi sangre y en mi corazon tengo mas linaje que en tu puta vida podras contar..ahora RETRACTATE-dijo lily acercandose furiosa donde pansy, varita en mano-Ahora perra!

-No me retracto , Alexia es una sangre sucia y huerfana ,su suciedad mato a sus padres y si Snape la acoge es por lastima y para exculpar sus pecados de mortifago,sobre dumbledore es solo un viejo chocho ,los weasley ni parecen ser sangres pura , se comportan como muggles y sobre tus padres ,SON UNOS DESVIADOS,MALDITOS SOPLANUCA-MUERDEALHOADAS!

-_Expeliarmus_-grito lily la varita de Pansy volo por los aires-_Accio varita pansy_-la varita de pansy volo a las manos de lily-_Ahora maldita cacatua te retracta sy pides perdon o te hago un Sectusempra asi que tu decides_

-Alexia Weston es una recogida y sangre sucia y tu eres una ABOMINACION

-_Come babosa_-dijo lily apuntando a pansy y achuntandole, pansy se retorcia en el suelo vomitando babosas-_ahora Sectu_

-Srta Potter

-_Es potter.malfoy_-dijo lily en un susurro-_Profesor McTyre_.

-Me puede explicar que demonios cree que hace.

_-Yo nada , solo le enseño a nott a no molestar a sus compañeros que son menos afortunados que ella y no faltarle el respeto a mi familia_

-Y por eso le iba a hacer un sectusempra? Y la tiene vomitando babosas…dudo que ella haya podido hacer algo tan vil para provocar asi su ira.

_-Llamo a Lexi sangre sucia y…_

-Ah o sea una Slytherin hace un comentario desafortunado y ud se pone a mandar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra?..parece que se le subieron los humos sobre quien es ud , pero no se preocupe que a mi no me cuesta nada explicarselo…se va a la oficina del director ahora…conmigo

-Sr McTyre , Pansy estaba ofendiendo a Lexi y a lily

-Ud Sr boone callese que nadie le pidio la opinion ,mejor llevese a su compañera a la enfermeria mientras yo llevo a la Srta potter , luego que la srta Nott suba.-Lily partio hacia la oficina de su abuelo con mctyre detras de ella , Lily no solto su varita , mientras boone levito a Pansy a la enfermeria.Al llegar al despacho Snape hizo sentarse a lily y al profesor.

-Profesor Mctyre..lily que paso?

-La Srta Potter hechizo a la srta nott ,le hizo un vomita babosas y estaba a pto de ejecutar un sectusempra cuando la pille y no solo lo admitio ademas no se averguenza de tal lamentable comportamiento-dijo el profesor ,snape se debatia si felicitar a la niña por los hechizos e incluso haber elegido uno hecho por el para hechizar a la otra chica o retarla por haberse dejado pillar.

-Bueno…Srta potter-malfoy ,cual es su version-dijo Snape

-_Pansy estaba diciendo cosas bastantes feas sobre alexia en el comedor , y sobre ud , dijo que ahora si habrian favoritismos y cosas por el estilo ,yo y boone le pedimos que se callase y yo le dije que si la veia molestando a lexi las pagaria_

-O sea amenazo a la srta Nott, inconcebible ,acaso cree que porque su papa trabaja aqui y es hija de harry potter ud tiene derecho-pregunto McTyre , pensando que snape picaria ,lo que no recordaba era la cercania entre la chica y el director.

-Callese mcTyre y deje que Lily se explique…linda continua.

-_Gracias , bueno despues abandone el comedor y pansy me siguio detras de ella venian mi hermano , arthur ,sydney ,patrick y Lexi.Pansy dijo que los padres de lexi murieron porque tenian la sangre tan sucia como ella y quie tu la habias adoptado por lastima y para…_

-Continua

-_Y por tu pasado de mortifago y hablo mucha mierda sobre linajes y_

_-_Lily,no seas procaz

_-Sorry no pude aguantarme se que hice mal,bueno ella hablo mal de dumbledore ,me dijo que tu eras mestizo y que por eso no importaba que adoptaras a lexi y que mis padres eran unos soplanuca-muerde almohadas y que yo era una abominacion….de verdad no pude aguantarme_

-Ok Lily…te creo es muy grave todo lo que dijo,y que le hiciste-dijo Snape ,a estas alturas McTyre no sabia si habia echo bien con traer a la niña al despacho ,pudo notar cierta complicidad entre el director y la chica y luego recordo…Snape se caso con la madre de draco..maldicion.

-_Le hice un explliarmus ,un accio , un comebabosas y iba por el sectusempra cuando_

-Cuando la ..detuve…llegue y vi la la Srta Potter apuntando a la Srta nott

-Y no le pregunto que habia pasado

-Si lo hice

-Habia alguien mas Sr mcTyre

-No me fije

-_Estaba Boone ,el profesor le hizo llevar a Pansy a la enfermeria._

-Lexi escucho.?-pregunto Snape

-_Todo abuelo ,ella salio arrancando y arthur ,syd y alex la estaban buscando._

-McTyre gracias por todo ,ahora puede retirarse

-Y el castigo de la Srta Potter

-La Srta Potter-malfoy solo defendio a su familia ,y a alguien que estaba en una peor posicion que ella ,es lo que espero de mis nietos ,claro debere castigarle porque no fue la mejor accion a hacer y eso lo veremos mañana .Ahora vamos a buscar a la Srta Weston.

-Pero Sr

-Escucheme , el asunto se discutira mañana ahora debo encontrar a mi hija que debe estar desconsolada en alguna parte de este castillo gracias a los comentarios malicioso de la Srta Nott ,le quedo claro?

-Si profesor-Snape salio corriendo con lily y evan bajo refunfuruñando ,las horas pasaban y hiro con boone se habian unido a la busqueda, ya no sabian que hacer , hasta que Alex recordo el mapa del merodeador.

-Abuelo , papi nos puede ayudar

-Como

-El mapa del merodeador

-Sube y pideselo-Alex subio y le pidio via polvos flu a su padre el mapa ,este se lo paso y el niño lo abrio..la chica estaba en el bosque prohibido.

-Abuelo esta en el bosque prohibido.-dijo alex pasandole el mapa a su abuelo

-Voy para alla ,alex avisale a tu abuela lo que paso con lexi ,y a poppy ,probablemente este herida y mañana a primera hora quiero a esa estupida de nott con sus padres en el colegio.

-Ok abuelo-dijo alex , Arthur iba llegando y vio a su abuelo dirigirse afuera.

-Abuelo donde vas

-Por lexi

-Donde esta

-En el bosque

-Voy contigo

-Olvidalo-dijo Snape decidido

-Olvidalo tu que no voy..prometi cuidarla ademas es mi novia

-Ok..veo que perdere mas tiempo tratando de convencerte…ademas siendo hijo de quienes eres probablemente ya has estado aqui

-De echo no…Abre el mapa..estamos cerca?

-No de echo estamos cada vez mas lejos…por merlin lexi deja de moverte

-Mira parece que te escucho porque paro-la chica habia parado , Severus corrio hasta que la vio , unos centauros la habian rodeado y la chica estaba echa un ovillo en el suelo.Cuando los centauros iba a atacar ,severus salio de los arboles.

-Bane deja a mi hija tranquila

-Profesor Snape ud aqui

-Si vine a buscarla

-No sabiamos que ella era

-Dejala ya-dijo Snape varita en mano-Dejala ahora

-Ok, ok no sabia que era parte de tu manada

-Si lo es asi que corre la voz-bane le hizo una seña a los centauros y se retiraron ,sev corrio donde su niña con arthur de lejos.

-Alexia…Lexi

-Dejeme-dijo la chica-yo no soy su proyecto de caridad

-Claro que no lo eres

-Entonces dejeme-la chica tenia heridas en todo el cuerpo y un par de cortes ,Severus la vio y la abrazo fuerte

-Nunca me oyes, nunca.

-Porque no ah?…acaso ud no es Slytherin ,no odiaba a los muggleborn ,no fue mortifago acaso-Arthur abrio los ojos mucho penso que ahora si su abuelo se enfuerceria ni en un millon de años penso que veia lo que iba a ver ahora.Severus se separo de la niña ,miro los ojos , le levanto la cara.

-Porque ahora eres mi hija , y te amo muchisimo asi que olvida que te dejare ir alexia.-la niña lo miro y se abrazo al cuello del hombre y luego se desmayo , Arthur pudo ver como algo escapaba de ella.

-ABUELO…su magia

-Mierda..Alexia no te vayas no ahora

-Abuelo que hago

-Trae a Narcissa y traeme unas pociones revitalizadoras….ahora-Arthur corrio como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo , mientras Severus abrazo a la chica-Mi amor despierta..no nos dejes lexi por lo que mas quieras no nos dejes.-Severus abrazo mas a la chica , naricssa se aparecio con las pocimas ,draco le siguio trayendo consigo a Arthur , Narcissa abrazo a Severus con Alexia , draco le paso la pocion y Severus se la puso en los labios , la chica comenzo a tragar.El abrazo se hizo mas fuerte ,Severus abrazaba a las dos mujeres rubias ,narcissa lloraba.

-Hija vuelve…por favor vuelve a nosotros y seamos una familia-dijo Narcissa

-Ves Narcissa quiere ser tu mama y yo me muero por ser tu papa…por favor vuelve a ser nuestra hija-suplico severus con lagrimas en los ojos ,draco miraba la escena cuando vio a Arthur rezar.

-Me enseñas?

-Claro malfoy-Arthur le enseño el padre nuestro,lo rezaron juntos ,la magia de lexi dejo de escapar ,sino que paso algo rarisimo , Severus dejo escapar su magia al igual que narcissa ,iban a intentar algo que podia ser mortal para los 3…comunicar las magias ,la de Sev y narcissa eran verde y la de lexi era celeste ,dos lineas verdes rodearon con suavidad a la celeste.La celeste en vez de escapar se dejo encontrar y comenzo a fundirse con la verde , hasta que regreso a los 3 provocando una explosion ,ahi sev y narcissa se agarraron uerte y tomaron a lexi ,al unirse sus magias sin tener lazos sanguineos ni ser una ceremonia matrimonial era algo muy peligroso y si se separaban a la explosion corrian riesgo las 3 vidas…pero no se separaron , narcissa y severus se miraron y luego miraron a la chica…habia como pequeñas escarchas sobre la chica ,paso una hora y la niña abrio los ojos.

-Donde estoy?

-En el bosque prohibido amor-dijo narcissa

-Que paso?

-Te escapaste del castillo…recuerdas?-pregunto severus ,la chica cerro los ojos y vio todo desde la muerte de sus padres hasta que la encontro Severus

-Tu…tu me…tu me..tu…

-Yo te amo Alexia…soy tan feliz que hayas regresado-dijo Severus abrazando a la niña tanto que casi la ahogaba ,la chica abrazo a Severus de vuelta como hubiese abrazado a su papa-Lexi?

-Si?

-Quieres ser mi hija, mia y de narcissa?

-Pero tu eres mi tutor , lo seras hasta que tenga 18

-No , yo quiero que seas mi hija para siempre-dijo Severus anhelante ,narcissa no se metio ,sabia que el hombre hablaba por los dos.-que dices

-No me vas a dejar?

-No

-Aunque te haya dicho mortifago

-Eso da igual ahora

-Si quiero ser tu hija ,tuya y de narcissa ,pero mis papas…

-Jamas permitiremos que los olvides yo creo que ellos no se ofenderan si nos adoptas-dijo Narcissa.

-Y le debo decir papas a uds.

-Solo si quieres-dijeron ambos

-Ok…. ,como supieron

-Mapa del merodeador-dijo Arthur.

-Arthur-dijo lexi ,arthur corrio a ella y se sento en el suelo,ambos chicos se abrazaron-disculpa

-No…estas bien?

-Si..creo que si

-Sabes tienes padres grandiosos ,en el cielo y en la tierra.

-Lo se…Pa..Sev?-Dijo la chica Severus se dio vuelta

-Dime

-Yo tambien los amo-La chica se abrazo del cuello de Sev ,se iba a parar pero no pudo asi que Severus la llevo en brazos hasta la enfermeria ,Draco iba detras abrazando a su madre y de la mano con arthur.

Veo que tienes una hija muy linda-dijo Draco

-Veo que eres mi cuñado ahora malfoy-dijo arthur

-Hey,…tienes razon ,cuidadito Arthur con hacer algo que yo no haya echo  
-Dificil…no me das muchas opciones ,te casaste a los 16 recuerdas?

-17 ,pero da igual-Remato draco mientras narcissa sonreia , llegaron felices al castillo y partieron todos a la enfermeria ahi vieron a Severus atendiendo las heridas de la chica con Poppy.

-Si te duele avisa

-No soy una niña chiquita

-Ok, ok , pero yo poco se de estas cosas-Severus ponia alcohol en las heridas y luego unas pomadas para que no le quedaran cicatrices-Como te sientes

-Mucho mejor gracias ,Y lily?

-Bien..porque preguntas?

-Ella me defendio , yo sali corriendo y no se que paso.

-Le hizo un come babosas a la chica nott y iba a tratar de hacerle un sectusempra

-Que es eso?

-Un hechizo que invente en mis epocas de estudiante..para defenderme del padre de harry.

-El papa de harry ,fuiste al colegio con ellos?

-Si acaso tan viejo me veo

-No no es por eso…debo aprender mucho

-Sera facil mi niña…sabes tu me agradaste siempre.

-Enserio?

-Enserio , mira mucha gente podra decir muchas cosas pero una sola es cierta…con narcissa apenas pàso lo que paso pensamos en adoptarte ,pero tu no estabas en condiciones de que te lo propusiesemos…ahora al parecer si…estas cansada?

-Un poco…Sev?

-Dime

-Que paso en el bosque…en un minuto senti que me iba y

-Y?

-Vi a mis padres y me dijeron que uds me querian y senti como que algo me tiraba hacia abajo y cuando abri los ojos los vi a uds?

-Tu empezaste a liberar tu magia…sabes que es eso?

-No

-Liberaste tu energia magica ,si liberabas toda no podrias hacer magia aunque lo quisieras y podrias haber muerto, bueno yo te pedi que no te fueses que pararas , entremedio llego narcissa, te abrazo fuerte y ahi

-Que paso

-Liberamos nuestra magia

-Pero no es peligroso eso?

-Si..mucho ,pero sabiamos que si nuestra magia se comunicaba con la tuya sabrias que te queriamos y que no te dejariamos sola y eso paso ,las magias se fundieron y nos envolvieron…eso fue el rayo que te llego.

-Wow ,arriegaron su vida por mi?

-Y lo hariamos 100000000000 veces mas-dijo narcissa entrando-Veo que seras la princesa que Sev siempre quiso tener.

-Querias tener una hija?-dijo la chica mirando a severus

-Si…es que ya tuve un hijo ,que es draco,entonces si podia elegir iba querer una niña…como tu.

-Sabes tu te pareces mucho a draco…es impresionante.-dijo narcissa

-Enserio?

-Si?-dijo Narcissa.Severus y narcissa les contaron sus vidas con algunas reservas a la chica ,la niña los miraba feliz…ahora tenia padres ,ahora tenia una familia denuevo.Esa noche Alexia volvio a sonreir despues de mas de dos meses..


	30. TAKE ON ME

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kaai y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses 

TAKE ON ME

"So needless to say I'm odds and ends But that's me, stumbling away Slowly learning that life is O.K. Say after me It's no better to be safe than sorry. Take on me Take me on I'll be gone in a day or two. The things that you say Is it live or just to play My worries away You're all the things I've got to remember You shying away I'll be coming for you anyway" 

-Lily levantate

-_Nooooooooo_

-Allah tenemos clases

-_Noooooooooooo_

-Ademas hoy no tienes la reunion con Nott donde el abuelo?

-_Mierda_-la chica se levanto y partio rajada al baño , luego de ducharse y arreglarse vio como latiffah la miraba.-_Que pasa_

-Ten cuidado con esa cobra.

-_A que te refieres_.

-Que va a tratar de engatusarte va a tratar de engatusar a los que estan ahi ,sera como un genio malo…lo sabes

-_Lo se gracias a merlin boone tambien estaba ahi_.

-Allah eso es bueno , ella no podra mentir

-_Y si trata , que nos den veritaserum , yo no tengo problemas_-Estaban en eso cuando sintieron dos golpes en la puerta-_Quien sera_

-Espera…quien es

-Soy yo

-_Abre abre abre_.-Latiffah abrio-Hola-la niña se tiro al cuello de quien estaba al otro lado

-Hola mi florecita del desierto…princesa?

-_Papi_-lily se tiro a los brazos de harry-papi que haces aqui

-Draco me conto todo-dijo serio harry.

-_La version de mi abuelo o la de McTyre_

-La de Evan…te llevas mal con el amor?

-_Lo odio ,te acuerdas como te sentias por el abuelo…algo asi , con la diferencia que este bastardo jamas me protegeria_.

-Pero que te ha echo

-Siempre la perjudica y ridiculiza pero como sin querer hacerlo tio ,Lily entrega buenos trabajos y siempre le baja la nota.

-_Y sabes porque?…porque le puso el ojo a papito…eso te lo aseguro_.

-Ok…pero papito es muy guapo es raro que no lo miren.

-_si y a mi no me importa si la mitad de mi curso suspira por papito y estoy bien con eso pero ese bastardo no_.

-Ok…bueno vamos a desayunar y luego subiremos.

-Te quedas?

-Claro no te dejaare sola con Mctyre y los padres de Pansy

-_Boone vio todo_

-Ok Boone subira tambien , ahora vamos a desayunar?

-_Papi y Ali_?

-se quedo donde ginny anoche.

-Si?…como esta mama

-Ap te mando esto-Harry saco unas fotos que ginny habia mandando con una carta y una cajita que mando Blaise, latiffah abrio todo y vio un nuevo colgante.

-Oro…amdulillah…mira fotos nuevas , samira esta enorme.

-si

-Porque mama no viene mucho

-Porque trabaja mucho Lattifah…ya desayuno ,tengo hambre y me muero de ganas de ver a papito-dijo harry sacando a las dos chicas ,al bajar se encontraron con boone.

-Maldicion , uds tan lindas y yo sin posibilidad de nada..sino me matan Snape ,malfoy ,weasley zabinni y harry potter y con ese si que no me gustaria enfrentarme-Dijo boone al ver a las chicas que bajaban sin reparar en el sr que venia detras de ellas con las mochilas.

-Eres un genio enbaucador boone-dijo latiffah

-Puede ser pero con las chicas resulta

-_Pero no con nosotras_-dijo Lily-_te conocemos_

-Ok ok.vamos-dijo el chico abrazando a ambas niñas , detras iba harry que vio todo y carraspeo

-Que pasa-dijo boone dandose vuelta pensando que era algun compañero de clase cuando vio a un hombre de un metro 80 ,pelo corto, ojos verdes ,lentes redondos de marco fino y una cicatriz en forma de rayo-mierda…..mierda mierda mierda

-_Papi ,el es boone_-dijo Lily-Boone?-la chica vio el que joven temblaba y negaba con la cabeza_-BOONE no seas payaso ,el es mi papi..saludalo_

-Miedo no-decia bajito boone-voy a morir

-Siempre las agarra asi?-pregunto harry

-Asi como?

-Abrazandolas y..

-Si tio ,de echo nadie en el cole nos molesta ,boone tiene amenazado a todo slytherin hasta que tengamos 13 años-dijo latiffah

_-De ahi segun el estaremos en condiciones de tener citas y todo eso-dijo Lily_

-Pero que antes

-_Somos intocables_.

-Ok…-dijo harry tranquilizandose un poco ,por un segundo penso en matar al **horrendo muchacho que ponia sus pezuñas sobre su princesa y su florecita…tan pekeñas e inocentes ambas**…-hola mi nombre es harry y tu eres

-Boone sr ,patrick Boone

-Mucho gusto patrick…asi que tu cuidas a las chicas.

-Si sr , despues de las 4 cartas de amenaza el dia despues de la eleccion quedo claro que las debia cuidar y respetar y eso tengo amenazado a Slytherin y parte de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw

-Y que pasa con gryffindor

-Ah ahi las amenazas van de parte de Alex y de Arthur.,sobretodo de Arthur.

-ok..me alegro ,tu viste lo que paso.

-Si lily estuvo genial ,sera una buena duelista ,nervios de acero ,una destreza que nunca he visto le apunto y dio.Ademas esa vivora se merecia eso o mas ,pense que luego iria por el cruccio.

-No lily sabe que no debe…no quiero a mi hija de 11 años en azkaban.-dijo harry.Los 4 partieron a desayunar ,al llegar al comedor Lily se atraganto viendo a Evan conversando animadamente con draco , draco se reia con ganas ,severus todavia no llegaba a desayunar , lily y latiffah se sentaron en la mesa Sly con boone , mientras harry caminaba decidido donde su esposo ,draco no le habia visto cuando lo noto su mirada cambio de contento a felicidad.

-Mi amor-dijo draco olvidandose que el comedor se estaba llenando ,harry le abrazo y beso apasionadamente ,los alumnos miraban como plato y lily solo sonreia ,la cara de mctyre se desencajo al ver la escena en eso llego Severus.

-El parsito podria despegarse-dijo Snape como si para el eso fuese lo mas normal del mundo-Acaso no durmieron juntos anoche?

-Si y hicimos muchas cosas en la noche-dijo draco para que solo en la mesa de profesores escuchasen

-Pero lo echo de menos cuando se va...Sev acaso tu no llegas tarde ahora en el desayuno pq te quedas desayunando con tu esposa

-Iuuuuuuuuuuuu, amor no quiero imaginarme eso, mis padres teniendo .aaaaaaaaaa.

-Claro pero yo tengo que mamarme que tu y potter se hayan revolcado por todo el castillo.

-Hey Sev eso es mentira-dijo harry abrazado a draco-tu torre no ha sido tocada

-mmm es cierto…nos la podrias prestar

-Fuera de aqui par de capullos.Fue lo unico que escucho el alumnado ,no podia creerlo ,Lexi miraba entretenida mientras entraba de la mano con Arthur.-Miren llego lexi-dijo Severus enterneciendose,su cara le cambiaba de inmediato

-Sev…Sev

-Padrino?…este se enamoro.

-Voy a saludar a mi cuñada y a mi ahijado

-Vamos-dijo draco ignorando a mctyre ,es que cuando estaba harry ,draco se olvidaba del resto McTyre se sento molesto porque Draco se habia ido ,para Snape no paso desapercibido.

-Acuerdese Sr McTyre que despues del desayuno tenemos la junta disciplinaria y creame que me muero de ganas de ver a la Srta nott.

-Si Sr

-Y otra cosa…si me la permite claro

-Si…que seria

-Mi ahijado esta FELIZMENTE casado , y harry apesar de lo tranquilo que se ve es muy posesivo y dudo que a ud le convenga meterse con alguien que mato a Voldemort…ud no es rival para el.

-Yo con Draco solo somos amigos

-Si , lo se , y esperemos que ud entienda que nunca seran algo mas…ahora permiso voy a ver a mi hija.

-Su hija?

-No lo sabe ,la Srta Weston ahora es hija mia , y su apellido sera Weston-Snape.

-Pero eso es…

-Si es legal,acostumbrese-Severus se paro haciendo fruufru a laa tunica y se acerco a la mesa gryffindor ,la mesa se iba a parar cuando sev miro a Alexia.

-Como dormiste?

-Bien profesor

-Me alegro ,ya sabes cualquier cosa

-Su despacho esta abierto…y uds como durmieron.

-Muy bien linda muy bien…Arthur la cuidas

-Si profesor.

-Lexi despues de clases podrias subir necesitamos discutir algunas cosas.

-Algun problema

-No ,es algo que debemos conversar

-Ok…subo apenas terminen las clases.

-Mas tarde te mando una lechuza con la clave.

-Ok profesor-dijo la chica sonriendo

-Nos vemos , chao.-dijo Severus volviendo a su mesa.Los chicos siguieron comiendo ,Alex entro y vio a Lily.Se sento en la mesa sly ,total si habia otra trifulca el participaria.

-Como estas lil

-_Ahora bien hermanito ,sabes lo que hizo papi_

-Papi esta aqui?

-_Si debe haber salido con papito por ahi..a terminar lo que partieron_.

-Que partieron

-_Papi beso a papito delante del colegio_

-Noooooo

-_Si y papito le correspondio ,y mctyre tenia una cara_

-Todo un poema-dijo Latiffah ,Lily a que hora es la reunion

-_Mierda ahora..chicos deseenme suerte_

-Suerte hermanita

-Que allah corte la suerte de esa vivora-dijo latiffah viendo como fred la miraba , el chico sabia lo que habia pasado y reprocho a su hermana todo lo dicho.Lily se paro y miro a fred, la niña se veia herida y al niño le dio pensa verla asi , alex se quedo con latiffah asi no desayunaba sola.

-Eso es nuevo-dijo alex señalando en colgante de su prima

-Como notas cosas asi de chicas

-Solo me fijo

-Ojalas a lil le vaya bien

-Sisisisi-dijo alex no alcanzo a decir eso cuando vio a Mctyre salir ,detras de el fue boone.Lily estaba ya arriba cuando llego boone y mcTyre , luego llego pansy nott con su padre y madre y al final llego draco malfoy y harry potter ,el aire se cortaba con cuchillo y aparte de boone todos sabian el porque.

-Buenos dias ,bueno los he citado aqui para aclarar la situacion de ayer en la mañana.Las Srtas Nott y Potter-Malfoy infringieron parte importante del reglamento de conducta en Hogwarts y fue de una manera intolerable.-Dijo Severus-Ahora Srta Nott querria decirme que paso.

-Bueno ,yo estaba desayunando y dije que me daba lata los favoritismos hacia ciertos alumnos y apartir de eso Lily me ataco y amenazo-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos-luego ella se fue y yo me pare para decirle que las cosas no se arreglan con amenazas y ella me dijo que me callase y luego ella me mando una maldicion que no pude esquivar porque me quito mi varita ,si no fuese por el profesor mctyre quizas estaria muerta-mientras pansy hablaba y se refugiaba en su padre ,su madre miraba al matrimonio que estaba de la mano y cada uno con una mano en el hombro de su hija ,la niña era linda sin duda pero no se parecia mucho a ninguno de los dos hasta que vio sus ojos , los mismos ojos grises de draco ,que hubiese dado pansy por que su hija hubiese tenido los ojos grises en vez de café ,luego miro a su hija ,su copia y le dio rabia ,aunque reconocio el teatrito y eso la conforto **al parecer no es tan inutil**.

-Ok Srta Nott ,algo que agregar?

-Yo no se que le hice a lily para que me odie asi…yo quisiera ser su amiga-dijo pansy haciendo que Lily casi se levantase y le diera un par de cachetadas ahi mismo ,Draco y hary sintieron que su hija iba como resorte hacia arriba asi que ejercieron mas presion para que no se levantase.

-Bueno muchisimas gracias , Srta Potter-Malfoy podria explicarnos su punto de vista

-Claro ahora la hija de su ahijado va a hablar y todo quedara en castigo para mi hija que realmente es la victima de una vendetta absurda de una niña de 11 años profesor?-dijo pansy parkinson , Severus snape la mira casi con asco y le dijo

-Su hija hablo ,bueno la Srta Potter tiene derecho a defenderse.

-_Incluso estoy dispuesta a tomar veritaserum si eso deja mas tranquilas a las otras partes ,claro siempre cuando pansy tome conmigo_-dijo Lily mirando a su compañera de casa ,Draco levanto una ceja y harry sonrio complacido.

-No creo que sea necesario eso-dijo Theodore Nott conociendo a su hija,sabia que no habia dicho tda la verdad.

-Ok ,_entonces la srta potter-malfoy contara su version_

_-Estabamos en la mesa del desayuno cuando pansy comenzo a decir que estaba harta de los favoritismos y que ahora serian peor siendo Alexia adoptada por el director Snape.Boone le advirtio que no se metiera con ella mas que mal la situacion de lexi no tiene nada de buena.ella se rio de boone y pregunto quien la detendria y ahi le dije que lo haria yo y si la amenace con romperle la cara…a lo muggle.Luego recogi mis cosas y sali para calmarme ,pero pansy me siguio y con ella vinieron lexi ,arthur mi hermano latiffah y boone.Pansy al ver a Lexi la insulto la trato de sangre sucia ,al director de mortifago y a mis padres de…debo decirlo_

-Si debes decir todo-dijo Snape mirando a su nieta

-_Que mis padres eran unos soplanuca y muerde almohadas y que yo soy una abominacion, bueno me descontrole le exigi retractarse y no lo hizo asi que le hice un expeliarmus ,un accio ,un vomitababosas y cuando iba por el sectusempra llego el profesor McTyre y paro todo ,vio a pansy vomitando babosas y me mando aqui mientras boone la llevaba a enfermeria_.

-Ok algo mas.-dijo Snape tratando de mantenerse serio

-_Si ,que lo haria mil vecces mas si ofenden a mi familia ,para mi mi familia es lo mas importante y si alguien se mete con ella , se mete conmigo.Lexi es familia pq es hija suya y novia de mi primo_.

-Pero esto es el colmo-rugio pansy parkinson-o sea esta chica confesa que todo es cierto y ni siquiera se arrepiente.

-Si tu hija no hubiese insultado a lexi ,severus, a nosotros y a nuestra hija ,ella no la hubiese atacado-dijo harry-y si esperas que nos enojemos con ella por lo unico que podriamos enojarnos es por haberse dejado pillar.

-Sr Potter ,por merlin-dijo Severus

-Es Potter-malfoy-dijo harry tal como siempre lo hacia su hija.

-Ok ,sr potter-malfoy ,necesitamos seguir con esto…SR Boone ud vio todo , que puede decir al respecto.

-Si..bueno lily tuvo toda la razon a hacer lo que hizo,pansy partio el ataque y lily solo se defendio y defendio a Lexi.

-Claro boone dice eso porque me odia-chillo pansy jr

-Como no te voy odiar si eres una vivora.

-Sr Boone por merlin comportese como un caballero

-Para ser un caballero hay que tener una dama y aparte de lily no veo otra-dijo patrick…a harry le caia muy bien el discolo chico,a cada segundo mejor

-Ok Sr Boone , Sr Mctyre que puede decir.

-Bueno yo llegue cuando la Srta potter

-Potter-malfoy-dijeron draco y harry mosqueados.

-Potter-malfoy , bueno ella estaba a punto de ejecutar un sectusempra cuando le sorprendi ,la verdad es que pense que la Srta Potter-malfoy habia exagerado y aun lo creo ,pero esta claro que habia sido provocada cosa que yo no sabia.

-Bueno , Sr Nott ,Sra nott algo que quieran agregar.-pregunto Severus

-Si , Pansy actuo de pesima manera y entendemos que debe ser castigada , pero , estoy seguro que el exabrupto fue sin mala intencion y…-decia Theodore Nott cuando Severus snape lo corto

-El exabrupto de su hija Sr Nott provoco que otra alumna ,inocente y huerfana terminara casi perdiendo la vida , tengo una niña en estos minutos asustada de que el plantel entero reaccione como reacciono su hija, de la misma manera envidiosa y mezquina.Por su hija ,la mia casi muere y yo no puedo permitir eso.

-Lo sabemos profesor ,lo unico que quisieramos pedir en nombre mio y en el de mi mujer e hija es que no expulse a Pansy , los errores de su crianza o mentalidad son culpa nuestra no de ella y sobre su hija ,le ofresco mis mas sentidas disculpas ,en nombre de la familia.

-Su hija no sera expulsaba ,esta condicional o sea una mas de estas y si sera expulsada.Srta Nott a ud la salva tener a su padre ,que ud es joven y podra aprender ,la salva tener un expediente academico brillante.Queda condicional y sin salidas a hogsmade todo lo que queda de este año y la mitad del proximo semestre.Aparte si oigo algun comentario en contra de los muggleborn o sobre la supuesta preferencia hacia los miembros de mi familia pasara a estar expulsada…le queda claro?

.Si profesor-dijo la chica mirando con odio a Lily.

-Srta Potter-malfoy , apesar de tener todas las razones del mundo ud no debio contestar la provocacion de la Srta nott.ayudaras por un mes a hagrid y el proximo año no podras ingresar al club de duelo por un semestre…esta claro.

-Si Profesor

-Sr Boone

-Yo que hice.

-Nada ,queria decir que ud queda eximido de cualquier castigo , bueno espero no tener que vernos en las mismas circunstancias-dijo severus parandose.

-Adios profesor y una vez mas disculpe-dijo Nott dandole la mano a Severus ,mientras pansy se acercaba a su hija

-En la casa veras niña. , despues que salieron McTyre ,boone y los Nott ,Severus cerro la puerta.

-Lily

-_Dime abuelo_

-Gracias por defender a Lexi ,y por decir la verdad.

-_De nada abuelo ,ahora ella es familia y a la familia se le defiende_-dijo la niña abrazando a su abuelo-_estas decepcionado_?

-No…solo de que te pillaran..pero orgulloso que usaras mi hechizo…sabes que te tenia que castigar quisiera o no.

-_Si pero me gusta salir con Hagrid y de todas maneras no duermo temprano asi llego a dormir.papi ,gracias por defenderme_.

-De nada princesa.

-_Bueno me voy a clases_.-dijo la chica besando a los 3 hombres


	31. PERSONAL JESUS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kaai y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses 

PERSONAL JESUS

"Feeling unknown And you're all alone Flesh and bone By the telephone Lift up the receiver I'll make you a believer Take second best Put me to the test Things on your chest You need to confess I will deliver You know I'm a forgiver Reach out and touch faith Reach out and touch faith" 

-Sev , Narcissa?-…donde estan, no estan grandes para estas jugarretas?…PADRES AHORA AKI.-chillo Alexia , habia pasado mas de un mes del incidente nott ,de la casi expulsion de pansy y ahora Alexia era oficialmente la hija de Severus y narcissa Snape.Desde aquella fecha Alexia iba seguido a la oficina de Severus , pàra conocerse ,Severus la dejaba entrar al laboratorio donde a veces se pasaban horas encerrados corrigiendo formulas quimicas ,Draco y Arthur se les unian y los cuatro discutian ,daba risa porque la chica ya habia aprendido las triquiñuelas de su nuevo padre tales como el lanzado de tiza.Ese dia los visitaria antes de ir a Hogsmade con su novio Arthur y tenia ganas de hablar con ellos antes de salir

-Poca paciencia para ser muggleborn-Dijo Severus

-Tu hija…por merlin cariño , ese caracter lo sacaste de tus padres o se te ha pegado estando a lado de el-dijo narcissa señalando a Severus

-No , mis papas eran juguetones y si siempre tuve este caracter aunque severus lo ha sacado mas a flote.Ademas que llevo prisa

-Yo siempre yo-dijo el hombre , la chica se acerco y le dio un beso en la nuca y se sento en el sillon del lado y se puso un poco triste

-Pasa algo?-pregunto narcissa

-Si hoy se cumplen 3 meses-dijo Alexia

-Quieres ir al cementerio-pregunto severus

-No , no es necesario , pero igual me da pena , pensar en como paso todo , Sev , sufrieron mucho.

-Lexi vamos a discutir denuevo todo esto-dijo Severus acaricienado el pelo de la chica.

-Si , una vez mas-dijo la chica-Sufrieron o no.

-La verdad , tu padre no sufrio porque fue casi instantanea la muerte de el.

-Y mi mama

-No lo se linda…no te tortures

-No es tortura ,solo necesito saber , no me hubiese gustado que sufrieran ,la pasaron tan mal…sabes creo que nunca les di las gracias a uds por permitir que se quedaran con nosotros aqui en el castillo.

-Lexi…cariño

-Para nosotros fue un honor tener a tus padres aqui , nunca pienses lo contrario ,como es un honor ser tus padres ahora.-dijo Snape mirando a la chica con infinita ternura

-Gracias-dijo la chica abrazabndo a severus-Demonios ,me cite con Arthur y todavia no me arreglo…DEMONIOS,MADICION!

-Anda a tu cuarto y te arreglas-dijo narcissa

-No alcanzo a llegar a mi torre

-Tu cuarto aqui linda.

-Verdad…se me habia olvidado.Pero no que no estaba listo?

-Tu cuarto esta listo-dijo Severus.

-Enserio?

-Si ves esa puerta?-dijo narcissa señalando una puertita con un sol-entra.-Alexia entro a una una pieza que era parecia a la de malfoy , tenia una mini salita donde habia un escritorio modem para conectar ,en el closet ya estaba la ropa traida de la casa de sus padres al igual que la cama ,tambien estaba su estereo y las paredes partian azules y terminaban en casi rosa y el cielo se podia ver ya que tenia el mismo hechizo del comedor.En el baño habia un tocador con las cosas que habian comprado con Narcisssa y cosas de la casa de sus padres.

-Esta bellisima-dijo la chica-gracias.

-Si quieres cambiar algo-dijo narcissa

-Bromeas esta perfecta…oh mi ropa , excelente-dijo la chica sacando unos vaqueros que le quedaban a la cadera , unas zapatillas negras con barras de glitter y una polera rosa que se amarraba al cuello y tenia cadenas ,se puso todo ,luego unas muñequeras , partio al baño y se puso unos polvos brillantes que casi ni se veian y se pinto los labios con un rosa calido-Mom , ven porfavor-narcissa se paro ,la chica le habia llamado mom ,narcissa entro al baño y vio a la chica ,vestida y maquillada asi se veia mayor-como me veo

-Linda,usaras el pelo recogido o suelto

-No lo se…que crees?

-Ven sientate-narcisa cepillo el pelo de la chica y aparto unos mechones con los cuales armo unos tomates y dejo la mayor parte suelto-que te parece?

-Excelente..de verdad me veo bien?

-Que si…espera…amor puedes venir-dijo narcissa ,la chica abrio los ojos como plato , el hombre entro a la pieza ,antes vio la ropa de la chica tirada en el suelo y la vio sentada con la cabeza gacha en el baño.

-Si? Que necesitas?

-Entra y dime como se ve Alexia?-Severus se puso en el marco y vio a la chica , una señorita delgada ,sin curvas pronunciadas…muy bella con ojos café intensos y el pelo rubio,como el de narcisa.

-Como una veela-dijo Severus

-Eso me dijo en nuestra priemra cita-le dijo narcissa a Alexia y esta le bajo un ataque de risa ante el comentario.

-Si? Y como te invito a salir?

-Tu novio ,en realidad los chicos como que nos acercaron y draco con harry nos mandaron a ver a unos clientes que por supuesto no existian y al final terminamos teniendo una cita.

-Acaso al sr Snape se le hacia invitarte a salir-dijo la chica sonriendo y en tono mordaz

-Si-dijo narcissa riendose.

-Ya , Severus snape me veo bien o no?

-Te lo dije…pareces una veela.

-Gracias , ya me pongo la chaqueta y salgo , Arthur me debe estar esperando ya-la chica beso a Narcissa y a Severus , iba a tomar una parka rosada cuando.

-Salir ,con Arthur?

-Si..visita a Hogsmade ,tercer año, supongo que puedo.

-Asi no…por merlin te puedes resfriar-dijo Severus viendo a la chica saliendo asi ,Alexia se le quedo mirando sin creerlo.

-Anda linda ,aqui tengo tu permiso firmado por mi…yo hablare con Sev.  
-Ok, chao-dijo la chica bajando por las escalera.narcissa se sento con Severus.

-Porque le dejaste ir-dijo severus

-Es una adolescente ya Sev ,acostumbrate , tiene novio ,es normal que quiera estar con el , besarse un poco…tu ya sabes , has tratado con adolescentes toda la vida.

Severus recordo a las chicas desde que el habia estudiado hasta el año pasado y puso los ojos como plato…

-Se va a Beauxbatons

-Olvidalo Severus Snape,mi hija no se va a estudiar al extrangero , no lo consenti con draco no lo permitire con alexia

-Pero narcissa , las chicas aqui la corromperan.

-Sev que te preocupa…el tema sexo?

-Bueno si ,pero…

-Tu nueva hija a no es de cristal y mas importante de momento tiene un novio que la quiere y cuida mucho.

-Si tu sabes que amo a Arthur pero…

-Que

-Si saco la punteria del padre estamos fritos…Hermione salio de 7mo año

-Si se esperando a Arthur ,lo recuerdo y si es por eso Draco termino 6to año casandose.

-Ves , mi hijo casado a los 16

-17

-Y mi alumna estrella embarazada a los 17.

-Era otra epoca Severus ,ademas Arthur entro en la vida de Alexia antes qque nosotros y si sus padres le aprobaban apenas conociendole tu tendras que aprobarle mi amor.

-Pero no es un poco joven

-Dejalo hasta ahi Severus Snape…no seas anticuado , como lo haras cuando latiffah ,lily y sydney empiecen a tener citas ,sera mas o menos al mismo tiempo y..

-No lo digas

-Podrian elegir puffys para salir…o a ese chico boone

-Te pedi que no me lo dijeses…maldicion , amor me voy al laboratorio

-A que?

-Tengo unas pociones que hacer-dijo Severus.Mientras en Hogsmade Arthur andaba de la mano con lexi , iban felices de la vida paseando por las tiendas.

-Pasemos a ver a mis tios

-Ok-dijo la chica sonriendo-sabes Sev me dijo que parecia una veela ,es verdad que la primera cita de ellos fue planeada por uds y harry con mi hermano.

-Si…hey dijiste hermano

-Lo dije?

-Si , como va todo el tema de la familiaridad con mis abuelos.

-Bien , sabes me quieren muchisimo , es increible lo bien que me siento con ellos , me han dado muchisimo amor en 3 meses ,mas del que espere recibir de gente que no fueran mis padres o…

-O?

-Mi pareja ,pero nunca pense que desconocidos me quisieran asi.

-Ni tan desconocidos porque mi abuelo te conocia hace 3 años y siempre le agradaste ,incluso una vez me dijo que le recordabas a mi madre.

-Medio elogio , pero no puedo decirles ni papa ni mama

-Todo a su tiempo ,cuando te nazca lo haras…mira llegamos.-ambos jovenes entraron a la tienda y vieron a los gemelos atendiendo ,cuando vieron a su soobrino.

-Arthur Weasley en persona

-Y su novia alexia weston…sobrino menosmal quie no te pareces tanto a ron

-Sino alguien mas hubiese cortejado a esta bellisma srta

-Snape es un perro suertudo ,tiene una hija y una esposa bellisimas

-Aunque nosotros no nos podemos quejar

-Nuestras esposas son bellas

-Y nuestros hijos tambien…en que les podemos ayudar-dijeron –George y Fred , mientras la chica se reia divertida del par de gemelos

-Nada solo pasabamos a saludar y ver si han echo algo nuevo-dijo Arthur

-Vayan a los laboratorios-Ambos entraron a la parte de atras y vieron las anotaciones para los nuevos prototipos.Luego despues se juntaron con Boone y una chica de Ravenclaw en las 3 escobas ,la chica iba en 5to que andaba muy amorosita con el.Arthur era mas reservado que boone, para lo que era el tema de noviasgo ,no se andaba besuqueando por todo el colegio.

-Asi que eres la chica que adopto Snape..debe ser horrible ser hija de el.Es tan siniestro.-dijo la chica de Ravenclaw mientras boone le daba un apreton en la mano , Arthur la miro casi con odio , mientras Lexi le sonreia

-Para nada…Sev es encantador ,me cuida muchisimo y es de una ternura infinita conmigo ,con narcissa y con su familia o no arthur?

-Si , mi abuelo la lleva ,siempre nos cuido y quizo mucho…lo que pasa es que en el cole debe ser duro ,pero siniestro..jamas.

-Oh no sabia que tu eras familia con el…disculpa

-Bueno eso te enseña linda a no abrir la bocota donde nadie te llama…cualqiera quisiera tener a los Snape de padres…creeme , Arthur vamos a honeydukes , quede de llevarle dulces a los chicos-dijo alexia parandose

-Bueno Lexi , chicos nos retiramos..que la pasen bien-dijo Arthur parandose y saliendo con su novia de mano mientras la acompañante de Boone despotricaba

-Y a ella que le pico ,ni que fuese su padre real-Boone le miro horrorizado

-Sabes cariño…esto no va a funcionar , segura que no eres una puffy camuflada , me voy…que tengas un buen dia-Boone sallio en busqueda de sus amigos-Hey chicos esperenme.

-Boone y tu cita-pregunto Alexia

-Na la deje , si es capaz de decir alguna idiotez asi esta claro que no es para mi.Vamos a honeydukes..sabes Lexi te ves muy linda…si Arthur no te trata bien me vienes a ver

-No seas bestia…Lexi esta muy feliz conmigo..cierto

-mmmmmmmmmmmm , no me has dicho nada por como me arregle.

-Pero si te ves preciosa…pareces una veela.

-Papa dijo lo mismo.

-Papa?..,le dijiste papa a mi abuelo…tu los quieres cierto.

-Si ,muchisimo.

-Y a mi?

-Tambien tonto-Alexia le dio un tierno beso a su novio

-Ya dejen de contar pan delante de los hambrientos ,sabes lexi me alegro que estes sonriendo ,realmente lo extrañaba-dijo Boone.

-Si yo tambien-dijo la chica.Despues de regresar fue a su sala comun y se quedo un rato ahi para luego ir al comedor a comer , cuando iba a dormir se despidio de Arthur y paso donde Snape.Dio la contraseña y paso al despacho ,sev estaba leyendo unos documentos cuando sintio que la puerta se abria.

-Llegue

-Hola Alexia..como la pasaste-pregunto narcissa entrando a la salita

-Bien , estuvo estupenda la visita a Hogsmade les traje algo?-La chica habia comprado un regalo para sus padres-quizas no les guste ,pero como vi que tenian fotos de todos ,bueno-la chica les paso un portaretrato doble en una foto salia ella con Arthur y boone abrazados en la nieve y otra de una foto solo de ella el marco era plata con lineas doradas,Severus y narcissa la vieron y se conmovieron

-Esta la pondremos aqui ,al lado de esta de draco casandose con Harry-dijo Severus.

-Porque?

-Esa es nuestra foto favorita ,y esta tambien lo sera-dijo Narcissa-Asi que te divertiste ,estuviste solo con arthur

-No tambien con boone y una chica de 5to de ravenclaw que pronto dejamos por idiota,borde y bocafloja

-Como eso?-pregunto narcisa

-Me pregunto que tan terrible era ser adoptada por Sev,pero la calle bien callada..ya se quisiera ella tener a Sev de padre y a ti de madre..uy de acordarme de mas rabia nadie trata a mis papas asi.

-No le pegaste cierto?-pregunto Severus al ver a la chica casi enfurecida

-Ganas no me faltaron ,pero sabia que si lo hacia podiamos tener problemas con serivicios sociales.Bueno al final nos fuimos con Arthur a honeydukes y no alcanzamos a llegar ciuando boone se nos unio ,dejo a la chica botada por venirse con nosotros ,y eso que la idiota era de 5to.-dijo la chica , narcissa y severus estaban extasiados ,los habia llamado padres , habia callado a una chica mayor y les habia defendido.-puedo quedarme aqui hoy?

-Que?-pregunto Severus

-Que si puedo quedarme aqui hoy…quiero dormir en mi cuarto , aqui en la torre con uds…puedo o es muy problematico.

-No lo se linda..Sev?

-Quedate amor , sera genial que te quedes , sera la primera noche que durmamos como una familia…tienes tu pijama?

-Espera-…accio pijama y uniforme, listo..puedo quedarme?.

-Si mandare una nota a tu jefa de casa para avisarle que dormiras aqui-dijo severus que parecia niño con juguete nuevo.

-Sabes…arthur me dijo que parecia una veela ,como pap.

-Enserio?…se nota que es nieto de Sev.

-Si tienes razon…tu crees que pap me preste un libro?

-Yo no creo que tenga problemas ,pero preguntaselo tu.

-Ok..pap…Sev ,donde estas?

-Aki en el laboratorio-la chica entro y vio unas pociones rosadas.

-Que son?

-Ap…mmm no se como decirte esto.

-Dispara y ya esta..si quieres parto yo

-Ok

-Necesito 2 cosas, que me prestes un libro para leer antes de dormir y buscar un alternativo entre papa y severus,porque eres mas que severus pero me da como cosa decirte papa porque yo tuve un papa y uno muy bueno y apesar que eres buenisimo tambien..no se se me hace raro…ahora tu.

-Ya elije el libro que quieras y dime como quieras…me gusta ser mas que Sev para ti en todo caso

-Si sabes que te quiero viejo tonto

-Hey ,mocosa insolente

-Que son esas-dijo la chica señalando las pociones

-Hija…tu con Arthur…maldicion no se como decir esto

-Pap…no te preocupes ,no estoy durmiendo con Arthur…no se me ha pasado por la cabeza tampoco,como que tengo demasiadas otras cosas en mente y creeme el sexo no es prioridad.

-Bueno pero si alguna vez…

-Le dire a malfoy que me haga una pocion o ire al ginecologo o arthur se protegera..que se yo…pero porque te bajo la urgencia.

-Bueno es que te veias tan mayor y ibas a salir con tu novio

-Que es tu nieto y le conoces desde que estaba en la barriga de hermione

-Claro cuando ella tenia 17

-Por merlin-dijo la chica riendose-solo faltaba que me mandases a beauxbatons…por merlin eres muy chistoso pap.

-No suena mal eso de pap…bueno te las dejare en tu baño si la necesitas te la tomas despues de..maldicion ,no tengo edad para estas conversaciones.

-Que vas a hacer cuando lily ,sydney o latiffah vengan y te digan abuelo quiero salir con un chico o peor ,abuelito quiero salir con boone.

-narcissa me dijo lo mismo…maldicion.

-Mom es sabia.

-Si lo es…que libro te vas a llevar?.

-Que me recomiendas?

-Que buscas

-Pociones…me gustaria hacer una pocion para mutar mi color de pelo pero sin tener que teñirlo.

-Mujeres.

-Tu no querias una chica?

-Y me lo vas a tirar en la cara

-Todas las veces que sean necesarias-dijo la chica sonriendo

-Chicos quieren un te?-pregunto narcissa

-Si-dijeron ambos

-Me pongo el pijama y vuelvo-la chica salio y se puso el pijama y luego se sento con su madre en la sala ,estaban en eso cuando sono la puerta,lexi abrio y era arthur.

-Abuelita…lexi.

-Hola

-Que haces en pijama

-Hoy dormire aqui…quieres ver mi pieza

-ok-Arthur tomo la mano de la chica y ella lo llevo a su pieza-wow esta preciosa

-Si pap la hizo para mi , mira el techo tiene el mismo hechizo del comedor.

-Si..ta genial…mi abuelo se las mando…donde esta

-En el laboratorio…ibamos a tomar te ,te quedas

-Claro-Los chicos salieron del cuarto de la mano ,cuando severus miro a Arthur este se puso rojo…luego ambos chicos le dieron detalles del paseo a hogsmade ,narcissa y severus se reian.Al cabo de un rato arthur volvio a su torre y Alexia se acosto ,sus padres fueron a verle.Al dia siguiente la chica se levanto y arreglo ,luego bajo de la mano de snape al gran comedor , la chica iba feliz miro de reojo a la chica de ravenclaw y le susurro algo a Snape ,la chica de ravenclaw penso que la habian delatado y se puso blanca cuando en realidad le habia dicho que le avisara a draco que tenia la camisa manchada con chocolate.

Los mellizos celebraron su cumpleaños en las salas comunes de Sly y Gryff y aparte en la oficina de severus (la celebracion familiar) , sin darse cuenta abril y mayo pasaron delante de sus ojos.lexi ayudaba a Lily en pociones explicandole los principios basicos de la quimica ,al parecer el metodo muggle estaba haciendo buenos resultados ,las chicas estudiaban en la pieza de lexi y ponian musica a todo volumen ,latiffah eestudiaba con ellas al igual que sydney.

-esta muy linda tu pieza-dijo Sydney

-Si su abuelo se esmero.dijo lexi

-_Ahora eres mi tia…es raro es_o-dijo Lily riendose

-Si…bien raro en realidad , tienes problemas con eso…alguna de las 3

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooo-dijeron las 3

-Ahora tenemos alguien mas grande que nos ayudara-dijo sydney

-_Ademas tienes bonita ropa_-dijo Lily

-Y conosces a los chicos mas suin-dijo latiffah

-Ok…ya lily sigamos-estaban estudiando cuando entro Severus ,afuera no se escuchaba nada porque la pieza habia sido insonorizada pero adentro Kyllie Minogue sonaba a todo volumen.

-Niñas hora de comer…lexi has estuadiado algo

-Si pap ,estaba enseñando pociones a Lily.

-Abuelo podemos comer aqui?-pregunto Sydney

-_Si dejanos_-pidio lily

-Ya pero de ahi las 4 a sus salas comunes ,antes del toque de queda

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-dijeron las 4 e incluso un almohadonaso le cayo a Severus , este meneaba la cabeza ,en el colegio era respetado y temido pero en su torre 4 niñas no solo le replicaban todo sino que hasta le lanzaban cosas, un elfo domestico aparecio con la comida para las 4 chicas , para luego salir de la pieza.

-Como les fue?-pregunto narcissa

-Super bien-dijo Lexi

-Estudiamos todo-dijo Sydney

-_Me duele la cabeza_-replico Lily

-Mañana tendremos puros sobresalientes…por el profeta-termino Latiffah

-Quien me tiro el almohadonaso?-pregunto snape saliendo del despacho

-Nos

-tenemos

-que

-ir

-chaoooooo-dijeron las 4 chicas rapidamente , narcissa se rio con la respuesta

-Amor ven aqui-dijo narcissa-las chicas te superan

-Si…bastante , pero sabes ni en un millon de años me imagine mi torre invadida por 4 pre adolecesntes escuchando musica a todo volumen ,comiendo chucherias estudiando , estoy muy feliz ,Alexia se ha acercado muchisimo a nosotros.sus notas volvieron a ser las que eran e incluso a veces nos dice papa y mama.

-Lo se ,este año fue un año duro…ven amor vamos a la cama ok?

-Pero si es temprano

-Por lo mismo…por merlin..ven.

-Todas las mujeres de mi vida me mandan por merlin-dijo Severus cerrando la puerta e insonorizando la pieza.

Mientras en otra parte un par de esposos conversaban sobre las posibilidades de cambio en su vida

-Amor

-Dime dragoncito

-Quiero que tengamos un bebe…uno planeado para variar un poco

-Ali fue planeada…por ti

-Tu no quieres tener un bebe?

-La verdad no lo habia pensado pero si , ali esta muy solita sin los mellizos , y quien lo llevaria.

-Eso podriamos dejarlo al azar , ambos tomamos la pocion.

-Y si quedamos los dos?

-Mmmm lo dudo pero no se ,los tendriamos los dos creo.

-Prefiero llevarlo yo.

-Bueno…si eso quieres mi amor.

-Ya..partamos , y lo haremos hasta que quede encinta.

-Eres un ninfomano…pero te amo ,ven aqui.

-La pocion?

-Un precalentamimento

-Ok…te amo Dragoncito


	32. MATAZ

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses 

MATAZ

" cada vez que veo brincar a mi alrededor tus labios sin voz logro entender que hay sólo un beso sólo al despertar sólo un beso si esto llegase a acabar ve mis ojos mírame directo a los ojos yo sabré mentir a Dios por verte hoy verte hoy hoy" 

Lily entro a la sala a dar su examen ,primero tendria el de pociones para tener luego el de transformaciones.Draco partio el examen y se alegro de ver que su hija ponia todo su esfuerzo en el ,sabia que aprobaria ,cuando fue la primera en terminar no lo podia creer.

-_Aqui tiene profesor ,la ampolla y pergamino_.

-Ok ,se lo voy a corregir altiro ya que fue la primera , partamos por la ampolla ,el pergamino solo es el 30 si tiene la ampolla buena el pergamino tambien lo estara , haber-draco metio la solucion y la hizo interactuar con la de el ,la mezcla resulto.-Srta Potter-malfoy dejeme felicitarla por que acaba de aprobar…lo hiciste princesa,ahora puedes salir y prepararte para tu examen de transformaciones.

-_Como que me fuera a ir bien en ese_

-No entiendo el odio que le tienes a evan , el te encuentra encantadora.

-_No te voy a responder..chao_.-Lily salio del aula y se sento en el suelo a repasar transformaciones , estaba en eso cuando paso evan y vio a la chica leyendo…por merlin como la odiaba ,a alex tambien pero por ultimo el se parecia a su draco en cambio ella no , solo los ojos que cuando le miraban parecian hielo , la chica siguio leyendo como si nada,como tenia otros libros en el suelo el profesor los pateo disimuladamente.

-Oh disculpa lily…no te vi , no se como le haces para pasar desapercidiba en todas partes.**pendeja insignificante**

-_Que raro profesor ,es el primero que me hace ese comentario , a veces en todo caso es mejor pasar desapercibidas ciertas cosas…como los enamoramientos ,sobretodos cuando son como el que tienes por mi padre estupido_

-Que hace fuera de clases, estudiando en el suelo teniendo bibliotecas…

-_Preferi hacerlo aqui esperando que latiffah termine el examen de pociones_

-Sabe…no me importa , 10 puntos menos para slytherin por vagabundeo,el lugar para estudiar es la sala comun o la biblioteca no el pasillo , ud es maga comportese como tal-luego se dio vuelta y siguio caminando ,eso enfureceria a la chica por ende afectaria su examen ,evan estaba mas que satisfecho consigo mismo.Latifah salio de su examen contenta estaba segura de haber aprobado , lily le conto lo que habia pasado y latiffah le suplico que se calmase.

-Lily vas a tirar la suerte de la casa al viento.

-_Que el no me moleste_

-Que paso?-pregunto Alex

-McTyre estaba molestando a Lily

-Denuevo?-pregunto el chico-

-Si.

-Deberias decirle a papa

-_No lo hare_

-Ya vamos a hacer el examen-dijo latiffah , el examen escrito lily lo paso a ojos cerrados (McTyre no podia arriesgarse a que la chica fuese donde Snape con el examen y este le pidiese explicaciones) y en el practico le dio menos puntos de los que correspondia pero aun asi a chica los paso.Los 4 primos salieron muertos del examen , por el otro lado 3 amigos salian del examen de pociones en el mismo estado

-Tu hermano y padrino de este otro…que paso andaba animadito parece , como que hacernos hacer esa maldita pocion de memoria practicamente y ademas anotar el para que servia.

-Deja a mi padrino tranquilo Boone que por algo hace las cosas

-Y tu lexi

-La familia es la familia ,ademas anoto todos los ingredientes..no estaban tan dificil…vamos quiero ver como le fue a lily hoy

-Uhhh si eso que McTyre las traiga con ella , no me explico porque eso si ,si no la provocas lily puede ser hasta encantadora

-Creo que a mctyre le gusta Malfoy-dijo Arthur

-Sin duda y conociendo a Lily si lo ha visto cerca de su papito debe quitarlo del medio-dijo Lexi

-Si…bueno vamos a buscarles , los jovenes se dirigieron a los jardines donde se encontraron a los 4 chicos jugando con petardos,cortesia de los hermanos weasley.

-Sydney Weasley que es eso que Alex te este ganando-dijo Arthur

-Ha entrenado el capullo..tregua-la niña castaña corrio donde su hermano y lo boto-pase pociones y transformaciones…gracias por tus apuntes ,te he dicho que eres el mejor hermano que una chica puede tener.

-Si lo has echo-dijo arthur tomando a caballito a la castaña , boone se le quedo mirando ,no era como que nunca lo hubiese echo ,de echo sin que nadie lo viese la miraba bastante ,la encontraba muy linda para su edad, pero todas las primas de arthur eran bonitas ,todas con su caracteristicas.

-Como te fue a ti?

-Era un examen de malfoy

-En realidad no estaba tan dificil-dijo lexi

-Para uds no ,arthur juega con pociones desde que nacio y tu eres hija del mejor pocionista de inglaterra y tu padres biologicos eran quimicos , yo solo soy un simple mago.

-Boone puedo decirte algo ,desde el fondo de mi corazon?-le dijo Sydney tomando al chico del brazo

-Lo que quieras

-No seas niñita ,de seguro no estuvo tan dificil , ni lily se ha quejado asi.

-Anda chistocita tu hermana

-Si mucho-dijo la chica tirandole un petardo al joven.

-Lily como te fue-pregunto Arthur con Lexi al lado

-_Aprobe todo , en pociones papa se veia feliz y en transformaciones McTyre se veia picado_-dijo la chica acostandose bajo un arbol.

-Me alegro chikita…estas cansada veo-dijo Lexi

-_Si , pero prefiero descanzar aqui_.-la niña se quedo dormida, mientras sus amigos celebraban el fin de los examenes.

Los dias pasaron y con eso el año escolar habia acabado ,todos menos Lexi tomaron el expreso para volver a Londres.Al llegar a la estacion draco harry con ali les esperaban ,ron y hermione y ginny con blaise y samira ,todos los chicos bajaron ,boone se reencontro con su hermano mayor el cual lo llevaria a casa.Arthur le recordo que estaba invitadisimo a su casa y a la madriguera ,que cuando lexi fuese el aprovechase de ir.Todos los chicos iban felices a almorzar a un restorant muggle y Severus ,narcissa y lexi se les unirian alla.Por otro lado a los chicos Nott el chofer habia pasado a retirarles , su padre era un empersario y su madre no perderia el tiempo yendo a buscar a sus hijos.

Las vacaciones iban de maravilla , la relacion de Severus y lexi se afiato bastante y ella con draco parecian hermanos ,ya que no solo se parecian fisicamente sino en los intereses tambien.La chica fue a la madriguerra con boone y se reunio con el resto de su familia ,el primer mes habian viajado por europa.Lily ,alex y ali viajaron junto a sus padres a america por 3 semanas , visitaron suramerica (invitacion de pollo) y parte de centroamerica y estados unidos.sydney y Arthur iban seguido a la malfoy manor donde lexi se quedaba cuando no estaba en hogwarts.Todos los chicos habian crecido mucho pero quien tuvo el cambio mas dramatico fue Sydney que dejo el colegio no siendo tan plana pero en el verano habia..florecido ,a sus 12 años parecia de 15.

Llego agosto y con eso la partida a la madriguera , el dia 2 lexi cumpliria 14 años,Severus decidio pedirle la casa de favor a molly y celebrarle el cumpleaños a su hija alla de manera sorpresa.Arthur y Draco ayudaban en los preparativos.El dia que iban a la madriguera Severus y narcissa decidieron acompañar a la niña al cementerio.La niña llego a las lapidas de sus padres y se inco ahi , Severus y narcissa no sabian que hacer.La chica deposito las flores que habia comprado,acaricio las lapidas y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Papi ,Mami , 8 meses ya sin uds,espero que esten orgullosos de mi , aqui las cosas estan bien ,mis nuevos padres son maravillosos y me cuidan mucho ,casi dieron su vida por mi.Hoy cumplo 14 y no saben la falta que me hacen , aunque me mandaron a Severus y Narcissa , nunca estare tan agradecida como con ellos ,realmente me quieren y yo a ellos.

Espero que esten contentos conmigo y me sigan cuidando ,nunca les olvidare , ni sev ni cissa me dejaran olvidarles.Los amo con locura…los extraño con locura..uds no me olviden ,esten donde esten..ok.-la niña beso ambas lapidas , Severus le puso la mano en el hombro y la chica se abrazo a su nuevo padre.

-Sabes linda, es una pena que tus padres hayan tenido que morir para que dios me regalara lo mas maravilloso que he tenido en la vida a parte del amor de narcissa…tu , sabes que te amo cierto?

-Si.

-Y sabes que yo tambien te amo cierto hija-dijo Narcissa que tambien abrazaba y lloraba con la niña

-Si mom lo se.

-Sabes lo que dice Sev es cierto ,es una pena que tus padres hayan muerto para que nosotros te tuviesemos-narcissa miro las lapidas-Uds no han dado el regalo mas bello que nunca nadie nos podria haber dado y creanme que la cuidaremos como lo que es , lo mas sagrado que tenemos.

-Como quisiesemos compartirla con uds…gracias por dejarla-dijo Severus

-Vamos-dijo la chica-tomo de la mano a sus padres , salieron en silencio del cementerio , la chica se seco las lagrimas-ahora donde vamos

-A la casa de harry , draco quiere darte tu regalo y de ahi sorpresa-dijo narcissa , la chica sonrio ,severus beso la nuca de la chica , luego fueron donde vivian harry con draco , Lily les abrio la puerta

-Abuelos , lexi …feliz cumple tia

-Gracias Lil

-Si no es mi hermana la cumpleañera?-dijo draco

-Draco-dijo la chica abrazando a su nuevo hermano.

-Hola linda feliz cumpleaños-dijo Harry que venia con ali en los brazos

-Hola harry , hola linda-ali cambio de brazos

-Hola feliz cumple ,te tengo algo

-No tenias que molestarte-La niña le paso un dibujo en el que salian toda a familia y en el cielo los papas de lexi

-Te gusto

-Es hermoso , lo pondre en mi pieza nueva.

-Tienes pieza en la torre de los abuelos

-Si , cuando vayas te quedas ahi ok?

-Ok.

-Bueno nosotros te tenemos esto-dijo Draco ,es de parte de nosotros cuatro.

-No tenian que molestarse-la chica abrio el pakete y vio una escoba miniatura-Esta buenisima es igual a la saeta x.2..pero miniatura.

-Miniatura?-dijo harry-oh espera-harry apunto la escoba con la varita y la escoba crecio al tamaño real-ahi esta…feliz cumpleaños.

-me han comprado una escoba?-dijo la chica

-_Bueno era eso o un vestido_

-Suponiamos que esto

-_Seria mas_

-Util

-No debieron-la chica abrazo a su familia

-Ya es tardisimo-dijo Draco-ya hora de vendarle los ojos y ponerle las orejeras a la cumpleañeara.

-Que tu que?-dijo la chica

-Orejeras..escuchas

-No les entiendo…maldicion

-Ya ahora vendale los ojos amor-dijo draco y luego de hacerlo se fueron metiendo de a poco la familia dentro de la chimenea , al final draco se metio con la chica y apenas susurro el lugar de destinacion ,la chica no alcanzo a escuchar , draco se paro frente a ella y le corrio un poco las orejeras.

-Ahora linda te voy a sacar las orejeras , no abras los ojos ok

-Ok-draco le saco las orejeras y luego le quito las vendas y movio los dedos como diciendo numeros ,3,2,1

-SORPRESA!-dijeron todos los comensales ,lexi casi se desmayo de la impresion ,sus padres,su novio ,amigos del clegio ,familiares le celebraban su primer cumpleaños sin sus padres.

-Felicidades linda-le dijo draco

-De quien ha sido la idea-le pregunto la chica

-De Severus ,con mama-le respondio el joven.La niña miro a su padre que estaba timidamente en un rincon expectante.La niña corrio a sus brazos , tal como lo hizo lily siendo una niña.

-Papa…tu eres mi papa…gracias-la niña se abrazo a Severus fuerte , Arthur se acerco.

-Claro linda , yo siempre sere tu padre…pero yo no hice esto solo ,arthur ,draco y narcissa ayudaron mucho , sabes con narcissa te hicimos esto-Severus le paso un libro lleno de fotos de la familia y habian agregado fotos de lexi y fotos de los padres de ella en hogwarts , la niña no podia creerlo.

-A lo muggle lo hicieron.

-Si linda…idea de Draco-dijo narcissa

-A mi draco me hizo uno igual para nuestro primer aniversario.

-Esta precioso…gracias papa ,mama.

-De nada linda.

-Lexi?

-Arthur-la chica abrazo a su novio y el le puso una cadenita en el cuello con un dije partido,la chica lo miroyy miro la cadena de elcon la otra mitad.-Esta bellisima

-Gracias-la chica saludo al resto de los familiares y amigos ,al cabo de una hora aparto a arthur de la fiesta mientra todos los chicos volaban por la madriguera.

-Lexi que pasa

-Me encanto el dije y la fiesta y yo queria darte las gracias , me has cuidado muchisimo mas de lo que he podido desear y queria decirte

-Que pasa

-Te amo-dijo la chica mirando a su novio , este tuvo que afirmarse al arbol.-Arthur,estas bien?

-Tu me amas?

-Si , bueno si , has sido tan lindo conmigo ,no solo como noio sino como amigo ,como todo ,has ayudado a mi papa y a nosotros para que nos acerquemos…Arthur eres tan dulce y lindo como no te voy a amar...ah?

-Lexi-arthur acerco el rostro de la chica y la beso con pasion y ternura , la chica entreabrio su boca y la lengua del chico entro en ella , conociendose con la de ella , siguieron en eso hasta que les falto el aire , ahi se separaron-te amo Alexia Weston

-Weston-Snape

-Te amo…


	33. THE PERFECT DRUG

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke 

THE PERFECT DRUG

"You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug You make me hard, when I'm all soft inside I see the truth, when I'm all stupid eyed The arrow goes straight through my heart Without you everything just falls apart My blood wants to say hello to you My feelings want to get inside of you My soul is so afraid to realize Every little word is a lack of me And I want you" 

-Niña..vuelve aqui

-No quiero

-Que vuelvas te digo sino

-Sino que mama me quebraras el espiritu o la salud mental…ups too late

-A mi no me hablas asi

-Dejame-la chica subio las escaleras rapido , entro a su pieza y la cerro ,luego a su baño y lo cerro busco todo lo que precisaba , mientras afuera de su pieza su hermanito tocaba la puerta casi de manera desesperaba , llevaban casi dos meses iguales y el chico sospechaba sobre los encierros de su hermana

-Pansy..pansy estas bien

-Si fred.

-Frederick deja a tu hermana sola-bramo la madre desde afuera

-Pero mama-dijo el chico asustado

-Frederick Nott has lo que te digo

-Pansy que haces?-dijo Theodore Nott al ver la puerta de la pieza de su hija cerrada con llave ,su hijo menor tratando de entrar y la madre ordenando que la dejase sola , theodore queria acercarse mas a su hija pero ya sentia que era tarde , que no la habia salvado a tiempo y la culpa no le dejaba en paz.

-Nada con tu hija conversabamos sobre que tiene que ponerse a dieta ya ,esta demasiado gorda luce como una vaca y parece que no le gusto mi comentario que se vino a encerrar al baño…esa chica lo unico que kiere es llamar la atencion , tan debil…no se de donde lo saco

-Pansy basta ,andate de aqui y dejame que yo hablare con ella.

-Has lo que quieras , lo que es yo voy a salir

-A donde vas?

-Tengo cosas que hacer…adios-Pansy salio dejando a su esposo y a su hijo tratando de hablar con la chica

-Hijita…abreme-dentro de la pieza no se podia ver a nadie pero en el suelo del baño pansy estaba acoostada sollosaba con un puñal en la mano y sangre que emanaba de su brazo., la chica respiraba tranquilamente.Siempre que el dolor la sobrepasaba tenia su ritual de calma , cualkier objeto filoso , un poco de perfume , una parte no muy notoria de su cuerpo ,la sangre ,la punzada , y luego la verguenza ,el temor que alguien descubriese su secreto.

A Pansy su madre siempre la llevaba a ese limite ,y no lloraba ,pasase lo que pasase no lloraba , llorar no le servia para nada..La chica escucho a su padre llamarle ,miro su brazo ,en un par de dias casi ni se notaria el corte , bajo las mangas de su blusa y se paro , retoco su maquillaje y fue donde su padre.

-Si que quieres.

-Hijita ,queria saber como estas

-Bien gracias.

-Hija

-Padre que estoy bien..ademas si te importase de verdad ya la habrias parado hace rato.-la chica cerro la puerta.Theodore se fue a su escritorio derrotado,su hija tenia toda la razon , fred se quedo fuera y toco denuevo

-Abreme-la chica le abrio a su hermanito ,su amigo ,su camarada y confidente , quien curaba las heridas de los golpes de su madre ,el que la calmaba con solo una caricia.-Que paso linda?

-Mama me encontro gorda y me "sugirio" rebajar 8 kgs

-Pansy…no..esta loca

-Y lo estoy-la chica apenas era talla 40 pero su madre la queria de talla 36 aunque con su altura no deberia

-No lo estas ,eres bella solo que no lo sabes,te ves bien asi…sana

-Mama no opina lo mismo

-Que mama le haga culto al fisico no significa que tu debas hacerlo

-Para ti es facil

-No lo es…te veo destruirte cada dia que pasamos en esta casa…gracias a merlin queda poco…solo aguanta hermanita que ya volveremos a hoggy

-En donde estoy condicional

-Eso te lo buscaste solita, no veo para que pelear una guerra que no es tuya

-Me da rabia…no lo entiendes veo a lily ,veo a arthur y ahora a esa sangre sucia y son felices ,a ellos les quieren no fueron un accidente como yo.Yo deberia ser malfoy , Draco me hubiese querido igual como quiere a esos niños y no hubiese permitido que mama..

-papa te ama

-Y yo a el pero no la enfrenta , no me protegé , quizas me ama , pero necesito que me cuiden…fred solo tu me cuidas y deberia ser al reves.

-Yo soy feliz de cuidarte…pansy te amo tanto..ven aqui linda-Fred abrazo a su hermana y la consolo.

Mientras en el Ritz de Londres Muggle , Pansy parkinson se acercaba a una mesa escoltada por Evan Mctyre , su primo , el cual estaba deseoso de conocer a la bellisima bellatrix Black , la amiga de su prima y mas importante la tia de draco y amante de Lucius…bueno eso antes de que el se casase con naricssa y ella con Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Bella

-Pansy ,luces estupenda querida y quien es este atractivo mozuelo.

-Evan Parkinson…bueno se me conoce como evan McTyre , sabes soy amigo de tu sobrino…Draco.

-Pero algo me dice que te gustaria ser mas o me equivoco-dijo bellatrix mirando al joven muy entretenida y complacida..realmente guapo.

-No en absoluto ,esta tarea encomendada por mi prima ha sido…realmente maravillosa , aunque claro he tenido que soportar a esos chikillos , lo bueno es que con lily me desquito.

-No primo me dices que…

-Esperen quien es Lily?-pregunto bellatrix

-La hija de draco , colorina ,bonita , una peste…y lo mejor es que draco me cree su amigo , solo su amigo , no ve mis intenciones…por merlin quien diria que ese chico tiene malicia

-Pero la tiene..y mucha querido..deberias cuidarte..ahora tu eres gay o acaso tengo alguna posibilidad.-dijo bellatrix sonriendo seductoramente

-La verdad encantado me revolcaria contigo…eras mi heroina en la guerra , la mejor mortifaga y lejos la mas hermosa y elegante

-Pues yo les hare el cuento realidad-dijo pansy-tengo planeada mi venganza contra esos y bella tendra su revolcon contigo y tu primito si haces todo bien podras tener a Malfoy.

-De que se trata prima.

-Nada que una buena pocion multijugos no solucione pero claro si queremos bunos resultados necesitaremos una gran coordinacion ,te necesito a ti querida bella y yo tambien participare.

-Wow..Pansy me llegas a dar miedo-dijo bellatrix encantada de joderse a su sobrino y tener un buen revolcon con el atractivo joven que tenia frente a ella.

-Antes que sigamos…quiero saber que tan cierto es que eras amante de Lucius y que relacion tenias con voldemort-dijo Evan

-Con lucius fuimos amantes desde 3er año y claro el se caso con narcissa , la chica pura , Andromeda deshonraba a la familia a la par de Sirius y a mi , bueno me prometieron a lestrange , narcissa era la favorita de nuestro padre.Pero con Lucius teniamos nuestras escapadas hasta que me case con rodolphus y le fui fiel ,bueno solamente me compartio con nuestro sr pero a el no le molestaba…no para nada incluso creo que lo excitaba , saber que me habia tomado el sr oscuro , un gran honor ademas.Bueno asi que si es cierto con Lucius fuimos amantes , yo lo ame mucho , y ahora el pobrecito debe estar retorciendose en su tumba ,su esposa casada con Snape..que asco de solo pensarlo me da cosita.

-Por merlin bellatrix fuiste una de las mejores mortifagas , mataste a cuanta sangre sucia y no tan sucia se te puso por delante y te da cosita Snape…eres muy graciosa-dijo pansy riendose.

-Saben chicas…hagamos un brindis , por la venganza de pansy ,el revolcon de bella y porque tendre a mi draco mas temprano que tarde…salud-dijo evan , las chicas chocaron las copas.

Los dias pasaban con asombrosa rapidez y pronto venia el inicio del año escolar.Draco y harry iban por su cuarto hijo ,pero a pesar de los esfuerzos harry parecia no quedar embarazado , y eso que las otras veces no habia sido dificil.

-Creo que como nos pusimos de acuerdo ahora no nos resulta Dragon

-Na , esto demora generalmente lo que pasa es que tuvimos suerte la otra vez.No te estreses ok mi amor.

-Ok amor-dijo harry revolviendose en la cama , estaban en eso cuando una lechuza llego y deposito una carta para Draco.-Que es amor?

-Una carta , de evan.

-Y ese que mierda tiene que andar mandandote cartitas.

-Celoso cariño

-No…bueno si un poco , pero es que el quiere contigo

-Estas loco como..el no me ve asi , es como ron te ve a ti

-No ron no me mira con ojos de carnero degollado , incluso los chicos lo comentan

-Amor..ven aqui-Draco abrazo a su marido-aunque el quisiera yo solo tengo ojos para ti…porque te amo , por merlin ni en nuestro noviasgo tuviste muchos celos ,los tendras ahora?

-En el colegio nadie supo de nuestra relacion hasta que fue tu cumpleaños y de ahi nos casamos y la gente en teoria respeta eso…ahora ese evan , te tiene todo el dia…que se aguante que en las vacaciones seas mio , estes conmigo y tu familia.

-MI leoncito ,sabes celoso te ves precioso , y que te amo…incluso vamos a tener otro bebe…jamas te engañaria y jamas te haria daño , pero evan es mi amigo y lo debes aceptar lo sabes no?

-Si …ya no quiero hablar de ese

-Harry

-Amigo , prefiero que vengas aqui y darte unos besitos

-OK-dijo Draco metiendose en la cama con su marido-Cuando cree que sabras.si estas embarazado o no

-Siempre lo he sabido desde la concepcion ,me he sentido raro , pero por lo gral al mes cuando hay vomitos o cuando me hago los test pack pero para eso debo tener 2 semanas y el ultimo que me hice fue ayer y salio negativo…sabes no debemos estresarnos ni obsesionarnos , hagamoslo cuando queramos ,si quedo bien ,sino siempre se puede adoptar.

-Es cierto , cuando te volviste tan maduro y sabio?

-No lo se , solo se que te amo dragoncito-dijo harry mirando a su marido , habia cambiado tanto con los años y aun asi para harry era el ser mas hermoso que habia conocido (sin contar a sus hijos), el rostro angular era mas duro , los ojos ya no eran hielo sino mercurio , su cabello que caia desordenado dandole un toque juvenil,el cuerpo de draco tambien habia cambiado su espalda era mas ancha y los brazos fuertes , un poco de vello pero tan blanco que no se veia solo podia tocarlo.

-Amor ,amor que haces?-dijo Draco sacando a harry de sus pensamientos

-Que?

-Que que hacias leoncito

-Nada ,solo te miraba…miraba como has cambiado en estos 16 años…wow llevamos la mitad de nuestra vida juntos.

-Si pero te amo desde hace mas tiempo del de que no…te he amado mas de la mitad de mi vida…hermoso -Draco se monto sobre tu marido y empezo a besarle con suma ternura , no alcanzo a darse cuenta cuando harry empezo a quitarle la ropa ,pronto estuvieron ambos desnudos amandose , como siempre lo hacian ,aunque desde hace un tiempo harry hacia de pasivo en pro de embrazarse ,draco era delicado con su esposo , a rato paraban a mirarse , draco siguio adelante y comenzo la danza amatoria , harry jadeaba bajo el peso de Draco , mientras draco besaba a su marido mientras le embestia ,se amaron con lentitud y ternura disfrutando del uno y del otro en cada segundo ,no tardaron en venirse casi a la par , Draco cayo sobre harry sin salir de el, harry acariciaba la cabeza de su amor.Luego de salir de harry draco se quedo dormido en sus brazos.Mas tarde despertaron por como sonaba abajo , los niños estaba volando , Lily y Alex le enseñaban a Ali algunos movimientos , Harry se puso los lentes y vio a los chicos , busco su camara y empezo atirar fotos , luego vio a draco durmiendo y le tomo otras a el tambien mientras dormia…hace un tiempo que harry habia desarrollado una pasion por la fotografia ,fuese muggle ,digital o magica , tenia todos los tipos de camara e incluso estaba en una academia de artes donde estaba cursando la carrera de fotografia ,Draco sintio el flash y desperto , vio a Harry tras el lente..Amor que haces?

-Adelantando la tarea , mira a los chicos-dijo harry desde la ventana , lily volaba de la mano con ali y alex iba cerca

-Soy tan feliz…ya me voy a duchar…vienes?

-Es una invitacion?

-Si tu quieres-draco metio a harry a la ducha , luego se vistieron y bajaron a hacer el desayuno.-Niños…waffles.-los 3 chicos bajaron de las escobas y se fueron corriendo a la cocina.Luego Draco les probo los uniformes a sus hijos , Alex habia crecido 8 cms y los pantalones no le quedaban al igual que los zapatos y el pelo le habia crecido bastante , por otro lado Lily ya era una Señorita las caderas estaban acentuadas y se estaba desarrollando ,ademas habia crecido 5 cms.

-Mi amor ,creo que vamos a tener que comprar uniformes nuevos , aparte de los utiles-dijo harry

-Bueno , vamos a callejon Diagon…quizas Mione nos quiera acompañar.

-Yo la llamo-dijo harry , mientras Lily miraba a su padre.

-Que pasa linda?

-_Nada , solo que soy feliz de estar aqui , no se si quiero volver a Hoggy_

-Pero mi amor…ya veras que en hoggy la pasaras bien…ya vistete.

-_Estoy vestida papito ,solo me faltan los zapatos_-la niña tenia una mini de jeans y un top que dejaba ver su ombligo

-Asi?-dijo Draco atragantandose

-_Si asi…ropa muggle recuerdas_?

-Pero ,se te ve el ombligo , y la falda esta corta y no sikiera tiene basta

-Draco asi se visten las chicas-dijo hermione que venia con su hija ,Sydney lejos era la mas cambiada ,tenia 8 cms mas , y resulto ser curvilinea.Sydney vestia una faldita corta tableada y una polera halter.Hermione fue con las chicas de compra mientras Arthur con alex veian su uniforme ,Arthur ademas tendria que comprar una tunica de gala para los bailes de ese año , luego de las compras pasaron a comer al caldero choreante , Arthur entro con Sydney , cuando un chico se le acerca.

-Hola Amigo

-Boone que haces aqui

-Lo mismo que tu comprando la ropa y los utiles ,oye quien esa chica con la que entraste acaso tu y lexi

-Boone podrias ser mas tointo-dijo Sydney acercandose-soy yo..syd

-Wow y cuando te salieron esos-dijo el chico mirando el pecho de la chica

-Boone-dijo la chica

-A no ahora si te mato-dijo Arhur

-Ya ya disculpa…como ha estado el verano?

-Bien…porque no te sientas con nosotros

-Con quien mas andas

-Mi mama , lily ,alex , ali y draco con harry

-Ok…lily no esta asi de buena,cierto?

-_No lo se boone juzgalo tu mismo_-dijo la chica sonriendo con su hermano

-Estas preciosa-dijo Boone tomandola en brazos-has crecido mucho , este año mi trabajo sera peor..hola alex

-Saludos boone , vamos a sentarnos-alex tomo de la mano a su hermana y boone se quedo atras

-Por merlin…este sera un año dificil-dijo boone cuando sintio dos manos en su hombro se dio vuelta y vio a harry y draco mirandole

-Asi que Boone que hacias?-pregunto harry

-Mirabas a Lily…recuerda que esta-dijo draco levantando una ceja

-Si se fuera de mi alcance…pero soñar no cuesta nada

-Payaso-dijo draco sentandose en la mesa con boone.Los chicos pasaron la tarde en el callejon Boone babiaba por Lily pero sobretodo por Sydney ,que se veia mayor ,cuando salieron las 2 chicas iban adelante y muchos compañeros le miraban boquiabiertos , harry y draco no podian creerlo y hermione solo se reia en medio de los 2 hombres

-No ven que son chicas-decia draco

-Mira a ese baboso…DEJA DE MIRAR A MI HIJA IDIOTA-dijo draco , las niñas adelante se reian y conversaban.Luego de comprar lo utiles todos volvieron a sus casas , la proxima semana volverian a Hogwarts.

En la mansion Nott pansy hacia su baul feliz , cuando su padre entro a la habitacion de la chica.

-Hijita

-Papa…que necesitas?-dijo pansy sin dejar de meter ropa en su baul

-Tienes todo lo que necesitas para Hogwarts?

-Si , algo mas?

-Hija , para y sientate conmigo-la chica se sento en su cama y miro a su papa , los ojos de la chica no npodian star mas tristes ni que llorase-Espero que sepas que te amo mucho

-Aja

-Y que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti

-Gracias

-Hija tiene que ser asi nuestra relacion?

-Papa , no lo tomes a mal ,yo te amo pero

-Pero…

-Yo no soy feliz aqui , y tu no me la haces mas facil papa , no quiero volver aqui nunca mas ,no mientras ella este aqui , papa no puedo mas.

-Ella no te hara mas daño

-Siempre prometes lo mismo y nunca se cumple…ella me odia

-No te odia..ella es asi

-Papa…

-Hija yo te amo por los dos…te tengo un regalo-Theodore saco una tarjetita-es una tarjeta de credito ,ahora podras comprar lo que necesites sin tener que ir con tu madre…Por merlin pansy estas tan bella.

-Ella no lo opina asi

-Pero yo si y dudo que sea el unico…espero que algun dia puedas perdonar al debil de tu padre…ven aqui-Nott abrazo a su hija-El dia que partan yo los ire a dejar ok?

-Enserio?

-Te lo prometo-Pansy sintio felicidad como hace mucho no sentia


	34. DICE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke 

DICE

"I was crying over you I am smiling I think of you Where your garden have no walls Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell Nothing can compare To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me Nothing can compare To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me I was crying over you I am smiling I think of you Misty morning and water falls Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell Nothing can compare To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me" 

Llego el dia de la partida a Hogwarts , Theodore nott cumplio su promesa y llevo a ambos chicos , en la estacion se encontro con harry y draco , espero que los chicos subiesen al tren y este partiese , harry vio a Nott y busco a pansy , para su sorpresa no la encontro.Theodore se acerco a Draco que estaba al lado de harry

-Hola-dijo Theodore

-Hola , como estas?-pregunto draco

-Bien…

-Necesitas algo?

-Si , queria saber…

-Gracias-dijo draco , mientras harry se alejaba un poco de ahi para darles algo de privacidad, Nott lo miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza

-Que?

-Que gracias , fuiste vital para lograr que con harry estuviesemos juntos , sin tu colaboracion no hubiesemos podido salir…tu vida con…

-Miserable…Pansy no…queria pedirte disculpas ,por lo que dijo mi hija ,por desgracia mi niña quiere cumplir las espectativas de su madre

-Se lo que se siente

-Quisiera pedirte que la cuides ,se que mi hija no es facil ,pero la vida que ella ha tenido no ha sido facil , yo no he sabido protegerla del veneno que le tira su madre..solo porque es hija mia y no tuya.

-Nott , no deberias

-Es la verdad Draco …no digo que Pansy no me quiera , pero yo no soy tu y mi hija paga todo eso.

-Maldicion Nott y porque no te separas

-Porque apesar de todo la amo y creo que puede cambiar

-Puta madre , Nott en el fondo siempre fuiste derecho conmigo y hasta me ayudaste , nunca podre agradecerte suficiente…cuenta con que ayudare a tu hija en lo que pueda ,en lo que me deje.Sabes el primer dia de clases cuando supe que estaba me aterre , es una Slytherin de tomo y lomo ,tu hijo en cambio es compasivo ,sabes me recuerda a ti.

-Si Fred es asi , gracias a dios el no ha sido tan contaminado ,bueno el no se deja contaminar por Pansy…en cambio mi hija…bueno eso no importa..gracias e insisto disculpa por las acciones de mi hija para con la tuya.

-Eso esta en el olvido…cuidate Nott

-Tu tambien malfoy…perdon Potter-Malfoy-Draco solo atino a sonreir ,harry miraba la escena de lejos con su hija a caballito , su hija comia un helado de frambuesa con chocolate y no lo dejaba chorrear.

-Mi amor ,que queria Nott

-Conversar…y nuestra muñequita para variar tomando helado

-No me retes papito..te amo

-Ya…yo tengo que irme a hoggy

-Pero andate mas tarde amor-dijo harry

-Si almuerza con nosotros

-Ok…vamos-dijo Draco , mientras en el expreso , Sydney era practicamente acosada por la poblacion masculina , Arthur estaba loco con el asunto

-Wow Arthur ,quien era ella , mijita-mijo Sebastian un compañero de Arthur

-Mi hermana ,la conocieron el año pasado

-No se veia asi el año pasado-respondio Hugh

-Callate..syd te quedas conmigo ,en este vagon-dijo Arthur.

El tren siguio avanzando y Pansy solo sonreia ,era feliz de volver a su hogar ,fred iba con ella le estaba haciendo cariño cuando vio una herida.

-Pansy que te paso?

-Aqui..nada me debo haber dado con algo y ni cuenta me di…soy tan feliz de volver

-Si yo tambien-Fred pensaba en que ese año kizas lily si le daria la hora , el pensaba en la chica y sabia el pq ella le rechazaba.Al llegar al hogsmade todos se bajaron , ni syndney ,lily o latiffah tuvieron que cargar sus baules para eso estaban los chicos de 3ero , Pansy iba bajando cuando Stefan Rickman tomo su baul.

-Una chica asi de linda no deberia cargar su baul , yo lo llevo-dijo el chico guiñandole un ojo , Pansy quedo desconcertada y se puso roja-Mi nombre es

-Si se quien eres , eres Stefan Rickman capitan de Slytherin…mi nombre es

-Pansy Nott , lo se..te ayudo-dijo el chico mientras llevaba su baul y el de la chica , Fred solo miro la escena y sonrio

-Ojalas esto te ayude hermanita-Fred tomo su baul y lo llevo , adelante iban boone con Arthur conversando detras de las chicas cuando alguien cubrio los ojos de Arthur.

-Me extrañaste?

-MUCHISIMO-Arthur no veia a Lexi en dos semanas casi y la extrañaba , se dio vuelta y ahi estaba con su falda escolar , la blusa un poco abierta y unos mechones rojos-Y tu pelo

-Papa me ayudo , hicimos una formula , mira-la chica movio la cabeza de un lado al otro y los colores desaparecieron-es una variacion del hechizo glamour.

-Buenisimo.

-Lo se…vamos..hola Boone

-Puro amor para arthur pero al pobre boone.

-Calma…como estuvo el viaje

-Movidito , Syd ya tiene club de fans-dijo Boone provocando que Arthur se pusiese del color de su pelo

-Bueno que puedo decir tu hermana este año se hara notar.-dijo Alexia

-Pero si es pekeña todavia-dijo el chico

-Quizas amor ,pero no se ve de la edad que tiene…no te preocupes y que yo la cuidare ok?

-Ok..-Los chicos llegaron al castillo , y luego de acomodarse empezo la seleccion de casa ,Severus vio a toda su familia ahi y se sintio feliz.Vio a lily ,latiffah en la mesa de su alma matter , luego a Arthur tomado de la mano con Lexi ,y alex conversando ,luego vio a sydney con ellos ,vio a su nieta , habria que mantener la poblacion masculina a raya , Draco estaba a su lado…**Para tener un año de casado te gastas dos hijos bellos como la madre , nietas bonitas y nietos geniales** ,hasta miraba a boone , **ese capullo igual ha cuidado a los chicos**

-Padrino en que piensas?

-En lo diferente que es mi vida a lo que pensaba que seria

-Y es mejor o peor

-Muchisimo mejor que todos mis sueños juntos ,sabes y es gracias a ti , tu me has ayudado mucho hijo

-Yo no he echo nada , todo lo que tienes es porque te lo mereces padrino-dijo Draco mirando las mesas , Evan estaba al lado y miraba pero no escuchaba nada.

-Han llegado grandes tus sobrinas e hijos-dijo Evan

-Si es increible lo mucho que han crecido ,aunque Mione me explicaba que en esta edad y cuando son bebes es cuando los chicos mas cambian.

-Te veo muy interiorizado

-Debo estarlo , ser padre de tres te ayuda..aunque

-Aunque

-Quizas pronto sean cuatro , con harry estamos buscando un cuarto bebe ,que sea planeado para variar.

-Como eso?

-Los mellizos fueron accidente en teoria , harry se habia bebido una pocion sin saberlo y quedo embarazado a la primera y para Ali yo me la tome pero no le dije que era hasta estar seguro y ahora lo planificamos

-O sea harry o tu

-No…harry lo llevara pero no pasa nada todavia por mas que…bueno tu sabes

-Si , claro que lo se-dijo con un dejo de rabia evan , no podia ser evidente-te llegaron mis cartas?

-Si , eran divertidas , aunque a harry no le hacian mucha gracia

-Es celoso?

-No mucho , igual agradable ,llevamos 16 años juntos ya y aun se pone celoso…adorable-dijo draco enamorado.El banquete termino y los chicos se fueron a sus salas comunes , Lily iba con latiffah cuando se tropezaron con pansy.

-Disculpa-dijo latiffah , mientras lily la ignoraba olimpicamente

-No hay problema-respondio pansy

-chukram-latiffah partio a la pieza ,pansy no supo porque no le habia atacado ,quizas por la actitud de la chica ,pensandolo bien nunca la habia notado del todo.Pansy siguio caminando hasta su dormitorio ,al llegar vio una nota…**_ERES MAS BONITA DE LO QUE RECORDABA , ESPERO VERTE MAÑANA…S.Rickman_** , pansy no podia creerlo ,no se hizo ilusiones ,penso que podia ser una broma cruel…la vida dde pansy era una broma cruel segun ella ,asi que se acosto en su cama.La chica tenia una habitacion individual.

Las primeras semanas pasaron , Lily entro a su segundo año mas desanimada que cuando ingreso por primera vez a Hogwarts ,lo unico que le gustaba era el Quidditch. , llego la clase de transformaciones este año Slytherin tenia con Gryffindor ,el profesor McTyre llego de peor humor que en años anteriores.

-Queridisimos alumnos ,para este año he decidido que todo se hara en parejas pero claro las parejas las he de elegir yo , pueden ser de la misma casa como de casa distintas.Partamos ,cuando nombre la pareja se sientan juntos por favor…haber….

Alex Potter con Latiffah Zabinni , Michel Johansenn con Lita bennet-el profesor estaba dando las parejas cunado miro con malicia a Lily-Lily Potter

-_Potter-malfoy_

-Disculpe

-_Mi nombre profesor es Lilian Potter-Malfoy , asi sale en las listas_

-Yo no sabia que se usaban los dos apellidos

-_Cuando llevan un guion central pasan a ser uno solo…que acaso no lo sabia profesor_-dijo la chica Mordaz

-Que paso Srta ,quiere volver a perder puntos para su casa como el año pasado

-_Que yo sepa profesor l o unico que he echo es corregirle como me llamo a mi y a mi hermano , si ud no entiende su hoja de asistencia_

-No sea insolente

-_No lo estoy siendo profesor…solo le pido ser llamada por mi nombre ,el que me dieron mis padres…los dos_-dijo la chica sonriendo triunfante

-Ok..Lilian Potter-Mafloy a ud la pondre con el Sr Nott ,haber si este año aprende algo…vaya y sientese con el-Lily tomo sus cosas y se fue a Sentar al lado de nott.

-Hola lily

-_Hola Nott_-dijo la chica , el muchacho se sonrojo cuando se encontro con los ojoss grises de la chica.

-Sabes tienes los mismo ojos grises de tu papa ,pero es idea mia o tienen algo de verde

-_Si…bueno que hay que hacer_.-dijo la niña rehuyendo al chico

-Transformar al ratoncito en una copa…y escribir un pergamino.

-_Ok…dejame intentarlo_-la chica dijo el hechizo y con un movimiento de varita el raton se tranformo en una copa peluda-_una copa kitsch_

-Que es Kitsch

-_Un stylo…recargado al borde de ser ordinario…es algo muggle_

-Tu convives con cosas muggles

-_Claro ,apoco tu no_

-No…mama no nos deja …dejame intentarlo a mi-dijo Frederick-fredericck hizo el movimiento y la copa se armo pero con una cola de cristal.

-_Bonita…ya dejame a mi_-la chica sonrio la clase al lado de Fred estba siendo divertida, relajo un poco la muñeca , djo el conjuro y la copa resulto-_mira me resulto_

-Ya explicame como lo hiciste para que lo anotemos-dijo eso cuando Evan se acerco

-Sr Nott lo felicito veo que logro el hechizo

-De echo no…Lily lo hizo

-Ap..pero no esta completo…falta el agua-dijo McTyre tratndo de buscar un error.

-_En ninguna parte dice que deba haber agua_-respondio Lily

-Sabe muestreme como lo hizo-Evan tranformo la copa en raton-Lily hizo exactamente lo mismo pero la rabia blockeaba un poco su magia ,salio la copa pero en vez de ser transparente era roja-Veo que no le ha resultado…acaso se siente intimidada por mi Srta Potter-malfoy ,o cree que todo sera mas facil para ud por ser hija de harry potter , cree que solo porque sus padres son magos famosos y heroes de guerra ,lleva la magia en las venas-dijo el profesor casi susurrando cerca de la chica-porque hasta en las mejores familias han habido Squibs , ahora porque la copa no es transparente?

-_Para nada…decidi darle color , se ve mejor asi_

-Acaso es diseñadora que decide darle color a las cosas cuando la explicacion es otra , yo la quiero transparente , no roja ,ni azul ni de ningun otro color…ojalas no tenga problema para hacerlo delante de toda la clase o acaso tiene miedo…temes decepcionar a tu hermano y a tu padre-lanzo venenosamente hacia la chica y solo para ella ,Lily miro a su profe con tal odio que la copa estallo ,la clase se quedo paralizada concentrando la atencion a la chica de ojos grises y a evan le entro un pocco de susto , nunca habia visto que algo asi pasase ,ni se lo esperaba ,quizas lo que decian era cierto ,que la magia de los chicos era mayor qque la que deberian tener, alex se dio vuelta de inmediato y corrio donde su hermana , ya habia pasado una vez lo mismo y sabria como controlarle sin que nada pasase a mayores.

-Lil respira

-Sr potter-dijo McTyre tratando de ordenar algo y siendo ignorado olimpicamente por el chico , lily lucia enssimismada casi dentro de su mundo mientras su hermano le hablaba

-Lil no escuches nada que no sea mi voz y respira…calma

-Sr Potter vuelva a su asiento –dijo el hombre viendo como ya no tenia control de la alumna ni de la clase

-Olvidelo profesor…-dijo el chico desafiando al profe , los ojos verdes de Alexx refulgieron de rabia y luego cambiaron a amor infinito para su hermana que salia de su ensimismamiento-Lil sigue asi..eso linda….estas bien?

-_Si…la copa?_

-Mira que no ha pasado nada…reparo-dijo alex apuntando la copa ,para que volviese a ser la misma-ves…

-Sr potter-dijo por tercera veszz el profesor esperando que Alex le atendiese , no se espero que este lo mirase con desden y le respondiese

-Mi nombre es potter-malfoy Sr McTyre…Lil sientate y sigue con el ejercicio , a la salida hablamos

-Gracias-dijo la chica , fred le paso el pergamino

-Revisalo-dijo el chico siguiendo su mision de distraer a la chica , apenas habia escuchado lo qque le decia McTyre a la chica pero se noto que era algo feo para descontrolarla asio

-Han perdido 10 puntos cada uno-dijo McTyre

-Estupido bastardo-dijo entre dientes Alex.

-Asi hiciste el movimiento de varita?-pregunto fred

._Si aflojando la muñeca…ves_-le dijo la chica mostrandole el movimiento de muñeca

-Haber muestrame-dijo Fred tranquilizando a la chica , casi todo el curso estuvo pendiente de como lo hacia , lily logro hacerlo.Evan no la acoso el resto de la clase una es que le odiase y otra distinta es que pensase matarle.Al terminar Alex agarro a Lily y se la lllevo al escritorio de su papa , ya sabia en que terminaria esa emanacion de magia y esperaba llegar a tiempo

-Papa…mierda contesta-decia el chico mientras el celular repicando.-un poco mas linda y llegamos donde papito…-el chico se pparo frente a la puerta y dijo Lion Prince , alex entro cuando su papa contesto

-Alo Alex

-Papa adonde estas

-Caminando hacia mi despacho , te noto preocupado

-Ven ahora a tu despacho necesitaos hablar

-Me iba a reunir con evan , para corregir unos trabajos

-Deja al gilipollas que el tiene que ver en nuestra conversacion , te espero que no quiero volarme la proxima clases-le dijo el chico muy serio y recostando a Lily que al cabo de un rato se quedo dormida.Draco entro a su despacho mientras Evan casi le gritaba parara que se vieran , alex vio a su profe acercarse y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le cerro la puertas en las narices.

-Alex eso ha sido grosero

-Cuando te cuente lo que paso en clases me vas a entender…es lo minimo que podia hacer

-Que paso con eso de saludar a tu papa antes de regañarle

-Hola papito-dijo el chico abrazando a su padre

-Y Lily?

-En tu recamara..durmiendo

-Que mierda paso, porque tu hermana esta durmiendo

-Lily quebro un vaso en clases mientras discutia con ese bastardo que llamas su magia?

-Insisto…y?

-Sin usar la varita

-QUE

-Lo que oiste papa sin usar la varita…como que dreno magia , es la segunda vez que la veo descontrolarse asi y las dos veces ese bastardo ha estado involucrado…

-Que paso?

-Primero discutieron porque el nos dice potter y tu sabes como es lily..que ella es potter-malfoy , etc etc , bueno eso lo encabrono y la sento con Nott , ahi ambos comenzaron a trabajar

-Nott le hizo algo

-Nott, ese no mata una mosca , no, empezo a converzar con ella ,casi a distraerla , el tema era que teniamos que conjurar algo , bueno el asunto es que Lily lo logro y cuando McTyre le dio el credito a Nott ,este dijo que el no lo habia echo sino lily y obviamente McTyre la empujo y empujo hasta que la boto…papito , el odia a Lily…desde el dia 1 y se la hace de cuadritos

-Pero ella nunca me ha dicho

-Lily decirte algo?…cuando lily ha dicho algo ,pero esto la esta afectando de verdad cree que no es una buena bruja…Estoy preocupado.

-Si es asi como me dices ,es para preocuparse…yo hablare con Evan , tambien traere a poppy para que revise a tu hermana como precaucion ok?

-Ok

-Vienes al almuerzo para aca y si Lily despierta almorzamos los 3

-No tienes que almorzar con Evan?-dijo Alex mosqueandose un poco ,su papa noto la actitud de su hijo , si no fuese que estaba asi por defender a su hermana.

-Alexader , yo amo a tu padre y mi deber es estar con uds , ademas prefiero estar con uds que con Evan…vente a almorzar aki..solos los 3 ok?

-Ok papito…me haces mi

-Si…puedes ubicar a madam

-Si –draco le paso el pergamino-Aqui esta..anda


	35. A PAIN THE I'M USED TO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke 

A PAIN THE I'M USED TO

" There's a hole in your soul like an animal With no conscience, repentance unknown Close your eyes, pay the price for your paradise Devils feed on the seeds that are sown I can't conceal what I feel, what I know is real No mistaking the faking, I care With a prayer in the air I will leave it there On a note full of hope not despair All this running around, well it's getting me down Just give me a pain that I'm used to I don't need to believe all the dreams you conceive You just need to achieve something that rings true" 

Draco se quedo un largo rato observando a su hija hasta que Madam Pomfrey llego rapidamente.

-Que le paso a mi lily.?-dijo la medimaga

-Por lo que me dijo Alex parece que libero un poco de magia en clases , llego a romper una copa y que le dio sueño cuando llegaron aqui terminada la clase.

-Continuo la clase y luego vino para aca…ella debio salir inmediatamente despues de calmarse…supongo que Alex la calmo

-Si…como lo supo

-Por el vinculo que comparten , con quien estaba en clase

-Con evan

-Tu hija no estima mucho a ese profesor ,esta es la primera vez que le pasa.

-No…la segunda ,el año pasado discutio conmigo y paso.

-Haber dejame revisarla-Poppy vio a la chica durmiendo ,con su varita empezo a envolverle , la niña no tenia intenciones de despertar.poppy, trato de extraer el recuerdo pero la niña no lo permitio.-Tu hija salio igual de testaruda como tu , debe despertar a mas tardar en una hora.

-Ok…es normal la liberacion de su magia

-Para nada y menoss que la dirija ,debio frotar libre pero tu hija la dirigio , agradescamos a Merlin que su nivel magico es mayor al de una niña de su edad, pero en ningunn caso es recomendable que la libere asi,deberia descanzar todo el dia y tu hablar con ese profesor de 3era y ver que paso con tu hija.

-Tienes razon hablare con Evan…gracias madam

-Nada que agradecer….sabes que quiero muchisimo a tus hijos ,mas que mal los traje al mundo…draco algun dia me tutearas

-Realmente lo dudo-dijo Draco-pero siempre agradecere como nos ayudo a harry y a mi y ahora a los chicos.

-Uds me gustaron siempre como pareja-Poppy salio y Lily lentamente comenzo a despertar.

-_Donde Estoy_

-Hola princesa

-_Papito…que hago en tu pieza?_

-Te quedaste dormida…que paso en clases?

-_Nada ,me agarre con tu amigo , insiste en decirme potter y no potter-malfoy , quizas le duela que seas casado con mi papi_

-Lily por merlin , pero que hizo de sacases tu magia

-_Nada un par de comentarios desafortunados_

-Amor ,me preocupa que liberes tu magia

-_No es algo que pueda evitar papito…me tengo que ir a clases_

-No…poppy dijo que hoy te quedabas con tu papito

-_Y tus clases?_

-Las cancelo y ya esta , Alex viene a almorzar con nosotros.Lily?…porque te llevas tan mal con Evan.

-_Porque es un idiota que me ataca sin razon , siempre es mas duro conmigo que con los demas , es como era el abuelito Sev con papi , y claro yo le respondo ,tu siempre me has dicho que una malfoy no se deja pisotear ,creo que ahora ser una malfoy es su problema_.

-No lo entiendo

-_Tu le gustas papito_

-Es mi amigo

-_Demas tu le vez asi pero tu a el le gustas papito..y por eso las agarra conmigo…hoy_

.-Hoy?

-_Nada papito , me tratare de llevar mejor_.

-Voy a hablar con el , no puede ser asi contigo…ok?

-_Ok papito_

-Ya ahora que quieres hacer

-_No lo se ,supongo que practicare un poco…tu?_

-Voy a avisar que no tendre clases , quedate aqui.

-_Ok_-dijo la chica mientras su padre salia por la puerta.Draco se encamino su sala de clases y puso sobre la puerta que las clases con el ese dia no iban para luego lanzarse en la busqueda de Evan.Evan iba saliendo de clases cuando se encontro frente a Draco.

-Draco que bueno verte ,queria saber si nos ibamos a juntar a almorzar

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo el joven metiendo a su amigo dentro del salon y cerrandolo e insonorizandolo

-Que pasa Draco?

-Que tienes con Lily?

-Ah…eso.

-Si eso ,como estuvo eso que desplego su magia dentro del salon de clases.

-Bueno la verdad es que Lily no se esfuerza mucho en la asignatura , me falta el respeto continuamente ,al parecer cree que pretendo algo mas que ser tu amigo y las pega conmigo y pronto alex le seguira-dijo Evan sin dar lugar a dudas en su voz.El maldito era mas Slytherin que el mismisimo Salazar.

-Ya pero yo conosco a mi hija y ella no acciona ,sino reacciona ,algo debes haberle echo

-Quizas piensa que estoy interesado en ti , o quizas no acepte la critica como otros alumnos , pero tu no tienes derecho para decirme como llevar mi clase.

-No quiero problemas entre mi amigo y mi hija ,es todo evan ,hoy desplego magia fuera de su cuerpo por discutir contigo ,creeme no estoy emocionado ante esa posibilidad.

-Que te dijo ella

-No mucho ,òpr eso te pregunte a ti ,me dijo que discutieron ,que se dijeron cosas mutuamente y de ahi no recuerda mucho…evan ,tu no me miras...

-No ,draco eres guapo pero ..tengo novio y tu estas casado..mira hare un esfuerzo para acercarme a Lily ok?

-Te lo agradesco-dijo Draco tomando ambas manos de Evan-es que ella , bueno se parece a veces a mi y no quiero que ella se sienta como me sentia yo cuando chico ,teniendo que cumplir las expectativas de todo el mundo…ya te dejo

-Y al almuerzo

-Lil esta en mi oficina ,y alex vendra.

-Si quieres te acompaño

-No eres su persona favorita de momento…yo hablare con ellos.-draco salio del despacho contento ,quizas las cosas serian mejores para su hija ahora.Al llegar al despacho la niña jugaba con su hermano y algo no encajaba porque la hermanita mas chica tambien se encontraba y de dentro de la pieza emergia la figura del amor de su vida , con una bolsa de hambuerguesas.

-Sorpresa papito-dijo ali tirandose a los brazos de draco mientras este sonreia

-Hola muñeca , hola amor-dijo draco atrayendo a harry hacia el y besandolo.

-Papi toi al medio…no puedo respirar-decia ali , siempre pasaba lo mismo ,los chicos mas grande se rieron, luego de almorzar la comida traida por harry los chicos salieron un rato ,aprovecharon de llevar a Ali donde Severus y harry con Draco se pusieron a conversar.

-Amor porque lily estaba fuera de clases y tu suspendiste las tuyas.-pregunto harry mientras abrazaba a Draco

-Nada ,lily se peleo con evan y desplego un poco de magia.

-Desplego magia…me estas diciendo que por culpa de ese tarado mi hija desplego su magia.

-Y rompio una copa

-No puedo creerlo…supongo que lo encaraste.

-Si hable con el y me prometio comportarse mejor , dijo que Lily no estudiaba ,que no le respetaba y que el no sabia que podria haber echo para provocar la ira de lily.

-Ya y tu le creiste

-harry

-Ese estupido quiere contigo y tu como eres su amigo le crees todo lo que te dice.

-Harry el me dijo que no le interesaba

-Claro amor y tu le creiste…pero me va a oir

-Harry no

-Si tu no defiendes a tu hija como deberias yo lo hare…por merlin Lily tiene dos padres no solo uno.-dijo harry saliendo de la habitacion, no muy lejos se encontro con Evan.

-Oh harry hola-saludo el castaño y al ver los ojos de Harry se asusto un poco.

-Entra a la sala ahora-dijo harry ,cerrando e insonorizando la sala sin varita .Evan nunca habia visto algo igual-Ahora me vas a escuchar idiota , deja a mi hija en paz.

-Pero harry

-Nada de pero harry ,Lily no ataca sin ser atacada primera y creeme que lo se pq yo se lo enseñe ,no se que poseyo a Draco a creer en ti pero a mi no me engañas..tu quieres a mi esposo , lo quieres para ti y tu cargas con Lily por eso…pero creeme ya no lo haras-harry levanto la varita hacia el pecho de Evan

-Tu estas loco-dijo evan asustado ,eso no se lo esperaba, no esperaba a harry descubriendo todo su plan

-Cuando se trata de mis hijos si…Evan y tu no me quieres ver loco ni enojado de verdad.

-Harry-dijo draco entrando a la pieza-baja esa varita

-No vuelvas a molestar a mi hija o sino veras que hay cosas mas terribles que un cruccio o un avada

-Harry-dijo draco denuevo

-Voy-dijo harry sin despegar los ojos de Evan luego tomo la mano de Draco –Y el apellido de mis hijos es Potter-MALFOY-harry salio de la sala y fue a la oficina de Draco con el de la mano, Evan quedo helado , nunca espero algo asi , penso seriamente en abortar el plan…pero luego penso en la venganza en contra de Lily Potter-malfoy.Mientras Harry estaba echa una fiera y draco no estaba menos que enojado ,al entrar la pieza quedo encerrada.

-Tu estas loco ,amenazaste a un maestro

-Amenace a tu amigo ,le dije lo que debiste decirle tu

-Acaso eres un maton

-Acaso eres una niña…claro pero el Sr malfoy no queria pelearse con su amigo nuevo no?

-Claro , es que como el Sr Potter es sociable y tiene amigos por el mundo pero fijate que aparte de blaise ,Evan es mi amigo y seria.Ron y Mione son amigos tuyos.

-De los dos

-Lo se ,pero no serian amigos mios si no fuesen por ti…no quiero pelear con el y si le hable.

-Bueno ahora le quedo claro que con lily no se debe meter.

-Por merlin potter , no seas paranoico..sabes deberias ir a disculparte con evan

-Jamas malfoy…grabatelo si alguien se mete con mis hijos se mete conmigo…tu mejor que nadie deberias saber eso

-Potter…realmente eres terco cuando quieres

-Sres-dijo la imagen de Severus Snape desde la chimenea , harry y Draco miraron a la chimena-Podrian parar su escandalo por favor ,la mitad del alumnado y parte del profesorado han reclamado…y su hijita esta asustada , ni en el colegio se comportaban asi , Por merlin y Salazar juntos.

-Disculpa padrino

-Disculpa Severus.

-Harry podrias venir a mi oficina por favor-dijo Snape demasiado calmado para presagiar algo bueno

-Termino Aqui y voy para alla.-dijo harry mirando a Draco.Sev corto la conexion mientras Draco tomaba asiento.

-No deberias estar celoso de evan-dijo draco

-No es como que no me de motivos , anda todo el dia baboso contigo

-No confias en mi acaso Potter?-dijo draco escupiendo el apellido de su marido

-En ti si Malfoy ,pero no en el.Creo que no quieres ver lo que es obvio hasta para tus hijos.

-Potter , porque ahora estos celos?…estoy realmente enojado contigo.

-Porque ataque a tu amiguito?-dijo harry ironico

-No ,porque crees que no defendi a nuestra hija-ese habia sido un golpe bajo , harry se dio cuenta que en realidad se le habia pasado la mano con respecto a lo dicho a Draco-Lily ,alex y Ali significan para mi mas que nada en el mundo y eso te incluye , jamas permitiria que les hiciesen daño.

-Lo se , creo que me pase un poco

-Te pasate bastante Potter

-Malfoy…disculpame-dijo harry

-Anda donde mi padrino mejor…necesito calmarme-dijo Draco.Harry se paro tomo un puñado de polvos Flu para luego meterse a la chimenea y dirigirse al Despacho de Snape.Al llegar vio a Ali asustada con narcissa y Lexi calmandola , harry al verla le dio pena y culpa ,los ojitos verdes de su niña se veian mas trasnparentes despues de haber llorado.

-Papi…porque reñias con papito?-pregunto la niña

-Por tonteras…disculpame ok?

-Me dio miedo…tu nunca riñes con papito

-Lo se…nunca mas ok?

-Ok-dijo la niña mirando a su papi

-Tu sabes que te amo mucho?

-Si lo se-dijo la niña , luego se abrazo a su papi ,el la mecio un ratito para cuando se calmo lexi se la llevo a su pieza un rato.Narcissa miraba a harry al igual que Severus.

-Me podrias explicar qie demonios te poseyo para amenazar a McTyre.-pregunto snape

-Supiste lo de Lily?-pregunto Harry

-Si lo supe , Poppy me informo ,pero harry esas no son maneras , esta es una escuela por amor a Dios , no puedes venir amenazando maestros.-Dijo Severus

-Que paso con Lily?-pregunto narcissa

-Discutio con McTyre y desplego magia y rompio un vaso en el despliegue.

-Oh Dios…te dije Sev que ese hombre no me agradaba…y que hizo draco.

-Segun el hablo con el profesor ,pero crei que una advertencia mia..

-Advertencia Potter , le ofreciste un cruccio y un avada y estoy seguro que si Draco no esta para detenerte Mctyre con menos de un Sectusempra no hubiese salido.

-Pero es que el ataca a Lily como…

-Como…-pregunto Snape

-Como tu conmigo-dijo harry bajando la cabeza , Sev tambien le dio un poco de verguenza ,sobretodo porque se dio cuenta que tan mal habia juzgado a harry solo por el parecido fisico con su padre , harry subio la vista y le puso una mano en el hombro a Severus para demostrarle que no le tenia rencor-Y no quiero eso para mi hija , lo que mas hemos querido con Draco es que nuestros hijos no vivan bajo el yugo de ser "los hijos de" y no me cabe duda que ese bastardo la molesta con eso y peor porque le gusta draco ,pero claro Draco lo defiende y no quiere ver lo obvio.

-Harry no puedes venir a amenazar a un profesor ,por mas razon que tengas.

-Lo se disculpame..en realidad disculpenme los dos , pero es que mis hijos…

-Te entendemos harry-dijo narcissa-probablemente yo hubiese actuado igual…y Lily como esta.

-No lo se en realidad , la vi bien en el almuerzo ,pero no se..ella es reservada con las cosas malas que le pasan

-Eso lo saco de ti Potter

-Lo se por lo mismo me preocupa ,creo que puede manejar bien lo de McTyre ,pero si llego a desplegar magia en clases..

-Es porque obviamente no puede-dijo Severus-Lo peor es que el ramo es obligatorio y no hay otro profesor y no la puedo sacar porque el profesor sea injusto aunque creo que no la molestara por algun tiempo…no despues de tu despliegue de hoy…

-tan asi fue?-pregunto harry

-Si Cariño-dijo narcissa-Y draco?

-No me quiere ver ni en pintura…es que me he pasado con el un poco…bueno.

-Anda a verle-dijo Severus-uds siempre lograr arreglarse mas temprano que tarde.

-ok…gracias y

-Yo tambien tendre una platica con McTyre..que no te quepa duda.

-Ok..voy donde draco y luego busco a la nena y nos despedimos ok?

-Anda-le dijo Snape echandolo mientras Harry volvia a la chimena donde draco ,al llegar lo vio de espaldas corrigiendo unos deberes ,se veia tan guapo todo concentrado y con el ceño fruncido

-Amor…disculpame

-Ahora soy amor…ya no soy malfoy-dijo draco sin despegarse de los examenes

-Siempre seras ambos-harry se acerco y empezo a besar el cuello de su esposo , draco solto los papeles-Y si estoy enfermo de celoso de ese profesorcito y me da rabia que sea malo con Lily ,pero nunca dudaria de tu papel de padre…oh Draco no tienes idea como te amo.

-Ven aqui capullo-draco empezo a besar a harry y este empezo a gemir mientras metia las manos por la camisa de su marido ,draco le estaba bajando los pantalones ,ambos ya decian incoherencias cuando denuevo la cabeza de Severus emergio de la chimenea

-Ejem ejem

-Que pasa ahora-dijo Draco mientras que harry se ponia rojo ,tal como cuando era un chiquillo

-Podrias ponerle el hechizo insonorizador a la puerta , denuevo el alumn ado y los profesores empezaron a reclamar

-Y ali?-pregunto harry

-Al parecer ya los ha escuchado…dijo que estaban haciendose cariño y haciendole un hermanito

-Disculpa Sev

-Disculpa padrino-Sev desaparecio de de la chimenea ,Draco desonorizo la pieza y ambos chicos dieron rienda suelta a toda la calentura y amor que tenian.Despues de hacerlo Draco se le quedo mirando a harry.

-Amor..es idea mia o engordaste un poco

-Yo me noto igual

-No estaras?

-No creo…ya lo habria notado…no seas impaciente-dijo harry vistiendose-ya amor vamonos a casa…este dia ha sido en exceso largo

-Nos despedimos de los niños y vamos-dijo Draco tomando de la mano a harry ,ambos salieron de la pieza del profe ,algunos alumnos les miraban horririzados , otros aplaudian y un grupo no muy pekeño les gritaban idolos por e despliegue aatorio y por el despliegue de harry en contra de McTyre , harry estaba rojo como tomate mientras Draco dificilmente hubiese estado mas contento consigo mismo ,en el pasillo se encontraron con Evan pero harry tomando posesion de su lado Slytherin lo ignoro olimpicamente y draco bueno Draco no estaba muy feliz con el hombre tampoco , por muy amigo que fuese.Luego de despedirse de sus hijos la pareja recogio a su pequeña para ir a su hogar


	36. KLOUNY

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke 

KLOUNY

"Ogon'ki privychnye Gasnut I konchayutsya. Tol'ko bezrazlichnye, Fanari kochayutsya Mysli postoronnie Lishnie ne novye I potustaronnie Zavodnye klouny Zavodnye klouny Sinie I krasnya Zavodnye klouny I slova naprasnye Luchshe poprosi menya I prosnemsya novymi I prosnemsya sil'nymi Tol'ko poprosi menya Poprosi menya' 

-Pansy…para

-No

-Pansy espera

-No voy a ir Fred asi que basta con la persecusion

-Mama nos quiere en la casa el fin de semana-dijo Frederick

-No pienso ir-dijo la chica

-Pero pansy

-No Fred yo a casa no vuelvo y si debo meterme en problemas para que me castiguen te juro que lo hago-dijo la chica mientras su hermano se estiraba sobre la cama

-Papa prometio que

-Papa puede prometerme una mina de diamantes en gringotts y yo no iria ,me niego rotundamente.

-Pansy mama se va a enojar si no vas

-Se enojara de todas maneras…ademas habia echo planes.

-Con Stefan…hermanita?

-Bueno si con el , no puedo ir a Hogsmade y el decidio quedarse conmigo ese dia aqui en el castillo

-Me alegro por ti pero debemos ir…te lo digo Pansy sera mas problema si no vamos a que si vamos…por favor ,te prometo no dejarte sola y papa tampoco lo hara…nos das una oportunidad a los hombres Nott de ser tus escoltas.

-Me lo pensare..ok…pero habra condiciones…muchas condiciones-dijo la chica mientras su hermano la miraba de pies a cabeza como examinandola

-Oh le vas a pedir permiso a Stefan…porque te gusta Stefan y no puedes decirme que no porque te he visto mirarle

-Oh callate-le dijo la niña sonriendo , claro que le gustaba el chico y al parecer ella le gustaba a el tambien ,quizas su vida ya no seria la mierda que era…kizas ese seria su año.Los dias pasaron y los chicos Nott fueron reclamados por su padre quien llego a buscarles para irse en la noche a su casa ,esa condicion habia puesto pansy ,dormir alla solo la noche del sabado ninguna mas ,Fred tenia su tunica de Gala y Pansy se habia arreglado , tenia un vestido straples que se ajustaba a la altura del busto y de ahi caia hasta bajo las rodillas.la niña iba saliendo pero no sabia como peinarse , estaba en el baño un poco nerviosa sin saber a quien pedir consejo , la chica no tenia amigas sino que se dedicaba mas a estudiar que nada ,estaba probando peinados cuando entro latiffah.

-Oh disculpa no sabia que estaba ocupado aqui-dijo la chica

-No te preocupes-dijo pansy mientras no sabia que hacer

-Chuckran –latiffah arreglo un poco su pelo y miraba a Pansy-te ves suina hoy…tienes una fiesta?

-Si..que es Suina?

-Bonita en arabe…no se si nos hemos presentado…yo soy Latiffah Zabinni.

-Hola , bueno es inutil que me presente sabes quien soy...me he peleado con tu primo desde que entre aqui y con tu prma ,en realidad toda tu familia

-Si…claro que lo se-dijo la chica sonriendo parecia divertida con el comentario de la chica mientras se seguia peinando y acomodando una tiara en su cabeza que parecia un cintillo.

-Tu hablas arabe?

-Si..y soy musulmana tambien.

-Pero tu mama no es Weasley?

-Si y?

-Ella que religion tiene

-Musulmana se convirtio cuando se caso con papa.-dijo la niña sonriendo denuevo ,Pansy no entendia mucho ,porque la chica era amable con ellla.Retoco su maquillaje y con el pelo no sabia que hacer cuando-Puedo sugerirte algo?

-Si?

-Llevalo de lado…puedo-dijo latiffah queriendo acomodar el pelo , Pansy se sintio esceptica pero se dejo hacer , latiffah agarro el cepillo y cepillo el pelo hacia atras humedeciendolo un poco , lo peino con cuidado para luego armar una partidura de costado ,llego parte del pelo de la chica cerca de los ojos-espera..Accio cera -la cera de pelo llego y latiffah inmovilizo unos mechones , luego termino de cepillar , cuando termino le dijo a pansy que se mirara.Pansy se miro y se sintio linda ,latiffah arreglo su pelo de una manera muy moderna y hasta se veia mayor.

-Wow gracias ,quedo tal como queria

-Me alegro..bueno adios-dijo latiffah saliendo , luego salio pansy y se encontro con Steffan ,este miro a pansy y quedo embelezado la chica podia ser desagradable pero nadie podia negar que era bonita ,sus facciones eran muy similes a las de su madre ,pero su mirada era la de su padre , una mirada dulce sin odio.

-Pansy..hola-Saludo Steffan

-Steffan hola ,disculpa me tengo que ir mi padre me espera

-Si lo se ,de echo snape me pidio que te buscase a ti y a tu hermano

-Wow hermanita..te ves lindisima y con vestido muggle , mama va a enloquecer

-Que lo haga solo estaremos esta noche mañana quiero estar de vuelta aqui lo mas temprano posible..creo que no los he presentado..Fred el es Steffan rickman , y el es mi hermano Fred.

-Hey yo a ti te conosco…te he visto en los entrenamientos…tu eres el admirador de

-Del equipo de Slytherin-dijo el chico , mirando a Steffan suplicando que se callara cosa que el chico hizo y Pansy-vamos..entre antes lleguemos antes nos iremos

-Uds suenan como que no quieren ir-dijo Steffan mirando a los hermanos

-No sonamos-dijo la chica-no queremos ir.

Los chicos fueron a la oficina de snape ahi estaba el padre de ellos esperandoles ,al ver a su hija no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-Papa?…viniste por nosotros?-dijo la chica sin creerlo.

-Te dije que lo haria ,ponte la capa y nos vamos tu mama los queria temprano.

-Bueno yo queria conservar mi sanidad mental papa , pero eso tampoco ocurrio…gracias por ayudarnos-dijo la chica , Snape miro a la chica sonprendido por el comentario , no habia duda de que la chica era Slytherin.

-Ok entren-pansy entro tiro un poco de polvo y se aparecio en la chimenea de su pieza ,lo mismo hizo Frederick y al final su padre ,se sacaron la nada de hollin para luego bajar.

-Papa no quiero bajar

-Hija ,yo estare contigo en todo momento

-Yo tambien hermanita…vamos?-la chica bajo escoltada de su padre y su hermano , bajaron los 3 las escalera , el muro Nott se podria haber dicho , Pansy miro a su hija y a su hijo.

-Hijos…vengan no saludan a su madre-dijo pansy , vio a tu hijo y a su hija-Se ven lindos ,se nota que el colegio les sienta bien

-Gracias madre-dijo Fred

-Bueno el es Joseph Flint y ella es Bellatrix Black , no se si la conocian?

-Un gusto –dijeron al unisono los chicos Bella miro a Pansy para agregar

-Oh Pansy tenias razon son realmente adorables y tu hija es tu vivo retrato a su edad…aunque sus ojos…obviamente son los de Theodore.

-Gracias señora-dijo Pansy joven y vio a su madre y eran cierto en lo fisico eran demasiado similes pero la joven se prometio a si misma jamas ser como era su madre con ella.La fiesta estuvo entretenida para la suerte de pansy y Fred su madre no les habia prestado demasiada atencion preocupada de atender a los invitados.La fiesta acabo y fred se fue a acostar al igual que Pansy , Theodore se fue a acostar ,no dormia con su esposa siempre y menos despues de las noches de fiesta ademas sabia que bellatrix todavia no se marchaba y por ende su mujer se quedaria cotorreando con ella.Pansy se levanto y fue a la cocina estaba pasando cuando escucho a su madre a bellatrix y otra voz que se le hizo conocida pero no sabia de donde.

-Y como va tu plan Pans…cuanto tiempo de felicidad le quedan a esos dos-preguntaba Bellatrix

-No mucho a lo sumo unas semanas-dijo pansy Parkinson tomando un whisky de fuego

-Deberas apurarte primita…draco me conto que esta en campaña con Potter para tener un bebe

-Pero esos no se cansan cual es su idea sobrepoblar el planeta-dijo pansy con asco y rabia

-No lo se prima ,lo que soy yo tengo que mantenerme a raya con lily ,despues del ultimo ataque yo termine peor

-Si me entere de la amenazas que te hizo Potter..acaso te dio miedo Evancito?-dijo Belatrix mientras besaba los labios del joven , a la chica que se encontraba fuera de la habitacion se le cayo el pelo de la impresion ,evan McTyre era primo de su madre y amante de bellatrix? Y peor su madre pensaba atacar a Potter y a Malfoy?.

-Da lo mismo , Draco sigue siendo mi amigo , claro al principio estuvo distante y despues que baje los ataques volvieron las cosas a la normalidad entre los dos ,incluso me ha contado de los celos de Potter , Draco realmente no quiere ver lo obvio.

-Para evan , que me pongo celosa-dijo ironicamente Bellatrix

-Sabes que eres mi chica favorita bell ,pero Draco es mi chico favorito , lastima que nunca podre tenerles juntos pero en fin ,por mientras la paso bien contigo.

-Mas te vale E…mas te vale-dijo la mujer ,afuera la chica no podia creerlo ,si antes veia a su mama como una persona mala y cruel ahora no le cabia duda lo retorcida que era.-Bueno y ya partiste con las lechuzas.

-Que lechuzas…mensajes de textos-dijo Pansy

-Y eso que son?-pregunto Bellatrix

-Mensajes que mandas por moviles…esos aparatejkos muggles ,ahora tambien los tenemos en nuestro mundo , draco tiene uno al igual que Harry y los cabros chicos.-dijo Evan

.Ya pero y el numero de telefono de potter?-Pregunto pansy

-Aki lo tengo , le pedi su movil a draco y en el estaba el numero de potter y me lo aprendi…aqui lo tienes.

-Tan eficiente como siempre primito , sabia que podrias con esto-dijo pansy orgullosa. ,su hija casi no procesaba todo ,evan era su tio , estaba enamorado de draco y su mama tenia como proposito destruir a malfoy…con toda esta informacion la chica se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Pansy se desperto temprano , se cambio de ropa y se llevo algunas cosas de la pieza a Hogwarts ,salio de su pieza para ir a ver a su hermano pero en el camino se topo con su madre.

-Hija ,acaso me rehuyes?

-Porque preguntas algo a lo que ya tienes respuesta madre.

-Es idea mia o sigues molesta conmigo…solo queria ayudarte , nadie querra salir contigo si sigues como una vaquita ,aunque debo reconocer que te veias linda anoche , el peinado y maquillaje te sientan bien

-Tan bien madre que dijeron que me veia igualita a ti a mi edad…acaso tu tenias mi misma talla?-dijo la niña botando veneno como bien sabia hacerlo

-No , era 36 ,tu eres 44?

-40 madre…lastima que no sepas de tallas , bueno si me dejas me dirigia a buscar a Fred , tenemos que volver a la escuela.

-Cualquiera que te escuchase pensaria que no eres feliz en esta casa

-Cualquiera pensaria lo correcto madre . me voy-dijo la chica pero su madre la agaro del brazo y apreto

-No juegues con fuego niña…te puedes quemar

-Lo prefiero a parecerme a ti madre-pansy cacheteo a su hija llegando a romperle el labio ,la niña se toco y sintio la sangre chorrear , con su lengua lamio el chorrito que caia-cariño maternal matutino?-la niña siguio su camino pero no sin sentirse podrida por dentro , cambio de rumbo hacia su cama ,queria llorar no queria ser vulnerable , maldita…pansy se encerro en su baño y con la punta de un prendedo trazo una linea en su muslo , luego otra casi al lado y asi siguio , al final en un radio de 5 cms parecia haber sido atacada por un gato-Mierda , se me paso la mano-pansy tomo un poco de perfume y lo paso sobre el area ni le ardio ni nada , menosmal que la falda o los pantalones cubrian ,la chica se miro al espejo , toda la felicidad de ayer se habia ido al carajo…queria irse pero ya , Fred entro a su pieza y vio el prendedor y el perfume en el suelo luego miro a su hermana afirmada en el lavabo con los ojos cerrados…Fred habia escuchado la discusion y sobretodo la bofetada , se vistio rapido para buscar a su hermana y salir de alla.

-Pansy estas lista?

-Nos vamos?

-De inmediato , prefiero la comida de los elfos domesticos de la escuela-dijo el chico-Tu labio esta bien?

-Nada que un poco de polvo no resuelva…ves?

-Vamos…debe haber cierto capitan de Quidditch ansioso de verte…por merlin como te miraba anoche

-Enserio-dijo la chica

-Si…papa nos espera en la oficina-dijo el chico tomando la maletita de su hermana y llevandola de la mano ,alla se despidieron de su padre , este les abrazo con añoranza.

-Los amo chicos , les mando una lechuza…espero una de uds tambien ok?

-Ok papa-dijeron los chicos , pansy sabia que su padre no sabia nada de las maquinaciones de su madre , pansy abrazo fuerte a su papa para luego entrar a la chimenea y salir en la oficina de su director , primero Fred y luego pansy , Severus les esperaba y le hizo una pequeña reverencia ,los chicos respondieron igual , pansy se sentia avergonzada de que Severus le mirase.Los chicos salieron y fueron directo al comedor a desayunar ,al llegar vio a latiffah leyendo una parte del coran y lily ni se aparecia , Alex estaba con ella en la mesa.

-Hola latiffah-saludos Fred

-Hola fred ,todo bien,pense que te quedarias mas dias en tu casa

-No olvidalo…hola Alex.

-Hola fred-dijo el chico y se acerco mas a Latiffah , Fred solo se rio , se le notaba al leon que le gustaba la serpiente arabe.Latiffah siguio leyendo su coran y pansy se le quedo mirando

-Que lees?

-El coran

-Que es eso

-La biblia musulmana

-Y la entiendes?..es como letras elficas-Alex y Fred se miraban como si a las chicas le hubiesen salidfo dos cabezas.

-Si , se leer arabe y si se parecen a las letras elficas pero por elemplo a diferencia de las letras nuestras las arabes se lee de derecho a izquierda , como te fue en la fiesta

-Bien ,aunque moria de ganas de volver al castillo , gracias por tu ayuda en el pelo

-Jala jala no es necesario..Alex

-Dime

-necesito practicar pociones..me ayudas?

-Obvio…vamos-dijo el chico tomando de la mano a latiffah

-Chao-dijo la chica arabe ,pansy se despidio ,Fred no podia creerlo.

-Pansy , estabas hablando con Latiffah…te sientes bien?

-Porque?

-Porque ella es nieta de Snape , sobrina de Malfoy y una Weasley…tus enemigos jurados

-Ella se me acerco , si ella esta dispuesta a darme una chanche porque no darsela yo

-Buen punto al parecer rickman es buena influencia.

-Oh callate-dijo la chica sonriendo en otra parte Alex tenia a su prima de la mano y avanzaba rapido

-Pero que tiene de malo

-Ella ataco a Lexi y a Arthur y a Lily

-Lo se pero papa me explico en las condiciones que fue concebida…ella no fue una niña querida y dudo que su situacion sea diferente ahora ,me he fijado siempre anda sola y el coran habla de perdonar.

-Tienes un corazon mas grande que tu cuerpo lo sabias

-In sha allah ,ya necesito ayuda con pociones-la chica se sento con su primo a estudiar ,pero no podia dejar de mirar a la chica ,latiffah se sentia cohibida y agradada , desde que tenia memoria amaba andar con su primo ,pero desde un tiempo a la fecha ya no lo veia solo asi ,o sea siempre le parecio guapo porque lo era pero desde antes de entrar a primer año sabia que le gustaba , la niña miro a Alex.-Alexander…pasa algo?

-Porque?

-Me mirabas hace rato…tengo algo raro en el rostro o algo.-No tu rostro esta lindo como siempre-dijo el niño que abrio los ojos al captar que habia dicho todo lo que habia pensado y no supo como pero su rostro se puso rojo.latiffah no sabia que hacer entonces Alex le tomo la mano.

-Latiffah…le pediras a tu papa que te busque novio?-pregunto alex ,la niña se dio vuelta sin creer lo que el chico decia.

-No…yo ya lo elegi-dijo la chica como quien pide una tostada

-Asi?..lo conociste alla?

-No aca… de echo lo estoy mirando , sabes Alex me voy a casar contigo-dijo la chica mientras echaba unos elementos al caldero

-QUEEEE

-Que de que Alex-dijo la niña mirandolo extrañada.

-Tu te vas a casar conmigo

-Si

-Ok….cuando?

-Mmmmmmm , despues que me lo pidas claro esta y despues que terminemos el colegio.

-Mis papas se casaron estudiando.

-No me voy a casar estudiando ademas tu eres gryffindor y yo Sly…quiero vivir en una casa llena de color…y tener muchos hijos….y que sean tan guapos como tu-dijo la chica

-Me encuentras guapo?

-Claro ,no eligiria un marido feo , y tu eres guapisimo.Tu quieres hijos?

-Si ,me gusta tener hermanas y primas ,eso de no estar solo…Tus papas saben que te vas a casar conmigo.

-Mama si , papa no lo se , pero creo que ni elllos hubiesen elegido mejor

-Que dice tia Ginny?

-Que no le sorprende…ella fue novia de tio harry , dijo que probablemente estaba escrito…entonces , te vas a casar conmigo?

-Seguro…tendre que hacerme musulman?

-Si lo quieres sino haremos una ceremonia mixta.

-Me caso contigo entonces.

-Tu me quieres?

-Si te quiero mucho.

-Como a syd?

-No…a Syd la quiero como prima

-Y a mi?

-No como prima ni hermana ni pariente.ni-Alex no siguio hablando , los labios de su prima lo callaron , el chico sintio como fuegos artificiales , la chica rompio el contacto y Alex parecia mas enbelesado.-wow

-Me sigues explicando que realmente no en tiendo como hacer el siguiente cor-Alex volvio a besar a la chica y luego rompio el contacto ,la boca de la niña era como canela-Si me sigues besando vas a tener que casarte conmigo y no se si logre terminar el colegio.

-Te quiero

-Yo tambien Alex-Ese dia los chicos no se separaron mas ,Alex era feliz ,Lily estaba mas tranquila ,Sydney era acosada por parte del plantel masculino ,Arthur con lexi seguian evolucionando el asunto de los besos y Boone cada semana una chica distinta.Los chicos en Hogwarts estaban tranquilos , mientras el matrimonio Potter-Malfoy estaba teniendo mas discusiones que las usuales , como que volvian a sus primeros años de relacion , las mayorias eran provocadas por los celos que Harry sentia por Evan ,ademas de los mensajes de texto que estaban empezando a recibir , Draco comenzo a sospechar de su amigo pero pensaba que eran cosas de el…estar al lado de un gryffindor lo habian echo bajar la guardia Lily al parecer se estaba llevando mejor con Evan cosa que le tenia tranquilo.Harry en tanto empezo a sentirse raro , quizas estaba en estado ,pero lo raro que el test pack le salia negativo , penso que el estress le estaba atacando ,asi que no le dio importancia.Hermione veia lo tenso que estaba su amigo asi que decidi que se juntaran solos a almorzar

-Harry estas bien bien-pregunto hermione al ver a su amigo un poco demacrado…como vas con lo del embarazo

-Nada de bien…segun los test packs no lo estoy pero segun yo si…este estado ya lo conosco.

-Si quieres podemos hacer un examen de sangre ,eso es lo mas seguro junto al de orina.Te hago el de sangre?

-Me va a doler

-Harry no seas una damisela en desgracia , ya mañana pasa al consultorio te extraigo sangre y al dia siguiente te doy los resultados.

-Ok..que haria sin ti Mione

-No lo se guapo…como esta Lily.

-Bien ,creo que bien , hace dos semanas que tuvo el despliegue de magia , sabes realmente me preocupa.

-Te entiendo ,Syd me ha contado como es ese mcTyre y la relacion de tu hija con el es peor que la tuya con Sev en sus peores epocas.

-Lo se y peor draco lo ve como una inocente paloma

-Ni tan asi , Draco te ama harry.Oye , como vas con lo de la fotografia?

-Bien , estoy revelando las fotos ya.,mi profesor dice que lo hago bastante bien...espera-harry sintio su celular y recibio un mensaje de texto que decia **_TU MARIDITO ESTA MUY CONTENTITO EN BRAZOS DE MCTYRE , SERA QUE YA NO QUIERE ESTAR CONTIGO…TU CELESTINA ENCANTADA_**-harry no podia creer lo que leia aunque no era el primero que recibia en la semana y lo cual causaba en parte las peleas con Draco y siempre que trataban de conseguir el numero no lo lograban.

-Que paso harry?

-Lee-le dijo harry dandole el celular-que te parece?

-Que alguien quiere que te des manija con algo que no es

-Tu crees?

-Harry Draco te ama ,con locura parecen adolescentes ,sabes hasta Ron me comenta como le cambia el rostro cuando habla de ti..esta mierda no deberia ni ser considerada por ti.

-lo se pero es que ese maldito de Evan…se que le quiere.-Pero Draco te quiere a ti…ya mañana en ayunas en mi consultorio ok?

-Ok…te adoro linda

-No mas que yo a ti-harry y hermione se separaron , Hermione tenia consultas que hacer y harry fue un rato a su oficina.En otra parte bellatrix y Pansy reian como despues de hacer una travesura.

-Que buen invento Muggle esto de los celulares o moviles o como se llamen-dijo Belatrix

-Para que veas…ni tan tontos los muggles despues de todo…


	37. WICKED GAMES

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke 

WICKED GAMES

"The world was on fire No one could save me but you. Strange what desire will make foolish people do I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you No, I don't want to fall in love This world is only gonna b reak your heart No, I don't want to fall in love This world is only gonna break your heart With you" 

-Ya harry no mires

-Pero es que

-Que no mires…que tal esta Ali

-Linda la enana ,malcriada , insiste que quiere su varita ya…sabes hable con alex…beso a latiffah

-Wow , no puedo creerlo..estan tan grandes ya

-Si eso pasa cuando haces chico las tareas , como nosotros

-Me lo dices a mi ,la casa se siente tan vacia sin los chicos ,aunque eso permite quie tengamos la luna de miel que no tuvimos con Ron ,ese periodo de vivir solos y hacer lo que hacian uds.

-Si es linda la etapa…hicimos todo en cualquier orden

-Estamos listos-dijo hermione luego de sacar la jeringa

-Ni lo senti

-Las manos magicas de tu amiga ,lo voy a enviar con otro nombre al laboratorio ok…Harriet Potter ,te parece?

-Porque no harry

-Te parece adecuado enviar una muestra de sangre con un nombre de hombre para un test de embarazo a un laboratorio muggle

-Disculpa

-Ok…mañana apenas sepa te doi una respuesta ok?

-Ok…te quiero

-Yo a ti tambien…Necesitas que llame a Draco

-No…yo no le he dicho nada,no queria ilusionarle con algo que quizas no sea

-Bueno con esto saldremos de dudas…mañana te llamo ok?

-Ok….gracias

-De nada cariño..ya ahora parto al laboratorio.-Harry salio a su clase de fotografia ,andaba medio corto de tiempo ,al llegar al instituto muggle donde estaba se encontro con su profesor un chico no muy alto ,delgado vestido de negro.

-Hola harry , por poco y no llegas

-Disculpa Andres estaba un poco ocupado en la mañana

-Pasa-el joven profesor cerro la puerta-Bueno hoy veremos las tecnicas de revelado-Andres era un joven atractivo y muggle ,harry lo miraba pero no se compraba a Draco ,su adonis personal , mientras trabajaban pensaba y si era cierto que esperaba un bebe con su amor.

-Harry..estas muy distraido hoy...todo bien

-Si Andres..disculpa

-Te quiero ver despues de clases-dijo el joven profesor ,harry se sintio avergonzado un chico mas joven que el le regañaba y peor le queria ver despues de clases.harry empezo a revelar el rollo ,tenia fotos de draco y de draco y mas de draco , otras de sus hijos e incluso una de Severus con narcissa y lexi.la clase termino y harry espero que todos salieran para que andres cerrase la puerta.-Harry queria decirte que

-Disculpa se que estuve toda la clase con la cabeza en las nubes ,pero no se volvera a repetir.

-Lo se ,eres mi mejor alumno de eso queria hablarte , me pidieron montar una muestra con los mejores estudiantes de la academia y yo te elegi a ti , puedo ver tus fotos?

-Si claro-harry le paso las fotos donde sabia que no habia actividad magica o sea niños volando en escobas por ejemplo , le paso una donde salian los 3 jugando playstation , otra de draco trabajando en la pizarra con el ceño fruncido ,una de Alex y draco , una se Draco con Severus ambos en la pizarra y lexi explicandoles.Otra de el mismo con sus dos chicas.Andres las miraba y se tomaba el tiempo en muchas ,hasta que llego a una en la que Draco salia besando a harry.Andres las vio todas.

-Quienes son.?

-Los niños mas pequeños son mis hijos , los grandes se llaman alexander y lilian y la chica se llama alita.

-Y el hombre rubio

-Mi esposo...Draco , el hombre mayor a su lado es su padrastro Severus y la chica rubia su hermana..Alexia.

-Eres casado wow y padre y tienes cuanto 28? a que edad te casaste?

-A los 16 , pero tengo 32 ,Draco tenia 17 y nos casamos cuando terminamos nuestro 6to año y al año siguiente partimos a clases casados.

-Pero uds vivian en la casa de algunos de sus padres.

-No , yo soy huerfano y el papa de draco no tomo muy bien nuestro enlace ,ademas ibamos ambos internos a una escuela.

-Y en el colegio les permitieron vivir juntos

-Si ,severus es profesor en esa escuela y era tutor de Draco.

-Parece telenovela su historia y sus hijos , el chico es igual a tu marido y la mas chiquitita se parece a los dos como lo hicieron

-Emmm en el laboratorio...bueno alguna foto que te haya gustado?

-Todas... la proxima semana necesito que elijamos negativos.

-Ok-dijo harry miro el reloj-mierda debo recojer a ali al kinder.

-Y tu marido?

-Esta haciendo clases nos vemos en la tarde...ya andres me voy..chao

-Chao harry-dijo Andres ,hacia un tiempo que venia viendo a harry y si al principio le llamo la atencion fisicamente despues de conocerle vio algo de tormento en su caracter y eso fue lo que lo cautivo.Andres era pro experimentacion asi que todas las micros le servian.Harry corrio hasta llegar donde estudiaba su niña.

-Papi vienes tarde

-Disculpame muñeca..mira revele las fotos...vamos?

-Vamos papi-la niña se subio al auto y harry condujo mientras ella veia las fotos-porque no se mueven?

-Porque esta es fotografia muggle ,la fotografia magica solamente se mueve

-Y ya no seras auror?

-Es que es aburrido sin Ron.

-Si tio ron es muy chistoso...que vamos a hacer hoy?

-Podriamos llamar a la abuela cissa y que nos vaya a ver.

-Con el abuelito Sev?

-No se si el abuelito pueda...veamos que se puede hacer

-Ok.-la niña se fue feliz mirando las fotos hasta que llegaron a la casa.

-Lavate las manos mientras caliento el almuerzo , luego haces tus tareas para que llamemos a la abuelita ok?

-Que dejo papito?

-Lasagna amor...anda-la niña subio las escalera y harry se toco el vientre ,estaba nervioso y tenia la certeza de estar esperando pero no queria crearle a Draco ni a nadie espectativas.Narcissa vio a harry y lo noto mas demacrado al igual que hermione , luego de jugar con ali un ratito la niña fue a dormir siesta mientras ella conversaba con harry.

-harry seguro que estas bien?

-Porque lo dice?

-Estas mas demacrado , seguro que estas bien con trabajar free lance para el ministerio ,cuidar a una chica de de 5años y ademas ir a la universidad muggle?

-Si narcissa, criamos con draco a los niños y cuando era auror a tiempo completo ,estoy bien...le tengo algo?

-Asi que me tienes?-dijo narcissa emocionada.

-Es una foto muggle , Draco con Sev y Lexi..no se mueve,pero se ven bien los 3...es para ti...espera-harry vio su celular un nuevo mensaje **_SABES QUE TU MARIDITO NO ALMUERZA SOLO Y SE SIRVE DE POSTRE A EVAN MCTYRE?...NO DIGAS QUE NO TE AVISE_**-mierda

-Que pasa harry

-Nada narcissa , disculpe , bueno si la quieres es tuya y ademas usare el original para una exhibicion que tendre creo que en dos meses mas

-Enserio harry...genial se ira a mi mesita de noche...y estare en primera fila en tu exposicion ...harry seguro que estas bien?

-Si narcissa , mira si mañana sigo con mala cara ire al medico ok?

-Ok...o no sera que tu estas

-No lo se...segun los test no , si llego a estar sabras altiro.

-Ok . Realmente linda la foto , sabes tienes mucho talento.

-Tu encuentras?

-Si claro que si-narcissa tomaba te cuando llego Draco via chimenea , narcissa se paro a recibirle y harry estaba mosqueado ,no era el primer mensaje del dia , cada dia habian mas mensajes , draco capto la mirada de su amor , y lo peor es que no sabia que habia pasado ahora ,despues lo averiguaria-Mira amor lo que me regalo harry.-Esta bellisima amor...mama Sev te necesita alla en Hoggy

-Ok...bueno chicos los dejo-Narcissa beso a harry y luego a draco , se meti oa la chimenea y partio a hogwarts , Draco miro como harry veia negativos con un lente para eso.

-Que paso Leoncito

-A quien mierda le diste mi numero telefonico-Pregunto harry sin despegarse de los negativos

-A que se debe la pregunta...

-Se debe draco que hoy me llegaron 5 mensajes mas y en el ministerio no tenian el numero y todos son sobre ti y ese gilipollas-dijo harry mirando a Draco , este estaba mosqueandose ante la actitud de harry.

-ah entonces es culpa mia ahora

-No he dicho eso solo quiero saber si tu adoradisimo evan tiene mi numero

-Pues no no lo tiene...alguien esta gastandote una broma y tu estas cayendo

-O kizas los mensajes sean ciertos.

-Cree lo que quieras-dijo Draco enojado..ese no era el recibimiento que estaba esperando de su marido subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitacion de ali.Harry sabia que no eran ciertos los mensajes e incluso cuando habia dicho eso sabia que le hacia daño a su marido , no pudo seguir trabajando tranquilo, mientras draco estaba conversando con su hija

-Papito pourquoi vous arguye avec papi , es que vous no le aime mais? (**papito porque discutes con papi , ya no le quieres**?)

-Je ame a ton papi , sole son chos de viex , non attend plus (**yo amo a tu papi , son cosas de adultos , no te preocupes**)

-Bien sur? hourjour dui et son discutee (**seguro, ahora solo discuten**)

-Quelque chose les vieux fait chose fue (**aveces los adultos hacen tonteria como pelear**)-la niña miro a su papito , mientras el le regalaba una sonrisa ,aunque tambien el notaba que ultimamente con harry solo peleaban , estaban en eso cuando harry aparecio en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola muñeca..Draco podemos hablas?-Draco sonrio , si harry estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas el no se la haria mas dificil luego miro a Ali y le dijo

-Allors ne existe avcon razon pour fait preocupes (**ves...no hay nada de que preocuparse**) , el joven beso la nuca de su hija tomo la mano de harry y se fueron a la pieza,al llegar draco se sento en la cama y harry se quedo parado mirandolo.-Habla

-Disculpame , es que solo me muero de pensar que alguien mas pueda besarte y mas aun teniendo a ese lobo cerca tuyo.

-Harry en que termino debo hacerte entender que solo te amo a ti ,que solo me gustas tu , tu vas a la universidad ,ves chicos guapos todo el dia y yo no te hago escandalos

-A ti no te llegan mensajes de texto diciendote que te engaño...ademas ninguno de ellos se compara contigo amor-dijo harry abrazando a Draco

-Tienes que confiar en mi

-Lo se , pero es que…

-Mañana cambio el numero de tu movil y ya esta...ahora voy a ver que hay de comer...nuestra niña debe tener hambre

-De que hablaban

-Ella dice que solo peleamos y esta preocupada.

-Que le dijiste

-Que no se preocupe porque yo te amo mucho

-No quiero que nos vea pelear

-Yo tampoco...tenemos que tener cuidado con eso

-Lo se...dragoncito

-Asi que tienes una exhibicion de tus trabajos-dijo Draco bajando las escaleras

-Si en un par de meses , mira los negativos mientras poco la mesa...quedo lasagna del almuerzo mientras miras las fotos hago una ensalada.

-Amor estan buenisimas...eres realmente talentoso

-Eso lo dices porque me amas dragoncito-dijo harry cortando las verduras , Ali bajo y se sento en las piernas de Draco y ambos veian las fotos.

-Me darias una copia de esta que salen los tres.

-Esa la voy a ampliar-dijo harry

-Genial ,y de esta que nos tomaste el otro dia-draco le mostro una en la que se salian besando.

-Claro mi amor ,marca todas las que te gustaron.

-Me gustaron todas...mi leoncito talentoso...sabes pero no te ves bien...estas cansado?

-No realmente..tu mama me dijo lo mismo.

-No estaras anemico y por eso no quedas

-No lo creo ,como harto ,aunque kizas mi cuerpo me esta pasando la cuenta de las batallas ,de que era pequeño cuando chico ,de todo

-No importa amor...ya comamos-La familia comio alegre ,Ali y draco opinabas sobre las fotos y harry solo sonreia.Luego acostaron a Ali y se acostaron ellos tambien , Hicieron el amor para luego dormir uno en brazos del otro.Harry no paso muy buena noche algo le oprimia el corazon y no sabia que era.A la mañana siguiente despertaron y partio su rutina , harry no queria que draco se fuese a trabajar pero no podia decirle nada.Draco beso a su marido antes de irse al colegio mientras harry subia a su hija al jeep y la llevaba al kinder , luego llevo sus negativos a clase , en el primer descanzo sono su ceular ,Mione le llamaba , harry tomo su celular.

-Alo mione

-Positivo

-Enserio?

-Al parecer tienes un mes y medio...voy a ser tia

-Y yo padre...soy demasiado feliz.

-Ya amor hablamos a la tarde...avisame cuando le cuentras a Draco para poder contarle a Ron

-Asi lo hare Mione..te quiero

-Yo a ti-Mione corto y harry volvio con una sonrisa en la boca a clases ,revelo las fotos favoritas de Draco , esa tarde sorprenderia al muchacho , llamo a ginny y le pregunto si podia recoger a ali al kinder y a colorina no tuvo ningun problema en hacerlo.harry le llevaria las fotos y le daria la noticia , luego se la darian a sus hijos ,eso pondria en su lugar a McTyre y a kien fuese que le mandaba los mensajes , fue a su casa a arreglarse cuando le llego un mensaje de texto diciendo **_AHORA TU MARIDITO ESTA CON MCTYRE ,Y VAN A REVOLCARSE EN LOS APOSENTOS DE DRACO_**-harry miro el mensaje y le dio risa , el iba para alla y no veria nada,luego su marido cambiaria su numero y hasta luego problemas ,su exhibicion se daria pronto y quien sabe quizas podria ser un buen fotografo , Harry tomo la red flu y salio en la oficina de Snape , luego de saludarlos corrio a la pieza de Draco , dijo la contraseña ,entro y el corazon de harry en ese minuto se paro.

Harry no podia creerlo que veian sus ojos , vio a Draco sacandole la ropa a Evan McTyre y besandolo apasionadamente , harry no reaccionaba ,Evan lo vio y beso con mas impetu a Draco , este estaba de espaldas a harry asi que nunca le vio pero su cuerpo era inconfundible y mas para alguien que lo conocia mejor que al de si mismo, Harry tomo sus cosas ,logro moverse ,salio digno de ahi y cerro con un portazo la habitacion ,las imagenes de su marido besando a otro ,desnudando a otro sus gemidos , no podia soportarlo y como Evan le miro ,maldito descarado. corrio a las puertas del colegio y salio de este para aparecerse en su casa con el corazon destrozado por culpa de la traicion del amor de su vida el queria soprenderle con que seria padre , y el sorprendido fue el al enterarse que estaba siendo engañado por el amor de su vida.Harry lloro amargamente toda la tarde cuando sintio su celular sonar.

-Alo?…Mione…ven-Hermone corto el telefono y partio donde Harry

-Harry que paso?

-Se acabo…los mensajes eran ciertos-dijo Harry llorando como cuando tenia 16 años , mientras hermione le acariciaba sus cabellos y trataba que Harry se calmase


	38. LAGRIMAS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke 

LAGRIMAS

"triste me dejaste triste como esta canción lágrimas de amor fuiste quizás nunca tu viste este corazón lágrimas de amor y te vas y te vas no me queda nada y te vas y te vas no me queda nada porque no estas dime tell me that you need me antes de que muera el sol lágrimas de amor" 

Draco malfoy decidio almorzar con Evan ese dia y evan le convencio de hacerlo en el dormitorio de el ,cosa que a draco no le parecio molestar , estaban almorzando cuando evan se acerco a Draco y le tiro unos cabellos

-Que te pasa Evan estas muy extraño…acaso tu novio no te dejo descanzar como se manda el fin de semana.

-No seas payaso crei ver un bicho…oh por merlin te arranque cuanto 3 cabellos no seas quejica y si mi novio es un chico considerado (**es tu tia**).

-Mas le vale.

-Y como vas tu con Potter

-Le siguen llegando unos mensajes de texto rarisimos pero bueno , lo genial es que la universidad le a sentado de mil maravillas ,saca unas fotos hermosas y al parecer es el mejor de la clase porque tendra una exhibicion proximamente

-Wow me alegro..mierda olvide unos apuntes en el salon voy y vuelvo.

-Ok.-dijo Draco que se quedo contemplando la pieza , luego llego Evan con los apuntes.-Te demoraste poco

-Lo se ,bueno en que estabamos.

-Que Harry tendra una exhibision , por merlin hoy si que no hay caso contigo-dijo draco divertido.

-No seas capullo malfoy

-Uhhhh McTyre se enojo que miedito tengo.-

-Supieses lo que soy capaz de hacer no te reirias tanto-dijo Evan Ambos hombres siguieron conversando por mas de media hora ,Draco se reia mas porque evan o estaba distraido o tenia amnesia , ambos reian cuando sintieron un golpe fuerte en direccion al despacho de draco

-Escuchaste eso?-dijo Draco preocupado

-Claro ,algun alumno debe haber golpeado la puerta de algun aula

-Sono como mi despacho.

-No seas loco, quizas tus hijos te fueron a ver

-Deberia ir a ver

-Tus hijos te llamarian al celular no?

-Tienes toda la razon…quien diria que a veces incluso piensas

-Resiento eso malfoy

-No seas niñita…mierda hora de irme a clases , menosmal que ando con todo…nos vemos

-Nos vemos-dijo Evan. Que veia como draco caminaba hacia su salon de clases , Evan se tiro sobre la cama y empezo a mutar a la figura de Pansy Parkinson ,se estiro y al despacho entro Evan con Bellatrix-Y como les fue?

-Hacia tiempo que no tenia un polvo como ese..por eso eras mi heroina-dijo el verdadero evan

-Y eso que hacia tiempo que no tenia practica-dijo bellatrix

-Ademas la cara de Potter era de poema…nos vio y fue casi como si tuviese un petrificus.-dijo evan

-Yo no vi nada pero me lo imagino , Potter me vio besando a evan muy entusiasmada , lastima que me viese como Draco…no se imaginara que Draco le engaña o si?-dijo Bellatrix haciendose la inocente.

-Como te fue a ti?-dijo Evan

-Bien le distraje pero cuando Potter pego el portazo…porque ese tiene que haber sido Potter

-Claro que fue el-dijo Evan-Solo un Gryffindor reaccionaria asi querida

-Bueno casi se levanto pero le convenci que se quedara conmigo.-dijo Pansy

-La que le espera a Draco cuando llegue a casa esta noche-dijo bellatrix-esto amerita un brindis no?

-Si…traje champaña-dijo pansy .En esa officina treas personas brindaban por lo que pasaria horas despues.

Draco tuvo sus clase final y corrio a la chimenea para llegar a su hogar , ese dia habia pensado en Harry todo el dia y lo unico que queria era verle ,abrazarle y decirle lo mucho que le amaba ,Al llegar no encontro a nadie en casa , cosa que era extraña solo una nota. **_ALI SE QUEDARA DONDE GINNY…VUELVO MAS TARDE_**-Draco comenzo a cocinar mientras harry regresaba , no sintio la puerta abrirse pq tenia el Ipod puesto escuchando Tannhauser mientras cocinaba , harry lo vio ahi tan feliz y queria destruirlo como el le habia destruido horas atras.Draco se dio vuelta y voy a harry parado, estatico, con los ojos apagados?…no le dio importancia pensaba que quizas le habian llamado de emergencia del ministerio o algo asi.

-Amor que bueno que llegaste me moria de ganas de verte?-dijo draco acercandose a harry

-Enserio?-dijo harry esquivando el abrazo que su marido le iba a dar-Draco con quien estuviste a la hora de Almuerzo?

-Con Evan ,porque?

-Eres un cretino puñetero serpiente traicionera y vil-le escupio harry ,Draco no entendia nada

-Disculpa…me podrias decir que mierda te pasa ahora Potter?-dijo Draco

-Que me pasa?…que que me pasa…pasa que te vi cretino ,te vi con Evan-dijo Harry

-Ya y?

-Y mas encima me preguntas?…eres muy careraja Draco malfoy ,pero si piensas que voy a aceptar esa mierda estas equivocado…hoy no dormire aqui…mañana espero no verte en esta casa.

-De que demonios hablas Harry-Draco comenzo a preocuparse

-Hablo que quiero el divorcio Malfoy de eso hablo-dijo Harry serio

-Porque almorce con Evan?

-No se si lo que hiciste se le pueda llamar almorzar

-A h no?..entonces como le llamarias

-Le llamaria FORNICAR CON TU AMANTE A LA HORA DE ALMUERZO estupido…lo peor es que me sentia mal por desconfiar y hoy pude comprobar que todos los mensajes eran ciertos

-De que hablas Harry-dijo Draco desesperado ,sabia que harry no le trataria asi si no fuese serio y mas si mencionaba el divorcio.

-Te vi con Evan ,Draco es innegable…yo lo siento pero una infidelidad es mas de lo que puedo aceptar…aunque te ame lo nuestro llega hasta aqui-dijo harry saliendo por la puerta y apareciendose en donde Remus.Draco quedo pasmado , no entendia nada.Decidio dejarle solo no se iba a humillar mas , draco tomo algunas de sus cosas y se metio a la chimenea y dijo-Despacho de Severus Snape.Severus y narcissa conversaban animadamente cuando vieron a Draco con una maleta y petrificado

-Draco?-pregunto Severus

-El me dejo-dijo Draco y en ese minuto se puso a llorar ,cayendo al suelo arrodillado

-Cissa ven ahora-grito Severus ,narcissa al ver a Draco quedo pasmada su hijo llorando en las piernas de Severus.

-Draco amor que paso?-pregunto narcissa ,solo habia visto a su hijo en un estado similar cuando se habia tratado de suicidar

-Me dejo mami me dejo

-De que hablas Draco-pregunto Severus

-Harry , me dejo

-Pero por que Draco?-dijo Narcissa

-Me vio con Evan y se volvio loco y me dejo.

-Pero como…Harry vino hoy a la escuela y estaba animadisimo…no lo entiendo-dijo Narcissa

-Draco que vio harry?-pregunto Severus ,conocia al gryffindor hace 20 años ya para saber que no le diria cosas tan hirientes a Draco sin un buen motivo

-No lo se ,yo solo estuve almorzando con Evan…nada mas lo juro…tienen que creerme…me dolio tanto como me trato ,me dijo de todo y se fue y no se donde esta…lo amo tanto-dijo draco llorando

-ya hijo ya-dijo Narcissa abrazando a Draco.-Vas a dormir aqui hoy ..Sev traeme una pocion para domir sin sueños.

-Ok amor-dijo Severus yendo a buscar la pocion

-Vas a usar la habitacion de lexi ok,mañana conversamos ok?

-Mami que voy a hacer

-Ahora amor dormir-Draco fue acostado por sus padres y Severus le dio la pocion.

-Que voy a hacer…sin harry no se vivir

-ya hijo…descanza-dijo severus mientras le hacia cariño en la cabeza para que el chico se durmiese.En la casa de Remus Lupin la escena era similar , harry lloraba en las piernas de su tio mientras este le consolaba.

-Porque Remus porque ,si yo lo amaba..lo amo todavia…porque me engaño?-decia harry

-No lo se harry

-Y ahora…ahora pero porque..no ahora , maldicion-dijo Harry llevandose la mano al vientre

-Dime harry …no estaras?

-Si lo estoy…hoy hermione me lo confirmo a eso fui a verle , a contarle y lo encontre con ese…Remus-dijo harry llorando , Tonks llego donde Rremus y harry con una pocion para dormir sin sueño

-ya harry bebete esto-dijo Tonks que miraba a harry con ternura ,ya lo habia visto sufrir tanto y ahora esto…era mucho

-Que voy a hacer…que pasara con los niños

-Mañana harry…debes dormir

-No me des una pocion…no puedo tomar nada

-Verdad-dijo Tonks que la transmuto a un te de hierbas-esto si lo puedes tomar

-Gracias-dijo harry calmandose….habia llorado toda la tarde…casi ni le quedaba lagrimas y de a poco se quedo dormido.

La mañana amanecio mas sombria que nunca para harry y para draco , narcissa no sabia sin despertarlo ,cuando llego a su pieza vio que Draco no estaba , iba a partir a buscarlo cuando lo vio llegar , tenia los ojos inyectados en sangre ,de haber estado llorando un par de horas.

-Draco donde estabas

-En la lechuceria ,le mande una carta…espero respuesta.

-Amor no estas en condiciones de dar clases-dijo Narcissa-Sev..amor ven

-Que pasa Cisssa…oh Draco ,te ves pesimo , hoy no iras a dar clases

-Estoy mejor-dijo Draco

-No…hoy no mejor , inventaremos una excusa.-dijo Severus

-Pero

-Pero nada…hoy debes hablar con harry y decidir que van a hacer , si se separan o si regresan o que , pero no pùede pasar mucho tiempo ,tienen 3 hijos a loa cuales les deben explicar que paso.

-Y como voy a explicar algo que ni yo mismo se que es ah?-dijo Draco sintiendose derrotado-Solo se que le amo y que lo perdi.

Harry desperto en la pieza de invitados en la casa de los Lupin , hermione habia ido para ver a su amigo ,no habia querido decirle nada a Ron , no hasta que todo fuese definitivo.Para Hermone era tan raro lo que habia visto harry pero si el decia que vio a su marido con otro tenia que ser asi y mas por la manera que harry sufria.

-Remus como esta?

-Destrozado hermione ,creo que nunca le he visto asi

-Yo si…cuando Draco trato de matarse , en 6to año…voy a tomarle los signos esto no le hace bien ni a el ni al bebe.

-Anda linda-dijo Remus mientras Hermione iba a la habitacion ahi vio a harry despertando.harry abrio los ojos esperando que todo fuese un mal sueño ,pero al reconoceerse en una cama que no era la suya cayo en cuenta que todo habia sido verdad ,que Draco lo habia engañado con Evan , mientras el estaba solo y ahora embarazado.

-Harry , harry estas conciente?

-Si

-Voy a revisar tus signos-dijo hermione tomando la presion de su amigo ,estaban en eso cuando vieron que lupin traia en sus manos una nota.

-Harry…llego esto para ti-dijo lupin pasandole el sobre ,obviamente era de Draco ,la caligrafia del rubio era impecable como el.

-Gracias Remus-dijo harry acostado ,hermione anoto los datos-todo bien?

-Absolutamente todo normal…te tienes que cuidar eso si…la vas a abrir

-Si…quedate conmigo

-Siempre amor siempre-dijo hermione mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su amigo.Harry abrio el sobre y se encontro con una carta larga dirigida a el.Harry la miro y mientras la leia sus lagrimas caian. **_"Querido harry , no se que has visto ayer pero estoy seguro que no he echo nada de lo que deba arrepentirme.Me ha quedado claro que estas enojado y que segun tu tienes todos los motivos del mundo , pero no se que hice para enfurecerte.No he podido domir sin ti y perdoname no fue mi intencion herirte en ningun modo.Si quieres seguir conmigo yo feliz pero sino …le tendremos que decir a los niños…los dos y lo antes posible , ellos merecen saber la verdad.Ademas quiero decirte que apesar de que ali seguira viviendo contigo (en tal caso yo vivire en la escuela) , yo no dejare de verla , es mi hija tanto como tuya.Tu podras ver a los chicos en el colegio como siempre , la idea es que la vida de ellos no cambie tan drasticamente….por lo menos no de aqui a la navidad.Harry , espero que recapacites ,yo puedo hacer como que no escuche como me insultaste y volver a partir de cero.Necesito respuesta pronta…te amo ,no se lo que hice pero no lo hare mas…Draco_**.-Harry solto la carta.

-Que vas a hacer?

-No puedo perdonar una traicion , lo amo pero si me traiciono una vez lo hara dos ,3 ,100…prestame un pergamino porfavor?

-Piensa que le vas a escribir…harry estas absolutamente seguro que..

-Que me engaño si , disculpa pero conosco el cuerpo de mi esposo y no hay tanto rubios platinados en Hogwarts o si?

-es que Draco suena en la carta como si no supiese el porque estas enojado.

-No debe creer que le encontre revolcandose con ese hijo de perra

-Harr…ya escribele al parecer la lechuza esta esperando-dijo hermione mientras harry empezaba el pergamino. ,escribio largo y tendido y le paso la carta a hermione y esta la ato a la lechuza , luego volvio a la pieza.-harry

-dime

-Como le vas a hacer con lo del bebe

-No se a que te refieres

-Draco es el padre

-Lo se , pero no quiero decirselo todavia , cuando tenga 3 meses y el bebe se afirme le contare

-Harry eso es cruel

-Y lo que el me ha echo?

-Si pero harry tiene tanto derecho como tu amor

-Lo se ,pero…no quiero ilusionarmee , ibamos a hacer una familia y ahora le debo dejar y embarazado…prefiero decirselo mas adelante…bueno hoy le vere , en un rato mas…en la escuela en la habitacion de Severus con los niños.

-Deberias vestirte entonces-Harry se levanto ,desayuno con Remus y Tons ,cuando ella dijo

-Sres tengo que viajar ,unos cursos de aurores en el extrangero y Remus se tiene que quedar con Vincent…harry podrian ellos quedarse contigo?

-Si claro para mi sera genial tenerles en casa y a Ali le hara bien ,ahora que …draco no

-Ya harry calma…tienes que ir a tu casa y de ahi a la escuela…sabes seria conveniente que hables con Draco antes.

-Todo lo que le tenia que decir se lo dije por carta…gracias por todo

--De nada harry…eres como si fueses mi hijo

-Lo se..gracias tonks

-De nada harry-Harry cerro los ojos y se aparecio en su pieza , vio que Draco se habia llevado algo de ropa , harry se metio a la ducha y se puso una camisa con jeans , se fue a buscar a Ali donde Ginny al llegar Ginny miro a Harry.

-Harry..estas bien

-Papi que te paso?

-Vamos a ir a Hogwarts hoy ok nena?-dijo harry

-Si papi…voy a despedirme de samira

-Anda nena anda-dijo harry y Ali subio donde su prima , Ginny miro a harry.

-Que te paso?

-Se acabo Ginny todo acabo…hablamos mas tarde ok…y porfavor no le comentes a Blaise esto

-Ok…harry

-Yo tambien te quiero Ginny…Muñeca estas lista

-Si papi..chao tia

-Chao preciosa-harry tomo a la niña en brazos y se dirigio al despacho de Severus Snape.

Minutos antes Draco habia recibido la respuesta de Harry , Draco no lo podia creer ,la carta decia "**_Draco…tienes razon tenemos que hablar con los chicos hoy , yo me visto y luego retiro a Ali de donde Ginny y vamos para alla ,busca tu a los mellizos.Sobre lo de olvidar ,lo siento no puedo olvidar lo que vi y apesar de amarte como te amo (porque te amo apesar de todo) no puedo regresar contigo…no ahora , no despues de lo que vi.No iniciare los tramites de divorcio todavia , prefiero que veamos si se puede salvar algo aunque sea una amistad , aunque me duela.Fue hermoso mientras duro y nunca en la vida desearia que no hubiese pasado ,me diste la mayor felicidad que pude conocer y a la vez me heriste como nadie…espero poder olvidarte como se que tu lo haras..por lo menos tienes con quien consolarte.Nos vemos…Harry"_**-Draco no podia creerlo , era enserio.Bueno si harry lo queria asi el no lo detendria…mucho lo amaba pero ya se habia humillado lo suficiente , Draco se miro al espejo y se echo el hechizo glamour y espero que sus hijos llegasen.Severus los hizo entrar y salio. , para lily y para Alex fue raro ese encuentro y mas que su padre estuviese tan temprano , no alcanzaron a hablar cuando llego Harry con Ali en brazos , Ali se tiro donde Draco y los grandes donde harry para luego sentarse.

-Niños tenemos que hablar-dijo harry mirando a Draco ,este estaba frio como cuando era un chiquillo ,a harry se le apreto el corazon

-Que pasa papi?-pregunto Alex tomando de la mano a Lily y con Ali entre los dos

-Con harry hemos decidido

-Darnos un tiempo-dijo harry , los tres chicos le miraron impactados , los mayores entendian pero la mas chica no.

-Darse un tiempo?-dijo lily-darse un tiempo…para que

-Que es darse un tiempo?-pregunto Ali

-Linda darse un tiempo es-iba a explicar Alex

-Guagua los papas se separan-dijo Lily sin anestecia , la niña mas pequeña miro a sus padres y de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas como por el de lily ,alex estaba chockeado.

-Niños traten de entender…saben con Draco nos hemos estado llevando mal

-No tiene nada que ver con uds ,con harry los amamos mas que nada en el mundo-dijo Draco

.Pero necesitamos estar separados un tiempo , para ser mejores papas con uds-termino harry

-Fue el cierto-dijo Lily-fue evan-harry no supo que decir asi que hizo lo que debia

-No tiene nada que ver.La vida de uds no cambiara ,yo vendre seguido a verles-dijo harry queriendo gritar que ese maldito habia destruido a su familia

-Y yo ire a ver a Ali a diario si es necesario , niños-dijo draco

-Los amamos mucho-termino harry

-Pero tu amas a papi papito-dijo Ali

-Si lo amo-dijo Draco apelando a harry

-Y tu papi?-pregunto Alex..algo ahi no cuadraba

-Siempre amare a Draco-dijo Harry , como queria llorar ,se sentia como un adolescente pero no lo era.y no podia derrumbarse ahora ,si el lo hacia los niños tambien lo harian y no era la idea

-Entonces..porque se tienen que dar un tiempo…se aman-chillo Lily

-Hija-dijo Draco

-Es necesario ,pero no nos vamos a divorciar…ok?-dijo Harry mas para draco que para los niños.

-Vamos a tratar de estar mejor…disculpenos niños-dijo Draco derrotado-Alex y ali abrazaron sus padres , Lily se quedo para luego decir

-Se que fue el…papito no se que habras echo pero mas te vale arreglarlo-la jovencita salio dando de portazo-Harry iba a ir detras cuando Draco le dijo

-Dejala…se le pasara

-Yo me voy tengo clases…te dejo a la nena aqui , llego a la casa en la tarde..te parece

-Si de todas maneras no tendre clases hoy.

-Ok..chao niños

-Chao papi-dijeron Alex y Ali , luego Alex miro a Draco-Anda..ella te necesita.

-Ok-dijo draco mientras iba en busqueda de Lily ,la encontro en su pieza llorando ,draco se acerco a ella con cuidado-Lily

-Que le hicisrte…porque te deja

-No se que hice ,pero creeme algo…vamos a volver a estar juntos ok?

-Que tiene que ver McTyre con la separacion

-Al parecer todo pero no lo de verdad…hija..papi volvera conmigo si o si porque lo amo

-Enserio

-Te lo juro linda…calmate.

-Voy a clases-dijo lily levantandose-Adios papa


	39. POLCHAZA BEZ LUBVI

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke 

POLCHAZA BEZ LUBVI

" Zarevet ubezhat Ili dver na zamok I molchat I lezhat Izuchat potolok I mechtat ne kad vse Tselovat nebesa Potolok karusel Polchasa polchasa Polchasa poezda pod otkos Palchasa ne tvoya polosa Palchasa, palchasa v ne vopros Ne otvet polchasa, polchasa Polchasa bez tebya, polchasa Polchasa on I ya, polchasa Kazhdyi sam, kazhdyi sam Polchasa po svoim adresam Polchasa" 

Pasaron mas de tres meses y harry tenia los sintomas tipicos del embarazo , seguia yendo a clases y trataba de no ver a Draco a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario , como su cuerpo cambiaba de forma y queria pasar desapercibido de su embarazo asi que ocultaba su barriga con el hechizo glamour.Los unicos que sabian de condicion eran Hermone y los Lupin.Sus clases en la universidad iban bien , Andres elogiaba con fuerza el trabajo de harry.Harry se ponia contento con el asunto pero no estar con Draco lo afectaba.Draco no estaba mucho mejor ahora vivia en Hogwarts y veia a diario a Ali , usaba el hechizo glamour para que no se notara como lloraba en las noches.Veia el diario y se encontro con la exhibicion de harry , queria ir verle y estar a su lado pero sabia que no debia , habia intentado acercarse pero harry le rehuia y le extrañaba a horrores.Los niños lo enfrentaban como podian ,Alex se dedicaba a hacer como si nada hubiese cambiado ,en cambio Lily estaba tomandolo cada dia peor.Ademas McTyre habia vuelto con mas acoso que antes y peor le recalcaba a la chica que nadie le ayudaria , que nadie creeria en ella ,cosa que si la sumaba a la situacion de sus padres , tenia a la chica en un espiral de tristesa.No hablaba casi con nadie , dormia mas de 8 horas diarias e incluso el quidditch habia sufrido.La exhibicion se acercaba y Andres cada dia se sentia mas cercano a harry ya eran amigos y usando ese Status empezo a conversar con el

-Harry estas contento?-preguntaba andres

-Si

-Harry estas bien , hace un rato que te veo marchito

-Me separe de Draco…hace mas de un mes.

-Y tus hijos

-Dos estudian donde Draco trabaja y la chica lo ve a diario…les afecto pero no tanto , a lily mi hija mayor parecio afectarle mas-Ándres penso que se enamoraria ahi mismo si habia algo que le gustaba al chico eran la almas atormentadas y se notaba que la de harry asi lo estaba.

-Pucha que lastima…todavia lo quieres

-Lo amo pero

-Pero?

-Me engaño con un colega

-Que mal

-Lo se…pero bueno ,tengo otras cosas buenas en mi vida-al decir esto harry se toco el vientre.

-Bueno Harry estas son las fotos que el comite eligio-Entre las fotos salian la que Harry salia besando a Draco , harry sentia como su corazon se rompia en mil pedazos.-Disculpa pero la foto es bellisima

-Lo se…voy a buscar a mi hija…nos vemos

-Chao Harry

-Chao Andres-dijo harry tomando sus cosas y yendo a buscar a Ali , al llegar la niña estaba con la profesora , harry se bajo del auto y la niña se le queedo viendo.

-Hola muñeca…hola Sandy

-Sr Potter..tenemos que hablar

-Ok..ali anda a jugar.

-Ok-dijo la niña ,harry paso a la sala de clases donde la profesora le hizo sentar

-En que le puedo ayudar

-Ali…me conto que ud y el Sr Malfoy se separaron

-Si es cierto…Ali no esta bien cierto?

-No lo esta , se siente culpable , sus otros hijos

-Internos , en la escuela que trabaja Draco….Que puedo hacer?

-Debe tener paciencia…la niña esta muy fragil de momento.

-Gracias…me voy con mi niña

-Cuidela sr Potter.

-Ok-Harry salio con la profesora y llamo a ali ,la subio al auto y fuieron a la casa.Harry conversaba con la niña ,pero esta ese dia andaba de un humor imposible ,muy parecido al de su otro padre cuando era pequeño y queria algo

-Pero papi quiero ver a papito

-Debe estar en clases amor

-Pero lo extraño

-Lo se mas tarde podras verle

-No quiero verle ahora

-Pero no se puede…basta alita te comportas como una niña mimada

-Porque no estas con el..ya no lo quieres es eso…ahora no quieres que yo no le quiera

-No hija no es eso

-Si lo es…ya no te quiero ,tu echaste a papito…fue tu CULPA…lo extraño mucho

-Ali porfavor…no digas eso

-Nada no te quiero papa …kiero a mi papito…ME VOY CHAO-dijo la niña

Harry iba detras de ella para cuando la vio meterse a la chimenea con polvos en sus manos y grito-DESPACHO DE SEVERUS SNAPE-y la niña desaparecio

-ALITA!-grito harry antes de meter la cabeza y ver a Severus esperandole-Sev Ali..llego

-Dejala harry ,llego bien ,esta con narcissa

-Pero es mi hija..dejame buscarla

-Y yo su abuelo harry..mira mande a llamar a Lily ella se quedara con ali ok?

-Ok…Severus…nosotros debemos ha…

-Otro dia harry-dijo Snape no estaba en condiciones de tener esa conversacion con harry mientras veia a Draco sufrir como lo hacia y salio de la conexion.A la oficina llego Lily y vio a su hermanita.

-Guagua que paso?-pregunto Lily

-Quiero a mi papito-dijo ali llorando

-Ok…vamos a verle ok?

-Ti-Lily tomo la mano de su hermanita le seco las lagrimas y arreglo-vamos a ver a papito asi que debes estar contenta y muy linda ok

-Ok-fueron las chicas de la mano , lily paso al lado de Fred y este les saludo ,lily devolvio el saludo , de un tiempo a esta parte Fred era buena compañia para ella segun Lily .Al llegar al despacho lily dio la contraseña y al entras gritaron

-LLEGARON TUS PRINCESAS- , Draco las miro feliz , ali y lily se iban a acercar cuando vieron que su padre no estaba solo , Lily retraso el ingreso de ali cuando vio a Evan mctyre ,ali capto que su papa no estaba solo y al ver la cara de Lily entendio quien era.

-Qui est el? (**quien es el?**)-pregunto Ali seria

_-Il est McTyre_ (**El es Mctyre**)-dijo Lily escupiendo el apellido y con cara de asco,Draco vio a sus hijas serias mirando con odio al profesor frente a el asi que decidio intervenir mientras las niñas se acecrcaban

-Ali Il est Evan , a bonne amie (**ali ,el es evan, un buen amigo mio**)

-Il est le professeur , hon voule vor? (**el es el profesor que no te gusta**?)-pregunto ali a Lily

_-Oui il est le bastard idiot_ (**si ,el es el bastardo idiota**)-respondio Lily con una sonrisa Draco no podia creerlo ,sus dos hijas pelando a la persona y frente a el.

-Lily vous ne parle pa de cetle mamier pour una persone m de tout facon , ne son pas bonne maniers parlez de outre personne en autre language ,perce que tout lt monde ne comprenda pas (**No son maneras de referirse a una persona ,ademas que no es de buena educacionhablar en otro idioma si no nlo entienden todos**)-dijo Draco molesto ,pero ni a ali ni a lily les importo la molestia de su papa e incluso siguieron mosqueandolo

_-No me importe pas_ (**No me importa**)-dijo Lily

-Moi aussi , il ne me voile pas (**a mi tampoco, el no me gusta**)-retoco Ali mirando a su hermana y luego al profe con asco.Lily la miro sonriendo y le dijo

_-Bien soeur m parce que vous ete a bonne chance , une ecart a mon pere_ (**Eso hermanita es porque tienes buen gusto , a diferencia de papa**)-Draco no pudo evitar molestarse ambas niñas se estaban pasando y paro a su hija

-Lilian Ce tout (**lilian es suficiente**)

_-Alle Ali ,nous abandons a mon pere avec son amie,Al moment que toi evoque ton famille ,arrive al la biblio , mas ton sol_ (**Vamos ali, dejemos a papa mcon su amigo , cuando te acuerdes que tienes familia anda al lago o la biblioteca,pero hazlo solo**)-escupio lily llevansose a Ali , ambas ofendidisimas con su padre

-Amis ,Ce tan Incroyable (**no es lo que creen**)-dijo Draco cansado de discutir con ambas niñas , Lily se dio vuelta miro a Evan y luego a su padre y con odio en sus ojos grises le escupio

_-A celte moment , ne importe quai_ (**a estas alturas ,no importa**)-Ali salio y lily cerro con portazo y se llevo a su hermana lejos de esa sala.Draco no quedo mejor con la conversacion ,mientras Evan solo les miraba.

-Merde (**mierda**)-dijo Draco enojado

-Parece que no les hizo gracia verme aqui…no entendi mucho ,pero creo que me insultaron

-Disculpame Evan…esto ha sido dificil para las niñas…demasiado al parecer.

-No te preocupes draco yo entiendo.-evan en ese minuto decidio que le daria el golpe de gracia a Lily esa semana.Mientras ambas chicas se fueron conversando , Ni Lily ni Ali estaban felices

-Lily tu crees que papi y papito se vuelvan a querer

_-Yo estoy segura que se quieren…no es un asunto de quererse o no quererse…es ese bastardo_

-Lo odie y papa nos regaño

_-Es que no es de buena educacion lo que hicimos ,pero me da igual…ese nos cago la existencia…maldito y papi como esta?_

-Llora por las noches…cuando cree que estoy dormida ,lo escucho..me da pena…papi ama a papito.

_-Papito me dijo que lo amaba a el tambien…no se que va pasar…no te preocupes ali , ellos lo van a solucionar_

-Llevan mas de 4 meses separados

_-Lo se guagua lo se…oye como viniste?_

-Polvos flu

_-Con papi_

-No

_-Como que no?…alita…_

-No…me escape

_-Alita por merlin , es muy peligroso ,eres muy chica para viajar con polvos flu solita_

-Es que me enoje con papi

_-Ali esto no es facil para ninguno de los dos…se aman aunque no esten juntos …tienes que disculparte con papi_

-Lo se..le dije que no lo queria y otras cosas

_-Vamos a buscar a Alex guagua_-las niñas fueron en la busqueda de su hermano , iban caminando cuando vieron a su hermano dandole un beso a latifah ,estaban tomados de la manos , Ali se miraba con lily sin poder articular palabra, cuando se despegaron las niñas hablaron._-Hermanito?_

-Primita?-dijo Ali

-Niñas-dijo alex rojo como tomate-Que haces aqui ali?

-Me pelie con papi

_-Y ahora nos peleamos con papito_

-Que paso?-pregunto latiffah

-Nada fuimoa a ver a papito-dijo Ali

_-Y adivinen con quien estaba?_-dijo Lily-_pero bueno…pudimos insultarle sin que papa ni el hiciesen nada_

-Fracaises? (**frances**)-pregunto Alex

_-Me oui soeur _(**pero claro hermano**)-dijo lily

-Que dijo mi pradrino?

-Se enojo-dijo Ali

_-Que se enoje…yo estoy emputecida con el hace rato y mas con ese bastardo-dijo Lily_

-Vamos donde el abuelo mejor…asi Ali va a casa…supongo que papi debe estar preocupado-dijo Alex

-Pero no quiero ir-dijo Ali

_-Guagua te debes disculpar con papi…le dijiste cosas muy feas-dijo lily_

-Lo se…ya vamos-dijo la mas pequeña derrotada . Lily la abrazo y atras Alex y latiffah iban abrazados , Lily y ali solo sonreian.

-El par de payasas saquen esa sonrisa de sus labios-dijo Alex

_-Uhhhhh que enojon-dijo lily_

-El amor no te hace bien hermanito-dijo ali ganandose las risitas de latiffah y lily.Los cuatros chicos llegaorn al despacho de su abuelo.Severus estaba en su laboratorio privado cuando subieron los 4 chicos ,siendo recibidos por narcissa y Draco.Al verlos Lily y Ali fruncieron el ceño ,ambas seguian enojadas con su padre.

-Chicos , en que puedo ayudarles-dijo narcissa besando a los 4.

-Me tengo que ir a casa abuelita-dijo Ali

-Ok…yo te acompaño-dijo Draco

-Tu no papa…abuelita podrias acompañarme?-dijo Ali

-Si…claro linda,segura que no quieres ir con tu papito

-Segura..vamos-chao chicos

-Chao peke-dijeron los 3 chicos abrazandola , lily la miro

-Si lo se…chao-la niña tomo la mano de narcissa y se metio en la chimenea , draco iba a acercarse y la niña dio la direccion sin permitir que draco se acercase a ella.

-Chicos ,se quedan a

_-Yo no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui_-dijo Lily marchandose

-Voy con ella-dijo latiffah , mientras que Alex se sentaba frente a su papa

-Que haces-pregunto Alex

-No se a que te

-Deja a McTyre…papa siempre va a ser el o nosotros

-Pero es mi amigo

-Puede ser ,pero el no trata bien a Lily…ella me va matar si te lo digo pero las cosas entre ella y el estan peor que nunca..Nott me ha dicho

-Ah ya y tu confias en el chico nott

-Ah no papa ,sabes me voy tambien se nota que no quieres escuchar razones

-Alex

-Chao papa-dijo Alex decepcionado ,saliendo en busca de su hermana.Draco se quedo sentado abatido ,al parecer nada de lo que hacia estaba bien ,primero harry ,luego sus hijas y ahora alex ,Ron casi ni le hablaba , solo tenia a su padrino ,mama y evan.

-Maldicion-dijo Draco al borde de las lagrimas , narcissa entro a la habitacion y vio a su hijo asi.

-Draco que paso

-Nada reñi con las chicas porque estaban insultando a Evan en frances y ahora reñi con Alex.

-Ellos odian a ese sujeto y tu sigues siendo su amigo…por culpa de el te separaste de harry.

-Harry tenia unos celos enfermisos

-Pq sentia que te perdia y porque le llegaban mensajes

-Maldicion el debia creer en mi no?

-Draco…que vio harry

-No-lo-se mama , pero lo que sea lo malinterpreto…estoy tan cansado mami…no tienes idea

-Ven hijito ven…shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…todo va a pasar

-Me gustaria creerlo mami enserio ,pero creo que de verdad con el dolor de mi alma las cosas llegan hasta aqui-dijo Draco.Mientras en casa de harry ,Ali habia llegado ,mientras harry estaba en la cocina ,por poco la niña habia descubierto el estado de su padre ya que se empezaba a notar y si no hubiese sido ellla narcissa con seguridad lo haria.Harry al ver a la niña le abrio los brazos y la niña corrio hacia el.

-Papi disculpame te amo

-Lo se…esto ha sido muy duro para ti ,pero nunca me digas que no me quieres porque yo te amo mucho mi niña…como te fue

-Mal…papito estaba con el bastardo

-Ali

-Sorry , lil me enseño ,lo bueno es que lo insulte en frances

-Eso no se hace-dijo harry sonriendole-Ya..esta todo bien entre los dos?

-Si…te amo Papi-dijo la niña en brazos de su papi.


	40. STAY

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke 

STAY

"Green light, Seven Eleven You stop in for a pack of cigarettes You don't smoke, don't even want to Hey now, check your change Dressed up like a car crash Your wheels are turning but you're upside down You say when he hits you, you don't mind Because when he hurts you, you feel alive Hey babe, is that what it is Red lights, gray morning You stumble out of a hole in the ground A vampire or a victim It depend's on who's around You used to stay in to watch the adverts You could lip synch to the talk shows And if you look, you look through me And when you talk, you talk at me And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing If I could stay... Then the night would give you up Stay...and the day would keep its trust Stay...and the night would be enough" 

Las clases de pociones se volvieron densas como en las peores epocas de Snape y Lily no paraba de bajar su promedio ,pero nada era para ella como Transformaciones ,Realmente se odiaban con mctyre y este disimulaba pero no tanto , lo hacia ver mas bien como si fuese pedagogico.

-La tarea para hoy es la mutacion de tamaños ,creo que todos…bueno casi todos-dijo mirando a Lily -seran capaz de hacerlo…las intrucciones estan en la pizarra

-_Maldito Pelmazo_-susurro Lily mientras escribia

-Calmate-le dijo Frederick

-_Callate nott_-Dijo la chica ,el chico se dio vuelto ,luego la niña le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo-_disculpame…este bastardo me pone de mal humor_.

-Lo se ,pero debes calmarte Lilian-dijo fred ocultando su rubor

-_Lil_-dijo la niña

-Que?

-_Puedes decirme Lil ,Frederick_

-Ok , entonces dime Fred

-_Ok_-dijo la chica sonriendo sin notar como les miraba McTyre

-Ahora los noviecitos podrian ponerse a trabajar ,o que se aprovechara que el Sr Nott es un aventajado en mi clase srta Potter-Malfoy

-_Por lo menos ahora sabe mi apellido profesor_

-Slytherin acaba de perder 20 puntos…cortesia de la Srta Potter-malfoy…dejese de tonterias y pongase a trabajar

-_Petasse_ (**hijo de puta**)-dijo la niña y Evan se dio vuelta

-Que me dijo?

-_Yo no he dicho nada profesor_-dijo la chica sin despegar la vista de su pergamino

-Si si lo hizo…respondame

-_No se de que me haba profesor…quizas su conciencia_

-Srta potter-malfoy nos vemos despues de clases

-_Ok profesor_-dijo la niña para seguir trabajando con una sonrisa en el rostro.Al final de la clase Evan fue puesto por puesto revisando que los deberes estuviesen bien echos , cuando llego donde lily escupio

-Deberia corregirles pero al parecer hay GENTE MUY SENSIBLE ,sobre las criticas y no queremos magias desperdigada en la sala porque a alguien no le gusta lo que digo.La mayoria lo hizo bien y obviamente hay gente que no entiende las criticas cons-truc-ti-vas que a veces hago…Bueno pueden retirarse todos menos la Srta potter-malfoy.-Todos los chicos salieron menos Lily y Evan ,este cerro la puerta e insonorizo la sala-Sabes ,cuando te conoci sabia que ibas a ser problema ,no se si tu pelo o tu actitud es lo que mas me molesta

-_Lo que mas le molesta Sr es quien yo soy no?-_dijo lily levantando una ceja (N/a gesto transmitible solo por el and de los malfoy)

-No te lo voy a negar ,me molesta que seas hija de Draco y ese otro

-_harry Potter idiota y la boca te queda donde mismo_

-No son formas para referirse a un profesor

-_Corta la mierda McTyre y dime que vas a hacer , no me puedes bajar mas la notas cierto?…entonces que te propones_

-Yo?..nada ,solo terminare de enamorar a Draco para luego quedarmelo y sabes que linda…el se olvidara de uds porque le dare muchisimos hijos…de los cuales estara verdaderamente orgulloso , no como de uds

-_A que te refieres?…papito nos ama y si esta orgulloso de nosotros_

-No si de alex lo esta pero de ti…que quieres que te diga si tu sabes que practicamente eres un Squib ,ahora porque no eres Puffy no lo se ,pero tu papito como le dices sabe que no eres una bruja buena no como deberias

-_Eso es mentira_-dijo la niña

-Asi…entonces porque estas a pto de llorar ah?…tu sabes que no eres buena para esto ,solo sirves para el Quidditch y ahora ni para eso

-_Callate_

-No me callo , sabes que es cierto como sabes que tu padre esta en mis brazos ,como tu papi le dejo ir…se nota que lo tonto lo sacas de el

-_Ellos dos se aman_

-Se amaBAN…tiempo pasado querida

-_No…ellos se aman_

-Si se aman tanto porque no estan juntos ah?…quien ama perdona.

-_Y que pretendes_

-Nada…abrirle los ojos a Draco , mostrarle que yo soy un futuro prometedor en su vida y que en su futuro tu no tienes lugar

-_Mi papito jamas nos dejaria_

-Ingenua…si tu papa les quisiera o quisiera a potter ya hubiese vuelto con el pero no lo ha echo es porque me quiere a mi

-_Mentira…y es mas le voy a preguntar_

-Y obviamente te lo va a negar…una es que seas un Squib y otra que quiera que mueras…anda preguntale que lo va a negar ,pero es obvio que estamos juntos…asumelo

-_Te odio_

-Yo a ti mas niña tonta…puedes retirarte

-_Te vas a arrepentir_

-Tu te arrepentiras querida..o que crees que te van a creer ,eres solo una chica de 12 años ,yo soy un profesor…es mas podria hacerte un obliviate ,pero me encanta que sepas de mi boca lo que pasa entre tu padre y yo.-Lily salio de la habitacion corriendo hacia su pieza ,paso como alma que se la llevaba el diablo ,estaba en eso cuando se topo con cuarto de menesteres ,la niña paso 3 veces buscando un lugar donde estar tranquila y sola y se metio.Lily se hizo un ovillo y se puso a llorar ,no podia parar ,todo lo que le dijo Evan era cierto y no servia para eso ,queria irse de ahi ,queria tener la vida de hace 2 años atras ,odiaba Hogwarts y la magia.Las horas pasaron y los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse ,nadie la habia visto en clases luego de la clase de McTyre ,Alex sabia que algo habia pasado entre elllos dos pero no alcanzo a escuchar yya que tuvo que ir a otra clase.Dieron las 7 de la tarde y lily no daba señales de vida.Arthur ,lexi ,latiffah ,Sydney y alex comenzaron a buscarle ,se les unio luego boone.Al cabo de dos horas no pasaba nada asi que decidieron buscar ayuda de Draco y Severus.

-Papa Lily no esta-dijo Alex entrando al despacho de su padre

-De que hablas Alex-dijo Draco que estaba en su despacho con McTyre cuando Alex lo vio se le tiro encima como leon

-QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA

-Alex de que hablas?-pregunto McTyre como si no supiese de que le hablaba

-Salio de tu sala y de ahi nadie la ha viste..si algo le pasa-escupio alex , mientras Draco miraba a Evan buscando una explicacion

-Draco disculpa si discuti con tu hija pero es que ya me ha faltado el respeto lo suficiente-dijo el profesor

-MALDITO EMBUSTERO ESO ES MENTIRA-le gruito alex y se iba a tirar al cuello del profesor cuando Draco lo tomo de la cintura

-Alex calmate

-No me calmo NADA PAPA , ESE BASTARDO SIGUE ACOSANDO A LILY..SI LE PASA ALGO TE MATO HIJO DE PUTA-decia el chico quie se removia en lso brazos de su padre

-ALEXANDER CONTROLATE-dijo Draco

-Y tu lo defiendes?…acaso ahora estas con el papa-pregunto Alex escupiendo las silabas a su padre

-No es eso…vamos a buscar a Lily-dijo draco

-Si algo le pasa cretino…me vengare y no estare solo-le dijo Alex a evan amenazandolo

-Vamos alex-dijo draco-Disculpa

-Esta bien-dijo evan poniendo cara de preocupado ,cuando draco cerro la puerta evan empezo a sonreir ,sabia que le habia dado el golpe de gracia a la niña ,despues de ella faltaria Alex para alejar a Draco de todos.

Draco salio corriendo en busqueda de Lily pero no sabia por donde partir ,Severus se habia unido a la busqueda.Lily seguia en el salon de menesteres ,ahora tiritaba y todos los ultimos meses pasaban por su mente y no podia parar de llorar ,estaba sola y su papito no le amaba ,apesar de todo queria creer que su papa no pensaba que ella fuese una mala bruja pero luego recordo los echos ,los dos ramos mas importantes le costaban una enormidad ,Lily queria dormir y no despertar y eso paso ,perdio la conciencia , mientras su magia escapaba de ella.

.Harry estaba en su casa con Ali que jugaba con Vincent cuando la cabeza de narcissa aparecio por la chimenea

-Harry

-Narcissa que pasa

-Necesitamos tu mapa…Lily

-Voy para alla-harry se metio dentro de la chimenea y partio a hogwarts con el mapa del merodeador ,alex al verle le abrazo-Que paso hijo?

-Lily ,discutio con mcTyre y ahora desaparecio

-Draco malfoy-llamo harry ,draco se dio vuelta y vio a un harry que nunca habia visto ,ni con dudders ni con voldemort-Donde esta ese hijo de perra

-Harry calmate-dijo Draco

-DONDE ESTA

-No lo se…hay que encontrar a Lily

-Si algo le pasa a mi hija

-Seguro esta bien…vamos-dijo Draco mirando a su marido encolerizado ,Harry abrio el mapa y vio a la chica en ningun lado por ende debia estar en el salon de menesteres ,al llegar ahi grito

-Alohomora-y la puerta se abrio de par en par dando paso a una lily desmayada –harry la tomo en brazos y comprobo que la niña habia perdido peso , la levito a la enfermeria y aviso al resto que la habia encontrado , harry llamo por celular a hermione-Mione..puedes venir a Hogwarts?

-Es el bebe

-No, es lily

-Voy-Mione se aparecio por la cimenea de la enfermeria y vio a la niña acostada harry estaba a su lado y alex

-Que le paso?-pregunto Harry

-No lo se…pueden-Dijo MIone

-Si pero deben salir yo con madam la revisaremos y te diremos ok?-harry y alex salieron ahi se encontraron con draco ,harry se acerco a el y lo tomo por la tunica

-Tu…tu permitiste que ese hijo de perra le hiciera algo a nuestra hija

-Harry yo no se que paso

-NO ES OBVIO LO QUE PASO AH?

-Pues no…

-Maldita sea se suponia que si trabajabas aqui cuidarias a los chicos…que mierda te pasa Malfoy ni de tus hijos te vas a preocupar

-PAPI ,PAPITO BASTA-dijo alex poniendose entre ellos dos-harry y draco estaban rojos de rabia.Hermione salio de la pieza seria

-Necesitamos hablar-dijo hermione seria y se llevo a ambos padres-Chicos , lily esta mal , sus defensas estan bajisimas ,ha perdido peso y?

-Y?-pregunto harry

-Lily esta con depresion…todo esto ha sido muy dificil para ella

-Y con ese bastardo molestandola-dijo Harry

-No sabemos eso-dijo draco

-Yo si lo se idiota-le respondio harry

-Chicos-dijo la chica mirando a harry ,ese estado no le hacia bien ni a el ni al bebe, harry la miro de vuelta y sabnia lo que pensaba asi que dejo de pelear.

-Disculpa-dijeron ambos hombres

-Que recomiendas-diijo Draco , mione miro a harry y a draco

-Lily quiere irse de aqui-dijo Mione

-Que?-dijeron denuevo

-Tu que opinas?-pregunto harry

-Lily necesita vigilancia de cerca y quizas una temporada lejos de aqui puede hacerle bien.

-Podemos verla?-pregunto Draco

-Ella solo quiere ver a Harry Draco-dijo Mione

-Voy-dijo harry entrando a la pieza de la niña ,Draco se quedo de una pieza ,estaba al borde de ponerse a llorar ,hermone le vio y no pudo evitar abrazarle

-Mi vida es una mierda-dijo Draco llorando

-Calma huron-dijo hermione acariciando la cabeza del hombre

-Primero pierdo a harry ahora voy a perder a Lily y no se que hacer.

-Harry te ama ,pero le engañaste

-No le engañe…no lo hice…porque me consuelas?

-Porque por muy amiga que sea de harry a ti te quiero muchisimo huron

-Enserio?

-Draco por merlin somos amigos hace mas de 10 años…deberias saberlo…te quiero tonto-le dijo hermione y Draco solo lloraba ,en ese minuto Hermione sabia que Draco decia la verdad…algo raro habia ahi.Mientras harry entro a la enfermeria ,su hija estaba mirando el techo , harry le dio un beso y se sento en la cama ,la niña se sento y abrazo a su padre.

-Ya linda ya…que vamos a a hacer

-_Me quiero ir de aqui_-dijo la niña

-Pero Lily tu eres bruja

-_No..odio hogwarts ,odio la magia ,odio ser bruja…quiero volver a mi colegio muggle_

-Pero Lil

-_Papi , antes de venir aqui eramos una familia feliz y desde que vinismos a esta mierda de colegio mi vida se fue al excusado ,a la mierda con la magia ,si este es el precio a pagar._

-Aqui hay algo mas Lily

-_Dejame volver papi_

-Ok…hagamos algo ,yo hablo con Severus vemos como lo podemos solucionar con tu año escolar ok?…puedes tomar clases pero sin venir aqui

-_Ok…papi…te amo_

-Yo igual ,le voy a decir a Draco que entre

-_No…no quiero verle_

-Que paso?

-_Nada_

-Draco no tiene la culpa

-_No importa no le quiero ver ahora_

-Ok..ya es hora que duermas…poppy te dara una pocion para dormir sin sueño y mañana partimos a casa ok?-poppy llego con la pocion y se la dio a la niña

-Con esto mi princesa dormiras bien-dijo la medimaga que miraba a la niña que habia ayudado a traer al mundo

-_Gracias tia Pops_

-De nada mi niña

_-Papi…dile a papito que lo amo pero no puedo verle de momento ok_

-Pero hijita

-_No me preguntes mas ok_?

-Ok-Harry espero que le hiciese efecto la pocion hiciese efecto y salio de la enfermeria.Ahi se encontro con Draco ,su hijo ,Severus y Hermione con Ron , al verla ella le miro con el ceño fruncido era obvio que Draco no sabia todavia que harry estaba embarazado , Harry miro a draco y le dijo

-Tenemos que hablar

-Vamos-dijo Draco enojado

-Espera…Severus podemos hablar despues

-Suban al despacho cuando terminen uds-dijo Snape-Creo que llamare a Albus

-Ok…vamos.dijo harry ,Draco le siguio y se metieron a un aula cerrada

-Dime-dijo Draco cruzado de brazos ny una ceja alzada

-Lily se va de hogwarts-anuncio harry ante la mirada atonita de su ex pareja

-Disculpa?

-Quiere volver a su colegio muggle

-Olvidalo-dijo Draco enojado

-Draco

-No Potter ,mi hija es bruja y va a estudiar en un colegio de brujeria-dijo draco dandose vuelta para salir pero harry lo dio vuelta y lo pego contra una pared y lo inmovilizo

-Mira malfoy..no se que parte de que ella no quiere estudiar aqui no entiendes…lo siento muy bruja sera pero no va a estudiar donde no quiera hacerlo y menos donde es acosada por un maestro que lo unico que quiere es meterse a la cama contigo…mas aun

-Sueltame Potter o no respondo-dijo Draco ,harry sabia que era cierta la amenaza y mas si draco no sabia que el estaba embarazado.harry solto el agarre y se sento

-Malfoy…dejame terminar…hablemos con severus y permitamos que Lily vuelva a casa ,quizas alguien le pueda hacer clases alla ,que asista a su colegio muggle pero que tome los ramos necesarios…busquemos una solucion pero tu hija no esta bien…no aqui

-No me quiere ver-dijo Draco mas afirmandolo que preguntandolo

-No…pero me pidio que te dijera que te ama mucho ,pero que no puede verte no ahora…que paso Draco?

-No lo se…que nos paso harry?

-Nos paso Evan McTyre draco-harry iba a salir cuando

-Te amo-dijo draco mirando la nuca de harry ,harry sentia como las lagrimas querian salir ,su corazon se volvia a romper y para peor el bebe dentro de el se movia con mas intensidad cuando Draco hablaba

-Yo tambien draco , pero esto no puede ser-dijo harry saliendo rapido sino se moria ahi mismo

-Papi…y lily?-pregunto Alex

-Esta durmiendo amor…mañana en la mañana la podras ver

-Ok

-Anda a dormir-dijo harry

-Ok..chao papi…chao papito-alex se despidio de ambos y ellos vieron a ron y hermione

-Que opinas Hermi?-dijo Draco

-Lily debe irse de Hogwarts-dijo Hermione

-Entonces harry…mañana te la llevas-dijo Draco

-Ok…hoy duermes en la enfermeria?

-Porsupuesto

-Entonces te mando la capa…vamos-dijo Harry

-Vamos..Mione vas con nosotros?-pregunto Draco

-Si..

-Ron tu tambien-dijo Draco

-Seguro Huron?

-Si-dijo Draco ,los cuatro subieron al despacho de Snape ahi les esperaba el director al ver a harry y draco juntos penso que podria haber una reconciliacion pero al verlos sentarse con mione y ron al medio de ellos, supo que no habia sido asi.

-En que puedo ayudarles?-pregunto el director

-Lily no esta bien Severus y quisiera retirarla del colegio

-Harry lo siento pero…

-Sev es serio , lily esta con depresion , anemia y sus defensas magicas estan bajisimas…yo creo que lily estara mejor si pasa una temporada fuuera de la escuela.-dijo Hermione dando su opinion como medico tratante

-Que podemos hacer padrino?-dijo Draco

-Mira hay ramos que podemos cerrarlos ahora como historia de la magia o cuidado de criaturas salvajes ,pero pociones ,transformacion,DCAO y herbologia no…yo puedo ir a hacerle pociones.

-Yo DCAO-dijo Ron

-Herboligia se lo puedo dar yo o neville-dijo Hermione

-Y transformacion?-pregunto Draco…Quizas tu Hermione

-No..ese ramo se lo dare yo-Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos no podian creerlo-que acaso no puedo enseñarle a mi nieta

-Pero Minerva-dijo Snape ,mientras Minerva Dumbledore (ex mcgonagall) salia de la chimenea y se acercaba a Severus

-Nada…tu le explicaste un poco la situacion a Albus y yo escuche…yo hacia el ramo y estoy segura que con un buen profesor Lily volveria a amar la magia…por merlin ella hacia magia cuando tenia la edad de Ali , ella tiene mas magia que cualquiera de su curso..a excepcion de Alex…entonces Sev?

-Lily partira mañana a su casa y en las tardes un dia a la semana le haremos clases-dijo Snape ,todos se retiraron y cuando harry lo iba a hacer Severus le detuvo.

-Harry necesitamos hablar


	41. POWER OF GOOD BYE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke 

POWER OF GOOD BYE

"Your heart is not open so I must go The spell has been broken I loved you so Freedom comes when you learn to let go Creation comes when you learn to say no You were my lesson I had to learn I was your fortress you had to burn Pain is a warning that something's wrong I pray to God that it won't be long Walk away There's nothing left to try There's no place left to hide There's no greater power than the power of good-bye" 

Harry vio a su ex profesor ,ahora suegro y quisiese o no , el queria hablar con el ,sabia que tanto a el como a Narcissa les debia una explicacion sobre todo lo pasado con Draco , derrotado le respondio

-Ok..pero preferiria hacerlo en otro lado

-Vamos a mi laboratorio

-Ok-ambos hombres entraron al laboratorio el cual fue cerrado e insonorizado-Que necesitas?-pregunto harry

-Saber que paso?-pregunto severus

-No se a que te refieres-respondio harry

-Tu venias a ver a Draco , estabas feliz y saliste caminando de aqui-harry le miro haciendose el desentendido pero severus le funcio el ceño y agrego-te vi saliendo caminando de aqui y de ahi se separaron.

-Draco me engaño…con Evan

-Pero como…Draco llego destrozado…estas seguro?

-Tienes un pensadero?-dijo harry molesto de que nadie le creyese

-Si aqui esta-dijo Snape harry tomo su varita y se saco el recuerdo de su cabeza omitiendo la parte en la que le confirmaban su embarazo.

-Miralo-dijo desafiante…sabia que despues de esto Severus confiaria en lo que vio

-Pero

-Miralo y dime que harias tu Sev-Snape entro en el pensadero y vio a Evan besando a Draco , evan sacandole la ropa a Draco ,porque era inconfundiblemente Draco,Snape salio del pensadero y vio a harry con lagrimas en los ojos.Snape solo miro a harry,volvia a ver al chiquillo de 16 años que amaba a su ahijado…sin pensarlo lo abrazo-Viste porque aunque me duela y aunque le ame con todo el corazon no puedo volver con el.

-Yo no se que decir-dijo Severus turbado ante el recuerdo de harry,mientras el lo devolvia a su cerebro…apesar de todo queria conservarlo

-No digas nada Sev…solo no me odies

-No te odio Potter…pero tu viniste a decirle algo a Draco ese dia…que era

-Nada Sev nada…nos vemos mañana-dijo harry desabrazando a Snape

-Adios harry.-severus miro a harry y penso que kizas el recuerdo que habia algo raro en el asi que le pidio-harry puedo duplicar tu recuerdo

-Ok.-dijo el hombre , Severus saco el recuerdo saco la duplica y luego le devolvio el original al harry Tendria pronto una conversacion Seria con Draco..no podia creerlo, harry salio por la chimenea ,para luego llegar a su casa..Remus seguia ahi con Ali y Vincent

-Harry?-dijo Remus preocupado

-Lily mañana vuelve a la casa-dijo harry

-Papi que paso-pregunto Ali

-Nada…tu hermana vuelve ,va a volver a estudiar en el cole muggle pero vendran el abuelito sev ,la abuelita minnie ,tio ron ,tia mione a hacerle los ramos de hogwarts

-Harry…tu estas seguro

-Es lo que ella necesita ahora-dijo harry-amorcito comieron?

-Si tio Remus hizo carne con papas y una cosa verde

-Pesto Ali-dijo Remus

-Eso…rico-dijo la niña

-Ok besito a remus a vincent a mi y a la cama que mañana tenemos un dia movidito.

-Ok-la niña beso a Remus vincent y a su papi y se abrazo a el fuerte fuerte-te amo papi

-Lo se preciosa

-Vincent ud acompañara a la Srta Ali

-Ok papa-el niño se despidio y subio con su prima ,luego de asegurarse que los niños se habian acostado harry se saco el hechizo , su vientre de 5 meses era prominente.

-Ya sientate que voy a servirte la cena

-Yo me sirvo

-Olvidalo…como se ha portado la criatura

-Excelente es tranquilo aunque…

-Si?

-Reacciona con la voz de…

-Es su papa…cuando le vas a decir

-No lo se Rem…no lo se

-Harry

-Se que la estoy cagando ,lo tengo absolutamente claro pero es que no puedo

-Lily vuelve a casa

-Si…ese bastardo termino de destruirle..podrian mandar mi capa para Draco a la oficina de Snape

-Si claro..pasamela-Harry se paro a buscar la capa y se la paso a Remus.este se comunico con Severus via Red flu.

-Lupin que haces?-pregunto Snape

-Me quedo una temporada aqui..Nyn esta en unos cursos de aurrores…harry le manda esto a Draco

-Si me dijo…la famosa capa de invisibilidad…cuantas travesuras no hizo harry y su padre con ella

-Lo se…tu crees que…

-No…despues de ver lo que vi hoy no…no quiero hablar de eso

-Ok..chao Sev

-Chao Lupin-Severus le paso al capa a su hijastro y este partio a la enfermeria a dormir con su hija.

A la mañana Siguiente Lily desperto con un peso en las piernas al tocarlo sintio un bulto,busco donde partia el bulto y se encontro con la capa de invisibilidad la levanto y vio a Draco durmiendo asi.La niña empezo a hacerle cariño en el pelo a Draco y este desperto y se encontro con sus ojos grises mirandole ,con ternura?…eran indecifrables.

-_Papito_

-Mi princesa…como estas

-_Feliz de irme de aqui ,es hora de aceptar que como bruja no soy buena_

-Hija no

-_No digas que no papa…se que no soy una buena bruja…y papi_?

-No ha lllegado

-_El te presto la capa_?

-Si…yo queria dormir contigo y como no me querias ver?

-_Disculpame pero es que todo ha sido_

-No importa…te voy a ir a ver hoy ok?

-_No es necesario…si no quieres_

-No hay nada que quiera mas…vamos es hora de vestirte , mucha gente se va a querer despedir

-_Ok_-la niña se levanto y vio sus maletas listas en la enfermeria-_Y esto?_

-Dobby y latiffah con alex…ya te dejo para que te cambies…harry debe regresar en cualquier momento

-_Papa?..tu todavia_

-Para siempre hija…siempre voy a amar a harry ,lo kiera o no , lo quiera el o no.

-_Ok_-la niña se bajo de la cama y se vistio rapidamente al salir de la enfermeria con su baul se encontro con Harry ,Severus ,narcissa ,Ron ,sus primos su hermano y frederick-_Papi estamos listos_

-Eso depende de ti princesa

-_Yo lo estoy_-dijo la niña

-Te vamos a extrañar linda-le dijo Lexi con Arthur

-_Yo a uds tambien_-dijo la niña mientras los abrazabo

-Va a ser muy vacia la pieza sin ti

-_Cuida a mi hermano latiffah_

-Con quien voy a volar ,molestar a alex…quien me va a ayudar con los duelos-dijo Sydney

-_Vas a poder solita..vas a ver…Fred_?

-Me venia a despedir…ahora no tendre compañera de banco

-_Sientate con sydney_

-No va a ser igual…nadie pone en su lugar a ese idiota como tu

-Hermana

-_Alex_-la niña se tiro al cuello de su hermano-_Me haras muchisima falta_

-Quedate..lo que sea lo podemos solucionar juntos

-_Sabes que no es asi amor…cuida a latiffah hermanito y llamame_

-Lily

-_Me tengo que ir Alex_

-Vas a volver

-_No lo se…te amo_

-Yo a ti tambien

-Lily-Dijo Severus

-_Abuelo_

-Las puertas de la escuela estan mas que abiertas…para cuando quieras volver

-_Gracias…nos vemos mañana_?

-Si preciosa

-_Papito_?

-Dime princesa

-_Je t'aime_

-Moi aussi-dijo Draco abrazando a su hija como hacia meses que no la abrazaba ,la niña tomo la mano de su otro padre y su baul y partio con el a la casa.Al llegar Lily vio que todo seguia igual ,las fotos ,el computador todo…fue reconfortante para ella volver a estar ahi.

-_Papi_

-Dime

-_Cuando parto mi colegio_

-He estado pensando eso…sabes prefiriria que leyeras sobre las materias que te haran aqui en clases…tratemos de a poco y te conseguire una tutora…te parece?

-_Mmm podria funcionar ,que vas a hacer ahora_

-Yo tengo clases en un rato mas..quisieras venir conmigo?

-_Claro_-dijo la niña-_me arreglo y vamos_

-Ok-dijo harry feliz de tener a su princesita en casa ,luego se fueron a las clases de harry.Andres les recibio con senda sonrisa al ver a su alumno predilecto de la mano de una jovencita la cual fue reconocida de inmediato de las fotos.-Andres te presento a mi hija Lilian..puede quedarse hoy en clases

-Pero por supuesto…saludos srta lilian mi nombre es andres y soy profesor de tu papa

-_Hola…mucho gusto_-dijo la niña examinando al hombre sonriente..no era mas guapo que evan y a la legua se notaba que le gustaba harry pero habia algo en el que a la chica le agradaba , se veia sincero ,la niña le sonrio

-Ahora entiendo porque la usas de modelo..y si ella me lo permite…podemos usarte de modelo hoy

-_Papi_?

-Es tu decision

-_Ok_…

-Busca la ropa que quieras usar y listo-dijo Andres y la niña salio corriendo a vestirse y maquillarse-sabes te ves mucho mejor sonriendo harry potter

-Gracias andres-harry estaba feliz despues de mucho tiempo ,la niña salio vestida de dama antigua y salieron al patio del instituto y ahi estuvo posando ,mientras muchos le tomaban fotos ,los compañeros le decian a harry lo linda que era su hija y las chicas se derretian al ver a un padre asi de joven.Harry saco mas que entusianmado fotos en incluso le saco algunas a su hija con andres mientras el le daba las instrucciones.La clase fue un exito a tal punto que a la chica se le invito a ir toda la semana a que modelara y si harry lo permitia quizas para otros cursos tambien.

_-Sabes papi me agrado andres…es sincero no como evan..aunque_

-Si

-_Tu le gustas a andres_

-Si pero el no a mi…vamos que ali nos espera-dijo harry de la mano con su hija.Mientras en hogwarts Alex y latiffah conversaban

-LA extrañas no?

-Muchisimo nunca hemos estado tan separados

-Pero ella volvera…alah no la alejara de nosotros

-Espero que tengas razon…me voy a clases-dijo el chico , el iba a partir y la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla  
-Ok yo a mi torre-dijo Latiffah yendose al Slyterin al llegar vio a Pansy sola frente el fuego, asi que decidio acercarsele-Hola pansy

-Hola..como estas…y tu prima?

-Volvio a casa ,se fue de Hogwarts

-Porque?

-No estaba bien…supongo que en su casa estara mejor

-Que suerte-dijo Pansy pensando que seria feliz de considerar a su casa un lugar feliz donde regresar

-Porque lo dices

-No por nada…que haces

-Nada..pierdo el tiempo , tengo esta hora muerta y alex esta en clases con Sydney y tu?

-Iba a estudiar.

-Pero si te va muy bien…Arthur siempre se queja que tiene que estudiar mucho para que no le alcances y Lexi ni siquiera trata de acercarseles…solo en pociones porque sino mi abuelito Sev se la come con zapatos…ninguna hija mia saldra mal en pociones menos sabiendo quimica.-dijo la musulmana imitando a Snape

-Quimica?

-Es la version muggle de las pociones,en los colegios muggles te lo enseñan.

-Wow jamas me lo hubiese imaginado-dijo Pansy cuando vio que se acercaba Stefan Rickman ,cuando paso cerca de ella le guiño un ojo y la chica se puso roja , Latiffah miro todo y apenas se fue el chico pregunto

-Es muy suin el

-Muchisimo…

-Es tu novio?

-No…solo nos conocemos

-Creo que le gustas

-No lo creo…hay chicas mas bonitas que yo..incluso demas que te miraba a ti

-A mi?…lalala yo tengo a mi novio.

-Tu tienes novio

-Claro…Alex

-Pero no es tu primo

-Si y nada mas lindo que primos casados

-Pero se besan?

-Si pero no mucho porque es jaram

-Jaram?

-Pecado…ademas siempre habran chicas mas lindas que uno pero si el chico esta en tu destino allah lo enviara-Dijo la chica Pansy sonrio ante las palabras de la chica y se echo atras revelando un corte-hey que te paso ahi

-Emmm nada-dijo Pansy tapandose

-Segura?…no se ve bien ese corte…como te lo hiciste-pregunto latiffah

-Se me cayo un puñal…no le digas a nadie

-Claro que no…quieres ir a mi pieza?

-Estas segura?

-Guaja guaja …mi pieza es muy suina

-Porque me hablas Latiffah?-pregunto Pansy..queria saber si la chica era sincera o no

-Porque no habria de hacerlo?-pregunto latiffah como si esa pregunta fuese lo mas normal del mundo

-Por como he sido con tu familia-dijo pansy

-Vamos a mi pieza…con un te y unos cuernos de gacela discutiremos esto-dijo latiffah encaminandose a su pieza con Pansy al entrar desonorizo la pieza y saco unos cuernos de gacela que su madre le habia mandado-Sirvete estan riquisimos mi mama los hace

-Pero deben engordar

-Ya y eso es bueno…nada mas lindo que una mujer que llena la cama

-Mi mama no opinaria eso-dijo Pansy

-Bueno pero no estoy con tu mama ,estoy contigo…tu ya eres flaca…no debes adelgazar mas.

-Lo encuentras?-dijo la chica esperanzandose

-Si..come y te respondo…hablo contigo porque…allah dice que hay que perdonar a los que hacen el mal…sobretodo si esas personas no lo hacen por maldad.

-Como eso?

-Mi papa fue compañera de tu padre y tu madre y siempre me dijo que tu madre no era buena ,pero tu papa si ,de echo fueron amigos.

-Si?

-Si tu papa ayudo a mi tio Draco y mi tio harry , realmente creo que tu no eres mala porque quieras serlo y yo no pierdo nada si intento acercarme a ti.

-Pero puedes estar equivocada-dijo Pansy probandola

-Si puede ser ,pero lo dudo.-dijo Latiffah decidida

-Y tu familia opina igual?

-Yo hablo por mi..a ellos los has herido y mucho ,pero hace tiempo que no haces nada…creo que no peleas tu propia pelea y la verdad estoy segura que allah te iluminara

-Gracias

-Chuckram-En ese minuto una nueva amistad se dio entre Pansy y Latiffah.


	42. ATTITUDE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke "Sat on the metro with love on her mind Intimate details of every kind Opening doorways to secret rooms Her emptiness calling to you She give a little bit of attitude Give a little bit of something new Give a little bit of attitude Get a little bit tacky too" 

ATTITUDE

Habia pasado mas de tres semanas desde que Lily empezo su entrenamiento magico ,con Severus los lunes tenia pociones ,los martes iba Ron a hacerle DCAO , los miercoles se turnaban Mione o Neville para herbologia y los jueves Minni comenzo con las clases de transformaciones para los viernes tener quizzes en las 4 materias.Partieron de a poco,sobretodo minnie que tenia que ver el nivel de la chica.Todos los dias iba Draco a verla a ella y a ali y harry aprovechaba de salir a hacer cosas de su carrera.Lily iba a veces con Harry y modelaba para andres , cosa que le agrabada.Aparte de tener las clases particulares de los ramos muggles.

Andres se envalentono un dia e invito a harry a tomar un café luego de clases.Fueron a un Starbucks ,Harry se pidio un latte mientras Andres un te.

-Sabes harry ,desde que llego Lily te ves mas contento

-Amo tenerla en casa ,tengo a mis dos princesas

-Se nota que eres un padre preocupado-dijo andres tomandolo de la mano ,harry solo le miro y decidio ver hasta donde podia llegar.

-Claro es que yo siempre quise una familia , cuando chico vivia con unos tios y no me trataban muy bien

-Y tu marido?

-Hijo unico y su padre no era el papa del año precisamente,…Naricissa su madre en cambio es una gran mujer.

-Tu marido ,su padrastro y su madre tienen nombres extraños…son medios goth?

-No…para explicarte eso deberia explicarte muchisimas otras cosas

-Bueno hagamos algo…te invito a comer a mi casa hoy a la noche y me las explicas

-Andres yo…-dijo harry mirando abajo

-No digas que no…no necesito que me prometas nada ,pero podemos ser amigos no?

-Tienes razon…ok que vino te llevo

-Olvidalo ,soy chileno ,tengo muchhisimo vino

-Chileno?

-Si

-Tengo amigos alla ,no se si ubicas a Dj Pollo

-Obvio ,eres amigo de el?

-Si

-El es buenisimo creo que abrio un local en Stgo ,con su mujer ella tiene una tienda y el al lado tiene su local

-Wow…me alegro por ellos ,sabes elllos me ayudaron cuando rapte a draco de su matrimonio

-Que tu hiciste que?

-Rapte a Draco de su matrimonio

-Y tenias?

-16 años , Draco 17

-Ya..sabes a medida que pasa el tiempo mas ganas de conocerte de verdad me dan harry potter.

-Bueno a la noche me conoceras…eso si debo conversarlo con Lily

-Esta bien mi modelo?

-Si es que ella tuvo problemas con la pareja de su otro padre

-Que idiota tu hija es adorable

-Es que tu le caes bien ,sino no te pareceria asi ,aunque…

-Dime

-Ella cree que yo te gusto

-Ella cree bien-dijo andres ,harry quedo de una pieza-disculpa muy directo?

-Bastante…pero esta bien…Andres yo no puedo

-No lo prentendo…solo quiero que me conoscas

-Ok-dijo harry,luego tomo sus cosas y paso a buscar a Ali al kinder ,al llegar a casa se encontro con Lily y Draco

-Como estas hijita?

-_Bien papito…tu?_

-Como puedo estar lejos de quienes amo

-_Esta Alex_

-Si por el no colapso

-_Yo tambien te extraño_

-Y la escuela?

-_Me gusta estar aqui_

-Sabes tu abuelo me ha dicho que lo estas haciendo muy bien…incluso has subido tus notas

-_Me alegro…y evan_?

-Porque quieres hablar de el?

-_Te hace feliz_?

-No entiendo la pregunta

-_Olvidalo entonces_-dijo la niña mosquenadose un poco

-Ya me voy…quizas a harry no le haga gracia encontrarme aqui-harry miro a ali que estaba al borde de llorar porque no habia podido compartir con su papito y le dijo

-Dile a tu papito que almuerce aqui con uds

-Y tu?-pregunto la niña

-Tengo que salir de todas maneras

-Ok…papito-dijo la chica corriendo donde los brazos de su padre

-Ali-dijo draco buscando a harry con la mirada, pero este no aparecio

-Ya se fue…tenia cosas que hacer ,quedate a almorzar

-Si claro linda-Draco se puso a cocinar y almorzo con sus hijas feliz , las niñas lo estaban tambien..Harry por mientras decidio llamar a andres.

-Andres-dijo harry

-Harry

-Y si lo hacemos ahora?

-Disculpa?

-Nos juntamos ahora

-Bueno vente a la universidad y de ahi partimos

-Ok-harry corto a andres y llamo a su casa ,Lily contesto el telefono-Alo Lil

-_Papi ,dime_

-Te puedes quedar de sitter un rato con Ali

-_Claro..estas atrasado en la u_

-Algo asi

-_Andres te esta reteniendo…dile que no te agote mucho o sino mañana no voy_

-Yo le digo preciosa

-_Lo veras_

-Si

-_Mandale un beso_

-Ok linda…un beso para ti y para ali

-_Ok..te amo_

-No mas de lo que te amo yo-harry corto y le extraño que su hija hablase asi sobretodo delante de Draco lo que no sabia es que ella iba a tratar de unirles y si los celos eran la primera parte ,bueno asi no mas

-Quien era?-pregunto draco

-_Papi avisando que tendria clases hasta tarde..insisto que andres quiere algo con el_.

-Quien es Andres?-pregunto Draco levantando una ceja

-_Su profesor..super joven y guapo_-diijo la chica como que no queria la cosa , Draco fruncio el ceño

-Tu padre deberia estar aqui y no perder tanto tiempo en la universidad ademas como esta eso que estas modelando?

-_Si a veces acompaño a papi a clases y andres me hace modelar_

-Yo quero-dijo Ali

-_Yo te llevare guagua_-dijo la chica mayor

-Harry debio haberme preguntado-rezongo Draco

-_No seas anticuado papa ,la paso bien modelando..mira estas fotos me las tomo papi_-La chica le mostro unas fotos de ella con andres dandole instrucciones ,Draco vio que el chico era guapo pero nada que ver con el , ahi quedo mas tranquilo.Mientras en el departamento de Andres , ambos chicos comian comida arabe ,cocinada por Andres.

-Bueno explicame como te permitieron casarte a los 16 años , en mi pais no lo puedes hacer hasta los 18 y si es antes tus padres deben firmar por ti

-Mi tutor lo permitio…y el de draco tambien

-Pero y tus tios?

-No les dejamos opinar..es que , hay otras cosas

-Que Harry?..tienes una identidad secreta?

-Si te lo contase no me creerias

-Dejame tomar unas copas mas y ahi me explicas…tu no tomas?

-No puedo

-Porque?

-No puedo andres

-Sabes y aprovechando que todavia no estoy tan ebrio, queria decirte quue te encuentro guapisimo

-Gracias-dijo harry sonrojandose , por ende no pudo ver como su profesor se le acercaba y atrapaba su boca con la de el.Harry se quedo impavido con el beso mas que mal era el segundo hombre que besaba ,su bebe comenzo a moverse molesto y harry rompio el contacto apretandose el vientre.

-Harry ,harry te sienntes bien-pregunto Andres

-No mucho

-Como no mucho..que paso ,no te gusto el beso

-Andres no puedo hacer esto disculpa amo a Draco y hay otros motivos-dijo harry empezando a sollozar ,andres se le quedo mirando y le queria ayudar

-Cual..ven cuentame…esta bien-dijo Andres comprensivo

-Andres yo…te voy a explicar ,recuerdas que te conte que a los 11 deje de vivir con mis tios.

-Si

-Si porque me fui a un internado…a un internado magico

-Como magico?

-Andres…yo soy un mago-dijo harry solemne y Andres penso que lo estaba agarrando pal hueveo

-Como de esos que dicen abracadabra ,patas de cabra?-dijo al borde de reirse

-No…mira-harry saco su varita y le apunto a la copa-Windgandum leviosa-un rayo salio de la varita y la botella empezo a levitar ,andres no lo podia creer luego la botella callo al suelo ,andres se iba a levantar a limpiar y harry le dijo-no…mira…Reparo y la botella volvio a su lugar.Andres no lo podia creer

-WOW , Como demonios hiciste…

-Soy un mago y bastante bueno…estudie 7 años en una escuela magica y…

-Y?…hay mas?-pregunto Andres asombrado

-Bueno mis hijos…tu preguntaste como lo habiamos tenido…bueno yo me embarace de Alex y Lily y draco de Ali

-Que…es broma?…los hombres no tienen bebes

-Dime que puedo confiar en ti

-Si claro…o sea despues de esto tu me puedes matar..o transformarme en algo

-Mira-dijo harry apuntandose con la varita-Finite Incantem-y ante andres harry dejo de estar flaco y empezo a lucir un vientre de un embarazado de 6 meses.

-Wow…WHAT A FUCK..Harry tu estas?

-Embarazado , 6 meses casi

-Y tu marido?

-No…no le he dicho…el dia que le pille con su amante fue el dia que me entere

-Pero como…-Andres trataba de procesar toda la informacionb ,se sentia mareado y a ratos se pelliscaba para ver si todo era un sueño.

-Pociones..en mi mundo los hombres podemos procrear

-Tu mundo?…vienes de otro planeta o algo asi

-Este es el mundo muggle ,tu eres muggle y mi familia de infancia eran muggles ,yo soy un mago..mi mama era muggleborn y mi papa sangre pura…Draco proviene de un linaje antiguo de Sangres puras…ahora entiendes los nombres

-Si…no puedo creerlo…claro que como lo veo…sabes harry gracias

-Porque?-pregunto harry

-Por confiar en mi para contarme todo esto-dijo Andres tranquilizandose un poco ,no todos los dias conocia un ligue que estuviese embarazado-y como lo haras cuando el bebe?

-No tengo idea

-Y tus hijas?

-No saben.

-Harry…-dijo andres como reprendiendole

-No me digas nada-harry sabia que no estaba bien

-Oye y tu lo tienes que parir asi como las mujeres?-pregunto asustado

-No…por merlin , lo tendre con cesarea

-Ya y donde lo tendras

-St Murgo….el hospital para magos y brujas aqui en inglaterra

-Y como iras?…en un tiempo mas no podras manejar con esa panza

-Polvos flu…via chimenea

-Ok y como supiste que eras mago?

-Recibi mi carta de hogwarts…mi escuela ,ahi Draco hace clases

-Y lily porque no esta alla?…ella no es bruja?

-Claro que lo es , Problemas con la pareja de Draco ,su energia magica habia disminuido

-Y eso es peligroso?

-Es como una anemia muggle ,pero mas peligroso porque ella puede morir por eso

-No…wow ,bueno Harry…ahora si que no puedo dejarte solo

-Porque?

-Y si entras en labor de parto o algo asi..no olvidalo ,ahora sere tu sombra harry potter

-Pero andres…

-Pero nada…para eso son los amigos no?

-Gracias

-No hay de que-dijo Andres abrazando al chico,harry estaba feliz de haber encontrado consuelo en andres apesar que el esperase algo mas

Mientras Draco estaba ya en Hogwarts como leon Enjaulado ,le parecia inconcebible que harry decidiera irse de cita ,porque no creia en lo del estudio,mientras el cuidaba a las niñas…pero ya le iba a oir.

Harry al llegar a su casa encontro a las niñas con snape ,este le explicaba unas cosas a lily y la niña al parecer comprendia todo sin mayor problema ,ese dia hacian una pocion para inflar.harry solo atino a sonreir al ver que hacian.Severus se veia concentradisimo y la chica tomaba anotaciones de todo lo que pasaba con la pocion., no podia ser mas feliz su hija estaba asumiendose denuevo como bruja ,ademas habia ganado un nuevo amigo…uno sincero ,estaba meditando cuando su movil sono…era Draco a harry le dio un vuelco en el corazon y su bebe que no se veia empezo a patear con mas fuerza ,salio del area de estudio de su hija asi no le distraeria para contestar.

-Alo-dijo harry

-Me puedes explicar porque mierda no llegaste-pregunto Draco

-Perdon?-dijo harry mosqueado

-Que donde demonios estabas-dijo draco absolutamente enojado

-No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy

-Si lo es si tu cuidas a dos de nuestras 3 hijos

-Estaba en la universidad Malfoy..

-Pero de cuando Lil es tu sitter

-A ella parecio no molestarle malfoy

-Ademas Potter , quien mierda es andres y porque Lily modela…a quien le pidio permiso

-A mi..soy su padre recuerdas y andres…bueno no debo responderte supongo…te recuerdo que estamos separados Malfoy-dijo harry derrochando veneno aunque notaba como draco estaba de celoso y eso le ayudo a ser mas hiriente

-CLARO QUE TIENES QUE RESPONDERME POTTER SOBRETODO SI ESE ANDRES SE RELACIONA CON MIS HIJAS…TE ENTERAS!

-Draco para la mierda..a ti poco te importaba que McTyre molestara a nuestra hija…Andres es mi profesor de fotografia en la facultad y a Lily le agrada a diferencia de Evan…el ha ayudado a Lily a recuperar su autoestima , del daño de tu adoradisimo AMIGO…CAPULLO

-Ok-dijo Draco derrotado..mas aun si su hija le aceptaba-bueno para la proxima quisiera ser consultado

-Ok draco..algo mas?o puedo ir a hacer las cosas que debo hacer en vez de estar "cotilleando contigo"

-No nada…te dejo

-Entonces adios-dijo Harry cortando y sonriendo mientras al otro lado Draco estaba explotando.Harry bajo y vio a su hija y a su amigo..su suegro , solo sonrio ,para luego acercarse.

-Como va mi princesa-dijo Harry

-_Bien…creo_-dijo Lily

-Muy bien linda…muy bien-dijo Severus-Hizo muy bien la pocima…a tu tia tu no la inflaste una vez potter

-Si pero sin pocima…pura magia descontrolada

-_Wow papi_

-Pero una vez hice que casi toda mi clase se inflase…en segundo

-Asi que tu fuiste-pregunto Severus

-Obvio como sino Hermione te iba a robar los ingredien tes para la pocion multijugo.

-Asi que uds fueron

-Obvio por merlin Sev pense que ya lo habrias deducido

-Maldito crio que eras-dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño

-_Ya abuelito…de ahi me enseñas esa pocion_

-Ok..bueno ahora como seria el antidoto de la pocion-preguntaba Severus a la chica ,mientras ella pensaba en la respuesta harry se acerco a Sev y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Sev…quieres un café

-Claro

-_Yo tambien papi_

-Ok …pero no muy cargado ok princesa

-_Si_-dijo Lily , La tarde pasaba placida en la casa de harry ,con Severus que ahora sabia la verdad de harry…bueno verdad a medias ,el echo que fuese a ser nuevamente abuelo todavia lo ignoraba , Lily se sentia feliz porque setia que lo hacia mejor ademas que sus primos le habian enviado cartas con su abuelo ,aunque habia una que ella no se esperaba..Frederick Nott le habia escrito por lo bajo una vez por semana contandole como era la escuela sin ella ,hablandole de los juegos de quidditch y deseandole que volviese pronto.Por otro lado Snape estaba ignorando a Draco ,le daba rabia ver que habia perdido a su familia por un calenton.


	43. HERE WITH ME

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke...FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

HERE WITH ME

"I didn't hear you leave I wonder how am I still here And I don't want to move a thing It might change my memory Oh I am what I am I do what I want But I can't hide And I won't go I won't sleep I can't breathe until you're resting here with me And I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be until you're resting here with me" 

-Draco..,draco , que pasa?

-Es Harry ayer salio con un hombre , un profesor…estoy seguro que esta con el..ahora que nosotros-dijo un dolido Draco ,Evan lo miro y se le acerco

-Oh…y te duele?

-Muchisimo Evan , muchisimo…le amo tanto y estos meses han sido completa basura

-Oh Draco ven aqui-dijo Evan Abrazandole , mientras Draco lloraba , Evan empezo a besar la frente de su amigo ,para luego ir bajando hasta llegar a sus labios y ahi le beso ,le beso con pasion ,Draco no sabia que hacer ,su cuerpo estaba en piloto automatico y le correspondio el beso ,Evan empezo a soltarle el nudo de su corbata y desabotnar la camisa cuando Draco reacciono y corto el contacto-Que pasa?

-Disculpame pero no puedo hacer esto…ademas tu tienes novio-dijo draco alejandose

-No lo tengo-dijo Evan

-Pero tu me dijiste

-Te menti Draco

-Pero?-dijo Draco sin entender

-Ven aqui-Evan volvio a besar a Draco y este le empujo

-Te he dicho que no

-Porque ah?..acaso piensas que potter te va recibir de vuelta-escupio evan

-No pero…

-Dejalo ir..el ya conocio a alguien mas , no te ama y yo he trabajado demasiado para…-Evan se cayo…ya habia hablado demasiado

-De que hablas?-dijo Draco levantando una ceja

-De nada…de que te amo Draco ,que estoy enamorado de ti y que puedo hacerte olvidar a Harry

-Sal de mi pieza evan-dijo Draco

-NO

-QUE SALGAS EVAN

-No..Harry no te ama y yo si

-Pero yo no te amo a ti , lo amo a el…tu …todo el tiempo fuiste tu…tu enviaste los mensajes-dijo draco mirando con odio a Evan

-No se de que hablas-Dijo Evan-Cuando quieras un buen polvo avisame…creeme puedo hacerte olvidar a Potter-Draco se movia como leon denuevo ,todos habian tenido razon menos el ,todos habian visto a evan tal cual ,ya nada mas podia pasar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Latiffah estaba con Pansy estudiando en la biblioteca ,Pansy tiro su pelo hacia atras y Latiffah pudo ver una cicatriz

-Pansy…que te paso en el cuello

-Que..

-En el cuello tienes una cicatriz…y es reciente

-Ap..este

-Vamos-latiffah tomo a pansy del brazo y la llevo a su pieza ,ahi la encaro-Pansy..que esta pasando

-Nada…dejame salir-gruño Pansy

-Olvidalo a ti te pasa algo…peleaste con Stefan?-pregunto latiffah

-No…latiffah dejame

-Porque tienes un corte en el cuello

-No es de tu maldita incumbencia-escupio Pansy iracunda

-Si lo es…somos amigas ahora

-Eso crees tu-dijo Pansy levantandose rapido y saliendo de la pieza yendose a la pieza de ella , agarro un puñal y sobre el brazo empezo a cortar ,estaba en eso cuando latiffah entro a la pieza de golpe y vio a pansy cortandose

-Accio Puñal-dijo la niña musulmana-el puñal volo a las manos de la chica ,pansy le miraba ,latiffah cerro la puerta y le saco la blusa ,al ver a su amiga quedo horrorizada ,habian marcas en el estomago ,en el busto y sobretodo en los brazos , latiffah boto el puñal y Abrazo a pansy y esta hizo algo que hacia mucho que no hacia…llorar.-Ya linda

-Porque me seguiste?-pregunto Pansy

-Porque no estabas bien…soy tu amiga…ya te lo dije-dijo Latiffa sin soltar a la chica

-Pero te trate mal

-No importa…porque te haces esto?-dijo latiffah

-Me libera

-Como hacerte daño te libera..pansy esto esta mal…son las unicas?-Pansy movio la cabeza de un lado al otro ,se saco la falda y Latiffah ahogo un gritito ,cuando la chica se dio vuelta vio mas marcas ,al ojo Latiffah conto 20.-Fred?

-nadie sabe..solo tu.-dijo pansy mirando al suelo

-Ni Steffan?

-Nosotros no nos hemos ni besado-dijo Pnasy triste

-Porque no lloras?-pregunto Latiffah  
-De que me sirve llorar Latiffah ,acaso eso va a cambiar mi vida de mierda , llorar es para debiles y yo no lo soy

-Pansy…

-No latiffah ,esto me alivia porque todo el dolor de afuera lo externalizo…es mas sano

-No lo es..tu cuerpo es tu templo…es realmente lo unico que tienes…no puedes hacerte esto

-Para ti es facil…tus papas te quieren no fuiste un accidente ,tus papas se casaron por amor.

-Tu papa te ama y tu hermano te ama…Pansy no puedes hacerte esto.

-Lo se.

-Ya Espera…voy a arreglarte estas que son mas recientes-Latiffah fue a su pieza a buscar unas cremas y un kit de curacion y con cariño maternal curo a Pansy , le daba una pena la chica ,lo que no sabia que pansy tenia un secreto mas , uno que no tardaria de ser develado

-Lily..lo has echo espectacularmente

-_Enserio abuela?_

-Si enserio…tranformaste todo en pinches…eso ni tu tia hermione…sabes me recuerdas a tu abuela ,una bruja muy dotada

-_Tu me encuentras dotada abuelita minnie_

-Claro que si

-Y eso ella no se lo diria a cualquier persona

-_papi…Andres_?

-Como esta mi modelo favorita…estudiando veo-Lily abrio los ojos como plato y harry le sonrio

-El sabe todo

-_Sabes que soy bruja_?-pregunto Lily

-Claro..y una muy buena por lo que puedo apreciar…estan geniales esos pinches

-papi, papi-dijo ali saliendo de su pieza con Vincent

-Hola muñequita

-Quien es el?-pregunto la chiquita

-_El es andres Ali_-dijo lily..minerva miraba todo

-Harry quien es el-pregunto Minerva

-Oh disculpame…Andres ella es Minerva Dumbledore , la jefa de mi casa cuando iba a la escuela y ademas es la mujer de Albus dumbledore.

-El mago brigido-dijo Andres

-El mismo…Minnie ,el es andres mi profesor de fotografia muggle

-Un gusto Señora-dijo Andres

-El gusto es mio-respondio Minerva

-_Andres que haces aqui_?-pregunto Lily

-Quiero ver las fotos magicas…e insiti a harry en venir a verte..ya casi ni me visitas en la universidad..acaso trabajas para otro fotografo

-_Payaso..no pero he tenido mas deberes_

-Minnie puedo hablar contigo-Pregunto harry

-Claro…vamos-dijo Minerva mientras Lily conversaba con Andres y Ali.

-Como ves a Lily-dijo harry

-Excelente..mejor que tu a su edad o que draco…casi al nivel de hermione…sabes ese profesor la debe haber odiado mucho ,porque tu hija no tiene un pelo de muggle es mas bruja que tu o draco

-Tu crees que pueda volver a clases pronto?

-Depende de ella nada mas…yo la veo mas confiada, ahora Severus deberia despedir a ese horrible horrible hombre.

-Lo se…ese es mi miedo ,que ahora que hemos avanzado la mandemos a clases y retrocedamos.

-Quizas Hermione podria ver los niveles de magia aunque te digo altiro que estan bien.

-No sabes como te agradesco todo lo que has contribuido-dijo Harry

-Por merlin Potter ,te conosco desde que naciste…era lo menos que podia hacer…lily es como mi nieta

-Sacale el como…es tu nieta ,como de molly y de narcissa.

-Gracias-dijo Minerva mientras entraban a la casa ,estaban entrando cuando harry se desplomo en el suelo ,Andres corrio afuera y vio como el hechizo glamour desaparecia Minnie ,lily y ali les miraban sorprendida Remus venia llegando y logro atajar la caida

-Draco calmate

-El me mintio madre ,me dijo que era mi amigo y solo queria llevarme a la cama

-Maldiciendome no lograras nada

-Porque no escuche a harry..por merlin he sido un idiota todo el tiempo

-Draco no hay motivo para…

-Claro que lo hay…el le debe haber enviado los mensajes a harry-dijo Draco mientras pasaba por la salita de su madre ,Severus llego y vio a Draco ,habia pasado un tiempo rehuyendole.

-Amor..podrias quedarte-pregunto narcissa a Snape

-Lo siento tengo cosas que hacer en el laboratorio-dijo Severus seco mirando a Draco con decepcion

-Y a el que le pasa…-pregunto draco sin entender nada

-No lo se cariño…deberas preguntarle a el-dijo narcissa saliendo

-Eso mismo hare-dijo Draco y entrando al laboratorio-vio a Severus y le pregunto-Y a ti que demonios te pasa conmigo

-Nada draco-dijo Snape ignorandolo practicamente

-Ah no …me rehuyes desde hace tiempo ,cuando mas te he necesitado…crees que facil mi situacion

-Situacion que tu creaste Draco-dijo Severus con un dejo de decepcion

-Que yo cree?…de que mierda hablas Severus-dijo Draco.Draco nunca le decia Severus a su padrino ,a lo mas era Sev ,solo cuando estaba enojado le llamaba por su nombre ,snape le miro por el rabillo del ojo y luego hizo un movimiento de varita para insonorizar la pieza , ahi miro a Draco y le dijo

-Mira draco se que no soy quien para decirte nada , pero no puedes quejarte de tu suerte ,tu decidiste tener una aventura..si te pillaron bueno es mala suerte

-Aventura?…de que hablas?-pregunto Draco sin entender

-Tu sabes perfectamente…hace cuanto que tu y McTyre son amantes Draco y como esperabas que harry no lo tomara a mal

-No se de que me hablas?

-Ah no Draco…no digas mentiras que bien sabes de lo que hablo…harry te vio haciendolo o a punto de hacerlo con Evan.

-Imposible..con Evan nunca nos hemos acostado..hoy me beso y le rehui

-No seas cara dura..no pense que llegaria el dia que me avergonzace de ti-dijo Snape enojado

-No se de que me hablas Severus?-Draco ya comenzaba a desesperarse

-No?…de esto-Severus le dijo a draco que se acercase al Pensadero ,ahi Draco vio lo mismo que habia visto Harry ,salio horrorizado

-Yo……..no

-No sabias que te habian pillado?-pregunto Severus

-Padrino…ese no soy yo-dijo draco

-Draco por merlin…es como obvio que eres tu

-De cuando es el recuerdo?-pregunto Draco

-Del dia que te separaste…Harry venia aqui muy feliz a verte y vio eso y se fue y de ahi a la noche tu llegaste.

-Ese no soy yo padrino-dijo draco calmandose-Dame veritaserum si quieres pero te digo ese no soy yo…ese dia yo si estaba con Evan pero en su pieza…almorzamos ahi no en la mia..Aqui algo paso…ese recuerdo es?

-Auntentico..este es el duplicado…draco jurame que no me mientes-dijo Severus

-Padrino…te lo juro…mira-Draco saco su recuerdo de ese dia ,incluyendo la pelea con harry , Severus lo miraba y claro el de draco tambien era real , veia que Evan salia de la pieza y luego volvia pero era poquisimo tiempo.

-Te creo…aqui algo paso-Ambos hombres estaba en eso cuando la cabeza de Andres villaseca aparecio en la chimenea

-Demonios Harry-dijo Remus y el chico no recobraba el sentido , Andres miraba todo y decidio tomar a Harry pero embarazado era complicado ,mientras Minnie entraba a las chicas a la casa.Remus decidio levitar a harry a l living

-mierda que hacemos-dijo Andres ,Remus le miro y luego a minerva

-Puedes llevarte a los chicos a la casa-pregunto Remus

-Claro Remus…niñas ,vincent se vienen conmigo

-Pero papi-pregunto Ali llorando

-papi esta bien…solo le dio sueño-dijo Minerva tranquilizando a la chica

-_Abuela…el esta_?-dijo Lily mirando a su padre y su vientre

-No lo se

-Si lily-dijo Remus

-_papito lo sabe_?

-No linda-dijo Remus

-Ya niños vamos-dijo Minerva metiendose con Ali a la chimenea , luego lo harian Lily y vincent.Antes de partir Lily miro a Andres

-_Avisame_

-Cualquiero cosa…toma este es mi movil…yo te llamare ok?

-Gracias-dijo la chica antes de desaparecer.Remus y andres se miraron

-Bueno que hacemos?-pregunto Andres

-Yo llevo a harry a St Murgo y tu avisale a Draco

-ok..como lo hago?-pregunto Andres

-Red flu-Andres miro a Remus pidiendole que le explicase como funcionaba-Tiras este polvo y dices despacho de Severus Snape ,de momento tu cabeza solo bastara ,pero no te equivoques…luego Andate a St Murgo…entendido

-Si…Vayanse-Remus levito a harry y partieron a St Murgo luego andres tomo un puñado de polvos

-Que sea lo que dios quiera-Andres lanzo los polvos-Despacho de severus Snape-Una sensacion de mareo lo embargo hasta que abrio los ojos y se encontro con un despacho muy elegante ,al verlo empezo a llamar a Draco

-Draco draco –draco salio de la oficina y se encontro con la cabeza de Andres

-Y tu que quieres?

-Es Harry esta en St Murgo

-Como Demonio Sabes que es?-pregunto draco incredulo…acaso el chico no era muggle

-Apurate..es serio…harry perdio el conocimiento-dijo Andres apurando a Draco

-maldicion…voy padrino-dijo draco

-Anda…y los niños?

-Minerva?…puede ser?…ella se llevo a las niñas y a un niño-dijo Andres

-Y harry?-pregunto Draco

-Remus?-dijo Andres inseguro

-Si me dijo que pasaria una temporada con potter-dijo Severus-…que esperas parte

-Desocupa la red-dijo draco enojado

-Disculpa como?-pregiuntaba andres

-Saca la cabeza de MI chimenea

-Ok…adios-andres cerro los ojos y saco la cabeza ,volvia a la casa de harry ,subio al segundo piso y saco algo de ropa ,luego ubico los polvos ,se metio dentro de la chimenea y dijo-st murgo-y aparecio ahi mismo ,al entrar no logro ver a nadie ,busco el meson de informacion y ahi pregunto

-Harry Potter?-dijo Andres

-En urgencias-dijo una enfermera-Al fondo a la izquieda.-Andres corrio con el bolso cuando vio a Remus fuera y a Draco dentro del box.

-Como llegaste?-pregunto Remus

-Polvos Flu…asi se llaman no?-dijo Andres

-Pero tu eres muggle

-Harry me explico y tu

-Tu eres novio de harry?-dijo Remus

-No…solo su amigo , aunque quisiera ser novio pero el ama a Draco y demasiado-contesto Andres cansado

-Lo se-dijo Remus ,estaban en eso cuando Salio Draco palido-Draco

-Tu lo sabias?-le pregunto a Remus sin mirarle

-Si-respondio el Licantropo

-Porque nadie me lo dijo?-pregunto Draco

-Porque solo Harry podia-dijo Andres ,Draco lo miro con odio

-Y tu..que haces-Draco tomo a andres por la chaqueta

-Draco…no…Andres ha traido ropa para harry ademas quedo de avisarle a Lily sobre cualquier cambio.-dijo Remus

-Porque no me lo dijo-dijo draco abatido

-Te lo iba a decir el dia que te encontro con McTyre-respondio Remus con un deje de molestia

-Yo nunca estuve con el-dijo Draco tomandose la cabeza a dos manos

-Saben yo me voy…Draco este es mi numero de celular…llama a Lily porfavor yo se lo prometi

-Ahora soy tu lechuza, muggle , menudo novio que eres…acaso no entraras a visitar a harry

-Novio?…si seras gillipollas Draco malfoy…ojalas fuese el novio de harry pero solo soy su amigo apesar que el sabe que me gusta y sabes que mas jamas hubiese dejado ir a un hombre como el…eres un burro realmente..de que te sirve tanta magia si no ves lo obvio

-Ya y eso que seria idiota-respondio Draco

-Que harry te ama estupido…por eso no soy su novio y tu como le pagaste revolcandote con un idiota que odia a tu hija…que destroza a tu marido…quizas por eso no te dijo nada…quizas no queria contaminar a su bebe con toda esa mierda…con toda tu mierda

-Andres-dijo remus severo

-Me voy Remus o sino soy capaz de partirle la cara a este idiota y eso que yo no peleo…como llego a la casa de harry

-Vamos yo te llevo-dijo Remus

-Adios Draco…llama a tu hija-dijo andres

-No me digas que hacer capullo-respondio Draco


	44. FINAL MOVE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke...FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

FINAL MOVE

"When I'm trying to explain it all You are making me uncomfortable Take a little piece of honesty And be the man you always promised me I said that I would never leave But now I cannot breathe I said that I would let you know But I'm not letting go I've tried to make you understand Now I've done all I can It's time to make my final move Cos I'm not happy" 

-Draco, draco

-Shhhhhhhh..calma aqui estoy…tranquilo-Draco tomaba la mano de harry ya llevaba 2 dias con una fiebre altisima y peor no podia ser bajada con antibioticos ya que harry tenia mas de 6 meses de embarazo ,Draco no se despegaba de el , no podia se lo debia, estaba molesto sin duda pero no podia descargarse con el menos embarazado como estaba.Llego hermione y le tomo los signos a harry ,Draco la miraba , le quemaba a la mujer la mirada del hombre.

-Tu sabias?-pregunto draco

-Si…yo le hice el examen de sangre

-Como?

-Los test packs le daban negativos pero el creia que estaba embarazado asi que lo hicimos mas a lo muggle , examen de sangre , apenas tuvo el resultado te lo fue a dar pero..

-me encontro con Evan-dijo Draco enojado..

-Exacto-dijo la chica

-Y despues?

-Que querias que hiciera…Harry muy amigo mio sera pero es mi paciente tambien y no puedo vulnerar la confianza doctor paciente Draco por mas que te quiera.

-Maldicion hermione yo debi saberlo

-Claro que si Draco , pero no podia decirtelo yo…se lo pedi tantas veces que no te imaginas..pero el

-Queria castigarme por lo de evan y sabes lo mas ironico es que yo no hice nada con el

-Draco…

-Es enserio ,alguien me tendio una trampa o algo asi pero quien

-Alex..como esta tio harry-pregunto Sydney

-No lo se…papito dice que tiene fiebre…y?

-Que paso-pregunto Arthur

-Esta embarazado…tiene mas de 6 meses

-Hamdulilah…que bien habibe…eso es bueno.u.na nueva vida

-no como estan las cosas latiffah…mis papas separado ,yo sin Lily aqui

-_Te equivocas_-todos los chicos se dieron vuelta y la figura de Lilian Katerine Potter-malfoy hizo ingreso al salon ,Alex corrio a los brazos de su hermana

-Volviste

-_Si…tengo que pelear n_o?-dijo la chica para luego dirigirse donde Severus ,Pansy la miraba de lejos y hasta tenia que reconocer que le admiraba…eso de volver de sobreponerse y se sintio peor ,la chica la habia pasado mal en cierta parte por su culpa, ella sabia exactamente que McTyre y su madre habian contribuido a que sus padres se separarabn , luego miro a latiffah y decidio no intervenir…habia sido lindo mientras duro.Pansy se paro corriendo sintiendose podrida y latiffah le vio , temiendo en lo que haria la chica la siguio , Alex se dio vuelta

-Latiffah

-Esperame ok-Latiffah corrio detras de pansy al igual que Fred ,lily recibio el permiso de Snape para volver a clases y la chica volvio a su dormitorio ,McTyre le dio una mirada asesina y la niña le mostro discretamente el dedo ,Severus hizo como que no vio nada cosa que enfurecio mas a McTyre..Snape le iba a demostrar que el primero era abuelo de la chica y luegio director del plantel.Pansy se habia encerrado en la pieza.Fred toco la puerta y luego latiffah llego e hizo lo mismo ,Stefan al ver la conmocion pregunto que pasaba y los chicos dijeron que querian hablar con pansy.El chico toco la puerta pero tampoco tuvo respuesta ,estaban los 3 parados frente a la puerta de pansy cuando Lily vio la conmocion

-_Que demonios…Latiffah , Rickman..Fred que pasa_?

-Es pansy esta encerrada y no quiere abrir-dijo Latiffah

-_Y tu eres amiga con ella_?-pregunto Lily sorprendida

-Tengo mis motivos

-_No eso es seguro…que tu corazon es mas grande que tu cuerpo o razon…dejenme a mi_-la chica saco una orquilla de su pelo y forzo la cerradura-_Voila…entren_

-Donde demonios aprendiste eso Potter-pregunto stefan

-_Mis tios fred y george…siempre son buenos estos conocimientos_-dijo Lily yendose a su pieza…luego le pediria explicaciones a su prima.Fred y latiffah entraron al no verla en el domirtorio latiffah supuso donde y que estaria haciendo la chica…asi que miro a fred y le dijo

-Dejame a mi…saca a rickman de aqui

-Pero

-Jala Frederick dejame con Pansy…te llamo luego-Fred salio y ricckman estaba en la pieza ,latiffah se dio vuelta y dijo-que parte de jala no entendiste…jala ,jala-Rickman se encogio de hombros y salio de la pieza ,latiffah dijo alohomora y abrio la puerta.

-Pansy…que haces

-Dejame…soy mala..te equivocaste conmigo-dijo Pansy con un vidrio en la mano

-De que hablas…ni Lily te odia?-dijo latiffah

-Pero lo hara..creeme y lo peor es que tiene razon-Dijo Pansy llorando

-Relajate y cuentame-dijo latiffah

-Como esta tu tio

-No esta en riesgo mortal…que paso con mi tio harry

-El vio a malfoy con McTyre cierto…por eso se separo con potter no?

-No lo se…pero que pasa

-Mi mama…ella lo planeo

-Pansy no entiendo

-mama planeo todo….quiero ver a tu abuelo

-Ok…vamos-dijo latiffah parandose con la chica y dirigiendose con ella donde Snape.

-No puedo creerlo vamos a ser abuelos por 4ta vez-dijo narcisa

-Eso venia a decirle harry a Draco ese dia…sabes alguien les tendio una trampa que ganas de saber quien fue-dijo Severus

-Yo lo se-dijo latiffah que traia a Pansy nott del brazo

-Srta zabinni…Srta Nott

-Abuelo pansy quiere hablar contigo-dijo Latiffah

-Si..en que le puedo ayudar Srta Nott

-Yo se quien separo a Malfoy de Potter-dijo la chica

-Asi y quien fue-preguinto narcissa

-Mi madre-dijo Pansy

-_Papito y mi papi-_pregunto Lily

-Bien hija la fiebre esta bajando y tu?

-_Bien papito en el colegio…es bueno estar de vuelta_

-Hija estas segura?

-_Si papito…se lo debo a papi…sabes debo devolverle su movil a Andres_

-Mira mas tarde voy donde mi padrino yo se lo hare llegar ok?

-_Papito_

-Dime

-_Andres no es novio de papi…solo son amigos_

-Lo se hijita…tu estas segura?

-_Que Mctyre se me acerque que lo transformo en sapo_

-Esa es mi hija…un beso ,te amo

-_Yo a ti tambien papito_-La niña corto su movil y salio en busca de latiffah pero solo encontro a Stefan y a Fred conversando.-_Rickman y Latiffah_?

-Fue con pansy creo que donde Snape…me alegro que hayas vuelto…gryffindor nos estaba sacando la cresta tu hermano es rapido..tu entrenaste?

-_Todos los dias volaba_.-dijo la chica sin querer mirar a Fred ,era idea de ella o se habia puesto mas guapo…ademas que recordaba todas las cartas que le hacia llegar con Severus Snape.-_Asi que avisame cunado me hay entrenamiento_

-Asi me gusta Potter…cierto que es grandiosa ,Nott-pero fred no contestaba ,solo la veia con una coleta ,su falda del cole corta ,camisa fuera y sin tunica ,se veia preciosa

-_Nott?…Fred_?-dijo lily

-Dime Lily-dijo el chico saliendo del ensoñamiento haciendo que Stefan ahogara una risita

-_Nada..que queria darte las gracias por las cartas…realmente me divertian mucho_-dijo la chica mirando el suelo y el chico se sonrojo…ahora rickman haria pagar a su futuro cuñado todas las que le habia echo…Frederick cuando hablaba a solas con rickman siempre lo molestaba con su hermana.-_Bueno voy a ver a mi hermano…chao_-dijo lily yendose

-Es idea mia o te pusiste rojo con Potter-dijo Rickman-Sabia que eras admirador de ella pero no pense que te gustase tanto…estas enamorado?

-Callate y concentrate en mi hermana…te lo digo si le haces algo

-Ya se las mil penas del infierno…tu crees que tu hermana

-Que si Rickman…ten cojones por merlin

-Puedes ser un niñato insoportable lo sabias..creo que tendre que advertirle de ti a Potter

-No te atrevas-dijo fred poniendose como tomate

-Huron y harry?-preguntaba Ron

-Igual…todavia inconsiente

-Maldicion pero que paso?

-Hablaba con Minerva y se desmayo…el doctor dice que el bebe esta consumiendo parte de su magia

-Maldicion…espera dijiste EL bebe

-Si…es un niño-dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa..-tu?

-No lo sabia…a mi tampoco me lo dijo

-Por merlin no soy el unico que no sabia-dijo draco aliviado cuando vio a Harry retorcerse

-Porque Draco por que…no lo hagas…nooo-dijo harry a punto de llorar

-shhhhh harry estoy contigo-dijo Draco acercandose a su marido y besandole la frente-ya mi amor ya….

-Maldicion huron….porque tenias que meterte con ese-dijo Ron

-Que no me meti con el…denme veritaserun si quieren pero yo no me meti con el

-Pero como entonces-dijo ron cuando

-Le tendieron una trampa…Draco es inocente-dijo Severus Snape

-Padrino?-dijo Draco

-Sabes…Latiffah tiene un corazon que no le cabe en el cuerpo…tu fuiste engañado Draco como harry.-dijo Severus mientras abrazaba a su ahijado

-Sev de que hablas?-pregunto Ron

-Lo que vio harry fue real ,pero no con las personas ,Draco..el verdadero Draco no estaba en esa pieza y con Draco no estaba el verdadero McTyre

-No entiendo-dijo Draco

-Salgamos y yo les explicare-dijo Severus.Una vez afuera Severus comenzo con lo que habia hablado con pansy

-------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------

-Como que su madre-pregunto Severus esceptico

-Mi madre planeo todo profesor ,ella se lo encargo a mctyre…el es primo de mi mama

-Pero como?-pregunto Severus

-Dejala terminar abuelo.-..Pansy parte por el principio…ordenate.-dijo latiffah comprensiva…algun dia la chica seria una gran madre

-Cuando fue la fiesta en mi casa hace unos meses , me levante y escuche a mi mama con dos personas hablando ,una era bellatrix Black y la otra no le reconoci al principio pero despues descubri que era Evan mctyre.Ellos hablaban de una venganza..mi mama se iba a vengar de Draco y de harry, ella dijo que pagarian con lagrimas la humillacion de hace 15 años atras.Evan vino a esta escuela a enamorar a Draco y como no lo lograba…bueno uso otros metodos ,ellos engañaron a Draco y le mandaban mensajes a Potter para llenarle la cabeza con cuentos.-dijo pansy mirando el suelo

-Ya…algo mas?-pregunto duramente Severus

-Si…Draco estuvo siempre con evan…bueno un rato , primero era evan pero luego el se fue al dormitorio de el y donde estaba draco llego otra persona…creo que era mi madre ,porque Evan y bellatrix hablaban de echarse un polvo ,cuando harry entro al dormitorio vio a evan con alguien pero ese alguien era bellatrix mientras mi madre estaba con Draco

-ya y como fue eso posible?-pregunto latiffah asombrada

-Pocion multijugo…no se como le quitaron cabelos a Draco ,pero bellatrix debe haber tomado una para parecerse a Draco y mi madre una para parecerse a Evan.

-Y como es que tu mama es prima del idiota…como no supimos-se preguntaba latiffah

-Invitrio los apellidos…ademas el estudio en Durmstrand…no habia como saberlo-dijo pansy-Lo siento tanto señor ,se que debi haber hablado antes pero pense que no era verdad y hasta hace unos dias yo no estaba del todo cierta que malfoy y potter….menos que potter estuviese esperando y…-Pansy no sabia como remediar el daño

-Eso no importa Señorita…lo que no entiendo es…Porque?

-Porque que profesor?-pregunto Pansy

-Esta haciendo esto…digo ud no deberia involucrarse ,es su madre la principal involucrada…que le hizo recapacitar.

-Que yo no quiero ser como mi madre , no quiero parecerme a ella en nada y ella es mala y ud sabe lo mala que es , no quiere a nadie ,solo a si misma y yo no quiero ser asi…ud me dijo ,soy joven y puedo reinventarme…eso estoy haciendo…reinventandome-dijo mirando a latiffah-Solo pido disculpas yo debi haber hablado antes

-Abuelo que va a pasar ahora-pregunto la chica musulmana

-Voy a revisar los recuerdos pero todo concordaria si la version de la Srta Nott es correcta….Srta ud no tiene idea como ha ayudado a una familia en estos minutos

-Creame profesor…es lo minimo que podia hacer , se que es dificil creerme , que he cometido no pocos errores pero es verdad todo.

--------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK---------------------------------------

.-Pansy parkinson prima de evan…la wea retorcida-Dijo Ron…pero porque ahora

-No lo se-dijo Severus que vio a draco…este tenia un brillo especial en los ojos ,Draco miro a Ron y dijo

-Te puedes quedar con harry?

-Huron que vas a hacer?-pregunto ron asustado

-Nada ,solo algo que debi haber echo antes-dijo draco y salio como alma que lleva el diablo

-maldicion…Ron-dijo Severus corriendo tras Draco

-Anda Sev yo me quedo con harry-Severus salio a toda prisa detras de Draco pero este avanzaba casi con celeridad ,busco una chimenea disponible y dijo-

-Despacho de Draco Malfoy-entro y desconecto su red..Severus se metio y fue a su despacho…si merlin lo permitia evitaria el derramamiento de Sangre que se iba a producir en su escuela.En la habitacion Harry se movia de un lado a otro ,diciendo cosas inentendible cuando empeso la llamar a Draco , Ron llamo a Mione para que fuese a verle ,al entrar harry seguia llamando a su marido y paso algo que nadie esperaba…la fiebre bajo violentamente y desperto…como si hubiese salido del trance.harry miro la pieza , luego a ron y Hermione

-Que paso?-pregunto harry incorporandose

-Te desmayaste…tu estas bien?-pregunto hermione

-Si un poco cansado..con sueño-dijo harry cuando paso las manos por su vientre lo vio abultado ,luego miro a Ron y a hermione

-Ya lo sabe…no se ha despegado de ti ,hasta hace unos 15 minutos-dijo Ron

-Quien le dijo?-pregunto harry

-Te vio…Andres tu amigo muggle le dijo que te habias desmayado ,draco vino y se entero de todo-respondio Mione

-Me debe odiar-dijo harry al borde de las lagrimas

-No..no lo hace-dijo Ron-Esta molesto sin duda..o sea te pasate ocultarle que estabas embarazado

-No podia decirselo…tienes que entenderme…me engaño , ademas si le importase estaria aqui-harry trataba de justificarse como fuera

-Harry no digas eso-dijo Ron mosqueado-El no te engaño y si no esta aqui es porque esta resolviendo algo que debio ser resuelto hace mas de 6 meses atras,asi que para con el que el te engaño porque no fue-asi

-Ron yo lo vi

-Lo que tu viste fue a alguien simulando ser Draco-dijo Ron…harry abrio los ojos como plato-no a Draco ,Draco nunca estuvo ahi

-De que me hablas?-pregunto harry sin entender nada

-Alguien les tendio una trampa…alguien quien se sentia con ganas de hacerte daño por una afrenta de 15 años-dijo RonMientras harry no entendia quien podria querer herirles de esa manera

-Quien?-pregunto Harry

-Pansy Parkinson te dice algo?-respondio Ron

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Abuela…abuela has visto a …latiffah?_-Lily paro en el marco de la puerta mientras veia a latiffah abrazada de Pansy Nott , luego miro a su abuela y a la chicas y pregunto_-…que hace esta cobra aqui_-dijo Lily mirando a latiffah

-Lily no-dijo Latiffah-no le llames asi

-_Le llamo como se me da la gana latiffah_-dijo lily y luego miro a la otra chica que seguia con signos de haber llorado_-Dime Pansy..que haces aqui…A que has venido a regocijarte con que mi padre este mal_?

-Lily basta…-dijo latiffah mosqueandose

-_Latiffah no entiendo…realmente…acaso tus lealtades cambiaron…ella solo nos ha echo daño ,desde Arthur hasta mi inclusive a Lexi..por Merlin_

-Pansy vino a ayudar a tio draco y tio harry…por eso no te voy a permitir que hables asi ,por mas razon que tengas ,ahora sientate y escucha-dijo Latiffah

-_Y como…dime como esta podria ayudar a mis padres ah?_

-Mi madre…ella planeo todo-dijo Pansy sin despegar los ojos del suelo-vine a confesar todo lo que sabia

-_Maldicion…acaso no tiene algo mejor que hace tu mama mas que cagarle la vida a mis padres_-pregunto Lily-_Y tu claro siempre lo supiste..lo debes haber disfrutado mucho_

-Lo supe hace poco-dijo Pansy-Y no no lo disfrute muy por el contrario ,se de lo que es capaz mi madre

-_Ya y confesaste porque?…cargo de conciencia acaso?_-dijo Lily ironicamente

-No..bueno si pero no era solo eso

-_Entonces..Porque que confesaste?_

Porque no quiero ser como ella…tu tienes un buen modelo de conducta,gente que te quieres y yo…no tengo nada…reconosco que te odie con todas mis fuerzas pero era porque tu tenias lo que debi tener yo…pelie una pelea que no era mia por eso…por rabia …sabes que se siente que tu propia madre no te quiera?-Dijo Pansy y ahi Lily no tuvo cara para mirarla ,era razon a ella sus padres la querian por mas que haya sido un seudo accidente el embarazo de harry.-Tu fuiste esperada y celebrada…yo fui planeada para engañar y cuando no resulto tuve que pagar el precio de nacer…y yo no pedi nacer…crème que no y desearia no haberlo echo

-Ya Pansy…ven ayuni…ya paso ,ademas tienes un padre y un hermano que te adoran..no digas esas cosas-Latiffah mando una mirada reprobatoria a su prima.Lily se removia incomoda en su asiento sin saber que decir o hacer

-_Yo no…gracias Nott_-dijo Lily…sabia que todo lo que la chica decia probablemnte era cierto ,ahora que era mas grande sabia un poco mas de la historia de amor de sus padres y sabia en las circunstancias en las cuales pansy habia sido concebida

-De nada Potter…era lo menos que podia hacer...bueno yo me voy-dijo la chica cuando

-_Nosotras vamos contigo_-dijo Lily,empezando una tregua silenciosa sin disculpas-_abuela si sabes algo_

-Si te aviso…vayan a clases niñas-las tres Slytherins bajaban en silencio ,al ver a pansy Steffan se paro con Fred.

-Y?-pregunto Fred preocupado de ver a las 3 chicas juntas y sus ropas y caras intactas

-Hermanito…tenemos que hablar…seriamente-dijo pansy

-Que hizo mama ahora-pregunto el chico

-Ven…vamos a mi pieza-dijo la mayor

-Pansy?-dijo Rickman…sabia que no le veria quizas hasta que hora y el no aguantaba mas, la chica se dio vuelta y miro al joven frente a ella

-Steffan-dijo pansy y lo miro , el joven estaba preocupado por ella de manera sincera

-Queria saber si…-el chico queria invitar a la chica a un entrenamiento que por lo gral no tenian publico pero no sabia como preguntarselo ,lily lo vio y decidio ayudarle

-_Si vendrias a ver el entrenamient_o-dijo Lily al ver que su capitan se demoraba mucho-_le vamos a volar la raja a los leoncitos_

-Lily…hamdulillah…las srtas no hablan asi-reprocho latiffah

-_Bite me latiffah_-dijo la chica…_Fred siempre viene a las practicas y estoy segura que a mi capitan le gustara verte o no rickman-_Lily y fred solo se reian mientras el capitan se ponia rojo

-Potter-dijo Rickman un poco sonrojado

-_Es potter-malfoy ,Ya viro a clases..vamos_?-le pregunto Lily a Latiffah-_te estabas demorando mucho querido_

-sisisisi-dijo latiffah-ya..chao-Ambas chicas fueron a clases mas tranquilas ,cuando vieron salir a Draco de la oficina y correr a Severus para alcanzar a draco , con cara de panico.


	45. BELIEVE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke...FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

BELIEVE

"Do you believe in life after love I can feel something inside me say I really don't think you're strong enough, no Do you believe in life after love I can feel something inside me say I really don't think you're strong enough, no What am I supposed to do Sit around and wait for you Well I can't do that And there's no turning back I need time to move on I need love to feel strong 'Cause I've got time to think it through And maybe I'm too good for you, oh" 

-Draco..vuelve Draco

-Ese culiao me las paga-dijo Draco emputecido

-Draco calmate un poco racionaliza

-Que me racionalice esto-dijo draco agarrandose los genitales y rompiendo cuanta vela habia a su paso- el muy hijo de puta…pero me las v a pagar

-Draco calmate-le suplico Severus pero el dragon no iba a ceder

-No severus…el va a pagar todo lo que hizo

-_Abuelo que pasa_-Pregunto Lily

-Draco…lo va a matar-dijo Severus a sus nietas sin detenerse ,las chicas siguieron a su padre y a su abuelo hacia la sala de transformaciones

-Que paso Lily?-pregunto latiffah

-_No lo se lati..pero creo que pronto la averiguaremos_

-Draco entra en razon-dijo Severus

-Que entre en Razon…gracias a esa mierda me he perdido compartir con harry el embarazo de mas de 6 meses que tiene…no pienso entrar en Razon, prefiero entrarle a golpes

-Maldicion….Draco espera-dijo Severus

-Sev estas perdiendo tu tiempo y mi paciencia-respondio el rubio

-Draco…..no puedes interrumpir una clase-dijo Severus usando esa excusa y parandose frente al aula

-Ah no-dijo Draco alzando una ceja-Mirame como lo hago…ALOHOMORA-draco disparo su varita hacia la sala , el rayo dio a la puerta y Severus solo se corrio de donde estaba,En el aula los gryfffindor Y Ravenclaws de 4to año tenian Transformaciones ,draco entro como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo ,evan le sonrio pensando que venia a verle pero no vio sus ojos…no vio el odio en ellos

-Draco…que haces a…

-Despidete maldito patan-dijo Draco con su varita en la yugular de Evan

-Draco no lo hagas…harry te necesita-dijo Severus-Vas a acabar en Azkaban

-Valdra la pena padrino…creeme que este pagara cada lagrima derramada por mi ,mis hijos y por harry-Draco parecia un maniaco por como miraba a Evan…Severus miro a los chicos aterorizados y luego a Draco

-Se acabo la clase-Severus despacho a los alumnos ,Lexi miro a su padre al igual que Arthur , hiro salio rauda al igual que el resto de la clase , Lily y latiffah llegaron corriendo y vieron el espectaculo ,Draco con la varita al borde de matar a Evan y este casi haciendose pipi en lo pantalones sin entender nada

-Di tus ultimas palabras imbesil-le dijo draco

-Draco no entiendo..que te hice…si es por el beso…-preguntaba evan

-Ya se porque harry me dejo

-Porque estaba celoso..tu lo dijiste

-Piensa denuevo…has memoria Evan-dijo calmadamente malfoy

-Es que no lo se…en realidad…

-PORQUE ME VIO TENIENDO SEXO CONTIGO ANIMAL..PERO AHORA PAGARAS-dijo Draco

-Draco yo no se de que hablas

-Papa-dijo Lexi mirando a Snape asustada de ver a Draco en ese estado…

-Lexi ..arthur fuera y llevense a latiffah y Lily

-_Yo no me muevo_-dijo Lily tranquila

-Pero Lily-ahora Snape trataba de hacer reaccionar a su nieta

-_Deseo ver esto, lo meresco_-dijo la chica sacando todo el lado Slytherin de su ser , Severus despacho al resto…lily merecia ver como draco le hacia lo que fuese que hiciese a Evan

-Draco…Lily esta aqui-dijo Snape viendo si asi el chico se calmaba pero no sirvio de nada

-Responde maldito-le espeto Draco a Evan-La destruiste a ella, a harry y casi a mi bebe

-No se de que me hablas..por favor Draco si te calmas

-No me quiero calmar Estupido…lo que menos quiero es estar clamado

-No me trates asi…solo quiero lo mejor para ti…

-No es la respuesta correcta-dijo el rubio acercandose mas

-Draco tu y yo somos amigos-suplico evan

-Si trabajaste mucho en eso no?..eso me dijiste cuando me besaste y me negue…que habias trabajado mucho ,dime evan trabajaste en separarme?…esa es tu amistad?

-PERO SI ESE DIA NO ME DESPEGUE DE TI

-Como sabes que hablo de "ese" dia precisamente-dijo Draco suspicaz y Evan se dio cuenta que las habia cagado de manera monumental , pensaba denfenderse cuando

-Sr Mctyre…acaso no pensaba decirnos que era primo de la Sra Nott-pregunto Severus ahi Evan palidecio , le habian descubierto

-No se de que me habla…parkinson…no conosco a ninguna Parkinson-Evan iba a negar todo mientras pudiese, pero no conto con que Severus sabia leglimancia

-Nadie dijo Parkinson idiota-espeto Draco

-Sr McTyre no niege lo que acabo de ver en su mente…que pretendia?-Pregunto Severus…ahi Evan vio que no iba a poder seguir mintiendo , miro a Draco

-Draco…yo te amo-dijo evan siendo sincero-solo queria que estuviesemos juntos..que me correspondieras

-Pero yo no…nunca lo hice ni nunca lo haria-Lily miro a su padre y con esto decidio adelantarse varita en mano hacia Evan

-_Papito…deja a este hijo de perra_

-Lily-dijeron draco y Snape..no le gustaba ese lenguaje en la boca de su princesa

-_Yo lo quiero…quiero herirlo como el me hirio a mi_-dijo la niña llena de rabia

-QUE-dijeron los 3 hombres ahora la con mirada de Maniaca era ella , Draco no alcanzo a decir nada cuandio la niña subio su varita y dijo

-_Sectusemp_ra-de la varita de Lily salio un rayo que atraveso a Evan y empezo a hacerles pequeños cortes de no mucha profundidad,Draco y severus abrieron los ojos…el daño que hizo la niña no fue mucho ya que todavia era pekeña para ese hechizo, pero dejo malherido al profe-_Tu dijiste que no era una buena bruja , que parecia squib_-varita de la chica se disparo sola hacia el hombre en el -_que papa no me amaba y que no se sentia orgulloso de mi_-otro disparo y lo miro para decirle-_me dijiste que te amaba a ti y nos iba a olvidar…y mira como se dio todo…papito_

-Si-dijo draco un poco asustado al ver a su princesa actuando asi de despiadada ,se acerco a ella,sabia que el la calmaria

-_Tu me_ _amas_?-dijo la niña cambiando su semblante…para draco no existia algo mas lindos que sus hijos

-Claro linda-dijo Draco cada vez mas cerca de su hija , luego miro a Evan…si la chica no lo heria lo suficiente el lo haria…como debio escuchar a harry ,como se arrepentia

-_Escuchaste bastardo mi papito me ama…escuchaste…ahora quien rie ah…ahora de que sirve todo ah?_-dijo la niña pateando la parte baja de evan , este estaba aterrado…la niña se estaba vengando…Draco no sabia si enfurecerse mas por las palabras de su hija,y por no saberlo o peor no quererlo ver…si el hubiese sabido o asustarse por el nivel de magia desplegada por la niña porque apesar de haber sido un sectusempra pequeño (uno normal podria haber aniquilado al hombre) , no era comun que una chica de 12 años lograse un encantamiento de magia tan oscura….y sin embargo ella con toddo el odio que albergaba a ese hombre por toda la rabia y pena lo habia conseguido.Snape solo la miraba no podia creerlo , nunca penso que su nietecita podria infrigir esa cantidad de daño a alguien…por mas merecido que se lo tuviese

-Maldita enana…por lo menos consegui herirte…esa satisfaccion no me la quitara nadie-dijo evan en el suelo y ahi Severus se enfuerecio

-Crucci-pero Severus no alcanzo a terminar la mano de su nieta cobre la suya le habia detenido ,la niña le miraba con unas lagrimas que corrian por su rostro ,pero no eran de pena sino que de felicidad…quizas con un poco de suerte volveria recuperar todo lo perdido antes.

-_No abuelo_…-grito Lily-…_dejale…tenemos que llevarlo a tu despacho y darle veritaserum y que confiese…puedo llevarlo?_

-No a patadas hija-dijo Draco-.se te podrian manchar los zapatos,Severus podrias

-Si…Desmaius-el hechizo ejecutado por Severus Draco se accerco y la abrazo

-Disculpame hija disculpame-decia Draco sollozando , para la niña era muy fuerte ver a su papa asi

-_Si papito si…ya paso_

.Tu-dijo Draco mirandola-Estas bien?

-_Si papito…necesitaba hacer eso_-la niña se abrazo a su padre y luego miro a evan-_Windgandum Leviosa_-y la niña s levito al hombre para luego llevarlo al despacho de su abuelo-_Ven que bien me salen los encantamientos_-comento la niña muy contenta consigo misma

-Si al igual que los ataques princesa…estoy en extremo orgulloso de tu Lil-dijo draco mirando a su hija recuperando la confianza en sus habilidades magicas ,al llegar lo amarraron , lily salio de la habitacion con una sonrisa en su rostro.Luego despertaron a Evan que solto todo…Draco se emputecio mas aun,casi vomito al ver el recuerdo , luego de golpear un rato al sujeto cual maton , decidio ir a hacerle una visita a Pansy Parkinson ,quizas un par de Cruccios le dejarian claro que con Los malfoy no se metian.Severus vio a su ahijado y temio lo que venia

-Draco a donde vas-pregunto Severus asustado

-A visitar a pansy-dijo draco como algo sin importancia

-No deberias-dijo Severus

-veras como si debo…lo siento esto llego demasiado lejos-dijo draco

-Pondras en peligro a la hija de ella-dijo severus ,eso era cierto

-No lo hare..si es necesaro cuido con mi vida a la mocosa pero la madre me las paga-dijo Draco encaminandose a la Mansion Nott

-Espero que no quede una desgracia..harry te necesita-Al escuchar el nombre de su amor Draco paro ,se dio vuelta con otro semblante y miro a su padrino

-Podrias ir a verle…si despierta y no me ve se puede preocupar…dile que tuve que hacer unas cosas antes de ir a verle por favor

-Encantado-dijo Severus-compraremos algunas cosas para el bebe…mi cuarto nieto Potter-malfoy.

-Nos vemos mas tarde-dijo Draco

En St Murgo Harry acariciaba su vientre no sabia como seria ver a draco despierto , Ron no habia querido llamarle ,y harry sentia que algo le ocultaban ,estaba en eso cuando un par de sorpresas muy especiales llegaron, grato fue ver a narcissa con Severus en el umbral de la puerta llegando a verle,narcissa se acerco y le beso la frente para luego mirarlo entero

-Por merlin querido podrias habernos dicho algo no?…tu lo prometiste-dijo narcissa con una bolsa de regalos

-No pude…disculpenme-dijo harry avergonzado al ver a sus suegros que ni le reprochaban

-No te preocupes…ahora cuentanos todo sobre el bebe.-dijo Severus

-Es un varon , grande y seguro sera bello como draco…o alex….Sev?

-Dime Harry

-Porque Draco no…

-Esta ocupado…muy ocupado-dijo Snape serio y cerrando la mente

-Oh-dijo Harry desilusionado ,sabia que no tenia derecho de reclamar ni nada pero igual su lado egoista le decia que draco debia estar ahi con el y no donde estuviese

-El vendra luego de los tramites que debe hacer…ok,me pidio que te cuidara muchisimo por mientras que no quiere que nada te falte ni a ti ni al bebe

-Gracias…dificilmente encontraria mejores enfermeros que uds ,y lily, saben algo de ella?

-Esta en el colegio-dijo Narcissa

-Como?-pregunto harry son poder creerlo

-Volvio hoy..al parecer Minerva la llevo y es mas se arreglo con la srta Nott , una caja de sorpresas esas niñas.

-Si , me da una pena , Pansy no se veia asi de despiadada..con su propia hija incluso, eso es demasiado incluso para ella

-Bueno tu sabes en las condiciones que fue concebida esa niña…es una lastima enserio ,ya que ni la presencia de Nott le ha podido ayudar-dijo Snape

-Yo se lo que se siente crecer en un lugar donde realmente no te quieren ,por eso la puedo comprender un poco…comprender su dolor.

-Si harry pero ella tampoco ha sido la mejor jugadora…ha sido desastrosa por decirlo menos-dijo Narcissa acordandose del incidente de Pansy con Lexi.

-Ella hacia lo que pensaba le acercaria a su madre , es una niña apesar de todo una niña que buscaba el amor y la aceptacion de su madre-dijo harry y luego miro su vientre-El no necesitara eso ,a el se le ama.tu crees que Draco?

-Te cabe alguna duda?-dijo Snape

-Mi hijo ya ama a su hijito dentro tuyo , me conto que seria papa tan feliz , tanto como para cuando esperabas a los mellizos.-dijo narcissa acordandose

-Si lo se pero yo se lo oculte…eso estuvo mal yo..

-Eso tendran que resolverlos entre uds dos harry-dijo narcissa

-Pero con respecto al bebe ,el lo ama ya-dijo Snape pensando en lo mucho que el mismo amaba a su hijita.

Harry estaba feliz con la visita ,el chico les comento los malestares , como habia podido sobrellevar las clases , quien era andres y como habia aprendido a usar la red flu ,mientras narcissa y Severus les explicaban como la niña habia vuelto ,a peticion propia.La familia conversaba entretenida en la habitacion del hospital mientras Draco lograba entrar a la mansion Nott.Entro por la pieza de Pansy jr y bajo las escaleras con celeridad ahi estaba pansy pavonenadose ante un grupo de mujeres ociosas como ella que se denominaban "SRAS DEFENSORAS DE LA SANGRE" al llegar abajo y sin que ella le viese entro a la habitacion varita en mano

-MALDITA VIVORA EN QUE MIERDA PENSABAS PEDAZO DE PERRA-Pansy sonrio en sus adentros y se hizo la desentendida

-Malfoy que demonios crees que haces en mi casa y mas aun tratandome asi…acaso asi tratas a las damas?

-Tendria que ver a una para mostrarte como las trato…y tu ciertamente no eres una-dijo Draco con desden , las mujeres le miraban ,Pansy y esta les miro

-Tendran que disculpar al Sr Malfoy ,al parecer el casarse con un mestizo le ha quitado los buenos modales que solia tener…si me hicieran el favor de retirarse..creo que debo enseñarle al Sr malfoy como se comporta un Sangre pura

-Es Potter-malfoy vivora-dijo Draco sin perder la compostura.Las mujeres salieron rapidamente y el salon quedo solo.Draco se dio vuelta y vio a Pansy.-Ahora puta dime que pensabas que pasaria?

-No se a que te refieres Drake?-dijo Pansy de manera muy seductora

-Ni cuando amigos te permiti llamarme asi-le recordo Draco

-Se te nota que juntarte con mestizos te ha cambiado…lucius debe estarse revolviendo en su tumba al verte a ti y a tu madre con esos mestizos-Draco tomo fuertemente el brazo de Pansy una es que le molestase a el pero a su madre nadie la tocaba

-Ah me haces daño

-Esto es hacerte Daño?…no sabes la que te espera Pansy parkinson

-No te atevas malfoy-djo la chica empuñando su varita

-Cruccio-grito Draco

-Protego-dijo la chica , mientras se protegia Theodore salio de su escritorio por lo general no lo hacia cuando la casa estaba llena de las "SRAS DEFENSORAS DE LA SANGRE"

Pero el grito de pansy y el cruccio que sintio le hizo salir a defender a su mujer.Al entrar al living vio a draco y a pansy ambos varitas en mano listos para pelea

-Que demonios malfoy..Pansy podrian explicarse-dijo Theodore mosqueadisimo

-Tu mujer hizo algo que no debia-dijo draco sin despegar la vista de la mujer

-Asi malfoy y que es lo que hice-pregunto pansy

-Mandaste a tu primo a Hogwarts a separarme de harry

-De que mierda hablas…tanto mariconeo te ha cagado las neuronas parece

-Pansy-dijo Teodore-Malfoy vamos a mi despacho a conversar-Draco salio pero sin quitar la vista Pansy.Al entrar al escritorio Theo desonorizo la sala e hizo varios encantamientos para luego mirar a Draco-me podrias explicar el porque le lanzaste una imperdonable a mi esposa

-Hacerte un favor asumo que no es una buena respuesta?-dijo Draco levantando una ceja

-Claro que no Malfoy-dijo Theodore-Explicate

-Ok…tomemos asiento , esto sera largo.-Draco se sento y le empezo a contar todo a theodore ,este no podia creerlo ,su mujer era mala pero esto habia sido demasiado incluso para ella.

-Por Merlin Draco y que haras ahora?-dijo Nott preocupado

-Ahora necesito revancha…lo siento NOTT pero Pansy se paso esta vez , luego correr donde harry y esperar que haya despertado…que lo haga pronto para que nuestro hijo pueda nacer y ojalas me perdone lo idiota que fui

-Un error de juicio lo comete cualquiera-dijo nott-Mirame a mi , me case con uno..ahora lo que no entiendo es como descubriste todo

-Eso es lo otro que me trae aqui-Nott lo miro extrañado-No solo venia a hacerle un avada a tu esposa…sino a advertirte…tu hija

-Que hizo Pansy ahora

-Salvo mi matrimonio…ella escucho a tu mujer con Evan y Bellatrix y confeso todo.

-Maldicion…Si Pansy se entera..la mata

-Lo crees…tan asi?

-Ella es despiadada , inclusive con su hija…sabes malfoy ,creo que es hora que haga algo que debi hacer hace mucho…podria pedirte un favor

-Si claro

-Andate donde Harry , yo necesito un tiempo a solas con Pansy…y muchisimas gracias por ponerme sobre aviso…hoy visitare a mi niña

-Ok…bueno me prestas esta chimenea ,si salgo de aqui dudo que pueda controlarme de matar a tu esposa

-Claro , en la caja hay Polvos…gracias malfoy y suerte con potter

-Gracias Nott-Draco entro a la chimenea , tomo el polvo para luego decir-St Murgo , Draco llego al hospital al pasar por la cafeteria Ron y lupin salieron

-Hey huron

-Comadreja…moony…quien esta con harry?

-Esta descanzando huron,vino Severus y tu mama a verle y ha preguntado todo el maldito dia por ti.-dijo ron

-Esperen desperto?-Pregunto draco incredulo

-Ah si huron como 15 minutos despues que te fuiste-dijo ron limpiandose la boca

-Y NO ME LLAMASTE COMADREJA!-Draco agarro por la camisa a Ron

-Pero es que Snape me dijo lo que hiciste en el cole y pense que estabas ocupado-se defendio ron ,Draco ya le habia soltado

-Voy a su habitacion-Draco salio corriendo Ron y lupin volvieron a la cafeteria sabian que ese par necesitaba conversar largo y tendido


	46. SORRY

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke...FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

SORRY

"I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know Please don't say you're sorry I've heard it all before And I can take care of myself I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know Please don't say 'forgive me' I've seen it all before And I can't take it anymore Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap There's more important things than hearing you speak You stayed because I made it so convenient Don't explain yourself, you'll never see Gomennasai Draco entro a la habitacion de harry ,este dormitaba sobre su cama ,al lado habian regalos que habian llevado Severus y Narcissa ,Harry se veia bello dormitando sin ninguna preocupacion , sin nada que perder , estando ahi haciendo tutito. Draco miro a su marido y luego la intravenosa ,estaba vacia ya y no se la habian cambiado ,eso lo encabrono bastante no le gustaba cuando esas cosas pasaban ,si el fuese medico regañaria a las enfermeras a cada rato ,busco si habia otra pocion y el cambiarla pero se encontro con que no ,Volvio a Mirar a harry anhelando que despertase.

-Maldita enfermera que no haga nada correctamente-mascullo malfoy viendo la intravenosa vacia-ya amor yo la buscare para que la cambie…ojalas no te despierte porque te vez precioso en estos minutos durmiendo con tus manitas en tu vientre

-Prefiero que te quedes aqui conmigo-dijo Harry abriendo los ojos de a poco ,draco le miro enternecido y se acerco.

-Claro…llamemos por intercomunicador a la enfermera ,ella debe cambiarte esto ok?

-Ok-dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba ,draco hablaba por el intercom y una enfermera llego pronta a cambiar el liquido de la IV mientras se disculpaba por no haberlo echo antes ,una vez que se fue Draco se sento al lado de la cama de harry.Ambos hombres en silencio tenian tanto que decirse y a la vez no podian decir nada , la mano de harry busco la de draco de manera instintiva y este la agarro ,harry de a poco la dirigio a su vientre y el bebe dentro de el comenzo a moverse como nunca-Sabes el bebe siempre te ha conocido

-Como eso-pregunto draco al borde de las lagrimas

-Cuando Hablabas se movia , siempre reconocio tu voz.

-Harry yo….

-Disculpame , yo no debi jamas ocultarte esto ,no podia decirtelo ,el dia que supe fue el dia que yo vi como...

-Como evan se tiraba a Bellatrix y ella habia bebido una pocion multijugo con unos cabellos mios.

-Lo se ,Ron me conto todo…Draco ,tu crees que podrias…

-Olvidalo Harry , no hay nada que perdonar, o sea si fue horrible no saber que estabas esperando sobretodo porque me hacia mucha ilusion ,pero…

-Pero?

-Pero a la vez puedo entenderte ,yo en tu situacion hubiese echo lo mismo

-No fue premeditado ,al principio te iba a decir cuando cumpliera los 3 meses y el bebe se afirmase ,pero luego ,no lo se no pude decirtelo

-Esta bien…no hablemos de eso,sabes ,Lily volvio a la escuela.

-Y Evan?

-Evan…bueno al salir de aqui le enfrente , luego Lily le hizo un Sectusempra ,de ahi sev le hizo un Desmaius y lily le remato con una patada en las partes nobles.

-Porque la dejaste participar

-No la deje , yo le iba a hacer un cruccio y ella solo actuo mas rapido ,la hubieses visto ,daba miedo

-Tan asi?

-La varita se le disparaba sola.-Harry no podia creerlo , mientras su marido le explico con detenimiento la escena-Debi escucharte ,debi hacerte caso pero es que me faltaba un amigo ,de verdad y bueno disculpame Harry , nunca quise hacerte sufrir , te amo ,te amo mas que a mi vida.

-Draco yo…

-No…quiero estar contigo ,todas las noches ,cuidarte y amarte , estos meses han sido una mierda ,todo a estado mal mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido…acaso no ves.

-draco

-Esperame , yo te amo ,quiero que me dejes volver a tu lado …tu que sientes?-Dijo Draco al borde de las lagrimas , Harry escuchaba a su esposo y le creia sabia que hablaba enserio y el tambien sentia lo mismo entonces porque no lo abrazaba ,porque no le besaba…era miedo ,miedo de sufrir ,no que no hubiese sufrido todo el tiempo pero ahora estaba pasando de a poco el dolor ,estaba en eso cuando los labios de Draco se posaron sobre su boca y ahi fue todo claro…claro que le queria devuelta ,ahi mismo.Harry profundiso el beso y atraia a Draco como pudiese hacia si mismo.-Calma leon calma

-No…ven Aqui-dijo harry atropellandose mientras tomaba la cara de Draco y la acercaba a la suya.Debieron estar besandose como 1 hora cuando llego la enfermera a darle la cena a harry

-Ejem…ejem

-que-dijo Harry mosqueado al ver a la enfermera con la bandeja con comida

-El horario de visita acabo ,es hora que ud coma…asi que su amigo, se debe ir

-Mi marido hoy se queda a dormir aqui.-dijo harry

-Ok…le traigo una bandeja a ud?

-No…voy a buscar ropa y ver a Ali.

-Ok..no tardes

-Estas Loco..muero por estar a tu lado toda la noche-Draco salio contento a una chimenea a ver a su hija ,al llegar esta jugaba con Vincent mientras remus conversaba con Tonks y Andres que necesitaba un reporte diario de su amigo

-Papito-Ali corrio a los brazos de Draco

-Hola muñeca…como estuvo tu dia

-Lindo con Vincent fuimos al cole y jugamos con el y Samira y luego fuimos al Mcdonalds a comer nuggets y de ahi dormir un rato y dibujamos y hace poco llego andres y nos tomo fotos como a Lily.

-Oh que bonito mi amor..sabes estas bellisima cada dia mas linda

-Como esta papi?

-Amor tenemos que hablar de papi…te acuerdas que cuando se desmayo se veia mas gordo?

-Si

-Bueno lo que pasa es que papi esta esperando un bebe…vas a tener un hermanito

-Enserio papito?…voy a dejar de estar solita

-Si y vamos a necesitar mucho de tu ayuda muñequita hermosa con el bebe y todo

-Si..yupy-dijo la pequeña tirandose a los brazos de su padre.Draco miraba hacia la estancia y Andres conversaba con Lupin y Tonks sobre el progreso de harry en la fotografia.Draco beso a su niña y le dijo

-Voy a ver a tio Moony y a tia tonks…ok?

-Ok…papito?

-Si amor

-Non arguye avec Andres (**no discutas con andres**)

-Ok amor-dijo draco acercandose a la sala ,ahi estaban los adultos

-Sr malfoy…un placer tenerlo en casa-dijo Nynphadora

-Hola Nyn-dijo draco abrazando a su prima-Hola Moony

-Draquito ,como estas

-Bien ,vine a ver a la nena y de ahi parto al hospital dormire alla

-Enserio-dijo remus-otra noche

-Si enserio , bueno queria darles las gracias y conversar con el Muggle

-El Muggle tiene nombre-dijo Andres

-Draco…..se lo prometiste a tu nena-dijo nynphadora

-Tienes razon…-draco miro a Andres-Podemos hablar?

-Claro Malfoy-Andres se paro y salio de la casa con Draco , al salir Draco se dio vuelta y lo examino a lo Slytherin Mode ON ,andres solo se divertia mirandolo…claro que Draco era guapisimo ,al principio se habia fijado en las fotos pero estas no le hacian justicia ,en vivo malfoy tenia una presencia imponente ,imponente y elegante.-En que te puedo ayudar

-Que pretendes con harry

-Ayudarle a que alcance todo su potencial

-Y eso incluye besarlo o seducirlo

-Hay malfoy..ese es tu apellido no?…encantado de la vida me tiraria a harry ,encantado tendria una relacion con el y seria su novio y lo cuidaria y amaria.

-Ah ya y me lo dices tan campante idiota…pero quien mierda te crees que eres-dijo draco sin creer lo que habia escuchado.Andres le miro con una sonrisa

-Me dejas seguir o vas a seguir con un berrinche de niño de 5 años al que no le cumplieron el capricho-pregunto

-Ya primero me dices lo que harias con mi marido y ahora me tratas de berrinchudo…si no fuera porque le prometi a mi bebita que no pelearia contigo ya te hubiese partido la cara.

-Yayayaya bueno , mira como te dije encantado haria todas esas cosas pero el te ama a ti…a nadie mas ,entonces me conformare con ser su profesor y sobretodo su amigo.

-Ya y quien me va a detener a mi de contarle a harry tus intenciones

-Nadie claro esta…yo ya se las dije ,asi que anda y diselas tu tambien

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Que parte de ya se lo dije no entendiste….ya se lo dije y el me dijo que te ama, asi que me hice a un lado ,a diferencia del hombre con quien tu estabas.

-Yo nunca estuve con Evan

-Harry te vio

-Harry vio a otro haciendose pasar por mi con una pocion multijugo

-Una que?

-Una pocion que te deja transformar en otra persona por una hora

-ya …wow todavia no me acostumbro a este asunto de la magia…bueno y como harry sabe que es cierto

-Estoy dispuesto a tomar veritaserum

-Suero de la verdad?

-Veo que algo de cerebro tienes

-Verita es verdad en latin ,ademas los muggles tambien tenemos sueros de la verdad…los usan los espias

-Bueno que pretendes con harry

-Crei que te habia respondido eso ya..bueno lo hago denuevo ,nada mas que sacarle todo su potencial en el plano profesional y en el plano personal ser su amigo y ayudarle en todo lo que pueda.

-Ya y que haras conmigo?

-Nada , que tendria que hacer

-No se…sacarme del medio

-Para que?

-PARA QUE NO ESTE CON HARRY!-Draco estaba a punto de mandarle un avada a este muggle o era muy tonto o no intentaba nada de nada

-Si no quieres estar con harry no lo estes pero yo malfoy no voy a hacer tu trabajo sucio.-dijo andres,Draco no podia creerlo ,Era como trasnparente el muggle ,super claro en lo que decia , le conceddio el beneficio de la duda.

-Entonces tu no interveniras en nuestra relacion?

-Porsupuesto que no…que te crees que soy

-Pero…a ti te gusta

-Pero primero es mi amigo y si el te quiere a ti yo no me interpondre…Malfoy tu amas a harry?

-Si…muchisimo

-Entonces deja de discutir mierdas conmigo y vuelve a su lado ,dale un beso de mi parte y toma…aqui esta mi numero de celular…para que me llame ok?

-Como se que deberia creer en ti

-A no ser que puedas leer la mente no te queda mas que confiar-A draco se le ilumino la ampolleta al escuchar la propuesta y se adentro en la mente de andres y logro ver que lo que decia el hombre era cierto ,que deseaba la felicidad total para el ,salio de la mente y miro a andres

-Veo que es cierto…con harry vamos a reconstruir nuestra relacion , y siempre seras bienvenido en casa.-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa ,casi como un niño derrotado

-Como sabes que es cierto

-Lei tu mente

-Eso fue lo raro que senti..bueno no importa…anda donde harry

-Adios Andres

-Adios malfoy y gracias-dijo Andres entrando para despedirse mientras draco se preparaba para aparecerse en st Murgo ,iba a hacerlo cuando

-Andres?

-Dime Malfoy

-El nombre es draco

-Bueno saberlo…Remus como demonios llego a mi casa-dijo Andres entrando a la casa de los Tonks , mientras Draco se aparecia fuera del hospital para entrar ,al llegar a la pieza vio a harry que revisaba unos papeles al verlo entrar solo le sonrio.

-Que haces?-dijo draco mirandolo con el ceño fruncido

-Nada leo unas tecnicas de revelados , estan buenisimas

-Andres te mando saludos

-Disculpa-dijo harry mirando a Draco como si fuese un hipogrifo en celo

-Que andres te mando saludos-dijo Draco poniendose en el sofa cama que le habilitaron-Tambien Lupin ,nyn y Ali…cada dia mas loca esa niña estaba vestida de diva con un vestidito rosado guantes de encaje negro y una tiara y keria venir a verte

-Como conoces a Andres?

-El me aviso que estabas aqui…el te quiere mucho

-Espero que no tengas problemas..es mi profesor y no puedo dejar de…

-Esta claro todo entre el y yo harry , el te quiere ,le gustas pero es inofensivo ,el no se interpondra entre nosotros.

-El te dijo eso?

-Si…pero ademas me meti en su mente…solo para asegurarme que decia la verdad.

-Draco-Bebe pateo

-Dime harry necesitas algo?

-Si…-dijo harry bajando la cara-decirte que te amo-harry enrojecio y draco sonrio

-Te has dado cuenta de algo Potter

-No…que pasa malfoy

-Que incluso separados y peleados , yo nunca deje de decirte que te amaba y tu tampoco dejaste de responder que tu tambien.

-Lo se…es extraño ,tanto amor , mira el bebe se mueve al escucharte

-Enserio-dijo draco acercandose y poniendo su mano en el vientre-Hola bebe..soy tu papito…Draco-al escuchar el nombre el bebe pateo con fuerza

-Parece que le gusta que seas su papito-El bebe se movio-te amo Draco-el bebe pateo denuevo-Que raro el bebe solo patea cuando te hablo

-Harry?-dijo draco haber si el bebe pateaba pero solo se movia

-Draco-el bebe pateo denuevo los chicos se quedaron mirando

-Es un niño no?-pregunto draco

-Si..un niñito-dijo harry

-Y le elegiste nombre?

-No todavia..porque , tienes uno en mente?

-Si…me gustaria que se llamase Draco, tu elige el segundo nombre si quieres

-nunca me habias pedido algo asi…porque con el?

-Porque no le conoci…con todos he compartido algo ,a ali la tuve

-Y tiene tu caracter de niña mimada

-Alex se parece a mi y Lily tiene mis ojos y a los 3 les conoci desde el dia uno , pero a el-dijo señalando la barriga-no…no se que nos conecta , y para lograr una coneccion inicial ,bueno me gustaria llamarle Draco-Otra patada del bebe-ves ademas parece que le gusta.

-Supongo que tienes razon…bueno draco-patadita del bebe- parece que tu hijo se llamara como tu…ahora que segundo nombre podriamos ponerle.

-No lo se..

-Bueno de ahi vemos , bueno Draco potter..uds va a dormir porque sus papis lo haran tambien…no mas patadas cuando escuche su nombre ok

-Un beso hijito…ahora papito no se despegara de ti ok-draco le dio un beso en la panza a harry , este se estremecio con el contacto cosa que no paso desapercibida por Draco ,volvio a besar a su marido pero esta vez en los labios a lo que el chico respondio de manera gustosa.

-Subete

-Amor no cabemos los dos

-Agranda la cama y ya esta…te metes a mi lado…hace demasiado que no dormimos juntos…dragoncito-dijo Harry haciendo un puchero,Draco se dio vuelta y levanto la ceja

-Como me llamaste

-Dragoncito , eres mi dragoncito no?

-Toda la vida…por siempre amor-dijo Draco sollozando y se tiro a los brazos de harry mientras este le besaba con desesperacion

-Ya amor..ya mi dragoncito hermoso disculpame

-No tu disculpame a mi

-Yo las cague

-Tu viste algo horrible ,cuando lo vi yo casi me puse a vomitar…jamas lo haria con nadie que no fueses tu

-Te amo tanto Draco

-Yo mas a ti harry


	47. LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke...FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD

"Aun puedo escuchar tus pasos tu andar el viento metrae los besos que hoy ya no estarán ¿y dónde estas? Yo aqui te espero... Y aun recuerdo ese momento tus besos al despertar la brisa el viento la luz del puerto tan lejos de la ciudad El frío se ira la luz volvera y espero que entonces el tiempo nos vuelva a encontrar ¿dónde estarás?" 

A la mañana siguiente Draco dormia abrazadisimo a harry ,su brazo bajo el cuello y con otro sobre el vientre ,harry estaba acurrucado como podia al lado de el con una sonrisa en los labios y una mano sobre el trasero de su esposo , estaban asi cuando entro la enfermera con el doctor y un grupo de estudiantes de medimagia fueron a la habitacion a examinar al paciente Potter

-Ejem-dijo el doctor pero ningun no de los dos despertaba asi que volvio a carraspear ,asi que la enfermera le ayudo y encendio las luces

-Que demonios-dijo Draco bien bajito mirando a la multitud que le veia como si vieses a un hipogrifo bailando tap

-Sr malfoy?…que cree que hace-Pregunto el doctor

-Hasta hace unos minutos soñaba en todo lo que le haria a mi esposo cuando llegasemos a casa pero claramente he sido interrumpido.-dijo malfoy muy contento con su respuesta

-Que hace durmiendo con el Sr potter-pregunto el medico mientras los alumnos hacian esfuerzos para controlarse de no caer rodando de la risa con las respuetas del rubio.Aunque algunas se concentraron mirando al rubio que era guapisimo y que durmiendo parecia un angelito

-Es mi esposo?…se supone que dormimos juntos?-dijo draco como explicando lo mas obvio del mundo y acurrucandose mas al lado de su marido -Y baje la voz…no ve como duerme

-No sea payaso señor malfoy-Dijo el medimago-Obviamente que se es su esposo ,le pregunto el porque

-El no quiso que durmiese en el sofa cama y yo no lo voy a alterar ahora que esta esperando ,creame ya tenemos suficientes problemas sin contar el humor de mi esposo cuando se embaraza…asi que doctor si lo quiere regañar hagalo pero dejeme salir primero…ok que no quiero un sectusempra-dijo Draco levantando una ceja-ahora asumo que quiere examinar a harry…asi que lo voy a despertar…esperan afuera?

-PERO QUE PRETENDE SR MALFOY!

-Despertar a harry…ok quedense si quieren pero callados , su despertar es…mmmm…complicado-advirtio Draco a su publico , luego se acerco a harry y con toda la paciencia del mundo empezo ha hacerle cariño en su cara mientras le susurraba al oido-despierta leoncito…el doctor la enfermera y unos estudiantes quieren verte

-Que se vayan-dijo harry agarrando con mas fuerza el trasero de su marido-quiero estar a solas contigo ,no nos hemos…

-Amor siguen aqui, deja que te examinen y de ahi quizas te puedas ir a casa

-Y tu?-pregunto harry sin abrir los ojos y acercando a draco a su cuerpo

-Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Obvio…ni que me tuvieses que decir dos veces-Dijo harry susurrando

-Ya entonces abre los ojitos y no te asustes..ok?-no alcanzo a decir eso cuando harry abrio los ojos y vio mas de 10 personas en la pieza que miraban como sus manos seguian en el trasero de Draco,harry se puso rojo y draco bajo de la cama.

-Ok clase el Sr Potter ,presenta un embarazo de 33 semanas ,el feto es un varon de estatura y peso normal…entonces porque tenemos aqui al Sr Potter.-pregunto el medico ,una chica con lentes levanto la mano-Srta Maxwell

-El bebe consumio parte de la magia del sr potter ,debido a un estado de Stress ,sus sintomas fueron fiebre y desvanecimientos

-Muy bien…cuales serian las indicaciones para el sr Potter-Pregunto el medimago

-Reposo absoluto y nada de actividad sexual por lo que queda del embarazo profesor-Dijo la chica con lentes , harry abrio los ojos como plato al igual que draco

-Que…que …que dijo?-pregunto Harry

-Calma amor..es un estudiante..esta bien que te quedes en cama pero ,lo otro…

-Lo otro Señor malfoy es tan importante como lo primero-dijo el medimago

-Amor..dime que es mentira-dijo harry-O sea nosotros no hemos…

-Sr Potter , Sr malfoy-dijo el medimago enojado y con los estudiantes mirando a la pareja asombrados (n/a:tipica gotita de anime)

-En realidad doctor somos Potter-malfoy los dos…legalmente al menos-dijo Draco con una sonrisa en la boca…ese dia andaba mas inspirado ,harry solo miraba

-Doctor cuando podre irme a casa-pregunto harry mas serio

-Hoy…si se porta bien claro esta-dijo el doctor

-No soy un crio-dijo harry amurrandose

-A veces lo pareces-retoco Draco

-Tu callate..doctor?-pregunto harry

-Reposo absoluto las proximas dos semanas si te nivelas podras cambiar a reposo moderado-Dijo el profesor de manera cansina

-Gracias Doc-dijeron ambos chicos felices , quizas estarian condenados solo a 2 semanas sin sexo

Mientras en la mansion nott el ambiente se cortaba con cuchillo ,la noche habia sido bstante cansadora para ambas partes.Nott le habia reprochado a Pansy su actuar y la mujer lo habia negado todo ,despues de muchas discusiones Nott habia tomado una decision

-Se puede saber que demonios crees que haces?

-No te parece obvio "querida"

-Pues no…que pretendes

-Nada…me aburi Pansy , tu no vas a cambiar ,no demuestras respeto por nadie , dejame ir ,tu no me quieres

-No seas sentimental Theodore

-No es ser sentimental , yo a ti te amo , siempre te ame y tu no a mi ,me diste 2 hijos hermosos a los cuales no has sabido amar

-Eso no es cierto

-Pansy no los amas , no amas a tu hija y a tu hijo apenas le soportas ,lo siento yo no puedo vivir asi , me largo ,

-Pero Theodore

-Por las cuentas no te preocupes , yo me voy ,quedate con la casa y te dejare una camara ,pero a los niños me los llevo yo

-De que demonio hablas…tu no me vas a dejar…acaso crees que es llegar e irte

-Pansy , esto esta mal…tienes a nuestra hija enfferma sin ganas de vivir aqui , nuestro hijo te odia por como tratas a su hermana y yo no puedo seguir tratando se llenar el vacio que malfoy dejo en ti ,yo no soy malfoy y nunca lo aceptaste…dejemos las cosas como estan…tu no me amas

-Esa tonteria del amor Nott

-Pansy ,el amor jamas sera una tonteria…

-Theodore…quedate

-No puedo , no puedo vivir con alguien que esta tan retorcido como tu , separaste a Potter de malfoy

-nadie pueede probarlo no hay testigos

-Si hay…por ella hago esto ,para darle seguridad

-De que hablas?

-Pansy te escucho y confeso..te escucho a ti con bellatrix y con Evan…y yo no voy a dejar que la dañes mas aun ,lo siento pansy ,yo me voy…siempre tendras un lugar especial en mi corazon

-Esa niña miente…no seria la primera vez

-Pansy no…tu hija no esta mintiendo , Evan confeso…malfoy lo molio a golpes y confeso…Mi hija no estara segura en esta casa

-O sea me cambias por ella , por merlin

-Es mi hija Pansy…y la cambiaria por quien fuese o lo que fuese

-No puedes dejarme..que sera de mi si tu…

-ya te dije que no te preocupes…dinero no te faltara

-Y donde iras?

-Voy a ir a un lugar que se que tu no iriras…me voy al londres Muggle.

-Y quien te dice que te dejare tener a los niños…tu crees que un tribunal

-Tu crees que ellos quieren vivir aqui..creeme que si pido la custodia de manera legal tu saldrias perdiendo

-Theodore ,n o me dejes

-Lo siento….ademas porque me quieres aqui…hace mucho que no somos una familia menos una pareja

-Eso no significa que sienta cosas por ti

-Es muy poco muy tarde-Theodore salio raudo por la puerta ,se subio a su auto y partio a su nuevo hogar..ahora tendria que comunicarle la decision a sus hijos.

En Hogwarts lily estaba arriba de su escoba esperando que el equipo llegase ,por lo gral llegaba de primera ya que era la unica mujer que jugaba por Slytherin de a poco empezo a llegar el equipo y con ellos latiffah que venia con pansy y fred ,al ver al chico la niña se puso nerviosa ,siempre iba a los ensayos pero antes no le importaba y justo ese dia si…maldicion ,y ahi vio entrar a Rickman que habia llamado al equipo de reserva al campo

-Potter ven aqui-Dijo el joven mientras la chica bajaba rapido ,el chico le explico al equipo que harian un partido de practica-Potter como estas para jugar

-_Rickman te dije que bien_

-Ok..no quiero que nada salga mal en esta practica

-Pq Steffan?..acaso la chica que esta sentada ahi es tu novia-pregunto un chico

-Cual de las dos?-pregunto el bateador

-_La de melena…la otra es mi prima_-dijo Lily

-Jaja..burlense de mi , en todo caso yo no soy el unico con publico ,a Potter le vinieron a ver-dijo Steffan

-Si pero es que la pekeña llego mas linda cierto-dijo el guardian , lily le dio un beso en la mejilla

-_Por eso me caes bien Tronwell…ademas que Fred debe haber venido con su hermana_

-Na lily , el siempre viene...y tu sabes perfectamente que viene a verte-dijo Steffan-Ya equipo es hora de volar..Potter ,masterson , uds solo preocupense de la snitch y el resto a sus lugares…listos…ya-Rickman solto todas las bolas y comenzo el partido , masterson y potter subieron rapidamente ,lily comenzo a revisar el campo buscando la Snitch ,de abajo Fred ,pansy y latiffah miraban todo , latiffah estaba acostumbrada a ver a su prima y Fred apesar de haber venido a todos los entrenamientos igual se asustaba por la forma de volar que tenia lily ,mientras rickman trataba de meter goles y cuando lo lograba miraba a a pansy como dedicandoselos.

-Wow Pansy…parecen que lo goles van con dedicatoria…hamdullilah-dijo latiffah

-Como crees-dijo la chica avergonzada-Mira a Lily…esta loca ,se va a desnucar-Lily iba haciendo tiirabuzones mientras buscaba la snitch.

-Ella siempre vuela asi..es su tactica para distraer-dijo Fred

-Al parecer al unico que distrae es a ti hermanito…acaso a ti te gusta Potter?-dijo Pansy sonriendo-Que rapido has crecido

-Callate hermanita-dijo Fred abrazando a pansy ,hacia tanto que no la veia asi de feliz-Ahora miremos a tu novio mejor

-Que no es mi novio-dijo pansy..- es mi amigo

-Aja…y le has besado?

-No de tu puta incumbencia-dijo la chica divertida

--------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------

-Asi que eso hizo mama-Dijo fred

-Si..eso hizo

-Maldicion…y tu como lo supiste

-Por error la escuche…Frederick ,yo este año no voy a volver a casa , voy a hablar con papa , si mama se entera que fui yo

-No se va a enterar..calma si?

-Fred…no quiero ser como ella ,por eso hable

-Tu no eres como ella y nunca seras como ella tenlo por seguro

-Eso espero…que haras ahora?

-Tengo clases y tu?

-No se creo que me volare la hora

-Si no fues porque tengo con Sprout clases me la volaria contigo

-Ya partiste enano-dijo Pansy abriendole a puerta a su hermano afuera Rickman la esperaba , Fred ahogo una risita y le dijo en un susurro

-No hagas nada que yo no haria

-Eso hermanito me deja demasiadas opciones ya que tu no has echo nada-le dijo la joven , luego le beso la frente y el chico se fue a clases , la niña iba a cerrar su puerta cuando

-Pansy?

-Stefan..que pasa?

-Puedo pasar?

-Claro entra...no tienes clases?-pregunto pansy tranquila , apesar que el chico le encantaba la trankilizaba

-Y tu?-pregunto Steffan

-Si tengo-contesto Pansy desafiante

-Yo tambien

-No piensas ir?-pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba en su cama

-No y al parecer tu tampoco asi que me quedare aqui-respondio el chico , Pnasy se le quedo mirando sin creerlo

-Y porque yo habria de dejarte quedar en mi pieza-Dijo La chica acercandose con los brazos cruzados

-Porque si salgo no podria hacer esto-Dijo Steffan y luego beso a Pansy , tomo su rostro y lo acerco a el y no lo solto.Al Separse vio a a chica que ahora estaba un poco mas colorada-No tienes idea de las ganas que he tenido de hacer esto desde que te vi en el tren

-Uh?

-Estas bien Pansy

-Es broma cierto?-pregunto Pansy sin poder creerlo

-No...no entiendo

-Hay muchas chicas aqui...en hogwarts y en Slytherin ,chicas mayores incluso..porque

-Porque eres mas linda que todas ellas...y lo mejor es que no lo sabes , no tienes idea y eso te hace mas especial aun

-Me hablas enserio?-Pansy ni lo podia creer

-Pansy tu me gustas mucho de mucho tienpo , te note desde el dia uno pero eras muy chica para cualquier cosa pero a medida que ha pasado el tiempo mas me gustas-pansy no asimilaba todo lo que decia el chico , nunca penso que alguien le veria de esa manera.

-No se que decir

-No tienes que decir nada si no quieres-dijo Steffan un poco herido ,no entendia la reaccion de la chica-No es necesario que sea mutuo y si te ofendi ..disculpa

-Nooooooo...Steffan no creas eso...soy una idiota , es que me tomas de sorpresa es todo...me encanto el beso

-Enserio

-Claro o sea no tengo mucha experiencia ,en realidad ninguna pero...

-Pero?

-Me gusto, me encanto.

-Puedo volver a hacerlo

-Por merlin Rickman ese tipo de cosas no se preguntan...solo se hacen-Steffan volvio a besar a pansy , con mas cuidado sin dejar de acariciar a la chica ,mientras ella se abrazaba al chico como si fuese su salvavida.

---------------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

-Le has besado Pansy nott confiesalo-le dijo frederick

-Callate y mira a tu novia jugar-le respondio pansy

-No es mi novia-dijo Frederick

-Pero bien que te gustaria-dijo latiffah mientras lily iba hacia el suelo en picada

-latiffah se va a matar

-Que no Fred mira-Lily iba bajando rapidamente y cuando esta a 2 mts cambio a tactica y se elevo por los aires haciendo que el otro buscador si cayese

-Ese es el amago de Wroski

-El que?-pregunto Pansy

-Amago de wroski...creo que el buscador reserva va a la enfermeria-dijo alex que venia llegando

-Habibi cuando llegaste

-Recien-dijo Alex que le dio un beso en la mejilla a latiffah y tomo su mano , era natural verlos asi y para el mas comportarse de eas manera-Hey rickman.-Steffan se dio vuelta y vio a alex , paro el partido y se acerco a el

-Que quieres potter

-Dejame reemplazar a tu reserva?

-Y dejarte ver el entrenamiento?

-Ya no seas malo y dejame...acaso tu buscadora no necesita practica…digo una de verdad

-Mmm eso es cierto

-Yo puedo agotarla

-eso es cierto...monta la escoba...Potter

-quep-dijeron ambos chicos

-Tu no payasa...tu hermano va a reemplazar a masterson

-_Bien...venga hermanito...veamos de que estas echo_

-de lo mismo que tu Potter-Rickman reanudo el ensayo y siguio la pelea ,estuvieron mas de una hora asi cuando todos pararon menos el par de hermanos ,ese si era un buen despliegue en el aire , latiffah estaba trankila pero no asi fred , Rickman se habia sentado al lado de pansy y la tenia tomada de la mano y le explicaba las jugadas.

-Pero no se iran a matar?-pregunto la chica preocupada

-Cualquiera que lo tratase a la edad de ellos podria ser ,pero ellos son hijos de Potter y de malfoy y ese par de bastardos parecian cabras de lo locos que eran

-De echo mi tio harry les enseño la mayoria d las maniobras a los 2-Dijo Latiffah

-Y tu estas tan calmada?-pregunto Pansy

-Los he visto volar asi desde que tengo uso de razon...menosmal que no esta Syd aqui , eso si seria de miedo.

-Esa si que es una cabra loca...es hermana de Weasley no?-pregunto Rickman

-Si , tiene nuestra edad,a todos nos encargaron por las mismas fechas

-Es broma-pregunto rickman

-No...se desarrollo , un poco mas rapido y en mayor cantidad-dijo latiffah

-si parece...y porque no esta aki?-pregunto Fred

-No lo se-dijo latiffah mientras miraba el vuelo de sus primos


	48. LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke 

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

" Just having one of those days yeah Didn't know what to do Then there was you And everything went from wrong to right And the stars came out and filled up the sky The music you were playing really blew my mind It was love at first sight 'Cause baby when I heard you For the first time I knew We were meant to be as one" 

-Boone que pasa ahora-dijo la chica mientras unos brazos la apartaban

-Nada-dijo bonne mirandola

-Algo debe pasar-pregunto a chica sentandose a su lado

-Es que..

-Ya corta los rodeos y dime que te molesta

-Me estoy metiendo en prblemas...grandes problemas

-Y eso porque?-pregunto la chica mirandolo ceñuda

-Tu sabes perfectamente porque-dijo el chico mirandola

-Estas exagerando

-No lo estoy tu sabes que es cierto

-Eso no te ha detenido el resto del tiempo llevamos casi dos meses en esto

-Y que es esto?-pregunto boone mirando los ojos de la chica ,ella le sostuvo la mirada y se puso frente a el y se sento en sus piernas

-Pasarlo genial...o acaso la pasas mal

-Pero...

-Pero que...mira somos amigos...que les gusta besarse

-Yaaaaa , maldicion odio que hagas eso

-Que haga que!

-Ser asi de descarada

-Que no lo soy...ya ven aqui

-Arthur cuando se entere...

-Acaso te da miedo Boone?

-No

-Entonces Serpiente

-No lo se leoncita...si Arthur se entera se va a sentir traicionado

-Ya lo mismo de siempre-La chica se desmonto de las piernas del chico-Arthur esto y arthur aquello

-Bueno es una parte importante de la ecuacion no

-Debe estar haciendo cosas mas entretenidas que nosotros eso es de seguro

-Por merlin no te pongas asi

-Lo siento Boone pero pense que si querias que nos divirtiesemos , ademas que yo sepa tu me buscaste a mi

-Claro que quiero...he esperado muchisimo

-No lo parece ,te preocupas demasiado por Arthur.

-Que estamos haciendo?

-pasandolo bien Boone , no le des tanta vuelta al asunto quieres

-Es dificil...ademas a pasas bien asi conmigo nada mas?

-Ya no seas capullo , un ultimo beso y voy a la sala comun

-Nunca te crei asi leoncita

-Para que veas serpiente-la chico le dio un beso a Boone y luego se alejo-que haria tu fan club si te viesen conmigo

-Correrian a decirselo a Arthur

-Oh callate...chao-la chica abandono el aula rumbo a su sala comun, mientras patrick todavia no podia creer lo que hacia desde hace ya dos meses ,y menos queria conocer la reaccion de su mejor amigo cuando se enterase.

Al dia siguiente en la clinica Draco miraba a harry , habia despertado hace poco y amaba ver a su leon dormir ,se veia tan sereno y su vientre muy abultado , se acordo de cuando esperaba a los mellizos y dormia tanto, estaba en eso cuando harry desperto

-Hola Dragon

-harry..disculpa te desperte

-No...que pasa?..te noto raro

-Si bueno...pensaba

-Ah...por eso

-Idiota

-En que pensabas dragoncito?

-En que hace 4 das estabamos sin dirigirnos la palabra y ahora dormimos junto denuevo ,va ser raro ir a casa

-Si tienes razon amor ,pero, lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte no...esto nos fortalecio , miralo de esta manera si no nos amasemos no podriamos estar juntos

-Es cierto...te amo ..perdon...los amo-dijo Draco acariciando el vientre de harry-a ti y al pequeño Draco

-Cuando me daran de alta?-pregunto Harry

-mmmmm hoy,ya amor mira como estaras dos semanas con reposo absoluto voy a avisarle a mi padrino asi el toma las clases.

-Maldicion...los alumnos te van a odiar

-Ni tanto si estan acostumbrados

-Explicate?

-nada que estos meses separados...bueno he sido comparado co mi padrino a cada rato...segun ellos mas guapo pero con peor caracter , asi que Severus sera un cachorrito al lado mio

-Tan asi dragon

-Bueno que puedo decir no tenerte cerca saca lo peor de mi-dijo Draco un poco avergonzado

-Eres bellisimo , bueno entonces que hacemos

-Yo parto ahora al colegio veo a los chicos luego te retiro de aqui te dejo en casa y paso a buscar a Ali al kinder

-Me traerias hamburguesas?

-Si se ,del burguer y helado del mcdonalds

-Si...ok...anda y dale muchos besos a mis niños

-En tu nombre-draco se ducho y se arreglo para salir ,llego a la chimeneas y entro a su despcho , busco unas cosas y partio al comedor ,ahi le esperaba Severus ,los profesores y Mcgonagall,al verla draco la abrazo y beso en la mejilla eternamente agradecido como cuido a su hija

-Profesora que hace aqui-pregunto Draco

-Bueno malfoy despues de la paliza que le diste al Sr McTyre necesitaban un profesor nuevo por lo que queda de año escolar...como esta Harry?

-Bien , esta con reposo absoluto-dijo draco sentandose ,sus hijos todavia no aparecian-e echo a eso venia...padrino voy a necesitar estar 2 semanas fuera para cuidar a harry , podrias hacerte cargo de mis clases?

-Porsupuesto...te quedas un rato?-pregunto Severus

-Claro , asi veo a mis retoños

-Genial...yo voy a la torre que tu madre quiere darte unas cosas para el bebe

-Que va a ser-pregunto Hooch

-Niñito...toda la escuela sabe que sere padre denuevo?

-si-dijo todo el claustro

-Por Merlin

-malfoy velo de esta manera , nosotros te conocmos a ti ,conocimos a tus padres y a los de potter , es un gusto conocer a tus hijos-Dijo madam

-Para mi igual , para los dos en realidad-dijo Draco incluyendo a harry

Severus volvio a su torre mientras draco iba a ver a sus hijos, narcissa estaba buscando cosas para el bebe enun catalogo cuando Llego lexi a ver a sus padres , venia muy contenta de su sala comun , bueno apenas habia estado ahi , entro al despacho de su padre.

-Saludos mom

-Veo que vienes de muy buen humor hija-dijo narcissa

-Si...vengo de una sesion de besos con Arthur-dijo la chica bien bajito para que Severus no escuchase

-Todo bien?-pregunto narcisa

-Todo perfecto mom-dijo la chica mientras Severus volvia al despacho

-Lexi , preciosa que haces aqui a esta hora?-pregunto Severus

-Acaso no puedo venir a verlos?...vi a Draco aqui , como esta harry

-Enorme-dijo Severus

-Malo-dijo narcissa-Me gustaria verte a ti con una panzota

-No olvidalo , adema ya tengo a dos hijos preciosos , para que otro-dijo Severus abrazando a Lexi-cierto?

-No me preguntes a mi Pap, yo no me opongo a otra incorporacion a esta familia , es mas yo fui una de las ultimas adquisiciones.

-la mejor de todas querida , la mejor...me ayudas a elegir algunas cosas para el bebe?-pregunto narcissa

-Dale..que va a ser?

-Niño-dijo severus , un futuro Slytherin

-Papa no hagas eso , el niño ira a la casa que el sombrero diga

-no te creas , Potter y Lily ,ambos le han dicho al sombrero donde ir.

-Y el sombrero acepto?-dijo la chica sorprendida

-Es que no le pedian cosas descabelladas , potter pidio no ir a Sly y lily pidio lo contrario.

-Wow , sabes me encantira tener un bebito correteando por aqui...a Ali la conoci grande este sera el primer bebe que voy a ver y que sera familia mia...no puedo esperar para tener los mios

-alexia?-pregunto Snape

-Dime papa

-Tu no estaras hablando enserio

-A que te refieres pa?

-En eso de estar pensando encargarme un nieto

-Severus..Como es posible que sueltes algo asi,de esa manera , ten un poco de pudor con nuestra hija-dijo narcissa

-No..por merlin papa-dijo la chica poniedose roja

-Es que...

-Papa tu me dejaste las pocimas no?...que no tengo pensado tener sexo de momento...**mentira**

**-**Disculpame...tengo el tacto de un mastodonte-dijo Severus

-Mira puedo entender tu preocupacion papa pero aunque lo pensase no te lo largaria asi como asi-dijo la chica mas avergonzada aun

-ok..pero...

-Basta snape-dijo Narcissa-Disculpalo Lexi ,

-No te preocupes mom..se que el vejete todavia no asimila bien lo que es tener una hija

-No es eso...ademas no me digas vejete

-yayaya-dijo lexi yendo donde severus-pero si eres un vejete adorable

-Mocosa sin respeto

-Yo te respeto papa...y te quiero mucho tambien-dijo la chica haciendole un puchero

-No puedes parecerte tanto a Draco-dijo Severus abrazando a la chica

-Es mi hermano no?

-Si...sabes con todo lo de draco y harry , no nos hemos puesto a pensar...viene la navidad

-Si lo se-dijo la chica ponindose mas seria

-Como estas?-pregunto Severus

-Bueno no lo habian pensado demasiado pero , supongo que no añorare el año nuevo como siempre , aunque ahora tengo el mejor recuerdo de mi ultima navidad con mis papas , con todos mis padres , es raro mi mejor navidad y mi peor año nuevo fueron el año pasado.

-Sabes , podriamos ir al cementerio , pasar ahi el año nuevo , en cierta forma , estarian con nosotros-dijo Severus

-Podria ser pero no se-Dijo la chica

-Que pasa cariño-pregunto Narcissa

-Es que esto con mis padres y uds es mio , no quiero arruinarles la noche , la celebracion al resto de la familia ,ademas papa tiene que estar en el castillo-dijo la chica

-Mira hagamos algo-dijo Severus-de momento seremos los 3 el resto que se las apañe en la madriguera ,el que quiera venir con nosotros que lo haga.

-Tu no tienes que estar aqui?-Pregunto Lexi

-Para eso tengo un girascopio...ademas tu eres mas importante , le digo al subdirector que asuma y ya esta.-dijo Severus

-Hija , tu estas por encima de Hogwarts-Dijo narcissa

-Gracias...les he dicho hoy lo mucho que los quiero-dijo Lexi poniendose mas contenta

-No-dijo narcissa

-Pero nos encantaria escucharlo-dijo Severus

-los quiero muchisimo-dijo lexi , luego se solto del abrazo...que le has elegido

-Mira una tunicas para bebe en los 4 colores de las casas

-Ah no amarilla no-dijo Severus

-Ay papa si no todos los puffys son trolls , son muy trabajadores ya-dijo Lexi

-Lo se , pero prefiriria que mi nieto fuese a otra casa

-Haber Severus snape , si yo hubiese sido puffy , seria tu hija?

-Alexia Weston

-Snape

-Loquesea , ni en un millon de años hubieses ido a parar a puffylandia porque eres demasiado lista , kizas a Ravenclaw ,pero no a puffylandia

-eso no contesta mi pregunta

-Obviamente ,haber , te hubiese conocido igual , ya que eras amiga de Arthur y me hubiese encariñado contigo igual , tal como una vez le dije a cierto pelirrojo maestro en pociones,yo te amo sin importar que y estare orgulloso sin importar qque

-Ok...ya me voy a clases-la chica se dio vuelta y Snape pudo ver la falda

-Alexia ven-dijo Severus

-Que pasa ahora-djo la chica

-Tu falda esta cortisima

-Si bueno me la arregle un poco...a poco no se ve linda

-Claro mi niña muy bella con esas piernas como no-dijo narcissa

-narcissa por dios , levanta la tunica-dijo Snape

-Pero

-Que la levantes

-Ok-dijo la chica levantando la tunica y de la varita de Snape salio un rayo que dejo la falda bajo la rodilla-QUE HAS ECHO!

-Te la deje a una altura decente...aunque esta un poco corta

-Ah no...mom-dijo la chica haciendo un puchero

-Severus...dejame a mi-Narcissa dejo la falda entre la altura original y la de Snape-felices

-No-dijeron ambos

-Me da igual...snape dame dinero que voy a comprar las cosas para mi nieto

-ok...toma-Snape le dio unos 200 galeones

-Vamos linda...puede faltar a claes?

-No...tu anda de compras y yo escolto a mi hija a clases ya que va atrasada-dijo snape mientras todos salian,Mientras draco se reunia con sus niños en su dormitorio.

-Niños

-papito-los 2 chicos los abrazaron

-y papi?-pregunto Alex

-Enorme...mas que cuando yo esperaba a Ali

-_Vamos a poder verle_?-pregunto lily

-Vere que puedo hacer...uds como estan?

-_Bien , estuve practicando arriba de la escoba_

-Si hicimos el amago de wrosky...fue increible

-_Si Rickman queria golpearse y latiffah queria golpear a Alex_

-Chismosa

-_Capullo y macabeo_

-que es eso de macabeo-dijo Draco

-_mandoneado...por su novia_-dijo Lily

-Eso es mentira

-_Mentira...apenas te dijo ALEXANDER LUCIUS POTTER-MALFOY, te extremesiste...te bajaste de la escoba y acabaste mi entremaniento , te tiene cortito_

-Oh claro pero es qe no todos tenemos perritos falderos

-Que quieres decir Alex?-pregunto draco divertido , sus niños ya no eran niños

-A que lily tiene un admirador...Frederick Nott

-Wow...hija es eso cierto

-_Claro que no ...mierdas que dice este_

-LILY

-_Disculpa...y papi volvera a clases?_

-Esta con reposo absoluto por dos semanas...de echo queria hablarles me tengo que quedar con el para que no se mueva,su hermanito consume muchisima de su magia

-Espera dijiste

-_Hermanito...vamos a tener un hermanito_

-Si...un hermanito , se llamara Draco

-_Si?-_dijo Lily

-Porque-dijo Alex un poco ofendido

-Porque cada vez que tu papa me llamaba pateaba asi que asumimos que le gustaba ese nombre.

-_Ap ok…entonces no te veremos en 2 semanas_

-Vendre a verles a diario mis niños , ademas cuando nazca el bebe uds saldran a verlo ,sin contar que vendremos al castillo en Navidad…ya mis niños uds a clases y yo ire a ver a mama

-_papito…tu y papi volvieron_?

-Si lily…con papi estamos juntos denuevo , mira nosotros nunca dejamos de amarnos

-Eso siempre lo supe

-Chicos uds saben el porque

-Si la mama de Pansy te puso una trampa

-Saben…Pansy y Frederick tienen una mama muy mala pero no es culpa de ella ,yo les queria pedir que

-No ter preocupes

-_Nosotras ya hablamos…estamos en Paz…lo que me preocupa es…_

-Que va a pasar con ella ,su mama si es tan mala como dicen ,ellos no pueden volver a su casa

-No lo haran…si merlin lo permite Theodore recapacito-dijo draco ,sus hijos abrazaron a su padre y ses despidieron para irse a sus clases mientras Draco iba donde Severus.Al llegar este le dijo que su madre le iria a dejar las cosas personalmente a su casa y asi aprovechaaria de visitar a su nieta.Al terminar eso Draco partio al hospital a buscar a Harry que ya le esperaba vestido pero acostado en su camita , luego de verse se besaron y partieron a su casa ,a reiniciar su vida juntos


	49. FEEL

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke sorry p0or la demora ,es que estuve una semana sin inet ...plis sorry y gracias por los reviews 

FEEL

"I don't want to die But I ain't keen on living either Before I fall in love I'm preparing to leave her I scare myself to death That's why I keep on running Before I've arrived I can see myself comming I just want to feel real love Fill the home that I live in 'Cause I got too much life Running through my veins Going to waste And I need to feel real love And a life ever after I cannot get enough come on hold my hand" 

Pansy estaba en su sala comun conversando con Rickman sobre el entrenamiento y otras yerbas , mientras Fred terminaba su redaccion para Historia de la magia.

-Es bastante peligroso el Quiditch-dijo pansy mientras revisaba que su hermano no hiciese trampa

-Si lo es , nunca has visto un partido

-No realmente ,no tenia mayor interes

-Y ahora?-dijo Steffan mirandola

-Ahora si…Fred esta mal escrito eso…por merlin dejame ver tu redaccion

-Toma-dijo el chico pasandole el pergamino,la chica la leyo y con un toque de varita cambio lo que decia-lo datos estan bien pero la manera de ponerlos esta como el forro , no te enseñaron a redactar

-Sorry no soy tan ñoño como tu

-Muerete

-No muerete tu

-Uds son siempre asi-pregunto Steffan

-No hablamos enserio…yo sin mi hermanita no seria nada…se podria decir que Pansy ha sido mas madre para mi que mi propia madre

-Calla frederick-le dijo la chica , dandole a entender que rickman no sabia nada sobre la relacion con su madre-Arregla esto y estaria…de donde sacaste los apuntes

-Latiffah no se como hace ella para no quedarse dormida en clases

-Frederick nott dime que no te duermes en clases

-A veces pero es que Binns es soporifico

-Eso es cierto-dijo Rickman

-Por Merlin crio…que no me entere que te han reprendido-dijo pansy y luego miro a Steffan-a ti tampoco

-Calma calma calma-dijo Rickman mientras la abrazaba y la chica apoyaba si espalda en el pecho del chico-estas comoda-le susurro el joven

-Si bastante-dijo al chica tranquila cuando por el cuadro entra Theodore Nott

-Pansy , Frederick

-papa?-dijo el chico y la chica levantaron la vista

-papa-dijo Pansy y abrazo a su papa-que haces aqui?

-Quien es el?-pregunto Theo mirando con el ceño fruncido a Steffan

-Oh..el es

-Steffan Rickman sr…capitan del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin

-Que posicion juegas

-Cazador

-En que año vas?

-6to señor

-Y tu con mi hija

-Emmmm es un tema complicado señor

-Pero la tenias abrazada

-papa…que haces en Hogwarts-pregunto pansy con los brazos cruzados mirando a su padre

-Necesito hablar con uds , sobretodo contigo-dijo Theodore

-Ok…vamos a mi pieza-dijo la chica…fred muestrale porfavor

-Ok-dijo..el chico y se acerco a su papa-no deberias ser asi con rickman…el la quiere

-Pero es su novio

-No todavia…el quiere pedirselo pero sabe como es mi hermana que de buenas a primeras kizas le diga que no

-Pero seguro que es un buen joven

-Que si..lo he investigado , sabes pansy esta muy cambiada…pero para bien-dijo Fred entrando a la pieza mientras afuera pansy conversaba con Rickman

-Disculpalo ,el en realidad es muy dulce

-No, se nota…ademas los papas tienen una actitud asi con cualquiera que se acerca a sus niñas

-No seas asi y dale una oportunidad

-Si se…es tu papa

-Si…bueno nos vemos mas tarde

-Porsupuesto

-Ok-dijo la chica dandose vuelta

-Pansy

-Dime?

-Mmmmm nada ,a la noche te digo

-Ok…estas raro sabias?-dijo la chica sonriendo y entrando a su pieza al entrar vio a su hermano y padre cuchicheando-y uds par de cotillas

-Asi que ese joven…es tu novio-Pregunto Theodore

-Mmmm no ,es un amigo

-Y tu te abrazas asi con todos tus amigos?.-volvio a preguntar el adulto viendo a su niña…como habia crecido en tan poco tiempo si hasta novio al parecer tenia

-No..de echo el es el unico amigo que tengo ,aunque ya no peleo con weasley ni con boone

-De echo casi ni se ve boone ya-dijo Frederick

-Cierto..lo he notado-dijo Pansy-bueno debe tener conquista nueva-dijo la chica que se habia puesto a conversar con su hermano ignorando al padre ,este se les quedo viendo y la chica lo miro-pero dudo que vinieses a eso papa…que paso?

-Niños…me separe de su madre

-Que tu que-dijeron ambos al unisono

-Niños…con su madre el asunto se volvio insostenible ademas que

-Ademas que papa-dijo Pansy

-Tu no podias volver a esa casa hija, no despues de lo que hiciste

-Oh…tu lo sabes-dijo Pansy preparada para la regañisa

-Si y no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de que hayas contado todo

-Como te enteraste-pregunto Frederick

-Simple…malfoy llego , trato de manera coloquial a su madre delante de la liga y luego logre que no le hiciese un cruccio y conversamos…el me hizo abrir los ojos ,el se preocupa por ambos

-Entonces-dijo pansy-ahora nos dejas solos con el cacho

-Pansy no-dijo Frederick

-Ya papa…entonces

-Yo quiero que uds vivan conmigo-dijo Theodore-los dos ,miren tengo una casa ,no es como la mansion porque esta en el londres muggle pero ambos tienen sus piezas y bueno yo amaria que uds viviesen ahi…conmigo.

-tiene chimenea?-preguntaron ambos

-Claro…y esta conectada a la red flu

-Entonces que esperamos-dijo Fred

-Mama…no va a decistir asi como asi-dijo Pansy

-No dudo que lo haga pero ningun tribunal le daria vuestra tutela-dijo Theodore-y yo estoy listo para pelear con uds..como nunca lo hice

-Ya papa…eso no importa ya-dijo pansy abrazando a su padre-estoy tan feliz papito…nunca mas volvere a esa mansion

-ni yo.-dijo Fred

-Estan bien…aunque sea londres muggle

-Da lo mismo eso papito…mientras no deba ver a mama esta todo bien-dijo pansy sincera luego de esa conversacion su padre salio ahi vio a lily conversando con rickman y a latiffah con Alex ,que solo reian mientras Tronwell tenia abrazado a lily ,theodore quedo de una pieza al ver el trato coloquial y alegre de los chicos, ademas que hubiese un gryffindor en la sala.

-_Rickman que tienes todo mal ,asi los puffys nos van a ganar_

-Tu no seas caradura Potter que acabas de regresar al colegio y llegas dando ordenes

-Si Rickman retala no mas…asi se le bajan los humos-dijo alex

-_ERES UN CAPULLO INTEGRAL ALEXANDER pero vas a ver_

-oh mierda-dijo alex viendo los ojos grises de su hermana

-_levicorpus_-dijo la chica y alex salio despendido de cabeza

-Mierda lily-dijo el chico mientras latiffah se revolcaba de la risa-bajame en este puto instante-theodore miro a su hijo como miraba a lily embelesado , al parecer no solo su niña habia caido en manos del amor ,la chica era preciosa sin duda y apesar de tener el aura de elegancia de malfoy podia ver la vitalidad de harry ,luego miro a Alex que era la copia de su padre pero sus ojos no eran frios …eran los de harry sin duda , luego volvio a ver a su hijo y le pregunto

-Esto siempre es asi?

-Las discusiones del equipo de quidditch a viva voz…si-dijo fred-Rickman es democratico y discute con ellos las tacticas , todos participan , despues de malfoy es el mejor capitan que ha tenido Sly

-Y tu porque no juegas?

-no es lo mio-dijo Fred

-Y ella-pregunto Theodore mirando a Lily

-Tampoco papi…aunque lo quisiese-theodore volvio a ver a la chica mientras su hija salia de la pieza y veia todo

-_Finite incantem_-alex cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo-_mira rickman a los puffys se le da volar pero no pueden con la velocidad,si todos volamos a una velocidad decente_

-Decente potter ,tu eres una loca desatada arriba de esa escoba ,si todos anduviesemos a tus velocidades "decentes" terminariamos desnucados-dijo Rickman

-_Pero los chicos deberian arriesgarse por el equipo…como yo soy capaz de pararme en la escoba con tal de agarrar la Snitch_

-Ya te lo dije..porque estas loca-dijo Rickman

-_ya bueno…insisto deberiamos seguir con el asunto velocidad_

-Ok..bueno vamos a hacer eso , tronwell, por merlin tu suelta a la peke-tronwel desabrazo a lily mientras ella hacia un puchero por el que fred babeo y rickman continuo su relato-nosotros atacamos los arcos como sea..potter tu le puedes enseñar el amago y tratar de qque no se rompa nada?

-_Claro…pero sin lllorar tronwell el amago es bastante complicado y requiere de mucha concentracion y no quireo cargar en mi conciencia a un chico de 5to llorando en el suelo_

-Payasa , ademas no sabia que tuvieses conciencia-dijo Tronwell

-_jaja muy chistoso_-dijo la chica y luego vio a su hermano-_oye hermanito ,me explicas pociones despues_

-Por merlin quue la hija de malfoy no sepa pociones-dijo rickman para mosquear a la chica

-_Andate a la mierda ok , y agradece que estoy castigada que sino en duelo te haria papillas_-dijo la chica mientras veia a pansy parada-_Pansy defiendeme de este homo sapiens…me esta molestando…se burla porque no soy buena en pociones y daña mi ya lastimada autoestima_-dijo lily haciendose la inocente

-no pansy no es cierto-dijo rickman lo que logro que todos le mirasen extrañado pero en realidad rickman para los canones Sly era rarito de por si-ella quiere que volemos a sus velocidades y esta loca

-_Si lo es_-dijo la chica

-dejala tranquila que sino Malfoy te raja y creeme que no te quieres enfrentar a el , ademas necesitan a una demente como potter en el equipo , mientras estuvo fuera no alcazaban la endemoniada pelotita-dijo pansy

-Tienes razon-dijo Rickman tomando de la mano a Pansy hasta que vio la mirada asesina del padre de la chica

-Pasa algo?-pregunto Pansy

-Tu padre….-dijo Rickman asustado de la expresion del hombre ,sus compañeros de equipo ahogaron risitas..comko su capitan de quidditch uno de los chicos mas rudos del colegio se volvia gelatina con una chica de 4to y la familia de esta

-Papa ,ah si me ha dado una gran noticia-dijo pansy y casi ssurrando-quizas podrias presentarle al equipo…asi se conocen mas-rickman se le quedo viiendo y la niña lo miraba tiernamente y el chico no se aguanto

-Oh si , bueno ,sr nott este es el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin-Lily potter-malfoy de buscadora ,james Tronwell , joseph Crawford y yo somos los cazadores , marcus richardson el es guardian y ted mahon con patrick boone son los golpeadores.

-Yo estuve de golpeador un tiempo-dijo Theodore-aunque nuestro equipo era bueno pero nada como gryffindor

-_claro estaba nuestro papi ahi-_dijo Lily-_y papito es bueno pero nada como papi_

-Si , el de echo nos ha enseñado la mayoria de las tacticas de vuelo-agrego alex

-Oh..si recuerdo que siempre los partidos mas esperados eran los Slytherin gryffindor-recordo con añoranza Teodore

-Todavia los son sr ,en parte a los mellizos que dan un espectaculo decente alla arriba-dijo Rickman-y este año creo que ganaremos la copa de las casas

-En tus sueños rickman ,en gryffindor estoy yo de buscador ,que es lo mismo que tu con lily pero esta Sydney de guardiana y ella es peor que nosotros volando

-Si pero ,nuestro guardian es bueno y los cazadores de uds

-Esta lexi y arthur…creeme da lo mismo porque gryffindor va a ganar-dijo alex

-Hijos yo debo volver-dijo Theodore-ya saben lo que necesites…y tu rickman cuidadito con mi hija

-ya papa te voy a dejar a la oficina del director Snape ,ambos salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron al despacho , Theodore le dio las gracias a Snape por dejarle usar la chimenea y se marcho ,pansy bajo tranquilamente cuando unos ruidos llamaron su atencion

-Que pasa serpiente tienes miedo-dijo una chica riendo

-Si…si de Arthur

-Vuelves a decir su nombre y de verdad me enojo

-Pero

-Callate y ven aqui-la chica beso al joven-que hiciste hoy

-Nada discutir la tactica que quidditch , ir a clases

-Pensaste en mi?

-Lo hiciste tu?

-Si..claro que lo hice

-Enserio?

-Acaso piensas patrick que juego contigo ,que no tengo corazon

-No quise decir eso

-Pero eso pareciese ,que piensas eso de mi

-Entonces porque no sacamos esto a la luz…odio verte asi

-Antes te gustaba

-Antes…ya no-dijo el chicos mosqueado , pansy sabia que uno era boone pero no decifraba quien podia ser la otra persona ,la habnia escuchado antes pero no la reconocia

-vas a ir con Arthur en navidad

-No lo se…depende supongo ,y tu?

- tu sabes que voy con Arthur ,que hacemos todo junto ,en teoria

-Pero yo no lo veo aqui

-Claro que no…no le gustaria vernos besandonos

-Cuando se entere

-Relajate…

-Pero sydney-ahi Pansy abrio los ojos como plato no podia creerlo pero cuando vio como Alexia venia caminanando hacia el desspacho de director ,ahi supo que si queria que boone y sydney siguieran con vida debia actuar rapido

-Lexi-dijo bien fuerte pansy y los chicos de adentro quedaron como piedra

-Pansy?

-Emmm si queria saber si tienes los….apuntes de pociones

-Si claro ,pero tus apuntes son mas completos que los mios-dijo Alexia sin enteder mucho nada , no eran amigas con pansy pero ahora se trataban , incluso boone habia dejado de atacar a la Sly ,luego que se filtrase por lily que pansy fue clave en la reconciliacion y buen humor de su padre

-Pero es que , hay detalles que se me han pasado y me ha dado verguenza preguntarle al profesor malfoy y Snape

-Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Pansy Nott

-Soy yo ,lo que pasa es que estoy feliz…eso

-Me alegro?

-papa se separo de mi madre y yo ire a vivir con el y Fred

-Enhorabuena-dijo lexi alegrandose de verdad-y donde viviran

-En londres muggle dijo mi padre

-Wow ,pero a ti como te queda mal eso o no

-No..yo mientras tenga una chimenea conectada a la red todo esta bien…podriamos buscar esos apuntes

-si estan en el despacho del director..vamos si quieres

-Claro-dijo Pansy , dando tiempo a los jovenes ocultos de salir primero lo hizo sydney y luego boone , pansy se dio vuelta y el al verla se petrifico ,pero mas aun cuando la chica le guiño un ojo…boone no podia creerlo ,Pansy Nott le habia ayudado a que no les descubriesen , lexi toco y le abrio narcissa

-Lexi cariño…pasa-Narcissa abrio la puerta y Lexi entro

-Hola mom-lexi le dio un beso a Narcissa y paso ,pansy se quedo afuera-y tu no entras?

-Ap…ok-Pansy entro a la habitacion , mientras narcissa buscaba a Severus , este salio y beso a su hija

-Y tu?

-nada…vengo a buscar unos apuntes para Pansy.

-Ah ok…y como le fue con su padre srta Nott-pregunto Snape a Pansy

-Estupendo profesor , dejo a mi madre y con mi hermano nos iremos a vivir con el , asi que no podria que estar menos que feliz

-Me alegra escuchar esto

-Pansy ven creo que estan en mi pieza-Pansy fue hacia la puerta en la que estaba alexia parada-Pasa

-Wow esta bellisima tu pieza

-Si Sev…pap la decoro , busca en el closet

-Ok…bonita ropa nada que ver con la mia

-Claro tu tienes puras tunicas ,esto es ropa muggle-Pansy miro a Alexia como dubitativa si pedirle un favor a la chica

-Lexi

-Si?

-Ahora que voy a vivir en el londres muggle tendre que aprender a usar sus tranportes y comprar ropa muggle , me…

-Que si vamos de compras?-pregunto Lexi

-Bueno si…claro si tu quieres

-Claro…te puedo llevar al mall y podremos comprar cosas para decorar tu nueva pieza y comprar ropa ,podemos ir con latiffa ,sydney y Lily , syd tiene buenisimo gusto en ropa.

-Ok…seria genial

-Aqui esta-dijo Lexi triunfante y con la varita comenzo a acomodar todo en su lugar-si Snape ve este tiradero me cuelga por mas hija que sea

-Ellos son buenos contigo?

-Estupendos , lo de mis papas fue un choque fuertisimo y ellos no pararon hasta sacarme del hoyo ,me dieron amor de manera incodicional , los amo muchisimo ,para ser padres adoptivos no podia haber tenido mejor suerte

-Yo no te ayude mucho…sabes esa no era yo o sea si pero no era como queria ser ,me acuerdo y me averguenzo

-Calmate , eso es pasado ,tu hiciste mucho mal pero en poco tiempo has echo mucho bien , espero que los apuntes te sirvan

-Si gracias y cuando vamos a londres?

-mmmm despues de año nuevo ok…quizas mama nos podria llevar-dijo Alexia saliendo con pansy de su habitacion

-Se quedan a tomar el te-pregunto Severus

-Pansy quieres-pregunto Alexia

-Si no le incomodo

-Para nada cria…sientate-dijo Severus ,Lexi le contaba sobre el metro y el autobus a Pansy que no entendia como funcionaba todo ,tambien le conto que la electricidad del castillo simulaba la de los muggles entre otras cosas ,mientras en la sala comun de Slytherin Boone esperaba que llegase pansy ,no le tranquilizaba nada que ella lo hubiese descubierto en su "relacion" con Sydney


	50. I PROMISE MYSELF

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke sorry p0or la demora ,es que estuve una semana sin inet ...plis sorry y gracias por los reviews 

I PROMISE MYSELF

"I promised I'd wait for you The midnight hour I know you'll shine on through I promised myself I promised the world to you I gave you flowers You made my dreams come true How many of us out there Feel the need to run and look for shelter I promised myself That I'd say a prayer for you A brand new tomorrow" P>Pansy salio de la oficina de snape y vio a latiffah estudiando con Lily , y boone las miraba ,al entrar pansy boone se le quedo viendo ,esta busco a Rickman por la pieza.

-_Esta en la biblioteca_-dijo Lily

-Oh…

-_Nos pidio que te avisasemos para que le esperaras..que onda tu y rickman_

-Somos amigos..creo

-_Ya y no quieres que sea nada mas_

-Voy a buscar algunas cosas a mi pieza-dijo pansy yendose

-hey ayuni no seas tramposa

-Safi latiffah , ademas Lily , yo podria preguntarte lo mismo sobre fred

-_Fred…tu hermano fred_

-Exactamente

-_Pero…-_lily no alcanzo a decir nada porque pansy empezo a caminar direccion a su dormitorio , cuando boone se le acerco

-Que vas a hacer Nott

-No se a lo que te refieres boone

-A lo que sabes

-Que tendria que hacer yo…que yo sepa el unico que deberia hacer algo eres tu…deberias hablar con Arthur

-Esa no es opcion

-Porque ,eres su mejor amigo

-Es su hermana chica

-Por lo mismo deberias decirle al menos que te gusta

-Ella no quiere ,dice que no lo entenderia

-estas arriesgando demasiado asumo que lo sabes , mira tener un amigo es algo invaluable incluso mas que tener una novia , ademas no creo que Arthur lo tome tan mal ,si fuera mi hermano ,quizas pero eres su amigo ,su mejor amigo , sabe que clase de persona eres no tendria porque enojarse

-El es muy protector con Syd ,en exceso , ademas esta Ron

-A el su mujer le controla…mira yo soy hermana mayor y por experiencia te lo digo ,si Fred decide salir con Potter ,no me opondria ,claro le dejaria en claro quie si lo daña la mato , pero aparte de eso es decision de el , no mia , ni de nadie.

-No puedo creerlo

-Que

-Estoy teniendo una conversacion civilizada contigo e incluso me estas ayudando

-No te acostumbres…es solo porque estoy feliz

-Por rickman

-Que demonios pasa con rickman

-Que lo traes loco

-Enserio-pregunto la chica sin creerlo

-Mira…me toca ahora aconsejarte a ti…si alguien te hace un cumplido aceptalo , Rickman esta loco por ti ok….no le rechaces , nos matarias como equipo si lo haces , ademas que…no se que paso contigo pero prefiero a esta pansy ,la antigua ya me hubiese dañado

-la antigua era una mala copia de su madre , essta es la original y sobre rickman , no le rechazaria,asi que el equipo de quidditch puede respirar tranquilo.

-Sabes Nott voy a pensar lo que me dijiste

-Y cuenta con mi ayuda-Pansy se dio vuelta y partio a su pieza , Rickman entro a la sala comun

-han visto a

-En su pieza-dijo Latiffah-Steffan ven para aca-Rickan se acerco a la chica y esta le puso la varita en la yugular-Mas te vale que tus intenciones con Pansy sean honorables , sino , que allah se apiade de tu suerte ,porque no solo arderas en el marmol del infierno ,te destrozare como sea y bailare sobre tus restos…te enteras

-Si pero

-Pero nada Rickman considerate advertido…ahora anda a buscarla ,esta en su pieza-UN asustado rickman partio a la pieza de Pansy ,toco un par de veces y salio la chica con el vestido que se puso para la fiesta de su madre

-Steffan

-Pansy…yoooooooooo

-Si que pasa..quieres entrar

-Si-Rickman entro y vio a la chica , no podia crerlo ,la chica cerro la puerta y el no se agunato y la beso , pansy correspondio de manera timida el beso pero le abrazo , al sentir la necesitdad de tomar aire ,la chica miro a Steffan sin soltarse-quieresserminovia

-Disculpa no te entendi

-Que quiero que seas mi novia ,mira tu me gustas

-Rickman tu a mi tambien me gustas pero

-Pero que…quieres estar con otro

-No…es que hay cosas de mi que no sabes y que cuando las sepas

-Yo no voy a cambiar mi manera de sentir pansy

-Yo no era buena ,despreciaba a cualquiese que no fuese sangre pura ,era intolerante ,mentirosa , cuando sentia pena me cortaba y le hice mucho daño a mucha gente ,odio a mi mama…no soy el mejor partido para ti

-me vale madre todo eso ,claro que eras todas esas cosas ,pero ya no ,sobre lo de cortarse ,bueno a mi no me gustaria que lo hicieses ,tienes una piel tan bonita ,tu eres tan bonita , y sobre lo de odiar a tu mama…quizas ella se lo meresca y me da igual mientras no me odies a mi…y sobre lo que yo se es que eres una excelente hermana ,cuidas a Fred como si fueses su madre ,eres tierna , compasiva , sabes perdonar y estas dispuesta a cambiar las cosas malas ,no temes reinventarte y eso es admirable…si antes eras asi ,supongo que es porque pensabas que eso esperaban de ti , yo te conosco o conosco lo suficiente de ti para saber que quiero estar contigo.

-enserio-dijo la chica con los ojos llorosos

-enserio…no llores chiquita…no quiero verte llorar , quiero hacerte feliz , como tu me haces feliz….te quedas conmigo-Steffan recibio un beso de respuesta.

-Te quiero…-Esa noche Pansy anduvo mas feliz que nunca ,recibia puras buenas noticias.

Por su lado , Draco llevo a harry a casa al igual que Ali , ese dia despues de muchos meses eran familia denuevo , a Ali se le ocurrio poner el arbolito , harry se quedo sentado en el sillon tomandole fotos a su hija y a su marido mientras ponian los adornos.

-Amor ,no te puedes parar

-dragon quiero ir al baño-Draco se acerco a su marido

-pasame tu brazo por el hombro-harry lo hizo y Draco lo cargo

-malfoy que demonios

-Tu no te vas a parar ,te dijeron reposo y eso haras-Ali se reia de ver a su padre siendo cargado por su otro papa

-pareces novia papi-Ali tomo la camara de su padre y le tomo unas fotos.Luego cenaron los 3 juntos en la cama de harry con Draco-Saben soy muy feliz que volvamos a ser una familia…yo una vez insulte a Evan

-Ali potter-malfoy…esos son los modales que te hemos enseñado-pregunto harry

-Hey…puedo tener un lado Sly no?

-Tu hija tiene razon ,ademas lo dijo en un frances perfecto ,es la que mejor habla de los tres

-Ah entonces esta bien supongo-respondio harry riendo-Ahora si srta es hora que vaya a acostarse

-Ok…los amo-dijo la niña luego miro el vientre de su padre-buenas noches draquito-ali partio a su pieza , ambos hombres se quedaron felices abrazados.A la mañana siguiente ,draco se levanto y partio a levantar a Ali , esta niña no tenia problemas de sueño por ende despertaba rapido

-Tranquila que tu papi duerme ,tu duchate mientras te hago el desayuno-Draco estaba en la cocina cuando sono la puerta , draco fue a la puerta y se encontro con Andres

-Buenos dias draco

-Andres pasa…que haces aqui tan temprano

-Ayer harry me conto que le daban el alta y pase a dejarle los deberes mientras esta en reposo…ademas traje muffins

-Genial aunque esta es casa de waffles , eso si harry esta dormido , quieres un café

-Un te…si tomo café me pongo por las nubes

-Ok-draco seguia haciendo waffles cuando llego ali con una polera naranja y falda de jeans

-Papito necesito ayuda con el pelo , quiero hacerme un par de tomates pero con una par de trensas…como Lexi.

-Ok…ven aqui muñeca-Ali bajo y draco con calma peino a su hija ,mientras haciia eso sintio un par de clicksmiro adelante y era andres tirando fotos , draco puso los ojos en blanco y la niña sonrio, luego la niña se dio vuelta y Draco peino el flequillo-Listo

-Me falta una tiara

-solo vas al preescolar

-Acaso no soy una malfoy…las malfoy somos mujeres elegantes…todas unas divas…me compras maquillaje?

.-Olvidalo

-Me puedo teñir el pelo entonces

-mmm no ,cuando tengas 15 podras hacerlo ok… ya quedate con andres mientras me visto ,muestrale tus fotos-Draco subio y se puso unos jeans rotos y una polera negra se amarro el pelo en una coleta ,antes de salir vio como su marido le miraba

-Te has puesto muy guapo-dijo Harry mirando a Draco

-Tienes visita abajo

-quien

-Andres

-Oh-harry se iba a levantar , pero draco corrio-no me iras a cargar

-Obviamente , tu no vas a caminar ,asi que afirmate

-Esto es tan humillante Draco

-No lo es…si yo estuviese en tus pantalones ni cargando me dejarias salir de la cama-Draco tomo a harry y lo cargo al sofa ahi se encontro con Andres que ahogo una risita

-Capullo-dijo harry al mirar a su profesor

-papi no seas grosero…le mostre a andres las fotos que les tire ayer

-Tan lindas harry ,traigo las cosas?-preugnto andres

-No yo lo hago-Draco tomo su varita y dijo-accio tetera , accio tazas , accio waflles y muffins

-Puedo Papi? -dijo ali tomjando la varita de harry ,el y draco la miraban

-Claro intentalo..acuerdate el conjuro debe ser claro y preciso-dijo harry ,la niña asintio

-Accio servilletas-dijo ali y las servilletas se empezaron a mover

-Eso hija manten el conjuro..asi es muñeca-dijo harry -no te desconcentres

-Que se lo que hago papi , tengo pura magia corriendo por mis venas

-Los niños pueden hacer magia?-pregunto andres

-No…esta prohibido-dijo harry-Ellos no la controlan tanto como cuando crecen

-Pero harry es el chico que vivio por ende hacen la vista gorda con el…ademas creemos en entrenarles asi cuando crescan no se les hace tan terrible-dijo draco feliz porque su hija habia echo bien el encantamiento

-Chico que vivio?…como eso-pregunto Andres

-Te lo explico mientras draco deja a Ali en el kinder

-harry peleo contra voldemort y lo mato-dijo draco

-Que yo sepa draco ambos peleamos ,muy a mi pesar-Draco sonrio y le dio un beso a su marido-No todo se arregla con besos te enteras-

Todos desayunaron y draco dejo a harry con andres ,eso hasta lo tranquilizo ya que le hizo rejurarle que iba a mantener a harry sentado ,

-Te ves tan raro embarazado

-Eso es bueno o malo

-Hey yo soy solo un muggle , para mi no es normal ver hombres embarazados

-Si te entiendo , yo no sabia que los hombres se embarazaran , cuando tuve a alex y a lily fue porque me tome una pocion que habia echo draco ,por error , y para ali , draco se tomo la pocion sin decirme ,draco es el unico planeado

-Asi se va a llamar

-Si…como su papa ,al parecer le gusta el nombre

-A mis amigos goth moririan , Draco..eso es dragon

-Si…Draco es mi dragon , oye como conseguiste que Draco aceptase que somos amigos

-me leyo la mente , ademas yo no soy competencia ,cuando lo vi por primera vez en vivo wow , tu marido es guapisimo

-Cierto

-Y Eso que a mi no me gustan los rubios , pero el es tan elegante…puedo enterder que atraiga ,en las fotos no se ve tan asi

-Oye me voy a poner celoso si sigues alabandolo tanto

-No seas idiota, tu tambien estas muy rico…aunque sin pancita….para cuando tienes

-Finales de febrero principio de marzo…oye y que haras para navidad

-Me viro a Chile a ver a mi familia , oye vine a traerte estas cosas , es basicamente la materia de las proximas dos semanas , no se como justificar tus faltas no puedo poner que estas embarazado.

-Mierda es cierto…dejame hablar con Hermione para ver que podemos haccer.

-Ella es

-Mi mejor amiga y medimaga

-Genial porque en la universidad van a empezar a preguntar

-Lo se-dijo harry y Draco entro por la puerta

-Amor volvi-dijo el rubio que veia como harry y Andres conversaban

-me alegro…sabes andres te encuentra muy guapo

-Sera porque los soy

-Veo que Draco tiene problemas de autoestima-dijo andres y luego agrego-Ya expliquen que es Voldemort

-El mago mas tenebroso y siniestro que hubo en el mundo el mataba a los muggles por diversion-dijo Draco

-El mato a mis padres y me trato de matarme cunado tenia 1 y de ahi desde los 11 a los 17

-Pero harry le vencio

-con ayuda de draco

-Y porque perseguia a harry-pregunto Andres

-Por una profecia en la que decia que yo era su rival , bueno el asunto es que tuvimos guerra y murio ahi.-Los tres chicos se quedaron conversando un rato hasta que andres tuvo que partir ,ahi Draco se quito la ropa y partio a dejar a harry en la cama y el acostarse a su lado , le subio la tv ,el computador y el dvd.

En Hogwarts el dia partio extraño , Lily bajo con latiffah riendo cuando sin querer choco con Fred ,la chica iba a caer pero el chico la abrazo

-te tengo

-_Si_-dijo la niña luego-_disculpa venia distraida_

-Noo hay problema…has visto a mi hermana

-_Si creo que detras viene_-Fred no soltaba a lily y la chica comenzo a ponerse roja

-Fred puedes soltar a potter…no puedo creerlo mira que ternura, P otter del color de su cabello , jamas pense que viviria para ver algo asi-dijo Rickman que venia con pansy de la mano , mientras Lily le mandaba una mirada fria malfoy tipo callateomuerete

-Oh disculpa-fred solto a lily y esta se fue a la mesa practicamente corriendo ,fred miro a Rickman-Y tu…podrias soltar a Pansy…ella sabe llegar al comedor

-Porque deberia soltar a mi NOVIA…es mas no solo no la suelto sino que la abrazo-Rickman abrazo a la chica que estaba roja y le dio un beso en la mejilla-ves

-Y a eso le llamas beso Rickman ,pense que…

-No te pensaste nada Fred…no voy a darte show gratis hermanito , besa tu primero a kien tu kieras que yo hare lo mismo cuando quiera-dijo pansy que afirmo a Rickman y se fueron caminando a la mesa sly bajo la mirada de muchas chicas de 5to hacia arriba ,boone miraba a la mesa de gryffindor buscando a Sydney ,tenia que hablar con ella ,cuando llego Arthur enojado y a Syd mas enojada aun.Despues de desayunar boone se acerco a Arthuir

-Hola compañero

-Patrick hermano…como estas

-mejor que tu al parecer ,que pasa , peleaste con lexi?

-No con ella todo bien…realmente bien , no estoy con problemas con Sydney

-Sydney…que pasa con ella

-nada parece que sale con alguien

-Pero eso es normal

-Es muy chica para andar saliendo

-No…no es una niña

-Como latiffah

-latiffah sale con alex ,esos dos se han amado desde siempre.

-Y tu con lexi partiste el año pasado y tenias un año mas nada mas que Sydney

-Si pero yo soy hombre y es diferente

-Eso es muy feo …no puedes ser asi de hipocrita , quizas sale con un chico que sea buena gente

-Por lo que se es mayor…algun idiota esta pervirtiendo a mi hermanita

-Y si fuese alguien bueno

-me da igual…tu deberias estar de mi parte…eres mi amigo o no

-Si lo soy Arthur…

-si pillo al idiota que esta con ella lo mato con miss propias manos-Sydney salio del comedor con lexi que trataba de calmarla ,syd caminaba hecha una bala y paso por el lado de Arthur y se dio vuelta para encararlo

-Escuchame capullo ,mi vida es mi vida , yo sabre con quien me meto y con quien no , te enteras

-le voy a contar a papa

-Cuentale ,veamos si me importa-Syd se dio vuelta y lexi se fue con ella

-Lexi-dijo Arthur-donde vas

-Esperame…ok-lexi trato de alcanzar a Sydney mientras Arthur se ponia rojo de rabia

-Ves..esta desatada…mama debio mandarla a Beauxbatons-dijo Arthur

-ven aqui chico de las cavernas-syd se dio vuelta y miro a Boone y una lagrima cayo ,arthur penso que era por el , boone sintio que se moria-Sabes Arthur , deberias darle una oportunidad al chico , quizas ella no te dice nada porque sabe como reaccionas-Ambos chicos partieron a clases ahi boone se sento al lado de Pansy.

-La cara de Arthur es un poema-dijo la chica

-Buenos dias para ti tambien ,feliciedades el equipo de Sly te lo agradece

-Gracias

-El sabe que Syd esta con alguien

.Y…

-Me va a matar cuando sepa que soy yo

-No lo hara…lexi no se lo permitiria , sabes voy a ir con ella a londre muggle despues de año nuevo ,dejame ver si puedo adelantar la salida con el pretexto de comprar los obsequios de navidad

-quien eres tu y que hiciste con pansy

-Capullo-dijo la chica riendo y Boone sonrio con ella , mientras Arthur vio como Pansy conversaba con boone y le parecio extraño , claro la chica ahora era absolutamente tratable y si hasta su novia le hablaba no le sorprendio que su amigo lo hiciese ,de echo hacia un tiempo que veia a su amigo cambiado y sospechaba que era por una chica…y si era pansy.

-Lexi…que te parece pansy

-porque lo preguntas

-nada mira a boone , te acuerdas que te decia que andaba misterioso , yo suponia que era una nueva conquista

-pansy?…tu crees que Boone esta con Pansy?

-Puede ser no?

-No lo se Arthur

-Yo creo que si..tu me dijiste que van a salir uds

-Si…podria adelantar la salida asi compramos los regalos de navidad-lexi se quedo pensativa, habia algo que le decia que Pansy no era la chica de boone


	51. SUMMERSON

viso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke sorry p0or la demora ,es que estuve una semana sin inet ...plis sorry y gracias por los reviews 

SUMMER SON

"before you take my heart, reconsider before you take my heart, reconsider i've opened the door i've opened the door here comes the summer's son he burns my skin i ache again i'm over you i thought i had a dream to hold maybe that has gone your hands reach out and touch me still but this feels so wrong" 

-Pansy

-Alexia..dime

-Sobre la ida a londres ,sabes quiero comprarle algo bueno a Sev y a narcissa y pense ir antes de navidad te tinca si vamos para las compras de navidad

-Genial ,asi hago mis compras navideñas , tengo pocos regalos pero los quiero especiales ,papa me dejo esta cosa-pansy saco una tarjeta-no se para que sirve

-Eso es una tarjeta de credito muggle , basicamente uno compra y con esto paga

-Y los galeones

-son libras esterlinas o euros ,pero mira tu pagas con esto y luego a tu padre le llega la cuenta

-Wow…al parecer los muggles no son tan tontos

-Nos las apañamos bien sin magia , amo ser bruja pero si no supiese de este mundo podria apañarmelas perfectamente…entonces que dices

-Claro…cuando

-Este fin de semana a no ser que tengas algo que hacer

-Muevo los planes..no te preocupes , y quien mas iria con nosotras ,podria latiffah acompañanrnos , con sus primas

-Buena idea…veo que eres amiga con latiffah

-Si ella fue la primera dispuesta a darme una oportunidad , ella se podria decir que me demostro que no necesitaba ser como era

-Si latiffah tiene un corazon mas grande que su cuerpo…dejame preguntarle a mi padre si me deja ir a londres y te aviso…ok

-Ok-dijo pansy sonriendo , Lexi tambien se fue sonriendo cada una pensando en desmarañar el misterio.

Mientras en el salon de menesteres Sydney miraba a Boone pasear de un lado a otro

-Que pasa boone?

-Arthur esta sospechando

-No sospecha ,sabe que estoy en algo con alguien , lo que no sabe que ni con quien

-Syd…yo

-No digas nada

-Sydney basta-dijo el chico acercandose a la chica ,esta le sostuvo la mirada y ni titubeo-quiero..

-Que quieres

-Quiero que seas mi novia

-Que?estas de broma

-Te quiero

-Espera un poco Boone-dijo la chica turbada se aparto

-No me crees, es eso?

-No es eso…maldicion boone se supone que eres Sly

-que demonios significa eso

-Que no te manda el corazon-dijo la chica frente a el-que eres racional

-A LA MIERDA CON LA RACIONALIDAD…NO LO ENTIENDES-dijo patrcik samarreando a la chica frente a el-se nota que eres solo una niñita

-Que PUTA QUIERES DECIR CON ESO AH

-estoy arrriesgando mi amistad con arthur por

-Estoy hasta la madre que me hables de tu amistad con arthur..si se que es lo mas importante

-no lo es ,pero no se que tengo contigo

-porque puta quieres ponerle nombre a todo

-Porque puta NO QUIERES HACERLO TU-Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio , la cuerda la habian estirado demasiado

-No puedo ser tu novia…tu no estas echo para eso Boone , te conosco desde antes de entrar aqui y lo supe , tu no eres para estar solo con una chica

-Si si es la indicada

-Boone tienes 14 y yo 12

-Y que

-Y que, somos chicos

-Tus padres cuantos años tenian cuando tuvieron a tu hermano

-17

-Y se amaron de siempre , malfoy a que edad se caso con Potter

-A los 16 o 17

-Ves ,en nuestro mundo a los 14 es como tener 16 en edad muggle…tu tienes miedo

-No

-Si Sydney…y se supone que los Gryff son valientes

-Sabes no puedo tener esta comversacion

-Sydney que dices de intentarlo…llevamos como 4 meses ya en esto

-Boone….

-Piensalo

-Chao boone-dijo Sydney saliendo con las lagrimas al borde de salirseles , se notaban en ella los genes Granger y weasley y eso hacia una mezcla peligrosa , entro a su sala comun y vio a su hermano ,se acerco a el y le dio una bofetada-Te odio Arthur…debes estar feliz

-No se de que hablas

-Se acabo idiota-y dicho eso la chica se fue hasta el area femenina de Gryffindor

Lily estaba en su pieza terminando un reporte y vio un dibujo ,uno que habia echo Fred el otro dia explicandole unas hojas ,ahora eran mas amigos , e intercambiaban informacion , la chica le enseñaba transformacion y DCAO y este el ayudaba en herbologia y pociones , miro el dibujo una vez mas y paso sus dedos por el ,suspiro y se puso roja, latiffa la miraba desde su cama

-Sabes ayuni , allah tiene escrito todos nuestros destinos.

-_Lo se Lati_

-No veo entonces porque peleas con tu suerte

-_A que te refieres_

-Me refiero a que cuando vas a aceptar lo que te pasa con Fred

-_Que me pasa con el_

-Hoy te sonrojaste , tu,la que siempre esta a la par con los chicos en las bromas,la que le podria dar una paliza al equipo de Slytherin ,te sonrojaste cuando Fred te abrazo y veo que todo el equipo te abraza y para ti no hay problema ,pero llega un chico enclenque te abraza sin querer para que no cayeses y te sonrojas..por allah y merlin , a ti te gusta

-_No_

-Y lo peor es que le gustas de vuelta

-_Saffi latiffah_

-No saffi…no se porque no lo aceptas ,es tan bonito el amor

-_No puedo…no ahora , no se que me pasa , no se nada prima_

-Lil a que le temes

-_No quiero ser vulnerable ,no denuevo , no con el._

-El es un buen chico

-_Lose…cuando me fui a casa me escribia todas las semanas ,no se como lo hacia pero me llegaban sus cartas que eran cortas en verdad , pero me llegaban y sus dibujos , en algunos hacia estallar a McTyre , en otros simplemente dibujaba lilios , los mas bonitos que he visto._

-Que mas quieres

-_Tu crees que yo_

-Esta loco por ti-dijo latiffah cuando sono la puerta-pase

-Latiffa , Lily

-Pansy pasa-dijo la chica musulmana

-Las veo ocupadas si kieren vengo luego

-_Pasa Pansy_-dijo Lily alividada de ser salvada por la campana-_a que debemos el honor_

-Es que…mi papa dejo a mama y se fue a vivir a Londres muggle ,el asunto es que me voy con el y ahora viene navidad y lo mas probable es que la pase ahi y quiero comprarle algun regalo ,alexia me dijo que me iba a enseñar a desplazarme por ahi y quizas vayamos el fin de semana ,queria saber si venian con nosotras

-Hamdulillah , yo me apunto , podriamos visitar a mi omi a su joyeria , y ver ropa podriamos decirle a Syd que venga

-_Sisisisisisisi ,yo me apunto tambien_-dijo lily ,penso que quizas a travez de pansy conoceria mas a Fred y veria si podia ilusionarse con el chico o no-_podria comprarle algo a Drakito ,aparte que Ali quiere maquillaje_

-Pero si tiene 5 años-dijo Latiffah

-_Tu usabas oro a los 5 años_

-Pero es que nada embellese a una mujer mas que el oro.-dijo latiffah-ademas tu hermano me encuentra la razon

-_No metas al cabezotas de alexander en esto…menosmal que estan juntos , me daba pena como babeaba por ti_

-Tan grafica habibe

-_Sutileza Potter,cuando tendremos confirmacion_

-Lexi va a hablarlo con el director.

-_Mi abuelo ni en un millon de años nos va a dejar andar por londres sola-_dijo Lily

-Ademas tu debes preguntarle a tu papa pansy-dijo latiffah

-Papa me va a dejar ir sobretodo si voy con uds ,ahora si fuese con rickman

-Si…vi la mirada asesina en sus ojos…que fue eso-dijo latifah

-Celos de padre , tu quizas no lo experimentes porque te metiste con el hijo de los mejores amigos de tus padres ,pero Lily si los va a experimentar ,sobretodo conociendo un poco el caracter de malfoy.

-_Oye no te creas…mi papi no se queda atras_-dijo Lily ,las chicas reian en la pieza , lily comenzaba a ver una persona en Pansy…quizas lattiffah no se habia equivocado ,ademas que Rickman se veia feliz.Mientras en la torre gryffindor en el ala de las mujeres Sydney lloraba , y pateaba su pobre cojin ,lexi entro con cuidado

-Que pasa chiquita?

-Nada…

-Terminaste con tu chico

-No ,no puedo terminar algo que no partio

-Porque no partio

-Arthur…le temio a la reaccion de arthur

-oh..pero eso no esta bien, o sea si le teme a Arthur ,no es muy valiente

-Si lo es , me pidio que fuese su novia y…

-Que le dijiste

-Que si estaba loco…tu no entiendes , el no sirve para ser novio de alguien yo ,no quiero que se amarre a mi…lo peor es que mi boca y mi cabeza y mi corazon no se conectan ,si Arthur no hubiese hablado no hubisemos tenido que definir nada y ahora no estaria como estoy

-Ven mi niña-lexi abrazo a su amiga-ya pero Arthur

-ES UN GILLIPOLLAS!…ESTO ES SU CULPA

-Pero Syd

-Es su puta culpa!

-Ok…sabes que te va a hacer bien?…vamos a ir a Londres Muggle a comprar los regaloss de navidad …quizas podrias comprarle algo a tu chico….

-Puede ser…gracias

-Hey para que son las amigas..ahora deberias disculparte con Arthur , lo cacheteaste..eso fue duro.

-Lo se ,pero lo odie y mucho ,si no se hubiese metido

-Si pero lo hace porque te quiere

-Lo se-dijo la chica abrrazandose a su cuñada , mientras abajo Arthur salia en busqueda de sangre ,iba en eso cuando vio a su mejor amigo

-Boone

-Arthur que te pasa?

-Sydney ,me cacheteo y me dijo que me odiaba

-Porque

-Porque el cobarde que la estaba pervirtiendo la dejo porque se asusto de mi…menosmal se nota que no era un tipo de fiar

-No deberias juzgar lo que no conoces

-Perooooo

-Arthur quizas en vez de pensar en como aniquilar al bellaco que toco a tu hermana podrias preguntarle a ella si lo quiere…no me extraña que el chico alla arrancado y que ella te trate mal.

-Boone…es que ella es mi niña ,mi hermanita chica ,la vi nacer ,ha sido mi compañera en travesuras…y de un minuto a otro crecio y ya no es nada…sabes yo la amo como a nadie…mira sabia que eventualmente conoceria a alguien y comenzaria a salir ,pero me cuesta verla asi toda crecida…puede ser que las haya cagado , papa me contaba que cuando tia ginny comenzo a salir su reaccion es simil que la unica vez que se quedo masomenos tranquilo fue cuando salio con tio harry ,pero ni ahi estaba tan tranquilo.

-Arthur…deberias decirle a ella eso no a mi

-No quiere verme y con razon-dijo arthur , boone le abrazo , por un minuto se sintio aliviado quizas Arthur si le entendiese.

-Arthur

-Dime

-Ella te va perdonar

-Tu crrees

-claro…tiene corazon Weasley..como el tuyo pedazo de capullo…ya anda a tu sala comun

-Gracias Boone eres un gran amigo

-Para eso estoy-dijo Boone sintiendose mas podrido aun…Lexi espero en la sala comun a su novio ,este llego y la chica lo abrazo

-hable con Syd

-Que te dijo

-Arthur ella crecio ,dejo al chico por ti…no tienes derecho a pedirle algo asi

-Pero el no la dejo a ella-la chica nego con la cabeza-se que soy un idiota

-Si…mira voy a hablar con mi papa ,quiero ir a londres con pansy y..

-Con Pansy

-Si con pansy ,lily latiffah y Sydney ,tratare de averiguar quien es el chico de ella , confias en mi

-Claro

-Ya si no es de fiar te apoyo pero si es de fiar , bueno le pediras disculpa y la apoyaras…mira se que la quieres pero esta creciendo , si ya puede ser madre bueno ya puede decidir si quiere enamorarse y salir con algun chico o no…yo lo decidi antes que ella

-Ah si?-dijo Arthur besando tiernamente a su novia

-si…me enamore de ti colorin, te parece

-Si tu crees que mi abuelo les de permiso para ir

-Si…te quiero lo sabes

-Si…oye has pensado en lo que conversamos

-Si…esas cosas no se conversan-dijo la chica ruborizandose , hacia diaas que cada vez los besos se volvian mas apasionados ,y las caricias mas atrevidas , cada dia ambos chicos se notaban mas curiosos en conocer el cuerpo amado

-No quiero presionarte a nada…te quiero-dijo Arthur

-Yo tambien Arthur…podriamos probar-dijo la chica que le dio un beso a su chico y salio hacia el despacho de su padre , camino y subio hacia la oficina

-Alexia…que haces aqui-pregunto Severus

-Papito mio..sabes que te adoro

-Que quieres-pregunto snape

-Me ofende que pienses eso..acaso una hija adoptiva no puede querer a su papa adoptivo

-Alexia…que quieres…

-ir a londres muggle de compras con pansy ,latiffah,lily y sydney

-Era eso..bueno-dijo Severus

-Encantada…Sev me llevaba para alla cuando eramos novios,ademas tu sabes como moverte por londres ,decidido el sabado vamos-dijo narcissa entrando

-genial mom, pero tengo que ir a Gringotss a sacar dinero ,para vuestros regalos..Papa que vas a queres?

-Ah o sea yo estoy pintado, ni mi autorizacion importa ni nada-Alexia rodo los ojos y se sento en el respaldo del sillon y beso la nuca de su papa

-No es que no tomemos en cuenta tu opinion pero si mama dijo que si.,ademas nos hace falta y Pansy no conoce el mundo muggle , sera educativo para todos.

-Educativo?-pregunto Sev

-Si y te traere algo bonito de alla…si te portas bien

-no te pases de lista-dijo snape entrecerrando los ojos ,sabia que la chica le respetaba pero a veces tant mujeres en su vida no le hacia gracia ya que siempre le ganaban

-eso te paso por adoptarme…ademas algo por osmosis de ti se me debe pegar no…anda papa

-Ya vayan…pero no se te olvide traerme algo lindo…aunque

-Dime

-ya tengo lo mas lindo , uds , draco ,los niños y ahora viene otro en camino, ya duermes aqui o en Gryffindor

-Bueno ya que invitas…podemos ir al laboratorio?

-Claro…hija tu que quieres ser cuando crescas

-Pocionista como mis padres ,3 de 4 y como mi hermano…sabes me muero de ganas de ver a harry

-Lo podriamos visitar-dijo narcissa

-si..ya me pongo el pijama y nos vamos al laboratorio-lexi parecia una niña pequeña , luego de jugar en el laboratorio se fue a acostar ,narcissa llego hasta su cama-Hola linda

-mom

-Sabes me alegro que seas tan compasiva …eso de hacer que Pansy conosca londres,de ayudarla , despues de todo lo que paso

-Si pero ella lo hacia para que su madre la quisise…lo veo de esta manera , yo tuve la suerte de tener un par de padres que me amaron desde el dia uno hasta que murieron , y despues uds llegaron y me quisieron de manera no menor y ella , su mama la odia por algo que no tuvo control…ella no ha tenido la misma suerte que la mia…y yo he sido en extremo afortunada..

-Nosotros tambien hija-dijo narcissa

-Que le compro a papa?

-Veamoslo en sabado pero me niego que uses tu dinero en eso…

-Pero mom

-Hija no…dejame por ultimo depositar algo de dinero en tu cuenta…ya linda hora de dormir.

-Chao mom..te quiero

-Chao-narcissa dejo que su hija durmiese y se fue a acostar con su marido.

Al dia siguiente Lexi corria por Hogwarts para llegar al desayuno , al entrar fue a la mesa Sly

-Chicas tenemos el permiso ,Ahora uds deben hablar con sus padres y el sabado tenemos expedicion


	52. INSENSATEZ

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke 

INSENSATEZ

"How Insensitive I must have seemed When she told me that he loved me How unmoved and cold I must have seemed When she told me so sincerely Why she must have asked Did I just turn and stare in icy silence What was I to say What can you say when a love affair is over" 

Todas las chicas consiguieron los permisos necesarios y el sabado por la mañana 6 mujeres se las enfilaban para londres , Lexi le habia prestado ropa a pansy para pasar por muggle ,primero fueron a Gringots a sacar dinero cada una de sus camaras y luego Lexi las llevo por el metro , Latiffah , sydney y lily conocian el sistema ,pero para narcissa y Pansy el asunto era una aventura.Llegaron a un centro comercial

-Y esto es un mall-dijo lexi ,narcissa y Pansy miraron impresionadas el lugar-Esto es basicamente como hogsmade pero en varios pisos…vamos ,pansy tu necesitas ropa…vamos-Lexi llevo a una tienda por departamentos a la chica ,Sydney ,y lily tomaban poleras ,faldas y Lexi veia los pantaloes , Latiffah conversaba mientras con Narcissa

-Ya esta polera ,con estos jeeans.-dijo Lexi

-_Esta falda…toma_-Lily le tiro una falda a lexi

-Este top… y estos pantalones…y estos cinturones-dijo Sydney

-Quieren que me pruebe todo esto-dijo Pansy horrorizada

-Esto es para partir-dijo Sydney

-Vamos al probador-dijo lexi mandandola.al cabo de 45 minutos , pansy salia cargada de bolsas con 5 pares de pantalones una cantidad grande de poleras ,cinturones ,para luego ir a la zapateria

_-necesitas zapatillas_-dijo Lily-_hey mira stas con gliter_

-Estan buenisimas…mira estas con reflectantes-dijo Lexi

-Pansy, deberias llevar 4 pares , unas negras si o si ,porque conbinan con todo , unas fuscias porque es digno de cualquier cuica , unas verdes por tu casa y otras azules que son faciles de combinar-dijo Sydney

-Ok…gracias-dijo Pansy , sydney se sento al lado mientras la chica amarraba sus cordones-estas bien

-Si…claro

-Estas bien con…bueno tu sabes

-Tu sabes que-dijo Sydney abriendo los ojos

-Si…los descubri el otro dia , Yo le dije a Boone que contaran conmigo para ayudarles

-Gracias pero ya no hay nada en que puedas ayudar…decidimos dejarlo

-Porque…boone se veia feliz , pensaba incluso hablar con tu hermano

-Lo se…yo decidi dejarlo , no podia permitir que dañase su relacion con Arthur , no por mi causa

-Eso deberia decidirlo el…no te parece

-Si…bueno gracias por todo en todo caso-dijo Sydney-te decidiste?

-Claro…cuando vaya a echarle porras a Sly en quiditch me pondre las verdes

-Nunca te he visto en un juego-dijo Sydney con lo que Lily se acerco riendo

-_Ah pero es que antes la Srta Nott no tenia motivos , ahora si_

-Que eres cotilla Potter-dijo Pnasy sonrojandose

-Que me perdi pregunto lexi

-nada Lily molesta a Pansy porque ahora mira el quiditch-dijo Sydney

-Ah pero como no si su novio juega-dijo latiffah

-Si?-pregunto lexi y quien es tu novio…boone?-Sydney se le quedo viendo y ahi pansy ,lily y latiffah se pusieron a reir.-De que rien

-Boone…sorry pero no-dijo pansy-el esta con alguien pero no es conmigo…ciertamente

-_Lexi…Pansy esta de novia con Steffan Rickman , el capitan de mi equipo?_-dijo Lily

-Con Rickman…el de 6to?-pregunto lexi

-Bueno si…supongo que me gustan mayores-dijo Pansy ruborizandose-no se no le veo el encanto en salir con alguien de mi edad , ademas Steffan esta un poco loco…y eso me gusta.

-A mi me gusta la calma de Arthur , menos cuando se trata de Sydney , y Quidditch-dijo Lexi

-Eso es porque se parece bastante a papa-dijo Sydney-vamos-Sydney se paro y las chicas le siguieron

-_Que le pasa…esta tan triste_-dijo Lily , pansy la miro y dijo

-Supongo que quiere a alguien pero tiene miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos , supongo que piensa que arriesga demasiado

-_la entiendo , no me arriesgaria a querer a alguien que no sintiese lo mismo por mi_

-Pero-dijo pansy mirando a Lily-Y si lo sintiese?…solo que fuese muy timido para demostrarlo?

-_No lo se ,el tiempo dira_

-Y tu eres la chica que se para sobre una escoba con tal de agarrar una Snitch?-dijo Pansy

-_Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra_-dijo Lily

-Que si te gusta alguien deberias al menos averiguar si es mutuo y si lo es…lanzarte , tal como si buscases una Snitch.-Pansy siguio caminando al lado de lily mientras Latiffah estaba con sydney y detras Lexi tomaba del Brazo a narcissa

-Mom

-Dime

-Estoy preocupada por Sydney

-Se le ve triste…por mas que sonria…que paso?

-Estaba saliendo con un chico pero Arthur hizo un escandalo al respecto y ella decidio cortarlo

-Oh…pero no se ve feliz con la idea

-No lo esta ,es una epidemia Boone tambien esta asi ,mira estoy tratando de averiguar con quien esta -a Lexi se le prendio la ampolleta-ba…espera…Lily

-_Dime?_

-necesito hablar contigo-lexi retraso a lily y Pansy se acerco a latiffah

-Habibi..que pasa

-nada Latiffah-dijo Sydney

-pero tu siempre estas alegre y hace un tiempo ya no lo estas

-Cosas que pasan prima, nadie puede ser feliz las 24 horas , no te preocupes ok-dijo Sydney , mientras atras Lily miraba a su prima

-Has visto a boone ultimamente

-_Si_-dijo lily-_estaba super feliz y de un dia a otro dejo de estarlo , me preocupa esta como syd…noooooooooooooooooo_

-Estas pensando en lo mismo-pregunto lexi

-_Por Merlin…no puede ser pero cuando…_

-Ni idea…deberemos preguntarle?

-No todavia niñas-dijo narcissa-si no ha querido decir nada es por algo…quizas pronto hable…porque no vamos a tomar un helado y compramos los regalos ,para luego ir donde draco y Harry

-Buena idea…voy a preguntarle a las chicas-Lexi hablo con el resto y partieron a la heladeria mas cercana , luego cada una hizo las compras que debia , Lily estaba dubitativa si comprarle a Fred algo.

-Potter

-_Dime Nott_

-Que le regalo a Rickman

-_Una foto porno tuya_

-No seas borde..hablo enserio

_-No lo se…,quizas una foto de los dos…eso compra un portaretrato y yo me consigo con mi papi alguna de sus camaras y tiro las fotos y el las revela…sino lo hara andres_

-Tu papa no era auror

-_Ahora no…esta estudiando arte en St martins con mencion en fotografia , andres es su profesor ,es un muggle muy simpatico , yo les tiro una foto bien bonita y la metes a ese portaretrato…podrias incluirle una nota tierna o algo asi…rickman se va a derretir con cualquier cosa que le tengas_-Lily se dio vuelta y encontro una caja de lapices profesionales como los que usaba harry para la clase de dibujos , lily los compro y pidio que se los envolvieran y pansy se acerco

-Para quien son los lapices

-_Para tu hermano…crees que le gusten_

-Tu sabes que si…ahora no sabia que le ibas a comprar algo

-_Si bueno es mi amigo…el me ayudo bastante con el asunto de McTyre_

-Y porque lapices?

-_Porque dibuja increible_

-Le has visto sus dibujos-pregunto pansy Incredula-En clases cierto?

-_No…cuando estaba en casa me mandaba dibujos ,me ha mostrado una croquera que tiene y a veces me dibuja los diagramas y cosas asi..porque , supongo que tu tienes millones de dibujos de el tambien_

-Claro pero…

-_Pero?_

-Fred me va a matar…le debes gustar mas de lo que me imaginaba

-_De que hablas_-dijo Lily

-Fred no le muestra sus dibujos a nadie…a nadie ,creo que a mi me los ha mostrado un par de veces ,pero a ti te ha regalado ,te deja ver su croquera…wow

-_Que pansy_

-No lo ves Potter ,mi hermano esta loco por ti…lo suficiente para dejarte ver sus dibujos al menos y eso es bastante

-_Estas segura_-pregunto Lily

-Si…ni mi papa a visto sus dibujos ,yo solo un par de veces y a ti te muestra su croquera asi como asi…ahora…que sientes tu por el

_-No lo se…es raro…no se que siento exactamente…maldicion antes todo era mas facil_

-Como no lo sabes

-_No lo se pansy…mira como supiste tu que te guustaba Rickman_

-Me ponia nerviosa cuando se acercaba y cuando me empezo a tratar era peor aun , aunque creo que me quedo todo mas claro cuando me beso , eso fue increible senti millones de corrientes electricas, supongo que lo que trato de decir es que siempre supe que me gustaba pero al tenerlo cerca tuve la certeza..en cambio Fred…el es diferente tu le gustaste desde que te vio en el tren el año pasado cuando tropezaste con el , ese dia no dejo de hablarme de la niñita colorina de ojos grises…siempre le sorprendio tu color de ojos , luego bueno las cosas entre nosotras se dieron mal y el volco todo en sus dibujos y ahora que son amigos te mira a lo lejos como abrazas a los chicos de quidditch , como sonries , te mira y supongo que se imagina como seria ser tu novio…mi hermanito es un pan de dios ,puede ser realmente inocente…es un alma sensible…como mi papa.

-_Lo debes amar mucho_

-El es mi niño , sabes cuando nacio no senti celos , sino pena…por el aunque claro mucho no entendia nos llevamos por poco tiempo,pero me dio pena igual…asi que decidi protegerle ,siempre , cuando lloraba me acostaba con el , el me ha cuidado mucho a medida que crecimos mama gracias a merlin siempre lo ignoro no asi a mi ,el me consolaba de los golpes y castigos.

-_Con Alex siempre fuimos complices…en el cole haciamos las mayorres trastadas y sydney nos ayudaba bastante…papi se reia y papito se ponia balistico , pero nunca nos castigaban a lo mas nos quitaban la play o la escoba , papi decia que estaba bien que nos divirtiesemos ,pero que no nos excediesemos en las trastadas..y eso era bastante porque a vecces teniamos de complices a tio fred y george…segun ellos hariamos mas trastadas que ellos aqui ,pero nuestro abuelo nos ha controlado bastante…es importante para nosotros que el Sr Snape no se averguence de sus nietos , mas que mal el no es nuestro abuelo de verdad…bueno mas mio que de los chicos…nuestra familia bajo los canones normales es rara por donde se le mire_

-Pero mejor rara y feliz que normal y triste como la mia-dijo Pansy

-_Pero ahora sera feliz ,tu ,fred y tu padre_

-Me gustaria mucho que papa se encontrase una buena mujer que lo amase..aunque podria apostar que el todavia ama a mi mama es increible…apesar de todo

-_Tu papa ayudo a mi papito a que se pudiese casar con mi papi_

-Enserio?…que bueno…ves no somos todos malos al parecer-dijo pansy divertida.Luego todos partieron a la casa de harry con Draco , al llegar draco se encontro con5 niñas y su madre

-Hola mama-dijo draco abrazando a su madre-niñas?

-hola draco-dijo Lexi

-hola tio-se acercaron Sydney y latiffah

-_Hola papito_-lily se tiro a los brazos de su padre y draco la apreto fuerte contra si mismo-_Papito…me ahogas…papito me duele_

-Disculpa amor-dijo draco levantando la vista hacia pansy

-Hola profesor-dijo Pnasy

-Hola linda…pasa que aki hace frio-dijo Draco sonriendole a Pansy y logrando que la chica se sonrojase ,lily iba a soltar a su papa cuando

-Lilyyyy-una niña de 5 años se tiro a los brazos de su hermana

-_bebita mia_-dijo Lily

-Ya no…sere una hermana mayor como tu

-_Si y debes ayudar mucho a papi con el bebe_-Lily tomo en brazos a su hermana-_Ali ella es Pansy , es amiga mia ok_

-Hola pansy-dijo ali

-Hola ali-dijo pansy.Las chicas entraron narcissa ,Sydney y Latiffa estaban en el living

-_Y papi_?-pregunto Lily

-En el baño ,sabes papito lo carga como novia para todos lados…es para morirse de la risa

-_papito porque cargas a papi_

-porque el medico le dijo reposo absoluto-dijo Draco subiendo , lily miro a pansy

-_ves yo tambien resido en una zona muggle , en verano vengo para aca ,aunque nuestros padres encantaron el jardin y tenemos la chimenea conectada a la red Flu…te muestro la casa-este es el living, esa la cocina , ven subamos_-pansy siguio a Lily-_esta es mi pieza ,esta la de alex la de alla es la de ali arriba esta el laboratorio de mi papito y construimos un subterraneo donde papi revela las fotos._

-Bonita tu pieza

-_Si yo la decore , papi nos dejo decorarla a nuestra pinta , no se mete mucho ,en la ropa tampoco…papito en cambio si protesta por la ropa_

-Porque tu papi es un inconciente y tu te vistes muy adulta…y te miran demasiaso-dijo draco desde el umbral de su dormitorio-harry estas listo

-Si pero olvida que me bajaras cargando

-Por merlin potter…ya no te comportes como un niño chiquito

-Levitame por ultimo

-Ok…aunque yo prefiero cargarte , asi te puedo abrazar

-eres una serpiente chantajista

-Si pero me amas igual…ven aqui mi amor-dijo draco abrazando a harry y tomandolo en brazos-ademas es un buen ejercicio , como no podemos

-_papito…no quiero esa imagen_-dijo lily al lado de Pansy-_Mejor bajemos que estos dos se ponen melositos y no hay quien los pare_

-ok-dijo la chica divertida , Draco tomo a harry y comenzo a bajar las escalas con su marido y lo llevo a un sillon.

-Tio harry-Sidney y latiffah se acercaron a harry y le plantaron sendos besos

-Hola mis florecitas preciosas…estan cada dia mas grandes las dos , como te trata latiffah el bestia de mi hijo.

-Bien tio , alex es un sol

-y tu syd…no puedo creer que no salgas con nadie

-No tio-dijo la chica entristeciendose al recordar que si quiere a alguien y que la quieren de vuelta pero no podia pasar nada

-Harry estas enorme nunca habia visto a un hombre esperando-dijo lexi mirandolo azombrada

-las maravillas de las pociones…ven y dale un beso a tu cuñado y conoce a tu sobrino-Lexi se acerco a harry y le dio un beso-quieres sentirlo

-Puedo?

-Claro…eres la hermanita de draco ,seras la tia de este bebe-harry tomo la mano de Lexi y la puso sobre su estomago-haber…de milagro no se esta moviendo..draco despierta-el bebe se roto y lanzo una patada.-Lo sentiste?

-Si…no te duele?

-Para nada…se siente raro pero despues de los gemelos esto se siente mas normal-dijoarry y luego vio a Pansy-a ti no te conosco

-Ella es Pansy papi es amiga de las chicas-dijo Ali

-pansy-dijo harry mirandola ,se paro y comenzo a avanzar donde la chica

-Potter sientate en este instante

-Deja draco-dijo harry y se acerco a la chica al estar cerca la abrazo ,la chica no sabia que hacer ,harry la miro y le dijo-gracias..gracias por decir todo lo que sabias , en esto minutos te debemos la felicidad de estar juntos…fuiste muy valiente

-Sr yo solo hice lo que debi hacer antes

-1 Sr no ,mi nombre es harry y 2 podrias no haber dicho nada y aun asi decidiste hablar apesar que para ti seria realmente problematico…conoci a tu madre y tengo absolutamente claro lo que es capaz de hacer…ok?-la chica asintio-ahora como les fue con las compras

-_Bien_-dijo Lily

-porque tengo miedo-dijo Draco mirando a su hija

-_Que eres hablador malfoy…no soy tan gastadora..sino que rato y me hubiesen quitado la tarjeta_-dijo lily y luego vio a su otro papa-_estas gigante ,mas que papito con ali…cuanto te queda_

-Como dos meses…que te parece

-_Yo feliz..yo estudio en Hogwarts asi que Draco no me va a despertar_

-payasa…hablando enserio

-_Yo feliz pero cuando van a parar ya somos 4 cual es la idea completar el equipo de Quidditch_?

-hey no se me habia ocurrido eso amor-dijo Draco

-Olvidalo si quieres otro ,te embarazas tu..esta fabriquita se cierra-dijo harry , draco solo le beso-la proxima vez tu lo tienes ,no importa cuantos besos me des

-Te amo-dijo draco en un susurro y luego-niñas ,madre quieren algo de beber , comer ,algo

-Un te nos caeria bien-dijo narcissa-te ayudo-narcissa se fue a la cocina con Draco mientras las chicas se quedaban con harry


	53. TE VOGLIO BENE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke 

TE VOGLIO BENE

"E' che ti sono debitore di emozioni E' che al mondo non ci sono solo buoni Magari questo lo sapevo ma è diverso Viverlo sulla tua pelle come ho fatto io con te E fu Latina a farci unire e poi pagare Una canzone può anche non parlar d'amore E ancora con tutto il cuore te lo dico Anche se da due settimane non sei più Mio amico.." 

Draco fue a la cocina y su madre le acompaño , drac se ponia a hervir hagua y hacer las cosas y vio a su madre

-A ti te pasa algo

-Es Lexi

-Que pasa algo?

-En año nuevo se cumplira un año de la muerte de sus padres , nosotros iremos al cementerio donde estan enterrados , ella se preocupa que quizas nos este aruinando el año nuevo

-jamas…por merlin ,es mas que logico…a que hora tenemos que estar alla?-pregunto Draco ya usando la varita

-van a ir?

-Claro , si mi madre ,mi padre y hermana van a estar en un cementerio para año nuevo yo estare ahi con harry y los niños , a que hora tengo que estar alla y que llevamos?

-Como a las 10:30…no se supongo que comeremos alla lo que todos vamos vestidos de blanco

-Incluido Sev?

-Si incluido el ,mira a mi niña..no quiero que sufra

-Ella es muy madura para su edad , veras que logra enfrentar esto bien

-Lo espero..realmente

-otra que no se ve contenta es Sydney…sabes que le pasa

-Creo que tiene problemas con su corazon

-Comadreja se va a morir si se entera-dijo Draco-y sabes quien es?

-Ni idea pero creo que lexi sabe o lo sospecha con tu hija.

-Deberia investigar?

-Yo le dije a las chicas que esperasen que Syd hablase

-Me parte el alma verla asi triste-dijo Draco mientras continuaba preparando las cosas , Harry sentado veia a su hija

-Es idea mia o has crecido mucho

-_Quizas…papi , necesito que me hagas un favor_

-Tu diras

-_necesito sacarle una foto a Pansy con su novio ,para el regalo de ella a su novio_

-ya…y tu que tienes que ver con eso

-_Su novio es rickman_

-Oh…tu capitan?

-_Exacto…entnoces le dije que yo podia tomarle la foto..que camara me recomiendas_

-mmmmmmmmm buscate una que tiene varios lentes es una de las lomo

_-Ok_-lily se paro y fue al estudio busco varias camaras y llego con la que le dijo su papa-_Esta?_

-Es misma..sabes esta es una de mis camaras favoritas y te va a servir mucho

-_Que diferencia tiene con las otras_?-pregunto lily

-esta mi preciosa saca fotos de manera secuenciales usando un rollo absolutamente normal ,dispara cada segundo y medio y lanza 9 fotos distintas pero que saldran en una sola imagen,como un diagrama de movimiento

-_Oh buenisima_

-Dejame ver cuantas fotos tiene?-harry miro el contador-Genial le quedan para 10 fotos , creo que con eso tendras

-_Mas que suficiente y quien las revelara_

-Yo no puedo pero quizas andres lo pueda hacer , bueno tu sabes enfocar y todo

-_Si…con esta camara haremos maravillas_

-Gracias Sr Potter-dijo pansy

-Si le sacas el Sr , acepto tus gracias-dijo harry sonriendo-Demonios..malfoy

-Dime Potter

-Ayudame…voy al baño…creo que a tu hijo le gusta patearme la vejiga , creo que tu lily hacias lo mismo mientras Alex pateaba mi vientre

-Al parecer viene el segundo Sly de la familia-dijo draco contento

-Oh calllate-dijo harry afirmandose de Draco

-Reconoce que haces esto para que te abrace

-No necesitaria de una treta para que me abrasaces…lo harias de todas maneras si te lo pido de manera amable

-Tienes razon…ven aqui mi amor-Draco tomo a Harry en brazos –al baño entonces mi princesa

-Capullo.

El dia paso con mucha calma y al final las chicas volvieron a hogwarts llenas de minis paquetes , Latiffah ,lily y pansy iban para Slytherin , pansy detuvo a lily

-Gracias por todo

-_De nada…gracias a ti_-pansy se dio la vuelta y lily la llamo-_Pansy_

-Dime

-_Nuestra conversacion…la tendre en cuenta_

-Mira mientras Fred no sufra…no le des alas si no estas segura ok-Lily asintio y entro a su habitacion

-que fue eso suina

-_Fred me quiere_-dijo Lily

-Ya y no deberias esta feliz

-_Yo no se lo que siento_

-Estas tirandolo al viento

-_No…latiffah has visto a Sydney_

-Si…esta triste…otra cabeza dura

-_Ella salia con alguien?_

-No que yo sepa…porque

-_Yo creo que salia dcon alguien y qiue termino con ese alguien_

-Quien crees

-_A quien hemos visto triste esta semana_

-Aparte de tu y Syd…a …noooooooooooooo , allah no

-_Me temo que si_

-Quien mas sabe esto

_-Lexi lo sospecha…no se que hacer_

.-mañana hablamos con boone

-_Tu crees que nos diga algo_

-No lo se ,que alah se apiade de nosotras.-dijo latiffah a la mañana siguiente ambas cicas se levantaron tempranisimo yu bajaron a la nsala comun ,al rato aparecio Boone conversando con Rickman y con Fred , Lily miro el cuadro pero se dio cuenta que la tunica de Fred era la misma del dia martes ,luego miro sus manos ,no tenia los dedos muy gruesos ni toscos sino como de pianista ,como las de su papito

-lily…lilian…Lilian Carolione potter-malfoy…ayuni regresa

_-que…que paso_

-Donde estabas?

-_Por ahi_-dijo Lily poniendose roja

-Boone se viene el apocalipsis es la segunda vez en un mes que he visto a Lily roja…y eso que ella cuenta los chistes mas fuertes en camerinos…sabes fred una la ve tan bonita y fragil pero esta chica es una salvaje

-_Eres un gilipollas Rickman te enteras_-dijo Lily-_Boone queremos hablar contigo_-Patrcik se alejo de los chicos , Fred no dejaba de mirar a lily

-Sabes Fred ,creo que tienes una chance despues de todo

-De que hablas rickman

-Se nota que estas baboso por potter , como crees que supe quien eras ,te e visto en mis entrenamientos desde que entraste ,por eso supe quien era tu hermana…fue una labor de investigacion ardua cuñadito…ahora que le tienes para navidad

-Nada..o sea si le tengo algo pero es una idiotez

-Que es

-le hice un cuadro…pero no creo que se lo de , no se quizas lo bote

-Ok…no ,como vas a botar un cuadro tuyo…claro que le gustara..mira debajo de esa capa de hielo hay una chica sensible , lo que pasa es que Lily crecio entre hombre , por 7 años fue la princesa entre hombres , pero eso no significa que realmente sea insesible…yo creo que ella amaria algo echo por esas manos

-Tu crees?

-Te lo aseguro-dijo rickman mientras en un sector de la casa ,dos niñas tenian arrinconados a un chico

-Boone que te pasa?

-_Antes solias ser un chico muy alegre..que paso?_

-Alah corto mi suerte-dijo boone mirando a ambas chicas

-_Tu veias a alguien…que paso_

-Acabo-dijo Boone , Lily y latiffah se miraron

-_Pero para haber cortado tu las cosas_-dijo Lily

-Yo no las corte

-Porque Sydney las corto

-Porque no quizo que hablase con arthur-dijo boone sin darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho

-_TU Y SY_-Dijo lily y latiffah tapo su boca


	54. DEJAME GRITAR

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke 

DEJAME GRITAR

"Solo quiero ver en la noche pasar Y en su oscuridad Y arrancar de este infierno (amor) Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar Ser la luz del tiempo Déjame gritar (no hay vuelta atras) la vida matar (que importa ya) Voy a comenzar (quiero gritar) llegar hasta el final Déjame volar (sin regresar) No voy a llorar (solo gritar) Ir a comenzar (puedo cantar) Ir hasta el final Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar" 

-Porque no quizo que hablase con arthur-dijo boone sin darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho

-_TU Y SY-_Dijo lily y latiffah tapo su boca ,boone abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo

-Si…estuvimos juntos hasta hace unos dias-dijo boone

-_Pero que paso…si le hiciste algo a mi prima_-dijo Lily

-Lo unico que le hice a tu prima fue quererla…es quererla

-Entonces habibe…que paso-pregunto latiffah

-Ella decidio que dejasemos las cosas asi porque le exigi que le dijesemos a su hermano y a todo el mundo que estabamos juntos ,le dije que la queria y que queria que fuese mi novia

_-Entonces?_

-Dijo que no soy material de novia y que eramos muy chicos y que mi amistad con Arthur es mas importante

-No puedo creerlo…pero esto no puede quedar asi-dijo Latiffah-tu la quieres ella te quiere que importa

-Arthur es mi mejor amigo latiffah ,si se entera me mata y luego la mata a ella y conociendo el caracter de Weasley es capaz de enviarla a Beauxbatons

-_Tio Ron no haria eso…quizas se enojaria_

-No entienden…estoy advertido desde el primer desayuno que pase aqui que uds 3 eran intocables y yo llego me lio con Sydney…lo peor es que ella me busco a mi y a mi ella me gusto desde que la vi antes de saber que era hermana de mi mejor amigo…

_-Boone_-lily abrazo al chico

-Lo peor es que ella no quiere luchar y yo no la puedo obligar

-Calmate…ahora ella me va a escuchar-dijo Latiffah

-_Tu …te vamos a ayudar ,mi prima puede ser muy cabeza dura…no te preocupes_

-No se metan , ya no hay nada que arreglar-dijo patrick

_-Nada que arreglar…me dices eso patrick Boone, ella esta igual de triste que tu_

-Lo se…y me siento peor

-ya calma-dijo latiffah.Ambas chicas abrazaron al Sly y fueron al comedor con el de escolta ,Fred vio llegar a lily con boone , lily miro a fred y lo vio triste ,rickman a su lado le decia algo pero Fred no lo pescaba , al otro lado en la mesa gryffindor sydney jugaba con su comida , Arthur trataba de hablarle pero la chica lo ignoraba , cuando en un intento de hablarle sydney tomo sus cosas y salio , ni para ron ni para Severus paso desapercibido ese movimiento.

-Ron que pasa con Sydney-pregunto el director

-No lo se realmmente

-Narcissa me comento que la vio un poco triste el fin de semana ,ademas nunca la he visto pelear con su hermano

-Quizas que hizo mi hijo…creo que hablare con el primero y luego con ella

-Si…

-Estas bien?-pregunto ron mirando a severus

-Si…es solo que viene el aniversario de muerte de los padres de Alexia-djo el director apesadumbrado

-Oh…claro en año nuevo

-Si , y bueno el año nuevo lo pasaremos en el cementerio , para ver a los padres , alexia quiere pasarlo con ellos...me da una pena no quiero que retroceda todo lo que hemos avanzado

-No lo hara…bueno y que tenemos que llevar?

-Quieres ir?

-Claro…Arthur me mata sino...que llevamos

-No lo se ,lo que si es que debes vestir de blanco…alexia dice que es un ritual muggle , para recibir bien el año

-Te vas a vestir de blanco?-pregunto ron sin poder dar credito a lo que escuchaba

-Si…algun problema

-Y me preguntas si vamos a ir…mione cuando sepa...

-capullo-dijo Snape-mejor anda a ver a tu hijo.-Ron se paro y llego a la mesa de gryffindor ,Arthur vio a su papa y supo que querria conversar asi que se paro y siguio a su padre al llegar a una sala Ron se sento

-Que fue eso en el comedor?-pregunto ron mirando a su hijo

-Sydney esta enojada conmigo

-Porque?

-No puedo decirtelo

-Soy auror hijo…dime que paso

-Sydney estaba salliendo con alguien

-oh-dijo ron

-Y al parecer era mayor…y yo queria matar al idiota quue estaba engatusando a mi hermanita

-Ya y que paso…Syd sabe como es tu caracter dudo que este asi contigo solo por eso

-si…ella al parecer termino o la patearon por mi reaccion

-Oh no..arthur hijo , sabes esto yo lo aprrendi a la mala…no puedes meterte en la vida de tu hermanita ,ella sabe lo que hace y es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus decisiones

-papa tiene 12

-si…pero no se ve de esas edad…mira debiste averiguar si era alguien que valiese la pena , si no te creo que montes ese numero es mas te lo hubiese exigido , pero sin saber siquiera quien es no puedes montarle ese numero…mira para tu desgracia tu hermana se parece mucho con ginny pero peor ,porque tambien tiene demasiadas cosas de tu madre ,yo te entiendo en tu lugar a tu edad hubiese reaccionado igual ,pero no debes hacerlo ok y debes pedirle disculpas a tu hermana

-Eso trataba de hacer pero no me dejo

-Voy a hablar con ella ok?

-Gracias Papa

-De nada hijito-ron abrazo a su hijo ,el era un papa muy afectuoso con sus hijos ,sobrinos e incliuso alumnos ganandose la confianza de sus alumnos con gran facilidad,es mas la Clase de DCAO era una de las clases que se consideraban mas divertidas ya que Ron hacia participe a toda la clase en las demostraciones ,etc etc.

Ron partio en la busqueda de su hija y la enconntro en un arbol ,corrio hacia ella y solamente paso su brazo por el hombro de la chica.

-que paso preciosa?

-nada papi

-Sydney soy tu papa..te conosco desde el dia uno y tu no lloras si no tienes un buen motivo que paso?

-Hablaste con arthur no?

-si y en su defensa

-papa

-En su defensa debo decir que por desgracia para ti el se parece muchisimo a mi…saco el caracter maniaticamente sobreprotector de tu padre y tu sacaste el caracter Weasley y lo mezclaste con la independencia de tu madre…es raro pero Arthur te necesita mas a ti de lo que tu le necesitas a el

-No te entiendo-dijo Sydney

-El es mas dependiente de ti y por desgracia todavia te ve con trensas jugando a las muñecas ,le es dificil imaginarte besando a un chico ,para mi tambien lo es no creas que no ,pero con ginny yo cometia el mismo error claro ella partio a los 14 ,pero igual espantaba a cualquiera que se le acercase

-Si ella me conto eso que solo aceptaste al tio harry

-Si pero cuando la beso delante de todos igual me dieron ganas de matarlo y cuando terminaron mas aun ,tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ver que no solo Ginny sufria ,ademas ella lo termino a el.

-Pôrque tio harry…

-Porque tio harry descubrio que le gustaban los chicos y despues se enamoro de huron…tu salias con alguien

-Si

-Y termino?

-Si…lo dejamos

-Porque?

-Porque el queria hablar con Arthur y queria explicarle la situacion y le dije que no ,que la idea inicial era divertirnos ,el queria que fuese su novia y que todos nos viesen asi ,me pidio que al menos lo pensase…pero desde ahi no nos hemos vuelto a ver ,yo lo he evitado

-Y tu no querias eso?

-Claro que si ,pero Arthur...

-Que importaba Arthur hija…si te gustaba el chico y el estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente

-Importaba papa…importa yo no queria estar al medio

-Hija con quien salias?-pregunto ron mientras iraba a la niña a los ojos

-Papa, el chico con quien salia era…

-Era yo señor-Ron y sydney se dieron vuelta y vieron a Patrick boone parado , mirando a Sydney-yo salia con Sydney ,estuvimos juntos un poco mas de 4 meses señor

-que haces aca-dijo la chica parandose

-Vi como saliste del comedor ,espere que Arthur saliese y te empece a buscar,recorri todo el castillo, hasta que recorde que te gusta venir aqui a pensar o antes de un partido asi que vine para aca y vi a tu papa

-Escuchaste mi conversacion-dijo la chica molesta

-Solo lo ultimo ,solo la pregunta…disculpame por meterme

-Pues no , no debiste

-Es mi vida tambien Sydney…mira yo puedo hablar con Arthur

-no lo quiero…el es tu mejor amigo…es mas importante que esto

-no lo es

-Boone a ti una novia no te dura mas de un mes

-Nosotros llevabamos 4

-Pero no saliendo de manera oficial..boone para que hacerlo mas dificil de lo que es ya

-Porque quiero estar contigo

-Yo no…

-Entonces porque estas triste

-Porque pelie con Arthur

-Eso es mentira y tu lo sabes…pero no importa yo puedo esperar…te voy a esperar Sydney ,pero no te demores mucho…porque apesar de lo que puedas creer yo si tengo corazon-Patrick se dio la vuelta y se fue , ron miro a su hija que peleaba por no salir corriendo detras de el y que las lagrimas no saliesen de sus ojos

-Syd…-dijo ron sin poder creer lo que habia precenciado

-Me tengo que ir a clases papa…no le digas nada a Arthur

-Este sera nuestro secreto pero

-Si?

-El es un buen chico..deberias darle una chance-dijo Ron tomando la mano de su hija-Ahora limpiate esas lagrimas y vamos a clases-Sydney se fue con su papa a clases.

Lily y latiffah se acercaron a Syd en uno de los recesos

-_Syd_

-Lil…que pasa

-_Vamos al salon de requerimientos_-lily tomo a su prima del brazo y entraron ahi estaba latiffah ya

-Llegaron-latiffah abrazo a sydney y la invito a sentarse , Syd miraba todo extrañada

-que se traen entre manos chicas

-_Porque dejaste a Boone_-dijo lily

-Que…uds como…Pansy hablo?

-Que demonios tiene pansy que ver en todo esto-pregunto latiffah

-_haber Pansy_ _sabia y nosotras no_?-pregunto lily

-No por mi ciertamente…ella nos pillo y hablo con patrick…uds como supieron

-_Boone se ve destrozado…esta con la misma cara que andas tu…fue cosa de unir los cabos sueltos primita_-dijo lily

-Como paso?..como partieron-pregunto Latiffah

-nada…un dia un chico creo que Puffy empezo a molestarme

-----------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

-Hola sydney…cada dia mas rica-dijo Malcom McMIllian-para donde vas tan solita

-A la biblioteca..porque

-Te acompaño

-No gracias ademas que yo sepa tu vas en 5to y yo en 2do obviamente no podrias estudiar lo mismo que yo

-Yo preferiria estudiarte a ti-Malcom se acerco a la chica hasta arrinconarla , syd sintio su varita en la tunica y la puso frente

-Necesito espacio malcom

-Pero no necesitas esto-malcom tomo la varita de Syd y la lanzo lejos-es mejor asi-Malcom la iba a tratar de besar ,le tenia las muñecas afirmadas , y sYdney le decia que no cuando

-Malcom sueltala ahora-Malcom se dio vuelta y se encontro con pantrick boone varita en mano

-Boone ,no fastidies y

-Expelliarmus ,levicorpus-malcom salio despedido y fue puesto de cabeza y elevado en el aire , patrick corrio donde la varita de Sydney y se la paso-Estas bien chiquita?

-Si..patrick , gracias

-Vamos

--------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------

-Desde ahi boone se dedico a cuidarme por decirlo asi ,pero en realidad comenzamos a conocernos y un dia lo bese y asi partimos ,de eso 4 meses y medio

-Tanto tiempo..ayuni y porque le dejaste

-porque no podia permitir que mandase por la borda una relacion con Arthur de mas de 2 años de amistad porque le gusto , no podia chicas el adora a Arthur , lo respeta en demasia , no podia hacerle eso , ademas el no sirve para estar con solo una chica y si fuese asi necesitaria una mas grande que yo no una niñita

-_Tu lo quieres_?-pregunto Lily

-Si…lo quiero muchisimo , pero prefiero que nos despeguemos ahora antes que me enamore y lo pierda y duela mas de lo que duele ahora me entienden?

-_Si_-dijo Lily

-No-dijo latiffah

-Como no-dijo Sydney , lily tambien la miraba pero la chica arabe siguio

-Si el te quiere y tu le quieres esta mas de la mitad de la tarea echa no veo porque eres tan burra de querer cambiar lo incambiable..allah tiene todo escrito pero siempre da dos opciones y tu estas tomando la equivocada , boone te quiere y tu a el y es mejor probar eso de enamorarse a no sentirlo nunca…y eso va para las dos

-_Yo no tengo nada que ver aqui _

-Tu no aceptas lo que sientes por Fred y esta otra acepta lo que siente por Boone pero no hace nada para retenerle…que les pasa por merlin…yo me retiro-latiffa salio por la puerta,Sydney y lily se quedaron viendo y se rieron

-A ti te gusta Fred Noot

-_No lo se , deberias darle una chance a Boone_

-no lo se-ambas chicas se rieron y abrazaron , latiffah bajo las escaleras y se encontro con Alex

-hola bonita

-habibe-latiffah abrazo a alex

-que pasa..te noto extraña

-nada hablaba con tu hermana y tu prima

-Que paso con ellas?

-Nos unas cabezotas…y tu que cuentas

-nada que antes de navidad haremos un partido amistoso con slytherin , esperaba poder contarle a Lily…hace mucho que no se sube a una escoba y esto sera un preentrenamiento para el jugo contra Puffy en enero

-Estaban en el cuarto de requerimiento…has visto a Arthur

-si estaba con lexi…porque

-Deberia ir a pegarle por idiota

-Ayuni estas bien

-No…arg necesito romper algo o hacer algo

-Podrias abrazarme fuerte…eso nos haria sentir mejor a ambos

-Asi y como porque ?

-Porque a mi me encanta que me abraces bonita-dijo alex abrazando a su novia ,le iba a plantar un beso cuando paso Severus Snapè

-no les parece que besarse a la mitad del pasillo es un poco inapropiado

-Pero abuelo..mirala como no besarla-dijo Alex en actitud de galan , Latiffah le tomo de la mano

-Disculpa abuelo

-No se preocupen..pero no se anden exhibiendo…un beso que me tengo que ir-Alex abrazo a su abuelo y la chica le dio 2 besos , Severus salio y detras de ellos venian Lily y Sydney

-vamos a tener un pastido amistoso ,Sly versus Gryff-dijo alex emocionado

-_Genial voy a poder competir contra ti hermaniito…vas a morder mi polvo_

-Olvidalo ,no porque volviste al cole te voy a dejar ganar Lil

-Sigues enojada-pregunto Syd

-no estoy enojada…solo no las entiendo

-Lo se prima…mira tengo demasiado en que pensar…ademas papa lo sabe ya todo

-Que…tio ron lo sabe

-Si…bueno…nos vemos…Alex deberiamos ir a entrenar…sino las serpientes nos haran tragar polvo

-Chao bonita-alex le dio un beso a latiffah-chao hermanita…-Alex se fue con sydney.-Oye que sabe tio ron

-nada Alex cosas de chicas ..o que de verdad quieres enterarte

-Preferiria que no , si me puedes evitar los detalles escabrosos por mi mejor primita…sabes hacia rato que no te veia sonreir como hoy

-Hoy me la he pasado bien

-Syd…

-Dime Alex

-Si necesitas lo que sea…cuenta conmigo ,para mi eres como una hermana

-Sabes lati tiene mucha suerte

-Si yo tambien lo creo

-Idiota

-Encanto malfoy linda


	55. MUÑECA DE TRAPO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA CABRA 

MUÑECA DE TRAPO

"Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar. Eres todo lo que mas quiero Pero te pierdo en mi silencios. Mis ojos son dos cruces negras Que no han hablado nunca claro. Mi corazón lleno de pena Y yo muñeca de trapo No tengo miedo al fuego eterno tampoco a sus cuentos amargos pero el silencio es algo frio y mis inviernos son muy largos. Y a tu regreso estaré lejos entre los versos de algún tango. Porque este corazón sincero juro ser muñeca de trapo." 

-Sydney…debemos hablar

-No hay nada de que hablar

-queria que me disculpases

-No puedo no de momento

-Pero Sydney

-No Arthur…entiendeme tu a mi…tu te metiste en mi vida no yo en la tuya , tu la cagaste no yo

-Lo se…por eso te estoy pidiendo disculpas , mira se que soy un idiota tal como me llamaste..tenias razon pero debes entenderme tu eres mi hermanita chica…pensar que un chico te iba a poner las manos encima

-Tu se las pones a Lexi y ves a mi abuelo amenazandote?

-Lo se…no debes decirmelo…es cierto que terminaste con el chico

-Y a ti que te importa

-Es cierto o no

-Si…aunque no podria terminar algo que en realidad no partio

-Porque no partio?

-Porque le dije que no y lo deje hasta ahi…el no hizo nada que yo no quisiese..solo encariñarse conmigo..eso no estaba dentro del trato

-Pero no entiendo…acaso tu no le

-Acaso piensas que me lio con alguien sin sentir nada?..asi crees que soy?

-no quise decir eso

-No te enteras de nada hermanito no se como lexi te aguanta

-Ven Syd…disculpa ,no fue mi intencion ofenderte

-Lo se Arthur…lo siento yo tambien no debi cachetearte ese dia

-Me dolio sabes ,pero no tanto como lo que me dijiste…

-Creo que me excedi

-Es que era lo que sentias…me duela o no reconocerlo sentias eso

-Bueno si un poco…

-Le querias?

-le quiero…pero es un imposible…vamos?

-Adonde?

-Entrenamiento no voy a permitir que Sly nos gane y ahora que Rickman esta de novio con Pansy anda inspirado…esta muy loco ese tio

-Pansy esta con Rickman?-pregunto Arthur sin poder creerselo el pensaba que el chico de pansy era boone…algo ahi no calzaba

-Si…llevan poco eso si ,pero si estan juntos , se ven bastante bien juntos-dijo sydney pensando en que ella y boone tambien se veian bien juntos

-Me vas a perdonar?

-Solo si tu me perdonas por tratarte tan mal

-Claro…Syd yo podria ayudarte en algo?-pregunto Arthur tratando de aliviar a su hermana

-No Arthur…esto debo solucionarlo sola-dijo Sydney-Ahora vamos a entrenar

Ambos hermanos partieron a entrenar ,ahi estaba lexi y alex esperando ,el entrenamiento fue normal sydney atajaba todo , De pronto Arthur vio a Boone sentado mirando el entrenamiento , Arthur bajo en su escoba

-Hola hermano

-Hola amigo..como estas

-Feliz , nos reconciliamos con syd

-Me alegro…muchisimo

-Boone que te pasa?

-nada porque

.Te veo decaido

-no solo cansado…preparate no porque seas mi mejor amigo te dejare ganar

-Morderas el polvo serpiente-dijo arthur mientras veia a Boone yendose y mirando como syd atajaba todo , mientras en la sala comun de Slytherin

-ya entonces Potter tu como seas atrapas la snitch…

-_Alex es mas dificil que los otros inutiles_

-Pero es tu mellizo,no se comunican ni nada

-_Pero no en un partido de Quidditch rickman_

-no se , nosotros tenemos que meter la mayor cantidad de goles posibles por si potter no alcanza a tomar la Snitch,los gryffindor estaran ocupados de hacer que alex no pierda la snitch que no se fijaran en los arcos

-Pero sydney es bastante buena-dijo tronwell

-Cierto , lo que nos da dificultad ,Asi que tendremos que tener a 2 cazadores sobre los arcos alternandolos…donde mierda esta boone

-Aqui rickman-dijo patrick entrando en la sla , lily lo miro y se le rompio el alma de ver a su amigo tan mal como su prima , fred miraba a lily y no entendia mucho nada , quizas su chica estaria mejor con un tipo como boone

-_Y que tal_-pregunto lily

-El partido mas dificil…Gryfindor no dejara que nada pase por esos aros-dijo Boone poniendo en metafora sus sentimientos por la guardiana de la chica ,cosa que solo Lily y latiffah captaron

-sres no porque sea un amistoso significa que permitire que no rindan al 110

-_Rickman la gente puede rendir solo el 100 no?-_pregunto Lily

-Es una forma de decir potter..ya alguien mas quiere proponer algo?-todo el equipo se miro-bueno entonces demos por concluida esta reunion…me retiro-Rickman dejo la sala comun y fue a los escritorios y vio a su chica ahi-Que haces bonita

-Estudio…tengo examen y no puedo atrasarme

-Ni para que conversemos

-Steffan tengo pensado dedicarte todo el fin de semana ,pero para eso debo hacer mis tareas ahora.

-Dame un besito y te dejo tranquila

-No me dejes tranquila…estudia conmigo y te doi un beso-dijo pansy sin dejar de escribir en su pergaminmo ,sonriendo mientras rickman la veia como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y luego pensando

-mmmm pero todo el fin de semana seras mia?-pregunto Rickma

-Obvio-dijo pansy mirando a su novio y dandole una sonrisa espernado que asi cerraria el trato , lily a lo lejos los miro y les tiro una foto , pansy sabia pero rickman no entendio el sonido

-Pero no haras nada mas que estar conmigo?

-Que si-Pansy le dio un suave besos en los labios a su chico y luego siguio escribiendo-Asi que vente a estudiar conmigo…tu eres mayor y debes haber pasado esta materia…anda si?- ,rickman fue a buscar sus cosas y se instalo a estudiar con la chica , Fred miraba a lily como ella tomaba una foto de los chicos estudiando ,se acerco a la niñ.a y le pregunto en el oido

-Que haces?

-_Fred_-dijo Lily dandose vuelta y quedando a un palmo del chico

-Que haces

-_nada ayudo a tu hermana con un proyecto de navidad…para tu sabes_-dijo la niña en un susurro

-me conto que uds fueron a londres muggle

-_Si…fuimos de compras y pasamos a mi casa._

-Esta camara es magica?-pregunto Fred curioso de la camara que llevaba la chica

-_No , es muggle ,es mi de papi…el esta estudiando fotogrfia_-dijo lily y latiffah se acerco

-Fred nos tomarias una foto a Lil y a mi-pregunto la musulmana con un plan en mente pansy miro a la chica y decidio no intervenir ,quizas y a su hermano tambien se le hacia

-claro como uso esta cosa?-pregunto el chico y lily se le acerco

-Simple pontela –Lily le paso la camara y se la puso-y apretas el botoncito ,va a sonar 9 veces no la bajes hasta que suene las 9 ok?

-Ok.-dijo el chico mientras ambas niñas se ponian juntas-mirenme-lily miro a fred y sonrio ,latiffah observaba el lenguaje corporal de ambos y luego dijo

-Sabes mejor te la tomo a ti con lily…ella no tiene fotos con amigos de aqui…ponte en mi lugar-Fred se puso al lado de Lily-pasa tu brazo por el hombro de ella-Lily se sonrojo y latiffa tiro las fotos , lily le quito la camara roja al igual que fred , latiffah sonrio solamente.Lily casi en un susurro le dijo

-Eres una idiota te enteras

-Lo se…lily deberias regalarle esa foto a Fred…total tio harry puede hacer una copia

-A mi me gustaria-dijo Fred luego abrio los ojos ,no penso que de sus labios escaparia su deseo

-Entonces le pido a mi papi que te haga una copia-dijo Lily sonriendole , luego miro con furia latiffah mientras la chica salia muy complacida consigomisma a los patio.

Mientras los dias pasaban y el partido se acercaba , latiffah trabajaba en acercamientos entre Lily y Fred con ayuda de Pansy , esta a su vez calmaba su nervioso novio ya que su padre habia prometido aparecer mas aun despues que su hija le mencionase que el equipo de su novio jugaria

-No debiste decirle pansy

-porque no…steffan mi papa no es un loco que te vaya a matar ni mucho menos

-Quieres apostar?

-no te preocupes yo se como tenerlo a rayas…ademas que mi gusto en parejas debe ser superior al de el…digo se caso con mi madre

-Espero que tengas razon…oye y Fred

-Que pasa con el

-Como le ha ido con Potter

-no lo se…el no me habla del tema , supongo que no ha pasado nada ya que de ser asi ya sabriamos creo yo

-Sabes , creo que ambos se porian complementar bien…conosco bastante a la peke…necesita alguien mas calmado

-Espero que tengas razon-dijo la chica-Rickman dejo a su novia en el salon , snape se le acerco

-Como estamos para mañana

-sin contratiempos Sr, con potter de vuelta no tendriamos porque perder…Sr?

-Si

-Su hija no es Gryffindor?

-Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Pense que prefiriria…

-No porque Alexia vaya en gryffindor no voy a desear ver la copa en mi casa…aunque este sea un amistoso…es bueno demostrarle a los leones que la astucia es mejor a la valentia-Rickman se le quedo viendo y snape levanto una ceja-Ud que hacia con la Srta Nott

-La traia a clases…no le vaya a pasar algo , fijese que los chicos parecen depredadores en estas epocas y ella siendo tan linda..digame profe si no parece un angelito

-Sabe que Sr Rickman a veces no entiendo como no quedo en Gryfindor

-Porque no soy un descerebrado valiente ,sino un descerebrado ambisioso-dijo rickman y se retiro sin entender la pregunta del profesor este solo meneo la cabezza y empezo su clase.Boone estaba sentado con Pansy y esta le miro

-Sigues triste

-Si

-No se han Arreglado?

-No quiere verme

-Mañana tendran partido

-Lo se…quizas despues del partido

-no pierdas las esperanzas Boone ,no eres un sly por nada…usa el cerebro no el corazon

-Puede ser-las clases pasaron tranquilas.Mientras en la casa de los Potter-malfoy harry miraba a Draco como un cachorro

-Vamos

-No harry…reposo absoluto

-Pero nunca me he perdido un juego de los chicos

-Ellos entenderan

-malo…mira y si encantamos una silla..encantemos este sofa…dale

-Lo voy a pensar-dijo draco besando a Harry suavemente en los labios-sabes eres lo mas maravilloso que me paso en la vida?

-Y los niños

-No estarian aqui si no fuese por ti…por eso eres lo mas maravilloso , porque me has dado lo mas lindo que tengo aparte de ti…sabes cuando nos sepàramos pense que moria , y cuando llego andres diciendome que estabas en el hospital y el llegaba a avisarme pense que le mataba y cuando te vi panzon , me hizo muy feliz , ver esa vida dentro tuyo…te ame mas de lo que pense que podria por eso cuando me entere de lo de evan casi le mate ,si lily no hubiese echo el hecizo primero no se que hubiese pasado , probablemente lo hubiese matado.

-Eso es pasado mi dragon…ahora hay que preocuparse de este cachorrito…quiero ponerle Daniel de Segundo nombre

-me gusta…bonito nombre…asi que sera draco daniel…mi vida…iremos mañana al juego pero hablare con sev para que te acomode una cama…

-Pero amor

-Es eso o no habra juego

-Tu ganas-Harry beso a su esposo con ternura…como amaba tenerle de vuelta.

Al dia siguiente Hogwarts se llenaba con lo que seria segun los comentarios la exhibicion del año ,porquie entre los potter ,la niña weasley y ambos equipos mas que un partido era un espectaculo digno de verse.

Entraron ambos equipos con los vitores correspondientes ,pansy estaba nerviosa con su hermano fred mientras harry ajustaba sus camaras fotograficas acostado entre ron ,mione ,ginny ,las niñas ,draco sev y narcissa

-Harry vas a tomar foto de los chicos

-Si y muchas de lexi tambien Narcissa-dijo harry divertido

-Amor cuanto te queda-pregunto Ginny preocupada

-Dos meses un poco mas…pero quiero que salga ya…este salio peor que lily-Lily miraba a alex como analizandolo , alex hacia eso con la cancha y el juego partio , rickman no daba indicaciones ,confiaba en los instintos de sus chicos mientras el chico de gryffindor gritaba a todos que hacer ,como habia previsto rickman Gryffindor estaba pensando en cuidar a alex y no en hacer goles , Bonne iba volndo cerca de Sydney y esta le ignoraba.

-Gacela?

-Dime amor-pregunto Hermione

-que opinas de Boone

-En que sentido

-Para novio de syd

-De que demonio hablas-dijo herm ione mirando a ron , Sydney se movia como desenfrenada , arthur veia como la chica iba feroz defendiendo los arcos , todo iba bien hasta que..

-BOONE CUIDADO-dijo sydney mirando al Sly en su escoba

-Syd, Mierda ted-grito boone al ver el golpe de la bludger yendo directamente hacia , el, tomo el bate y desvio el golpe que iba directamente a la escoba de syd ,esta habia quedado paralizada al ver la budgler yendo donde su amor

-SYD CORRETE

-QUE-la bola impacto hacia la escoba y el brazo de la chica que empezo a caer estrepitosamente ,Arthur capto la accion de su hermana cayendo y no vio como boone corria con la escoba bajando a la misma velocidad que su hermana y que con la varita conjuraba un colchon ,cuando ambos iban a tocar el suelo boone se tiro de su escoba a la de Sydney abrazandola y botandola de esta con el ,la apreto fuerte contra el y procuro que el recibiese el golpe y ella estuviese protegida ,el partido paro , los chicos cayeron y el plan de boone resulto y amortiguo la caida de la chica pero no la de el ,al caer la chica le rompio el brazo como en 3 partes differentes y disloco la clavicula, Arthur y lexi al igual que alex y lily comenzaron a decender rickman paro el partido y empezo a putear a mahon.

-mahon que demonios

-Queria derribar a alex

-Eres un idiota-dijo Rickman sacando al Sly que habia en el-reza para que ni a Boone ni a Weasley les pase algo

-pero Rickman

-Dile a madam que traiga unas camillas ahora-rugio el capitan de Sly mientras el de Gryffindor bajaba

-Patrick…oh merlin estas…-dijo Sydney incorporandose y mirando a su chico preocupada

-Estoy bien preciosa-boone acaricio el rostro de syd mientras las lagrimas se peleaban por salir de este

-Eres un idiota como hiciste eso-dijo la chica mirandolo fijamente

-Y dejar que te pasase algo amor…olvidalo me mato antes…estas bien?-boone se acomodo el brazo y comenzo a revisar a la chica mientras ella lloraba-no llores bonita , no quiero verte llorar si yo estoy bien mirame

-pero bien que podrias-sydney no fue capaz de erminar la frase ,la idea de ver a boone muriendo por salvarla a ella era demasiado fuerte-nunca mas hagas algo asi

-Syd y te voy a proteger de lo que sea-Por un minuto nada pasaba ,eran ellos dos solos ,la chica mirando con ternura al chico que la revisaba y secaba sus lagrimas , este la miro y beso a la chica ,Syd se abrazo como pudo a ese chico que la besaba de manera tierna sin importarle nada y ahi Arthur entendio todo…era su mejor amigo el chico a quien su hermana queria y que queria devuelta a su hermana.

-Arthur no-dijo Lexi mirando a su novio que estaba rojo

-Me pueden explicar que mierda es esto-dijo Arthur mirando la escena ,Lily se sintio contenta por su prima y amigo y Alex no entendia nada ,rickmaan veia a boone y buscaba como ayudarle ,los Weasley estaban bajando al campo y el partido habia parado definitivamente , Sydney miraba a su hermano ,en un minuto paso a ser muy pequeñita , Arthurt miraba a su hermana y a su amigo sin dar credito

-Arthur yo quiero a Sydney-dijo boone tratando de pararse

-Boone tu eras…-decia Arthur turbado

-La quiero Arthur y no quiero perder tu amistad…yo se que mi historial no es el mejor pero es que no estaba ella…tienes que entenderme

-Boone no puede…

-La quiero y si tengo que venderme al diablo lo hago si es por estar con ella..yo no la voy a hacer sufrir y la voy a cuidar como tu esperas que la cuiden…solo dame la chance

-Me estas pidiendo permiso?-pregunto Arthur

-Si…ella no me va a aceptar si no es con tu bendicion…si es que me acepta

-Boone-dijo Sydney mirando la chico ,este se dio vuelta

-Solo dame una chance Syd….dejame demostrarte lo que te quiero

-Tonto-sydney lo abrazo fuerte-ya lo hiciste no culquiera arriesga su vida asi-Sydney miro a Arthur-hermano?


	56. HIGH

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA CABRA 

HIGH

"And at The end of the day Well remember the days We were close to the edge And well wonder how we made it through And at The end of the day Well remember the way We stayed so close to till the end Well remember it was me and you cause we are gonna be forever you and me Youll always keep me flying high in the sky of love" 

-Hijita-dijo hermione llegando donde su hija y agachandose-mi niña

-mami estoy bien-dijo sydney tratando de abrazar a su madre

-Claro que lo estas...boone porque demonios hiciste eso podrias haberte matado-hermione beso la cara del chico y luego lo miro ceñuda-aunque quieras a mi hija no significa que debas hacer algo asi..me entendiste?

-Si Hermione-dijo el chico madam llego al campo con dos camillas y ron tomo a su niña y la puso en una mientras Draco levitaba a boone en otra ,harry era retenido por Severus mientras Arthur era escoltado por su novia , Rickman retaba a su golpeador

-Eres un idiota…pero ten claro que quedas suspendido-dijo rickman luego se dirigio donde patrick y le dijo-Boone como estas..como te sientes?

-Bien Rickman…un poco apaleado pero nada que madam o hermione no arreglen-rickman suspiro aliviado y luego dijo

-Asi que Weasley…bien guardadito-no alcanzo a decir nada al ver que Lily le daba un tatequieto (n/a:golpe en la nuca) y le decia

_-Eres un bestia rickman no entiendo como pansy te tolera_

-Porque mi princesa es una santita-dijo rickman,mientras Lily se iba con boone a la enfermeria ,Arthur no podia entrar a ese lugar y ver a su hermanita hablando de amor con su mejor amigo ,el chico estaba destrozado ,su hermana casi moria llevandose a su mejor amigo y que este le habia salvado solo porque la queria...su amigo ,el chico que cambiaba de novia como de pantalones ,que ya en 4to año no era virgen , y su hermanita...a no ese malnacido no podia con su hermanita ,arthur pensaba en como matar a su amigo cuando la mano de su novia en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamiento

-En que piensas amor?-pregunto lexi sentandose al lado de su novio

-En que apenas salga este idiota de la enfermeria lo mato-dijo arthur haciendo sonar sus nudillos

-Arthur…

-Tu sabias?-pregunto el chico hecho una furia a su novia

-No a ciencia cierta...cuando me pediste que averiguara que pasaba con boone logre intuir que syd era la chica de la que boone se habia enamorado

-el sabia cuales eran mis reservas...esto fue traicion

-no lo veas asi arthur-dijo lexi tratando de hacer entrar en razon a su novio

-Como quieres que lo vea

-Como que tu hermanita esta viviendo su primer amor...que ella kiere a boone y el a ella

-ese maldito degenerado

-Arthur el es tu mejor amigo

-No lo es...no si se mete con sydney

-Estas siendo un real cretino te enteras-dijo lexi enojada , arthur sabia que no era buen presagio ver a su chica enojada y dijo

-Pero lexi ese idiota

-Ese idiota salvo la vida de tu hermana , arriesgo su vida para que a ella no le pasase nada..si eso no es amor dime que lo es

-El la va a pervertir

-que no...acaso no confias en tu hermana...si algo de juicio tiene

-Pues no no confio en ella te enteras y ahora mismo le dire a a papa...veamos como le sienta

-Me sienta fantastico hijo-dijo ron acercandose a su hijo-sabes...deberiamos conversar..lexi?

-Claro ron-dijo lexi mientras el padre se llevaba a su hijo lejos de ahi , al llegar al jardin se sentaron

-Papa...Sydney

-Estaba saliendo con boone...lo se ,bueno despues del despliegue de hoy era algo un poco obvio no campeon?-dijo ron compresivo

-Si pero el..

-El la kiere-dijo ron

-Papa tu no le conoces...ese cambia de chica como cambia de calzado...el ya no es..bueno tu sabes-dijo arthur poniendose del color de su pelo ron solo sonrio

-Sabes que iban para los 4 meses con tu hermana..ella lo corto por ti ,el incluso trato de convenserla , delante mio para que volvieran pero ella no kiso...por ti por el disgusto que te causaria, quizas el despliegue de hoy tuvo dos motivos

-Cuales-pregunto Arthur confundido...tan parecido a su padre para algunas cosas

-Salvar a tu hermana fue sin duda el principal...mas alla lo mucho que la kiera , es tu hermana y bueno la poblacion masculina hetero de hogwarts lloraria a tu hermana-arthur sonrio sabiendo lo cierto del comentario-y el otro creo que fue para probarte lo mucho que la quiere...para boone eres importante pero estaba dispuesto a dejar su amistd contigo con tal de estar con syd...eso no deja de ser importante no?

-Eso demuestra lo poco

-No arthur-dijo ron cortando a su hijo-para ti es facil decirlo pero ponte en esta situacion si severus te prohibiese acercarte a lexi y ella para no decepcionarle te cortase…que harias?

-Trataria de demostrarle a mi abuelo mi valia-dijo arthur decidido

-Entonces...

-Entonces tienes razon , pero es que el es mi mejor amigo

-Sabes con harry y ginny tuve el mismo dilema pero era agradable porque sabia que el la cuidaria como debia, mientras separara el echo que es mi mejor amigo y mi hermana...sabes deberias ir a ver a tu hermana no ha parado de preguntar por ti

-Gracias papa-dijo arthur abrazando a su padre y este le respondio

-De nada hijito-ron beso a su hijo en la nuca-ahora a la enfermeria-ambos hombres partieron caminando hacia la enfermeria al llegar fueron recibidos por madam

-Supongo que no pensaran que les dejare entrar-dijo la medimaga pero al ver los pucheros de weasley sr y weasley jr meneo la cabeza y dijo-entren pero sin ruido-arthur se acerco a su hermana que dormia mientras ron iba con boone , arthur acaricio la cabeza de su hermana y ella abrio los ojos

-Arthur?

-Sh no te agites...como te sientes

-Bien...y patrick el esta…

-Se va a poner muy bien ,ya veras-dijo arthur acariciando la cabecita de su hermana

-Tu estas muy enojado con el , porque yo lo busque no el a mi y…-dijo la chica agitandose

-calmate ok...yo kiero que tu seas feliz y si mi amigo es kien te hara feliz...como podria oponerme a algo asi...o sea nunca pense que serias novia de mi mejor amigo pero

-Nosotros no estamos de novio-dijo Sydney poniendose roja cuando escucho a su hermano

-Porque tu no quisiste preciosa yo te lo propuse y no kisiste-dijo boone sentandose , ron le iba a retener-me rompiste el corazon muñeca

-Boone estate quieto..asi no te recuperaras-dijo ron forcejeando con el chico

-Pero ron-dijo el chico trastando de sentarse

-Mira has visto a Arthur enojado...kizas a Syd..cierto-el chico asintio-bueno ellos son cachorrros al lado de Mione y si sabe que te permiti moverte te quedas sin suegro ni profe de DCAO..asi que por favor quedate quieto

-Bueno si lo pones de esa manera-dijo Boone luego miro a la chica de la cama del lado-Linda como te sientes?

-Bien...eres buen colchon sabes?-dijo la chica contenta

-Gracias...ahora hablemos de lo que me interesa...arthur quiero ser novio de sydney y ella no lo permitira al menos que tengamos tu bendicion-arthur miro a a su amigo por primera vez y se veia destrosado un brazo roto ,clavicula igual moretones por todos lado-para mi tambien es importante

-Hermano te ves…-dijo arthur

-Recien lo notas?-dijo boone divertido de lo despistado que podia ser arthur

-Si disculpa estaba…

-Si se amenazando con matarme ,ver como me desperasarias etc etc-arthur lo miro avergonzado-no es que lo hayas echo piola pero era como lo que esperaba que hicieses ,pero mira...yo quiero a tu hermana

-Si lo se...por mi hagan lo que kieran mientras no me hagan participe.

-O sea estas ok con que tu hermana sea mi novia

-O sea no podria conseguirse mejor persona que tu-dijo arthur acercandose a su amigo-disculpame si fui un idiota

-Olvidalo cuñadito...ahora syd...me podrias responder

-Patrick demonios esta mi papa y mi hermano-boone lanzo un suspiro-ya si...pero tu manten controlada a esas vivoras que no kiero que me odien mas de lo que me odian ya

-Ok...sabes jugaste muy bien hoy

-Gracias...tu tambien-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras afuera lily estaba en su sala comun con el resto del equipo de quiditch aparte de sus padre harry yacia acostado en el sillon de la sala comun ,kien viese la imagen no lo creeria harry potter en la sala comun de Slytherin ,el ekipo de gryffindor y sly esperaban en la enfermeria pero habian sido desalojado , alex y su hermana partieron a la sala comun de sly ,alex tenia su cabeza en el regazo de latifah , lily miraba a su hermano y luego a su ekipo , hasta qe rickman entro

-Ambos estan fuera de peligro ,pero boone quizas no podra jugar el resto de la temporada...sydney se recuperara mas rapido pasaran la noche en la enfermeria ambos-rickman fue directamente donde pansy que estaba con su hermano

-_Hey rickman y entonces que haremos..con boone fuera y con Tronwell fuera pq ese idiota no juega mas supongo_

-Supones bien...supongo que necesitare dos golpeadores , podemos usar a las reservas , boone kizas pueda volver pronto y entre los reservas hare prueba para un titular...les parece?-pregunto boone teniendo ahora a todo el ekipo reunido ,harry miraba todo asombrado -entonces mañana a los reservas se les hara la prueba

-Porque no llamado abierto-dijo Stuart un chico de 5to

-Simple pq los reserva ya tienen entrenamiento , si fuese un llamado a principio de año podriamos tomar gente de afuera pero no a mitad de año el proximo año puedes tratar..ahora... me voy con mi chica a no ser que quieran conversar como sacarle la cabeza a tronwell

-_Donde esta el idiota ese_-pregunto lily enojada porque sabia que la bludger iba dirigida a su hermano

-Lily-dijo harry desde el sillon

_-Disculpa papi_-dijo la chica

-Peke espero no verte haciendo justicia por tus manos no podemos perder ademas buscadora

-_Pero_

-Yo lo eche del ekipo ya...mas que suficiente creo yo

-Hasle caso a tu capitan princesa-dijo harry lily miro el suelo y dijo furiosa

-_Rickman es mi prima y uno de mis mejores amigos los que estan en enfermeria_

-Que parte de lo se no entiendes...pero lo siento no puedes tomar revancha...ya he sancionado al jugador ok?

_-ok pero_

-Nada de peros potter si haces justicia por tus manos aunque me eche a todo slytherin encima te saco del equipo

-I_diota_-dijo lily y harry miro al capitan y dijo

-Rickman?

-Si Sr Potter-dijo alan pensando que el padre de su jugadora se iba a oponer a lo dicho por el

-Es potter-malfoy-dijo harry desde su asiento divertido de ver como a su hija la diciplinaban lily suspiro y se acerco a su padre

-_Si papi pero es que para hacer mas corto el asunto me dicen potter nada mas a veces...como te sientes_?

-Bien creo que no he estdo aki nunca no en la sala comun al menos

-Sr potter cuanto le queda?-pregunto Rickman

-Dos meses hoy cumpli los 7 meses-dijo harry tomando su barriga estaba en eso cuando por la puerta aparecieron draco ,severus y ali que se fue coriendo donde su hermana

-Lil-dijo la niña

-_Ven mi amor_-dijo lily abrazando a su hermana que empezaba a sollozar-_que pasa?_

-Nada..me dio susto que pudieses caer como sydney-dijo la niña mas pekeña ,la mayoria de los sly se quedaron asombrados de la ternura de lily con su hermanitas

-_Nunca me va a pasar nada sabes porque yo tengo los reflejos de papi y de papito...igual que alex_…_no tienes nada de que asustarte_

-Si pero alex es hombre

-_Y eso que tiene que ver mi niña_?-pregunto lily ya sentando a su hermana en su regazo ,mientras la casa sly entera la veia , nunca la habian visto tierna con nadie aparte de alex

-que alex es hombre como papi y papito y si tu no estas yo me quedaria solita

-_No mi amor_-djo lily abrazandola-_nunca estaras sola porque apesar que papi ,papito y alex son chicos te kieren mucho...como yo_

-Pero no es lo mismo-dijo la chica

-_Lo se...pero yo no me voy a caer y mira ves al chico que esta con pansy_?

-Si-dijo la chica

-_Bueno el es el capitan del ekipo y echo al chico que pego con la bludger asi no heria a nadie mas...estas mas tranquila_?-pregunto lily y ali asintio y se abrazo a su hermana mayor-_ahora anda donde alex que va a pensar que no lo kieres_-ali se tiro a los brazos de su hermano mientras Severus y draco miraban todo

-Sr rickman-dijo severus acercandose al chico

-Digame profesor Snape

-que decidio con el equipo-pregunto el director

-Tronwell queda fuera .mientras boone no juegue usaremos a los 2 reservas y uno pasara a ser titular cuando boone regrese…y amenace a potter de no buscar justicia por sus manos

-Me parece...ahora debo felicitarle por como paro el partido y ayudo , realmente hace un buen papel como capitan del equipo

-Gracias profesor-dijo rickman orgulloso de un cumplido de snape,ya que estos eran bastantes escasos , luego el director miro a harry

-Potter...creo que es hora que regreses a tu hogar no quiero que termines dando aluz en la sala comun de mi alma mater

-Relajate snape y ayudame a pararme-dijo el hombre embarazado cuando draco se acerco

-Olvidalo-dijo draco-tu no puedes caminar en que idioma te lo debo decir...ahora nos vamos a casa...niños-lily ,alex y ali se acercaron-me llevo a papi a casa los vengo a ver en la semana ok?-los niños asintieron ,draco beso a sus hijos-nos vemos amores...lily miro a harry y le dijo

-_Papi apenas…_

-Si lily apenas empiece el trabajo de parto te vamos a avisar…tranquila

-Papi…estas bien-pregunto alex preocupado

-Alex mientras tu papi decida no moverse ni el ni draco correran peligro…ya me retiro…Rickman-dijo draco

-Digame profesor malfoy

-Eres un excelente capitan…buen juego el de hoy…uds tambien volaron muy bien-dijo draco frente a sus dos hijos ,estos se abrazaron a su padre

-Papito te extrañamos-dijo alex

-Lo se yo igual mis niños pero debo cuidar a papi

_-te amo papito_-dijo lily abrazando a draco-_cuidense mucho_

-Tu tambien-dijo draco ,a lo lejos fred miraba todo ,veia como su chica se volvia una niña en los brazos de sus padres, luego recordo lo que le haBia dicho rickman antes del partido

----------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------

-Te vas a tener que apurar fred

-Porque stefan? de que mierda hablas?-dijo fred mirando a lily

-Que acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta como miras a Potter...se te cae la baba

-Eso diras de ti cuando ves a mi hermana-contesto el chico de manera mordaz

-Tambien pero eso no es el pto...el punto es que debe sorprenderla..con potter el romanticismo va de la mano con el factor sorpresa…si le das flores las va a encontrar bonitas pero si la sorprendes va a tener mejor efecto

-entonces segun tu que la cayo con un beso?-pregunto fred de manera ironica

-Mira no estaria nada mal...parece que no eres tan tontito como pensaba ,bueno cuñadito tengo un partido que ganar...hasme caso

-Capullo

-Si pero igual me kieres-stefan le mando un beso desde el aire y fred le levanto el dedo del medio

-------------------------FIN FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

Fred seguia sin despegar la vista de lily cuando vio a draco levitar a harry y se fueron via chimenea al hogar.Mientras en la sala comun de Sly , rickman se acerco a su amiga

-Wow no sabia que los hombres se emabarazacen

-_Si lo hacen rickman…papi tambien fue el portador mio y de alex…papito ha sido portador solo de Ali_

-y que va a ser-pregunto fred acercandose

-Niño-dijo Alex , este miro a latiffah y dijo-Preciosa voy a mi sala comun que tengo muchos deberes y mi abuelo es casi tan tirano como papito a la hora de dar tareas

-Ok habibe-dijo latiffah miro de reojo a lily lily le miro y dijo que-Habibe sabes te acompaño que ay algunas cosas de pociones que no entiendo , me esperas que hablo con pansy unaa cosita?

-Claro dijo Alex acercandose a fred y a lily mientras latiffah iba donde Pansy

-Llevate a rickman a tu pieza ayuni-dijo latiffah bajito pansy la miro extrañana y practicamente grito

-Que- latiffah la miro y susurro

-Deja sola a lily y a fred…somos casi los unicos que quedamos aqui

-Oh-dijo pansy y fue donde rickman-vamos a mi pieza?

-Que-dijo rickman atragantandose

-Que vayamos a mi pieza Stefan...vamos-dijo la chica tironenandolo de manera discreta

-pero..que pasa?-pregunto el chico sin poder creerla

-Te lo cuento en mi pieza vamos-dijo la chica llevandose a su novio ,de a poco la sala se fue vaciando y latiffah le hizo una ceña a alex mientras lily le explicaba a fred cmo funcionaban las camaras muggles y las digitales ,sin darse cuenta ambos chicos se quedaron solos , fred tenia su croquera fuera y dibujaba a lily con la camara esta le miro y dijo

-_Dame una sonrisa arrolladora Fred-_fred levanto la vista y sonrio y lily lo encontro guapisimo

-Te parecio arrolladora esa?-dijo el chico un poco mas trankilo

-_Estuvo bien_-dijo la chica bajando la camara y mirando a fred-_que haces_?

-Dibujo

-_Pregunta idiota…sabes Pansy me dijo algo extraño el otro dia_

-Que te dijo la cotilla de mi hermana-dijo Fred sin dejar de mirar el croquis (si miraba aa la chica se iba a poner rojo)

-_Que tu no le muestras tu croquera a nadie y yo la he visto muchas veces , cuando se lo dije no lo podia creer_-a fred se le cayo la croquera y lily se le quedo viendo-_pasa algo?_

-Que te dijo ella sobre eso-pregunto fred mirando a la chica que ahora estaba en sentada en la mesa frente a el a muy corta distancia

-_Que me odiaba por eso...otro motivo para enfurecer a un_-no alcanzo a decir nada porque Fred le habia estampado un beso...lily no supo que hacer y fred se separo gentilmente mirando a la niña de sus sueños a los ojos...

--------------------MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA--------------------and bloody proud of it 


	57. ALWAYS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Esta historia explora mas la vida de Draco con harry y los otros personajes, ahora la vida de ellos es diferente y mas que nada la vida de quienes les rodea. El sistema de capitulos es el mismo...canciones que me gustan y espero que les agrade la continuacion de la historia...es mas chitosa pero pasaran cosas.Y ojalas la lean.Los dialogos de Lily son en cursiva asi se distinguen de los de Alex , los pensamiento son en negrita y las carta en negrita-cursiva...i think .Sera que nadie lee esto?..filo no importa me lo debo sacar del sistema SPACEEBA POR LOS REVIEWS Y LEER ESTO..sobretodo a mi gigi o Gi y a la kalhie...las kero. Para quienes leen esto (si es que alguien lo hace aparte de la gi y la kalhie y la mil) ,se acabo la melcocha...ahora despues de tanta felicidad se viene la parte fea...no digan que no lo adverti.Se viene Si , infidelidades ,etc etc. kisses ...fic dedicado a mi GI , mi pansy v2.0...te kero peke GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA CABRA 

ALWAYS

"Melting the ice for me Jump into the ocean Hold back the tide I see Your love in motion When its cold outside Am I here in vain? Hold on to the night There will be no shame Always I wanna be with you And make believe with you And live in harmony harmony oh love" 

Lily no supo que hacer y fred se separo gentilmente mirando a la niña de sus sueños a los ojos...gris peleando contra café, fred vio como Lily posaba sus dedos sobre sus labios mientras el sentia los propios humedos lily no hablaba

-Lil...lily..lilian?-la chica seguia estatica respirando bastante fuerte, fred comenzo a asustarse ,acaricio la mejilla y la chica se puso roja, cerro los ojos y se mordio el labio ,fred encendio todas sus alarmas ,la chica no le correspondia-mierda disculpa lily no supe lo que..

-_Haslo_ _denuevo_-dijo la chica ahi fred no entendio

-Que?..pero-no alcanzo a decir ada porque ahora la chica aprovecho sus reflejos de buscadora tomo de la nuca a Fred y deposito un beso sobre la boca de este , el no entendia que habia pasado pero para Lily ver caer a boone asi le removio algo dentro ,si ella hubiese caido y no se hubiese salvado ,nunca hubiese besado al chico que le gustaba y ella no iba a permitir que eso pasase...ver a su prima cayendo le sirvio de algo sin duda,la niña movio sus labios un poco sobre la boca de fred e incluso mordio suavemente el labio inferior del chico como habia visto a su papi hacerlo muchs veces.fred abrio los ojos con el movimiento de la chica y esta sonrio y se separo ,luego miro a fred y dijo

_-queria saber que se sentia_-acto seguido se paro y se fue a su pieza dejando al Slytherin msa confundido ,latiffah llego al rato y vio a fred con cara soñadora ,le hablo un poco pero el chico estaba en lilylandia asi que la chica fue a su pieza ahi vio a lily con su ipod a todo cancho escuchando un tema tecno casi bailando arriba de la cama

-Lily?-la chica no respondia solo cantaba

-_always i want to be with you-_ latiffah con su varita en mano y apuntando a su prima dijo

-Inmovilus-y lily quedo parada y latiffah sonrio esta le miro y dijo-que paso?

-_nada porque tendria que pasar algo..ahora sacame el puto hechizo_

-Finite incantatem-lily bajo y se saco el reproductor miro a latiffah y esta le dijo-estabas muy contenta...que paso?

-_Nada cotilla..que tendria que haber pasado ah?_

-Sabes primita tienes una bellisima sonrisa de bobalicona en la cara

-_Hey me ofendes..que alah me permita bailar sobre tu tumba cobra_

-Ya si bueno...sabes a quien le vi esa sonrisa tambien

-_a quien, a mi hermano? pq fiijate que no nos parecemos mucho_

-idiota a fred...algo que me kieras contar?

-_No...porque?_

-lily ya desembucha-dijo latiffah dandose vuelta para buscar su pijama

-_Me beso ,lo bese-latiffah se dio vuelta abrio los ojos como plato y luego lily agrego-necesitaba saber que se sentia_

-Ah bueno o sea fines de investigacion?...allah niña

-_No el me beso primero pero fue como que me lanzaran un petrificus...aunque uno bueno asi que cuando me despabile a causa de las disculpas de fred_

-Disculpas?...porque te pidio...

-_Debio pensar que me ofendia o algo asi..pero bueno no alcanzo a disculparse_

-porque tu lo besaste

-_Algo asi_

-Y?

-_Y que?_

-Besa bien?

-Como demonios voy a saber eso latiffah no es que me vaya besando a cuanto chico se me pasa por delante por mas educativo que sea el motivo

-Cierto pero igual no se...

-_Supongo que estuvo bien..o sea se sintio bien_

-Ok y que haras ahora?

-_no lo se_

-Como no lo sabes el chico que te gusta te beso y no sabes que vas a hacer...lo besaste de vuelta debe contar eso para algo no?

-_Bueno si ,el me gusta sin duda pero.._

-Pero?

-_No quiero herirlo…me gusta mucho pero no se si yo le gusto a el_

-O sea Frederick Nott esta enamorado de ti desde que te vio por primera vez

-_Pero_

-Lily el tipo babea cuando apareces…no te mandaba los dibujos mas bellos cuando estabas viviendo con tio harrry..entonces que mas necesitas la invitacion por escrito?

-_idiota..no vayas a decir nada_

-Ok…asi que te dieron tu primer beso

-_Si…Me veo diferente?_

-Nop-dijo la chica musulmana-solo que te ves como embobada con una sonrisa de lado a lado

-_Merlin debo parecer puffie-_dijo la chica preparandose para una larga noche.

Mientras en la enfermeria Hermione llegaba y reviso la oja medica de su hija , luego miro a ron

-Amor?

-Dime Gacela?-respondio el profesor de DCAO

-Sydney y Patrick

-Estan de novios amor

-Ya y tu estas ok con eso?

-Si bastante o sea tenia mis dudas cuando recien lo supe pero el la quiere sinceramenrte sin duda y ella a el

-Estas conciente que tu hija estade novia con un Slyterin

-No me lo recuerdes gacela por favor…esto es culpa de harry sabes?

-Pôrque dices eso ron?-pregiunto hermione divertida con su marido mientras revisaba la hoja medica de boone

-Si el no se hubiese enredado con el huron ginny no se hubiese enamorado de zabinni y no hubiesen tenido hijos en sly ni yo sobrinos en sly…latiffah es la primera weasley en Slytherin en años

-Tambien es la primera musulmaana..miento ginny es la primera musulmana

-Ves las serpientes nos rompen el ekilibrio ,si tuve una sobrina sly y cuñados slys puedo tolerar un yerno sly

-Ese es mi rojito bello…sabes me trae tantos recuerdos este lugar-dijo hermione

-A mi igual…esta todo igual pero a la vez tan distinto

-Sabes voy a ver a harry..me acompañas?

-Claro…amor se van apoder ir de alta?

-mañana Syd estara fuera y boone tambien pero debera no jugar por un mes-madam entro y saludo

-Doctora

-hermione para ud madam…gracias por cuidar a mi niñita

-Nada que agradecer..tu sabes que para mi ellos son como mi familai ,los vi crecer a uds y nacer a ellos

-Si madam…voy a visitar a harry ahora

-Ok

-Supongo que cuento con ud para el parto?

-Si claro-dijo madam ,hermione beso la mejilla de su mentora como despedida al igual que ron y fueron a la oficina de Severus ,al llegar vieron a su hijo con severus en el laboratorio y a lexi examinando muestras

-Arthur avisale a mi viejo que la pocion reacciona bien-dijo lexi sabiendo que eso irritaria a severus , narcissa sonrio tambien ,conocia a su hija demasiado ya , ron y hermione quedaron helados al escuchar a la chica ,narcissa miro al puerta

-Ron hermione…que placer tenerles como esta syd y el chico boone

-Bien narcissa-dijo hermione saludando a la sra-se van a recuperar rapidisimo , mi hijo?

-Con mi esposo en el laboratorio-dijo narcissa ofreciendo asiento a la pareja cuando subio severus enojado

-Mocosa insolente a quien llamas viejo?

-No eres acaso el abuelo de mi novio?-pregunto la chica levantando una ceja severus vio el gesto y dijo

-No entiendo porque no fuiste a Slytherin

-Simple todavia no se me pegaba tu mala influencia…era una leoncita inocente-dijo secandose lagrimas imaginarias ,ron estaba a punto de aplaudirla cuando subio arthur corriendo

-Abuelo deje el caldero listo-luego vio a su mama-mami…como esta syd y boone se van a recuprar pronto ,tienen algo mas serio

-mañana ambos estaran fuera de la enfermeria…asi que podras monitorear a la cabra loca que tienes de hermana-dijo hermione el chico sonrio y miro a lexi

-Vamos necesito tu ayuda con unos tubos y unas ecuaciones-dijo arthur y la chica bajo con su novio , Severus miraba hacia abajo y hermione comenzo a reirse ,sev le mando una mirada digna de sus epocas de profesor y dijo

-Se puede saber de que te ries?

-Ellos no van a hacer nada abajo calmate no al menos con todos nosotros arriba…no son draco y harry-respondio hermione y el viejo estuvo a punto de sacarle la madre cuando la chica dijo-ron me dijo de los planes de año nuevo

-Se nos unen?-pregunto narcissa

-claro-dijo hermione-esa es una tradicion muggle americana de los paises latinos , no sospechaba que la conociesen

-lexi nos la dijo-respondio narcissa

-Bueno aparte lo que hay que llevar hay que ir de blanco cierto?-severus y narcissa asintieron y mione dijo-puedo llevar una camara para tomarle unas fotos a severus de blanco…es que es algo que nunca pense que veria en mi vida y ahi snape se paro indgnado

-me voy al laboratorio cuando quieran dejar de mofarse de mi

-Disculpa sev-dijo hermione parandose y tomandolo del hombro el profesor se dio vuelta y la chica le dijo-no me reiria jamas de ti tu lo sabes…

-Si…pero esto es serio quiero que todo salga bien

-Va a salir bien ya veras..aparte de nosotros quienes mas van?

-harry con draco y los niños

-Ojalas que Harry no se le ocurra dar a luz ,ese es mandado a hacer con los partos ,de echo vamos ahora para alla-dijo la chica y narcisa e diijo

-Dale muchos besos de mi parte por favor…a los dos

-Caro…sev entonces la navidad la pasamos aqui y el año nuevo…

-Exacto-dijo Severus y luego se acerco-muchisimas gracias uds han contribuido muchisimo a que alexia se recupere

-Ella es una chica encantadora y es un placer ser parte de su vida-dijo hermione ,le dio un beso a severus y dijo-voy a buscar a mi hijo-hermione bajo las escaleras y vio a su hijo besando a lexi asi que tosio un poco y ambos chicos se despegaron mione llego abajo y les dijo

-No creo que este lugar sea el mas adecuado mis niño..arthur me voy a revisar a harry ok…nos veremos para navidad-Hermione beso a su hijo y a la novia de este y subio las esclesras ,leego arriba y se despidieron de todo el mundo ,se metio a la chimenea y via polvos flu llegaron a la casa de Harry. ,al llegar notaron una paz inusual y vieron a Draco bajando mojado con una bata

-Mione Comadreja

-Huron-dijo ron

-Como esta syd?

-Bien-dijo hermione-mañana saldra de alta y con novio

-Novio?…Sydney con novio?…no me digas que-pregunto draco esbozando una sonrisa

-Si…patrick Boone

-Un sly comadreja...no puedo creerlo-dijo draco riendo

-No es para que te rias huron-dijo ron

-Si draco mal huron mal huron-dijo hermione riendose-queria examinar a harry...puedo

-Sube esta en la cama-dijo draco-quieres un cafe ron?

-Si pero con wisky dentro-dijo ron

-Sabes no puedo creer que sydney tenga novio..en que minuto crecio tanto

-Esperate nada mas cuando lily tenga

-Oh no creo que pase pronto...no la noto interesada en eso

-pero el chico nott esta baboso por mi ahijada

-Si pero de ahi a que lily le acepte-dijo draco

-Quien sabe quizas tu hija te termina sorprendiendo-dijo ron , hermione subio y vio a harry acostado leyendo

-Hola guapo

-Mione ven aqui-dijo harry mientras su amiga se tiraba a la cama con el-como estas?...como sigue syd

-Fuera de todo peligro gracias a la accion semisuicida de su ahora novio

-bueno nada como un loco de remate para tu hija...uno dispuesto a dar la vida por ella ,que mas puedes pedir...como estas tu

-La verdad pense que moria al ver como mi niña caia...nunca en mi vida he sentido mas terror que ese instante,creo que cuando casi tuve la perdida de arthur podria igualarsele

-Esa vez todos temimos igual que hoy

-Como te sientes tu?

-Bien...al paso que voy , creo que reventare...me vienes a revisar cierto?..me vas a dar el alta?

-site vengo a revisar quizas pueda aligerar tu reposo-harry sonrio feliz-solo si todo esta ok

-Ok doctora-dijo harry mientras hermione revisaba y ahi estaba un niño saludable que dormia-ok reposo moderado..llamo a draco

-amor-dijo harry y draco subo y vio la imagen de su bebe

-Es el-pregunto el rubio viendo a su bebe y acecandose a harry ron venia detras y quedo asmobrado

-si-dijo hermione-cambie el reposo de harry a moderado puede caminar pero no regresar a clases y caminar no significa que no descanses pero draco ya no te debera cargar a todos lados...entendido potter

-Si hermione-dijo harry , los cuatro comieron en la cama unas pizzas que habian en el refri ,ali dormia en su cama y los chicos recordaban su epocas de adolescentes aparte de ponerse de acuerdo para año nuevo, mas tarde ron y hermione partieron a shogar dejando a harry con draco.

-Leon-dijo draco acostado allado de su esposo

-Si dragon?-pregunto harry

-Me asuste mucho hoy...va a sonar horrible perotengo la sensacion que la bludger iba dirigida...

-Si a alex...vieras como estaba lil...le grito al su capitan y este la tuvo que amenazar con echarla del ekipo si buscaba venganza

-Eso hizo rickman?-pregunto draco divertido

-Si al parecer no le teme a nuestra leona...en realidad la mayoria de la casa parece temerle

-No la has visto enojada?-dijo draco

-Si es igualita a ti-draco hizo un puchero y harry le beso-oye vi a un chico que la mraba como embelesado

-Asi como me mirabas a mi?-pregunto draco coqueto

-Como te miro querras decir-corrigio harry ganandose un beso de su dragon-quien es

-Flaco de pelo cafe y ojos cafe?-harry asintio y draco dijo-Nott...frederick nott

-Hermano de pansy?

-El mismo,creo que ha estado enamorado de nuestra hija desde que la vio

-Como no si es bellisima...una salvaje pero bellisima...como tu-harry no alcanzo a decir eso cuando draco empezo a besarle,esa noch evolvian a ser la pareja que habian sido hacia 1 año atras y con ese sentimiento se durmieron luego de un avance romantico

-Lily

-_5 minutos_

-Habibe levantate hace 1/2 hora que me dijste 5 minutos

-_5 minutos_

-Ya yo me voy-dijo latiffah terminandose de arreglar y dejando a lily domir esa noche la chica apenas habia podido dormir ,latiffah salio de la pieza y vio a pansy besando a su novio , estaba en eso cuando llego fred que vio a latiffah sola

-Hola latiffah-dijo el chico

-Ah hoy si me hablas frederick nott-dijo la chica arabe haciendose la ofendida

-De que hablas?-pregunto el chico recordando cuando habia visto a latiffah ayer

-Anoche cuando llegue te salude pero estabas como...ido-dijo la chica arabe y pansy solto a su novio , sabia que para el no saludar a ua amiga seria imperdonable por algo era un caballero

-Fred que hiciste anoche?-pregunto pansy curiosa y su hermano competia con el color de la casa de los leones ,rickman lo miro y dijo

-Dejen al chico tranquilo...que tenga su intimidad..la pregunta aki es donde esta la peke?

-Durmiendo...anoche no durmio casi nada-dijo latiffah

-como que no-durmio dijo rickman

-Tiene insomnio-dijo fred adelantandose a latiffah ,esta se le quedo viendo

-Y como en el nombre de allah sabes eso?

-Una vez me lo conto...ademas el primer dia de clases me sorprendi por como tomaba cafe-anuncio el chico a lo que rickman dijo

-Esa si es labor de investigacion tio...ya vamos a desayunar-dijo rickman y los chicos bajaron , estaban en eso cuando fred dijo

-Saben deje un libro en la pieza-el chico subio apresurado sintiendose podrido hacia meses que lily estaba logrando dormir mas de 4 hrs y el venia ,la besaba y arruinaba todo ,tenia que disculparse asi que fue a la habitacion de la chica golpeo buscando respuesta pero no pasaba nada asi que abrio y la vio en su cama...acurrucada con el pelo cayendole en bucles ,parecia una princesa se dijo para si mismo y lentamente se acerco a su cama ,vio como la chica se abrazaba a un unicornio ,fred se sento en la cama y la miro detenidamente ,era una chica bella sin duda ,su nariz diminuta su labios ni gruesos ni delgados , pestañas largas ,se parecia a sus padres ,sin darse cuenta acariciaba el rostro de la chica sin notar cmo esa abria os ojos y lo miraba ,el chico la miro asustadao y ella tomo la cara de fred y lentamente le beso para luego acurrucarse denuevo ,fred no podia creerlo la chica le habia besado y sigio durmiendo como si nada ,con miedo el chico le toco el hombro

-lily...lily despierta que vas a llegar tarde

-_No...5 minutos_

-Lil...ya vas atrasada...voy al comedor a buscarte una fruta mientras levantate-fred corrio un mecho del rostro de la chca y ahi ella reacciono...abrio los ojos de golpe y lanzo un grito

_-QUE_ _HACES AQUI_-pregunto la chica tapandose

-Latiffah dijo que dormias y venia a despertarte asi no perdias la primera hora

-_Que hora es?_

-Van a ser as 8

-_MIERDA...porque no me despertaste antes fred_

-He estado casi 15 minutos en eso-dijo fred sin entender nada...primero la chica lo besaba denuevo de manera tierna y ahora lanzaba improperios mientras sacaba ropa como desenfrenada y salia para meterse al baño de chicas , fred se quedo inmovil fue peor cuando entro latiffah y vio a fred sentado en la cama de lily

-Fred que haces aqui?

-Vine a ver a Lily-dijo el chico

-donde esta?

-En la ducha-dijo el chico mientras lily salia vestida entera pero sin peinarse de la ducha

-latiffah porque no me despertaste

-Trate casi una hora de hacerlo...y fred tanbien trato-lily se iba a peinar cuando recordo que ella habia besado al chico pensando que estaba dormida ,que era un sueño como el que muchas veces habia tenido pero al ver al chico sentado en su cama dijo

-_Lo hice cierto_-fred se puso rojo y dijo

-Las espero afuera-iba saliendo cuando latiffah le dijo

-ten-y le paso una manazna y asi fred se quedo esperando a que las chicas saliesen y llegar con ellas dos atrasados a clase


End file.
